El erudito de las montañas
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: La vida en el castillo asgardiano era inquieta y divertida gracias a Thor y Loki... todo fue así hasta que un tropiezo entre ambos cambiarían sus vidas para siempre. Odín, en un intento de salvarlos de ellos mismos los separa y manda a Loki a estudiar a un pacífico templo en medio de las montañas, manteniendo la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermano otra vez. Thorki
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El Nacimiento de Thor fue motivo de alegría y celebración para todo el pueblo de Asgard, de las manos del pequeño Dios rubio pendía el destino de la hermosa ciudad de seres longevos y sumamente poderosos… la alegría se extendió durante siete días y siete noches en los que se bebió y bailó celebrando al heredero del trono de los nueve reinos.

Su destino era brillante y todos lo amaron y esperaron desde el primer día que se supo que la reina estaba embarazada.

Cuando llegó Loki al mundo la situación fue diametralmente diferente… nunca supieron que Frigga estaba en cinta y entre torpes escusas las parteras terminaron explicando que la familia real no se enteró del bebé hasta muy avanzado el embarazo, el pequeño había nacido mucho más frágil que su robusto hermano y era mejor mantenerlo en reposo alejado de las miradas curiosas por lo que el festejo fue mucho más sencillo y corto y no se presentó a la sociedad hasta que él ya había cumplido un año.

Después de ese tiempo el silencioso chiquillo se había dado a conocer con su personalidad tímida y siendo apenas una pequeña sombra del grande y bullicioso Thor quien corría travieso a sus tres años asgarianos, golpeando a los criados en las pantorrillas con su inesperada fuerza y su espada de madera, a pesar de los regaños de su madre.

Cuando presentaron al niño de cabellos negros a la sociedad todos sintieron lástima porque obviamente iba ser eclipsado por su hiperactivo y primogénito hermano. Además Odín amaba a Thor por sobre cualquier cosa, y aunque quería verdaderamente a Loki, el cuerpo menudo del menor daba a entender que no serviría para la lucha y él era Rey de un pueblo guerrero.

Por eso nadie esperó las magníficas dotes mágicas e intelectuales que el niño desarrollaría a medida de su crecimiento.

_Lo cierto es que nadie esperaba nada de él._

A la edad de dos años asgardianos, Loki ya manejaba perfectamente su idioma, mientras que su hermano de cuatro se fascinaba por las armas. Estaban todos tan orgullosos de él que a nadie le importó que apenas se le entendiera lo que hablaba.

Finalmente Frigga fue la única que realmente apreció el gran potencial del menor de sus hijos.

Una tarde de sol radiante, cuando Loki apenas tenía cuatro años, mientras este jugaba solo en los jardines, la reina logró ver a la distancia como el pequeño transformaba las flores que iba cortando en mariposas y luego nuevamente en flores mientras reía maravillado por lo que sus pequeñas manos hacían de forma natural.

En cuanto salió del asombro corrió a abrazarlo y supo que así como Odín instruía a Thor en la técnica de la espada, ella debía velar porque la magia que estaba encerrada en su hijo pequeño no se perdiera por falta de atención.

Guardó celosamente el secreto de las clases a su hijo y esto sólo lo hacía mientras que su esposo y primogénito gastaban las horas del día en luchas y prácticas, hasta que por fin, cuando el menor había cumplido los seis años, orgullosa irrumpió con él de la mano en medio de una sesión de los dos guerreros y con vos fuerte, aunque siempre elegante, declaró que era tiempo de revelarles el más grande secreto y travesura que tenían entre manos ella y Loki.

Odín y Thor se acercaron demasiados extrañados y asombrados como para reclamar cualquier cosa y posaron ambos ojos en el los verdes del niño, que miraba con nerviosismo a su madre… él amaba a su hermano, pero siempre le tuvo miedo a su padre y su brusca forma de ser.

-Tranquilo cielo –la reina le acarició la mejilla a su pequeño y este asintió aparentando el valor que estaba lejos de sentir. Dio dos pasos al frente y con movimientos suaves sus manos comenzaron a crear formas orgánicas y románticas en el aire, inventadas con un humo mágico que emergía de todo su ser, lentamente las flores se volvieron animales, insectos, asgardianos y como obra final intentó recrear la silueta de la ciudad dorada, pero la mirada insistente de su padre sobre él lo tenía tan nervioso que su concentración menguó y una chispa verde saltó hasta el borde de su túnica haciendo que esta se prendiera ante el terror del niño quien comenzó a gritar y correr sin saber qué hacer.

Odín corrió tras de él, lo agarró y le arrancó de un tirón la ropa, desgarrándola para que soltara el cuerpo de su pequeño y librándolo de quemaduras profundas. Loki lo miró sorprendido: su presentación había estado lejos de ser perfecta, pero por única vez vio en el ojo sin parche de su padre lo orgulloso que se sentía.

Estaba tan fascinado con el rostro de él que no sintió las pequeñas quemaduras en sus manos y sus piernas.

Cuando el Rey las descubrió él mismo llevó a su hijo en brazos a donde los sanadores para que atendieran esas marcas visiblemente dolorosas.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Odín dejó de lado a Thor para ver a su otro hijo.

.

.

.

Todo lo que no era el Rey de Asgard para Loki, se prometió el rubio que él sería.

Lo amaba más que otra cosa en ese o cualquier mundo, solía culparse de las travesuras que este hacía (que eran muchas), le enseñó a pelear aunque el pequeño realmente era malo con la espada (o con cualquier otra arma), le daba sus postres, le llevaba recuerdo de sus expediciones (que en esa edad sólo consistían en escaparse al pueblo con su grupo) e incluso una vez se trenzó a golpes con su mejor amigo Fandral ya que este comenzó a reírse de que Loki se hubiera caído con el peso de una espada verdadera.

Si había algo que el moreno quisiera, Thor buscaba mil maneras de conseguirlo y nunca dejó de obtenerlo por muy difícil que fuera, todo para que esos brillantes ojos verdes lo miraran con adoración y se colgara en un fuerte abrazo a su cintura, haciéndolo llegar tarde a todos lados e interrumpiendo sus entrenamientos, nada de eso era importante porque Loki lo amaba y lo admiraba y el rubio no quería más para sentirse completo.

Su pequeño hermanito era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

-Loki –susurró Thor contra el cabello negro del ser que descansaba abrazado al lado de él –¿Loki, duermes?

-¿Mmmmmh? –los ojos se abrieron poco a poco para mirar los azules de su hermano que aún sin luz brillaban como faroles en medio de la oscuridad –ya no… -el rubio ignoró el tono de reclamo y siguió.

-No puedo dormir… ¿harías esa magia para mí?

-Ejercitaste todo el día hermano… ¿En serio no tienes sueño? –el rubio negó y el pequeño de ocho años suspiró, acomodándose boca arriba –madre dice que no te mal acostumbre, que no siempre estaré ahí para hacerte dormir y ya se está volviendo un acto condicionado.

-Madre no está aquí para reprocharnos, será un secreto tuyo y mío.

Loki sonrió de forma brillante, le encantaba tener pequeños secretos junto a Thor: cosas que nadie nunca más sabrían, salvo ellos; lo hacía sentir especial, más especial que todo ese grupo de amigos de él (que no le terminaban de gustar), aún más que su padre e incluso (aunque le dolía un poco) más que su madre.

Elevó los brazos y comenzó a moldear figuras en el aire creadas con humo y magia, sus dedos emanaban un fuego verde que era el que provocaba el efecto, creó las siluetas de unas ninfas que reían y les cantaban arrullos, jugaban con sus cabellos y les besaban los párpados, instándolos a dormir.

Thor rió con cosquillas y pronto le contagió la alegría al otro, terminando los dos soltando carcajadas mientras se acomodaban nuevamente abrazados y lentamente se dormían al son del murmullo mágico de esos seres.

.

.

.

Loki tenía diez años cuando superó los profundos dones y conocimientos de magia de su madre y comenzó a estudiar por su cuenta con viejos libros que encontraba en pequeñas librerías o que Thor le regalaba traídos de otros reinos, generalmente encargados a valientes caballeros que viajaban a sortear peligros y dictar la palabra del Padre de Todo.

De todas formas era frustrante para Loki lo difícil que era conseguir un libro valioso en ese pueblo bárbaro, a diferencia de las armas y la cerveza que estaban en cada esquina (si hubiera sido más grande también habría pensado que era más fácil conseguir mujerzuelas que algo de intelecto en esas calles).

Odín se dio cuenta de eso y en secreto le mandó a construir la biblioteca más grande que ninguno de los 9 reinos jamás conociera. Se la entregó para el día de su cumpleaños y disfrutó del rostro atónito de su hijo menor, luego la alegría desbordante, muy extraña en el niño siempre calmo y propio y no pudo evitar la sorpresa cuando el moreno se acercó a él para abrazarlo mientras repetía como letanía "gracias, gracias, gracias…"

Ni Odín ni Loki eran de contacto físico… mucho menos entre ellos, pero se permitieron un momento entre la euforia por el inesperado regalo.

Frigga sonrió complacida.

.

.

.

-Amor… -susurró la reina mientras se asomaba por los pasillos llenos de libros y un silencio sepulcral –Loki… ¿Dónde estás?

La mujer caminó sin encontrar rastros de su hijo menor, pero estaba ahí… lo sabía porque su fuerte instinto maternal se lo gritaba por todos lados.

No se equivocó.

Durmiendo sobre un libro yacía Loki con la misma ropa de hace tres días, delgado y ojeroso, con la mitad del cabello fuera de la coleta y roncando levemente por la incómoda posición. Ya era la tercera vez en el mes.

Desde que su esposo le había regalado esa biblioteca no se había alejado de esta. No era bueno que un niño de diez años pasara tanto tiempo encerrado, comiendo y durmiendo mal, pero sería más fácil controlarlo si no hubiera aprendido a fabricar clones mágicos que les engañaban la vista y les hacían pensar que estaba bien. Eran simplemente magníficos.

Lo tomó en brazos con cuidado y lo cargó hasta su cama de doseles verdes, dejándolo que descansara hasta que fuera hora de la cena. Lo habría despertado para almorzar, pero podía adivinar que los mismos días que llevaba sin bañarse, también los llevaba sin dormir.

.

.

.

Loki temía y respetaba a su padre sobre cualquier cosa y cuando estaba delante de él procuraba comportarse de forma educada y tranquila.

La verdad era otra. Había una parte de él que no podía evitar que se riera de las normas y los símbolos de poder.

Una tarde cualquiera, y sólo por aburrimiento, Loki cambió el azúcar con la sal justo antes de que su madre le llevara un agua de hierbas para el dolor de cabeza al padre de todo. Odín había salido tosiendo y con arcadas.

Loki observaba escondido en un rincón riéndose en silencio, con sus pequeñas manos agarrándose su estómago, cubierto absolutamente por un pilar.

Hubo otra vez en que con magia hechizó las aguas termales para que en el minuto que alguien las tocara se volvieran heladas y esa vez su padre también fue presa, junto a Thor, luego de un entrenamiento. Terminaron con contracturas por una semana.

Pero el cumpleaños número trece de Thor (en años asgarianos) fue el evento que jamás saldría de la memoria de ningún noble de ese mundo

El día anterior habían discutido el rubio y su pequeño hermano… generalmente era por asuntos sin importancia que luego no recordarían y sólo quedaría grabado en ambas pequeñas mentes un enojo absoluto y sin motivo aparente. Pero esa vez fue muy diferente.

Frigga siempre recordaba los motivos de las peleas de sus hijos: todas y cada una, y esa fue una de las más grandes y con más consecuencias para todos.

Thor quería un libro de combate y técnicas con la espada que sabía que Loki lo tenía pues lo había visto practicando en un intento infructuoso de mejorar su miserable técnica. Pero el moreno había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro y realmente necesitaba el material porque si no lo tenía su básica mente no podría dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en algo más.

El gran problema no fue que entrara a la habitación de su hermano, sino que llevara a todos sus mejores amigos, quienes dejaron revuelto mientras buscaban (y curioseaban) cada estante y cada pequeño lugar de aquel territorio nuevo, mágico e intelectual que ellos desconocían.

No conformes con no encontrar el libro se fueron a la biblioteca y dejaron todo sumergido en un caos.

Loki llegó muy entrada la noche; había estado encerrado en una habitación desocupada mientras perfeccionaba un hechizo particular, creando por fin el regalo perfecto de cumpleaños para su hermano.

Simplemente quedó estupefacto al ver el revoltijo en sus cosas. Se notaba que intentaron "ordenar" el desarreglo que se produjo pero de forma desprolija. A él le gustaba el caos, pero su propio caos ordenado; ese que se notaba que todo estaba revuelto, pero en realidad cada cosa estaba colocada estratégicamente.

Ahí simplemente nada tenía sentido y todo estaba fuera de lugar. Alguien había estado hurgueteando, estaba seguro de eso. Se sentó en la cama, enojado, tratando de controlarse y prometiéndose que encontraría al culpable y lo ataría a la torre más alta, colgando de cabeza por una ventana. Le costó veinte minutos aquietarse y cuando ya estaba más tranquilo, se fue a la biblioteca a devolver un par de libros mientras fruncía el ceño y se preguntaba que quién era tan idiota como para adentrarse en su pieza y dejar todo así.

Al principio no reaccionó cuando vio al grupito de mejores amigos de Thor lanzándose los libros, luego una furia ciega lo invadió comenzando a empujar a los niños para que salieran de su santuario.

Odín lo único que alcanzó a ver fue como el de cabello moreno echaba a los demás de la biblioteca y fue a defender el derecho de cualquiera que deseara entrar a ese lugar; le dejó claro que no sólo era "su" Biblioteca, y además lo castigó sin poder usarla durante una semana.

No lo dejó hablar ni defenderse.

Fue cuando Loki le hirvió la sangre lo suficientemente fuerte como para comenzar a maquinar una venganza digna del Dios de las travesuras.

Esa misma noche se metió al cuarto donde guardaban la comida y con una magia impresionante convirtió toda la cerveza en jugo de manzana efervescente y con gas; parecería cerveza, produciría mucha espuma, pero cuando la bebieran conocerían su sabor dulzón y su absoluta falta de alcohol. Luego llegó a la comida del banquete real y con un hechizo más fácil hizo que esta, cuando fuera consumida, tiñera las pieles de los asistentes de diferentes y llamativos colores.

Finalmente sonrió complacido… había una broma más que debía jugar en especial a los que habían violado su santuario.

Odín estaba sentado en su trono, observando cómo los invitados llegaban elegantemente ataviados, rindiendo honores a su primogénito. Frigga estaba en un trono más pequeño a su costado derecho y Thor en su puesto al izquierdo. Sólo faltaba Loki, pero el chiquillo luego de ser castigado el día anterior se había rehusado absolutamente en salir de su cuarto… no le extrañaría si llegase a faltar a la fiesta. Por otro lado, por lo general su hijo menor era huraño y detestaba las reuniones con demasiadas personas en el mismo lugar.

Suspiró cansado y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, sólo el tibio toque de su esposa sobre su mano lo atrajo de nuevo a su misión como anfitrión, volvió a sonreír y a saludar aunque su mente no dejó en ningún momento al moreno.

Fue justo antes de la cena que Loki decidió que era el tiempo de aparecer para observar el caos que armaría; se paró al frente de la puerta del salón principal y tomó aire profundo; ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque sabía que esta vez sería muy grave, además estaba muy bien planeado y por eso lo descubrirían. Tampoco ocultó sus marcas en esa broma, quería que todos supieran que fue él el que provocó todo el lío que se formaría.

-Bien… el espectáculo debe comenzar… -susurró con mirada maliciosa y se metió con la cabeza erguida y actitud prepotente y a la vez elegante, esa manera tan característica de él y que ningún niño de once años debería tener, saludó gentilmente a todos, les dedicó palabras galantes a las mujeres y apretones de manos fuertes a los hombres. Finalmente llegó frente a su familia y saludó haciendo una graciosa y burlona reverencia, terminando con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada en un divertido ademán de saludar a "la familia real". Aún así tanto Thor como Odín se alegraron de la presencia del menor. Frigga, muy nerviosa, fue la única en ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Loki; eso terminaría muy mal, pero no había manera de que ella supera de qué forma lo haría.

El padre de todo sospechó que algo estaba mal cuando los murmullos de los hombres comenzaron a hacerse más y más alto, pero no podía decir exactamente qué pasaba ya que él tomaba vino y no tenía idea del arreglo en la cerveza.

No fue hasta que inició el banquete, luego de un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento, que las cosas se habían vuelto feas.

O de colores.

Cada uno de los asistentes al lugar comenzaron a notar que sus manos y rostros cambiaban de color formando un arco iris humano en la sala.

Solo habían dos puntos normales que seguían en la mesa, porque él no deseaba verse ridículo y su hermosa madre no se merecía la broma.

_Ella nunca las merecía._

Vio la mirada sorprendidas de todos y siguió comiendo elegantemente aunque por dentro aguantaba las ganas de tirarse al suelo y apretarse el estómago de la risa.

El ojo inquisidor de Odín lo miró con furia, era obvio que el único capaz de hacer algo así era Loki, pero este no estaba dispuesto a llevarse el castigo sin ganar nada a cambio: los culpables de todo debían pagar y aprender que nadie se metía con sus cosas.

Así, con un suave movimiento de manos, cinco sillas alteradas y sostenidas sólo con magia, cedieron ante su peso quebrando sus patas y Thor y su grupo cayeron de espalda haciendo que el menor por fin desatara su alegría, burlándose de los presentes.

-¡Loki! –la voz furiosa de su padre resonó con potencia en el salón, removiendo candelabros y ventanales y silenciando las carcajadas del niño, este sin decir nada se paró de su puesto y se marchó al cuarto donde siempre era sermoneado.

.

El niño de once años sólo escuchó los primeros cinco minutos en que su padre le hablaba sobre la moral y los modales y a Loki se le antojó gracioso que el rey de un pueblo barbárico le hablara de cosas "civilizadas". Aún así no rió y prefirió pensar en el buen momento que pasó a costillas de los nobles asgardianos y los idiotas amigos de Thor.

La cara de los asistentes, la sorpresa de los cinco jóvenes que caían de la silla, la cantidad de colores jamás vista en el salón real… su padre frente a él que se seguía de un color morado, como si estuviera asfixiándose.

No era suficiente para distraerse, los gritos eran imposibles de callarlos en su cabeza.

-¡Ellos entraron a tirarse los libros de la maldita biblioteca! –gritó cargado de veneno y cuando descubrió lo que hizo se cubrió la boca y bajó la mirada, desviándola del rostro perturbado de su padre. Él no quería faltarle el respeto; no de esa forma, por lo menos.

-¿Qué?

-Ayer por la noche, cuando me castigó por echarlos de la biblioteca… la biblioteca era un caos… ¡Se lanzaban libros de cientos de años de valor! ¡Los malditos se reían a costa de destrozar pequeños pedazos de historia!–ante la imposibilidad de quedarse quieto comenzó a pasearse mientras peinaba hacia atrás su cabello con manos nerviosas por el enojo e indignación -¡Y ni siquiera me dejó explicar!

No era digno de Loki perder los estribos, tampoco el lo era el vocabulario que estaba utilizando; el que lanzaba esas palabras era Thor, pero en los labios del menor de los príncipes sonaban amargas y venenosas.

-Vigila esa boca, Loki, entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió.. –Frigga entró junto a Thor en ese minuto y vio con reproche a su marido –Loki, cariño, ve a tu cuarto, ya pensaremos una sanción justa para tus actos, tú Thor… tenemos que hablar.

Su hermano puso rostro culpable. Se le antojó gracioso junto al tono naranjo de su piel. Igual ya no le quedaban ganas de reír, se sentía agotado y triste.

El menor se fue cabizbajo y pensando que si no fuera por su madre vivir en esa casa sería un tormento.

Días después volvieron a celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Thor. Loki ni siquiera hizo el intento de aparecer y recién un mes luego de la pelea (mes en que ambos estuvieron castigados), se dignó a hablarle a su hermano con la firme intención de hacer las paces; dentro de todo lo extrañaba.

-Sé cómo han ocurrido las cosas… no te voy a pedir perdón y no espero que tú lo hagas –comenzó con voz autoritaria –pero creo que es tiempo de dejar atrás esta boba discusión… si me hicieras el favor de acompañarme a mi habitación tengo el regalo de cumpleaños que estuve preparando para ti antes de la pelea.

Había querido destrozar dichoso artefacto, golpearlo y maldecirlo, pero había ocupado tanto de su esfuerzo y al mismo tiempo era una obra tan perfecta que hubiera sido una lástima que cayera bajo sus manos por un minuto de rabia (que en realidad fue mucho más que un minuto).

El rubio entró a la habitación de Loki y sorprendido vio un yelmo alado y una pechera, ambos brillantes, plateados y adornados con incrustaciones de joyas y runas.

Thor miró a su hermano y luego a su regalo, intentando pronunciar palabras, pero sin poder por la emoción.

-¡Es magnífico! –corrió por fin a él con su inocencia y euforia característica de un niño (aunque ya estaba entrando a la adolescencia) y se probó la armadura quedando maravillado con el trabajo y el calce.

-Lo hice con magia… -aclaró Loki –me costó bastante estudio y tuve que sobornar a gente para traer esas joyas… no le digas a padre cómo las conseguí; son mágicas y forman un círculo de protección, harán que los ataques mágicos contra ti sean nulos y los hechizos escritos en todas partes harán que el daño físico sea menor… sé que es tiempo de que comiences a salir de expediciones y la mayoría de las veces hay que pelear…

Para Thor era extraordinario, su hermano realmente se había preocupado de él, y más sorprendido quedó cuando Loki invocó una capa roja, larga y de un pesado material, para completar el traje. Thor no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarlo, le tomó el rostro y lo besó. A penas fue un roce en sus labios, pero hizo que las alarmas en el cerebro del menor se levantaran y lo empujara disimuladamente mientras el otro corría feliz por la pieza y gritaba palabras incoherentes, luego salió donde sus padres a mostrarle el regalo que le había hecho.

Ninguno de los dos pudo creer el nivel certero en que su hijo había avanzado: crear una armadura mágica no era una tarea sencilla e incluso la mayoría de los hechiceros jamás lograban hazañas como esas en toda una vida.

El pequeño mago sonrió orgulloso al ver la expectación en el rostro de sus padres; él sabía que era magnífico dominando sus poderes.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

A Loki le encantaba jugar a las escondidas. Uno: porque era un juego básico pero muy mental y estratégico: se requería recolectar pistas, analizar personalidades y saber esconderse… especialmente eso último era lo más difícil; el hacerse uno con el ambiente, esquivar los movimientos de los enemigos y saber las debilidades de estos.

Dos: Porque Loki era un estratega temible y desarmado.

Nadie le daba el peso que las escondidas merecían. Ese juego no era como pelear con espada ni ninguna de esas cosas barbáricas como concursos de comida o escalar árboles (aunque él era muy ágil y trepaba siempre de forma graciosa y elegante).

Además para Loki no había contendiente capaz de detenerlo y una cosa que sí le gustaba al dios de las travesuras era ganar.

Ese era el tercer motivo.

A Thor en cambio le aburría ese juego, especialmente cuando participaba con su hermano… es que el pequeño era como un ratón escurridizo que lo burlaba, se escapaba y desaparecía. Siempre le hacía prometer que no usaría magia, pero ese dios caótico jamás jugaba bajo las reglas.

Además de eso el muy pillo sabía mentir como nunca había visto a nadie hacerlo.

"Lo prometo" siempre declaraba con ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrojadas y con su sonrisa suave y femenina. Thor no podía dejar de creerle y luego se arrepentía de aceptar jugar cuando su sonrisa se transformaba en una mueca maliciosa.

Una vez (y en contra sus honorables ideales) fue a pedirle a Heimdall que le dijera el paradero del pequeño escurridizo y quedó estático al saber que los poderes de este le hacían imposible al guardián verlo y escucharlo desde que tenía ocho años.

Ni siquiera Odín podía lograr eso.

Finalmente Thor siempre perdía y aún así ver el rostro de satisfacción de su hermano era la mejor recompensa.

Ese día Loki lo había convencido para jugar; ya eran unos jovencitos, pero de vez en cuando se olvidaban de sus peleas provocadas por el exceso de testosterona adolescente y gustaban de hacer actividades juntos como niños.

De todos los juegos que ofrecía Loki, las escondidas era el menos intelectual y por ende el que realmente podía jugar su hermano. Ambos sabían que era parte de la trampa del moreno, pero de todas formas siempre conseguía sus caprichos. El príncipe se había vuelto demasiado inteligente para el bien de los demás.

-Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… -Loki apoyaba su frente en su brazo mientras este descansaba sobre la muralla. Con los ojos cerrados contaba para darle tiempo a Thor de esconderse… podían hacerlo en todo el gran castillo, pero aún así siempre lo encontraba y ni siquiera debía hacer trampa para eso –diecinueve y veinte ¡Listo o no allá voy!

Pensó en el tiempo en el que había contado, hacia dónde había escuchado dirigirse los pasos y calculó un radio aproximado de acción… ¿Qué había en ese lugar de la casa?... Las habitaciones… oh claro…

-Rayos Thor… por qué me lo haces tan fácil…

Suspiró y con gesto tranquilo caminó hasta la pieza de su hermano, abrió la puerta y se paró frente al gran closet de oscura madera que albergaba el poco variado vestuario del rubio.

-Te encontré, sal de ahí…

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación, a pesar de eso Loki no se movió y se quedó mirando el mueble con los brazos cruzados y con paciencia.

Poco a poco los cabellos rubios de Thor fueron apareciendo por una puerta medio abierta, se desenredó de las ropas e hizo un gesto de disconformidad al sentir sus músculos entumecidos, de cierta forma daba gracias que su hermano lo hubiera encontrado rápido: estaba muy grande como para esconderse en el clóset.

-Hiciste trampa –acusó con el orgullo herido –miraste mientras contabas.

-No necesito hacer trampa para encontrarte… eres demasiado obvio hermano… ¿acaso pensaste que no notaría la ropa arrumbada en tu cama?

Thor tuvo que reconocer que no fue una idea brillante, pero jamás hubiera cabido con tantas cosas ahí.

-Eres muy mal estratega… -los cabellos negros se movieron lentamente cuando esa cabeza negó en señal de desaprobación –y no necesité verte para sentir tus pesados pasos resonar por los pasillos.

El rubio gruñó por lo bajo y se resignó a perder tan rápidamente, luego se ubicó contra la muralla para contar. Era su turno y esperaba poder encontrarlo antes de tres horas.

_O por lo menos esperaba poder encontrarlo._

Loki corrió con su ligereza característica y fue a esconderse en la biblioteca. ¿Obvio? Claro, debía darle algún tipo de ventaja al_ torpe_ de su hermano, aunque no se la dejaría fácil.

Escaló uno de los tantos libreros hasta llegar a lo más alto de este, con un hechizo limpió la superficie sucia en polvo y se acostó sobre ella procurando no ser visible desde abajo. Le daría la opción de no usar magia y permitir que lo encontrara de forma que las reglas decían, pero sólo por media hora; luego de eso comenzaría a embromarlo porque el juego no era tan entretenido sin sus chistes entremedio.

Había estado diez minutos tirado sobre el mueble cuando escuchó pasos. Se asomó con cautela y con una sonrisa observó como su hermano entraba. Bien, no era tan _idiota _el pobre, aunque estaba seguro que no podría encontrarlo jamás en dónde estaba. Era obvio que no se imaginaría que alguien escalaría una alta repisa llena de libros para esconderse.

Aunque debería intuirlo, a él se le daba bien escalar.

Los pasos de Thor resonaron prepotentes por todo el pasillo y el moreno negó suavemente ¿No se supone que era como un cazador buscando a su presa? Era obvio que no debía dar a conocer que estaba ahí. Si él hubiera sido un venado ya habría huido con todo el ruido que el rubio estaba montando. Se volteó quedando acostado boca arriba; jugar con él iba siendo más y más aburrido, cada vez un reto más liviano ¿Pero con quién más iba a jugar? A diferencia de Thor él no tenía amigos y los amigos de su hermano en definitiva no eran suyos, se detestaban mutuamente. Él los encontraba un grupo de cabezas huecas que pensaban con los músculos de sus brazos y ellos lo despreciaban por no ser un guerrero bárbaro y _estúpido_. Las pocas veces que jugaron juntos él había terminado golpeado y sucio, quizá para ellos esas cosas estaban bien, pero no para un hechicero ¿Acaso era tan malo irse por el lado de la inteligencia en vez de la fuerza bruta? Además no le gustaba como le miraban, con esa autocomplacencia idiota y la sonrisa de burlas en los labios. No entendía por qué, sólo podía suponer que eran idiotas porque enfrentarse a un mago jamás era buena idea. Deberían agradecer que sus venganzas sólo se limitaran a bromas.

Quizá podría comenzar a jugar con sus clones mágicos. Definitivamente eran seres más inteligentes que con los que usualmente se rodeaba (no es que se juntara con el resto de los asgardianos a voluntad, claro).

-Loki sale ya, sé que estás aquí –las palabras de Thor resonaron por la biblioteca y el moreno negó entretenido, intentando no reírse para evitar delatarse.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego nada… supo que estaba solo. Se sintió frustrado cuando vio que nuevamente pasaría toda una tarde sin ser encontrado, eso se volvía peor cada día. Se asomó para verificar y comprendió que serían otras horas de juego desperdiciadas.

Bajó del mueble con la intención de ir a molestar a su hermano con un poco de magia, pero lo que nunca esperó que unos brazos fuertes lo envolvieran por la espalda, siendo pegado a un cuerpo trabajado.

Sorprendido lanzó un pequeño gritito y miró de reojo a su captor ¿En serio? ¿Su hermano lo había engañado? Balbuceó palabras sorprendidas, pero luego se le iluminaron los ojos y rió con alegría; su hermano lo había hecho, años y años de enseñanzas para que él por fin ocupara sus métodos en ese juego.

-¡Lo hiciste! –se dio vuelta y lo abrazó también, felicitándolo -¡Por fin me atrapaste luego de tantos siglos!

Thor también sonrió brillante… estaba eufórico, jamás pensó que su pequeño truco daría resultado.

-Dime… cómo supiste.

-Bueno… pensé que en este lugar te sentirías cómodo de estar mientras esperabas que llegara, por último si me demoraba mucho habían libros para entretenerte. También tuve suerte; si no hubieras estado exactamente en este lugar, sino en algún otro lado de la biblioteca quizá no te habría pillado, aunque me sorprendió ver que saltabas desde arriba, jamás pensé que era posible escalar estos muebles –Thor era un buen guerrero y una estrella brillaba sobre sus hombros, el contar con la suerte era una de las cosas que lo demostraban.

-Claro… porque estas pensando como tú, si pensaras como yo sabrías que depende de la persona que se esconda y sus habilidades… yo soy más ágil que tú.

-Aún así te pillé.

-Acepto mi derrota… fue por confiarme que ocurrió y aún te falta mucho para alcanzar mi nivel en este juego, pero me ganaste limpiamente.

-¿Entonces puedo pedir una recompensa por vencer esta vez?

-¿Qué? ¡Ey, no, no hablamos nada de "recompensas"!

-Vamos hermano, nunca gano… me la merezco aunque sea esta vez.

-No… -bufó.

-Vamos…

-¡No!

-Por favor…

-¡No!

-¡Vamos, Loki!

-Agh, que insistente eres… bien… sólo esta vez… ¿Y qué vas a querer? –el rubio pensó un poco y luego se le ilumina el rostro.

-Durmamos juntos hoy.

-¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no, estamos muy grandes para eso.

-Vamos… sólo hoy… igual que en los viejos tiempos.

-En los viejos tiempos no roncabas.

-Yo no ronco.

-Oh sí, claro que sí, casi tan alto como Padre.

Thor hizo un mohín de desagrado y luego miró a su hermano como esperando que se retractara de sus palabras

-¿En serio? –murmuró al final y luego de un segundo de silencio ambos estallaron en risas.

Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero termino accediendo a la petición de Thor.

El resto del día fue tranquilo… el rubio no quiso seguir jugando por el miedo de que al ganar su hermano le pidiera anular su recompensa y Loki pensó que era mejor idea perfeccionar sus hechizos que quitarle al otro su tarde de gloria.

Cuando llegó la noche el moreno apareció por la habitación ajena, enfundado en ropa holgada y liviana y sonrió suave a su hermano quien se estaba vistiendo también con pijama.

-Creí que no vendrías…

-No tenía motivos para no hacerlo, además aprovecharé de hacerte un rato la vida imposible para que no se te vuelva a ocurrir esta tontería.

Oh sí… el mayor estaba seguro de que así sería porque obligar a Loki era motivo de suicidio, pero valía la pena la situación, especialmente porque por fin lo tendría para él sin peleas ni disgustos.

Salió por algo para comer (él siempre tenía hambre) y cuando regresó miró como su hermanito se divertía saltando en la cama… está bien… eso no era tan malo… realmente no le molestaba dormir con las sábanas revueltas, los años de campamento le habían enseñado a hacerlo en cualquier lugar relativamente blando.

El problema fue que de pronto ya no era Loki saltando en su cama; se sumó Loki escondiéndose en el cuarto, un Loki revisando sus cajones, un Loki picándole el costado y otro saltando junto al primero.

-Está bien hermano… créeme que tengo bastante paciencia… no me fastidia esto.

El menor chasqueó la lengua y de un salto se bajó de la cama y aterrizó frente a él. Así no era divertido molestar a Thor. Hizo desaparecer a sus clones mágicos y pensó un segundo, luego una idea brillante y caótica se le pasó por la mente.

-¡Bien!... entonces me obligas a mostrarte mi último truco –canturreó de forma molesta mientras el rubio estaba dudoso de si quería averiguar.

Aún así no habló y el moreno recitó un pequeño conjuro y apareció una nube de humo mágico alrededor de él, cuando se dispersó ya no había un adolescente parado en medio de la habitación, sino una hermosa chica de piel lechosa, pelo negro e increíbles ojos verdes que miraba al primogénito de forma coqueta y autosuficiente.

Thor pensó que se le pararía el corazón al verla.

Luego pensó que podría pararse más que el corazón.

Finalmente descartó esa última idea… ya que si no se equivocaba ese de ahí seguía siendo su hermano.

-¿L-Loki? –tanteó el terreno. La muchacha era increíblemente atractiva y sus ojos de adolescente no pudieron evitar caer en sus pechos que se transparentaban por la fina tela del pijama del menor.

Su cerebro comenzó a gritarle con todas las alarmas activadas. Se sentía repulsivo ¡Era Loki! Nadie más podía tener esos ojos verdes, pero jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa.

-Oh… ¡Thor! –se cubrió sonrojada -¡Deja de mirarme! ¡Sigo siendo tu hermano! –pero su voz suave y levemente aguda indicaban todo lo contrario.

El mayor suspiró de forma pesada y se obligó a sentarse en la cama mientras intentaba recordar cosas realmente desagradables.

De reojo de vez en cuando observaba como Loki posaba frente al espejo y sonreía a gusto, conforme con su apariencia física.

-¿A que es increíble? ¿Crees que el tonto de tu amigo Fandral caiga en este juego? Con lo enamorado que es… ¿Cómo es que no lo ha intentado con Lady Sif? Oh… claro… debe ser difícil que tu novia sea más masculina que tú… Sif… Sif… Sif… apuesto que se pondría muy celosa al verme pasear frente a ustedes ¿No?

Se rió mentalmente ante lo atónito que tenía a Thor y como este intentaba ignorarlo sin tener reales resultados ¿Es que en serio se veía tan sensual que ni el torpe y noble de su hermano mayor podía dejar de mirarlo con ojos turbios? Le incomodó un poco sus pensamientos… no quería que él lo viera así, pero por otra parte siempre disfrutaba de la atención del rubio… ¿Es que podría conseguirla aún más siendo chica?

Ese pensamiento lo molestó… él no era mujer, eso sólo era magia, su hermano debía quererlo como fuera.

Suspiró nervioso ¿Estaba celoso de él mismo?... eso estaba mal y no era sano, tampoco era sana la mirada que de vez en cuando se arrancaba de los ojos azules y se detenía en su cuerpo voluptuoso (muy voluptuoso para alguien que recién entraba a la adolescencia).

-Ya para… en serio Thor… soy tu hermano Loki… H-E-R-M-A-N-O…

Se sentó al lado de él y le tomó con suavidad la mano. Le sonrió y ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

-Es tu culpa por tener esos trucos tan obscenos.

-Está bien… lo siento… nunca más me transformaré frente a ti.

-Es que me cuesta identificarte como mi hermano…

-Tranquilo… también me siento como si no fuera yo… -recitó otro hechizo y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad.

-Te prohíbo que intentes algo con Fandral… él… va bastante más adelantado en temas amorosos que nosotros y no quiero que te haga nada…

-No es como si no pudiera defenderme.

-Promételo…

-Está bien hermano –bufó –lo prometo… pero prométeme que me dejarás pasearme así frente a tus amigos…

-… bien… -gruñó no muy convencido.

Esa noche, con Loki entre sus brazos, Thor no pudo dormir, sentía demasiado calor en todo su cuerpo como para lograrlo y su hermano no hacía más que acurrucarse contra él como cuando eran niños.

El problema es que ya no eran niños.

De seguro si alguien le preguntaba a Heimdall este diría como se arrepentía de haberle pedido esa recompensa al moreno,

O quizá no… quizá (y sólo quizá) este diría que aunque de forma tortuosa, realmente estaba disfrutando de eso.

.

.

.

Loki sentía como mientras pasaban los días su hermano Thor se iba alejando más y más de él, todo desde ese día que jugaron al escondite. No entendía por qué y le dolía. Su pecho se apretaba cada vez que lo veía sonriendo con ese grupo de idiotas y se encerraba enojado en la biblioteca, aprendiendo conjuros cada vez más poderosos. No era que no hubiera intentado buscarlo, el problema es que el rubio siempre inventaba escusas para esquivarlo, se la pasaba con amigos y realmente le molestaba la sensación desoladora que lo invadía.

Y al dios de la travesura no se le daba bien soportar el dolor. Tampoco le gustaba sentirse ignorado.

Decidió que debía vengarse.

Fue en una celebración luego de una campaña especialmente exitosa, que los adolescente regresaban con otro grupo de soldados, recibiendo los aplausos y vítores de su pueblo con el pecho hinchado en orgullo, aunque para Loki eso no era más que arrogancia.

El banquete se llevó a cabo en el castillo y realmente nadie se sorprendió que el menor de los príncipes no apareciera; los reyes sabían lo reacio que era su hijo a ese tipo de celebraciones, inundadas por esa masa homogénea creada por la cantidad de gente. Tampoco deseaban obligarlo, cuando lo hacían cosas horribles solían suceder. El chico era especialista en bromas muy pesadas y luego del fatídico cumpleaños del mayor no quisieron importunarlo... por el bien de la corte.

Sif, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun comían junto a Thor parte de ese banquete contundente y conmemorativo. Los cinco reían y festejaban, incluso les habían dejado beber cerveza e hidromiel, considerando que si ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para pelear, también podían celebrar como adultos.

Nadie tomó atención a la nueva chica de la servidumbre, por lo menos no las mujeres, llevaba un rostro gentil y sus humildes prendas delineaban caprichosamente el cuerpo bonito que se contorneaba en el salón consiguiendo que los hombres sí la detectaran y dieran miradas furtivas.

-¿Desean vino los señores? –largos bucles negros caían por sobre sus hombros apenas cubiertos y cuando los chicos levantaron la vista para responder se les secó la garganta.

Especialmente a Thor que habría reconocido esos ojos verdes aunque antes no hubiera visto la transformación de su hermano.

Intentó hablar, decir algo, pero fue Fandral mucho más rápido y coherente.

-Sería un honor que una doncella como usted nos sirviera…

Observó como Volstagg había dejado un faisán a la mitad y no podía alejar la mirada de esa figura, Hogun, sonrojado desvió los ojos, aunque de vez en cuando estos volvían a delinearla de forma reticente y casi dolorosa (a Thor se le antojó verse a sí mismo observando avergonzado a su hermano la primera vez), incluso Sif estaba sonrojada por la visión de la hermosa chica.

El rubio sintió que algo andaba mal… y que esa tetra no sería graciosa como las que usualmente el menor jugaba.

Pasada la noche Thor se olvidó de su hermano y terminó celebrando junto a sus amigos, no lo había visto de nuevo y la cerveza se estaba encargando de hacerlo disfrutar el festín, el ruido y la alegre música.

No fue hasta que notó la ausencia de Fandral que sintió que algo no iba bien.

Se paró de la mesa consternado y buscó con la mirada a su mejor amigo y con horror descubrió como se escabullía por entre los invitados de la mano de la doncella de cabello moreno. El coraje comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y salió de ahí corriendo, botando la silla y empujando personas, todo con el fin de encontrar a los dos fugitivos que escapaban de las ebrias miradas de los asistentes.

Siguió el camino que los había visto tomar. Rayos, un pasillo lleno de enormes columnas que producían grandes sombras, se demoraría mucho en encontrarlos, pero tenía que hacerlo… no podía dejar que su mejor amigo le pusiera una mano encima a Loki.

Corrió con angustiosa prisa, observando con atención cada rincón hasta que un gemido ahogado de una chica llegó hasta sus oídos. Se volteó y desesperado vio como una cabellera negra era encerrada contra la pared y las manos inquietas de Fandral recorrían el cuerpo cincelado de la doncella que él creía de la servidumbre.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía y ni siquiera pensó antes de voltearlo de un hombro y lanzar un combo al distraído chico, este se tuvo que afirmar en la muralla de frío mármol para no caer y miró al príncipe con ojos desorbitados por el desconcierto y la rabia.

-¡Qué rayos te pasa!

-¡Déjala en paz! –gruñó, amenazador como un león.

-¡Ella me eligió a mí, ahora vete!

-¡Idiota! –se lanzó al ataque, pero esta vez Fandral estaba esperándolo y comenzaron a pelear a puño limpio entre las exclamaciones asustadas de la "doncella".

Cuando Sif, Voltagg y Hogun los encontraron, Thor estaba arriba del otro chico, golpeándolo en el rostro.

Entre los tres tuvieron que tirarlo para que se separara de su mejor amigo, y aún con ojos encendidos por la furia miró a Loki quien se retorció de miedo e intentó escapar, pero el rubio fue más rápido y lo agarró echándoselo al hombro y comenzando a marchar con él a su habitación.

-¡Suéltame, bruto! –intentaba removerse entre el agarre, pero su hermano no lo dejaría ir ahora que estaba tan enojado.

Sif miró la escena de manera incrédula (nadie trataría así a un miembro de la familia real) y poco a poco se llevó una mano a su pecho sintiendo que algo ahí se quebraba. Era algo de lo que nunca se había dado cuenta antes…

-¡Idiota! –le gritó Loki, aún transformado en mujer, mientras era tirado a la cama de Thor sin ningún miramiento.

-¡Me prometiste que no te meterías con Fandral!

-¡Pues mentí! –gritó, con voz dolida -¡No tengo por qué mantener la promesa a un idiota como tú que me deja solo!

-¡¿Y por eso vas y te besuqueas en un rincón con mi mejor amigo?!

-¿Molesto?... –sonrió de medio lado –hay que decir que el chico si sabe cómo usar la lengua y las manos… incluso diría que me gustó…

Los ojos azules relampaguearon con tal enojo que el moreno se quedó callado, asustado, iba intentar escapar cuando sintió que su cuerpo era arrinconado entre el colchón y los músculos de Thor.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso… -murmuró con voz cargada de veneno.

-Lo disfrute… hermano… -a pesar de lo asustado que estaba su voz era burlona, el mayor lo había retado y él ni siquiera pudo pensar en que hacía mal antes de contestarle, simplemente fue como un acto condicionado.

Ni siquiera esperó lo siguiente que ocurriría.

Los labios del rubio apresaron los suyos con violencia y una lengua caliente y ruda le invadió su boca sin pedir permiso, sin dulzura, en un gesto cargado de deseo acumulado.

Cuando se separaron los ojos verdes de Loki estaban abiertos de manera exagerada y atónita. Cuando por fin reaccionó intentó alejarlo, escapar, pero Thor aún estaba demasiado enojado como dejarlo ir. Quería marcarlo, señalarlo como suyo.

Con un movimiento de manos su cuerpo regresó a ser el de un muchachito de trece años que miraba con rabia y vergüenza a su hermano.

-¡Mírame Thor! ¡Sigo siendo yo, sigo siendo Loki! ¡Ahora suéltame y déjame ir a mi habitación! –siguió removiéndose bajo un peso más grande que el suyo mientras la mirada azulada del mayor se fue suavizando poco a poco hasta poder enfocar al ser que estaba bajo de él.

Era un chico… era su hermano… era Loki…

… y aún tenía unas ganas locas de besarlo, incluso más que antes.

Tomó el rostro entre sus grandes manos y le besó con dulzura la frente, los párpados, la nariz y las mejillas, finalmente, terminó rozándole los labios, lamiendo suavemente el inferior para pedir permiso de invadir en ellos.

Loki lo miró sonrojado, se había quedado quieto y lo dejaba hacer, lentamente abrió la boca y mientras la lengua de Thor la invadía sin ceremonia pero sin prisa, él comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y comenzó a corresponder el beso primerizo de ambos… torpe y caliente, con mucha saliva y dientes, pero increíblemente satisfactorio.

Especialmente porque él nunca jugaba con las reglas y ese beso estaba absolutamente prohibido.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

El sol golpeó con insistencia los pálidos párpados que se abrieron llenos de sueño y brillando en molestia; era tan temprano ¿Qué hacían sus cortinas corridas si él casi nunca dejaba entrar a su pieza la luz del sol?

Poco a poco su cuerpo fue tomando consciencia del entorno, unos brazos fuertes contra su pecho, abrazándolo con posesión. Un aliento tibio, olor a cerveza e hidromiel, chocando contra su nuca, erizando sus cabellos.

¡Rayos! Todas las imágenes del día anterior se arremolinaron en su cabeza con desesperación, causando un mareo y algo de jaqueca, olvidada pronto por el miedo.

-No, no, no, no, no… -susurró intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre del rubio, maldiciendo su delgado cuerpo. Por primera vez en la vida habría cambiado toda su amada magia por músculos que lo sacaran de ese aprieto sin despertar a Thor.

Eso estaba mal, no es que no hubieran dormido juntos antes, pero esta vez era diferente ¡eran los besos!... Esos besos… la forma en que el mayor se apoderó de su boca una, otra y otra vez y la manera que él mismo correspondió envalentado por el enojo de la pelea, todo aquello no fue de hermanos.

Decidió liberarse de eso de una vez, no podía aguantar más en ese lugar; el calor de Thor lo estaba asfixiando, desesperando, sentía que no respiraba.

O quizá fueron los recuerdos.

Se removió como cuncuna hasta que se soltó de esos brazos y miró asustado los ojos azules que comenzaban a abrirse con pereza.

-Loki… tan temprano…

-Hermano… yo… debo irme… clases… tengo clases -prácticamente arrancó como un cobarde del lugar, atravesando la puerta de la habitación del rubio y corriendo a sus aposentos, tirándose a la cama y cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada –no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… es mentira… mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira… -se sentía un idiota, una niña desconsolada, una princesita débil y llorona, despojada de su "honor".

¿Clases? El experto en mentiras se había vuelto un novato por la desesperación.

¿Y su lengua de plata dónde había quedado? Esa mordaz, inteligente, elocuente, aquella que siempre sabía que decir… al parecer la noche anterior la desgastó con el roce y la saliva ajena.

.

.

.

Thor sonreía como si hubiera ganado una importante guerra, nada podía parecerle más bello y brillante como ese día. Cada segundo acariciaba sus labios y soltaba una risita boba pensando en su hermano y en la forma en que se había adueñado de esa boca. Había besado antes, pero nunca se había sentido así.

Llegó a desayunar y le molestó que Loki no apareciera a comer con la familia, luego recordó las clases… pero… ¿Clases de qué?

-¿Madre? –preguntó –¿sigues haciéndole clases a mi hermano?

-No, desde los diez.

-Y… ¿Tiene un nuevo tutor?

-No, él estudia de forma autodidacta –el gesto de Thor de pronto fue tan sombrío que Frigga se asustó –cielo… ¿Algún problema con tu hermano?

Ni siquiera se detuvo a contestar, corrió a la habitación de Loki y de forma demandante golpeó la puerta.

-¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme! –la rabia y la molestia comenzaron a apoderarse de él ¿Cómo su hermano podía evitarlo luego del amor que se profesaron en la noche?

Segundos en silencio, sólo se escuchaban los golpes y exigencias de Thor, cada vez más enojado, cada vez más decidido. Comenzó a azotar la puerta con el hombro, intentando derribar la potente madera y un chillido agudo se escuchó de su interior, pasos apresurados y luego el rostro, apenas asomado de Loki.

-Ya estoy aquí, deja de molestar y de atropellar mi puerta… ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar?

-No me apetecía…

-¡Mientes! –dio otra tacleada a la puerta y Loki cayó de espaldas cinco pasos más atrás mientras veía asustado a Thor, esa intimidación se estaba volviendo una irritante costumbre.

-¡Tranquilízate! –la puerta se azotó detrás del rubio y el moreno pasó saliva, de repente sintiendo la boca demasiado seca.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si me estás evitando?!

-Hermano… lo que hicimos anoche no es correcto… ¡Compartimos la misma sangre!

-No me molesta… ¡los Vanir comparten relaciones entre miembros de sus familias!

-Hermano, esos son los Vanir, entre los Aesir está completamente prohibido el incesto… ¡Hasta el nombre es despreciable! Incesto… suena desde un principio a algo enfermo.

El rubio se arrodilló frente a él y acarició su cabello, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes, lo tomó con firmeza de la nuca y lo obligó a quedar de frente a su rostro. Loki sentía que se derretía entre esos dedos bruscos, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba desvió la vista, pero simplemente fue en vano, la otra mano del guerrero lo detuvo de la barbilla y sin pensarlo más lo beso lento, igual como se habían besado en la noche anterior.

-Hermano… -el moreno intentó alejarse, pero ambas manos lo soltaron para luego volver a atraerlo a él por la cintura y besarlo una y otra vez –el castigo es el destierro… incluso la muerte… -el hechicero intentaba razonar entre caricia y caricia, pero cada palabra era acallada por la lengua húmeda del otro–además aún soy un niño…

-Te estás volviendo un jovencito, hay doncellas que a tu edad ya están casadas y son madres.

-Thor… no es bueno… enfrentaremos la furia de padre si nos descubren y sabes que es muy sabio, pero puede llegar a rozar la crueldad con sus castigos.

-Hermano... no me importa lo que digas… yo conseguiré tu corazón, encontraré la forma…

-Mi corazón ya lo tienes, pero mi convicción está junto a las reglas, por lo menos a las reglas que significan la muerte si sin rotas… mi respuesta seguirá siendo no…

Thor miró esos labios rojos y húmedos por sus anteriores arremetidas y se acercó para apenas rozarlo, luego se levantó del piso y con una sonrisa satisfecha, caminó de forma enigmática y en el último momento se volteó a verlo.

-Encontraré la manera de convencerte –le dio un guiño y se fue, Loki se quedó mirando fijo la puerta de salida pensando en lo arrogante, idiota y terco que era su hermano. Se llevó dos dedos a sus labios y suspiró.

-Sé que lo lograrás…

.

.

.

No era extraño ver a Loki con un libro frente a la nariz mientras caminaba, no importaba si era por los jardines o el palacio, siempre leía, nadie se explicaba la elegancia con qué esquivaba absolutamente todo lo que estaba al frente de él, y es que nunca había confesado a alguien que usaba varios hechizos que "aumentaban" sus instintos y le ayudaban a no chocar contra nada, así algo dentro de él le gritaba el peligro y luego sólo sorteaba cada obstáculo como si fuera una danza.

Le gustaba alardear de sus movimientos fluidos por lo que no hacía nada por parecer menos presuntuoso al realizarlos; dentro de todo él seguía siendo un príncipe y eso le daba cabida a presumir, aunque los demás detestaban esa actitud.

Estas dotes de escapista ante una situación de peligro se hicieron imprescindibles para huir de su hermano.

Con la misma elegancia que evitaba un pilar de mármol recubierto en oro, desaparecía ante los ojos del rubio sin que este pudiera encontrarlo, pero Thor era especialista en ser terco y estaba realmente empeñado en conquistarlo y convencerlo de ir contra las leyes.

Finalmente decidió descansar de su recorrido incesante por el palacio, no podía regresar a su habitación pues su cazador aparecía constantemente ahí y en la biblioteca… _lástima_… eran sus dos lugares favoritos.

Miró el manzano más frondoso de palacio y creyó que escalar sus ramas y dejarse ocultar sería la treta más factible contra el escrutinio de su hermano. Cargaba un libro, pastelillos y agua suficiente como para no tener que moverse por un largo rato, por lo menos hasta que las sombras aparecieran y ocultaran su silueta deslizándose por la noche.

Lo subió y se acomodó.

Abrió el libro donde un pedazo de cuero con incrustaciones de plata marcaba la página y con los ojos repasó cada palabra más de una vez… era imposible siquiera leer… su mente no dejaba de pensar en Thor, en sus brazos fuertes y labios demandantes, en la manera como se sentía amado y creyó que sólo un minuto no le haría mal, se permitiría fantasear aunque no estuviera dispuesto a convertirse en el amante incestuoso que el rubio buscaba.

.

Cuando las ramas crujieron y lo obligaron a abrir los ojos fue el momento en el que realmente se concientizó de que se había quedado dormido sobre el árbol. Se refregó la cara con pereza y ahogó un bostezó en la palma de su mano y luego intentó enfocar, aunque no fue realmente fácil.

Por fin se dio cuenta que unos ojos femeninos lo observaban con sorpresa.

"Sif" pensó cuando su cerebro estuvo dispuesto a procesar las cosas.

Luego de eso se formó un incómodo silencio.

Ninguno de los dos había intercambiado palabras más que por fría cordialidad, ni siquiera se quedaron alguna vez a solas entre ellos y ahora no se atrevían a retirarse por miedo de iniciar una guerra más profunda que la indiferencia.

Además Sif sabía que Loki seguía siendo un príncipe y marcharse sin escusa podía ser una afrenta.

Desviaron la mirada unos incómodos y silenciosos segundos y finalmente fue la guerrera quién decidió romper el hielo ya que era conocida la "increíble habilidad social" del moreno. Si se decían un par de cosas rápido ambos saldrían lo antes posibles del aprieto y ella podría marcharse por fin, pero si lo dejaba en las manos de él podrían llevarse la vida en silencio.

-Thor estaba buscándote… -al escuchar el nombre de su hermano se le erizó cada bello de su cuerpo e impulsado por el miedo de ser encontrado prácticamente le gritó al rostro "¡No le digas dónde estoy!". Sif podría haberse sentido insultada, pero los ojos suplicantes de Loki le dijeron que no fue intencional.

Él no suplicaba.

Se removió un poco incómoda, tanto por los ojos del príncipe, como por la fuerza que estaba haciendo para afirmarse sólo con los brazos en la rama, él consiguió notarlo y se corrió a un lado, en silencio. Ella agradeció con la cabeza y no tuvo más remedio que compartir el espacio con el chico.

-¿Deseas… que te deje sola? –murmuró apenas audible Loki y ella se sorprendió de la suavidad con que se expresaba, de pronto lo sintió tan andrógeno y femenino que le molestó que estuviera a su lado, como recordándole todo lo que ella no era.

Claro que sólo fue un segundo.

Su vista viajó al gesto asustado que tenía el chico y pareció recordar cuando este apenas era un mocoso colgado de la camisa de Thor, intentando jugar con ellos y llorando por sentirse rechazado.

-No –contestó por fin –pero si vamos a quedarnos en este lugar tendremos que conversar… no estoy acostumbrada a los silencios, especialmente con Volstagg y Fandral en el grupo -el menor sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Quizá deberías encontrar algo de consuelo en la biblioteca… siempre hay un silencio agradable… -no había ni una pizca de malas intenciones, veneno o ironía en su tono y ella supo que no estaba insultando su capacidad mental como muchas veces lo había escuchado hacerlo.

-¿Hay libros de guerra?

-Te sorprendería la cantidad… lo difícil es encontrar historias de paz…

La muchacha miró un poco al chico y luego desvió sus ojos a la vista panorámica del jardín real.

-¿Vienes por aquí seguido?

-No –contestó –pero como dijiste mi hermano me está buscando y es terco como él sólo… aquí es tranquilo y corre una brisa agradable… no se me da bien tolerar el calor ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco… sólo necesitaba un poco de soledad esta vez, las cosas con mis amigos no andan muy bien…

-¿En serio? Es un poco extraño viniendo de los cinco que siempre andan en bloque ¿se despegan para dormir? creí que no se separaban jamás.

-Es serio –siseó Sif y luego se relajó –problemas de faldas… -suspiró –jamás entenderé cómo hombres, valientes, aguerridos, hermanos de batallas, son capaz de dejarse engatusar por unas piernas bonitas.

-Supongo entonces que no caigo en esa descripción…

-Te creo muy intelectual como para preocuparte de mujeres y un experto malicioso como para dejarte engañar por unos ojos verdes… -si hubieran sido reales amigos ella habría agregado un "además tus ojos son más lindos" porque de cerca daban la impresión de que un profundo bosque vivía en ellos.

Pero no eran amigos así que prefirió callar.

-Wow Lady Sif… y yo pensé que no te caía bien…

-Estuve a punto de llamarte mentiroso…

-No negaré lo que soy… el problema es que nadie entiende bien las mentiras… mentir es todo un arte… todos piensan que mi magia y mis palabras sólo son trucos cobardes, pero nadie se da cuenta de el potencial que ser inteligente te da…

-No creo que estés en lo cierto.

-Claro, porque tú eres guerrera, pero han habidos batallas ganadas más con ingenio que por la fuerza bruta… hay una historia Midgardiana … a ver, deja que recuerdo cómo iba –se quedó un segundo en silencio y asintió luego de haber ordenado las palabras en su cabeza –había una vez una ciudad grande y amurallada llamada Troya, el rey Príamo dirigía con tranquilidad y benevolencia. Él tenía dos hijos: Paris conocido por su belleza y Héctor, conocido por ser un gran guerrero.

-Me cayó bien ese Héctor.

-Ey ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia?

-Perdón, sigue.

-Bien… un día, Paris viajaba por Esparta, la gran metrópolis guerrera de Grecia, y conoció a Helena, la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida… su corazón quedó prendado de inmediato y decidió raptarla esa noche… el gran problema fue que la dama era la esposa del Rey Menelao, señor de la ciudad, el cual, cuando se enteró de la afrenta, incitó a toda Grecia, que eran ciudades estados, o sea cada una dirigida por su propio Rey, a levantar armas contra los troyanos. Ambos ejércitos eran increíbles en el arte de la guerra por lo que el enfrentamiento duró diez años, que para un midgardiano en un sexto de su vida… no había forma de terminar eso… fue cuando Ulises, uno de los reyes griegos, se le ocurrió una idea… algo ingenioso, estratégico y muy, muy "tramposo"… crearon un gran caballo, del porte de un edificio, todo hecho de madera y con ruedas para poder ser trasladado, esta figura tenía una escotilla y metieron una buena parte de sus hombre en el interior y la otra parte tomó los barcos y fingió una retirada, luego dejaron la estatua abandonada en la orilla del mar como ofrendas a los dioses para poder volver bien a su hogar después de tantos años… o por lo menos hicieron que sus enemigos creyeran eso… los troyanos no cabían en ellos del júbilo… se dejaron convencer por un espía griego para que entraran al caballo a su ciudad amurallada y luego celebraron con euforia… mucha comida y bebida… los griegos con paciencia y un plan esperaron hasta la noche… finalmente bajaron, atacaron y se hicieron de la ciudad gracias a un plan astuto, mentiroso y traicionero… ¿Pero era realmente traición? Eso te demuestra que no se soluciona todo con fuerza… también hay que usar el cerebro. Eso es lo que yo hago.

-Nunca lo había pensado así…

-Eso es porque me detestas tanto como me detesta el resto de Asgard, es imposible no compararme con mi hermano… hasta la servidumbre habla a mis espaldas… o no, no pongas esa cara, no puedo creer aún que piensen que no los escucho –la chica estaba ciertamente incómoda con el tema , siempre eran precavidos al hablar de él, aunque, claro, era un tema recurrente.

-A mi defensa puedo decir me cortaste mi pelo rubio y largo y luego lo mezclaste con los negros de los duendes…

-Te hice un favor –susurró mirándola –te ves mucho más feroz con el cabello oscuro y no como una débil doncella… además te ves más atractiva.

Los colores de la guerrera abordaron su rostro e intentó decir un par de cosas, pero finalmente salieron tartamudeos incompletos y sílabas sin sentido. Loki negó suave y le sonrió.

-De nada…

Miraron como poco a poco el sol se ocultaba y se quedaron uno en compañía del otro, sintiendo que de pronto el silencio era más liviano y respirable.

-Creo que tu hermano está enamorado –el hilo de voz con tono dolido en las palabras de Sif le indicó la ineludible verdad que Loki ya entreveía "ella gusta de Thor".

-¿Sí?

-Tú quizá no sabes, pero él peleó con Fandral por una sirvienta, la única vez que habían peleado fue por defenderte a ti.

-Wow –murmuró sin mucho interés, sabiendo más o menos a dónde iba la conversación.

-Quizá quiera un consejo tuyo y por eso te busca.

-Quizá…

El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ellos mientras el fresco de la noche comenzaba a alcanzar su guarida arbórea. Ambos bajaron y una vez en el suelo caminaron al interior. Cuando se iban a despedir ella lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-Loki… tú… ¿Piensas que Thor me encuentre bonita? –los dedos de la morena eran fuertes y comenzaban a marcar de rojo la piel pálida. Aún así este no intentó soltarse.

La miró un segundo y vio en sus ojos habían una muda súplica… podía adivinarla… lo pensó… sería tan fácil destruirle el corazón y vengarse por todas las palabras llenas de ponzoña que siempre le dedicaba. Pero al verla ahí, tan ínfima, tan delicada, como si la respuesta la fuera a romper, no podía, ni siquiera él podría ser tan cruel.

Se paró frente a ella y asintió.

-Yo creo que sí… pero eso no significa que él sienta algo por ti.

-Gracias por ser sincero.

-Alguna vez debo serlo –la chica rió y se dispuso a marchar cuando escuchó la voz del chico llamándola por su nombre.

-Sif –los ojos castaños lo miraron con curiosidad –eres agradable cuando no te rodeas por ese grupo de descerebrados, cuando recuerdes que a diferencia de ellos que se dejan seducir por sirvientas, tú tienes cerebro, pasa por la biblioteca… -la chica se sorprendió pero asintió –y recuerda que los libros no son para tirarlos, no me obligues a teñir a los nobles asgardianos nuevamente de colores… –ella soltó una risotada, muy poco digna de una dama, y luego se marchó del lugar.

Loki decidió que debía hacer lo mismo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación encontró a Thor durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su cama.

_Ese idiota,_ en vez de haber ido a hacer las paces con sus amigotes, se quedó toda la tarde esperándolo… es que ni siquiera su poder de escondite y evasiva era suficiente contra la obstinación de esa cabeza rubia.

Chasqueó la lengua en disgusto y se acercó para comenzar a moverlo.

-Anda, hermano, regresa a tu habitación… quiero dormir –se sentó en la cama para estar más cómodo y lo movió más fuerte -¡Hermano, quiero dormir!

No supo cómo ocurrió pero de pronto se vio atrapado bajo el cuerpo de Thor. Pasado la sorpresa inicial bufó con molestia.

-¡Me engañaste! ¡No dormías!

-Aprendí del mejor…

-¿Para eso te he evitado toda la tarde? ¿Llegas y pretendes que todo mi sacrificio se vaya volando a Midgard sólo atrapándome entre tus brazos?

-Eso es exactamente lo que pretendo, hermano.

El rubio rozó ambos labios y se separó sonriendo. El moreno sólo suspiró.

-No estás peleando hoy…

-Lo sé –gruñó por lo bajo, luego tosió leve como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta y quisiera sacarlo –pero… es difícil seguir escapando cuando extrañé esto todo el día, deberías besar peor, deberías no gustarme tanto ¡Buscarte una novia! Luego me olvidaría de ti y los dos seríamos muy felices.

-Mientes…

-¡Rayos Thor! ¡Lo sé!.. –bufó fuerte y peleó un poco, sólo para darse por vencido inmediatamente.

-¿Entonces dejarás de arrancar?

-Ni lo sueñes… mañana será otra odisea… otra y otra y otra… hasta que te canses.

-O tú te canses.

-Hermano, esto está mal, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé… comportémonos como gente consciente y demos un paso al lado con esta relación.

Era extraño cada vez que se escuchaba decir esas palabras sentía que se oían de forma menos y menos creíble.

-No –y claro… el mayor ni siquiera tenía consideración de la fuerza de voluntad que debía tener para pronunciarlas.

.

Finalmente siguió escondiéndose por muchos meses más… porque las escondidas eran su juego favorito y porque cada noche era encontrado y apresado entre los brazos de Thor.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Aquel invierno había sido el peor que había visto en su joven vida. Un temporal de nieve azotó a Asgard durante tres días ante los ojos atónitos de sus habitantes.

Odín no se había quedado tranquilo hasta que le preguntó a Heimdall si los gigantes de hielo estaban preparando las armas para romper el pacto de paz, pero este negó, sólo era un cambio climático, muy raro y poco predecible, pero natural finalmente.

Así que decidió que la mejor decisión era mantenerse en cama hasta más tarde entre los brazos de Frigga y suspender los consejos y reuniones para que sus nobles no murieran de hipotermia en el intento de llegar al palacio.

A la madre de todo le pareció una escusa de su esposo, pero no dijo absolutamente nada porque estaba encantada con la idea. Nunca tenían tiempo para ellos y ese sería un caso especial.

Esos fueron los tres días más perezosos que se recordaron en ese palacio. Con el frío inclemente que caía era imposible entrenar ya que todo estaba bajo nieve y esta no dejaba de elevar más y más los montículos blancos que se creaban sobre el césped.

Thor aprovechó esos días para descansar junto a Loki, en silencio, frente a una chimenea que muy pocas veces había sido prendida, al lado de una bebida caliente y sosteniendo entre los brazos a su hermano que leía con absoluta paz y concentración.

El rubio ni siquiera se movía, le gustaba estar así sintiendo el frío del cuerpo del moreno, que tan difícilmente conseguía calentarse, contra el suyo que jamás se enfriaba. Además Thor había descubierto que odiaba ese clima y sólo lo aguantaba porque era una escusa para quedarse en cama junto al menor mucho más tiempo que el debido, si es que llegaban a salir de ella.

Luego del tercer día de nevada el sol salió con pereza sobre un cielo completamente despejado y burlón… como si jamás hubiera azotado su furia en aquella ciudad. Ese mismo cielo, antes gris y cargado de nieve ahora se abría pacífico y amigable.

Loki miraba por la ventana el amanecer con una taza de té de hierbas que le habían llevado en la noche y que había recalentado con magia en la madrugada luego de haber sido ignorada a cambio de los labios de Thor.

Decidió que quería vivir ese frío intenso por sus propias manos… lo llamaba, lo necesitaba, escocía debajo de piel con desesperación, sintiendo de pronto que la tibieza de palacio lo estaba asfixiando poco a poco.

Se colocó lo primero que encontró en el suelo, le dejó un beso en la frente a su dormido hermano y luego corrió sin detenerse en ningún segundo hasta que encontró la libertad en forma de nieve. No pudo evitarlo y se tiró sobre ella, riendo como jamás lo había hecho.

Nunca había visto nieve, por lo menos no tanta en el mismo lugar. Agarró un puñado y se lo llevó a la boca saboreando la insípida frescura tan nueva y fascinante. Escaló los árboles y golpeó sus ramas para que las ramas se desvistieran del blanco, se dio cuenta que amontonando círculos podía hacer como un muñeco, le puso dos piedras de ojos, pasto quemado y amarillo por el frío como pelo y con un dedo le dibujó una sonrisa. El hombre de nieve estaba tan feliz como Loki lo estaba.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a amontonarse, lo más disimulados que podían, cruzando con premeditada lentitud, observando de reojo como el serio príncipe mostraba cada uno de sus sentimientos de forma cálida y tan lejano a lo que era.

Los reyes, que por casualidad pasaban por ahí quedaron prendados de la sobrecogedora escena y por mientras los ojos de Frigga brillaban con emoción desbordante, casi al borde de las lágrimas a Odín le tiritaban las manos y un gran peso comenzó a crecer de forma dolorosa en su pecho, se llevó la mano al corazón y si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba vivo, seguramente hubiera pensado que se lo habían arrancado… o que no estaba… quizá sería mejor que no estuviera, porque le dolía como su pequeño hijo se divertía emocionado con algo que debía serle absolutamente indiferente e incluso tedioso como a la mayoría de los asgardianos.

La madre de todo adivinó los tortuosos pensamientos de su esposo y le tomó la mano con la calidez que siempre generaba.

-Él es tu hijo… tuyo y mío… y nosotros somos sus padres… no importa su origen… no importa dónde haya crecido, lo importante es lo que nos une en nuestros corazones.

-Es que… estaba destinado a morir.

-Lo sé, cielo… tanto como sé que el amor que desarrollaste por él no fue instantáneo, pero que nadie jamás podrá decir que no lo amas y darías tu vida por él… por ese chiquillo travieso que es capaz de armar un escándalo con una broma del porte de Yggdrasil, pero que también puede recitar todos los títulos de los libros guardados en la biblioteca… Odín… tú amas a ese niño como hijo propio.

-Frigga… eso es porque es mi hijo… no me duele que no lleve mi sangre… lo que me duele es que él siente que no siempre está en su elemento… quizá es porque yo lo saqué de él.

-No, cielo… si el bebé estaba abandonado, iba a morir… por mientras viva se puede hacer algo… pero si se muere ya no hay más de dónde afirmarse…

-Mi amada esposa… -la abrazó levemente –a veces siento que me duele también tener a Loki tan lejos…

-Entonces ve… está ahí, al alcance de tu mano, tan feliz que será incapaz de rechazarte.

-Pero, Frigga ¿Jugar con nieve? Soy un rey y un guerrero…

-Y también eres un padre, ahora anda y compórtate como tal.

A regañadientes se marchó y cuando llegó cerca del menor se removió algo incómodo dentro de sus pieles, respiró hondo y tomó el valor que se supone debía tener como general de un ejército, agarró una bola de nieve y con suavidad la lanzó sobre la cabeza del chico, este sintió el golpe y se volteó con el ceño fruncido pensando que detrás de él encontraría a un rubio de ojos azules y rasgos fuertes.

Se equivocó horriblemente.

Intentó balbucear algo, cualquier cosa que le mostrara que realmente no estaba tan nervioso como se sentía, pero fue imposible. Su padre estaba ahí. Su padre le había tirado una bola de nieve. Su padre quería jugar con él.

Intentó hablar de nuevo y de pronto notó la incomodidad de Odín y la mirada de culpa que tenía en su ojo. Seguramente seguía con el ceño fruncido y pensó que se había enojado.

Loki soltó una carcajada sorpresiva y violenta que golpeó su garganta y tomó una bola de nieve también, lanzándosela a su padre en señal de que aceptaba el juego.

El Padre de Todo sonrió de forma brillante y comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve. El príncipe construyó un fuerte con mucha nieve y un poco de magia y Odín le reclamó que eso no era justo.

-Padre, esto es guerra, no tiene que ser justo, lo que más importa es ganar.

-¿A sí, chiquillo tramposo? –el viejo hombre corrió tras él lanzando bolas, intentando alcanzarlo pero Loki parecía un conejo el hombre tuvo que darle la razón a Thor cuando llegaba triste a la mesa familiar y él preguntaba sólo porque es el deber de un padre preguntar cuando un hijo está triste y su hijo mayor le contestaba "porque Loki sabe esconderse como roedor".

El pequeño gritaba y reía escapando de su padre, encantado con una habilidad desconocida para dominar la nieve. Minutos después llegó Thor, despeinado y somnoliento, su instinto lo había llamado al campo de batalla; era una cosa que llevaba en la sangre, igual que Odín: el oler la guerra. Sonrió de forma brillante y cuando hubo escogido bando se lanzó con una bola de nieve en la mano y atacó a su padre, ambos hermanos se miraron cómplices y comenzaron a atacarlo, así mientras Loki defendía y construía muros de hielo y nieve, el rubio se encargaba del cruel ataque frontal.

Finalmente Odín terminó cayéndose y entre risas de los tres, los niños (para el Padre de Todo aún eran niños) se tiraron al suelo, acomodándose entre sus brazos mientras este los envolvía en sus pieles para protegerlos del frío.

-Está bien, me rindo, han ganado usando la fuerza y la astucia… -sonrió orgulloso como si nunca se hubiese tratado de lanzar nieve y sí de una guerra muy cruel -sólo uno de ustedes se va a convertir en rey, pero el otro debe quedarse como consejero, es la única forma en que mente y fuerza se unan en una dupla gloriosa, trayendo honor a Asgard.

Los dos hermanos sonrieron felices hasta que el mayor de ellos frunció el ceño.

-Padre ¿Me está diciendo idiota?

La carcajada fuerte y limpia que soltó Loki por sus palabras llenó el ambiente de una cálida sensación y pronto contagió al Padre de Todo quién se unió a la muestra de felicidad a pesar del rostro indignado del su primogénito.

Entraron luego de armar un muñeco de nieve porque el reclamo del estómago de Thor sonaba con fuerza recordando que ninguno de los hijos de Odín había desayunado.

.

.

Era increíble, pero a escondidas Sif se había vuelto su amiga y confidente, se encontraban en la biblioteca o en algún rincón oculto del castillo y mientras Loki le enseñaba hechizos que ella pudiera realizar, la doncella le ayudaba con la espada.

-No quiero leer esto –gruñía la chica mientras recostaba la cabeza en las hojas de un libro abierto.

-No te estoy preguntando, Lady Sif, ahora concéntrate y memoriza el hechizo y sus condiciones para realizarlo.

-Loki, no entiendo nada… explícamelo tú.

-Claro, después de que lo leas y tengas las bases en tu cabeza… no te puedo regalar todo Sif, ahora lee el condenado hechizo o yo invocaré uno para que no puedas apartar el libro de tu cara en todo el día.

-Aggggghhh –la morena siempre se quejaba, es que Loki podía llegar a ser un temible profesor, muy serio, muy parco, apenas expresivo, igual que el hechicero de la corte… ¿Es que todos esos sabiondos terminaban igual de amargados?

-Me vengaré cuando te toque clases de espada.

-He practicado por mi cuenta… verás cómo he mejorado.

¿Hasta en eso tenía que ser aplicado el condenado mocoso?

Muchas veces decidían pasar de las clases y simplemente se sentaban en el pasto a cortar flores, al menor le gustaba trenzar los cabellos de la chica en silencio y con delicada paciencia. A Sif le parecía que era una broma que el chico fuera varón, una de muy mal gusto… habría sido una maravillosa princesa.

-Creo que es tiempo de cortármelo.

-¿Por qué? Lo tienes muy lindo.

-Me molesta para los entrenamientos…

-Es una lástima.

-Es un precio mínimo por poder pelear y realizar mis sueños.

-Entiendo… entonces te apoyo… -generalmente mantenían esos silencios agradables, contemplativos, la chica disfrutando los dedos de él entre sus cabellos, acariciándolos, sintiéndose mal por sentir que eso era extremadamente erótico, pero no pudiendo evitarlo, porque así como sus manos rozaban delicados las hebras oscuras o las hojas de los libros se imaginaba que podría acariciar el cuerpo de una mujer, con tanta contemplación y devoción… tan concentrado sólo como Loki podía ser.

-¿N-No… lo quieres cortar tú?

-¿En serio me darías el honor?

-Confío en ti, Loki.

-¿Quién lo diría? ¡Después de tantos años! –el moreno rió a carcajadas y la guerrera chasqueó la lengua.

-No arruines el momento.

-Está bien, está bien, en la noche, antes de que te vayas pasa por mi pieza y cortaré tu cabello

-Gracias…

A Sif le gustaba Loki, porque Loki era muchas veces frío y serio, pero astuto y problemático, sus bromas eran divertidas y las anécdotas que contaba no parecían salidas de la boca de un chico menor que ella, cuando se enojaba podía sentir como la furia se concentraba en esos ojos verdes e incluso, cuando era demasiado, sus grandes dones se salían de control y las cosas volaban de un lado a otro y su cuerpo que parecía siempre tan pequeño, tomaba potencia y se veía más imponente de lo que realmente era, aún así la mayoría del tiempo era gentil, suave y afeminado. Le gustaba que a pesar de respetarla como guerrera, también la respetara como mujer… le abría las puertas, le cedía el asiento y llegaba a verla con flores. Habían días completos en que ellos no hablaban, se quedaban uno apoyado en el otro y en silencio contemplaban las nubes… bueno ella… él generalmente ocupaba el mayor tiempo posible para leer y estudiar. Le gustaba el mar de oposiciones que era su amigo, por ejemplo, cuando Loki amaba, lo hacía de verdad, pero si llegaba a odiarte, era mejor que escaparas de Asgard porque era capaz de perseguirte por los nueve mundos con tal de hacerte la vida imposible; era apasionado aunque no lo demostrara, o lo demostrara en forma de obsesión.

También le gustaba cuando lo abrazaba. Su piel siempre estaba fría. Sentía que ese frío le llegaba casi al alma, la helaba, pero no era incómodo, era como menta muy fresca que le invadía los sentidos… Loki siempre olía a menta.

A Sif le gustaba Loki y si hubiera podido elegir sobre sus sentimientos no estaría enamorada de Thor, sino del menor de los hermanos, fue capricho del destino, sólo porque no lo conoció antes como lo conocía ahora.

Thor era un guapo, bruto, bonachón, capaz de dar la vida por cualquier otro ser, noble y brillante como el sol: era gritos, borrachera, hermandad, sensualidad salvaje y bruta y era el sueño de todas las doncellas del pueblo. Era luz.

En cambio Loki era la luna: inteligente, elegante y travieso, un erudito, coqueto, frío y distante, ajeno al resto… aún así podía notar como en las reuniones muchas doncellas lo miraban con malas intenciones y al contrario de Thor, el cuerpo del menor de los príncipes también llamaban a muchos guerreros al pecado, él no se daba cuenta, con su andar altivo e inalcanzable flotaba sobre el resto de las cabezas sin sacar el rostro del libro que parecía más importante que cualquier otro ser. Él podía pensar que todos lo odiaban, pero ella tenía la certeza de que moriría de un infarto si supiera la cantidad de miradas que levantaban con su tranquilo andar. Tampoco es que corrieran los rumores en voz alta… todos temían la fácil ira de ese mágico ser por lo que nadie hablaba demasiado del tema.

-Creo que está empezando a helar, Sif, vamos a mi cuarto antes de que se haga más tarde –la niña lo miró y le sonrió, ese era uno de aquellos días en que apenas cruzaban palabras.

Ella asintió y él se levantó tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse… ahí estaba de nuevo… siendo un caballero con una dama que no lo merecía. Se dejó arrastrar de la mano hasta la habitación y él preparó una silla.

Ella se sentó pensando en que la última vez que estuvo ahí habían hecho enojar de tal manera a Loki que arruinó la fiesta de cumpleaños de Thor, en ese minuto fue desagradable tener la piel morada, pero ahora se reía del suceso porque cada noble de Asgard mantuvo su piel teñida por lo menos una semana… incluido el Padre de Todo.

Sintió como su cabello era cepillado con los dedos, deshaciendo las trenzas con cuidado y devoción, desatando nudos, masajeando el cuero cabelludo y Sif pensó que era inmoral que Loki tuviera esas deliciosas manos porque ella lo quería como un hermano, pero se imaginaba cosas terribles que estaría dispuesta a hacer para que esas manos la tocaran de otra forma.

La peineta en el pelo y poco a poco el sonido de las tijeras presagiaron la masacre.

-¿Has cortado el pelo antes? –intenta conversar para distraerse, se sentía un poco nerviosa por su apariencia y un poco (muy poco) excitada.

-A Thor… siempre le corto el pelo, desde que éramos niños…

Ambos guardaron silencio y tuvo que maldecir en su mente al rubio porque si Loki le cortaba el pelo de esa misma forma en que se lo estaba cortando a ella, eso era incesto. porque el menor no eliminaba cabello si no que hacía el amor con los dedos en su cabeza.

Soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y el moreno sonrió, muy concentrado como para intuir el tono levemente sexual.

Cuando terminó Sif dejó escapar un largo suspiro frustrado, no era justo que cosas tan buenas de la vida tuvieran fin.

-Listo –se atrevió a susurrar su amigo con la indecencia de recalcar lo que no quería escuchar. Se paró en silencio y lo quedó observando. Él era más alto que ella, pero se veía pequeño al ser tan delgado y pálido, al tener esas pestañas largas y femeninas y los labios sonrojados.

Sif aún estaba dormida con el corte de pelo, somnolienta y algo torpe, inconsciente… tan inconsciente que no pensó siquiera antes de medir sus actos.

La verdad es que desde hace tiempo que quería dejar de medir sus actos con respecto a Loki.

Fue ella quien lo arrinconó contra la muralla y acercó su rostro hasta que ambas narices toparon. El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido, intentó decir algo, reclamar, excusarse, rechazarla gentilmente, abrió la boca, pero no salieron palabras… fue el momento en que la chica aprovechó para meterle la lengua sin anestesia y cargada de pasión, tanta que por un segundo ambos olvidaron su amor a Thor y se vieron correspondiendo.

Ella era su amiga, su confidente, la persona que lo seguía hasta la biblioteca y se atrevía a leer libros que apenas entendía por acompañarlo, era su pupila y su maestra y la quería tanto que el beso hacía que le doliera el pecho, pero no era capaz de alejarla, no era capaz de romperle el corazón, porque "rayos" él ya se estaba metiendo con el hombre que ella amaba y estaba seguro que ella lo seguía amando, que eso que ocurría no era más que un acto de soledad… y "rayos, rayos, rayos" lo peor de todo es que realmente besaba bien, besaba como un hombre besa a la chica y se le antojó tan horriblemente irónico, porque él jamás se sintió chica aunque muchas veces se lo recalcaron y siempre la trató a ella como una porque "¡Rayos!" ¡Eso era!

Aún así los brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura le hacían pensar lo contrario.

Ninguno cerró los ojos y cuando se separaron no estaban ni sonrojado, ni jadeante, no era como cuando Thor lo besaba; estaban serios, midiendo cada posible reacción del otro, levemente asustados, pero más que nada expectantes.

Se miraron profundamente y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Eso fue horrible –dijo Sif.

-No estuvo tan mal… creo…

-Me sentí demasiado hombre.

-Deberías haberme dejado a mí tomar ese lugar, no porque no sea un guerrero significa que no sea hombre.

-Lo siento… me dejé llevar… pero me agradó… besas bien, Loki… gracias por responderlo…

-Quizá algún día lo repitamos.

-Quizá te deje ser el hombre.

-No sé por qué estoy dudando de esa promesa…

Cuando la chica se retiró él comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Estaba cansado y deseaba dormir. Seguía pensando en el beso, quizá él sí le gustaba a su amiga, de cierta manera ella también le gusta a él… sus labios eran carnosos y tenía pechos bonitos y tenía una figura curtida por el ejercicio. Además era increíblemente atractiva y no dudaba que si no se derritiera por su hermano, por la manera en que besaba y en el olor que desprendía su pelo cuando dormía, podría haber estado con ella alguna vez.

Ni siquiera esperó que Thor apareciera abriendo la puerta la puerta de una patada y lo encontrara medio desnudo. Su rostro estaba descompuesto, una mezcla de dolor y rabia profunda, no entendió nada, sólo se vio de pronto tumbado en la cama, con su hermano arriba, besándolo penetrante, demandante, mucho diente, lengua y saliva y la "maldita" puerta abierta, propensos a ser vistos por cualquiera que pasara por ese lugar.

Intentó empujarlo, pero cuando lo hizo vio, notó aterrado el dolor por el rechazo en los ojos de Thor. Qué estaba pasando ahí.

-Hermano… -se atrevió por fin a hablar, aunque los ojos azul frío se clavaron iracundos en él.

-¡¿Qué hacía aquí?!

-¿Qué?

-¡No te hagas el idiota, vi a Sif salir de aquí! ¡¿Por qué estaba en tu pieza?!

Loki de pronto pudo entenderlo: estaba celoso y ni siquiera había visto el beso que se habían dado porque la puerta estaba cerrada, sólo especulaba y eso lo estaba matando aún más, podía notarlo… quizá qué imaginaba esa cabeza que estaban haciendo.

-Le corté el pelo –señaló las tijeras y el cabello negro que seguía en el suelo.

Thor pareció entender la respuesta, se tranquilizó, pero esa paz trajo aún más dudas e inseguridades.

-Por qué…

-Me lo pidió… -notó la mirada que le preguntaba aún más allá, porque no estaba entendiendo nada y Thor no estaba acostumbrado a no comprender cosas de la vida, especialmente cosas de sus seres cercanos –es mi amiga.

-¿Desde cuándo? Se llevaban fatal.

-Tres meses atrás… no mucho… ella aún pasa las tardes con tu grupito, pero de vez en cuando se escapa para acompañarme a la biblioteca, o conversar… o cualquier cosa en realidad…

-Por qué no me lo dijiste… -Loki frunció el ceño.

-Tú no andas diciéndome todos los nuevos amigos que haces… por qué tendría que hacerlo yo.

-¡Porque ella es mi amiga!

-Y ahora también es mía ¿Tanto te enoja que tenga amigos? Tú eras el que decía que debía ser más sociable ¿no?

De pronto el rubio fue consciente de los celos estúpidos que sentía contra Sif y respiró profundo, se tranquilizó y por fin pudo notar el cuerpo sin camisa, con el pantalón a medio atar, que llevaba Loki. Tragó en seco. Aún le dolía el pecho y necesitaba descargar toda esa furia que no dejaba de herirlo aunque le hubieran explicado las cosas con razones. El mayor de los príncipes era una bestia… brusco y extremadamente emocional.

Se dirigió a la puerta y Loki pensó herido en que sólo iba a gritarle y luego se iría, se tendió enojado en la cama, escuchó la puerta cerrarse, luego con pesadez se volvió a sentar, detestaba pelear con Thor por cosas que no creía justas.

Miró al frente y se sorprendió al ver como el rubio se acercaba a él, sin dejar de mirarlo, de pronto sintiendo que hasta su alma estaba expuestas a los ojos azules de su hermano.

Tragó un poco y no se sorprendió cuando Thor se acomodó sobre él, obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente, se metió entre sus piernas, y comenzó a comérselo en un beso hambriento, aún furioso, pero mucho más sensual que el anterior. No se sorprendió tampoco cuando le levantó las caderas y comenzó a embestir contra él, rozando ambos miembros, haciéndolo gemir.

La boca de Thor abandonó la de Loki y comenzó a recorrer con besos y mordidas cada parte de piel expuesta hasta los pezones, mientras que sus manos hábiles comenzaban a bajar con ansias el pantalón.

Al moreno todo le daba vueltas, porque… "nuevamente, rayos" Thor le hacía el amor con cada beso, con cada caricia, con ese bulto duro entre sus piernas que ni siquiera podía verlo porque lo cubría el pantalón y tenía tanta curiosidad y necesidad de saber qué tanto había crecido con los años, lo estaba violando de la forma más lenta y salvaje que jamás había visto ¡Ni siquiera imaginó nunca que ambos conceptos pudieran mezclarse! No es que tuviera mucha experiencia, pero junto a su hermano podía sentir que tenía la suficiente, porque no había otra forma de que él, tan retraído, antisocial y lejano, mereciera siquiera una de esas caricias de un ser tan brillante como Thor, porque a él jamás se le hubiera ocurrido levantar sus caderas para aumentar la fricción y jalar de los cabellos rubios con morbosa necesidad si no hubiera sido porque era el mismo primogénito quien se fregaba contra él sin delicadeza.

No pudo evitar gemir su nombre y eso bastó para que la mirada de él, tan llena de emociones como siempre, lo miraran con infinito amor.

-Quiero tocarte, Loki… quiero más que besos…

-Thor… -se sonrojó ante sus palabras, pero asintió porque si el otro príncipe le hubiera dicho "quiero hacerte el amor" o "quiero que viajemos a Midgard y tener juntos una granja" también habría aceptado, porque no estaba en su genética negarle nada a su hermano.

Con mano temerosa, tan diferente al Thor seguro y ansioso que hace un momento lo atacaba, terminó de liberar el miembro de su hermano, que había comenzado a despertar con sus potentes besos y la deliciosa fricción entre ambos.

Acarició la punta, observando su rostro, maravillado por los labios sonrojados que luchaban por no gemir muy fuerte. Lo envolvió entre sus dedos y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente, con esa calma que sólo Loki le podía inspirar; sus jadeos, sus gemidos… lento… porque conociendo a su hermano, estaba seguro que así se tocaba él cuando estaba sólo en su cuarto.

A medida que la respiración de Loki se fue agitando las caricias se volvieron más fuerte, más intensas, más fuego… más como Thor… se olvidó de la paciencia y una nueva ansia comenzó a consumirlo por dentro: quería que su hermano se corriera, quería que lo tocara, quería que ambos se comieran, no era suficiente con sólo mirarlo. Lo volvió a besar con intensidad avasalladora y comenzó y refregarse como perro en la pierna de su hermano, mientras este sólo podía enredarse en los brazos del rubio y corresponder sus besos calientes y húmedos, lamer su lengua, sus dientes, sus labios y volver a invadirlo mientras embestía contra su mano.

-Más… -lloriqueó casi sin aire y el mayor tuvo que ocupar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerlo boca abajo y tomarlo con furia… ya llegaría el minuto, pero ese no era el momento.

Soltó un segundo el miembro de su hermano, quien gruñó en desacuerdo, sacándole una risita tonta, luego liberó el suyo propio y al levantar la vista le encantó notar el deseo de su hermano cuando sus ojos verdes miraron directamente su pene erecto y demasiado hinchado como para alguien de quince años. Intentó bajar la mano para tocarlo, pero él lo detuvo, amarró sus dos muñecas sobre la cabeza de este con uno sólo de sus brazos y las enterró en la almohada con más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado usar, pero demasiado excitado como para que fuera de otra forma. Agarró ambas erecciones entre su gran mano y comenzó a masturbarlas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Loki se derritiera bajo su toque brusco.

"¡Ahí, sí, ahí!" eso era su pulgar acariciando ambas puntas, lubricándolas con el pre-semen de ambos, haciendo la masturbación más fácil "¿Aquí?" "Oh sí, rayos, rayos, Thor, ahí, justo ahí".

No duraron mucho, simplemente porque el calor era tan desesperante que se metía en la piel y se acumulaba en sus miembros necesitados por expulsar el orgasmo.

Loki fue el primero en llegar y le mordió el labio tan fuerte a Thor que lo dejó sangrando, pero a esa altura el rubio ya no sabía de dolor sólo de algo parecido que le quemaba sobre la piel y lo hacía excitarse más y más, obligándolo a correrse con un grito ahogado por esa boca y el sabor metálico de la suya propia.

-Oh… Loki –suspiró y sonrió de manera relajada, abrazándolo fuerte a su cuerpo –no sabes cómo te amo.

El moreno se acurrucó contra su hermano sin importar que ambos cuerpos estuvieran manchados de semen y cuando la espalda del rubio se acomodó en el colchón, el se recostó en el amplio pecho.

Suspiró aún con el aliento demasiado revolucionado como para intentar hablar y cerró los ojos centrándose en los latidos del corazón de aquel ser grande y tosco que acababa de hacerle una de las mejores paja de su vida.

-También te amo, Thor –susurró contra su cuello provocándole cosquillas y ganas de volver a comerlo, pero no lo hizo, estaba seguro que si no se detenían ahí, la virginidad de su hermano sería historia.

El silencio invadió la habitación y lentamente el cansancio post orgasmo los alcanzó a ambos, las caricias en el pecho de Thor, los dedos grandes y brutos enredados en las hebras negras. Loki no podía cerrar los ojos por miedo que todo eso desapareciera. Tampoco podía dejar de sonreír como idiota.

-¿Duermes? –preguntó con voz tímida.

-Aún no…

-¿Crees que podríamos tener avances sin que necesariamente tengas que estar enojado o celoso?

La carcajada de su hermano sonó como un trueno dentro de la habitación y Loki podría jurar que incluso la vio iluminarse como la noche en una tormenta.

Ninguno de los dos habló más, pero el menor asumió que eso era un sí y más relajado comenzó a dormirse con la intención de guardar su _primera vez_ dentro de su libro de romance y meter en su cofre de profundos secretos el beso que compartieron con su única y mejor amiga.

No quería volver hacer enojar a su hermano, aunque si terminaba tocándolo de esa forma quizá no era tan mala idea contarle el pequeño desliz con Sif.

.

.

.

Sif estaba asomada por la ventana, mirando el cosmos, pensando en los ojos de su hermano Heimdall que observaban todo ¿Habría visto ese horrible beso entre ella y Loki? No había sido tan horrible la verdad… extraño y andrógeno quizá… de pronto entendió que si estaba con Loki era parecido a ser lesbiana, aunque podía darle el beneficio de la duda con un nuevo beso.

Se sentía asustada por desear otro.

Se rozó los labios y suspiró negando. No importaba, pudiera ser que le atrajera el menor… todo por culpa de sus maneras caballerosas y la suavidad de sus dedos. Pero aún así, en medio del beso, cuando tenía la lengua dentro de su boca, se permitió desear que fuera Thor quien realmente estaba ahí junto a ella.

Aunque no se lo dijo a Loki.

-Quizás… algún día… pueda ser él.

Se sintió mareada y cansada ¿Sería muy malo que le gustaran los dos hermanos?

Se fue a acostar y se pasó una mano por su melena corta y se sorprendió al sacar unas florecitas, se paró apresurada y se miró en el único espejo que existía en su pieza. Sonrió maravillada al ver su pelo adornado por obra del moreno. Su mirada era brillante, estaba emocionada… finalmente se fue a acostar pensando que quizá prefería los labios finos y elegantes de Loki antes que los carnosos de Thor.

_Pero sólo quizá._


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Loki sabía lo que era masturbarse. Como cualquier niño que comenzaba a dejar de serlo tenía días en los que su pantalón tiraba con el mínimo roce de cualquier cosa y la única forma de experimentar alivio al ardor bajo el vientre era la de satisfacerse personalmente. No lo encontraba ni lo más honroso, ni lo más elegante, pero lo aceptaba porque era parte de crecer.

_La primera vez que le ocurrió no lo aceptó tan fácilmente._

Oficialmente no se hablaba se sexo en Asgard, más que nada era un rumor entre compadres de copas, amigas desvergonzadas o de padre a hijo, si es que había suerte de tener a alguien que los aconsejara.

Odín le explicó todo a Thor, con detalles y maneras: desde cómo se conquistaba a una dama, hasta como se debía comportar un hombre en la cama. Habló con su voz ronca, pero más suave de lo normal, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien los escuchara, fue descarado e indecente para referirse a muchas cosas, tal y como los hombres suelen serlo cuando están en confianza. El pre-adolescente lo miraba fascinado y con deseos de volverse hombre lo antes posible, aunque aún sentía cierto rechazo por las niñas, menos por Sif quien básicamente era un niño.

Cuando a Odín le tocó explicarle a Loki sobre los mismos temas se le formó un nudo en la garganta y terminó tartamudeando sobre libros y cosas como esas. Finalmente no pudo; se sintió cobarde y un horrible padre ¡Pero le era imposible! Ese lindo rostro femenino, los verdes y brillantes ojos enmarcados con largas pestañas y el cuerpo fino y gracioso de su hijo muchas veces lo hacían olvidar que era un varón y simplemente jamás podría decirle esas cosas a una dama.

El padre de todo sabía que Loki era un niño, pero la imagen tan delicada en su cabeza lo perturbaba al punto de hiperventilar como si estuviera empuñando una mano doble en medio de una batalla._ Quizá en su cerebro sí lo hacía._

El moreno tampoco tenía amigos con los que hablar de ese tipo de cosas (o cualquier cosa) y sólo sabía las teorías del sexo por cuentos antiguos, hablando de promiscuos dioses que hacían a veces cosas muy aberrantes, las cuales no relataban en sus libros con detalle, pero le hacían una idea general de lo que era el sexo y se prometió que jamás sucumbiría a cosa tan asquerosa.

Lo cierto es que como a todo adolescente le llegó la hora de que las hormonas fueran más fuerte que cualquier relato ficticio y enfermo sobre parafilias y un día amaneció con un gran calor en su entrepiernas y con miedo notó que estaba absolutamente duro… eso estaba mal… se bajó el pantalón de pijama y tuvo que amortiguar el gemido con la palma de su mano; hasta el roce de la tela lo calentaba.

"_Oh no, oh no, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí"._

Tocó con un índice su miembro duro y se le secaron los labios ante la sensación de vértigo que tenía en ese instante en el estómago.

Decidió que eso lo hacía sentir levemente mejor así que comenzó a tocarlo sólo con la punta del dedo, picándolo.

_No fue suficiente._

El dedo comenzó a viajar de la base hasta la punta y luego nuevamente a la base. El calor en su cuerpo iba aumentando y también las necesidades de ir más allá, agarró su miembro con dos manos y comenzó a masturbarlo como si no volviera a ver amanecer jamás.

La verdad es que esa primera vez no fue realmente satisfactoria, recordó haber estado disfrutándolo y luego comenzar a aburrirse de no llegar a nada, le dolía el antebrazo por el esfuerzo y el calor que antes tanto le molestaba, poco a poco fue difuminándose en su cuerpo dejándolo con sensación insatisfecha y mucha energía acumulada ¿eso era el sexo que todos rumoreaban que era tan genial? Eso no tenía sentido.

No se rindió ante el primer desaire, aunque era más que nada porque sentía que si no le encontraba solución a eso con rapidez iba a estar excitado todo el día y la erección le molestaba para caminar, aunque los amplios pantalones, que había optado por usar ese último tiempo, lo cubrían.

Leyó, investigó, aprendió y usó su raciocinio como lo hacía con la magia o para solucionar cualquier problema claramente desagradable para él.

_Luego del primer orgasmo le quedó claro que desagradable no era la palabra que usaría._

La primera semana, desde que conoció la masturbación, bajó cuatro kilos. Pronto la necesidad de buscar más sobre el sexo se hizo apremiante.

Finalmente Odín entendió qué estaba pasando: tendría que hablar con él y no acobardarse; ser padre no era nada fácil y a veces sabía que era mejor siendo rey.

Fue a la habitación de Loki y tocó la puerta, escuchó un "pase" desde el interior y vio tranquilamente leyendo a su hijo, como siempre lo hacía.

Suspiró y con palabras torpe comenzó a dar una introducción larga, enredada y sin mucho sentido. Loki afiló la mirada sin entender a lo que su padre quería llegar y de pronto, al ver el nerviosismo de su progenitor, la forma en que se acariciaba constantemente el cuello que queda debajo de la nuca y sumado a las palabras inconexas que de pronto tenían relación entre sí, todo cobró sentido.

-No te preocupes padre, ya sé todo sobre sexo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Libros –aclaró, no fuera a pensar que andaba de cama en cama como de seguro había empezado a ir el retrógrado de su hermano.

-No sabía que existían libros de esos.

-Siempre hay libros para todo, aunque estos me costó encontrarlos aún más que los de magia negra, pero sí, existen.

-¿Haces magia negra? –preguntó alarmado, Loki levantó la vista de su libro y le dio una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Me sé un par de trucos, pero no me gusta… las consecuencias suelen ser horribles… estoy bien así, mi magia es suficientemente poderosa.

-Oh… bien… -se levantó un poco aturdido y caminó hacia la puerta. Se volteó para verlo la última vez y notó las ojeras bajo los ojos y los pómulos marcados que le daban la apariencia de estar enfermo -¿te has estado masturbando mucho?

Loki sintió que se mareaba repentinamente, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, con de los nervios de punta en su piel. En ese minuto pudo decir que todo lo que había vivido en experiencia de vergüenza antes no era nada. Resopló un poco, tartamudeó y de pronto se vio como su padre se veía hace unos segundos atrás cuando intentó hablarle de sexo, eso no le gustó por lo que tomó aire y se tranquilizó, volviendo a ser dueño de la situación.

-¿Se refiere a que he bajado de peso?

-Sí –Odín sonrió al notar lo rápido que el niño se componía, es que Loki poseía un temple de acero, o por lo menos una máscara muy desarrollada.

-La verdad es que lo he hecho más como forma de experimento e investigación.

-¿Experimento de qué?

-No querrá saberlo, padre, no querrá saberlo… -el moreno regresó a su libro y el rey supo que era su forma de finalizar la conversación, así que solamente le quedó salir y cerrar con cuidado.

.

Cuando el moreno despertó sintió que un bombardeo de recuerdos estaba fresco y rondando por su cabeza, pensó en la noche anterior y se sonrojó al notar que le había encantado ser tocado por su hermano.

Abrió más y más los ojos, sintiendo como las pesadas cortinas dejaban entrar apenas los rayos del sol: eran pocos y estaban difuminados, eso significaba que sería alguna hora del alba y todos aún estarían durmiendo. Se intentó volver a acurrucar contra Thor y jadeó al sentir el cuerpo caliente de su hermano, tan contrario al suyo que siempre estaba helado, cerró los ojos y de pronto fue consciente de lo placenteramente cómodo que era estar ahí. Placentero de una forma absolutamente sexual y quedó demostrado en la erección matutina que presentaba y se estaba rozando en las sábanas haciéndolo tragar saliva y avergonzarse.

Intentó distraer sus pensamientos, ya por experiencia sabía que los brazos del rubio eran prisiones imposibles de abrir y no deseaba despertarlo mientras se paseaba desnudo con una erección entre sus piernas. Aún le avergonzaban esas cosas y quizá nunca dejarían de hacerlo.

Pensó en magia, en el gracioso intento de beso con Sif del día anterior, en historias de guerra, en libros especialmente aburridos, en poemas y leyendas, pensó en la nieve que tanto le había gustado… nada… seguía ahí: erguida en gloria, burlándose de su intento infructuoso por hacerla desaparecer.

-No es justo… –gruñó –piensa en cosas feas… -con Thor pegado a él, su aliento tibio contra el cuello, el vientre aún pegajoso por la esencia de ambos, simplemente era imposible; sólo podía imaginar cosas bellas y excitantes y cada vez estaba más duro.

Casi quiso llorar, pasó más de dos horas despierto intentando eliminar su erección, de pronto sintió a Thor agitarse y poco a poco mirarlo, adormilado.

-Mmmmmmhh… hermano… deja de moverte entre mis brazos, no me dejas dormir.

-Irónico –gruñó ya molesto por la situación –porque llevo mucho tiempo despierto y recién das señales de vida… -Thor levantó la cabeza, extrañado, Loki estaba de muy mal humor y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño ¡No debía ser así! La noche anterior había sido excitante y gloriosa ¿No debería estar meloso y con una sonrisa?

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué cosa te pasó para estar tan molesto? –vio como el sonrojo comenzó a aflorar fuerte por su mejilla, haciendo que poco a poco se extendiera por todo el rostro y terminara en sus orejas, se estaba comportando muy extraño aún para ser Loki -hermano, si no me dices no te puedo ayudar…

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! –se cubrió la boca al notar lo rabioso y desesperado que había sonado eso.

El mayor frunció el ceño enojado y le afirmó con fuerza una muñeca, pero sin ánimo de lastimarlo. Analizó al menor, al tiempo que respiraba para intentar tranquilizarse.

-Habla… -gruñó apenas pero de forma suave y la vez amenazadora. El moreno tragó en seco e intentó soltarse sin fuerza suficiente para hacerlo un acto verídico y valedero. La piel donde estaba la mano de Thor quemaba y hacía que deseara sentir más cerca el cuerpo de su hermano. Abrió la boca para tartamudear un par de cosas y finalmente desviar la mirada, el rubio se compadeció de él y aflojó el agarre, pero no lo soltó del todo. Le acarició con la otra mano el cabello negro, peinándolo lentamente y luego se acercó para abrazarlo, notando como se sobresaltaba e intentaba escapar sin conseguir nada en realidad.

Fue cuando Loki soltó un gemido.

Thor lo quedó mirando con rostro sorprendido y el hechicero lo único que consiguió hacer fue poner ambas manos en las mejillas ajenas y empujarlo para intentar mantenerlo lejos.

-¡Es vergonzoso, no me mires! –el rubio intentó hablar, pero el otro lo interrumpió -¡No se te ocurra preguntarme de nuevo qué es porque te voy a hechizar el cabello para que lo tengas verde por un mes!

-¡Rayos Loki, entonces dime!

-¡Una erección!... –tragó en seco y bajó la mirada –tengo una erección ¿está bien?

-Oh… ¿Eso era?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y te parece poco?!

-Hermano… despierto todos los días con una… -se acercó al cuerpo desnudo de él y le tomó las caderas para hacer presión y que sintiera su dura entrepiernas.

-Oh…

-Es normal… y nada que tu hermano mayor no pueda solucionar –el moreno se sonrojó ante las palabras y la clara connotación sexual de la que estaban cargadas…

.

.

.

Thor siempre soñó con ganarse el derecho de usar Mjolnir y así su ascensión al trono sería absoluta e indiscutible, no quería confesarlo pero se sentía muy inseguro de poder seguir los pasos de su padre.

Loki por otro lado no le encontraba gracia a un arma tan bestial y física; definitivamente no iba con su personalidad.

_Aún así lo quería._

Era sabido que quien manejara el martillo que controlaba el rayo, sería la mejor opción para ser el nuevo Rey de Asgard. El arma sólo podía ser levantada por una persona noble y merecedora de tanto poder. Si Loki alcanzaba la gloria alzando Mjolnir y ostentando el trono, su padre vería lo que realmente valía, sería el igual de Thor… por fin… por una vez en su vida; porque él a su corta edad (para un asgardiano) ya se había vuelto un mago y un guerrero, muchos de los hechizos que sabía quitaban la vida tan rápido que el enemigo no tenía tiempo de implorar siquiera. Pero seguía sintiéndose invisible.

_Él detestaba sentirse invisible._

A veces odiaba a Thor tan profundo que dolía, era un dolor diferente y antinatural que viajaba por sus venas y lo obligaba a meditar y gastar su energía usando sus dotes mágicas y los movimientos de espada que día a día aprendía con Sif. Si se acostaba cansado podría dormir sin soñar nada desagradable.

A veces sólo corría a los brazos de su madre cuando estaban solos. Ella lo recibía, lo dejaba llorar y aunque moría de ganas de preguntar qué le ocurría, nunca le obligaba a contar nada, sólo le recordaba que siempre estaría ahí para él; toda la vida, y como si intuyera lo que estaba ocurriendo le agregaba: "tú eres mi pequeño niño especial", él siempre le reclamaba, pero más que nada por aparentar, en realidad jamás se cansaría de los mimos de su madre.

A veces el amor tan profundo que sentía por Thor le ardía dentro del pecho con tanta desesperación que podía mantenerlo noches enteras en vela, corriendo a la biblioteca, escapándose a la cocina o simplemente dando vuelta en la cama, le dolía porque lo hacía sentirse culpable de tener una envidia tan profunda y poco sana. Había días en que invadía la cama de Thor y lo despertaba entre caricias apasionadas y frenéticas, frotándose contra su cuerpo, deseando herirlo con sus mordidas y los rasguños y que de paso él también lo dañara, quería sentirse como un animal; uno muy lastimado y con el orgullo por el suelo. Quería correrse hasta que su cuerpo se desmayara de cansancio y obligara a su mente a apagarse para poder dormir: siempre deseando que fuera para la eternidad, aunque se conformaba con un par de horas; lo suficiente para reponer fuerzas y poder invocar la capa de invisibilidad y seguir huyendo del mundo y en muy especial de su familia.

Lo peor de todo era que esos nefastos pensamientos comenzaban a crecer más y más como cualquier cosa que se siembra con odio y le iban calando su pequeño pecho, sintiendo que día a día moría un poco de su ser.

Estaba tan deseoso de un poco de amor de Odín que un día cuando este se acercó y le dijo "ya es hora, debes venir a una expedición con nosotros" sintió que podría correr por los pasillos y hacerle el amor a cada cosa y ser que se le cruzara. Era morbosamente excitante, a veces era tan indebido que se preguntaba si lo del incesto no era sólo una situación con su hermano mayor.

Con el caballo listo, una armadura demasiado pesada para un cuerpo tan enjuto y el corazón en la boca de despidió de su madre y marchó al lado izquierdo del Rey, frente a la fila de hombres que por primera vez lo miraban con el respeto que debía tener un hechicero que tan poderosa magia realizaba. Estaba tan emocionado que no le importó recitar hechizos todo el viaje, la mayoría para hacer más ligera la armadura y aumentar su rendimiento como protectora, los otros conjuros eran contra las mariposas de nervios que se alojaban en su estómago con el firme propósito de hacer nido.

-Quizás no haya pelea… -las palabras de Odín lo sorprendieron, pero era algo que entendía, muchas veces los seres problemáticos sólo se rendían al ver el ejército de feroces guerreros enfundados en armadura asgardiana.

-Lo entiendo, Padre… estoy feliz sólo con estar aquí.

El Rey asintió solemnemente, luego llamó a su consejero, al hechicero y algunos guardias y marcharon dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Nunca imaginaron la desolación que iban a encontrar.

El hedor a muerte les hizo pensar que estaban en el Hel, pero no habían cadáveres, solo una sensación oscura y horrible que calaba los hueso y hacía sentir nerviosos a los más valientes; no a Odín, su experiencia lo hacía invulnerable a eso, pero sí sabía que algo andaba mal ahí.

Thor y Loki eran los primeros en la formación, más atrás se encontraban los amigos del rubio quienes esperaban listos para el ataque, como todo el resto del ejército. Si era un buen día lo más seguro es que conseguirían un tratado de paz, si era uno muy bueno pelearían y luego llegarían a beber cerveza, vino e hidromiel.

El moreno tenía la vista perdida en la entrada de la ciudad donde había desaparecido su padre, él preguntó el por qué de la misión cosa que Thor jamás hacía, Odín le había sonreído gustoso por el interés expresado y le explicó que los pueblos aledaños habían informado que los habitantes de ahí estaban matando pastores y ganados.

Supuso que no era una misión difícil y por eso sería su primera experiencia, tampoco le molestaba, estaba feliz que por fin el Rey lo tomara en serio.

Soltó un suspiro y movió los hombros, no estaba acostumbrado a cabalgar tanto tiempo o a usar cosas tan incómodas. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un sudor frío le recorrió por la columna junto con un escalofrío… eso era malo… no conocía en persona esa sensación, pero había leído suficientes historias como para saber de qué se trataba.

Sin avisarle a nadie tomó su caballo y se dirigió corriendo dentro de la ciudad, dejando la voz de Thor atrás, quien le pedía que se detuviera.

"Olor a muerte… peor aún… putrefacción".

Al frente pudo ver a su padre con el séquito quienes avanzaban con cautela, fue cuándo un ser esquelético, salió de la nada para atacar al Rey.

-¡Draugr! –gritó desesperado y en un movimiento de su mano lanzó una llama verde que comenzó a consumir el cuerpo del cadáver.

-¡Loki! ¡Qué haces aquí, les dije que esperaran allá! –el moreno sintió una rabia dolorosa que crecía en su pecho; le había salvado la vida a su padre y este no era capaz siquiera de agradecer. Aún así no diría nada… no haría nada… no era el momento.

-¡¿Acaso no sintieron la presencia?! –miró con reproche al hechicero de la corte.

-Pero ya lo eliminó, príncipe, no debería haber más problemas –intentó obviar los ojos que todos ponían sobre él.

-No… -el menor estaba asustado… _estaba muy asustado…_

-¿Qué ves hijo?

-Son muchos –susurró apenas, mirando con ojos desorbitados las sombras de la ciudad –hay que replegarnos… y luchar…

-Señor… no creo que sea cierto… estos seres no trabajan en conjunto, además evitan la luz del sol… -murmuró el concejero y el hechicero asintió, concordando con lo dicho.

-Padre… tenemos que movernos ahora… -el sudor de la frente en Loki no mentía, tampoco la manera en que no dejaba de mirar las sombras que producían las casas, finalmente abrió los ojos de manera exagerada; aterrado y gritó -¡Ahora! –comenzó a montar a la salida, justo en el momento en que los no muertos aparecían por todas partes vestidos aún con ropas de sencillos campesinos. Ahí estaban las personas del pueblo.

Ninguno esperó más y siguieron a Loki quien se abría paso entre el verde fuego mágico que comenzaba a llenar las calles, logrando escapar.

-¡Tomen sus armas! –bramó Odín cuando llegó con su ejército –¡hay que acabar con los Draugr!

Los soldados se miraron desconcertados ¿Criaturas mitológicas?

No iba a ser un día para nada fácil.

**NA:** cortito, cortito el capítulo… pero el siguiente va a ser muy largo… espero que les vaya gustando la historia… poco a poco se va armando… gracias por los rev, favs y follow… dentro de todo es la única paga que tenemos los escritores de fics… Cualquier falla o equivocación háganmela saber porque la edité en contra el reloj o no podría subir hasta el lunes…


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

-Padre… escúcheme… no podemos sólo atacar a esos seres… -Odín lo miró seriamente, como analizándolo y luego asintió.

-¿Qué sugieres tú?

-Magia… los draugr son cadáveres que tienen el poder de regenerarse, las armas convencionales no los afectan.

-Pero los detienen –intentó intervenir el hechicero real –además cortándole las cabezas se pueden obtener buenos resultados –el menor de los príncipes le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno que hizo callar al mayor de golpe.

-Podrían morir, pero no es seguro… la única solución real que hay es que luego de cortar sus cabezas los quememos con magia…

-Sólo tenemos dos hechiceros.

-No, somos tres y yo puedo crear clones.

-¡Eso es ilógico! –respondió indignado el mago de la corte –¡los clones sólo son ilusiones… trucos para niños… no pueden hacer magia ni pelear!

El moreno lo miró con una sonrisa torcida y autosuficiente, haciéndolo callar de golpe.

-Para ti… que eres alguien con poderes básicos… yo en cambio pude mejorar el antiguo hechizo y mis clones son tan reales como yo…

-¿Y quién es el tercer hechicero? –Odín interrumpió la discusión, ganándose la mirada de ambos.

-Sif… le he estado enseñando a hacer magia y es realmente buena, además el hechizo de fuego es muy fácil… muy básico…

-Con su permiso, su majestad… -gruñó el concejero –somos un pueblo guerrero, no podemos depender de unos truquitos para impresionar tontos…

Incluso el hechicero real, quien era un lisonjero, se sintió indignado por las palabras. El Rey frunció el ceño y carraspeó levemente.

-Te pido que seas más respetuoso con mi hijo y sus grandes dones, sigue siendo un príncipe y como tal merece aunque sea tu silencio –el hombre se acobardó ante las palabras del Rey –ahora Loki… ¿Crees poder dirigir el ataque de los magos mientras nosotros nos encargamos de cortar cabezas?

-¡Inmediatamente voy a hablar con Sif! –lanzó una mirada de superioridad al hechicero real y con paso rápido se apresuró a cruzar las líneas hasta llegar a su amiga - ¡Sif! –la muchacha lo miró sorprendida -¡Te necesito como hechicera!

-¿Yo? P-Pero mis poderes son muy bajos…

-Tranquila… es algo fácil… y tus poderes son muy buenos ¡Confío absolutamente en ti! ¡Vamos! –cabalgaron hasta el inicio de los hombres ignorando la mirada de pregunta de los tres varones que completaban el grupo de Thor y al llegar ella lo observó nerviosa.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Recuerdas el hechizo de fuego?

-¡No!... Aún no lo domino, Loki…

-Claro que sí, estuve presente cuando casi quemaste mi túnica…

-¡No fui capaz de controlarlo!

-Tranquilízate… dedícate a apuntar y chasqueas los dedos… concéntrate, sólo es eso lo que te falta… recuerda que esta vez no hay dos oportunidades… si es necesario respira dos o tres veces antes de realizar cada pase mágico, hasta que sientas que tu corazón deja de latir con fuerza sorda… te recomiendo que vayas a pie, yo también lo haré… estaré cubriéndote, así que tranquila… quema sólo los cadáveres, los vivos déjamelos a mí… -Se bajó del caballo y ambos hechiceros lo hicieron junto a él –ustedes quédense con su armadura… yo… no puedo ser igual de ágil así… -al sacársela quedó únicamente en su túnica liviana y estuvo listo. Los Draugr ya se podían ver cerca, con sus pasos lentos y los gemidos tenebrosos que dejaban un aliento fétido en el aire.

Loki decidió que atacar de pie sería lo más apropiado para su pequeña tropa. Se concentró y su cuerpo comenzó a dividirse más y más hasta que ante los ojos de los soldados hubieron diez morenos con rostro pensativo y levemente perlado por el sudor de los nervios.

-Es hora… -murmuró Odín -¡Thor! –el rubio había permanecido cerca escuchando todo pero sin atreverse a intervenir -¡Dirigirás a la mitad del ejército al lado derecho y yo tomaré el lado izquierdo ¡Decapiten a todos esos monstruos…! Loki… -lo miró desde el caballo, pero luego decidió enfocar la vista al frente pues no sabía cuál de los diez era realmente su hijo –tú vas por el medio… ahora… -respiró hondo… podía sentir la presencia fantasmal de los no muertos -¡Por Asgard! –la voz del Rey rugió por las colinas y los guerreros, arengados por esta, cabalgaron detrás de sus líderes ante el enfrentamiento contra los seres de la muerte.

Loki jamás había estado en medio de una pelea, no sabía lo que era arrebatar la vida a otro ser, aunque más de la mitad de los conjuros que había aprendido eran exactamente para eso, no sabía lo que se sentía la adrenalina correr por las venas, ni siquiera se había imaginado lo delicioso que era el aire en el rostro mientras esquivaba ataques, golpeaba en los cráneos esqueléticos e incendiaba sus cuerpos inertes. Estaba eufórico. Tenía la vista nublada por el deseo de aniquilar y aunque nunca se consideró un asesino, esos seres pestilentes merecían la masacre.

Sacó su espada para dar estocadas, deteniéndolos un segundo antes de conjurar el fuego y hacerlos arder.

Se sentía liviano, jamás habría adivinado lo que era estar en el campo de batalla.

De vez en cuando miraba a los otros dos que estaban a su cargo y sonrió al notar como los movimientos de Sif eran cada vez más rápido y más certeros y pronto ya atacaba presas que se movían, sin errar en sus cálculos mentales.

Sabía que el hechicero real era bueno (aunque él lo hubiera desmerecido), por lo que no se sorprendió que se moviera con su misma gracia incinerando sin equivocarse ninguna vez.

Pasó por el lado de Fandral, quemando un cuerpo que él acababa de degollar, este lo miró alucinado.

-Estúpido Loki –gruñó sonrojado por el calor de la batalla y por los movimientos del menor –no puede desplazarse tan… delicioso… -degolló a otro y otro, cada vez más enojado.

-¿Así que te gusta Lengua de Plata? –Volstagg rió entre dientes.

-¡Cállate! No es mi culpa que parezca una chiquilla sin pechos… - se sentía avergonzado por la semi-erección que comenzaba a tener debajo de la armadura –además parece que bailara… ¡Tan erótico! –gritó frustrado, intentando mentirse de que su miembro levantado únicamente era por el fulgor de la batalla que él tanto amaba.

-Sólo cuida que no te oiga Thor –habló Hogun de forma monótona y seria –puede matarte por eso de los celos fraternales.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Dejen de fastidiar! ¡Aún sigo enojado con el idiota de mi "mejor amigo"! –el mujeriego estaba tan distraído reclamando que no notó cuando uno de los zombies se le lanzó encima y comenzó a crecer y a crecer impidiéndole moverse y poco a poco ahogándolo.

-¡Agh! –intentó hablar, pedir ayuda, pero sus amigos de pronto estaban muy lejos, rodeados de monstruos como ese, demasiado ocupados como para enterarse qué le ocurría a él. No podía pelear, comenzaba a marearse por la falta de oxígeno y sus costillas sonaban amenazando con quebrarse en cualquier minuto. Intentó moverse sin éxito, gastando poco oxígeno que quedaba en sus pulmones y ya sin fuerzas se dio por vencido. Dejó de luchar cerrando los ojos y odiando la patética forma en qué moriría.

Miró de soslayo cualquier cosa que no fuera ese fétido monstruo pues no quería ir al Valhalla con ese ser como última imagen y con sorpresa vio una espada cruzar por el cielo, escuchó como el metal destrozaba los músculos y huesos y luego su rostro se llenó de viscosa sangre pestilente y negra, luego empujaron el cuerpo inerte que estaba encima de él; así sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y su cuerpo de vida, se quedó tirado tres segundo más, riéndose como maniático, recargado con una nueva felicidad y vio que alguien le tendía la mano, él la recibió agradecido, notando que aquel que le había salvado la vida había sido Thor. No pudo evitar abrazarlo fuerte.

-Te debo mi vida…

-Ambos… nos debemos la vida… desde que empezamos a pelear juntos y a proteger nuestras espaldas…

El cuerpo al lado de ellos de pronto se prendió en una abrasante llama verde y mágica y seguido de eso una de las copias de Loki apareció cerca de ellos.

-Ten más cuidado –regañó a Frandal –no sólo tienen la capacidad de comer las entrañas de los enemigos y luego hacer que se levanten como uno más de ellos, sino que pueden crecer a gusto y asfixiar a sus oponentes.

-Ya me di cuenta –gruñó el soldado y luego se encogió de hombros –pero gracias a Thor estoy sano –le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, con fuerzas y con eso quedó absolutamente olvidado el percance con la sirvienta. Volvían a ser amigos.

.

La lucha se extendió más de lo que ninguno había pensado. Loki jadeaba mientras se afirmaba en su espada para no caer, sus clones aún danzaban por el campo de batalla, pero sólo sobrevivían seis de ellos. Los otros cuatros murieron a manos de esas criaturas tenebrosas y al desaparecer ellos se llevaron parte importante de su magia.

-Un poco más –susurró –no deben quedar tantos aldeanos…

El pueblo era pequeño y los draugr que iniciaron aquello no debieron haber sido más de tres, porque si en algo habían tenido razón el concejero y el hechicero real, fue que esos seres no eran buenos trabajando en equipo.

El verdadero problema eran los soldados muertos y devorados en el campo de batalla.

Muchos habían vuelto a levantarse y con sus cuerpos transformados en cadáveres animados, lanzándose a la carga pero esta vez contra sus propios compañeros.

-Bastardos –gruñó mientras buscaba un lugar relativamente apartado, si se concentraba lo suficiente podría mantener con vida esos seis clones. Tenía que reponer fuerzas –vamos Loki… un poco más… por Asgard… por tu padre… por Thor… ellos confían en ti…

Cayó de rodillas, sin dejar en ningún momento de murmurar hechizos para hacer más fuertes a sus clones. Los miraba de reojo y sonreía al ver el feroz ataque que estos comenzaban a realizar.

-Un poco más… un poco más… -regresó a los hechizos y tuvo que apoyarse con ambas manos en el suelo. Su frente sudaba de forma insistente por el esfuerzo que realizaba mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada y fatigada, ya casi no le quedaba energía y aún así estaba empeñado en mantener vivas a sus copias para que así pudieran terminar de una vez sin dejar ni un monstruo vivo.

No se podían marchar sin exterminarlos a todos.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero en ningún momento volvió a abrir los ojos o dejó de murmurar hechizos y más hechizos y no fue hasta que escuchó el jubiloso grito de alegría de su hermano mayor que sonrió suavemente y se dejó caer al suelo, desmayándose por fin luego de haber luchado tanto. Estaba eufórico, pero su cuerpo no daba más.

Cuando despertó pudo notar que estaba en el castillo.

-Por cómo… -murmuró, no recordaba en absoluto viajar por el Bifrost ¿y el resto de los guerreros? De pronto sintió mucha angustia acumulada en el pecho, se sentó con la intención de pararse y lanzó un fuerte aullido de dolor, era su tronco. Palpó suavemente bajo la camisa y notó que llevaba vendas. Tocó cada parte y volvió a rugir al poner los dedos sobre una de sus costillas –está rota… pero… cómo… no puedo recordar todos los golpes que me dieron… -se paró lentamente, venciendo su padecer sólo son fuerza de voluntad; necesitaba saber noticias de su padre y de Sif, pero muy especialmente hervía en ganas de ver a Thor y saber que estaba bien.

Comenzó a dar paso tras paso con la intención de salir de su habitación. Sus piernas se sentían agarrotadas, quizá había exagerado con el hechizo de clones. Había usado demasiada magia para un niño de trece años.

-¡Querido! –gritó horrorizada la reina y corrió a afirmarlo -¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir al baño?

Loki la miró un segundo y se dio cuenta que era verdad, estaba por explotar y estaba a tal grado de desconexión de su cuerpo que se podría haber orinado y no lo habría notado.

Se dejó arrastrar por los fuertes y siempre tibios brazos de Frigga y una vez que hubo terminado se dejó guiar a la cama.

-¿Cómo están los demás, Madre? –por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

-Mucho mejor que tú cariño… preocupados por ti… nos diste a todos un susto enorme…

-¿Ganamos?

-Sí, gracias a tu sacrificio…

-¿Sacrificio?

-Dulzura… Thor y Odín me contaron que prácticamente te llevaron sin vida luego de la batalla… tu cuerpo drenó cada gota de energía para mantener esos clones…

-Oh –se recostó con mucho cuidado y miró el techo y supuso que ese era la razón por la que su magia no había arreglado sus huesos rotos.

.

En cuanto el Rey y su hijo se enteraron que Loki había despertado apresuraron el paso para poder verlo antes que los sanadores volvieran a sedarlo.

Thor ni siquiera pensó en que su hermano tenía varios huesos rotos cuando lo vio, sólo se tiró a sus brazos, ganándose de vuelta un bramido de dolor.

Lo soltó como si quemara.

Pudo notar como Loki hacía un gran esfuerzo por no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban en sus ojos, se abrazaba a sí mismo conteniendo los espasmos que lanzaba su cuerpo en agonía.

El moreno no recordaba que algo le hubiera dolido tanto como eso, estaba tan acostumbrado a adoptar la magia como algo natural que jamás se dio cuenta de lo necesaria que era diariamente en su vida.

-Eres un idiota –logró articular cuando por fin supo que su voz no saldría con un sollozo. Odín miraba en forma de reproche a su hijo mayor, luego se acercó a la cama del menor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Al parecer aún no obtengo mi magia de vuelta, por lo que las contusiones no están curándose como desearía que fuera ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo? ¿Unas ocho horas?

Su familia lo miró, estaban sorprendidos, finalmente fue Odín el que lo sacó de su error.

-Llevas inconsciente una semana…

-¡¿Qué?! –volvió a sentarse con dificultad para encararlos a todos –¡¿Una semana y aún no recupero mis poderes?! –de pronto sintió ganas de levantarse y dar vuelta en la habitación como cuando estaba muy nervioso y nadie lo veía -¡Qué les dijeron los curanderos!

-Te quieren inducir al sueño para así poder curar más rápido tus heridas… con respecto a tu magia volverá, no saben si antes o después de que se sane tu cuerpo, pero por el minuto sólo necesitas recuperar fuerzas…

El moreno estaba abatido, se sentía tan sólo sin su magia, desesperado realmente; ellos no entendían porque no eran hechiceros, y él, si la hubiera tenido, tampoco hubiera entendido la consternación de no poseer esa parte de él mismo. Era como si le hubieran cortado un brazo con la promesa que le crecería otro.

Como siempre su madre era la única que sabía de lo que hablaba.

Pasó otra larga semana antes de que el menor de los príncipes pudiera ponerse en pie y pulular por los pasillos para roban cosas de la cocina y probar su magia en travesuras mínimas como cambiar el azúcar con la sal.

Sentía que sus poderes aún no estaban cien porciento restablecidos, pero se tranquilizó cuando por fin pudo usarlos. Sabía que sólo necesitaba paciencia y en un par de semanas volvería a ser tan poderoso como estaba acostumbrado.

.

Era extraño notar como la gente que pasaba lo reverenciaba y le sonreía de manera natural y emocionada. Las doncellas reían suavecito de manera coqueta y los guerreros se marchaban haciendo graciosos ademanes para no incordiar su camino. Podía ver en los ojos de muchas personas la obviedad del deseo y el amor (la misma manera en la que lo miraba Thor cuando estaban solos) y de pronto se sintió incómodo porque no estaba acostumbrado al ser el centro de atención, además no acostumbraba no comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Es porque eres un héroe –le dijo Thor mientras compartían una sesión de besos amparados detrás de un pilar.

-¿Un héroe?

-Loki… si no hubiera sido por tu magia todos estaríamos jodidos, habían monstruos que por más que le cortaras la cabeza volvían a levantarse, tu fuego nos salvó a todos y casi moriste… además… eres un bastardo, esa forma grácil con que te movías y estabas en todas partes… hasta Fandral me sacó a colación lo guapo que te veías y que tenía una erección entre sus pantalones cada vez que se acordaba de ti en el campo de batalla.

-Vaya… que… explícito… -carraspeó incómodo y se removió entre los brazos de su hermano.

-Tuve que contenerme con toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no volarle un par de dientes.

-Eres tan celoso –soltó una risita traviesa.

-Eso es porque no quiero que jamás estés en otros brazos.

Lo que le había dicho Thor entre besos no tuvo sentido hasta que su padre le informó que habría una cena en un honor. Loki no cabía en sí de su entusiasmo, corrió a la habitación de su hermano mayor y se tiró sobre él para obligarle a tocarlo o explotaría con tanta emoción acumulada en su pecho.

El rubio estaba orgulloso de que nadie más supiera lo que le costaba a su hermano mantener sus sentimientos a raya y muchas veces él debía _ayudarlo_ de forma _caritativa_ y _desinteresada_ a poder contener tanta energía.

El día de la gran celebración llegó demasiado rápido como para lograr saborearlo, pero muy lento a la vez, tanto que todos los días Loki se levantaba al alba a entrenar con su espada ya que sus poderes mágicos aún no estaban recargados y casi todos los ocupaba para esconderse de Heimdall.

Necesitaba sacar masa muscular; Odín había sido muy claro "no puedes pelear ninguna guerra sin armadura, comenzarás a entrenar junto a Thor y conmigo para que desarrolles más manejo de espada y otras armas y así tendrás los músculos que necesitas para mantener una pelea enfundado en tu armadura… con eso evitarás muchos huesos rotos…"

Aunque eso había sido un regaño él estaba feliz de notar la preocupación que cargaba cada nota en la voz de su padre.

.

.

Se dio vueltas por su habitación buscando qué ponerse, la armadura seguía siendo muy pesada y muchas de las lesiones graves seguían doliendo, miró su armario con disgusto ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había mandado a hacer ropa? En sus nervios todo parecía viejo y gastado.

Lanzó un gruñido y se tiró a la cama haciendo un desplante de inmadurez, gritando contra el colchón y golpeando las almohadas.

-Cariño… -Frigga entró a la habitación y sonrió al verlo en la cama tan deprimido; ya lo había imaginado.

-Madre… no es tiempo para una charla… estoy muriendo por mi destino.

-Loki… amor… mírame… -el moreno levantó la mirada de forma teatral y con sorpresa observó como su madre cargaba una túnica de un suave dorado opaco con detalles en verde, los ojos del príncipes se abrieron de sorpresa, iluminando su blanco rostro, no pudo evitar correr a abrazar a la mujer y tomar la túnica, los pantalones negros y el cinturón del mismo color que ella le extendía.

-Es increíble… ¡Que seda más deliciosa! Oh… y tiene hilos de oro…

-Mi pequeño héroe merece resplandecer hoy en su cena especial.

-Gracias… -sonrió mirando la ropa con entusiasmo.

-Ahora arréglate, como homenajeado debes estar ahí de anfitrión.

-Lo haré bien… -sonrió –lo prometo.

.

El menor de los príncipes jamás dejaba que alguien más lo bañara o lo vistiera a,l único que dejaba ver su cuerpo desnudo era a Thor porque lo hacía sentir hermoso a pesar de que el mayor era la reencarnación de la belleza. Cuando se tocaban desnudos podía sentir la sensualidad recorriendo por cada una de sus venas y la necesidad de tomar la iniciativa, era descarado y atrevido, le hacía el amor con cada gesto, con cada palabra y lo devoraba con sus ojos verdes.

Amaba a Thor y le encantaba la persona en que se convertía cuando estaba a su lado. Le gustaba sentirse brillante como él, aunque no era un sentimiento que quisiera albergar siempre, sólo cuando compartían una cama.

Ese día, sin embargo, era especial; dejó que un paje le preparara un baño, lo enjabonara con sustancias aromáticas, lo secara y finalmente lo vistiera; intentó obviar todo sentimiento de incomodidad y trató de pensar en otras cosas para distraerse, especialmente cuando tocaba partes que sólo su hermano mayor había alcanzado.

Se dejó guiar a una silla dentro de su habitación y se relajó cuando el muchacho comenzó a cepillar con delicadeza su largo cabello negro, masajeándolo con la yema de los dedos, mientras los acariciaba entre estos. Sonrió suave y pensó que así se debía sentir Thor cuando él le cortaba el cabello, quizá Sif también lo disfrutaba.

-Príncipe Loki ¿No desea que lo recorte para la cena?

-Oh, no, no, me gusta así… quizá emparejarlo un poco…

-Lo podemos trenzar para que no se vea desprolijo.

-¿Tan largo está?

-Bajo los hombros, mi príncipe.

-Bien, retoca las puntas y trénzalo, tómate tu tiempo, aún falta para que vengan a buscarme… eres muy eficiente Ivar…

-Es un honor escuchar sus palabras, su alteza.

Cuando los guardias le dijeron que Odín requería su presencia él ya estaba listo y con una sonrisa los siguió dejando una estela a menta y lavanda por donde fuera que sus pasos lo llevaran. Ocultó su nerviosismo y las ansias que sentía y finalmente entró al salón principal de palacio a recibir a los invitados que ya comenzaban a llegar.

Thor apareció recién una hora más tarde con su usual armadura y el cabello levemente despeinado, se ganó una mirada de reproche de su madre, pero este se limitó a sonreír de manera encantadora intentando distraer la atención de su apariencia desprolija, debía quedar claro que el chico lindo era su hermano, en cambio él era puro sexo, pasión y una mezcla salvaje de ambas emociones.

Loki lo entendió así cuando lo vio,tuvo que contener el aliento y maldijo a su hermano por enseñarle las delicias hormonales de la masturbación en conjunto, porque desde que lo vio entrar con su potencia de león al asecho, lo único que podía imaginar era una mano grande y bronceada en su miembro y dos dedos atrás, invadiéndolo de forma lenta y tortuosa.

Cuando terminaron de llegar los invitados el moreno se vio obligado a hablar tediosamente con cada asistente, dedicando palabras amables y caballerosas e intentando escapar lo más rápido posible antes de que los padres influyentes de las bellas doncellas que asistían intentaran ofrecerle a sus hijas. No siempre tuvo éxito y tuvo que ocupar todas sus artimañas y destreza con su lengua de plata para zanjar temas comprometedores y de forma ambigua agradecer, negar y aceptar, sin llegar a nada, pero dejándolos con la sensación de que _casi _lograban algo.

Nada más lejano a la realidad.

Cuando hubo cumplido su misión de anfitrión se alejó a un pasillo fuera del salón, alegando a sí mismo que necesitaba un descanso.

Thor lo vio desaparecer y con una sonrisa se atrevió a perseguirlo de la manera más sigilosa que alguien con el brillo del rubio podía tener.

Lo encontró recargado en una pared, con los ojos cerrados e intentando descansar de la bulla del lugar.

-No se te da bien esto ¿No es así hermanito?

-Si vienes a burlarte de mis dones sociales, es demasiado tarde, todo Asgard sabe lo huraño que soy, tus palabras no ocuparían ni siquiera el enésimo lugar de las bromas a costa mía.

-Vaya… estás muy agresivo… ¿Han estado ofreciéndote a sus hijas?

-Todo lo que llevamos de velada… es increíbles ¿Acaso esas niñas no saben que las están regalando como trofeos? Y las veo sonrientes y agradables, estando atentas a todo lo que hablo… me ponen nervioso…

-Tú estás acostumbrado a Sif y ella no es así, no es suave y complaciente y tiene un carácter de mil demonios… jamás dejaría que su madre la deshonrara de esa forma.

-Agradezco con toda mi alma que ella no sea como esas niñas manipulables.

-Hablando de eso… no me habías dicho que le hacías clases de hechicería a ella.

-No te he dicho muchas cosas, Thor, pero eso no significa que sean asuntos malos.

-No importa, me agrada que Sif sea tu mejor amiga… quizá hasta algún día puedas llevarte bien con los demás y salir de fiesta juntos.

-En tus sueños –sonrió de lado con ese ademán elegante y que desencajaba tanto en medio de un pueblo bárbaro como el de Asgard.

-"Parece a Madre, pero irónico y descarado"- pensó Thor y sonrió.

-Quiero tocarte, Loki –rió de manera más amplia cuando el menor perdió su gesto satírico y se descompuso en mejillas rojas de vergüenza –me tiene desesperado esa túnica que se aferra deliciosamente a tu figura y detesto ese cabello tan ordenado, sólo deseo tocarte para que explotes y despeines esa trenza… -el moreno negó suavemente con la cabeza y rió.

-Te dejaré meter las manos dentro de mis pantalones sólo si me prometes dejar intacto mi peinado.

-Bien –gruñó de mala gana –pero a cambio te pediré algo especial.

-¿Tendré que invocar un hechizo desmanchador?

-Lo más seguro.

-Rayos Thor… mi túnica nueva…

-No te quejes… es sí o no…

-Está bien, está bien… entonces ¿Qué es lo que el príncipe desea?

-Ponte de frente a la muralla y sólo déjate hacer.

-Bien… -murmuró invocando un hechizo de sombras para evitar que alguien los encontrara.

Apoyó su frente en el frío muro, cerrando los ojos, nervioso, cuando sintió que sus pantalones eran bajados y la túnica anudada alrededor de su cintura para que no molestara.

Thor sonrió al ver el redondo trasero blanco que se destacaba entremedio de tanta oscuridad, se arrodilló frente a él y obligó a Loki a separar sus piernas.

-Vamos a celebrar que mi hermanito es un héroe dándole un buen regalo.

Se escuchó un bufido mal humorado, pero el rubio ya había aprendido las mañas sexuales de su pareja, generalmente mientras más excitado estaba, su cabeza se afiebraba y sus maneras se volvían frías y venenosas, muy contrario a su cuerpo que cada vez iba más caliente.

Una mano viajó hasta el miembro del moreno, se enredó en el bello público que de manera tardía comenzaba a crecer apenas siendo un fino esmero, acarició los testículos, pasó el pulgar por la punta y lentamente comenzó a masturbarlo con una cadencia planeada y lenta.

Cuando escuchó el suspiro de Loki supo que lo tenía en sus manos.

Abrió sus glúteos y con morbosa ansiedad dejó que su lengua viajara hasta esa entrada para lubricarla y dilatarla con suavidad.

El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido y avergonzado, intentó voltearse y separar el rostro de Thor, le empujó la frente con la palma de la mano y quiso reclamar, pero este estaba aferrado a él con la fuerza de un animal en celo y sabía que sería imposible hacerlo dejar esas cosas asquerosas y tan desgraciadamente excitantes. Su miembro se erguía apoyando al rubio y suspiró con la guerra perdida, su hermano pensaba que era de su propiedad y podía hacerle lo que su antojadiza cabeza deseara.

Un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores arrancó sin permiso de su garganta al sentir que el músculo pequeño y viscoso lo invadía.

"Rayos" lo estaba violando de la forma más vergonzosa posible y él lo único que podía hacer era abrir más las piernas para permitirle ir más adentro.

Pronto la lengua fue cambiada por dos dedos y tuvo que suspirar de alivio al notar una acción más conocida y _normal_. El índice y el corazón invadían su trasero, se abrían paso en su pequeña entrada y aunque dolían, lo hacían desear más.

-Maldito Thor… -gruñó con la voz cargada de deseo, haciendo sonreír a su hermano, podía adivinar ese gesto en su cara de idiota, lo ponía cada vez que ganaba una batalla como si calentarlo no fuera un asunto perdido para Loki desde el principio; desde que lo vio entrando al salón principal ese día, con su cuerpo enfundado en la armadura y su capa roja y su rostro lleno de la confianza del que quiere comerse el mundo.

Sintió como se paraba detrás de él y apegaba el pecho a su espalda.

-Eres tan hermoso que a veces me gustaría dañarte un poco para que nadie más que yo te mire -Loki se sorprendió ante las palabras de Thor. Él no era así. Él no deseaba mal a nadie, menos a la persona que amaba, se volteó un poco y logró mirar de reojo esos ojos azules nublados por el deseo y un gesto serio y tenebroso; sentía los dedos meterse con rudeza en su entrada y dolía… "rayos, rayos, rayos" cómo dolía… pero cada vez estaba más excitado.

Ahí estaba el mayor prospecto a paladín de la justicia siendo cruel de una manera que jamás pensó que su hermano podría ser y lejos de asustarlo lo estaba calentando como nunca imaginó que algo en ese mundo pudiera hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar a excitarse de esa forma.

-Entonces dáñame –susurró con voz oscura de deseo –dáñame… porque soy tuyo…

El rubio ni siquiera lo pensó, saco los dedos, liberó su miembro y se enterró de una estocada en el cuerpo delgado de su hermano, provocando que a este se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y sus negras uñas de clavaran en el muro de roca sólida que se levantaba frente a ellos dos.

Thor comenzó a penetrarlo como si quisiera partirlo, era un toro atacando, un león demasiado enojado como para ser detenido ¿Pero enojado por qué? No importaba… _era todo tan delicioso…_ se enterraba en el cuerpo delgado con tanta fuerza que no podía evitar los fuertes gemidos que salían en su boca y los pensamientos incoherentes, apenas alcanzó a murmurar un conjuro para acallar sus gritos, pero parecía que al rubio no le importaba incluso sentía en él el deseo voyerista de que los descubrieran.

El mayor enteró los dedos en las caderas de su hermano y perdió su nariz en el cuello del cuerpo delgado del menor, amaba ese olor a menta y lavanda que siempre desprendía, incluso cuando sudaba.

Loki pudo sentir como su hombría era encerrada con una mano grande y era acariciada al ritmo de las violentas embestidas de las que no podía terminar de acostumbrarse. Dolía, seguía doliendo ese miembro grande y caliente, pero no quería que se retirara, estaba tan caliente con la situación que si alguien los descubría entre las sombras a él tampoco le iba a importar en lo más mínimo, ninguno de los dos podría detenerse, ni aunque fuera el Padre de Todo quién los pillara.

El primero en correrse fue el menor y tuvo que aguantar un poco más de esas agonizantes embestidas para luego escuchar un grito ahogado en su nuca y sentir como algo viscoso corría por sus piernas.

No era la manera que había pensado que perdería su virginidad, pero no pudo desear que fuera de una mejor forma.

Sonrió al sentir el modo tan tierno en que era abrazado, luego de prácticamente ser violentado por su hermano. "Contradictorio… pero extrañamente esperable de Thor". Notó la reticencia con que salía de su cuerpo y luego con el cariño con que era limpiado con un pañuelo que sacó de _quién sabe dónde,_ fue vestido y finalmente atrapado en el beso más dulce y empalagoso que podría recibir alguien a cambio de su primera vez.

Se alejaron sonriendo.

-Perdón –murmuró con todo descaro el primogénito, a pesar de que su rostro decía lo contrario.

-Eres un desvergonzado… no lo sientes ni un poco…

-Aprendí del mejor…

-Adulador… -le mordió suave el labio inferior y supo que si no hubiera sido por las pisadas apresuradas de los guardias que buscaban frenéticamente al festejado, hubieran vuelto a hacerlo, una y otra vez pegados toda la noche como perros –es hora de irnos.

-Por ahora te salvas Loki… ya verás cuando termine la fiesta…

.

.

Una vez posicionados en sus puestos Odín dedicó un pequeño discurso alabando a su hijo menor quién sonreía con el pecho inflado de dicha y orgullo, sintiéndose el asgardiano más feliz en ese mundo y por primera vez amando a su padre como siempre quiso serlo.

Se sentía querido, un igual a Thor.

Se paró y recibió el aplauso de los presentes con radiante alegría, hizo una pequeña reverencia agradeciéndoles y luego se sentó, estaba dispuesto a comer cuando un segundo anuncio lo desconcertó.

-¿Algo más? –Thor se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del moreno, él tampoco tenía idea.

-Queridos invitados… ya saben lo feliz que estoy de que mis dos hijos sean guerreros tan valiente e intachables, criados con el honor de la cuna de Asgard, desempeñados en bravura y coraje. Ambos hijos míos están destinados a ser reyes, pero sólo uno alcanzará el sitial de nuestro amado pueblo. Día a día demuestran sus dones y su sabiduría, aprenden cosas nuevas y se desarrollan como personas, sé que estamos aquí para agasajar al menor de los príncipes, como anteriormente había hablado, pero tengo un segundo aviso que se formó ante la necesidad de liberar una decisión que terminé de tomar hace una semana… Thor, hijo… levántate –el Rey hizo un pequeño silencio mientras el rubio se paraba y lo miraba fijamente, lleno de dudas –hoy… frente a todas estas personas quiero entregarte mi confianza y mi más alto aprecio ¡Les informo a todos ustedes que he decidido que mi hijo es lo suficientemente digno para alzar el Mjolnir, el martillo sagrado creador de rayos y truenos!

El clamor de los presentes no se hizo esperar, los gritos y vítores de alegría rugían por toda la sala.

Loki balbuceaba demasiado sorprendido y muy dolido, se apretaba el pecho con fuerza sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo ahí… no era justo… él no había tenido tiempo de demostrar que también merecía el legado de su padre, sintió la energía del salón que lo abofeteaba de la misma forma en que la luminosidad de su hermano lo hacía y entendió que ese no era su lugar, él jamás había pertenecido ahí, no supo en qué momento se le había ocurrido que todo aquello era maravilloso. Él era oscuridad mientras Thor era resplandor y nada, ni siquiera los clones mágicos y un triunfo sobre los draugr, podrían cambiar eso.

Se paró en silencio y ni siquiera fue notado al desaparecer de la estancia. Corrió con los pasillos, sollozando, angustiado, todo había sido demasiado bueno y él no estaba destinado a vivir cosas buenas, ya lo tenía aceptado… por qué sería diferente en ese minuto…

-Duele… -se tiró a la cama deshaciéndose por fin en llanto, sintiendo como era incapaz de de recoger los pedazos caídos de su alma como siempre lo hacía –y duele más que nunca porque ahora conocí el sentimiento que tanto envidiaba pero sé que me estaba prohibido… por un segundo… bebí el elixir del triunfo…

Pero él jamás estaría destinado a eso, nunca sería nada más que una sombra pisando los pasos que Thor daba.

.

Cuando el público regresó a la normalidad y decidieron que era buena hora para comer, fue el mismo momento en que el primogénito pensó que quería el abrazo de felicitaciones de su hermano menor, miró su asiento y se sorprendió de verlo vacío, fijó su vista en su madre y su padre y estos negaron sin saber dónde se había metido Loki.

Frigga tenía rostro preocupado. Thor sólo atinó a pararse de la mesa y susurrar a su familia.

-Lo voy a buscar, ustedes quédense de anfitriones.

Corrió por los pasillos sin entender qué ocurría ¿Qué había pasado con su hermano? Acababan de hacer el amor ¡Le habían entregado una de las noticias más grande de su vida! Y desaparecía como el viento sin acompañarlo a celebrar.

Llegó a su habitación, era el lugar muy obvio y si se estaba escondiendo era muy difícil que estuviera ahí, pero necesitaba revisarla y saber si estaba dentro. Traspasó la puerta lentamente y se asustó al ver todo destruido o levitando y el aire cargado de magia, caminó entre las penumbras y casi se va del lugar, resignado a no encontrar nada, cuando vio un bulto envuelto en una manta negra, meciéndose al ritmo de unos sollozos y que apenas se notaba entre tanta oscuridad.

-Loki –susurró con algo de miedo y el bulto se encogió sobre sí mismo.

-¡Vete de aquí!

-Por favor… vamos al gran salón.

-¡Ándate he dicho!

-Qué te pasa, hermano, por qué de pronto te sientes tan… lejano…

-Te gusta ¿Cierto? –la voz del menor era rasposa por las lágrimas y cargada de un oscuro veneno.

-De qué hablas…

-¡Ser el centro de atención! ¡Debe ser fácil para ti saber que todo te será entregado en bandeja de oro!

-Loki…

-¡Yo estuve ahí! ¡Fue mi primera batalla y si hubiera necesitado sacrificar mi vida para que ustedes se salvaran, yo lo hubiera hecho! ¡Casi lo hice! –se paró y se descubrió, tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y los nudillos sangrantes por golpear los muros –No tuve tiempo de demostrar que yo también era digno, no tuve más peleas, ni celebraciones ¡Mi magia también vale! ¡Se habrían podrido en el campo de batalla sin ella!

-Hermano…

-¡¿Vienes a reírte?! ¡¿A refregarme que con esto tienes asegurado tu puesto como Rey?!

-No… ¡Rayos, claro que no!

-¡Vete de aquí, déjame tranquilo una vez en tu puta vida!

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! –intentó tomarlo pero todas las cosas de su habitación hicieron un muro entre ellos dos y apuntaron de forma amenazante al mayor.

-Vete… ahora…

-¡No me iré hasta que hables conmigo!

-Entonces sufre las consecuencias –apenas fue un susurro, pero fue tan frío y amenazador que heló la sangre del rubio. De un movimiento de manos todo lo que antes había estado en los cajones comenzó a estrellarse contra el mayor, desde grandes atlas de los nueve mundos, hasta filosos abrecartas. Nunca pensó que el menor fuese capaz de atacarlo, pero entre tanto golpe no tuvo más opción que retroceder hasta llegar a la salida, intentó mirar una vez más a Loki entremedio de sus cosas y lo notó quebrado, pero demasiado enfurecido como para ser alguien alcanzable -¡Ninguno de ustedes me merecen! –gritó para finalmente desaparecer con un movimiento de mano.

Thor corrió hasta el gran salón, aferró el brazo de Odín con desesperación y lo miró angustiado.

-Se ha ido.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Loki escapó…

La mirada de todos estaba en las heridas que presentaba el primogénito y que este ni siquiera había alcanzado a notar.

.

El hechicero se acurrucó en el suelo mientras las lágrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos. Se sentía cansado, su energía no había terminado de recargarse y la había gastado toda en atacar a Thor y desaparecer. No es que pensara salir del palacio, no conocía muy bien el pueblo ni sus calles y ahí dentro estaría seguro, sólo debía conseguir que no lo vieran… eso sería lo más fácil.

Cerró los ojos y logró escuchar como los guardias corrían agitados. de seguro lo estaban buscando….

Él no deseaba verlos más, en ese minuto se sentía estúpido por quererlos tanto.

-Ellos son luz, Loki… tú siempre serás sombra –murmuró antes de caer dormido.

**NA: **Lo sé… soy la peor persona del mundo… les doy un capítulo dulce, un buen polvo y luego dejo armado el caos… y les sigo advirtiendo… van a sufrir más… porque Loki sufrirá mucho, pero me las arreglaré para que ninguna de esas penas sean tan malas… lo prometo en serio… no me odien… o ódienme pero siempre dándome la oportunidad de seguir leyendo para ver que no siempre todo es tan malo…

Tampoco era mi intención quitarle la virginidad de forma tan poco romántica, pero estos pj hacen lo que quieren, cúlpelos a ellos y sus hormonas adolescentes.

Muchas gracias por leer, muchas gracias por sus hermosos revs, me suben el ánimo y me dan ganas de actualizar más y más rápido sólo para tener más opiniones suyas (sospecho que en este fics me ganaré las palabras venenosas de muchas fans… pero bien... en todos mis fics me odian XDDDD… así que estoy algo preparada) como siempre decir que edité todo a la rápida, así que si ven imperfecciones o me las personan o me las comentan, jejejeje, más rato intentaré volver a reeditar.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Pasaron tres días en donde todos los guardias se desplegaron por cada rincón del pueblo para poder encontrar algún rastro del príncipe fugitivo, mas la astucia de chiquillo los hacía llegar a puntos ciegos y finalmente todo el esfuerzo simplemente era en vano y debían regresar sobre sus pasos.

Loki pasó embromando a los torpes soldados de su padre durante cada hora de esos tres días, desquitándose con Odín por el dolor que le hacía sentir en el pecho.

Los tiñó de colores, les pegó plumas, les lanzó agua congelada, hizo que sus zapatos rechinaran al caminar, incluso oxidó las articulaciones de sus armaduras haciendo que no pudieran moverse en estas.

Unas de esas noches entró a la pieza de Thor mientras dormía, sigiloso como gato caminó hasta Mjolnir y con magia trazó garabatos coloridos sobre el metal del martillo sagrado. El rubio estuvo todo el día siguiente limpiándolo y suspiró al pensar que cuando su hermano se volvía tan infantil era porque realmente estaba molesto.

Luego de eso, el cuarto día no se supo nada de él.

En la madrugada del quinto día Frigga tuvo una puntada en su pecho que la despertó de manera angustiosa, algo que sólo se podía describir como un sexto sentido materno le gritaba que se moviera de la cama; se levantó en silencio para colocarse una bata de seda y correr descalza por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de su hijo pequeño.

Sonrió con ternura al verlo exhausto sobre las mantas.

Con cuidado lo tapó y se acostó junto a él, abrazándolo contra su pecho, su pequeño hombrecito (que ya era más alto que ella) siempre tenía la piel helada, pero a ella no le molestaba, desde pequeño la reina se encargaba de entibiar su ser con los mimos que sólo una madre podía dar.

Entrecerró los ojos y sintió como la magia era inestable en su hijo, especialmente cuando vio los largos y elegantes dedos comenzando a ponerse azules. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía verse con su verdadera forma, no quería que se asustara.

Comenzó a compartir poco a poco su magia trasladándola de su alma, al enjuto cuerpo de Loki. El poco color rosa que él podía tener en la mejilla regresó haciéndolo ver levemente vivo, volviendo a la normalidad su piel. Ella sintió como el desgaste de la magia que había provocado el abuso de sus poderes, se recargaba aunque fuera levemente.

Lo suficiente para que el delgado cuerpo cansado se sintiera con un poco más de energía y despertara de su profundo sueño.

-¿Madre? –preguntó asustado.

-Loki… -le besó la frente y el menor no pudo hacer más que volver a acurrucarse contra ella, tampoco quería huir –hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

-Yo diría _fastidiados_ por mí –pensó con una sonrisa burlona en el trono bailarín que le regaló al Rey el día después de desaparecer. Se había reído toda la tarde de la imagen mental de los guardias que intentaban afirmar el mueble quien se sacudía moviendo (lo que parecían ser) sus caderas durante dos horas seguidas. Lástima que tuviera sus poderes tan limitados en ese minuto o de seguro hubiera bailado por días.

-Sé que no lo crees, pero tu padre está preocupado por ti, tú sabes cómo está de ansioso buscándote.

-Yo creo que lo hace para detener el caos que estoy liberando en Asgard, Madre… no porque me extrañe realmente.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad… hablar con él… el anuncio del Mjolnir para Thor no era el último que debía hacer esa noche.

-No quiero hablar con alguien que no me quiere.

-Sí te quiere cielo, él también se preocupa de que les cueste tanto comunicarse.

-No se le nota.

-Eso es porque ambos son unos tercos… dale una oportunidad, cielo… sólo déjalo explicar qué ocurrió…

-No serviría de nada…

-¿Por mí?

-¡Agh, Madre! –suspiró, contra Frigga jamás podría ganar.

A las ocho de la mañana apareció vestido y peinado por el salón del trono, Odín se sorprendió al verlo y despachó rápidamente al noble que atendía, no se arriesgaría a que Loki volviera a escapar.

-Padre –hizo una pequeña reverencia pero se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos del Rey alrededor de él –P-Padre… -se removió incómodo.

-Último día que estuviste afuera no hubieron bromas… pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Sólo me quedé sin energía… hacer magia requiere gran cantidad de esta… y ha estado inestable desde la batalla.

-No puedo evitar asustarme… eres mi hijo dentro de todo… -lo soltó levemente, como si tuviera miedo que saliera corriendo si lo hacía, pero no deseaba incomodarlo más.

-No intente disimular frente a mí, sé que jamás le llegaré a los talones a Thor… es guerrero, es sociable, noble, no tengo forma de competir… es tan popular y brillante… y yo sólo soy una sombra, entiendo que no se preocupe por mí, sólo me molesta que me intente hacer creer que así es… dolería menos si sólo me deja saber la verdad por muy ruda que sea -Odín intentó decir algo, pero Loki levantó la mano haciéndolo callar, no estaban hablando de príncipe a rey, en ese minuto era una conversación padre e hijo y no se dejaría amedrentar por la posición del mayor –no vine a hablar de eso de todas formas… Madre me insistió que había algo más que necesitaba saber de su boca sobre esa noche de la celebración…

-Tu madre finalmente fue la que te encontró…

-Madre siempre me encuentra… ese no es tema… -lo miró serio –bien, estoy aquí absolutamente dispuesto a escuchar sin interrumpir o escapar… para dejarle la certeza de que no lo haré, le diré que no soy capaz de utilizar mucha magia y confesaré que estoy realmente agotado…

Odín pudo notar los ojos de su hijo eran demacrados por ojeras, el pelo caía opaco por sus hombros y su gesto siempre tirante era más suave a pesar de estar tan serio. Lo guió hasta su puesto al lado del trono y una vez que se aseguró que estuviera cómodo empezó con voz solemne.

-Yo sabía que los seres que atacaron a esa aldea eran draugr… no estaba cien porciento seguro, pero Hugin y Munin me lo contaron porque vieron algo extraño mientras sobrevolaban ese lugar… al principio también me costó creerlo por las mismas razones que el concejero y el hechicero real dudaron de tus palabras, pero de todas formas al estar en el trono de los nueve reinos era mi deber velar por los lugares aledaños de la aldea devastada… no hubiera llevado tan fieros guerreros ni un ejército tan grande sólo por un par de asesinos de pastores y rebaños… pero sabía que había algo más… podía equivocarme, por eso te advertí que quizá no pelearíamos, pero era mucha la probabilidad de que estuviera en lo cierto… te necesitaba, no conozco a mejor mago con tus dones y sabía que tu inteligencia me iba a dar la respuesta con respecto a esos monstruos…

-Aún así me dejó atrás con el resto de los hombres.

-Debía asegurarme que fuera seguro.

-¡No soy un niño!

-Dijiste que no me interrumpirías.

-Bien… -bufó hundiéndose en el incómodo asiento, sin mirar a su padre, pero prestando atención a sus palabras.

-Nunca pensé que aparecerías de la nada cabalgando tan agitado… realmente me sorprendió, pero supuse que la amenaza era muy fuerte, no sólo por el ser que quemaste frustrando su ataque… escuché a mis hombres de confianza hablar sin realmente saber y de pronto me sentí culpable por ellos, si no te escuchaban era porque yo te he ignorado mucho tiempo… eres tan inteligente, Loki, pero tan inestable que a veces me asustas… me emocionó verte desplegar tu poder en batalla pero cuando tus clones desaparecieron y vi tu cuerpo siendo aplastado por el último de esos draugr infames, corrí desesperado hasta ti y lo degollé con rabia ciega... –"por eso las costillas rotas" pensó el menor y miró de reojo la preocupación que de nuevo brillaba en el ojo enmarcado por arrugas cansadas –te levantamos prácticamente sin vida, apenas respirabas… Thor casi se vuelve loco cuando te vio, ambos estuvimos muy asustados, Loki… Frigga sólo lloraba desconsolada hasta que pudieron estabilizarte, estaba tan enojada conmigo por dejarte hacer un truco tan difícil que creí que jamás me volvería a hablar, nunca pensé ver a tu madre que es la entereza en persona, así de desarmada…

-Muy lindo todo… -murmuró intentando tragar el nudo en su garganta, no queriendo pensar más en el tema… estuvo por morir… está bien, cualquier guerrero puede aceptar eso, no quería sentir lástima de él mismo ni pena por Thor o su madre, sólo quería saber cuál era el tercer anuncio que jamás escapó de los labios de Odín –pero no estoy aquí por cuentos de hadas… ¿Qué es lo que debo saber con tanta urgencia?

El Rey suspiró sabiendo que esa era la manera en que su hijo se defendía contra los sentimientos, de todas formas lo aceptaba y lo entendía, así que sólo asintió y con voz profunda que retumbó por toda la sala principal le comunicó la noticia.

-El último anuncio que tenía planeado hacer al final de la cena era que tú te convertirías en mi concejero y hechicero real y serías mi mano derecha, sé que no es de tu agrado ser Rey con todos los protocolos y en tener que reunirte con personas despreciables y aduladoras, detestas esa hipocresía y reaccionas de forma irónica y dices mentiras en forma de autodefensa, en cambio tienes una mente vivaz, rápida, inteligente y certera, eres capaz de analizar las situaciones y dar los concejos justos en el momento adecuado… Thor está destinado a ser Rey… no porque tú seas menos competente, sino porque los dones de ambos son diferentes y combinados podrían hacer que Asgard floreciera como nunca antes se había visto. Sé que te dolió el que no te haya dado el Mjolnir, pero ni siquiera serías capaz de usarlo, a pesar de que su dueño puede manejarlo a gusto, sigue siendo de hierro puro, muy pesado… es un arma física y la única magia que contiene es hacer aparecer rayos e invocar tormentas… tú con tus poderes también puedes hacer eso…

Loki estaba tan asombrado que apenas era capaz de balbucear un par de palabras incoherentes.

-P-Padre… -logró expresar por fin, pero no fue capaz de continuar diciendo nada, a Odín se le antojó adorable que su hijo que siempre tenía una respuesta en sus labios, viera su habilidad del habla disminuida a sílabas sin significado aparente.

-Claro que hay que hablar de burocracia, tengo que informar que te ampararé bajó mi enseñanza para que la corte no ponga problemas, porque yo sé que tú te sabes la teoría de todo, pero los nobles no estarán muy contentos de meter a alguien sin práctica a la mano derecha del Rey, por mucho que sea un príncipe.

-Si fuera Thor no pondrían problemas –gruñó recuperando su capacidad intelectual.

-Puede ser, pero no es Thor del que hablamos, sino de ti, tú hermano jamás me podría dar los consejos que sé que tú sí, conservaremos al concejero y al hechicero por la misma burocracia, pero la primera opinión que escucharé será la tuya y tu voz tendrá tanto valor a la hora de discutir algo, como la de todo nosotros ser "aprendiz" no te inhabilita de aportar buenas ideas.

El silencio se hizo en el salón del trono y de pronto un largo suspiro salió de los labios de Loki. Sonreía.

-Perdón por encantar el trono… -era su forma de disculparse por eso y por todo lo demás, la manera que tenía de aceptar el ofrecimiento de un puesto tan importante y también de agradecerle.

-Fue gracioso ver a los guardias intentando afirmar el mueble, además mantenía un buen ritmo –ambos rieron, Loki había pensado en lo mismo –de todas formas no lo hagas más, no puedo darme el gusto de perder dos horas de reuniones.

-Nunca más, Padre…

-No… te creo realmente…

-Usted es muy inteligente, Padre –sonrió con picardía y se levantó del trono de príncipe –supongo que habrá otra cena para anunciar la decisión de mi incorporación a los hombres de confianza del Rey.

-Dejaremos que pase un poco la tormenta de tu desaparición y luego de eso lo hacemos.

-Me parece una sabia idea… muchas gracias por su voto de confianza –hizo una reverencia exagerada y graciosa y Odín se preguntó si se estaría burlando de él.

Lo mejor era dejarlo pasar.

.

.

Cuando salió del salón del trono lo hizo de manera liviana y alegre, sentía que le habían quitado un peso de los hombros y se creyó algo idiota por armar esa tragedia griega en medio de su celebración. Se asomó por la ventana y miró de reojo a su hermano con sus amigos entrenando suspiró y llamó a uno de los sirvientes que caminaba por el pasillo; debía pedirle algo importante.

-Llame a Lady Sif a la biblioteca, pero asegúrese de que nadie se entere, menos aún mi hermano…

Se quedó mirando por la ventana y se emocionó al ver el gesto radiante de la muchacha y el desconcierto en los cuatro hombres cuando esta se fue sin explicar nada.

Caminó con paso lento y elegante hasta el lugar de la reunión y se sentó a esperar como en pocos minutos los cabellos oscuros aparecerían por la puerta de entrada.

El portal se abrió de par en par y un torbellino oscuro con armadura plateada y roja se tiró a sus brazos, apretándolo tan fuerte que de pronto se le olvidó que Sif era chica y no un varón.

-¡Desapareciste! –recibió un golpe en el brazo que se lo dejó dormido, iba a reclamar pero los ojos de la chica se veían dolidos y muy enojados.

-Lo siento –suspiró mientras se sobaba –sólo recuerda que no resisto bien el dolor –aclaró rápidamente antes de recibir un segundo puño en su cuerpo delgado.

-Eres un idiota.

-A veces me gusta ocupar el lugar de Thor… -la chica soltó una risotada y lo volvió a invadir con un abrazo, llenándolo de su olor a rosas mezclado levemente con el sudor del entrenamiento.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, nos tenías preocupados.

-Sólo a ti y a Thor…

-No sé… creo que Fandral tiene un tipo de obsesión sexual contigo… te saca mucho a tema… sin contar de que tengo que soportarlo hablar de sus erecciones mientras te veía pelear en el campo de batalla.

-Oh… esa historia me la contó Thor… no creo que deseo volver a escucharla…

-Fandral es guapo…

-Puede ser… pero me odia… y también es un idiota…

-Quizá si te lo hubieras encontrado en la copa de un árbol también habrían terminado siendo amigos.

-Evitaré escalar más árboles… -ambos rieron y cuando el silencio volvió a instaurarse en el lugar Sif decidió hablar.

-¿Él sabe que estás bien?

-No… -negó con suavidad -¿Te contó por qué desaparecí?

-Se lo tuve que sacar bajo amenaza de muerte, pero ya lo suponía… no debes sentir celos de Thor, es brillante, es cierto, pero tú eres único… no hay dos como tú aquí en Asgard, Loki… eres invaluable…

-Gracias, Sif… -le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le rozó los labios con suavidad, algo tenía esa niña que hacía que esas cosas no la sintiera como traición. De todas formas jamás pasarían a más, estaba seguro que ella también lo sabía.

Ambos cerraron los ojos apenas un segundo antes de separarse, la guerrera suspiró y luego sonrió.

-Besas como niña, Loki, por eso no te dejé tomar la iniciativa la otra vez –el moreno rodó los ojos riendo entre dientes.

-Beso como hermano… -y tuvo que callarse ante eso, porque los besos que le daba a Thor eran diametralmente diferente a esos.

La acompañó hasta donde el grupo entrenaba mientras le contaba lo ocurrido en el salón del trono y las palabras del Padre de todo.

-¡Felicitaciones! – ella se tiró nuevamente a sus brazos.

"¡Pero qué le pasa!" esa niña no sabía qué era el espacio personal ¿Acaso pasaba abrazando a todo el mundo? Suspiró y le correspondió el abrazo, supuso que no había nada de malo en recibir un poco de cariño amistoso.

-Prométeme que es un secreto, mi padre quiere esperar a que el escándalo de la desaparición mengüe.

-Prometido… no le diré a nadie.

-Gracias.

Cuando aparecieron por el patio se perdió en los ojos de Thor que lo miraban con una mezcla de angustia y felicidad, creyó que vería rabia y dolor por haberlo herido, pero nuevamente la cálida personalidad del rubio lo sorprendía.

-Hermano… -susurró y sintió como el aire le era robado en un abrazo -tenía tanto miedo de perderte…

-Lo siento… me comporté como un idiota.

-No importa… no me importa… sólo me importa que estés aquí… -el rubio lo arrastró al interior del palacio y por fin en la intimidad de su cuarto pudo besarlo de forma profunda –no desaparezcas más… por favor… no…

-Tranquilo, hermano… -el moreno le sonrió con suavidad y se sentó en su cama –ya está todo arreglado.

Hizo sentarse a Thor al lado de él y le contó lo mismo que minutos antes le había dicho a Sif, los ojos azules lo miraban brillantes en alegría y orgullo: Loki por fin tendría el destino que se merecía.

-Eres increíble…

-Pero tú ganaste a Mjolnir…

-Es un orgullo, sí, pero no es necesario ser un erudito para blandir un martillo.

-Te amo Thor… -lo interrumpió –intenté dañarte y en estos días no he podido perdonarme eso, no dejo de pensar que pudo haber sido serio y ciegamente no me habría dado cuenta.

-Loki… mira… -le mostró los pequeños cortes que estaban casi totalmente cicatrizados –si hubieras querido dañarme realmente lo habrías logrado, en cambio sólo me alejaste…

El moreno se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano, no le importó que estuviera sudado y con olor a sol en la piel, lo quería cerca; realmente le excitaba su pelo desordenado y los músculos duros por el entrenamiento. Le mordió el cuello con suavidad sintiéndose de pronto como un animal atraído por las feromonas que la transpiración contenía. Thor abrió los ojos, nublados por Loki y lo acorraló contra la cama, no se hablaron más, no necesitaban hacerlo. El rubio los desvistió con una habilidad que no se conocía y cuando tuvo el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano frente a él decidió que lo extrañaba suficiente como para tomarlo de una sola vez, en vez hacerle el amor como se lo haría a una chica. El menor reflejaba en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento de desesperación.

Colocó las blancas piernas en sus hombros y de una embestida se metió en el cuerpo de su hermano tal y como lo había hecho el día de la fiesta; nunca espero el grito de dolor que seguiría, ni las manos del menor alejándolo de él de un solo empujón.

-T-Thor… -abrió la boca asustado sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra más e intentó escapar avergonzado.

El mayor consiguió afirmarlo antes de que consiguiera su cometido. El moreno era como un ratón asustadizo que cada vez que algo no pasaba como él deseaba huía, inseguro de cómo continuar.

-Ey, ey… tranquilo… no es nada malo…

-P-pero… perdón…

-No, no… Loki… mírame… -le levantó el rostro con la mano en la barbilla y lo besó –tranquilo… también es mi culpa, fui demasiado acelerado.

-¡Pero el día de la fiesta también fue acelerado e igual pude!

-Pero eran otras circunstancias, estabas más excitado… dolió igual, pero de seguro no te importó… no quiero dañarte, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, me conformo con quedarme junto a ti, pero no escapes de mí porque lo único que quiero es retenerte entre mis brazos. El resto no me importa si puedo conseguir eso.

El moreno se relajó y volvió a la cama.

-Perdón… no deseaba dejarte con una erección tan molesta…

-Soy adolescente, tengo una erección molesta la mitad del tiempo.

-No sé, a mí no me ocurre.

-Es que te imagino desnudo todo el día, nada que hacer.

-Vaya y pensé que me querías por mi cerebro rápido y facilidad de palabras.

-Ven, cerebro rápido, vamos a las aguas termales; huelo horrible y tú siempre hueles bien… no deberías dejar que te hiciera el amor…

-Me gustas así…

-Eres un morboso…

-Sí… y me siento orgulloso de eso.

.

.

Los siguientes días se tradujeron en Loki encerrado en la biblioteca intentando conseguir una receta para crear un lubricante poderoso y que a la vez le ayudara a soportar el dolor.

En la noche se escapaba a la cocina y comenzaba a hacer pócimas las cuales completaba con un toque de magia… al terminar la primera se dio cuenta de un solo problema.

-Mierda… tengo que probarla –la encerró en un frasco y corrió a su habitación, muy avergonzado abrió las piernas y luego llevó dos dedos embetunados del lubricante y los metió a su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente apenas había podido sentarse, no sentía ni su trasero ni los dedos que ocupó para masturbarse.

Finalmente al tercer día de ensayo y error encontró la fórmula perfecta.

-¡Eureka! –gritó, sacando a colación un lenguaje midgardiano que había leído en alguno de sus libros. Era griego si no se equivocaba.

Al día siguiente apareció en la mañana en el cuarto de Thor, recostado desnudo al lado de este y atendiendo la erección matutina con una de sus manos.

El rubio despertó de un gemido.

Le costó enfocar a su hermano, pero en cuanto lo hizo se despertó de golpe, atrayéndolo en un abrazo fuerte, mirándolo ansioso. Podía ver esos ojos verdes cargados de travesura y no podía evitar sentirse más y más enamorado de su hermanito

-Encontré la solución –murmuró con alegría contenida –para poder hacer el amor sin que duela tanto…

-¿E-en serio?

-¡Claro que sí! Debo aprovechar esta mente en cosas que no sean únicamente intelectuales…es mi deber como nuevo consejero real el encontrar soluciones a cosas de la vida diaria –soltó una risita y le pasó un frasco con un líquido morado oscuro que al abrir desprendía un delicioso aroma a menta y lavanda.

_Olía a Loki._

El rubio lo miró extrañado y el menor sólo rodó los ojos y se puso en cuatro sobre la cama, procurando levantar el trasero y escondiendo levemente el rostro en las almohadas.

-¿Te lo debo pasar con instructivo? Anda, prepárame… -Thor soltó una carcajada y luego destapó el cuerpo del menor, sintiendo como las ganas de tomarlo se agolpaban en su pecho y en su erección creciente, pero dominándose para no volver a dañarlo.

Llenó dos dedos de lubricante y el medio comenzó a meterlo suavemente a su cuerpo, sintiéndose agitado por la facilidad con la que se deslizaba.

El ronroneo de Loki lo hizo gemir con desesperación.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Ya es difícil sin que lo hagas!

-¡Hacer qué!

-¡Ser tan sensual!

-Pues… ¿perdóname por… ser sensual? –la voz de Loki sonaba irónica aunque confundida y pensó en lo hilarante que se le hacía todo eso.

Ambos rieron sintiéndose idiotas.

-Deja de reírte… me desconcentras…

-¿No puedo ser sexy ni jocoso? Te recuerdo que esta situación es más incómoda para mí que para ti… tú no tienes un dedo metido en el culo…

-Que vocabulario es ese… si Madre estuviera aquí te reprendería…

-Si Madre estuviera aquí nos encerrarían en los calabozos por incesto…

-Es bueno que Madre no esté aquí.

-De verdad no quiero pensar en ella mientras tu dedo sigue en mi trasero… -Thor le robó un beso y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres otro?

-Por fin algo de coherencia en tus palabras…

Aún riendo el rubio metió un segundo, rotándolos, abriendo los dedos en su interior, haciendo gemir al menor.

-Basta –lloriqueó con voz cortada –te quiero a ti… -jadeó escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

-Yo también lo deseo –murmuró bajando el holgado pantalón con el que dormía, liberando su miembro erecto, untándolo en el lubricante y posicionándose en la entrada del menor.

-Hazlo suave… sólo lo probé con mis dedos… nada tan grande.

-¿Pensante en mí mientras te tocabas? –susurró mientras comenzaba empujando en su interior, sólo quería hacerlo hablar, le calentaba la forma en que la voz de Loki salía torturada de su garganta.

El moreno enterró los dedos en el colchón, jadeando un poco de dolor, pero tuvo que admitir que así era mucho más aguantable, incluso excitante.

Cuando lo sintió completamente adentro no pudo evitar gritar.

-Cada vez que me toco pienso en ti… -gimoteó con deseo.

Las caderas de Thor comenzaron a golpear de forma violenta contra las de él, perdido en la sensación resbalosa y ajustada en el interior de su hermano, en sus gemidos, su cuerpo delgado, su cabello desordenado.

De pronto todo pasó rápido: Loki moviéndose contra él, su miembro hirviendo en calentura y _Poof_, se corrió dentro de su hermano sin que este siquiera empezara a disfrutar de la penetración.

-¡¿Qué?! –el moreno tenía los ojos abiertos e incrédulos, el mismo rubio no cabía en sí de la vergüenza –dime que no te corriste… -vio como Loki bajaba una mano a su entrada y tocaba el líquido blanco y viscoso que rebalsaba de su cuerpo.

-Yo…

-No, no, no… te corriste… ¿hay más, cierto?

-E-espera un poco… -salió de él y comenzó a masturbarse con todas las ganas de no terminar ahí y quedar en deshonra.

Pasaron dos minutos y ambos supieron que Thor no volvería a tener una erección esa mañana…

-Me marcho –Loki invocó ropa y se fue del lugar increíblemente incómodo y deseando jamás haber ido a la pieza del rubio.

.

.

Los golpes en la puerta de la gran villa eran insistente y los criados en la casa de Fandral corrieron a abrir, casi desmayándose al ver la visita inapropiada y sin aviso del príncipe primogénito parado en la puerta del hogar con rostro cabizbajo y deprimido.

-Necesito hablar con Fandral… -murmuró con voz desolada y la servidumbre corrió hasta la habitación del joven para encontrarlo metido en una difícil tarea de lenguas que su tutor particular le había impuesto.

-¿Amigo? –en cuanto escuchó la descripción que hicieron sobre Thor, no dudó un segundo en correr donde él, pero en ese minuto que lo veía de cerca podía notar que era aún peor de lo que imaginó.

-Fandral… -apoyó la frente en el hombro del guerrero, absolutamente acongojado.

-¿Qué pasó Thor?

-Las cagué.

.

Fandral reía a carcajadas aunque habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Thor le contó su historia.

-¡Rayos! ¡Eres el peor amigo de la historia! Debería haber ido con Sif…

-¿Y decirle que eyaculaste antes de que tu _dama especial_ siquiera pudiera comenzar a sentir el placer de ser poseída por el _gran Thor señor del rayo_?

-Más cuidado con tu lengua…

-Dime algo… ¿Fue la doncella por la que peleamos?

-Se… podría decir que sí –se removió incómodo.

-Rayos Thor, que envidia te tengo… ese cuerpo debe ser maravilloso… deberías culparla a ella también… no puede ser tan hermosa y esperar que un hombre aguante…

-¿Acaso tú también te hubieras corrido?

-Oh no, no… ¿Estás loco? De hecho me habría empeñado en hacerla alcanzar unas tres veces el clímax, porque Thor… una mujer así es imposible de ver en alguna parte, además logré notar en sus besos que era virgen ¿La desvirgaste?

-Sí –suspiró ante el entrometido de su amigo –y antes de que preguntes la primera vez fue gloriosa, no sé qué ocurrió ahora, si cuando me masturbo lo puedo hacerlo tres veces seguidas y nunca tengo problemas para alcanzar una nueva erección.

-Ewww… amigo… eso es asqueroso, no quería saber tanto.

-Te pasa por preguntar cosas tan íntimas.

-Por lo menos es bueno saber que ella tiene buenas referencias anteriores… Thor… deja de torturarte o lo único que conseguirás cuando vuelvas a la cama de ella será perder la erección por los nervios.

-¿Entonces qué me aconsejas?

-Anda donde ella, métete en su cama y enséñale que no fue problema de tu _amigo_, sino la tensión del momento… si es que le dolió tanto la vez anterior como me contaste en la historia, eso afecta también a los nervios de los hombres ¿La quieres, no?

-Más que mi vida…

-Es obvio que te sentirías mal haciéndole daño, por eso evito a las vírgenes.

-No te vi rechazándola para el banquete.

-Thor… una cosa es evitar a una virgen, otra cosa es rechazar al mejor espécimen de Asgard.

-Idiota –gruñó y Fandral volvió a reír.

El hijo de Odín decidió que lo mejor era arreglar el asunto con su hermano y luego hacerle el amor para dejarle en claro que aunque en la mañana hubiera sido un fracaso, lo seguía deseando.

El otro rubio lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidieron de un abrazo fuerte.

-Eres el idiota más grande y el peor mejor amigo que un príncipe puede tener, pero te quiero como a un hermano.

-Y yo a ti, _gran señor heredero del trono de los nueve reinos._

-No molestes con eso, Loki también sería un buen rey.

-Él no tiene a Mjolnir.

-A veces pienso que fue injusta de designación.

-El Padre de todo es sabio… yo estoy de acuerdo con su elección –Thor rodó los ojos y se iba a marchar cuando fue detenido por su amigo –se nota en tu mirada que la amas, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que está absolutamente prohibido… una sirvienta jamás se casará con un futuro rey, no hagas todo más difícil… diviértete, pero aléjate antes de que los dos terminen lastimados.

Fandral jamás se imaginaría lo equivocadas y extrañamente certeras de sus palabras.

Esa advertencia le dejó mal sabor en la boca.

.

En cuando Thor llegó al palacio se escabulló entre las sombras como león en caza y se internó a la habitación de su hermanito mientras toda su ropa terminaba en el suelo de forma desordenada. Se metió entre las sábanas de seda doradas y despertó a Loki de un solo beso apasionado.

-Mmmmh… -el moreno suspiró contra esa boca y no pudo evitar sonreír –es tarde… pasaste todo el día afuera.

-Tenía que pensar…

-¿El amo y señor de Mjolnir nervioso por dejar a su amante a la mitad?

-No te burles, me sentí muy egoísta.

-No deberías… todo fue mi culpa…

-¿Qué? ¡No! No te puedes culpar de un error que es absolutamente mío… -Loki lo calló con un dedo en su boca.

-En serio, Thor, la falta fue mía; luego de masturbarme para sacar toda la frustración sexual de mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que mi mente me gritaba cosas: la primera que tu rendimiento en la cama jamás fue así de denigrante –un gemidito lastimero lo distrajo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a parar –cállate… todo lo contrario, podemos estar horas tocándonos, tienes demasiada energía sexual acumulada como para que eso ocurriese; el segundo que había un factor que había ignorado y ese era el lubricante… tercero… y esto fue la solución del problema… el menjunje tenía magia y aparte del conjuro leve que le agregué para sentir menos dolor, también había otro que servía para calentarme más, de seguro tú absorbiste gran parte de ese hechizo y tu cuerpo que no está acostumbrado a la magia no lo asimiló bien.

-¿Estás seguro que fue eso?

-Un noventa y cinco porciento seguro…

-¿Cómo podemos estar completamente seguros?

-Experimentación… -alargó la mano y sacó otra botellita de lubricante del velador –este no tiene el conjuro y lo hice hoy mientras desapareciste del palacio.

-¿Haremos el amor?

-Si mis suposiciones son correctas… toda la noche.

No pudo evitar reírse cuando el rubio se tiró sobre él y gemir cuando el experimento se desarrolló de forma satisfactoria para ambos príncipes.

.

.

Heimdall miraba con ojos perdidos las estrella; veía como estas le hablaban de los nueve mundos, contando historias del presente y pasado, mostrando figuras de midgardianos, jotun y aesir por igual, pasando desde el mundo de los muertos hasta el mundo del fuego.

Ellas, fieles observadoras del guardián, le regalaban sus respetos y le confesaban secretos incontables.

Fue desde una constelación cercana que le llegó un rumor que lo dejó confundido. Desde que el menor de los príncipes había agotado parte de sus poderes que el cuchicheo de las estrellas con respecto a él, le llegaban más y más frecuentemente hasta que finalmente, luego del día de la pelea y desaparición de Loki, el murmullo fue un grito y de pronto, claro y nítido ante sus ojos ámbar se formó la figura de los dos príncipes abrazados y haciendo el amor.

.

**NA:** Bien… intenté hacer un capítulo lindo y empalagoso y lo estaba logrando… luego lo arruiné todo… Pacita, te dedico este capítulo y la ira de las fans. Es culpa de ella, chicas, me convenció para hacerlo.

Gracias por sus reviews… estaba tan emocionada que escribí este capítulo en un día y tuve que subirlo inmediatamente… no maten a mi amiga… sólo quiere hacer más interesante la historia… peor ey… hasta el minuto regresaron a su mundo de amor y felicidad… muajajajaja (?)

Aclaraciones: Las villas son grandes mansiones de orden neoclásico.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Loki se despertó al alba como solía hacerlo. A veces detestaba esas cosas de su carácter, especialmente cuando con su hermano habían hecho el amor hasta la madrugada.

-Maldita bestia insaciable... ahora me duele el trasero...

Se preguntó si tendría suficiente poder como para invocar un hechizo de somnolencia, pero el calor de su hermano lo convenció de lo contrario ¿Por qué dormir si podía volverse un ser cursi como esos que tanto odiaba? Si nadie lo veía no importaba mantener esa máscara de frialdad que siempre usaba; se daría un pequeño gusto mientras Thor medio roncaba y medio sonreía con ese rostro descarado que había puesto toda la noche al hacerle el amor. Le acarició la mejilla, delineó con el índice los gruesos labios que tantas perversiones le habían hecho; no había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera marcada con la saliva de su amante... así era Thor... posesivo, acaparador, aplastante, una vez que encontraba algo que le gustaba sólo lo tomaba y se apoderaba de eso sin permiso y sin vergüenza.

Le besó los labios, luego la nariz y las mejillas, suspiró sintiendo como su pecho se agrandaba lleno de amor adolescente y luego se acurrucó de nuevo para dejarse proteger por los brazos grandes y fuertes y ese pecho dorado en el que comenzaban a asomarse vellos del color del sol.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se había dormido nuevamente, sólo lo supo cuando lo despertó algo duro refregándose contra su trasero. Dio un respingo sobresaltado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Loki... tengo una erección matutina del porte de una montaña.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Hicimos el amor hasta que nos dormimos de cansancio!

-Tú te dormiste de cansancio... yo me dormí porque no despertaste.

-Me duele el trasero –gimoteó de manera lastimera.

-Por favor, te dejo descansar en la noche, pero no hay forma que me deshaga solo de esto.

-Rayos... Como te odio...

-Mentira... me amas.

El muy maldito tenía razón... Lo seguía amando a pesar de sentir como lo partía con las primeras embestidas (aunque siempre usaran lubricante).

.

.

En el desayuno la voz solemne de Odín les informó que ese día empezarían un nuevo entrenamiento los tres en conjunto.

A Loki le causó gracia que la misma voz que su padre usaba para dar una importante noticia, la usaba luego para pedir la mantequilla.

Luego de eso se removió incómodo en la silla: el dolor por la sesión de sexo le iba a molestar ¿Tendría tanto poder como para curarse y mantener la barrera de invisibilidad?

.

.

Los días pasaron con una lentitud monótona pero agradable, se sentía tan horrorosamente feliz que muchas veces se castigaba de forma mental por verse a sí mismo sonriendo como idiota mientras veía el atardecer.

No era sólo su amor correspondido, sino que todo en su vida estaba alineado perfectamente como siempre quiso que fuera y por fin sentía paz, los celos, los gritos, el enojo que siempre encerró muy en el fondo de su alma de pronto se habían esfumado.

Incluso las bromas habían disminuido (aunque le seguía fascinando cambiar el azúcar por la sal).

Usualmente se levantaba a primera hora en la mañana, se debía desenredar de entre los brazos marcados de Thor aunque no era tarea fácil porque hacían mérito de cada gramos músculos que lo cubrían. Sólo un par de veces había logrado librarse del abrazo firme de su amante, las otras veces optaba por taparle la nariz hasta que se despertaba por falta de aire… lo prefería enojado por la forma poco cariñosa de hacerle abrir los ojos, porque si lo hacía de manera suave y melosa siempre terminaba estrellado en el colchón con las piernas abiertas y con Thor perdiéndose entre ellas.

Y no es que le desagradara eso, pero tenía cosas importantes que hacer muy temprano.

Desde que comenzó a ser instruido como asesor real y como guerrero, sus tiempos con Frigga se habían visto muy limitados. No eran cosas en las que pudiera optar por un descanso; así como ser rey, ser un concejero era un trabajo de cada hora del día y todos los días. No se quejaba, él estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro, pero extrañaba a su madre.

Como ambos notaron la distancia que comenzaba a formarse entre los dos, decidieron que de mañana, muy cerca a la hora de madrugada, mientras la mayoría de las personas del palacio dormían y el sol apenas se asomaba tímido en un triste intento de romper la oscuridad de la noche, ellos tendrían su tiempo especial.

A veces paseaban por los jardines, cortando flores que luego ponían en jarrones en el comedor o en la biblioteca, otras leían o Frigga le contaba historias fantásticas de tiempos que él no alcanzó a vivir. La reina le enseñaba a bordar, tejer y fabricar su propia indumentaria; serían talentos que él jamás ocuparía, pero quería darle el gusto a su madre de hacer esas cosas con él, dentro de todo Frigga jamás tuvo una hija.

Muy pocas veces Loki usaba las manos, generalmente encantaba las cosas y bajo su supervisión estas danzaban moviéndose con gracia en el aire. Luego de haber recuperado parte de su energía no quería dejar de usarla. La había extrañado.

.

La familia completa tomaba desayuno.

Thor siempre se quedaba maravillado de las largas conversaciones que Loki mantenía en la mesa con su padre, no entendía como un chico de trece años manejaba tantos temas políticos y culturales, pero le encantaba que por fin Odín se sintiera orgulloso de su hijo menor, especialmente porque la tristeza se había borrado de esos ojos verdes. Su hermano siempre le decía que era un idiota, lo cierto es que no era verdad, desde antes de la pelear por haber ganado el Mjolnir sabía los sentimientos que debía soportar el moreno, aunque nunca pensó que serían tan grandes y hubieran causado tanta mella en su insegura cabeza.

-Padre… creo que Thor debería tomar clases con Madre sobre diplomacia, sugeriría un profesor particular, pero no hay mejor maestra que ella, gracias a sus dones me desarrollé de forma intelectual.

Y ahí estaba el _maldito_ _chiquillo_, recibiendo los abrazos de Frigga quien alagada reía feliz, los asentimientos de Odín felicitándolo por sus buenas ocurrencias y esos ojos verdes, pegados a los azules de Thor, mirándolo con burla como diciéndole "te jodí".

Ya se desquitaría en la noche, el sería el que lo _jodería,_ no podría caminar en días…

Luego de los amenos desayunos, cada día Loki marchaba con Odín a escuchar peticiones de personas de Asgard y de otros mundos y recibir a nobles. Le encantaba refutar todo lo que El Concejero o El Hechicero decían, sentía un dulce sabor en la boca cuando ganaba batallas verbales con argumentos válidos y el corazón le latía de una manera increíblemente rápida cuando Odín le daba la razón.

Amaba dejar a esos dos en vergüenza porque los detestaba con todo su ser pues siempre se atrevieron a mirarlo en menos a pesar de ser un príncipe.

Era un asunto que marcaba el morbo sexual y muchas veces, cuando estaba libre de esas reuniones debía correr a la habitación de Thor para desquitarse, el rubio agradecía con todas sus hormonas adolescentes que su hermano fuera tan inteligente y los otros dos unos verdaderos ineptos.

El primogénito se imaginaba que cuando fuera rey terminaría aceptando todo lo que Loki le dijera sólo para que cuando cerraran el día, poder hacerle el amor sobre el trono. Si había un poco de discusión verbal con alguien, mucho mejor, pues sabía que a su hermanito realmente lo prendían esas cosas.

-¡Thor! ¡Llevas media hora en la misma página! –la voz de su madre solía sacarlo de sus cavilaciones sexuales, era malo estar enamorado de alguien tan misteriosamente sexy como Loki: hacía pensar de más a su ligera cabeza.

La Reina se había tomado muy en serio lo de las clases especialmente luego de la fiesta en que lo anunciaron herero al trono y en donde mismo anunciaron a Loki como aprendiz de concejero real.

Todo por culpa de su _hermanito_ y sus bromas, de todas formas se había vengado… tres noches seguidas… se había aprovechado de su musculatura para amarrarle las muñecas al mango de Mjolnir y dejarlo arrodillado frente a él, sabiendo que no se podría mover gracias a su martillo mágico. "Inclínate ante tu Rey" le había murmurado antes de comenzar a violar esa boca con poca delicadeza, haciéndolo tragarse toda su hombría. Le sorprendía como se excitaba Loki con el sexo duro.

-Thor… lee…

-¡Sí, Madre! –…quizá nunca sería suficiente castigo por esas malditas clases.

En las tardes siempre entrenaban. Al principio Loki prácticamente no podía levantar la pesada espada de madera que se le fue asignada, su abdomen era débil, al igual que sus piernas, no podía mantener la posición y muchas veces terminó en el suelo. Los primeros días de entrenamiento no hubo sexo. El moreno no era capaz siquiera de levantarse sin ayuda de la cama.

Una vez que logró que sus músculos hicieran bien su trabajo comenzaron las batallas contra Thor y Odín. Ninguno de los dos tuvo contemplaciones porque él fuera un intelectual y no un guerrero.

-¡Loki, aprieta el abdomen, flexiona las rodillas, mantén la defensa! –los primeros días, aún estaba sin su magia completa para curarse, Frigga se escapaba entre pasillos de forma discreta, hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo menor donde siempre el paje le tenía el baño listo y lo ayudaba con la cota de malla.

No había vez que no se alarmara al ver el blanco cuerpo tan magullado y con su magia de sanación lo ayudaba con golpes, cortes y músculos agarrotados.

Cuando la magia volvió por completo a Loki la reina siguió yendo a su habitación a sanarlo y el moreno la dejaba sin reclamar nada.

Algunas noches se escapaba a ver a Sif, hablaban de cosas triviales, practicaban magia y un par de veces se animó a ir con el grupo de Thor a beber un poco de cerveza a algún bar del pueblo. Dentro de todo ya era un guerrero.

-¡A la salud de Loki que por primera vez se une a la fiesta! –sonrió Thor demasiado borracho como para ser el "responsable" de los dos hermanos. El rubio culpó a Loki, su hermano nunca antes había aceptado salir con ellos.

-Porque el Rey te dio un cargo de confianza acorde con tu cerebro –le sonrió Sif, igualmente ebria.

-¡Salud porque el pequeñín ya tiene las pelotas para agarrar una espada y sudar un poco! –mientras Volstagg hablaba había agarrado a Loki con un brazo por los hombros y con la mano libre le desordenaba el cabello, el príncipe intentaba soltarse, pero el guerrero era una mole de docientos kilos de huesos, grasa y músculos.

-Porque su magia nos salvó de los draugr –Hogun levantó levemente su gran jarro, con su mismo rostro serio. Todos quedaron mirando a Fandral quien tenía una chica en cada brazo y era el que faltaba. El único que no lo observó fue el menor quién aún intentaba soltarse de los brazos del enorme guerrero.

-Salud… -comenzó el rubio mirando fijamente el cuerpo delgado que se perdía en los pliegues de su amigo –porque tiene los ojos más bonitos de Asgard.

Thor escupió la cerveza, Sif soltó una carcajada que fue seguida de Volstagg quien por fin soltó a Loki, Hogun solo sonrió un poco, negando con la cabeza y el menor miró fijamente al rubio, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

El moreno se preguntó si era el único suficientemente sobrio como para notar la seriedad en los ojos de Fandral.

De todas formas lo dejó pasar y pensó que ya no le parecían tan idiotas los amigos de su hermano.

.

.

-Loki… -habló serio el rey mientras se acomodaba mejor en el trono –tenemos que hablar.

-¿Padre? –murmuró nervioso… no podía evitarlo siempre ese _tenemos que hablar_ prometía cosas o muy buenas o devastadoras, asuntos realmente importantes.

-Tú sabes que tenemos una campaña militar dentro de un par de días, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos afuera porque realmente hay muchas revueltas en Svartálfaheim y no sé cómo estén las relaciones políticas... tampoco intuimos si va a haber que pelear…

-¡Estoy listo para ir a la guerra! Mi técnica con la espada es mucho mejor y la armadura ya no será un problema.

-No hijo, tú no irás a la guerra.

-¡Pero…! –Loki se quedó en silencio al ver la mirada autoritaria de su padre.

-No seas imprudente y déjame hablar…

-E-está bien, Padre… -susurró notablemente irritado.

-No te llevaré a la batalla, porque necesito a alguien que supervise al país por el tiempo que no esté –el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido, tragando saliva, sin poder mover ningún músculo, intentando pronunciase, pero sólo consiguiendo abrir la boca y volverla a cerrar como un pez sacado del mar –sé que es una responsabilidad grande y aunque me gustaría tenerte como apoyo al lado mío, me llevaré al Concejero y al Hechicero… no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos afuera y necesito a alguien de confianza acá, obviamente tu madre te ayudará en lo que necesites… ¿Te sientes capaz para una tarea como esta?

El menor asintió aún sin aire y un manotazo de felicidad en su espalda por parte de su padre fue lo único que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Padre… yo… prometo que no le fallaré…

-Sé que eres absolutamente capaz de dirigir por este corto tiempo… lo que sí, hay algunas cosas que discutir…

-¿Cuáles?

-No bromas mientras estés en mi lugar… -Loki se rió pero asintió –y nada de leyes sin mi autorización a no ser que sean urgentes.

-Padre… cualquier ley necesitaría su firma y autorización y cualquier cosa que imponga por motivos urgentes pueden ser deshechas por usted en cualquier minuto…

-Lo sé… la verdad en que lo único que me preocupa son las bromas.

-Tranquilo padre… puedo dejar de ser egoísta un tiempo sólo para servir a Asgard y a usted.

-Esa es la respuesta que esperaba de mi muchacho.

Cuatro días después de esa conversación las tropas marcharon al reino de los elfos oscuros y Loki los fue a despedir deseándoles suerte y sintiendo la angustia de no poder protegerlos. Esperaba que ese Hechicero Real pudiera ayudar, aunque sabía que sus poderes no tenían punto de comparación.

Los días pasaron lentos y aburridos, si no fuera por su madre ya hubiera renunciado a esa idiotez de ser Rey suplente ¿Eso le esperaba a la persona que gobernara? Era todo mejor cuando comentaba cosas venenosas para reírse de los demás mientras estaba sentado a la derecha del Rey.

Además no había mucho que hacer, con el ejército se fue la mayor cantidad de nobles, Asgard era un pueblo tranquilo y próspero y al ser sólo un príncipe los demás reinos lo visitaban en menor medida.

En la tarde del décimo quinto día Frigga y Loki cenaban en tranquilidad en el comedor, era increíble lo ordenada que podía mantenerse la mesa sin Thor cerca. Charlaban de forma amena y a veces el moreno reclamaba de lo aburrido que era eso.

-Quizá deberíamos adelantar trabajo para cuando llegue tu padre.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Qué propone, Madre?

-Bueno… ya se ha decidido que Thor será el sucesor del trono…

-Lo cual agradezco porque no ha sido entretenido hasta el minuto –Frigga se rió.

-Lo sé cariño, lo has recordado toda la cena.

-Perdón, siga.

-Pues es usual que con el nombramiento del sucesor, si este aún no tiene prometida, se consiga una, para eso hay muchos métodos… hablar con otros reyes, ver entre las chicas nobles, pero lo que más me gusta a mí es hacer un baile, así tu hermano tendrá la posibilidad de escoger, conocer, luego pretender a la dama y si se gustan, casarse.

Loki abrió los ojos grandes como lagos, con un dolor presionando en el pecho y de pronto recordando que ambos eran hombres y ambos eran hermanos, ellos no podían ser amantes ni consortes por más que desearan eso en la vida.

Ellos se amaban, pero no podrían engendrar un heredero y los aesir a diferencia de sus hermanos vanir, tomaban muy mal el incesto.

-¿Q-quiere que yo la organice? –susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

-Como concejero real eres la mejor opción para elegir invitados, ver los datos de las chicas prometedoras, disponerlas de tal forma que sean notadas, cuando tu hermano se comprometa, podrás decidir cuándo hacer tu fiesta también.

Loki miró la entrada del Salón del Trono y pensó que no podía ser más irónica la vida, jamás creyó que entre sus deberes de concejero estaría elegir el matrimonio de su propio amante.

.

.

Seis meses se demoraron los soldados en regresar de la guerra, fue más corta de lo que usualmente duraba pero sólo porque Svartálfaheim, con los problemas internos que tenía, no era capaz de sostener las batallas y finalmente firmaron un acuerdo de paz.

Loki miraba ansioso los grandes portones dorado del palacio, abiertos de par en par en espera de los valientes que habían ido a la batalla a defender a Asgard.

Cuando por fin se divisaron el corazón le saltó de alegría al observar a su hermano; estaba más delgado, herido y cansando, pero con una sonrisa de victoria pintada en los labios.

La ovación del pueblo llegó hasta sus oídos y respiró aliviado cuando el ejército se detuvo frente a él. Un sirviente detuvo los caballos del rey y del príncipe y el moreno respiró hondo y con toda la solemnidad que tenía, se guardó la emoción en su pecho que aún saltaba de alegría e hizo una reverencia.

-Su Majestad, bienvenido a casa…

No esperó el abrazo de su padre, ni de Thor y al que se sumó el calor maternal de Frigga, los cuatro se unían como si hubieran estado separados por décadas.

El olor a guerra y sudor se mezcló con el suave de primavera de la reina y el fresco de menta y lavanda de Loki, a los dos que estuvieron en el palacio no les importó… sólo importaban que habían llegado a salvo.

.

La fiesta que se dio por los campeones fue colosal. La carne, el vino, la cerveza y el hidromiel corrían por las mesas. Mujeres se encargaban de agasajar a los héroes.

Frigga no había querido separarse e su marido y lo atendía de forma cariñosa y enamorada, ganándose la completa atención del rey quién no podía quitar los ojos de encima de su mujer, especialmente esa noche, luego de estar seis meses sin esa suave piel al lado de la suya, le parecía un sueño.

Thor y Sif relataban con exageración cada parte de la historia mientras los cinco comían como si no hubiesen visto alimento durante seis meses, Loki como suplente del rey se encargó de enviar periódicamente suministros a las tropas, pero al parecer nada era como cenar en casa.

El menor de los príncipes se acercó con cuidado a su padre y le sonrió mientras le decía que ahora Asgard estaba en sus manos "y si me perdona me retiraré a mis aposentos, como comprenderá esta fiesta ha sido organizada desde hace días", Odín le sonrió e hizo una pequeña venia para que su hijo pudiera marcharse. Él moría por llevarse a Frigga al cuarto como cuando eran unos recién casados, pero desde el minuto en que pisó la ciudad dorada, él volvía a ser el Rey y por lo tanto el anfitrión de la fiesta.

Thor tardó en darse cuenta que su hermano había escapado ya; estaba hambriento y necesitaba celebrar e incluso con tanto alcohol Lady Sif comenzaba a verse más y más femenina por lo que no pudo evitar coquetear con ella.

Pero en ese minuto tenía a una sola persona en la cabeza. Había algo que extrañaba más que todos los lujos de Palacio.

Se escapó de la fiesta hasta el cuarto del menor. Estaba todo apagado ¿Estaría durmiendo?

-Pensé que no vendrías… -sintió que alguien cerraba la puerta detrás de sí y tragó en seco al ver a su hermano envuelto en una negra bata de seda. "Delicioso".

-Deberías haberme avisado…

-¿Necesitaba avisar lo que era obvio? –sintió como se deslizaba para acortar el espacio pegarse contra él… sus manos ni siquiera dudaron, se movieron con presteza sobre la tela, sonriendo suave.

-Te has ejercitado…

-Todos los días…

-Quiero verte…

-Lo que el futuro Rey ordene… -se separó unos pasos de él y dejó que la prenda se deslizara hasta el suelo, dejándolo completamente expuesto. Thor se mordió el labio mientras miraba ese cuerpo que tanto había extrañado –¿o lo prefieres así? –con un movimiento de manos la forma masculina dio paso a una joven de proporciones exuberantes.

-Nunca lo hemos hecho así…

-Bien… ¿El príncipe quiere o no?

Thor le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la besaba de forma profunda. La piel de su _hermana _era tan suave que se avergonzó de sus manos callosas acariciando su espada, intentó retirarlas de su cuerpo, pero la chica con un toque dulce lo detuvo y le besó los dedos.

-No pares… me gusta…

Mientras el rubio acariciaba, Loki se dedicaba a quitar cada amarra de la armadura, con lentitud, como si ninguno de los dos estuviera hirviendo después de seis meses sin sexo. El mayor quedó desnudo y se sintió aliviado de liberar su gran erección y gimió suave al ser consentido con las manos pequeñas de la muchacha.

-Espera… acuéstate… yo quiero tocarte… de seguro se siente diferente con ese cuerpo…

-Tú eres el que viene de la guerra, yo quiero darte placer…

-Esa… es la mejor forma que puedo obtener placer… -Thor la vio dudar y le sonrió –acuéstate en la cama.

Su _hermana_ se recostó reticente y se dejó cubrir por su cuerpo grande.

Acarició con suavidad sus pechos, los masajeó, apretó y bajó la boca hasta uno de los pezones. Sonrió al escuchar un suspiro ahogado. Le besó la barbilla, las mejillas, la frente y luego su boca mientras las manos delineaban esas caderas perfectas y poco a poco se iba acomodando entre sus piernas.

-Dime si algo te duele…

-Bien… -susurró Loki, apenas.

Thor comenzó a acariciar su entrada virgen con un solo dedo, solamente de forma superficial, sonriendo al ver el pecho subir y bajar de manera agitada, disfrutando de los ojos cerrados y el rostro excitado de la muchacha. Poco a poco fue metiéndolo dentro de ella y esta se tensó un segundo y luego jadeó.

-¿Lo muevo?

-Si no lo haces te mato –las amenazas de su hermano dichas con esa voz tan suave sonaban graciosas.

Fue uno al principio, pero a medida que iba invadiendo ese cuerpo, la muchacha lentamente se iba mojando y dilatando, lista para un segundo dedo y finalmente un tercero.

Los suspiros se habían vuelto gemidos y gritos ahogados y cuando sacó los dedos Loki reclamó con un gruñido.

-Ssshhhh… es mi turno… yo también quiero…

-Entonces… ven…

-Eso haré… -colocó las piernas de la mujer en sus hombros, se puso en su entrada y lentamente comenzó a invadirla. De verdad se preocupó cuando miró el rostro de dolor de Loki, pero no pudo evitar gemir al sentir sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda.

-R-rayos… no es justo… a mí siempre me duele… -susurró.

-Tranquilo… -le rozó los labios y habló en voz baja, sin separarse de su rostro–no me moveré hasta que me digas.

-Hazlo pero suave…

-Bien.

El movimiento lento poco a poco la fue liberando del dolor y pronto se volvieron arremetidas furiosas contra Loki quien ya no se limitaba a jadear, sino que ahora gemía tan fuerte que agradeció el haber insonorizado la pieza antes de que Thor llegara.

.

El menor de los príncipes descansaba ya transformado en hombre entre los brazos de su hermano, sonreía mientras acariciaba los vellos rubios del pecho, disfrutando como de vez en cuando soltaba una risa por las cosquillas que los delgados dedos.

-¿Te gustó hacerlo con una chica?

-Me gustó hacerlo contigo como chica… no con cualquier chica…

-Pude ver como coqueteabas con Sif… no soy idiota, Thor…

-Eso… fue la cerveza… además ella me coqueteaba a mí, es diferente…

-¡Thor, le estabas coqueteando! –bufó enojado.

-Pues… estoy seguro de haber visto a Fandral mirándote de más.

-¡Ni siquiera me fijé en Fandral! –el rubio soltó una risa y lo apretó un poco más contra él.

-Jamás miraría a nadie más que no seas tú… ¿por qué querría a alguien más si tú eres perfecto? –Loki se sonrojó y se removió incómodo.

-No digas esas cosas…

-Sólo son verdades…

El silencio volvió a instaurarse nuevamente. Ambos estaban agotados de hacer el amor, pero se habían extrañado tanto que no deseaban cerrar los ojos y perderse esos momentos.

-¿Algún día… podré yo ser… activo? –murmuró el menor, sonrojado ante sus propias ideas.

-¿Activo?

-Ya sabes… la persona que penetra en el coito…

-Pues… ¿Quieres serlo? –preguntó extrañado.

-Me da vergüenza… pero sí…

-Oh… si tú quieres… más adelante cambiaremos lugares… pero sólo cuando tus músculos crezcan lo suficiente como para no traumarme de que lo estés haciendo.

-Rayos… -susurró de pronto pensando en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano –jamás podré hacerlo antes de que te cases con alguna doncella.

-¿Doncella? ¿Casar?

-Sí… Thor… no te había dicho esto, pero creo que es momento.

-Loki, ve al punto…

-Te organicé una fiesta de compromiso…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿Por qué me querría casar con alguien que no fueras tú?!

-¡Thor! ¡No te puedes casar conmigo!... piénsalo, somos hermanos… sangre de la misma sangre… y no te puedo dar herederos porque soy tan varón como tú…

-No me importa Loki, hallaremos la forma…

-Vas a ser rey… es natural que pase esto… yo soy príncipe y eventualmente también tendré que hacerlo… ya sea por un trato político o para complacer a Madre, siempre podemos seguir siendo amantes…

-No… Loki, me niego… siempre hay alguna forma… cancela todo, tenemos mucho tiempo para descubrir cómo hacerlo…

-No puedo cancelar la fiesta, está todo listo y ahora que volvieron los soldados de la guerra podremos enviar las invitaciones. ¿Qué quieres que diga? "Oh, Madre, mejor olvidémonos de la celebración porque descubrí que soy yo quien quiere acostarse con mi hermano en resto de su vida, así que _suegra_, dale un abrazo a tu _nuera"_.

Thor se sentó molesto en la cama, mirándolo de forma herida y sin decir más salió de esta y se vistió en silencio.

-¿Sabes Loki? –preguntó por fin, antes de irse –para ser tan inteligente eres un verdadero idiota… -con eso, agarró sus cosas y se marchó por la puerta dejando al moreno con un mal sabor de boca…

Los días que siguieron a la discusión fueron incómodos y tirantes. Odín y Frigga podían notar el ambiente tenso que se había instaurado en palacio, afectando incluso a los sirvientes. Sus hijos estaban ausentes, malhumorados y distraídos, al punto que El Rey tuvo que sacar varias veces a Loki del Salón del Trono por sus observaciones demasiado duras y venenosas. Thor por su parte ya no asistía a los entrenamientos y cuando lo hacía ambos príncipes se enfrascaban en batallas tan feroces que Odín siempre tenía que intervenir antes de que se quebraran algún hueso. Cuando La Reina los veía heridos terminaba de perder sus nervios eternos y les murmuraba con rostro duro palabras cargada de enojo. Era casi imposible alterar el ánimo de Frigga, pero cuando lo conseguían hacía temblar Asgard.

Con gran animosidad pasaron las semanas antes de la fiesta para conseguir a la futura reina de la Ciudad Dorada.

En todo ese tiempo los príncipes casi no habían cruzado palabras entre ellos y las veces que hablaban terminaban terciados en disputas por las cosas más básicas y triviales.

El día de la celebración vistió de lujo El Gran Salón. Los estandartes de la familia real colgaban de las paredes y todo rebozaba en rojo y dorado. Cada cosa estaba en su lugar, nada faltaba y al contrario, todo desbordaba voluptuosidad.

Loki y Odín saludaban e invitaban a la gente a disfrutar, daban palabras atentas, estrechaban manos, hacían pequeñas reverencias, abrazaban a viejos _amigos_ y héroes de guerras, pronunciaban cumplidos sobre la gracia con que las damas desfilaban por la entrada.

El menor se sentía agotado y le enfurecía saber que su hermano ni siquiera se interesaba en saber el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por él.

-¡Loki! –la voz de una mujer hizo que se volteara y saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sif! –no pudo evitar mirarla por completo, sonriendo encantado al ver el vestido dorado que se apegaba a su tronco y dejaba que las mangas y la cola cayeran en drapeado –date vuelta.

La chica giró con una sonrisa y pudo ver el pronunciado escote de su espalda… tenía que admitir que si no estuviera tan enamorado del idiota de su hermano habría intentado conquistar a la guerrera. Ella era un sueño.

-¿Y cuál es el veredicto?

-Te ves increíble… no puedo decir nada más –la chica sonrió complacida y se acercó levemente a su amigo.

-¿Tú crees que… _él_ me mire?

-Lady Sif… que indiscreción más grande… ¿va por la vida besándose con el menor de los príncipes, pero desea la aceptación del mayor? –susurró para que sólo ella lo oyera.

-¡Loki es en serio! –el moreno quiso reír al ver su rostro, pero la puntada de celos que ardían en su pecho sólo le permitió sonreír con mucha nostalgia.

-Si es que Thor se fija en alguna de las chicas de acá… créeme que esa serás tú…

-Gracias –se dejó abrazar por Sif y suspiró aliviado cuando ella entró a la fiesta. Él sentía un vacío en el estómago.

.

Thor entró cuando más de la mitad de los invitados ya habían llegado, ganándose un suspiro cansado de parte de su madre y una negación leve de Odín.

El rubio sólo rió y le quitó importancia al asunto de que en su propia fiesta llegara con retraso.

Loki se sorprendió al verlo enfundado en una camisa de seda simple de color negro y unos pantalones holgados que aún a pesar de su ancho marcaban la silueta de sus esculpidas piernas. Siempre pensó que él jamás podría separarse de su armadura, pero que errado estaba.

Y se veía increíblemente guapo.

Intentó desviar la mirada, pero no pudo evitar regresar a observarlo, es que esa simpleza hacía juego con todo él, Thor era así, simple y de esa forma era perfecto…

Se sintió nervioso cuando el guerrero se acercó a él y un aura de desilusión lo rodeó cuando su hermano sólo lo saludó de una forma cordial, como el homenajeado debía saludar al anfitrión, y luego desapareció a ver unas doncellas que serían presentadas por su padre. Loki pensó que para estar tan renuente a esa fiesta, se adaptaba con facilidad increíble.

.

Pasado la media noche al menor de los príncipes se le acabó el trabajo de anfitrión, el banquete ya había sido servido, el alcohol no dejaba de rodar por las mesas y había conseguido que su hermano hablara con todas las posibles futuras esposas.

Finalmente el rubio se quedó al lado de Sif como si las demás chicas pudieran pegarle pulgas.

Definitivamente se querían mucho, pero su hermano no podía olvidar que Lady Sif era una potencial prometida, Loki no sabía si él estaba consciente de que ese acercamiento sólo servía para alentar a la muchacha.

Quizá sí… quizá eso era lo que él quería… tal vez no debería advertirle nada.

Suspiró angustiado.

Si era así él no podría volver a meterse a la cama de Thor, si fuera cualquier otra chica él seguiría viviendo ese romance prohibido, porque amaba demasiado al rubio idiota como para que fuera de otra forma, pero ella, si era justamente su mejor amiga, jamás podría romperle el corazón… primero se lo sacaría él de su pecho que verla triste y hacerla descubrir un día al despertar que todo su matrimonio había sido nada más que una mentira.

Quizá debería decirle esas cosas a Thor y así hacerle entender que no estaba a renunciando a la relación clandestina que llevaban, todo lo contrario, le daba una coartada para que los demás no los descubrieran.

Finalmente decidió pasear en el patio mientras la fiesta se seguía desarrollando con música y risas de los asistentes, todo estaría bien si desaparecía un rato y aclaraba su cabeza.

Con un suspiro cansado dirigió sus pasos enfundados en cuero por los caminos llenos de rosas aromáticas. Sonrió animándose, pensando que con una disculpa y una explicación Thor lo exoneraría de todo y le volvería a hacer el amor como su cuerpo noche a noche le gritaba deseoso.

Estaba tan pegado en sus pensamientos que apenas y sí fue capaz de descubrir que otros pasos lo seguían, se volteó extrañado y miró la figura masculina que estaba detrás de él como si nunca hubiera visto a un asgardiano en la vida.

Por fin reaccionó y pregunto:

-¿Fandral?

-Loki… -vio como se acercó unos pasos más y comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-¿Es conmigo? –pensó en que eso no tenía sentido… era hilarante y ridículo…

-Loki… tú no entiendes…

-Estas ebrio.

-No como me gustaría estarlo…

-Entonces regresa a la fiesta, hay suficiente licor para que consigas tu objetivo.

-No lo pienso hacer… no ahora que te veo solo...

- ¿En algo puedo ayudarte? Si necesitas un anfitrión está Thor, mi padre y mi madre, yo no sé si esté tan facultado en este minuto, mi cansancio de verdad me tiene perdido, ahora sólo deseo pasear por mi cuenta… con tu permiso…

-¡Ellos no pueden ayudarme! –Loki miró de reojo la fiesta y luego el camino cercado en rosas que ahora estaba cruzando, pensó que toda esa escena debía ser irreal ¿Acaso no se habría emborrachado tanto que terminó soñando cosas extrañas?

-Entonces habla rápido Fandral, de verdad estoy can… -no podía creerlo; las manos de Fandral de pronto lo habían amarrado en un abrazo al tiempo que su boca besaba de forma experta la de él. Ni siquiera tuvo que responder… el muy idiota y desvergonzado sabía dónde tocar para hacerle abrir la boca e invadirla con su lengua.

Lo besaba de forma pasional y sinvergüenza y tenía que admitir que lo hacía mejor que su hermano, aunque no lo hacían despertar las mismas cosquillas que usualmente tenía al sentir la boca de Thor.

.

**NA**: lo sé… raro capítulo… pero espero que de todas formas les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, me emociona realmente pensar que estoy llegando a uds… muchas gracias por todo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Thor se había dedicado a coquetear con todas las chicas que habían asistido a la fiesta. No lo hacía porque quisiera jactarse de sus dotes de seductor ni por la obligación que tenía por medio,más que mal era la idea de esa fiesta encontrar a alguien de su agrado. Lo hacía porque le dolía saber el gran trabajo que había hecho su hermano para encontrarle esposa. Al principio pensó que sólo lo hacía por dejar tranquila a su madre, que se encargaría de elegir las peores opciones para que ninguna le pareciera apetecible, fue una horrible sorpresa el ver sus suposiciones por el suelo y el salón lleno de las mujeres más hermosas y poderosas de los nueve reinos.

Era frustrante notar que él realmente deseaba buscarle una compañera y no se había parado a pensar en sus sentimientos.

Por eso comenzó a flirtear, quería que Loki se sintiera tan herido como él lo hacía en medio de esa estúpida celebración.

No era que odiara la atención de las chicas, de hecho seguía siendo hombre y tanta belleza lo estaba mareando, pero él sentía que jamás existiría ser más hermoso que su hermano.

Pasó de joven en joven, hablando, sonriendo, siendo encantador y cálido como únicamente el sol podía ser. Se comportó caballeroso, atento y demasiado cordial, traspasando incluso los límites de la cercanía personal, especialmente en el baile, abrazando y tomando las manos, pero cada vez que veía de reojo a su hermano él atendía a alguien más y ni siquiera notaba que existía.

En algún minuto de la noche él decidió que no deseaba seguir fingiendo y finalmente con una sonrisa simpática y una reverencia educada se marchó a la compañía de sus amigos. En ese segundo sólo deseaba emborracharse.

-Thor... si no enamoras a alguien esta velada te negaré como amigo -informó solemnemente Fandral, con un tono de voz lleno de falso sentimentalismo -está lleno de féminas hermosas y tú aquí prestado más atención a la espuma de tu cerveza que a esas caderas contoneándose.

-Hay que decir que el pequeño pilluelo de tu hermano tiene buen gusto para la comida, la bebida y las mujeres... la fiesta está increíble -concedió Volstagg.

-Yo no encuentro nada de malo que venga a celebrar con nosotros –gruñó Sif –ya habló con todas las jóvenes de la fiesta, si ninguna fue de su agrado por algo será.

-La verdad –comenzó Thor -es que todas son hermosas y muy simpáticas, pero les falta profundidad en sus temas… no sé si sean realmente… mmmhhh… cómo decirlo para que no suene grosero…

-Tontas –lo interrumpió a secas su mejor amiga.

-N-no diría tanto… podrían ser…

-Huecas –volvió a hablar la chica.

-Bien… pero me entienden… no sé si realmente sean así o sus madres las tienen convencidas de que los hombres las prefieren…

-¡Vamos, dilo de una vez! –gruñó Sif después de apurar su cerveza.

-¡Bien!... tontas… ellas creen que los hombres las prefieren tontas… y no es cierto…

-Yo no me quejo –se rió Fandral y los otros soltaron una carcajada, menos la única mujer en el grupo, ella se veía resignada.

-Mi madre me quería convencer de lo mismo… -comentó Sif- aunque bueno… según Loki todos somos un grupo de idiotas, no sólo yo… de todas formas prefiero ser una idiota con el título de feroz guerrera que una chiquilla tonta alabando a un hombre.

-Espera… -gruñó Volstagg –¿Loki te dijo que somos un grupo de idiotas…?

-No exactamente… pero lo deduje por su expresión azorada cuando me hacía preguntas que eran, según él, de cultura general, también cuando saca a colación sobre "nuestros barbáricos pasatiempos que atrofian la mente"… a defensa de Loki… comer hasta vomitar no es lo más astuto que hemos hecho…

-El problema es que él es muy inteligente –habló por fin Hogun con el rostro serio de siempre.

-Tienes razón… para mi hermano todos son idiotas… -suspiró Thor.

-Yo encuentro divertido ver como desacredita al Hechicero y al Concejero Real … -contestó Fandral y los cinco asintieron con una sonrisa ladeada.

Todos detestaban a esos lamebotas y el único que había podido hacerles frente en su propio juego había sido el moreno.

-Sólo por eso le perdono el insulto… -gruñó Volstagg mientras masticaba una pieza de pavo.

-Lady Sif –se acercó La Reina al grupo –chicos… -hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo –Lady Sif –repitió –te vez especialmente deslumbrante esta noche…

Los cuatro hombres la miraron y por fin pudieron contemplar que lo que decía Frigga era increíblemente cierto, ninguno se había percatado de su atuendo ni de lo bien que le quedaba.

-Reina… me alaga con sus palabras, pero no llegaría ni a sus talones…

-No es una competencia, querida… yo creo, Thor, que deberías sacar a bailar a Lady Sif, dentro de todo ha venido en calidad de doncella invitada y haz pasado por la pista de baile con todas las chicas, menos con ella.

-Oh Reina… -murmuró nerviosa –también he visto como ha pisado a las pobres doncellas toda la noche… le temo a sus pies izquierdos.

-¡Tonterías! –exclamó la mujer con una risa clara y cantarina –Thor no es Loki para el baile, pero no está tan mal… ya verás… ahora anímense.

No tuvo que insistir más, el rubio dejó la cerveza a un lado, se paró de su puesto y le ofreció la mano a la adolescente que transformada en un manojo de nervios caminó sin mucha naturalidad sintiéndose de pronto incómoda en el vestido e incluso dentro de su cuerpo. En ese minuto necesitaba ser alguien más, cualquier persona; Volstagg comiendo una pierna de jabalí, Fandral parloteando con un par de chicas o Hogun que los miraba con su actitud inexpugnable.

Miró a Loki en la lejanía y decidió que podría vivir sin ser él; estaba en medio de tres madres que parecían peleárselo, al parecer las señoras no se resignaban a que sus hijas no cazaran a alguno de los príncipes asgardianos.

Finalmente suspiró y asumió lo que vendría; si el rey del hielo podía ser social, ella también debía poder. Intentó recordar esa edad en la que su madre aún tenía la esperanza de convertirla en una damita delicada y dentro de sus cursos estaba el baile, no es que fuera una experta, pero había aprendido lo básico y suponía que Thor no sabría mucho más que eso.

Llegaron a la pista y luego de posicionarse comenzaron a danzar, dando vueltas, siguiendo los pasos de otras parejas mientras el nerviosismo de ella se esfumaba al son de la música festiva y de la sonrisa de su compañero de baile. No debía estar nerviosa, él era su amigo y su camarada de batallas, esa no sería otra cosa más que una nueva guerra que ganar: _la guerra de ser dama de sociedad._

-Así que te gustan las chicas inteligentes –Sif habló fuerte para que su voz se escuchara por sobre la música.

-Pues… algo así…

-No es que seas un erudito, Thor… realmente no puedes exigir mucho.

-No lo soy, pero hay algo de eso que me llama la atención…

-Eres extraño, a ver, entonces, dime cómo te gustan las chicas… -el rubio dudó en contestar, luego suspiró y finalmente se dijo que contar una verdad a medias seguía siendo decir la verdad.

-Inteligentes… más que inteligentes, brillantes –sonrió con rostro enamorado –que siempre tengan una respuesta en su boca y la personalidad de decirla, que sean traviesas y algo caóticas. Me gustaría que mi futura esposa fuera tranquila cuando no estuviera cometiendo alguna inocente fechoría… que pudiera pasar horas sosteniendo un libro, porque sé que yo podría verla horas leyendo en la misma posición… elegante, autosuficiente, que se sepa mejor que los demás… porque sí… tendría todo el derecho a sentirlo ya que sería verdad… delgada… de tez pálida…

-¿Pelo negro y ojos verdes?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste?

-Thor… estás describiendo a tu hermano.

El príncipe se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se mordió la lengua comprendiendo que había hablado de más, de seguro Loki se hubiera burlado de su verborrea, o lo habría insultado, enojado, por ser tan idiota y dejarlos en evidencia.

Siguió bailando sin saber qué decir para que esa mirada femenina dejara de ser tan suspicaz y analizadora.

Sentía que quería ver su alma y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

-No es broma… ¿Cierto? –la voz de la chica era tan muy suave y temerosa que le costó escucharla sobre la música y los gritos.

-… no… _esa mujer me gusta…_-contestó finalmente, suspirando de forma pesada, de repente deseando la habilidad de mentir que tenía su hermano.

-Creo que tendrás que conformarte con una chica tonta, la _mujer_ que tú describes está prohibida para un futuro rey ¿Lo sabes, no? –ella lo había entendido, la mirada de Sif era seria, preocupada y algo desolada.

-No sé de qué hablas… -susurró y bajó la vista –ella no existe…

-Claro que existe y sabes perfectamente de qué hablo, deberías ir con cuidado… porque finalmente _ella_ será la que más sufra en todo esto…

-Sif…

-¿Te corresponde? –preguntó repentinamente de forma ruda.

-Sí… -¿qué sacaba con mentirle? Aunque seguían hablando de Loki como si fuera una chica cualquiera, ambos sabían exactamente cómo era la situación.

-Oh… rayos Thor… esto no terminará bien…

-¡Claro que sí, siempre hay una forma de hacer funcionar las cosas!

-¡Esto es diferente! –Sif lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el patio, detrás de una gruesa columna para poder hablar tranquilos –¡no puedes tener todos tus caprichos!

-Loki no es un capricho…

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en la corte? Yo te lo diré porque veo a mi padre todos los días azorado por la frialdad con que resuelven todos los problemas… es cierto que sus decisiones son justas, pero sin sentimientos… tú eres el futuro rey, a ti no te ocurrirá nada… comparado contigo Loki es sólo el joven concejero real… a ellos no les importa que tenga un intelecto superior o sea el mago más deslumbrante que Asgard ha visto nacer en sus tierras… ellos sólo saben que el incesto es un problema y la cuerda se corta por el lado más fino… o sea tu hermano…

-Yo no pienso permitirlo ¡Y mi padre jamás dejaría que dañaran a Loki!

-Tú no eres rey aún, Thor… y aunque lo fueras no puedes pasar simplemente por encima de las decisiones de la corte; te ganarías su desconfianza y así empiezan las guerras civiles…

-Sif… debe haber una forma…

-A no ser que Loki fuera chica como para darte un heredero y no fuera tu hermano… Thor… es imposible…

El rubio iba a contestar algo más cuando vio a su hermano salir de la fiesta por un poco de aire. Se quedó un tiempo en silencio y luego golpeó suavemente su frente contra la columna.

-Yo lo amo, Sif…

-Entiendo… él… es maravilloso…

-¿Te gusta también? –preguntó con algo de recelo.

-No… sí… bueno, realmente no sé… pero si pudiera elegir a quién le daría mi corazón, ese definitivamente sería Loki…

-No le dirás a nadie ¿Cierto?

-No Thor… es extraño… chocante, pero de cierta manera algo dentro de mí lo esperaba, era imposible que tanta atención fuera sólo fraternal.

-Gracias…

-Ambos son mis amigos y los amo, por eso estoy preocupada por Loki, pero si tú dices que vas a poder hacer algo… te creo… eres mi capitán y un soldado siempre confiará en su superior.

-Gracias de nuevo… -ambos se sonrieron, cómplices y se disponían a regresar a la fiesta cuando vieron a Fandral aparecer en el patio y con paso apurado dirigirse donde el menor de los príncipes.

-¿Fandral?

-Qué le pasa… por qué llama a mi hermano ¿pasará algo con la fiesta? –Thor podía adivinar los movimientos angustiados de su mejor amigo.

-Oh, no… -Lady Sif, que en esa noche estaba especialmente suspicaz, comprendió lo que ocurría incluso antes de ver como la boca del moreno era asaltada por el guerrero –rayos… -susurró despacito, la última vez que Fandral se metió entre Thor y algo que él deseaba terminó con un ojo morado y varias heridas en todo el cuerpo.

Afirmó al príncipe con fuerza antes de que corriera a golpear al otro rubio, pero este haciendo gala de su titánica fuerza avanzó por el jardín, con pasos marcados por la furia, arrastrando a la chica por el camino de rosas. Finalmente Sif tuvo que soltarlo porque el vestido se le estaba cayendo por los hombros y quedar desnuda en el patio de Palacio no era la mejor opción. Miró desconsolada la imagen. Thor al verse libre avanzó unos pasos más con la intención de atacar, cuando vio que Loki empujaba a Fandral y le daba una bofetada.

Eso lo detuvo. Aún estaba lejos del lugar de la discusión como para ser visto, pero alcanzaba a oír perfectamente.

-¡No te atrevas a hacer nunca más eso! ¡no soy ninguna mujerzuela de esas que acostumbras frecuentar y que se quedan encantadas con tus proezas y tu atractivo físico!

-Loki… no entiendes… ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡No puedo quitarte de mi cabeza desde la batalla contra los draugr!

-¡Maldición, Fandral! ¡¿Cómo va a hacer mi culpa?! ¡Yo no controlo mis movimientos! ¡Además puedes tener a la chica que quieras!

-Te quiero a ti…

-¡Rayos, no soy una chica!

-Lo sé… ¡Lo sé! ¡Y no entiendo qué pasó! ¿Acaso crees que antes me había enamorado? ¡Menos de un hombre! ¡Me siento estúpido saliendo al patio en medio de una fiesta a gritarte mis sentimientos!

-¡No lo hagas entonces! ¡Casi no hemos hablado en nuestras vidas! Me encuentras pedante y venenoso y yo creo que eres un idiota mujeriego… ¡nada de esto tiene sentido!

-¿Acaso crees que no me siento igual de extraño? Te lo repito… esto es nuevo para mí… -Loki suspiró y supuso que así como el amigo de Thor le había confesado sus sentimientos de forma _oficial_, el tendría que rechazarlo de manera seria.

-Entiendo… y aunque esto es extraño, agradezco tus sentimientos, aún así no puedo corresponderte porque estoy en una relación con alguien desde algún tiempo y estoy enamorado.

-No lo sabía.

-Es… algo así como un secreto… de hecho te agradecería que no mencionaras nada.

-Vaya… supongo que es de hermanos meterse con las chicas equivocadas.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes… Thor con la chica del servicio… la ama como a nada –Loki observó al rubio frente a él que mantenía una expresión nostálgica, no pudo evitar sonreírle suave.

-Lo sé… ella… también lo ama…

-Pero él es un príncipe y le digo que es imposible que se casen…

-Ella también se lo dice, créeme… pero Thor es terco como una roca… ella confía en él, pero sabe que de los dos… es quien más va a sufrir si se descubre lo de ellos.

-Vaya… la conoces bien…

-Más de lo que crees…

-Perdón por el mal rato… por lo menos… lo intenté…

-Quizás en otra situación lo hubiera intentado contigo… eres guapo y cuando no eres un idiota, eres agradable.

-¿Te van los chicos? Yo no sabía que me podían gustar los hombres hasta que te vi pelear a ti.

-Yo lo supe desde siempre, pero no significa que no me gustan las chicas, de hecho, si no estuviera tan enamorado como lo estoy creo que podría ir detrás de Lady Sif…

-Sí… ella es linda, agradable y tiene personalidad…

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos y ambos pensaron en lo idiota que sonaba esa conversación luego de una confesión tan mal fabricada.

-Me estoy sintiendo muy raro con esto –Loki fue totalmente franco.

-Yo también ¿Quieres una cerveza?

-Yo prefiero vino –ambos regresaron a la fiesta, para cuando voltearon la presencia de Thor y Sif había sido simplemente una ilusión.

-Estuvo cerca… -murmuró la muchacha saliendo de la sombra de un árbol, junto a su amigo.

-Estuve a punto de volver a golpear a Fandral…

-Loki puede defenderse.

-Lo sé… -guardó un segundo de silencio y luego se sinceró de algo que tenía latente en su pecho –hemos estado peleados todas estas semanas por la dichosa fiesta para encontrarme novia… aún me duele…

-Lo escuchaste… tiene miedo de salir lastimado… Loki se hace el fuerte pero es una persona muy insegura…

-Lo sé Sif… -suspiró de forma pesada -¿Finalmente adivinaste que esa chica era mi hermano?

-La verdad es que con la magia de él, el cabello negro y los ojos verdes… lo sospeché desde que la vi gritándote improperios mientras la cargabas, aunque recién ahora lo sé con seguridad.

-Un truco increíble de verdad…

Ambos entraron al palacio, a la fiesta le faltaba mucho para terminar y siempre era buena oportunidad para seguir bebiendo.

.

.

Thor no volvió a hablar con Loki, ya no tenía ganas de discutir, pero tampoco sabía cómo acercarse. Le seguía doliendo la fiesta, le golpeaba el pecho cada referencia de princesas y nobles que habían desfilado como yeguas de estirpe frente a un comprador.

El moreno había hecho un gran trabajo de investigación y eso le frustraba.

Además las repercusiones de la fiesta le seguían llegando y era acosado por El Concejero Real quien al parecer le había prometido al Rey que le conseguiría novia lo antes posible.

Él sólo podía sentir una presión en el pecho al pensar en cuanto amaba a su hermano y en el miedo justificado de este.

Odín miraba todo desde la distancia sintiéndose impotente; sus hijos llevaban casi dos meses sin hablarse, con la mente perdida y gran tristeza en sus corazones, podía notarlo desde lejos, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a ellos para ayudar a solucionar las cosas.

Ellos dos, que eran inseparables, ahora no podían estar bajo el mismo techo sin que el aire se enrareciera.

.

-Deberías conversar con él… -Sif y Loki practicaban un hechizo para hacer crecer rosas. El menor deseaba crear un hermoso jardín para su madre.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó con desinterés mientras se dedicaba a cambiar el color de las flores sin lograr decidirse por uno –¿Blanco, rosa o rojo?

-Mmmmh… Rojo… sabes de quién hablo… se quieren mucho, no deberían estar enojados.

-Concéntrate –apuntó a la flor con hojas rojas y pétalos verdes –acabas de crear una rosa quimera…

-Extraña… -movió las manos y los colores se invirtieron.

-¡Perfecto Sif! Estás mejorando mucho.

-Gracias… pero no me cambies el tema…

-Sif… tú no entenderías por qué peleamos…

-¿Porque son parejas y tú pretendes que se case con alguien más? –los ojos de Loki se abrieron sintiendo el vértigo en el estómago, pensando cómo negar algo que salía tan natural de los gruesos y rosados labios.

-Pero… cómo…

-Thor… dejó entrever algunas cosas… lo otro… lo deduje yo… no soy tan torpe como tú crees…

-Nunca dije eso… rayos… ese idiota…

-No me molesta, Loki… los quiero a ambos y sólo deseo que sean felices…

-Pero tú estás enamorada de Thor…

-Y también estoy enamorada de ti…

-¿De mí?... ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Importa?... los amo a ambos y me encantaría que uno de ustedes se fijara en mí como mujer, pero sé que entre ustedes hay un lazo increíblemente fuerte… mi amor no es egoísta… yo soy feliz si ustedes lo son…

-Eres increíble Sif… -la abrazó fuerte, sintiendo que se le entibiaba el alma con la bondad y el gran corazón de su amiga.

-Yo opino… que vayas donde Thor… y hablen… él te ama… tú lo amas… aún no los pillan, ya vendrán soluciones y si no las hay con más razón deberían aprovechar cada segundo como pareja… -Loki la miró con ojos brillantes y le besó ambas mejillas, luego se dio media vuelta y corrió al castillo, de seguro el rubio estaba en sus aposentos, desde la fiesta que desanimado se retiraba inusualmente temprano de la vida social.

-¡Sif, te encargo las flores! –la chica asintió con una sonrisa, volviendo a su labor de crear un jardín para La Reina.

Los pasillos se hicieron horriblemente largos y desolados, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón martillando contra su pecho y con unas ansias desesperantes irrumpió a la habitación de Thor y se tiró sobre el cuerpo acostado en la cama, para despertarlo de la impresión y llenarlo de besos. Seguramente se veía idiota y enamorado, como una jovencilla que suspiraba mientras cortaba flores, pero qué más daba.

Thor lo miró sorprendido, perdiéndose en esos iris verdes, intentando identificar si seguía soñando o si por fin la realidad le estaba regresando su alegría.

-Loki… -susurró acariciándole la mejilla.

-Está bien… está bien, está bien, está bien… acepto…

-¿Qué aceptas?

-Acepto ser feliz contigo… Thor… si hay una solución a esto sólo tú puedes encontrarla, no quiero estar sin ti, no quiero que te cases con otra persona, no quiero ser sólo un amante, no podría resistir verte en otros brazos, estoy aburrido de pensar de forma racional todo el día, quiero rendirme al amor y su ilusión de tontos e impulsivos…

-Oh… Loki… te lo prometo… seremos felices, hallaré el modo, lo sé, aunque tenga que escapar a mi responsabilidad lo haré… para mí eres lo más importante…

El rubio enredó sus toscos dedos en las hebras negras y lo atrajo en un beso apasionado y lleno de desesperación por la ausencia de caricias por tanto tiempo, no tardaron en quitarse la ropa y en hacer el amor de forma desenfrenada, intentando recuperar las horas de lejanía por una discusión que en ese minuto les parecía a ambos idiota.

.

.

Odín cabalgó hasta el Bifrost, justo al final, donde el guardián, su fiel caballero, lo esperaba.

-Sé a lo que ha venido con tanta urgencia el Rey de Asgard, pero no sé si usted sea capaz de asumir las consecuencias de esa pregunta…

-Necesito saberlo Heimdall… qué ocurre entre Thor y Loki… qué causó una pelea tan fuerte que fue capaz de romper la armonía en Palacio… necesito saber, porque quizás pueda hacer algo…

El hombre de piel oscura apartó por un segundo su vista dorada, del universo, y la dirigió a observar al hombre que lo miraba con desesperación mal disimulada. El rostro de perpetua seriedad, inexpugnable y parco del guardián escondía que en su corazón pasaban muchas sensaciones contradictorias que lo hacían desear no confesar lo que había visto. Él no podía adivinar el futuro, pero no se debía tener aquel don para saber cómo terminaría todo.

Un quiebre definitivo para la familia real.

La poca información que él manejaba iba a causar muchas pérdidas y lágrimas.

-¿Es una orden del Rey? –intentó hacerlo retractarse por última vez.

-Sí… es una orden…

.

.

.

.

**NA:** capítulo cortito, pero… es el final de la primera parte de la historia (está dividida en cuatro partes, aunque en una de esas me hago la gentil y agrego una quinta parte que sería básicamente mucho amor… eso… sólo si me quedan suficientes lectoras para ese entonces XD… porque las haré sufrir la vida… sería como una recompensa a tanta pena xD…), así que necesitaba que terminara aquí… la segunda parte es un poco más oscura… aparece un nuevo personaje que será decisivo en la vida de Loki…

Aclaraciones:

1.- Heimdall en el comics yo lo he visto blanco… no sé si en todas las versiones… de todas formas me gusta como sale en la película, morenito con ojos dorados se ve lindo (al igual que el Loki de la película que me gusta más que el del comics…)

2.-Este fics está dividido, desarrollado y redactado con la idea de ser parecido a un libro… por eso es tan largo... también esa es la razón de que no sea todo color de rosa y no necesariamente estén todo el tiempo juntos Thor y Loki a pesar de ser la pareja principal… mi idea es contar más que nada una historia… espero que eso no las desilusione…

3.-Estoy en la playa así que actualizaré sólo cuando pueda.

Muchas gracias… sus comentarios me hacen escribir… me emociona tanto el ver que me leen que los dedos se mueven solos sobre el teclado.

Lapsis Angelus.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

Los pasos fuertes y furiosos del Rey de Asgard retumbaron con desgarradora seguridad por el silencio repentino que se había formado en el palacio después de la llegada de su figura imponente y aterradora.

Su único ojo mostraba una furia que podría calcinar a cualquiera que se cruzara frente a él.

Los sirvientes sólo hacían reverencias con las cabezas lo más bajas posibles para evitar mirar su rabia. Los hombres que lo seguían (su guardia personal, confiables, fuertes y altivos) se veían disminuidos ante la escalofriante imagen del monarca.

Odín dobló al lado de una columna y sin detenerse a tocar la puerta la empujó como un tifón que derrumba murallas. El estruendo resonó por la habitación de Thor.

Las dos figuras desnudas que hasta el minuto dormían abrazados se sentaron a prisa, con ojos grandes por la sorpresa y rostros llenos de miedo.

El Rey miró a sus hijos de forma dolida y desilusionada, notó como Thor tapaba levemente a Loki con su propio cuerpo y este no podía salir del shock causado por verse atrapados.

-¡MANTÉNGASE AFUERA! –la voz del monarca resonó por la habitación y los soldados no dudaron ni un segundo en correr para salir de esa escena tan bizarra.

Odín se paseó por la pieza de Thor, caminando como león dentro de una jaula, intentando bajar su furia, pero sin conseguirlo… tranquilizarse se estaba volviendo imposible con ese olor a sexo que se impregnaba de forma molesta en la nariz y sólo hacía que el enojo aumentara. Las venas se marcaron violentas en su blanca frente.

-Cómo… pueden defraudarme así… -eso fue una pregunta retórica, no esperaba respuesta, ni siquiera fue mencionada con tono de cuestionamiento –se han reído del buen nombre de la familia real… revolcándose como enfermos con su misma sangre… -la voz se notaba estrangulada, como si la garganta se esforzara en amarrar los gritos destinados para ellos.

-Padre…

-¡CALLA! –el intento de decir algo de Thor fue interrumpido por el bramido alterado del Rey -¡Yo no crié unos depravados! –volvió a bajar la voz y ellos no supieron si lo preferían gritando o con ese murmullo lleno de veneno –retozando entre hombres… y no cualquier hombre… ¡Rayos! ¡Si querían sexo podrían haberse acostado con cualquier jovencito amanerado!

-¡No es sólo sexo, yo amo a Loki! –el moreno abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su hermano y regresó a la realidad, invocó ropa para ambos y vio como Thor se paraba de la cama para enfrentar a Odín.

-¡No te he dado permiso para hablar!

-¡No pienso callarme para defender lo que amo! –el clima afuera poco a poco comenzaba a nublarse a medida que el humor del rubio empeoraba.

-No es opción Thor…

-¡Siempre hay una opción!

-¡Esta vez no! Rayos, esto es enfermo ¡Guardias! ¡Mantengan a Loki encerrado en su habitación hasta que yo diga lo contrario!

El menor de los príncipes lanzó una mirada angustiosa a su hermano como si quisiera arrancar, no lo hizo, sólo se dejó arrastrar por los pasillos en silencio sepulcral, sintiéndose un vil traidor a su patria. Se sabía sucio, se asqueaba a sí mismo y a la vez se sentía desesperado por regresar a los brazos de su amante.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –Odín no había salido de la habitación del rubio, tenía mucho más que decir -¡Es menor que tú, ni siquiera cumple los catorce años y tú lo haz deshonrado!

-¡Ya no es un niño!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Que sea más inteligente y maduro que el resto de los asgardianos no significan que esos trece años se van a convertir en dieciséis! Escúchame bien… te acostaste con tu hermano ¡Te acostaste con tu propia sangre! Por ley eso se sanciona con la muerte o el destierro… ¡Eso es alta traición para Asgard! ¡Especialmente si ambos son príncipes!

-¿Tú… serías capaz de sancionarnos a muerte? –Thor miró sorprendido a su padre y de pronto el rostro furioso de este se volvió cansado y dolido, como si le hubieran cargado un par de milenios midgardianos a los hombros.

-No… -susurró masajeándose la sien y sentándose al borde de la cama –no podría… no le diré a la corte… nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

-¿Y los guardias?

-Son de confianza.

-Padre, déjame estar con Loki, envíanos lejos, comenzaremos de cero, nadie jamás sabrá nuestros lazos ni nuestro apellido…

-Eres apenas un niño Thor… ambos lo son… no tienes idea de lo que me pides -se paró y caminó hasta la puerta –el que no sepa la corte no significa que no habrán sanciones acorde con lo que acaba de ocurrir… se quedarán en sus cuartos por hoy día, mañana sabrán mi determinación –se marchó dejando al rubio con el corazón en la mano.

.

.

Odín se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación que compartía con Frigga, mientras intentaba calmarse de la desesperante desazón que se sentía. Nunca había estado en una encrucijada tan grande como esa, jamás sintió que había fracasado tanto en la vida como en ese minuto. Debería haberlo notado; las peleas sin razón aparente, los celos demasiado fuertes para ser fraternales, amanecidas en las habitaciones del otro, el perderse por los pasillos.

¿Pero cómo distinguir una actitud de amantes si jamás los vio besándose o tocándose de manera indebida?

Se sentía cansado, demasiado viejo para su bien y el pecho le dolía… sus hijos, sus dos pequeños. Se sentía desilusionado.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –la voz de Frigga lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación, ella debía saber, no quería romperle el corazón a su Reina, pero indirectamente también era parte de todo.

-Ven… siéntate querida… -la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta una silla, luego se arrodilló frente a ella y le besó la palma –tengo una noticia que dista mucho de ser buena…

-Odín… ¿Qué ocurrió para dejarte ese rostro desolado?

-Nuestros hijos… Frigga… son nuestros hijos…

-¡¿Mis niños?! –se intentó levantar, asustada y deseosa de verlos, pero él se lo impidió.

-Escúchame… -cuando por fin tuvo la nerviosa atención de su esposa puesta en él, siguió hablando –Thor y Loki han cometido uno de los actos más aborrecidos por los aesir… tanto que les puede causar la muerte si alguien más se entera…

-Madre mía… ¿Qué es eso tan terrible que puede quitarle la vida a mis dos retoños?

-Incesto.

-Cielos… Odín… pero… no piensas llevarlo a la corte ¿cierto? –preguntó notablemente asustada.

-No podría… Frigga… los amo más que a mi vida, incluso más que a Asgard… nunca me había sentido tan confundido y fracasado, fallé como padre y ellos equivocaron el camino, ahora es mi deber salvarlos de ellos mismos…

-Amor… ¿Y no será hora de informarles de la adopción de Loki?

-¡No! ¡Lo usarían como una escusa para seguir con esta inmoralidad!

-Odín, ellos se aman, el amor jamás será inmoral… sólo es amor…

-Frigga… ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando en Asgard se sepa que Loki es un gigante de hielo? No pueden saberlo porque lo dañarían y si no contamos nada de la adopción de Loki y de su origen y se llegan a enterar de la relación incestuosa de nuestros hijos son capaz de asesinarlos,cualquiera de esas opciones terminan en tragedia, especialmente para nuestro hijo menor.

-Tienes razón –susurró la mujer, sintiéndose muy desdichada -¿Pero qué opciones nos quedan?

-Mandaremos a Loki al monasterio… diremos que es parte de su entrenamiento como Hechicero Real.

-Amor… piénsalo bien… estará solo y lejos… Loki no merece esto.

-Frigga… no estará sólo, además es peligroso, muy peligroso que se quede aquí con Thor… mi hijo no será capaz de renunciar a Loki y finalmente toda la verdad puede salir de mala manera a la luz.

-Odín… no quiero que nada malo le pase.

-Yo tampoco, amor…

El Rey apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de su esposa y soltó un suspiro quejumbroso parecido a un sollozo. Frigga no le preguntó si estaba llorando, sólo lo dejó ahí el tiempo que necesitase.

Nunca había visto a su esposo tan asustado y devastado.

.

.

Loki descubrió asustado que de pronto sus poderes dejaron de funcionar con la potencia con la que estaba acostumbrado; podía invocar magia básica pero sus dones mágicos eran casi nulos.

-¿Un hechizo arcano? –se acercó a la puerta, la tocó e intentó concentrarse en hallar lo que lo estaba debilitando, sintió al otro lado una magia antigua como Yggdrasil, pero conjurada de forma no tan efectiva –seguramente El Hechicero embrujó piedras, pero no es lo suficientemente poderoso para quitarme toda la magia… puedo sentirlas al otro lado de la puerta… las deben tener los guardias…

Se sentó en su cama y miró desanimado el suelo pensando en lo irónica de la vida, justo la tarde antes había decidido confiar en Thor, sintiendo que si estaba a su lado no le temería al destino, que con él podría luchar. Se rió entre dientes mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, pero negándose a abandonarlos. Ahora estaba solo y asustado, si hubieran seguido enojados Odín no los habría encontrado en el mismo lecho y quizá con sus palabras de plata podría haberlos zafado de la responsabilidad, pero ambos desnudos y abrazados, con el olor a sexo en la piel, era imposible que alguien le creyera.

Él sólo quería poder enamorarse y ser feliz en los brazos de su hermano, sin mentiras ni engaños.

-Imposible… -susurró con voz quebrada –siempre supe que era imposible… y aún así… me tiré al vacío sabiendo que abajo sólo habían rocas filosas esperándome… igual que en los libros que contaban romances desdichados… el amor nos hace idiotas… te dije Thor que no se podría –susurró recostándose y abrazando su almohada.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y al ver entrar a su madre se sentó con rapidez y se secó las lágrimas, no pudo sostener la mirada, se sentía asqueado y no quería ver esos mismos sentimientos en los ojos de la mujer.

-Hijo… -el niño apretó los ojos, incapaz de mirarla, avergonzado, rabioso consigo mismo, no quería ver la frustración en su rostro, el mismo sentimiento defraudado que Odín había mostrado esa mañana –por favor… mírame… -bajó un poco más la vista mientras sus hombros comenzaban a sacudirse en espasmos y sus ojos cerrados comenzaban a rebalsar en lágrimas- mi pequeño Loki… -lo abrazó fuerte, sorprendiendo al moreno quien no pudo evitar aferrarse a sus brazos, liberando todo ese miedo que lo estaba asfixiando.

-Madre… Madre, perdón… no me odie… por favor no me odie… -los murmullos ahogados en lágrimas conmovieron el corazón de La Reina quien lo apretó un poco más contra su corazón.

-Cariño, no podría odiarte, eres mi pequeño tesoro.

-Soy un ser repulsivo… lo sé… vi el asco en los ojos de Padre… hice cosas terribles… Thor me convenció, pero finalmente yo di mi consentimiento… y lo amo, Madre… y siento tanta nauseas de que mis sentimientos no sean fraternales… pero no puedo evitarlo… no puedo, porque si pudiera jamás habría pasado esto…

-Cielo… el amor nunca es repulsivo… -le acarició el cabello oscuro y lo desenredó con los delicados dedos, dejándolo desahogarse en su pecho, hasta que sintió que los fuertes espasmos se resumieron en pequeños sollozos –Loki, voy a preparar la tina con esencias que puedan tranquilizarte ¿Está bien? –el moreno asintió y La Reina junto al paje del príncipe prepararon la tina, mientras él los veía en un mutismo absoluto, con los iris opacos y mirada perdida, observando sin hacerlo realmente, perdido en su mundo –ven, Loki -se dejó guiar por su madre y desvestir con devoción por Ivar quien realmente tenía pocas ocasiones para agradar a su amo.

Luego de eso el cuerpo delgado del muchacho se vio sumergido en un agua llena de esencias con aromas a flores que lo hacían sentir mejor como si todo lo ocurrido fuese sido sólo un mal sueño. Cerró los ojos cuando su madre comenzó a lavar suavemente su cabello y suspiró porque dentro de todo él sabía que era una pesadilla, pero no de esas en las que se podía despertar. Un trueno se escuchó en el patio mientras la tarde, antes soleada, ahora explotaba en una tormenta. "Thor". El príncipe abrió levemente los ojos y miró por su ventana.

-¿Cómo se enteró? –no era necesario especificar quién.

-Heimdall…

-Pero él no puede verme, siempre tengo una barrera mágica…

-Hubo una tarde, luego del combate con los draugr que menguó lo suficiente como para darle una imagen de ustedes haciendo el amor.

Si el siervo se sorprendió por esas palabras no lo demostró, siguió jabonando las piernas de Loki, como si realmente no existiera. Era como si un fantasma estuviera atendiendo a su amo.

El príncipe miró afuera encerrando sus deseos de correr a refugiarse a los brazos de su hermano, esta vez no podrían, tendrían que arreglárselas solos. Se sentía devastado aunque su máscara de frialdad se había posicionado nuevamente en su rostro.

Dejó que lo enjuagaran, que Ivar lo guiara para secarlo y vestirlo y cuando este cepillaba con cuidado su pelo se animó a preguntar.

-Padre… ¿Ha decidido qué pasará? –el silencio de La Reina no auguró nada bueno.

-Ivar, dulzura, puedes retirarte, gracias por la ayuda -el sirviente hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la habitación, ella se acercó y comenzó a secar el cabello con ternura –él ya decidió, Loki…

-¿Puede decírmelo? –preguntó sin poder evitar el tono angustiado en las palabras que casi sonaban tranquilas.

-Sí, cariño, pero no sé si sea buena idea exponerte desde antes a tanta tensión…

-Madre… -susurró suplicante y Frigga supo que sería peor si estaba a la expectativa.

-Irás a un monasterio en las montañas a aprender magia.

Loki abrió los ojos y se paró casi histérico de la silla, mirándola con ojos desbordados en desesperación y terror, las orbes verdes volvieron a llenarse en lágrimas mientras su rostro pasaba de la confusión a la tristeza y finalmente a la rabia. No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Y Thor…? ¿Él sabe?

-No, ahora sólo tú lo sabes.

-A él no le van a hacer nada ¿Cierto? –bajó la mirada apretando los puños –el favorito del Rey quedará indemne a pesar de que él fue el que me persiguió por días…

-Amor, no hables así… tu padre siempre tiene una razón para hacer las cosas, además ahí podrás desarrollarte como mago, los eruditos de las montañas son los hombres más sabios en los nueve reinos y su magia es tan antigua como el inicio de todo, hay libros que jamás podrías ver en alguna otra parte… será un lugar realmente interesante para ti…

-Pero no lo hace por eso… lo hace para desaparecer una amenaza… conmigo cerca el hijo favorito iba a volver a pecar… ¿No es eso? –con desesperación buscó los ojos de su madre, queriendo de manera angustiada que ella le negara sus suposiciones; sólo vio culpabilidad en su mirada –no… Madre, no me pueden hacer eso… no me pueden desechar como si fuera un estorbo… me alejaré de Thor, no lo miraré siquiera… borraré la memoria de quién sea necesario, la de él, la mía…

-Volverían a enamorarse…

-¡No! Madre, no, porque ustedes lo evitarían… por favor… ten piedad de mí –se arrodilló frente a La Reina con los ojos hechos agua y el corazón en la boca, tomándole la mano con dulzura, apenas un roce –ten piedad, Madre… este es mi lugar, es mi casa… no me aleje de su lado… del lado de Sif… de Thor… le prometo que sólo nos comportaremos como hermanos, hay muchos hechizos simples de magia negra para hacer que alguien se desenamore y no son tan peligrosos… son las únicas tres personas que tengo en mi vida…

-Cariño, tu Padre también te ama.

-¡Él no puede amar a nadie más que no sea su esposa, su primogénito y su nación! ¡Desde un principio no tenía lugar en su corazón! ¡Siempre el segundo en la lista, el que se puede hacer a un lado, el que es eliminable si molesta mucho…!

-No hables así…

-¿Está demostrando algo más en este minuto? ¿Un poco de clemencia con su segundo hijo? ¿Algo de cariño?

-Loki, tu padre hace las cosas por algo… él es muy sabio, por favor… sólo obedece, cuando seas más grande entenderás muchas cosas…

-No… no Madre… no puedo… no seré sentenciado como un delincuente porque yo no he hecho nada malo… -el adolescente se paró frente a ella y le acarició el rostro –Madre… te amo, perdóname… -le besó la frente y cuando se separó la mujer cayó dormida en sus brazos, él la cargó y la recostó en su cama –ahora… un hechizo simple que me saque de esta… -caminó angustiado al balcón y supuso que si se tiraba se iba a matar y si escalaba los guardias lo notarían… dio unos pasos atrás y su mente ágil funcionó rápidamente –idiota… eres un cambiaforma, Loki, eso no ocupa mucha magia… -con un pequeño conjuro copió exactamente la apariencia de la mujer que descansaba sobre su cama… si tenía suerte no entrarían a su habitación hasta muy avanzado la tarde y él encontraría la forma de salir de Asgard.

Serenó su rostro y salió de la habitación, hizo un pequeño gesto para despedirse de los guardias y con la elegancia digna de La Reina caminó por esos pasillos con lentitud, obligándose a ignorar su corazón que latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir de su pecho. Al alejarse lo suficiente volvió a sentir que la magia regresaba a su cuerpo, comenzó a murmurar hechizos para controlar el nerviosismo, necesitaba pensar en frío, pero primero debía ver a su hermano. Caminó con sus pasos tranquilos, sonriendo con amabilidad y haciendo pequeñas y femeninas venias, conociendo de memoria los movimientos de su madre, llegó a la habitación de su hermano y saludó a los guardias con la cabeza y estos sin dudarlo lo hicieron pasar, cayendo en su trampa.

Ansioso lo vio caminar por toda la habitación, con la mayoría de las cosas en el suelo, quebradas en el momento de ira que no se acababa. Ahora entendía por qué el cambio tan repentino del clima.

-Thor…

-¡¿Madre?! –dio un respingo y se acercó corriendo a la mujer -¿Has visto a Loki? ¿Cómo está? Estoy tan asustado por él, necesito verlo… necesito protegerlo.

-Con esa avalancha de palabras Madre jamás hubiera podido responderte…

-¿Ah? –la mujer rodó los ojos en un gesto nada propio de Frigga y de pronto desapareció dando paso al menor quien le sonreía de manera afectada -¡Loki!

-¡Cállate! Se supone que estamos arrestados en nuestras habitaciones, no pueden saber que estoy aquí.

-Pero… cómo…

-Intentaron sellar mi magia con conjuros arcanos, pero El Hechicero Real es un inútil y a pesar de su hechizo y las piedras pude cambiar de formas… Madre fue a verme, pero la dormí y la recosté en mi cama… vine a verte porque voy a escapar…

-¡¿Qué?! –el hechicero lo hizo callar nuevamente y este bajó la voz, avergonzado –no puedes… por qué…

-Thor… si no me voy me encerrarán en un monasterio perdido… si escapo tendremos la posibilidad de vernos aunque sea esporádicamente.

-Loki… -el rubio lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertes y lo apretó contra su pecho –lo siento… es mi culpa… prometí cuidarte y sólo te he metido en problemas… no fue mi intención… yo te amo –la voz del dios del trueno salía quebrada apagando la rabia que sentía y dejando una profunda tristeza.

-No importa ya… debes ser un buen Rey ¿Sí? Quizá así algún día pueda regresar.

-No hables así… nos veremos pronto y podremos amarnos… -los ojos de Loki se volvieron rojos, intentó controlarse aunque estar ahí junto a la persona que más amaba le dejaba un sabor agrio en la boca.

-Eres tan tonto –dijo obligándose a reír entre las lágrimas que volvían a caer levemente por sus mejillas –tan ingenuo… y aún quiero seguir creyéndote…_ todo va a estar bien…_ pero no… seré un fugitivo… estaré lejos de ti… y mientras yo caigo para siempre… tú brillarás… -le acarició la mejilla y lo besó, disfrutó el sabor de la saliva de Thor, mezclado con el salado del llanto.

Se aferró desesperado a la camisa de su hermano sintiendo como este lo estrechaba a su cuerpo; intentó memorizar todo eso que luego extrañaría con su vida; su aroma a sensualidad, el roce de la incipiente barba contra sus mejillas, los dedos toscos que se enredaban en sus cabellos negros, el abrazo fuerte y gentil en el que siempre se sentía protegido, incluso en ese minuto. Se separó lento y reticente.

-Dijiste que nos veremos esporádicamente… -Loki asintió levemente y le sonrió de tal manera que Thor quedó dudando de sus palabras –ese beso sabía a despedida…

El moreno se rió suavemente sin decir nada más, conjuró un par de hechizos para despejar el rostro congestionado por la pena y luego volvió a ser Frigga la que estaba frente a los ojos del príncipe primogénito. _Esta_ lo miró de una forma tan nostálgica que sintió una puntada en el pecho, iba a _detenerla_ pero ya era demasiado tarde, había desaparecido a través de la puerta.

Afuera la tormenta aumentó de intensidad mientras los rayos caían uno tras otro, iluminando la oscura tarde.

.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente Loki se transformó en la joven sirvienta de cabellos negros y curvas voluptuosas, caminó con rapidez y con la cabeza gacha de forma sumisa. Apuró el paso mientras sentía que estaba más y más cerca de la salida.

En el patio la recibió la tempestad que se desarrollaba en Asgard, inundando calles y jardines.

-Saben a llanto –susurró abrazándose a sí _misma_. "El llanto que no lloró mi hermano".

Regresó a la realidad al escuchar un trueno. Debía irse, escapar lejos poder iniciar una vida en la que fuera libre, en la que algún día pudiera volver a ver al rubio y hacerlo cumplir con su promesa de ser felices.

Corrió llegando a las murallas y paró en seco al ver a los guardias, podía invocar un manto de invisibilidad pero si alguno de esos hombres era observador podrían notar las gotas delineando claramente su figura. La mayoría eran unos idiotas, pero no se podía confiar; no en ese minuto.

Invocó una canasta y caminó a la entrada.

-Señorita… -paró un guardia al desconocer a la figura -¿Usted es…?

-Soy una sirvienta nueva –susurró pareciendo avergonzada.

-No la había visto antes.

-Eso es porque las veces que he cruzado por este portal lo hago cubierta por una capa, las doncellas del castillo me prohíben mostrar mi rostro a los hombres pues dicen que puede ser peligroso para mí, pero ahora mi capa cayó al lodo y no quiero regresar para pedir prestada otra; sé que llueve, pero debo comprar cosas en el mercado, debería haberlo hecho temprano, pero me he quedado dormida y el cocinero es muy severo a veces… -notó como el hombres se perdía en sus labios, la curva de su cuello níveo, la tela en los pechos que se transparentaba por el agua y sonrió. Sería mucho más fácil de lo que creyó –por favor no le diga al cocinero que salí ni a las doncellas que no estoy cubierta… -se aferró a él, con rostro desesperado y desvalido.

-Entiendo porque no desean que la miren… -Loki sintió un escalofrío al sentir esos ojos que _la _recorrían- llueve mucho… debería esperar, pero si dice que la van a regañar… la entiendo… -el hombre se sacó la capa y la cubrió –la ayudará a mantener el calor.

-Muchas gracias… voy y vuelvo enseguida –apuró el paso.

-¡Espere! –Loki tragó en seco y se obligó a aguantar el nerviosismo que se asentó en su estómago.

-¿Sí? –preguntó con voz dulce.

-Le gustaría… ¿Salir a algún lugar conmigo esta semana?

-Claro… -sonrió con alivio –cuando regrese hablamos y le devuelvo la capa.

-¡Claro! –exclamó feliz el hombre y Loki, aún con las curvas femeninas, salió corriendo del lugar.

"Ahora dónde" la mente del mago divagaba. Necesitaba secarse y un escondite por mientras pasaba la lluvia, también debía pensar en la forma de salir de Asgard.

-¡Sif! –corrió, chapoteando en el barro, hasta que alcanzó la mansión de la familia de la chica, invocó esta vez una capa de invisibilidad y buscó la habitación de la guerrera asomándose por cada ventana -¡Esta es! –sonrió feliz, reconocería la armadura que estaba amontonada en un rincón. Hizo un hechizo simple y abrió la ventana, volviéndose visible nuevamente y regresando a su forma masculina.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió ruidos desde el pasillo, se escondió, aunque los grandes charcos de agua lo delataba.

La adolescente entró a su habitación y su instinto de guerrera la alertaron y se puso en guardia analizando el lugar y encontrando la ventana abierta y los pasos mojados.

-¡Intrusos! ¡Debo denunciados con los guardias!

-¡Espera Sif! – el hechicero salió de su escondite y los largos dedos blancos y helados se afirmaron de la ropa de la chica, mirándola con súplica.

-¿Loki?... ¡Qué pasó! ¡Estás empapado!

-Sif… tengo que escapar… debes ayudarme…

-Estás mojado, voy a buscar algo para secarte.

-No, no hay tiempo… Sif, nos descubrieron… Padre nos descubrió…

-¿El Rey? ¿A ti y a tu hermano? –el chico asintió con un escalofrío -¡Cielos! ¡Qué pasó! ¡Qué les harán!

-Me encerrarán en un monasterio lejano… muy lejano… no sé hasta cuándo esté recluso en esa parte…

-¿Y qué harás?

-Huir…

-Loki, es muy peligroso…

-¡No pienso estar encerrado de manera injusta!

-Loki…

-Así podré regresar ocasionalmente a ver a Thor y también visitarte a ti… si me envían a las montañas no sé si alguna vez vuelva a salir… no quiero… no quiero estar encarcelado…

-Loki… -la chica le acarició el rostro y colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y asintió seria –está bien… te ayudaré ¿Alguna idea?

-No… -susurró derrotado.

-No importa… iremos con el único que nos puede sacar de aquí… debemos ir de inmediato…

.

.

La Reina se despertó desconcertada, se sentó en la cama y observó fijamente el cuarto que no era de ella… "Loki". Se levantó apresurada y lo buscó por cada parte de la habitación.

-Oh no, oh no, oh no… dime que no lo hiciste… -suspiró al notar que no había nadie alrededor de ella, se preguntó si era traición de su parte darle tiempo para escapar, pero podía ser tan peligroso para un forajido que tuvo miedo por él. Conocía tan bien a su hijo que podía adivinar sus planes de escapar de Asgard.

Salió de la habitación dejando sorprendidos a los guardias.

-Pero… Reina, usted… ya salió.

-Fue Loki –respondió con tranquilidad.

-Pero cómo… -murmuró temeroso el otro guardia –teníamos gemas que sellaban sus poderes mágicos.

-Sólo un mago más poderoso que mi hijo podría dejarlo sin poderes y él es muy poderoso…

-¡Hay que avisarle al Rey! –Frigga miró con desolación como los hombres se alejaban por el pasillo y condenaban el destino del menor.

.

-¡¿Qué?! –Odín estaba sorprendido y una parte de él hacía que se sintiera equivocadamente orgulloso. Estaba tan mal, pero su hijo era increíble; aún así era muy peligroso andar por los diferentes reinos y jamás tuvo en la cabeza que le pasara algo malo.

-El príncipe Loki escapó… -repitieron, susurrando nerviosos ante esa dura mirada.

-¡Maldición! –los pasos del Rey lo trasladaron por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Thor, quien miraba con rostro desolado la ventana -¡¿Dónde está?!

-Lejos… -susurró –ya nadie lo podrá tocar…

-¡No digas cosas ilógicas! ¡Sabes lo peligroso que es vagar por los nueve mundos!

-¡Lo querías encerrar como un preso! ¡Yo tuve toda la mandita culpa de lo ocurrido! ¡Él me advirtió las consecuencias de nuestros actos y yo no quise escucharlo! ¿Por qué no me envías a mí al monasterio? ¡Por qué a él!

-Escúchame chiquillo insolente… -murmuró entre dientes –tú jamás podrías sacar el provecho que Loki sí en un lugar como ese, segundo… no eres capaz de escuchar a los demás y asimilar el peligro de tus acciones… ¡Necesitas mucho más carácter para llevar algún día la corona y en el único lugar que puedes hacerlo es en Palacio! –El Rey salió de la habitación y se marchó a buscar a un grupo de elite que pudiera ayudarlo, aunque estaba desconsolado y desesperanzado… nunca ninguno de sus soldados había podido pillar a Loki cuando este se escondía.

.

.

Sif mantenía firmemente tomada la mano del príncipe mientras este jadeaba agotado de correr en el barro y bajo la lluvia.

-No puedo más… -se quejó lastimeramente.

-¡No se te ocurra parar! ¡Mierda! ¡Somos asgardianos, debemos resistir como buenos soldados! –lo arrastró al inicio del Bifrost y ambos notaron el largo recorrido que sus piernas agarrotadas debían recorrer.

-Sif… esto no es buena idea…

-¡Rayos, lo sé, pero tenemos que poder hacer algo y Heimdall es el único que puede sacarte!

Las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con el sudor y el cansancio rápidamente comenzaba a situarse en sus miembros adoloridos. La chica también estaba agotada, pero se obligaba a mantenerse en pie y ser la fuerza que sustentara a su amigo.

Cuando llegaron al final, las piernas de Loki se doblaron, haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas, incapaz de pronunciar palabras y suplicar piedad, sus pulmones estaban demasiado ocupados intentando recuperar el oxígeno que había perdido.

-Hermano… -susurró apenas la guerrera –hermano, tienes que ayudarnos…

El guardián separó levemente la vista de las estrellas y pasó sus ojos por los dos adolescentes que, mojados y cansados le suplicaban socorro.

-La guardia real está buscando al Príncipe Loki.

-Ya descubrieron la tetra… -habló, aún jadeante.

-Aún no vienen a verme… El Rey sabe que yo no puedo verte.

-¿Nos ayudarás? –preguntó ansiosa Sif, pero los ojos dorados se nublaron levemente por pena antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No puedo, El Príncipe está en calidad de prisionero y eso es traición contra Asgard…

-¡Maldición Heimdall, él no hizo nada malo! ¡Y si hay que hallar culpables, ese sería el idiota de Thor!

-Lo siento… no me es posible dejar escapar a un fujitivo…

-¡Hermano!

-Déjalo… -se levantó con la poca dignidad que el sudor, el barro y el cansancio le dejaban y lo miró de forma altiva –él tiene una promesa con El Rey de Asgard que le es imposible romper… vámonos…

-¡Espera! ¿Mandarás a decir que estuvimos aquí?

-Es mi deber…

-¡Danos hasta cruzar el puente!

-… eso sí puedo hacer…

-Gracias… -la chica volvió a arrastrar al príncipe y nuevamente corrieron sin ninguna idea de qué iban a hacer realmente.

-Hay una forma… -le dijo Loki cuando ya habían cruzado el Bifrost, mientras se escondían en un bosque cercano al puente, con una capa de invisibilidad que apenas había podido invocar por el cansancio.

-¿Cómo?

-Leí una vez en un libro más antiguo que Asgard, decía que hay portales en los nueve mundos que los unen, también salía un hechizo el cual me aprendí, pero jamás lo he practicado.

-¿Puede ser peligroso?

-Como no sé dominar esa magia podría abrir el portal y mandarme a cualquiera de los mundos…

-¿Incluso al Hel?

-Así es… pero es mi única opción…

-¿Sabes los puntos donde están estos portales?

-Sí… por eso corrí en esta dirección…

-Tengo miedo por ti.

-No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien -suspiró profundo y apretó los puños con fuerza al pensar que esa había sido la frase que lo metió en ese problema.

Caminaron un gran trayecto, internándose más y más en el bosque, hasta una enorme grieta en los pies de una quebrada, Loki colocó una mano en la roca y sonrió.

-Aquí es…

-Sólo es… una cueva entre las piedras…

-¿En serio, Sif? La que habla es la guerrera asgardiana, no la maga… -le tomó la mano e hizo que la colocara sobre la pared –cierra los ojos y concentra tu magia, te ayudará a despertar ese sexto sentido… -la muchacha siguió las órdenes tal y como dictaban esa agotada voz y sonrió al notar lo que él le decía; era como ver un espacio que daba a las estrellas y parajes extraños, como si al que cruzara esa grieta le esperara aventuras. Soltó una carcajada feliz.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Lo conseguí!

-Sif… tu poder está creciendo increíblemente, es una lástima que no podré estar para ser tu guía, pero puedes pedir a mi madre que te enseñe.

-Loki… -susurró apenas.

-Ahora déjame concentrar, tengo muy pocas posibilidades para hacer este conjuro ya que es una magia que desconozco y no podré ocultar, Heimdall me va a ver, tú deberías irte, la sanción por ayudar a un fugitivo es la cárcel o el destierro.

-No pienso dejarte.

-Yo me marcharé y tú te quedarás aquí.

-No pienso dejarte, Loki –gruñó con voz seca –además mi hermano sabe que te estoy ayudando, ya estoy condenada.

-Lo siento –susurró.

-Ey… fue mi elección ¿Está bien?

El moreno le sonrió con cariño y comenzó a recitar de memoria un largo poema antiguo mientras todo alrededor se iluminaba con un brillo dorado y las gotas de lluvia levitaban dentro de este campo mágico.

.

-¡Su alteza! –dos guardias se inclinaron ante el monarca y este hizo un gesto para apurar las cosas y saltarse el protocolo –tenemos un mensaje de Heimdall.

-Ya me mandaron a decir que fueron a verlo.

-Es otro mensaje, Padre de todo –el hombre los miró expectante y ansioso –el guardián ha encontrado un fuerte destello del poder del príncipe, sabe dónde está.

.

Loki se apoyó exhausto en la piedra, sentía como el agua volvía a caer sobre ellos y la frustración le quemaba los ojos. Aún así se negaba a llorar. Tenía que resolverlo. Él era poderoso, no podía dejar que el antiguo conjuro se le escapara de las manos.

Sif se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada más que darle apoyo moral al menor de los príncipes y eso la estaba matando de la angustia.

-Tengo poder para intentar una última vez, Sif, tu hermano ya debe saber que estamos aquí, si me desmayo arranca, a quien buscan es a mí… no pueden hacerte nada o Padre tendría que hablar sobre que su futuro rey es un incestuoso.

-Loki… mejor escapemos, podemos intentarlo de nuevo otro día, nos esconderemos mientras recuperas tu fuerza.

-No puedo correr… -susurró –y no… -murmuró al ver que ella volvería a hablar –no me puedes cargar todo el camino… sé que también estás agotada.

.

Los pasos apresurados de los caballos de la guardia real se sentían seguros sobre los charcos de lodo que los manchaban hasta las crines. Las armaduras apenas protegían de la lluvia a los jinetes y el agua les calaba incluso la piel cubierta por esta.

El mismo Rey dirigía el grupo por entre la espesura de los árboles.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un claro a los pies de una gran quebrada y ahí, frente a ellos, Loki y Sif miraban expectantes como el primero abría un portal justo en una grieta gigante. Los ojos verdes del menor brillaban fascinados, pero no duró mucho tiempo, los pasos firmes de los hombres de Odín los distrajeron, truncando el crecimiento de la puerta a otros mundos, pero sin hacerla desaparecer.

Sif, armada sólo con un tronco fino que se había caído a causa de la tempestad, se paró entre estos y el príncipe. El muchacho la miró sorprendido y muy conmovido.

-¿Romperías tus votos por mí?

-No hay votos más importantes que el que hace mi corazón; no te traicionaría por nada del mundo, vamos, Loki… falta poco… sigue… tú puedes…

Los hombres conocían a la feroz guerrera que había debajo de ese cuerpo delicado, por lo que ni siquiera dudaron en atacar. Con mucha agilidad ella rechazó sus golpes de espada y suspiró aliviada que la masa de su improvisada arma fuera suficiente como para no quebrarse, por otro lado ella había hecho un hechizo para hacerla más resistente. Eso se lo había enseñado Loki.

Una lucha violenta se instauró entre la muchacha y los hombres del Rey, quienes intentaban llegar a Loki por todos los medios. Lady Sif dio una gran pelea en clara desventaja, pero no fue suficiente, terminó desarmada, sentada en el lodo y con una espada en el cuello.

-¡Lo conseguí! –gritó eufórico de pronto el príncipe, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Rió con una mezcla de felicidad y terror en su pecho: podría hacerlo, escaparía y vería lo que nadie más habría visto, estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias. Dio dos pasos temerosos a lo desconocido y por fin se atrevió a saltar, sabiéndose libre.

No pudo realizar su huida porque unos brazos lo atraparon con fuerza cuando su cuerpo ya había cruzado medio portal. Era un amarre férreo como el metal, imposible liberarse; jamás podría soltarse con lo agotado que estaba. Aún así no pensaba dejar de luchar.

Se removió, empujó, recitó conjuros, pero Odín no lo soltó aunque muchos de estos hechizos eran realmente dolorosos. Había estado tan cerca. Loki miró con horror como su única esperanza de libertad comenzaba a cerrarse frente a sus ojos.

-No… -susurró bajando la vista ya sin luchar, sintiendo que las lágrimas que había estado deteniendo emergían desde su alma. Por enésima vez en ese día comenzó a derramarlas, desahogándose en silencio entre esos brazos que no lo dejarían escapar.

-Lleven a Lady Sif a su casa, ustedes nos escoltarán a nosotros.

-¡Espera! –se volvió a remover entre los brazos del Rey y este lo soltó al considerar que ya no podría escapar, el príncipe corrió hasta abrazarse a su mejor amiga, estrechándola como si de esa forma pudiera salvarse de ahogarse en la pena que le estaba quemando, le tomó el rostro y le dio un beso fugaz, intenso e increíblemente dulce. A la guerrera le dolió, pero aceptó que ese gesto no era para ella, sino para el mayor de los hermanos - es para él… Sif… dile que lo amo… que nunca dejaré de amarlo… -susurró pegando la frente a la de ella –dile que esperaré lo que sea necesario… que aún sigo creyendo que él encontrará la forma… si hay alguien que puede conseguirlo es él… yo sé que podremos ser felices…

Se alejó de ella con pesar, como un condenado a muerte y levantó la vista a las nubes sobre él, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el agua limpiara las lágrimas.

-Thor… -murmuró y luego se dejó arrastrar hasta un caballo, los soldados lo quisieron esposar, pero Odín hizo un gesto negativo, él ya no escaparía, estaba demasiado agotado.

Después de llegar a Palacio se dejó bañar, vestir y arreglar como si fuera un muñeco hueco y sin alma; luego de eso se recostó a dormir sin querer comer o beber algo. Cuando se vio solo cerró los ojos y con desesperación intentó grabar la sensación de todas las cosas conocidas y amadas en palacio, en su habitación, en la biblioteca.

Sus sábanas aún olían a Thor.

.

No había amanecido aún cuando lo fueron a buscar, se sacó el pijama y se puso una de sus túnicas más sencillas, rechazó la comida que le ofrecían; tenía el estómago revuelto. Bajó las escaleras sintiendo como el corazón latía con angustiante ritmo, llegó hasta donde los dos reyes lo esperaban, no se sorprendió al no ver a Thor, pero hubiera deseado más que nada que hubiera estado ahí. Unos soldados se acercaron con esposas y un bozal, Loki abrió los ojos, asustado y miró suplicante a su madre.

-No escaparé… -susurró, a esta se le quebró el alma y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-No podemos confiar en que no lo harás –dijo simplemente Odín y el muchacho bajó la vista humillado, dejando que lo trataran como un criminal peligroso. Dejó que su madre lo abrazara mientras lloraba al verlo así, ya no pudiendo disimular el pesar en su corazón.

Cuando El Rey fue a despedirse, él sólo dio un paso atrás y no esperó a que lo guiaran al carruaje, solo caminó a él, se subió con muy poco ánimo y se sentó en los cómodos y acolchados asientos, sonrió de lado. "Un vil criminal con un trato de lujo".

Se sorprendió cuando por la puerta de su carruaje apareció su siervo Ivar, ataviado con simples, pero elegantes ropas. Al parecer el sirviente entendió la mirada de confusión.

-Soy su paje, no tiene sentido vivir en un lugar donde usted no esté, tendré el honor de servirlo en el monasterio –Loki asintió, agradecido.

La comitiva partió y sólo pudo ver por la ventana como la ciudad dorada se hizo más y más pequeña.

.

El viaje duró una semana, Loki apenas comió y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje de forma melancólica. Ivar podía jurar que muchas veces su amo estuvo a punto de llorar.

Al llegar se abrieron las enormes puertas pesadas del monasterio y dejaron ver a los monjes con largas túnicas, la mayoría adornadas con inscripciones mágicas. Dejó que Ivar lo ayudara a bajar y se quedó quieto hasta que los guardias lo guiaron frente a un joven vestido con más opulencia que el resto, este al verlo, mostró un rostro de desagrado.

-¡¿Qué es esta broma?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a tratar así a un príncipe de Asgard?! ¡Inmediatamente quítenle esas cosas!

-P-Príncipe… El Rey nos ordenó esto… los poderes del Príncipe Loki son demasiado grandes…

-Estamos en un monasterio ¡Acá todos tienen grandes poderes! ¡Es obvio que Odín se refería al trayecto! ¡Ahora quítenle las esposas y el bozal!

Los soldados no volvieron a intentar discutir y corrieron a cumplir las órdenes con presteza. El moreno respiró aliviado al sentirse libre, se masajeó las muñecas adoloridas por la dureza del metal, se sorprendió cuando fue apresado en un abrazo fuerte y fraternal, abrió los ojos, removiéndose incómodo, esperando una explicación para eso, finalmente tuvo que esperar que el cariño espontaneo de ese extraño dejara de ser tan fuerte y pudieran hablar como personas civilizadas y ojalá lo más lejos posible.

-Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, Loki… Frigga siempre me cuenta de ti… tan inteligente, siempre metido en la biblioteca… realmente disfrutarás este lugar…

-Espera… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Oh… cierto… es un secreto mi existencia… soy Balder… tu hermano…

.

**NA: **No sé… seguramente me odian… o tal vez encontraron increíble el capítulo… o quizá los dos… yo lo encontré increíble y a la vez me odio… ustedes piensan que es de mi gusto hacerlas sufrir, pero no chicas, mientras escribía se me caían las lágrimas… el capítulo completo me hizo llorar… estoy muy metida con la historia, escribo y escribo y a veces me siento como una lectora más, jejeje, con ganas de enterarme qué ocurrirá… se está volviendo de pronto una aventura tan épica… pido perdón porque en esta segunda parte sólo aparecerá una vez Thor… aquí la historia de concentra en Loki y Balder… y odien a Odín, yo les doy permiso, aunque sé que él también sufrió con esto… difícil decisión como padre y a la vez como rey…

Gracias por leer… ya les dije, pueden odiarme, pero denle una oportunidad a la historia, seguiré poniendo todo de mí por que queden mejor y mejor redactados y no se pierda la magia capítulo a capítulo (que finalmente es lo más difícil de los fics largos… que no se vuelvas redundantes y tediosos).

Muchas gracias por todo: Lapsis Angelus.


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Loki observaba a Balder hablar sobre el monasterio, la construcción, magos famosos y todas las historias y leyendas nacidas en ese lugar. Se dedicó a enseñarle dónde estaba cada habitación, los horarios de comida y las ventajas que ellos tenían por ser príncipes, dentro de todos ellos no tenían los mismos votos que los demás. El moreno no fue capaz de responder mucho, seguía abrumado por los acontecimientos en Asgard y sorprendido por la revelación de un hermano desconocido.

El último lugar al que llegaron fue a la habitación de Loki, este entró y observó con desaprobación la decoración austera y la cama muy pequeña y sin doseles, miró a su derecha y se dijo que por lo menos tenía un escritorio donde estudiar. Luego dirigió la vista a su hermano quien le sonreía divertido, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

-Es… un poco diferente la vida aquí… son monjes dentro de todo, la mayoría hace votos de austeridad para llegar a la profundidad del conocimiento…

-Es una locura… -gruñó y con el movimiento de las manos y palabras antiguas comenzó a transformar los viejos muebles en lujosos artefactos adornados con oro y gemas, y la cama duplicó su tamaño, apareciéndole doseles verdes de pesado cortinaje de terciopelo.

-¡Increíble! ¿Es una ilusión? –el menor de los príncipes lo miró con rostro ofendido -¿Q-qué?

-¡Blasfemia! Alquimia, ciencia, magia ¡Pero jamás ilusión!

-Perdón…

-¿No estudias magia?

-Lo intento… pero no se me da muy bien… soy mejor guerrero y muchos han venido a entrenar conmigo desde muy lejos –contó orgulloso.

-Rayos ¿Soy la única descendencia inteligente que tiene la familia?

-¡Ey!

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Vives en un templo del saber y no aprovechas lo que tienes a mano! ¡Increíble! Exactamente igual que Thor… -suspiró, obligándose a obviar la tristeza que crecía en su corazón al pensar en el rubio.

-Te conozco hace cuarenta minutos y ya me estás insultando…

-Pues acostúmbrate… -bufó, luego se calmó un poco –bien… y si no estás estudiando ¿Por qué estás acá?

-Oh… difícil pregunta… pues… en resumen… si me matan detonaré el Ragnarok… -Loki levantó una ceja y decidió que esa historia quería escucharla.

Lo obligó a entrar a su habitación y mandó a Ivar por un poco de té de hierbas.

-Bien… ahora quiero la versión no abreviada de tu cuento… –le habló mientras tomaba un poco de la infusión.

-No es un cuento… y no hay mucho que contar en realidad… luego de que nació Thor, el más antiguo y sabio de los monjes tuvo una premonición, pidió audiencia con el Rey y les dijo: _"El__ destino de los nueve mundos recae una vez más en las manos de Asgard… se me ha __revelado__ en una visión que el segundo hijo de los Reyes tiene la maldición del Ragnarok en los hombros, su muerte desatará el caos y los reinos se sumergirán en las sombras_", sabiendo esta predicción, cuando nací me hechizaron, haciéndome inmune a las cosas.

-Espera… ¿Cómo? –Balder lo miró con sus profundos ojos castaños y le sonrió de manera misteriosa antes de tomar un abrecartas y empuñarlo contra su brazo izquierdo. Loki iba a lanzar un grito cuando vio que el objeto se doblaba antes de siquiera rozar su piel.

-Lo mismo pasa con todas las armas que intentan tocarme… aún así era peligroso que viviera en el palacio, los golpes aún los puedo recibir y si alguien es tan fuerte como para derribarme con los puños… pues será capaz de desatar el fin de todo… por eso me trajeron a vivir al monasterio y ocultaron mi existencia al mundo… Frigga y Odín vienen seguido a visitarme, pero ya había perdido la esperanza de conocer a alguno de mis hermanos… estoy feliz de tenerte aquí, aunque yo sé que para ti no soy más que un desconocido.

-Pues… tengo que aceptar que eres un desconocido bastante agradable… -miró por el gran ventanal de su nuevo cuarto y tuvo que agradecer la vista -¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

-Claro que sí, pero no te juzgo; una cosa que aprendes en este lugar es a descartar los prejuicios y conocer a las personas… -Loki suspiró de forma pesada y Balder, al ver que no hablaría, continuó –Se te nota en los ojos la tristeza de tu corazón, pero no desesperes… toma esto como una oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad de qué? ¿De ver que siempre fui un reemplazo en la lista de hijos de Odín? ¿De sentirme la peor persona del mundo por odiar a quien más amo? Una increíble oportunidad… no puedo esperar a ver las demás sorpresas que me tiene la vida…

-Respira hondo y no tengas tanto rencor escondido, descansa… lo necesitas, mañana iremos a visitar la biblioteca, ya verás que con sólo esa vista la estadía mejorará…

-Se supone que en Palacio tenemos la biblioteca más grande de los nueve reinos.

-No seas tan petulante, será bueno que los libros de aquí te den una lección de sencillez –el menor de los príncipes rodó los ojos y luego suspiró pesado.

-Mañana veremos quién se equivoca…

Al día siguiente Loki tuvo que aceptar que estaba absolutamente errado… él y el arquitecto idiota que no había sido capaz de hacer completamente su trabajo con la diligencia que Odín le pidió. La de Palacio no era la biblioteca más grande de los nueve reinos; la del monasterio, en cambio, era un sueño.

Caminó por sus pasillos y en cada rincón habían personas leyendo, compartiendo conocimientos y practicando magia, no era exactamente silenciosa, pero el murmullo que se escuchaba estaba cargado de inteligencia y sabiduría. Sonrió muy a su pesar, estaba disfrutando de ese lugar y una parte de él le recriminaba su actuar, pues dentro de todo seguía siendo su cárcel. Aún así el corazón le latía endemoniadamente rápido y entusiasmado por todo lo que veía.

-Si hay mucho ruido puedes llevarte los libros a tu habitación.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Me encanta este lugar!

-¿Quieres quedarte leyendo?

-No hay nada que desee hacer más que eso.

-Bien, iré a entrenar, nos vemos en el almuerzo –Loki ni siquiera contestó, corrió hacia los estantes y comenzó a sacar una torre de ejemplares para llevarlos a una mesa y comenzar a ojearlos.

El moreno no apareció al almuerzo, pero Balder no se extrañó, conocía la personalidad de su hermano por medio de los relatos de Frigga, así que supuso que estaría leyendo tan concentrado que no habría sentido el pasar de las horas… ya se verían a la cena, o eso pensaba él. Le guardó el puesto hasta que todos terminaron, el príncipe tuvo que admitir que su hermano y sus ansias de conocimientos encajaba perfectamente con el lugar.

Sin más se fue a dormir, tampoco podía obligarlo a comer, no era su madre.

Al día siguiente se levantó de madrugada, como la costumbre de los monjes lo ordenaba y lo primero que hizo fue ir a tocar la puerta de su hermano, frunció el ceño al ver que no estaba ¿Tanta eran sus ansias por los libros que se levantó a primera hora para leer?

Se marchó al comedor y profundizó más el gesto al ver que Loki tampoco desayunaría… eso estaba mal… tanto tiempo sin comer le traería problemas a su cuerpo. Salió del lugar y con paso decidido perfiló a la biblioteca: aunque fuera a la fuerza, arrastraría a su hermano para comer algo. Caminó por los pasillos llenos de libros, a esa hora habían muy pocos asistentes y el silencio era el de un mausoleo, a la lejanía pudo distinguir una especie de luz mágica que alumbraba por sobre las sombras del alba, cuando el sol aún no se hacía presente. Se apresuró y se sorprendió al ver a Loki con la misma ropa del día anterior, unas ojeras profundas que opacaban sus ojos verdes y el rostro concentrado como si lo único que necesitara para vivir fuera estudiar.

Balder movió negativamente su cabeza, meciendo sus cabellos castaños. Caminó en dirección de su hermano y sin gentileza le cerró el libro que leía.

-¡Ey! Estaba ocupando eso ¿Sabes?

-No has comido nada y ni siquiera has dormido, toma esos libros, los llevaremos a tu habitación, podrás estudiar cuando comas y duermas un poco.

-¡No tienes el derecho!

-¡Claro que sí! Te guste o no aquí en el monasterio soy tu guía hasta que encuentres un maestro, así que ahora levántate… -el castaño tomó los libros con un brazo y la mano de Loki con el otro y el menor pudo notar que su fuerza no tenía que envidiar en nada a la de Thor.

Pronto el moreno se vio tomando desayuno. Primero probó un bocado de mala gana, finalmente tuvo que admitir que estaba hambriento y sin ceremonia terminó por comerse su porción y una parte que le dio su hermano de su propio desayuno. Luego fue arrastrado a la habitación del mayor porque este desconfiaba de Loki "estoy seguro que si te dejo en tus aposentos correrás a los libros".

El menor había gruñido, pero luego se vio sonriendo mientras abrazaba la almohada del castaño. Tenía que admitir que era bueno que alguien cuidara de él… además se notaba que Balder era buena persona.

.

.

Luego de descansar cinco horas, Loki entreabrió lentamente los ojos y desconoció el lugar; su simpleza y austeridad no concordaban con la ciudad dorada, los volvió a cerrar y distinguió el aroma de Thor en su almohada.

-No... parecido, pero no es él -susurró para sí mismo mientras salía levemente del sopor del sueño y le llegaba a su boca el sabor a nostalgia del último beso dado. Suspiró con tristeza, pero ya sin lágrimas y abrió completamente los ojos, pudiendo distinguir una figura que practicaba un hechizo. El cabello castaño se agitaba a medida que los toscos movimientos eran realizados y los ojos café brillaban con frustración.

"Balder". Se dedicó a observarlo con detenimiento, aprovechando que el otro no se sabía analizado. Su nariz, mandíbula y boca eran muy parecidas a las de Thor: rasgos fuertes, masculinos y violentos, indudable herencia de Odín, pero a diferencia del mayor, que era un calco de su padre, el castaño tenía la mirada dulce y cálida de su madre. Era doloroso saberse el más ajeno de los hermanos, aunque sin duda su gracia y elegancia los heredó de La Reina, ninguno de los otros dos había sacado ni el diez porciento de sus dones y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

Se permitió burlarse un rato del desastroso intento de su _nuevo _hermano y finalmente se compadeció del pobre chico.

-Mal movimiento de manos, mala pronunciación de lenguas muertas y nula concentración... -chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación -vamos Balder, es un hechizo básico, hasta Thor podría realizarlo.

-Frigga dice que Thor no abriría un libro para estudiar un hechizo, ni en defensa propia.

-¿En serio que no lo conoces? Lo describes como si se hubieran criado juntos -sonrió de medio lado con sorna y Balder soltó una carcajada. Odín le habían advertido el frío carácter de Loki en una carta llevada por sus cuervos. Lo describía irónico, lejano e hiriente cuando deseaba serlo. Al parecer su mejor arma era su lengua; palabras inteligentes que daban golpes bajos.

Pero a él le agradaba su hermano y al parecer a Odín también o no habría terminado la carta con un "pero si te ganas su aprecio será un compañero vivaracho y divertido, inteligente como nunca vi a nadie, con bromas en la punta de la lengua, magia en todo su ser y mucha buena voluntad escondida en fastidio".

-Ni siquiera sabes qué hechizo hago.

-¿Te burlas de mí? Me ofendes...

-Veamos, príncipe erudito, qué hechizo realizo.

-Corrección... intentas realizar...

-Auch.

-Por alguna razón que no entiendo, intentas endurecer esa ave de papel.

-Increíble... eres bueno.

-Error... soy el mejor...

-Y muy humilde.

-¿Quién necesita humildad si tiene mis dones? -se levantó de la cama y se paró frente al ave -sonrió mientras comenzaba a recitar el hechizo de manera correcta y movía con suavidad las manos, de pronto cambió de conjuro y dando órdenes con sus extremidades, el animal de papel comenzó a volar, danzando de forma graciosa, imitando movimientos de aves reales: orgánica y viva.

-Hermoso... -susurró el mayor y repentinamente Loki, con un movimiento brusco mandó a volar al pájaro como un torpedo y terminó clavado contra la pared de madera.

-Y peligroso.

-Tiene razón, oh, gran príncipe erudito -Loki suspiró de manera profunda y miró a Balder con tristeza.

-¿Puedo renegar del título de príncipe? -el castaño observó a su hermano y supo inmediatamente que pasaba por la inteligente cabeza. Lo entendía pues él mismo quiso olvidarse de su familia.

-Entonces ¿Cómo he de llamarte?

-Sólo Loki.

-Oh, no, no, tiene que ser un nombre místico como todos los sabios famosos.

-¿Qué te parece El Erudito?

- Muy vago... ¿Qué te parece El Erudito de Las Montañas?

-Sí, es lo suficientemente pomposo.

-Oh gran Erudito de Las Montañas... ilumíname con tu sabiduría...

-¿Eso significa que deseas que te enseñe a endurecer esa ave de papel?

-Y hacerla volar.

-No podrás... es un truco muy avanzado...

-Oh... entonces lo intentaremos más adelante... -Loki se rió ante la simpleza de su hermano.

-Y así fue que te auto-designaste mi pupilo...

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Loki bufó y terminó cediendo. Balder sólo rió entre dientes y se entregó de lleno a su lección improvisada.

.

.

-Me he dado cuenta que tuteas a nuestros padres, con total descaro… -ambos príncipes caminaban tranquilamente por el jardín principal del monasterio luego de haber ido a almorzar, se sentaron en una banca cualquiera con libros sacados de la biblioteca y disfrutaron un poco del radiante día que hacía.

-Es… mi venganza personal… -murmuró un poco incómodo Balder.

-¿Venganza? –Loki levantó una ceja, prestándole toda su atención y obviando el libro que acababa de abrir.

-Es que… -se removió nervioso –si te cuento… no te burles ¿Bien?

-Haré lo posible… -era lo más que podía prometer y al parecer a su hermano le bastó.

-Yo he estado aquí toda mi vida, no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer una familia y lo más parecido a una que tuve fue mi nodriza… ella lamentablemente murió por una extrañaba enfermedad, estaba destrozado… le supliqué a Frigga que me llevara a casa, pero Odín se negó argumentando que era muy peligroso y que no sólo yo estaba en juego, los nueve mundos caerían bajo el Ragnarok si yo fallecía… me enojé… me habían prometido buscar la solución a mi maldición, pero toda una vida no ha sido suficiente y ya estoy resignado a que moriré en este lugar… siento que me abandonaron… finalmente me rebelé, aunque sólo internamente y me prometí que les perdería el respeto como reyes y progenitores… cuando empecé a hacerlo supe que les molestó y vi mi pequeña batalla ganada…

-Muy infantil...

-Pero increíblemente satisfactorio… especialmente cuando te están recordando siempre que estoy encerrado por _mi bien._

-Yo también estoy encerrado por _mi bien_, al parecer… tampoco me gusta… -ambos se quedaron pensativos y en silencio, mirando a la nada… a Loki le agradaban esos silencios que se formaban con el chico, él no necesitaba estar hablando constantemente como Thor… "Thor"… -¿Podría tutearlos también? –el castaño soltó una risita y lo empujó levemente con el hombro.

-Está bien… será mi paga por tus clases –ambos rieron y el menor sólo pudo agradecer el haberlo encontrado ahí o sino no sabía que hubiera sido de él.

-También te debo… el no sentirme solo…

-Pues yo contigo me siento mucho mejor aquí –interrumpió el mayor.

-Espera… no me cortes lo que decía… te debo no sentirme solo, así que te prometo que encontraré la forma de romper la maldición que yace sobre tus hombros… -Balder lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió levemente.

-Si alguien puede hacerlo, estoy seguro que eres tú…

.

.

Loki tenía que aceptar que supo que Balder sería una persona especial para él desde que obligó a los guardias reales a que le sacaran el bozal y las esposas. Sabía que iban a ir bien las cosas entre ellos porque sentía el aire sobreprotector de Thor en el otro muchacho. Él pensó esto aunque al llegar no se le había ocurrido, que ambos podían ser hermanos.

El moreno pensaba que le gustaba ese lugar. La magia y la inteligencia brillaban en cada esquina, los libros, las clases y la meditación. Además después de almuerzo siempre servían infusiones de sabores, su hermano las odiaba, pero a él le encantaban.

Si hubiera salido de Asgard de otra forma de seguro habría sido feliz estando ahí.

Pero realmente no lo era.

De día era fácil olvidar todo, entrenar con el castaño y enseñarle magia, las horas se iban entre bromas y cariño fraternal. Balder era de esas personas que soportaban su genio cambiante e irónico, incluso lo disfrutaba. Loki se sabía una alguien complicado, aunque jamás pensó en cambiar, y ahí su hermano lo aceptaba, igual como en Asgard, Thor lo respetaba como era.

No le agradaba compararlos todo el tiempo, pues no quería pensar en el hermano del medio como un reemplazo para el mayor, pero no podía evitarlo.

Lo más difícil de todo era en las noches, cuando su cama se sentía tan grande y sola. Abrazaba la almohada y miraba por su gran ventanal, observaba el cielo nocturno y recordaba unos labios tibios, dejando besos ardientes en su piel mientras que los cabellos rubios le sacaban risitas por las cosquillas que solía sentir.

Su cuerpo quemaba con sólo recordar al mayor de los príncipes, pero no tenía ánimo de tocarse. Se sentía cansado.

Finalmente terminaba levantándose, caminando descalzo a la biblioteca, leyendo hasta que sus ojos apenas si podían mantenerlo despierto y luego regresaba para dormir una o dos horas antes del amanecer. Por lo menos así evitaba soñar.

Le dolía Thor en su boca, en sus dedos y su cuerpo y siempre regresaba como fantasma a atormentarlo de forma cruel en sus recuerdos.

A veces deseaba con tanta fuerza nunca haber vivido el gran amor que se tuvieron, que su alma se desgarraba odiándose a sí mismo por pensar así.

En la soledad de su cuarto todo era más difícil, la luz blanca de la luna envolvía sus muebles con un halo frío y doloroso. Cerraba los doseles, se ocultaba detrás del terciopelo, pero podía seguir notando las tristeza rondándolo. Estudiar era lo único que mantenía su cabeza ocupada, lo único que lo consolaba.

.

.

Balder veía como poco a poco su hermano pequeño se veía más gastado y diminuto. No tenía que ver con el tamaño pues el moreno era alto para su edad, sino con la actitud, se notaba que seguía asustado.

Cuando estaba con él se comportaba alegre y sus ojos verdes volvían a tener levemente el brillo que estaban perdiendo, pero lo había visto solo en la biblioteca muchas veces… opaco y muerto… era su alma.

Intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo con él y sentía como el moreno se aferraba a cada segundo en su compañía. No sabía qué hacer para verlo feliz; se dedicaba a los básico, obligarlo a comer, a dormir y brindarle su cariño, pero sentía que no era suficiente, le dolía, pero no podía ser Thor.

Y lo que necesitaba Loki era a su pareja.

Intentó obviar el doloroso hecho de que no había nada que pudiera hacer y lo hizo todo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no sirviera.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la llegada del menor, cuando en una de sus tutorías de magia, haciendo un hechizo complicado de pronto colapsó y se desmayó, sólo fue gracias a los rápidos brazos de su hermano, que no tocó el suelo con un golpe seco.

Balder acarició su rostro y se asustó al notarlo ardiendo en fiebre. Ese día lo había visto muy enfermo, más que los otros, pero no había querido hacer mención de eso; siempre que él le preguntaba si pasaba algo este negaba y le sonreía de forma poco sincera, esquivando el tema.

Corrió con él en brazos para acostarlo en la cama con doseles verdes y mandó a Ivar a buscar al Gran Sabio.

Jamás esperó ver entrar a dos mujeres con rostro preocupado a la habitación: una era su madre, a la chica de cabello negro junto a ella no la conocía.

-Balder… qué ocurrió –preguntó el Gran Sabio que entraba detrás de Frigga.

-No sé… estábamos en nuestra clase de magia y de pronto se desvaneció en mis brazos -murmuró el castaño con el hechicero aun en brazos.

-Voy a revisar.

El Gran Sabio era la cabeza del Monasterio, muchos años atrás había perdido la vista a cambio de todo el saber que él manejaba, un trato parecido al que había hecho Odín con Yggdrasil: su ojo a cambio del conocimiento.

El hombre se acercó a la cama, colocó las manos sobre él y comenzó a murmurar palabras en idiomas desconocido para los presentes; el cuerpo de Loki se iluminó con una leve aura verde y luego esa luz viajó por los brazos del Gran Sabio, haciéndolo suspirar y mover la cabeza en forma negativa.

Sif miraba todo atónita, no podía creer que un hombre completamente ciego pudiera adivinar todo su entorno y moverse con esa agilidad. Miró como su amigo poco a poco iba calmando su sufrimiento y bajando la fiebre sólo por la cercanía de la cabeza del monasterio. Sintió un escalofrío y tuvo que apartar levemente la vista, nerviosa.

-Es cansancio… de cuerpo y del alma… no es capaz de dormir en las noches y sólo ha estudiado, he visto sus recuerdos, sólo necesita descanso, eso es para el cuerpo… el alma lamentablemente no se cura tan rápido.

.

Cuando Loki despertó sintió que todo le daba vueltas, la cabeza le dolía como si se hubiera tirado de un barranco y se hubiera azotado en las rocas, y como nunca tenía un frío que lo hacía tiritar, aún bajo las frazadas, y a la vez sudaba tanto que sentía el pijama pegándose a su cuerpo fino. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, jadeante como si hubiera corrido por horas y cuando pudo enfocar vio el rostro de su madre, observándolo con preocupación.

-¿Una ilusión? –murmuró tendiendo la mano a la mejilla de la mujer y sonrió sorprendido y satisfecho al sentir su piel suave. Era real -Madre…

-Loki… -Frigga se tiró a los brazos de su hijo, aún asustada y con un horrible sentimiento de culpa latiéndole en el pecho –mi pequeño… es nuestra culpa… -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Qué dices… sólo ha sido exceso de estudio… -le sonrió con dulzura –es que la biblioteca de aquí es maravillosa, no dan ganas de dormir y descuidé mi salud… ya me conoces -susurró, intentando no ver esos ojos que brillaban con tristeza. Frigga le agradeció en silencio y le besó la frente.

La Reina se dedicó a mimar a su pequeño con gestos maternales y tiernos. En ese momento apareció Ivar, haciendo una profunda reverencia a los presentes y luego toda su atención se volteó hacia la mujer.

-Su Majestad, el Gran Sabio desea hablar con usted.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora…?

-Tranquila, puede confiar en mí –la voz dura y alegre de Sif inundó la habitación y fue cuando por fin Loki comprendió que había estado todo momento acompañándolo, presente en un rincón silencioso.

-Intentaré no demorarme.

-Vaya sin preocuparse.

Los pasos largos y elegantes se alejaron por el pasillo mal iluminado de la fortaleza y cuando por fin supo que estaban solos, la adolescente se tiró a los brazos de Loki, tomándole el rostro y besándole la frente.

-Te he extrañado con la vida… por eso convencí a La Reina que me dejara viajar con ella.

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho… pero dime… qué ha pasado este tiempo en Asgard.

-Fandral casi murió de desilusión cuando desapareciste y por fin acepto que gustaba de ti…

-A mí se me confesó en la fiesta de Thor…

-Bueno… creo que era sincero, se veía destrozado… todo el resto sigue normal… El Concejero y El Hechicero volvieron a ser los lamebotas del Rey y el palacio se tiente enorme sin ti, es extraño, pero contigo había magia en cada rincón, aunque creo que los guardias respiran con alivio.

-¿Y… mi padre?

-Se ve viejo y maltratado; triste, te extraña, siempre que sales a tema su ojo pierden un poco más de su chispa.

-¿…y Thor?

-Otro muerto en vida, se dedica a pasar la tarde en la biblioteca o en tu cuarto y lo he pillado más de una vez llorando... o algo parecido a eso que se puede interpretar como llorar, quería venir, pero tiene prohibido acercarse a ti por lo menos de momento.

-Thor… -susurró intentando tragarse el nudo de la garganta.

-Ey, ey, cambia la cara, nosotras estaremos aquí una semana ¿Qué te parece? Además te traje algo que te animará -de entre sus ropas sacó un sobre amarillo que se había impregnado con el olor a rosas de Sif por viajar entre sus ropas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿No adivinas? –se lo extendió y Loki se tragó el comentario sobre la mala educación de responder con una pregunta al notar la horrible caligrafía de su hermano rezando soberbia: _para Loki _con letras negras, destacando sobre el tímido fondo amarillo, el trazo era descarado, igual a la persona que plasmó las palabras en el papel.

-¡Sif! –se lanzó a la carta y abrazó a la chica mientras sus ojos se hacían agua por la felicidad.

-Él espera que le respondas… así que léela y escribe como si se te fuera la vida en ello.

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces… -abrazó el pedazo de papel sintiendo de pronto su alma un poco más ligera.

.

.

_Loki:_

_No sabía si comenzar esta carta con un "amado Loki", "querido Loki" o alguna cosa cursi de la cual pudieras burlarte más tarde, cuando terminaras de leer estas palabras… supongo que "Loki" es suficientemente bueno._

-Oh Thor… tan elocuente.

_Debes pensar que estoy divagando_ –Loki soltó una risita –_pero la verdad es que jamás me detuve a escribir una carta y ahora que necesito expresar mis sentimientos con tanta angustia que creo que voy a explotar, me declaro un inútil… de todas formas lo intentaré__._

_No puedo con la culpa… me lo advertiste una y otra vez… Sif también me advirtió, pero yo, ciego y caprichoso, sólo pude entregarme al amor impropio pero correspondido que sentía por ti, te adoro con mi alma y te extraño__,__ no sabes la falta que haces en casa… es increíble la estela mágica olor a menta y lavanda que se había apropiado de cada pasillo y habitación de Palacio… te la llevaste… cuando te fuiste arrancaste un pedacito importante del corazón de todos nosotros… ese pedacito menta y lavanda… ese pedacito mágico de humo color verde que recreaba imágenes para deleitarnos._

_Y eso es sólo en casa._

_En mi cama dueles aún más… aún siento tu olor entre las sábanas, tus palabras irónicas, tu humor cambiante… tus dedos en mi cuerpo… miro la ventana y puedo verte practicando tus pases mágicos en el patio, o leyendo un libro en la biblioteca…_

_A veces me da la sensación de que todo es sólo una pesadilla… sólo una nueva broma tuya y que aparecerás nuevamente para hacer el amor escondidos en los pasillos._

_Quiero hacerte el amor__._

_Casi no puedo dormir, porque al cerrar los ojos te veo__:__ tan centrado e inteligente… mirándome burlesco, frío y lejano… me destroza pensar que yo alcancé esa quimera… yo te tuve… y fue mi culpa perderte… no puede ser de nadie más… le pedí a Padre que me enviara a mí lejos, que no te arrancara de Asgard, pero me dijo que el lugar mío era cerca del trono y que tu mente privilegiada debía ser enviada a un lugar donde pudiera nutrirse… prácticamente me dijo idiota… creo que no eres el único que lo piensa… _

El moreno sonrió suave, pero sus ojos brillaron con tristeza.

_No estés enojado conmigo por favor… no podría vivir sabiendo que la persona que amo me odia… te amo…_

Sin firma, sin despedida… sólo eso "te amo…" y debía bastarle para ser feliz…

Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel corriendo la tinta de algunas palabras.

Lo triste es que sí le bastaba.

.

.

"_Amado" Thor:_

_¿Eso quieres de mí? ¿Algo empalagoso y degradante? __Pues__ lo tienes__,__ me has vuelto una masa temblorosa de miedos y dudas__,__ un ser ínfimo, opaco y oscuro__.__He__ llorado hasta que sequé las lágrimas y sólo me queda pena__,__ te odio__,__ te odio porque no puedo dejar de culparte por todo lo que pasamos, te odio porque estoy lejos de casa, de Madre, de Padre y de ti… porque de pronto mi vida era perfecta y ahora estoy encerrado en una cárcel de intelecto… una cárcel de lujo, pero sigue siendo una cárcel… te odio porque no puedo dejar de amarte, porque siento tus labios contra los míos, el deseo de mi piel por sentir tus dedos__.__Ni__ siquiera puedo tocarme… no… porque mis manos no son las tuyas__,__porque mi pieza no está en Asgard, porque me siento sucio__ si no eres tú quien lo hace__ ¿Qué hiciste conmigo? ¿Por qué no me devuelves mi horrible personalidad anterior a ti? Quiero volver a escapar de tus amigos, hacer bromas odiosas y encerrarme por días en la biblioteca__._

_Te extraño como jamás pensé que extrañaría nada… te veo en cada sombra, en cada persona, sé que tienes prohibido venir, pero tenía la secreta esperanza de que estuvieras esperándome en el carruaje real, dispuesto a hacerme el amor__._

_Tampoco puedo dormir ni comer… sólo estudio… es la única forma de poder olvidarte aunque sea unos segundos… poder respirar… Thor… te llevaste mi aire… Qué hiciste conmigo…_

_Sé que no me creerás, pero me enteré el día que llegué que tenemos un hermano encerrado en el monasterio__,__ una desgraciada maldición pesa sobre sus hombros por lo que ha estado oculto, incluso de nosotros… él me cuida… se preocupa de que coma y que duerma, me distrae y consciente__,__ le enseño magia y él entrena conmigo… Balder es su nombre… me recuerda tanto a ti, aunque no tan lleno de testosteronas y lee, tampoco se duerme mientras lo hace__,__ además es definitivo que no le va el incesto__,__ ahora que lo pienso no se parecen tanto__._

_No estés tan triste… la biblioteca de aquí es maravillosa… si sólo hubiera salido por la puerta delantera, con la cabeza en alto, sin un bozal y esposas… si sólo supiera que te veré cada dos o tres meses y pudiéramos hacer el amor por una semana completa hasta que tuvieras que irte… pero no es así… todo me sabe a cárcel__,__ todo me recuerda que estoy aquí por ser un traidor de Asgard, todo rememora el asco en la mirada de Padre__.__Cierro__ los ojos y se siente tan pesado… desesperante…_

_Thor… ¿Cómo conseguiste volverme tan vulnerable e idiota? Thor… qué hiciste conmigo…_

Loki se secó los ojos con un pañuelo de seda, respiró profundamente mientras dejaba un beso en las hojas. Colocó la carta en un sobre verde y lo cerró sin firmarlo.

Luego regresó a dormir. Aún tenía fiebre y las lágrimas sólo habían ayudado a empeorar.

.

.

Cuando el moreno despertó sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban de forma posesiva y su mente tuvo que gritarle al corazón que no era Thor y recordarle que no estaban en Asgard. Se removió un poco y de reojo pudo notar que era Balder quien dormía junto a él. Seguramente fue a visitarlo temprano y no quiso levantarlo, tenía esa mala costumbre de invadir el espacio personal de los demás, por lo menos el suyo, al parecer iba en la genética de los dos mayores, no le extrañaba que se hubiera metido en la cama. de hecho agradecía que se preocupara de sacarse los zapatos porque muchas veces había manchado con tierra sus sábanas.

Llevó una mano a su frente y notó como la fiebre había bajado aunque el dolor en el cuerpo aún no se iba.

Se soltó con cierta facilidad del agarre y con eso pudo notar otra diferencia entre Thor y Balder. El primogénito jamás lo dejaba ir.

Miró sobre su hombro y notó el desayuno para dos personas que estaba servido en su escritorio y supuso que por eso había invadido su pieza.

Guió su vista a la ventana y notó que apenas y había amanecido. Su hermano estaba acostumbrado a los horarios del monasterio, no le era raro que tan temprano ya estuviera bañado y vestido.

-Ya despertaste… -dijo el castaño con voz adormilada.

-Y tú también.

-Te vi durmiendo tan pacíficamente que lo único que pude hacer fue acostarme junto a ti… mi plan era esperar que despertaras, pero me quedé dormido… -bostezó y se estiró –me gusta tu cama… es más cómoda que la mía… me vendré a dormir acá…

-Es broma -miró la el rostro sonriente y seguro de Balder y agregó -¿Cierto?

-No ¡Hoy me cambio! Mantendré mis cosas en mi habitación, pero dormiré contigo.

-¡Ey, no! ¡Quiero mi espacio!

-Es tu culpa por tener una cama más cómoda.

-¡Transformo la tuya!

-No, esta me gusta –fue a buscar la bandeja con la comida y bufó frustrado –se enfrió, iré a buscar más.

-No es necesario… ven… -Balder acercó la bandeja y con un movimiento de manos de Loki, el desayuno volvió a una temperatura ideal.

-Eres genial.

-Lo sé -se rió bajito -así c calentaba mis infusiones cuando las dejaba enfriar en Asgard.

-Tambien eres muy útil.

-No sé si tomar eso como un cumplido o sentirme ofendido.

-Cállate y come…

Cuando Sif entró a la habitación sonrió al verlos juntos y comiendo. Se acercó a ellos y también se sentó en la cama, feliz de notar a Loki mejor.

-Yo también quiero comer -murmuró la chica y Loki hizo aparecer otra taza para compartir la leche tibia que estaba dentro de una tetera de porcelana.

-Hay comida suficiente –habló el menor -¿Ustedes se conocieron?

-No oficialmente –murmuró la chica mientras masticaba un pedazo de queso de cabra, el moreno la miró con reproche y Balder soltó una carcajada fuerte que rebotó por la habitación.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Tranquilo… no me molesta… ¿Alguien me hace una introducción para saber con quién hablo?

-Claro –Loki se encogió de hombros –ella es mi mejor amiga: Lady Sif, hija de familia noble y la única mujer en convertirse en guerrera por sobre todos los prejuicios, de vez en cuando maga.

-Wow… es un historial increíble.

-No cuando la ves bebiendo cerveza codo a codo con Thor o en una competencia de comida con Volstagg.

-Ey, me gusta ¿Está bien?

-Ella tiene un punto, hermanito -el moreno rodó los ojos.

-Par de incivilizados.

-¿Te has acostumbrado a su humor?

-¡Pero si es más adorable todo enfurruñado! –Balder intentó pellizcar la mejilla de su _hermanito_ y a cambio se ganó un hechizo que le quemaba los dedos cada vez que intentaba tocarlo -¡Ay!

Sif sonrió alegre, por lo menos su amigo no estaba solo.

.

.

Las visitantes de la ciudad dorada se quedaron una semana que para Loki se pasó fastidiosamente rápido, pronto se vio despidiendo a las dos mujeres entre abrazos y palabras confortantes. No quería dejarlas ir, pero sabía no había otra opción, además debía hacer llegar esa carta a Thor.

-Sif –murmuró pasándole el sobre verde a la chica, quien la guardo entre los pliegues de su vestido, luego la abrazó –cuídate… y regresa…

-No te pienso dejar aquí solo, te volveré a ver…

Frigga miró de reojo el intercambio de la carta, pero guardó silencio, podía adivinar las intenciones de Loki, pero no lo detendría. Sabía la tristeza que guardaba su corazón. Siguió abrazando y consintiendo a un Balder que estaba completamente rojo e intentaba separarse del largo abrazo.

-Frigga… ya, suéltame…

-Es mamá…

-Agh… ¡Bien! Mamá, suéltame… -la mujer le dejó un beso en la frente y luego lo dejó ir, supuso que estaba avergonzado por la presencia de Sif, pues su hijo no era huraño con ella.

-Loki…

-Madre… -el moreno se tiró a sus brazos y bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en su hombro –te extraño tanto…

-¿Tuteándome también? –el menor soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Una larga historia, pero no pienso llamarte por tu nombre, para mí seguirás siendo_ Madre_… por otro lado me gusta cómo suena el tratarte de tú… es más…

-¿Cercano?

-Sí… cercano…

-Está bien, cariño… me gusta también…

-Le acabas de quitar todo el sentido rebelde al tutear a los padres –gruñó por lo bajo Balder y Loki sólo se rió entre dientes.

- Entonces… ¿Adiós? –murmuró la chica sin saber cómo despedirse de ese chico con el que se había llevado tan bien.

-¡Perdón Lady Sif! Me distraje con mi madre –para sorpresa de todos el castaño hizo media reverencia, le tomó la mano y se la besó, haciendo que las mejillas de la guerrera se tiñeran de carmín; ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran así.

Luego de la despedida se quedaron ambos viendo la carroza desapareciendo detrás de las gruesas puertas del monasterio.

-De pronto me sentí solo -murmuró Loki, Balder le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo acercó a él.

-Por eso hoy también dormirás conmigo.

-Rayos, eres aún más fastidioso que Thor -gruñó, pero aún así no pudo evitar que su hermano se metiera entre sus sábanas.

.

.

Thor leía concentrado la carta escrita desde el monasterio, levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido y miró a su mejor amiga como queriendo analizarla, esta le regresó la mirada expectante y extrañada.

-Sif… Quién diablos es ese tal Balder… -ella sólo suspiró al notar el timbre de celos en la voz de su amigo.

.

**NA:** Un poco fofo el capítulo ¿No? Pero es que necesitaba hacer una introducción a la segunda temporada XD… además de responder dudas y para que conozcan al hermano del medio… los hermanos Odinson tienen 13, 14 y 15… Odín no perdió el tiempo luego de la cuarentena 1313, ejjejejeje… yo amé a Balder… pero… su historia… no sé si será triste, pero sí va a ser dura… espero que les guste el personaje, porque yo lo adoré desde que mandó a los soldados quitarle el bozal a Loki.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios… ¡pasé los 40 revs! Y sentí que iba a explotar de alegría, también me sentí feliz al ver nuevos lectores… muchas gracias por todo…

Lapsis Angelus.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

Pronto la impresionante inteligencia de Loki se hizo conocida dentro del monasterio. Poco a poco se vio cercado por monjes curiosos y otros que realmente necesitaban ayuda. Todos se extrañaban de que el chiquillo apenas fuera a cumplir los catorce años asgardianos y a pesar de eso solucionara con presteza cada uno de los cuestionamientos, como si fuera una enciclopedia.

El Gran Sabio sonreía complacido al escuchar sobre esos encuentros. No había querido inmiscuirse en la vida del pequeño príncipe pues sentía que su corazón estaba sanando heridas profundas gracias al apoyo de Balder. Loki necesitaba tiempo con su hermano para anestesiar su alma y momentos en soledad para asumir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo único que lamentaba era que descubrieran tan pronto su magnífico don sin darle el tiempo suficiente para completar su período de luto.

-Bien... supongo que es hora se intervenir... –murmuró el viejo -ven, ayúdame a llegar dónde el Príncipe Loki -le pidió al joven monje que le contaba las noticias del monasterio -éstos cansados y ciegos ojos no me acompañan -agregó, aunque el muchacho dudaba que realmente lo necesitara.

Caminaron por los largos y oscuros pasillos, sin hablar más que lo que se conversó en la habitación del viejo hombre, así lo único que rompía la tranquilidad del monasterio eran los pasos arrastrados del sabio.

-Aquí están los aposentos del Príncipe.

-Muchas gracias –le palmeó el hombro y sonrió –ahora puedes marcharte, de aquí me las arreglo solo –despachó al monje y luego abrió lentamente la puerta; pudo adivinar al moreno leyendo –buenas tardes.

-¡Gran Sabio! –se alteró Loki y dejó el libro al lado, mirándolo desconcertado.

-Tranquilo muchacho… vengo a hacerte una pregunta sencilla…

-¿Qué desea? -preguntó apenas audible.

-¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?

.

.

Loki no supo cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Sólo estaba enterado de que todo fue muy rápido y extraño.

Un día oyó una conversación sobre un difícil conjuro y no pudo evitar interrumpir al escuchar tan erradas acotaciones, él quiso aclarar cómo se hacía realmente el hechizo y finalmente sólo ganó miradas escépticas y molestas. En ese minuto supo que en la ciudad dorada no era el único lugar donde discriminaban a un genio de tan corta edad.

Siguió de largo su camino y decidió olvidar la afrenta por propia tranquilidad mental ya que aún no era tiempo de empezar con sus pequeñas venganzas.

Semanas más tarde, mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca junto a Balder, el mismo grupo de monjes se acercaron con rostros culpables y se pararon frente a la mesa que compartían los hermanos.

El castaño los observó, pero el menor siguió leyendo, ignorando a los hombres.

-Buenas tardes -habló el más antiguo del grupo -Príncipe Balder... Príncipe Loki...

-¿Qué desean? -gruñó fastidiado el moreno, sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Venimos a pedirle perdón -el menor levantó una ceja con un gesto burlón y de superioridad.

-¿A sí? –los miró de reojo.

-El otro día fuimos muy groseros cuando en realidad usted únicamente deseaba ayudar con su conocimiento.

-Bien, no son los primeros en mirarme en menos... supongo que decir que han sido los más inteligentes que lo han hecho tampoco los hará sentir mejor.

-Realmente no -susurró el monje.

-Es un gusto, no era mi intención aliviar su pesar -Loki regresó la atención a su libro como dando por terminada la conversación. El viejo hombre carraspeó.

-Príncipe, usted no entiende, todo lo que dijo estaba acertado.

-Lo sé.

-... queremos que nos ayude a desarrollar otros hechizos -Balder tuvo que acordarse de cerrar la boca para eliminar el gesto de idiota sorprendido que habían puesto.

Loki sólo sonreía.

El mayor de los príncipes no podía entender cómo el moreno se mantenía tan tranquilo; hombres inteligentes, sabios y orgullosos, pidiendo a un niño de trece años ser su maestro. Eso era una locura.

-Mañana, luego de almuerzo contestaré cualquier duda.

.

Loki era un profesor innato, si lo había logrado con Sif y Balder; hombres inteligentes y versados en magia, serían un juego de reglas fáciles.

Nadie esperó que un chiquillo como él tuviera tanto conocimiento acumulado, cuando se lo comentaron sonrió intentando no sentirse insultado y contestó con simpleza "cuando eres un antisocial y apartado como yo no te quedan muy pocas opciones, yo elegí leer", su tono era de broma y todos los demás lo creyeron así. Él se encogió de hombros. Había dejado entrever una verdad a medias y finalmente sólo Balder se había dado cuenta.

Pronto la biblioteca, después de almuerzo, comenzó a llenarse de monjes que le pedían favores y que les enseñara cosas, la mayoría eran jóvenes que comenzaban con la vida del monasterio y que eran lo suficientemente novatos como para no sentir vergüenza de pedir consejo a un niño de trece años.

A Loki no le molestaba hacer de profesor, pero le agotaba estar constantemente en el centro de atención, cuando siempre procuraba ser lo suficientemente antipático como para no tener que hablar a nadie. El problema era que no había vez que no le alagara que lo dejaran presumir sus dones así que jamás podía rehusar una nueva tutoría.

"Maldito ego" esa debía ser una de las muestras más clara de que sangre Odinson corría por sus venas.

Luego de eso, una tarde (y de la manera más extraña) apareció el Gran Sabio por la puerta de su habitación, interrumpiendo su lectura y queriendo jugar ajedrez. Finalmente esas extrañas visitas del excéntrico hombre se volvieron una constante para él.

Ya no sólo estaba Balder, con el que entrenaba y fortalecía su cuerpo, el viejo hombre se convirtió en su amigo y profesor, le entusiasmaba aprender todo el conocimiento acumulado que tenía en esas arrugadas manos y aunque sabía que era ciego (así lo hacían notar sus iris blancos y sin brillo) sentía que cuando lo _miraba_ le analizaba el alma.

.

.

Todas las tardes El Gran Sabio y Loki se juntaban a beber infusiones y jugar ajedrez. Siempre eran batallas épicas resumidas en un tablero movido únicamente por magia, figuras hechas de ilusiones que se golpeaban y eliminaban cada vez que sus amos hacían algún movimiento, esfumándose en el aire de forma sutil.

-Nunca ganaré –gruñó Loki al ver a su Rey arrodillado en el suelo y siendo ejecutado por el bando enemigo.

-Eso no es cierto… la semana pasada ganaste todos y cada uno de los juegos.

-Pero… ¿Cuánto he ganado? ¿Apenas un diez porciento de nuestros enfrentamientos?

-Loki… yo soy más viejo que estas muralla… jugar ajedrez es una de las millones de cosas que he aprendido, tú eres un crío y tienes revolucionado un monasterio de eruditos ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso? ¿El increíble potencial que aún duerme en ti? Ninguno de los seres que están aquí tienen la más mínima oportunidad de alcanzarte… tú corres mientras ellos se arrastran… y sólo tienes trece años.

-Yo sólo me quejaba por el juego –susurró el moreno, nervioso ante tanto alago salido de la boca de un ser tan importante.

-No seas modesto, Loki, no te conocí así.

-No quiero sonar petulante delante de usted…

-Con tus dones… puedes presumir lo que quieras… creo que ni yo alcancé a aprender tan rápido, aunque ya llevo tanto tiempo vivo que no puedo recordar como empecé.

-¿Puede ocurrir eso? Yo no quiero vivir tanto como para no recordar.

-Entre seres eternos ocurre mucho… perder las memorias de infancia es uno de los precios que hay que pagar por esta solitaria vida de erudito.

-Es triste lo que dice, yo no deseo eso, no todos los momentos de mi vida han sido malos.

De pronto, un monje jadeante y alterado entró sin discreción al cuarto del Gran Sabio, interrumpiendo la conversación con rostro acongojado.

-Gran Sabio –murmuró con duda y Loki pudo observar cómo se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo, mientras hablaba –han venido a pedir ayuda…

-Les dije que no aceptaría aconsejar a nadie más ¿Es un aldeano?

-N-no, no entiende… es el Rey Njordr y realmente se ve angustiado por uno de sus hijos.

-Yo di la información por los nueves reinos: ya no atendería a reyes ni nobles.

-Él lo sabe, pero ha venido suplicando una audiencia, me pidió que intentara convencerlo, que de usted dependía el futuro de su pueblo.

-Bien… -gruñó, finalmente, el hombre mayor –déjalo pasar, pero adviértele que será una audiencia corta –cuando el monje salió pudo ver como el viejo se masajeaba la sien con cansancio.

-¿Por qué no desea atender el llamado de un pueblo en problemas?

-Porque generalmente vienen por problemas personales y por ser seres poderosos se creen con el derecho de exigir nuestros conocimientos, luego se rehúsan a seguir consejos, aunque estos sean ciertamente acertados, pierden ellos tiempo y uno también, caen mil veces y siempre vuelven, pero jamás hacen caso…; son necios y orgullosos y yo tengo mucho trabajo aquí como para perder el tiempo con personas así, ante el único que respondo es Odín y sólo porque nos asentamos en sus tierras y tiene derecho a gobernarnos.

-Ya veo -susurró Loki y se sintió incómodo, el hombre frente a él nunca se enojaba y ahora estaba criticando duramente al Rey de Vanaheim, aunque seguramente no hablaba específicamente de Njordr (quien era un rey muy sabio y querido por los vanir), sino de otros regentes menos inteligentes y mucho más ególatras.

Con paso digno y andar elegante vio aparecer al Rey Njordr en la habitación del Gran Sabio. Sus rasgos eran tan atractivos como los recordaba de los banquetes reales, los vanir eran una raza sensual y hermosa, dueños de una poderosa magia que era usada para ayudar a los midgardianos a hacer sus cosechas fecundas y la pesca productiva. Pudo distinguir el desconcierto en sus ojos y sonrió nervioso ante la mirada que no se desviaba de su persona.

-Gran Sabio -El Rey hizo una pequeña reverencia -Príncipe Loki... que agradable y extraña sorpresa verlo aquí.

-Lo mismo digo, su Majestad.

-Njordr: Loki se ha convertido en mi discípulo, ahora... creo que es tiempo de que me digas qué problema aqueja a la casa de los vanir.

-Gran Sabio, lo cierto es que el problema que amenaza la paz de la corona es personal pero que podría afectar a todo mi pueblo.

-Lo escucho.

-Como es del conocimiento de los presentes yo tengo dos hijos... Freyr y Freyja. Freyr es el príncipe heredero de Vanaheim y se ha acercando a mí hace algunos días suplicando mi bendición... se había enamorado -hizo una pausa y luego suspiró cansado -el problema no es el amor, sino es que lo hizo de una giganta llamada Gerd.

-Gigante de hielo -se sorprendió Loki y El Rey asintió.

-No quiero parecer un ser de criterio reducido, pero tengo miedo de que sólo sea una tetra que se levanta contra mi hijo y su naturaleza traicionera se de a conocer luego de unir sus vidas, de todas formas, si ella es bondadosa como dice Freyr... estaría cometiendo un grave error.

El Gran Sabio escuchó en silencio el relato y luego enfocó sus blancos ojos en dirección al príncipe asgardiano.

-Luego de escuchar esto, Loki ¿Qué opinas que deba hacer El Rey? -ambos adultos miraron al menor quien meditó un segundo su respuesta, intentando que los nervios no lo traicionaran y cuando estuvo seguro que su voz no temblaría, comenzó con tono solemne:

-Hay una forma de saber si las intenciones de Gerd y de su hijo Freyr son sinceras -el silencio se hizo presente hasta que el menor volvió a hablar -usted les dirá que acepta la unión pero sólo con una condición: que Gerd se someta a un hechizo hecho por un cambia-formas para que su apariencia se vuelva igual a la de los vanir; si ella es sincera aceptará, si no quiere hacer ese sacrificio por su hijo, sus sentimientos no son suficientes, pero también dudaría si es demasiado complaciente, al punto de ser lisonjera pues un ser así jamás habla con la verdad... por otra parte si el Príncipe Freyr no lo toma como una afrenta y acepta con demasiada facilidad, más que amor, es un capricho.

Njordr miró al menor sorprendido mientras que el viejo hombre sonreía complacido.

Un mes después de eso la boda entre Frey y Gred se celebró y el rumor de un joven erudito asentado en un monasterio en las montañas asgardianas, se esparció por los nueve mundos.

.

.

Loki no pudo salir del monasterio para asistir a la boda de la pareja que él mismo había unido porque la familia real asgardiana estaba invitada y él tenía prohibición absoluta de acercarse a Thor. No le interesaba demasiado, de todas formas, lo cierto era que sólo hubiera asistido por encontrarse unos segundos con ese ser que lo tenía como una princesita boba y enamorada. Supuso que al Rey y al Príncipe de Vanaheim tampoco les importaba no tener su presencia, por eso nunca pensó que vería una caravana cruzando por la puerta principal, llena de oro y piedras preciosas y menos se imaginaba que esos regalos eran para él en forma de ofrenda. No esperó, siquiera, que su hermano mayor entrara emocionado a su habitación a gritarle algo que su cerebro (la mayoría de las veces rápido) no alcanzó a procesar.

-¿Qué? -Loki miraba incrédulo a Balder, como si este le hubiera dicho que se había congelado el Hel.

-El Gran Sabio me mandó a buscarte, porque el Príncipe de Vanaheim y su consorte han traído oro y piedras preciosas para congraciarse contigo y pedir tu bendición.

-Soy un Príncipe... para qué quiero oro y joyas.

-Qué sé yo, tú sólo anda.

Con paso vacilante se acercó a un cuarto pequeño que usaba el cabeza del monasterio para reuniones formales. Tomó aire, recuperó su porte prepotente y entró sin tocar, en el lugar pudo reconocer los bellos rasgos de Freyr y al lado una hermosa joven, ataviada con gran cantidad de joyas, a la usanza de los gigantes de hielo, pero su aspecto no era el de uno.

Pudo sentir como la magia corría por su piel y sus huesos, luego sintió un poco de lástima por la chica; él mejor que nadie podía dar testimonio el dolor que se sufría al padecer por un hechizo cambia-forma mal ejecutado. No dudaba de las artes mágicas de los vanir pues sabía que eran increíbles, pero el hechizo seguía siendo complicado, especialmente si se hacía en alguien más.

Por otra parte, encontraba horrible tener que cambiar de forma y renunciar a lo que se era.

Le vio sus ojos, tan verdes como los suyos mismos, y pudo notar una chispa. "Es feliz" se repitió como mantra.

-Buenos días -saludó cordialmente con un elegante movimiento de cabeza.

-Erudito de Las Montañas -habló Freyr al ver entrar a Loki y este lo quedó mirando con rostro de incredulidad; ese era el _maldito _título que le había puesto su hermano.

-Pero... cómo...

-Estuvimos hablando con Balder antes de que llegaras -aclaró el viejo hombre que no ocultó la sonrisa graciosa que iba formándose en sus labios.

-Estuvimos esperándolo en nuestra boda y fue una desilusión el ver a la familia real asgardiana incompleta -sonrió con tristeza la mujer.

-Queríamos agradecerle... fue su obra este matrimonio, si no hubiera sido por el concejo que le dio a mi padre, él jamás habría aceptado -el vanir era sincero y eso enojó al hechicero.

-¡¿Acaso no le molesta el tener que haber cambiado a su esposa?! ¡¿Tan importante es la opinión de un padre?! -se calló violentamente al notar que sus palabras no iban dirigidas a los recién casados, sino a sí mismo y finalmente se sentó en una de las sillas, masajeando su sien -perdón... perdí los estribos por la indignación… no tienen sentido mis palabras, yo mismo di el concejo…

-Entiendo... -susurró la giganta -pero yo fui la que insistió... Freyr no lo deseaba, pero sé lo importante que es él para su pueblo y era egoísta dejarlos sin su futuro rey, no es que no me haya sentido pasada a llevar, es que era la única forma de estar con él y lo acepté como tal, además tiene muchas ventajas el ser más pequeña que él -susurró suave y avergonzada y el menor pudo notar el tono claramente sexual que tenían esas palabras, también vio el rojo escarlata que de manera insistente comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de su esposo. Este carraspeó intentando volver a tener la palabra.

-Erudito... queremos que bendiga nuestra unión -Loki los miró como si fueran unos dementes, olvidándose de las palabras impropias y del sutil dejo de sexo en el aire. Ellos estaban mal ¿acaso no notaban que apenas era un chiquillo? Por muy buenos concejos que diera no iba a ganar más rápidamente edad; seguiría siendo un niño.

Se iba a negar, pero un nudo en el estómago se le formó al ver la esperanza en sus rostros; finalmente cerró los ojos y aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Lentamente fue concentrando el poder en sus manos, las cuales resplandecieron con un aura verde, las colocó sobre ambas cabezas y comenzó a recitar un antiguo poema que llamaba a la buena fortuna; era un hechizo creado por los mismos vanir para los midgardianos. Era algo sencillo, pero por el rostro de los esposos, notaba que era justo lo que deseaban. Los observó y suspiró levemente: seguía siendo todo muy extraño.

-No necesito el oro o las joyas –dijo luego de finalizar.

-Nos ofendería si no los aceptase -Loki miró fijamente a Freyr y se removió incómodo, desvió la vista y terminó mirando al Gran Sabio quien sólo dio un pequeño asentimiento. Terminó cediendo de manera pesada y casi dolorosa.

-¿Es que acaso todos los primogénitos son todos tan obstinados? -el vanir soltó una carcajada, sin negar la acusación.

Caminaron hasta los carruajes llenos de riquezas y los siervos condujeron el tesoro a un cuarto designado por el Gran Sabio, ya luego, el asgardiano vería qué hacer con eso.

.

El heredero vanir se quedó conversando con el viejo hombre y el moreno vio en eso la posibilidad de hablar a solas con Gred. Se acercó cuidadosamente, mientras formulaba la pregunta que le haría en su cabeza para intentar encontrar la mejor forma de plantearla, al final se dio cuenta de que no había una manera indicada; simplemente lo diría, haría las cosas directas y básicas como Thor lo desarrollaría.

-Tengo algo que preguntarle -se situó al lado de la chica y le ofreció el brazo –pero por mientras hablamos ¿Me daría el honor de ser su pareja en un paseo por los jardines del monasterio?

Ella, sin poder negarle nada, aceptó el interrogatorio, aunque se veía notoriamente nerviosa.

Loki no dijo nada al respecto y se limitó a caminar en silencio hasta que alcanzaron cierta distancia de los otros hombres.

-Escuché sus palabras respecto al cambio de forma y es cierto que se ve feliz junto a Freyr, puedo ver que no es mentira, pero no es una verdad completa –lo notó en sus ojos, algo había ahí que no lo tenía seguro de que ella lo estuviera pasando tan bien; no por nada era el mejor mentiroso que tenía Asgard, él sabía cuando alguien engañaba u ocultaba parte de la verdad.

Dejó que ella pasara los nervios por la pregunta que jamás se hizo y esperó a que estuviera lista.

-No es toda la verdad -suspiró la giganta -pero no quiero que me malinterprete.

-No estoy aquí para juzgar -ella asintió y continuó.

-Freyr fue quien se enamoró de mí, yo con suerte sabía que era el príncipe de Vanaheim, él era absolutamente lejano a decir verdad. Un día llegó un siervo de mi esposo y me contó sus intenciones amorosas, las cuales rechacé rotundamente ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Ahí fui amenazada de ser maldecida si no aceptaba, no tuve más remedio que decir que sí, fue cuando Freyr apareció en mi vida y sin importar mi aspecto físico o si medía el doble que él, comenzó a tratarme de forma romántica -susurró con el rostro sonrojado y una leve sonrisa -me enamoró... cuando supe que El Rey no quería que nos casáramos, casi lloro por la ironía... un par de semanas antes y con la negativa del Rey yo me habría librado del compromiso para seguir con mi vida... pero ya no lo deseaba.

-No te pongas triste, ahora están juntos -le acarició las mejillas y limpió una lágrima furtiva, ella le sonrió agradecida y Loki pudo notar que no fue sólo por el gesto. Estaba agradecida por todo.

-Al principio, Freyr estaba furioso con El Rey y con usted, pero le hice ver que era la oportunidad de estar juntos, de demostrar que era digna de ser la esposa del Príncipe Heredero, además lo que dije tan indecorosamente en la reunión con El Gran Sabio es cierto, bajo el riesgo de enojarlo, quiero decir que no creí poder disfrutar en el lecho con alguien de menor estatura y esto solucionó el problema -Loki rió suavemente sin llegar a ser burlón.

-No me escandaliza en lo absoluto, sólo... hay algo que me molesta desde que la vi por primera vez sentada al lado de su esposo...-comenzó a revisarla con cuidado y concentración y de pronto relajó el gesto, sonriendo -aquí estás -colocó un dedo en su frente y dejó fluir su magia, Gred abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, notando que sus músculos, que se agarrotaban con facilidad desde que había tomado esa forma,comenzaban a relajarse, así como sus huesos dejaban de doler.

-¡Cómo lo supo! -sonrió feliz y claramente aliviada.

-Pues... lo _presentí._

-Gracias...

-La magia cambia-forma es complicada, se nota que en usted trabajó un gran hechicero pues sólo tenía un _pequeño nudo mágico, _por ponerlo en palabras fáciles, justo en la frente, eso hacía que la corriente no fluyera fácilmente y que hubieran veces que su cuerpo intentara volver a su tamaño original. Los midgardianos dicen que tenemos chacras, los chacras son puntos de energía en nuestros cuerpos, uno de ellos está en la frente y no es poco habitual que los hechizos sean afectados justo en estos lugares.

.

Tanto El Gran Sabio como Loki observaban en silencio como las carrozas del Reino de Vanaheim se perdían en la lejanía. Era el primer concejo que daba a alguien que no fuera a su padre y finalmente había resultado efectivo.

-Increíble -murmuró el moreno.

-Yo no lo encuentro increíble, todo lo contrario, es bastante creíble.

-Sólo fue un concejo acertado.

-No, fue un concejo inteligente dado a la persona correcta ¡Y eso que no han pedido que uses tus dones mágicos!

-No son tan impresionantes -susurró sintiendo esas palabras llenas de humildad, muy ajenas a él.

-Noté cómo usabas tu magia para resolver los dolores causados por el hechizo cambia-forma.

-¿Qué? -de pronto el moreno se sintió nervioso -creí que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser vistos.

-Loki... yo no puedo ver -el hombre soltó una sonora carcajada -así que no me limito con cosas materiales como el espacio entre personas.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo sentí, al igual como siento casi todo a mi alrededor.

-Con magia... no necesita ver –definitivamente el hombre frente a él era increíble.

.

.

Loki estaba nostálgico, Balder lo sabía porque tenía la mirada perdida y cada vez que lo pillaba, este observaba por la ventana como si en el jardín se encontrara la respuesta a sus aflicciones.

El mayor era cruelmente ignorado y eso no le gustaba.

Lo embromaba, comenzaba charlas eternas que finalmente se convertían en monólogos interrumpidos de vez en cuando por uno que otro gruñido, le mostraba sus avances en magia, nuevos trucos con la espada y "¡Mira Loki que aprendí a usar el arco!", "Vamos a pedir galletas en la cocina" o "Sé dónde podemos conseguir hidromiel". Pero nada funcionaba para sacar al moreno de su estado catatónico.

Finalmente se rindió y optó por lo que mejor se le daba. Así que atacó de manera frontal y lo encaró:

-Ya, habla, me está cansando pasar todo el día con un sabiondo mudo, ya te soportaba apenas siendo solamente sabiondo.

-No es nada, Balder…

-Y una mierda, habla o no me bañaré después de los entrenamientos y me meteré así a tu cama.

-¡Agh! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

-¡Ja! ¡Ahí está mi hermano! ¡Aún te queda alma debajo de tanta melancolía!

-Ay, Balder –un suspiro pesado escapó de sus finos labios –hablas como si estuviera muerto… no es eso… sólo… estoy un poco triste…

-¿Ves que algo pasaba? Entonces dime qué te tiene triste.

-¿Te vas a seguir bañando después de los entrenamientos?

-¡Claro, sin falta!

-Bien… lo que pasa es que nunca pensé que pasaría mi cumpleaños catorce lejos de Asgard.

-Esto sigue siendo Asgard, Loki.

-Me refiero a la ciudad dorada, la que está dentro de los muros, no los pueblos aledaños… en el palacio, con Thor, Madre y Pa… Odín… -susurró con un sentimiento de culpa en el pecho. El mayor pudo notar el gran esfuerzo que le costó llamar al Rey por su nombre, pero no comentó absolutamente nada.

-Tu cumpleaños, Loki… ¡No sabía nada! ¿Cuándo es?

-Dos semanas más.

-Organizaremos una fiesta, iremos al pueblo que está cerca del monasterio, hay cerveza, hidromiel, cantidades enormes de carne y chicas hermosas… oh… cielos, verdad que a ti te van los chicos, bueno, supongo que también hay de eso, no me he fijado la verdad.

-¿Podemos salir? –Loki miraba sorprendido en dirección de su hermano como si le estuviera contando un cuento irreal, olvidándose absolutamente de la descarada referencia a su homosexualidad.

-Te lo dije el primer día… somos príncipes, no monjes y como en el pueblo sólo son artesanos, agricultores y pastores, no hay nadie que me gane en fuerza ni que maneje la magia, no hay peligro que me ocurra nada más que un ojo morado.

-Rayos… estaba demasiado conmocionado como para escucharte ¡¿Y por qué no hemos salido?!

-No, espera… tú no has salido, creí que no me decías nada porque preferías pasar los días metido en la biblioteca o con El Gran Sabio.

-¡Ni siquiera me has invitado! –reclamó indignado.

-Bien… a la próxima saldremos a beber, no sabía que te interesaran esas cosas, si cuando hablas de los amigos de tu hermano da la sensación de que eso de emborracharte no te va, no es que yo beba tanto, pero… ay, Loki, sabes a lo que me refiero, creí que preferías mantener tu nariz metida en un libro que en un jarro de cerveza.

-Y así es –susurró –pero me gustaría variar un poco de aire… ya sabes, _pasarlo bien._

-¿Cómo gente normal?

-Sí… eso… ¿Y te venden cerveza?

-Soy príncipe ¿Por qué habrían de negarse?

-¡Ellos saben que eres príncipe! ¡¿Acaso no era un secreto?!

-Pero la gente de ahí no sale nunca y depende casi exclusivamente de las donaciones que recibe del monasterio, especialmente en invierno, entonces El Gran Sabio les confió el secreto y les dijo "pero nadie puede saber" y nadie más ha sabido.

-Increíble…

-Pero cierto… bien, entonces ¿Salimos hoy por una cerveza?

Después de almuerzo el castaño guió a su hermano hasta las afueras del monasterio, caminaron casi cinco kilómetros y ante ellos se abrió un pequeño pueblo de casas de madera y rodeado de pinos y muérdagos. Las personas estaban fuera de sus casas, hablaban amablemente, sonreían y compartían con sus vecinos. Las calles olían a pan recién horneado y leche de cabra. Loki se sintió en casa, aunque jamás los pasillos de Palacio fueron inundados con esos aromas que quedaban relegados a la cocina, era más que nada ese ambiente tan extrañamente hogareño.

Las personas saludaban amables a Balder, tratándolo como uno más de ellos, sin respeto a títulos ni jerarquía, el moreno se alarmó cuando también fue tuteado por todas las personas del lugar ¡Él era un príncipe! ¡Por Asgard! ¿Acaso no sabían el significado de respeto?

Luego de la sorpresa inicial su ceño se frunció, mostrando el fastidio y su poca disposición de sociabilizar. Balder se rió entre dientes y llevó un dedo hasta el centro de su frente, masajeándolo y finalmente Loki dejó el gesto por cansancio, no porque el toque fuera realmente efectivo, dentro de todo seguía enojado.

-Vinimos a pasarlo bien ¿Te acuerdas?

-Pero, rayos ¡Cómo dejas que pase esto! –gruñó en voz baja para no ser escuchado por los aldeanos -¡Somos de la familia real!

-Somos asgardianos igual que ellos, no veo la diferencia.

-¡Somos príncipes! –se indignó el moreno -¡No pido que se arrodillen frente mío, pero no pueden ir tuteándonos! Un mínimo de respeto.

-Sólo son títulos, Loki, y los títulos construyen murallas entre las personas, aquí verás eso, ser tratados como uno más de ellos te hace sentir en familia, sabes que ellos estarán ahí si necesitas cualquier cosa.

El menor suspiró de forma pesada, seguía sin estar de acuerdo, pero asintió, sólo quería una cerveza, no discutir con su hermano.

Entraron a un bar pequeño e iluminado por velas. No era muy diferente a los que había en la ciudad dorada, las sillas eran igual de incómodas y la madera estaba impregnada con un mareador olor a alcohol. Ese no era el ambiente de Loki, pero estaba bien salir de vez en cuando de las severas murallas del monasterio, además quería emborracharse para olvidar que su cumpleaños estaría lejos de todos los que amaba, acompañado únicamente por su hermano desconocido.

Llegaron las cervezas y a medida que el alcohol comenzaba a correr por sus torrentes sanguíneos, la inhibición se fue yendo más y más al demonios hasta el punto de que ambos hermanos eran rodeados por otros borrachos, mientras contaban historias vividas o simplemente leídas en libros, en ese momento se confundía muy fácilmente la línea entre la ficción y la realidad gracias a la bebida.

El menor de los príncipes ya no estaba triste ni molesto.

Loki encantó un polvoriento piano que estaba en un rincón y comenzó a sonar una tonada alegre y desafinada por la falta de ajuste. Balder agarró por la cintura a una camarera joven y de pechos grandes y la arrastró al centro del bar para bailar mientras que los hombres le quitaban los jarros de las manos para que no se desperdiciara una sola gota de vino ni cerveza.

Una joven pequeña, delgada y femenina se acercó al menor de los príncipes y con voz nerviosa le pidió bailar, Loki, quien estaba ido bajo el influjo de la cerveza y con el juicio nublado, aceptó gustoso, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta donde los hombres habían comenzado a cantar y danzar. Todos se sorprendieron de los pies ligeros del príncipe.

Balder detuvo su baile para aplaudir a su hermanito y el resto de los borrachos hicieron lo mismo, silbando, gritando y vitoreando al ritmo de la música que en ningún momento bajó la intensidad.

Entrada la noche, el castaño tuvo que arrancar a su hermano de entre las damas que demandaban una pieza de baile, le coqueteaban, se le pegaban y lo miraban de mala manera aunque la más joven de todas ya tenía dieciocho años cumplidos y el moreno era un niño. Loki había estado a punto de besarla cuando llegó su hermano a rescatarlo.

El menor se fue todo el camino reclamando, mientras sus pies apenas lo sostenían sin serpentear: al parecer no quería ser rescatado.

-Maldición ¡Cállate! –exigió el mayor en un fuerte susurro, cubriéndole la boca con una mano y cargándolo con el brazo desocupado, mientras atravesaban los pasillos del monasterio que a esa hora mantenía un silencio sepulcral.

Llegaron a la habitación de Loki y cerró la puerta tras de ellos, suspirando aliviado, luego intentó recitar el conjuro para hacer silenciosa la habitación, ya que la risa boba de su hermano se hacía nuevamente presente. Murmuró un montón de palabras sin sentido y luego gruñó enojado al ver que el alcohol había nublado su memoria.

-Casi lo logras –murmuró risueño el moreno –pero eres demasiado idiota como para conseguir hacerlo.

-¡Ey! ¡Para de ofenderme! –el menor murmuró el hechizo y de pronto la habitación estaba insonorizada, ya no importaba si gritaban dentro, afuera no escucharían.

-¿Ves que era fácil?

-Oy, sí, eres tan grande, Erudito de Las Montañas –Balder rodó los ojos mientras se refería burlón e irónico hacia él, luego se acercó para quitarle la ropa, necesitaba ponerle el pijama; si estando ebrio mantenía su poder mágico, Loki podía ser muy peligroso, lo mejor era que se durmiera y no los metiera en problemas.

-Odio ese nombre, sólo era una broma ¡Y ahora todos me llaman así! –arrastró las palabras, elevó innecesariamente la voz, se tambaleó, incapaz de mantenerse quieto y en pie y finalmente se dio cuenta que era desnudado -¡No! ¡Qué quieres hacerme, pervertido! ¡Si Thor se entera, te mata!

-¿Ah? –Balder entrecerró los ojos con confusión y luego volvió a su tarea –no digas tonteras, eres mi hermano y eres hombre, habiendo tantas chicas hermosas allá afuera ¿Por qué querría acostarme contigo?

-Porque… soy más lindo que esas chicas y beso bien.

-No digas tonteras, tienes trece años ¿Qué sabes de besar?

-¡Thor me enseñó! Y también me enseñó a hacer el amor… además voy a cumplir los catorce.

-Agh, no… Loki, no, no quiero saber detalles ¡Silencio!

-¿Celoso? –el menor jugueteó con un dedo en el pecho de su hermano y este suspiró de forma cansina.

-Te voy a cortar ese dedo… y también la lengua a ver si te callas un poco.

-Te dejo cortarme la lengua si lo haces con los dientes –Balder sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal.

-Loki… por el bien de nuestra sana relación de hermandad… creo que hoy no dormiré contigo… -le pasó el pijama, no deseaba quedarse en ese lugar o presentía que sería violado por un borracho.

-¡No, espera! –el rostro de tristeza que el menor había puesto todos los días pasados regresó a ensombrecer sus rasgos suaves y femeninos. Al mayor se le apretó el estómago –no quiero estar solo –susurró con voz quebrada y Balder se acercó a él para atraparlo en un abrazo, incapaz de marcharse –caíste –escuchó murmurar al menor y cuando iba a preguntar sintió como Loki le metía la lengua hasta la garganta y lo tiraba a la cama para montarse sobre sus caderas. El castaño por fin reaccionó empujándolo y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Ahora! –gritó antes de sentir una arcada -¡Qué asco, Loki!

-Balder… -canturreó con un tono que quería parecer seductor, pero sólo sonó ebrio e hizo rodar los ojos a su hermano.

El castaño gruñó al ver su cuello asaltado, luchando contra él para quitarlo de encima sin dañarlo, siendo lo más delicado que la situación se lo permitía. Aún hacía fuerza cuando escuchó un ronquido.

-Te… ¿dormiste? –el mayor empujó el cuerpo del moreno, quien cayó como peso muerto a su lado y lo vio dormir semi-desnudo sobre las mantas. Balder lo miró unos segundos y luego gruñó -¡Asco! –se limpió la boca con las mangas y luego se refregó la lengua con ambas manos –mierda, Loki ¡eres un maldito demente! Ahora duermes, pero mañana ya verás –se hundió en la cama y los tapó a ambos.

Ni siquiera se sacó los zapatos, sólo para fastidiar al menor cuando despertara.

.

El sol entró de lleno por la ventana, apuñalando con saña sus ojos, obligándolo a despertar de manera incómoda, siendo de pronto consciente de la horrible jaqueca y el sabor pastoso de la boca. Su cuerpo le dolía.

-Rayos… qué pasó… -susurró apoyando la palma en su frente intentando recordar, se sonrojó al verse a sí mismo bailando y coqueteando con cada chica que pasara frente suyo, luego nada; absoluta oscuridad en su memoria -¿Cómo llegué al monasterio? –volteó la cabeza y notó a su hermano durmiendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Un hilito de saliva brillante corría por la comisura de sus labios y de vez en cuando roncaba sin ninguna dignidad. Al parecer también fue afectado por la mezcla de fermentados –sed… -gruñó levantándose al escritorio donde tenía un jarro de agua fresca… seguramente Ivar había entrado temprano para dejarle eso –tendré que agradecerle.

Sintió ruido proveniente de la cama y observó como Balder poco a poco despertaba, limpiando sus labios de la saliva seca e intentando enfocar.

-¿Qué hora es? –se rascó la cabeza antes de mirarlo beber agua, le brillaron los ojos –por las Valquirias, convídame de eso o moriré deshidratado.

-Es tarde, como las diez de la mañana… pero supongo que no importará que un día nos quedemos descansando en el cuarto –se acercó con un vaso de agua y lo tendió. El mayor lo tomó de forma desesperada.

-Creí que me dolería más la cabeza, pero sólo estoy sediento.

-A mí me duele…

-Claro, anoche te bebiste hasta el hidromiel del Valhalla.

-No exageres.

-No lo hago, tuve que sacarte a rastras de ahí y obligarte a guardar silencio mientras atravesábamos los pasillos del monasterio.

-¿Hice escándalo?

-¿No te acuerdas? –vio como el moreno negaba y se sintió indignado -¡después del horrible momento que me hiciste pasar anoche!

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice… algo muy malo?

-¡Me intentaste violar! ¡Me metiste la lengua a la boca y me besaste! ¡Agh! –un escalofrío pasó por la espina dorsal del mayor y luego bufó enojado –menos mal que te dormiste.

Loki lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. Se movió incómodo en su sitio y las mejillas se colorearon de rojo.

-P-perdón, no era consciente de lo que hacía... –susurró avergonzado.

-Eso me quedó claro.

Miraron a cualquier parte que no fueran sus rostros, después de esa confesión el aire se había enrarecido y vuelto denso e irrespirable. El silencio se instauró, pesado, por varios minutos. No sabían qué decir.

-Perdón –volvió a repetir en menor –no quiero… que pienses que quiero hacer eso contigo… somos hermanos y te quiero como tal.

-Lo sé… -negó con la cabeza –te hubiera dado lo mismo si era yo, una de las camareras o un aldeano…

-Nunca había estado tan ebrio, no sabía qué podía hacer esas cosas.

-Bien… prometamos que jamás volveremos a hablar de esto, somos familia, lo único realmente propio que tenemos aquí y no deseo perderte.

El moreno sonrió suave y asintió, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Tú me desnudaste?

-Intentaba ponerte el pijama, me acusaste de pervertido.

-Oh… quizá algo de razón tenía… -se rió entre dientes y Balder se encogió de hombros.

-Créeme que si soy o no un pervertido no es algo que tú vayas a saber –Loki soltó una carcajada y se sintió relajado, agradeciendo el noble corazón del castaño que seguía queriéndolo a pesar del acoso que sufrió.

El estado de bienestar le duró unos momentos, por lo menos, hasta que vio a su hermano salir de la cama con las botas puestas.

-¡Te he dicho que sin zapatos! ¡Bruto!

.

.

El día de su cumpleaños Loki se quedó en cama hasta pasado el medio día. Tenía la misma mirada perdida que dos semanas atrás y su rostro volvió a ser triste. Cuando Balder entró a su cuarto con un desayuno contundente y un pequeño regalo en la esquina de la bandeja, chasqueó la lengua al verlo así.

-Si no subes ese ánimo ahora, te haré cosquillas hasta hacerte reír.

-Balder, no soy cosquilloso.

-Oh, cierto… ¿Qué tal si hoy no ocupamos amenazas y sólo haces lo que te pido? Mira, hasta te preparé el desayuno, aunque ya sea hora de almuerzo.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Sí –sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Qué hacer cuando se corre el riesgo de intoxicación?

-¡Ey!

-Ven, tomemos desayuno –rió suave y el mayor se sentó junto a él en la cama, complacido de haberle sacado una sonrisa.

Luego de eso el silencio se volvió pesado e insistente y Balder supo que se necesitaría más que una broma a su costa para componerle el ánimo.

-Te compré un regalo –habló al fin, rompiendo la atmósfera densa.

-¿Para mí? ¿Qué es? –Loki se esforzó por sonreír.

-Ábrelo… -le extendió una pequeña caja verde, adornada por un hilo dorado. El menor tomó el paquete y al abrirlo le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Vi que tu pluma escribía con manchones de tinta.

-Es que el otro día se cayó de mi escritorio por un conjuro que practicaba y sin querer la pisé… -suspiró.

-Ya no importa… -ambos dirigieron la mirada al objeto de oro con incrustaciones de pequeñas y brillantes esmeraldas.

-Es más linda que la que tenía…

-Me alegra que te guste –Loki se apoyó en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué haría sin ti?

-Ey… sin tristeza… tú eres fuerte, habrías salido delante de todas formas, e incluso serías aún más conocido como sabio… uno insomne, pero célebre –el moreno soltó una risita y se acurrucó un poco más –bien… te pones algo lindo y vamos al pueblo, no te hace bien quedarte encerrado, terminarás más blanco de lo que ya eres.

-¿Te molesta mi piel blanca?

-Uy, sí, pareces un enfermo –lo empuja levemente y ríe.

-Enfermo tú –le devolvió el empujón.

Cuando Loki estuvo arreglado ambos hermanos fueron recibidos por un hermoso sol que presagiaba la llegada del verano. Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la fresca briza de las montañas y llegaron al pueblo que latía, como siempre, lleno de vida, gritos y risas.

-¿Qué deseas hacer primero? –preguntó Balder, viendo de reojo al menor.

-Tú eres mi guía, llévame a donde quieras.

-Bien.

Se apartaron un poco del lugar llegando a un pequeño río de corriente tranquila. Cuando Loki le iba a preguntar a su hermano qué hacían ahí, pudo notar cómo se iba quitando la ropa y se tiraba al agua cristalina.

-¡Vamos! –el hechicero se rió entre dientes, se desvistió y se lanzó también. El agua nacida de los deshielos era increíble y le acariciaba fría, muy fría sobre su piel y él sentía que le besaba la piel con gracia y produciéndole cosquillas.

Nadaron, se tiraron agua, saltaron desde rocas y decidieron salir cuando los labios de Balder se volvieron morados y levemente temblorosos. Se vistieron con la piel aún mojada y se tiraron bajo el sol, dejando que este los secara con gentileza relajante. Se pararon antes de caer dormidos y Loki siguió los pasos de su hermano hasta el bosque que bordeaba el pueblo y el monasterio. Quedó sorprendido por la belleza que guardaba y no había sido capaz de contemplar desde la ventana de su cuarto.

-Es más bello que los bosques que rodean a la ciudad dorada.

-No has salido mucho de esas paredes.

-Tú tampoco de estas, así que no te burles.

-¡Eso es cruel! -le tira una rama y se pone en guardia -¡Defiéndete!

Loki soltó una carcajada.

Comenzaron una batalla épica, colisionando sus _armas,_ mostrando valentía y agilidad. El moreno se aseguró que su hermano viera lo que había avanzado con _la espada_, bloqueó, atacó, despistó y cuando por fin lo tenía a su merced y lo iba a golpear, la rama se rompió antes de tocarlo. Chasqueó la lengua desconforme ¡Cómo se le había olvidado ese gran detalle!

-¡Así no es justo, Balder!

-En la guerra todo se vale, querido hermanito… -salió corriendo detrás del moreno mientras este esquivaba apenas los ataques, saltaba, se agachaba y corría endemoniadamente rápido -¡Maldito conejo, vuelve acá! -Loki no hizo caso y siguió arrancando, riéndose de la lentitud del castaño, sacándole la lengua y haciendo gestos de burla, finalmente tiró un hechizo a sus pies, haciendo que estos se enredaran y Balde terminara el suelo.

El mayor se levantó enojado y cuando iba a perseguir al moreno, se dio cuenta que este escalaba un alto pino como si fuera una proeza sencilla, intentó seguirlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer sentado y quedar adolorido. Al parecer el encantamiento que lo libraba de los ataques de armas no incluía los golpes en el suelo.

-Deja ya ¡Ven! ¡Me vas a obligar a seguirte! –gritó Balder desde el pie del pino.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo… -se acomodó en una rama y se quedó sentado, mirando hacia abajo, burlón.

Ya habían pasado media hora y el castaño seguía dando vueltas, pensando, gritándole maldiciones, intentando escalar y luego de fallar estrepitosamente, volviendo a dar vueltas. Para ese entonces Loki ya estaba aburrido, pero ver que su hermano iba más y más enojado, hacía que su espíritu de supervivencia le obligara a aferrarse a las alturas. Aún así estaba algo fastidiado.

Agarró una piña de una de las ramas del pino y se la lanzó a Balder, viendo como miles de piñones saltaban como en una explosión, sin siquiera llegar a tocar al chico. Una tras otras, le tiró todo lo que pilló arriba, riéndose al ver como las cosas revotaban, de doblaban o se despedazaban sin llegar a lastimar al muchacho.

-Ja, ja, ja… muy gracioso, Loki, ahora baja, me estoy aburriendo y ya va siendo hora de almorzar –el menor de los príncipes escaló un poco más alto al ver una de las plantas parásito que crecían en ese bosque. Según sus libros se llamaban muérdago. Tomó uno de los frutos transparentes y lo lanzó a la cabeza de su hermano y escuchó un _auch_ de su dirección. Ambos quedaron estáticos e impresionados.

-Te llegó… -habló Loki, atónito.

-Sí… me llegó… -Balder levantó la vista, olvidándose de su enojo –lánzame otro –el menor lo hizo una y otra vez, todas le llegaron directo, ninguna de las semillas mostró el respeto que todas las demás cosas tenían hacia él.

El moreno arrancó la planta y bajó con ella en la mano, muriendo de la curiosidad, miró a su hermano y sin pensarlo, siquiera, lo golpeó con la mata.

-¡Ey! –se quejó el muchacho, pero el menor no se detuvo, agarró una rama de pino y vio como se quebraba, luego volvió a pegarle con el muérdago -¡Para!

-Bien… es cierto que no es exactamente dañina… pero te puede tocar…

-Sí… -miró la planta y se encogió de hombros –no entiendo.

-El Gran Sabio debe saber… cuando regresemos le preguntamos… ¿Sigues enojado?

-No estaba enojado… sólo un poco frustrado de no escalar tan bien como tú.

-Tengo hambre.

-Yo también… ¿Vamos al pueblo? –el moreno asintió y así encaminaron sus pasos hasta las calles habitadas que aún hervían en personas, a pesar de ser pasadas las cinco de la tarde.

Llegaron a la panadería, Balder pagó dos piezas de pan y en el mismo lugar compró queso fresco, luego fue por unas frutas y algo de vino. Los dos se sentaron a comer con tranquilidad en un banco de la pequeña, pero cuidada plaza.

-Es el almuerzo más tardío que he consumido –aceptó Loki.

-Es tu culpa por andar deprimido en la cama… perdón por no poder ofrecerte un baile, pero lo hemos pasado bien ¿No? –lo empujó levemente y el otro le devolvió el empujón junto una risa, comenzaron a topar los hombros, en una pequeña batalla llena de complicidad fraternal y finalmente se tranquilizaron cuando los vasos que rebalsaban en vino amenazaron con voltearse.

El menor suspiró pesado y con una sonrisa se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano, este lo abrazó mientras miraba el cielo, agradeciendo en silencio la oportunidad de haber encontrado al que era su mejor amigo desde que lo vio bajar tan pequeño y desprotegido, amordazado y esposado.

Sabía que sería una relación simbiótica desde que miró sus ojos llenos de tristeza y confusión, porque él también había sufrido mucho de soledad.

-¿Lo extrañas? –susurró el mayor.

-Más que la vida –confesó el otro y Balder se negó a sí mismo que ese dolor que sintió de pronto en el pecho fue por la respuesta que le dio Loki, quizá el vino estaba más fermentado de lo recomendado.

-¿Por qué? Él te metió en este problema… él y sus promesas que jamás pudo cumplir.

-Porque a pesar de todo siempre estuvo ahí –susurró mirándolo con sus ojos verdes hirviendo en sinceridad.

-No puedo aceptar esa respuesta… -susurró sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras la palma de su mano viajó para apoyarse en la blanca mejilla teñida levemente de rojo por el vino –yo también estoy aquí, Loki, sin importar qué… estoy aquí y no me marcharé…

-Lo sé, Balder… tú eres mi realidad ahora, tú, este monasterio y este pueblo perdido en las montañas… -el corazón del castaño dio un brinco de pronto, demasiado emocionado como para poder digerir por completo las palabras del menor.

El mayor tuvo que tragar en seco, buscando palabras para poder contestar, aunque fuera algo idiota, que le diera chance a su hermano de reírse de forma burlona, pero nada se le ocurrió. Ninguno de los dos apartaban su mirada y los latidos del corazón de Balder se iban haciendo más y más ensordecedores hasta que unos pasos fuertes y apresurados lo hicieron saltar, soltando a Loki, miró en dirección a los niños que cruzaban expectantes y gritaban cosas con alegría, luego pudo notar que no sólo eran los niños, sino que todo el pueblo bordeaba el camino principal.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y con una sonrisa se pararon de golpe, dejando el almuerzo a medias y se hicieron espacio entre los muchos curiosos.

Balder olvidó de golpe sus tormentosos sentimientos.

-¿Un carruaje real? –preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Creo que son Madre y Sif! –gritó emocionado Loki.

Ambos corrieron con toda la rapidez que sus piernas les daban y se metieron al monasterio antes de que el transporte y los guardias llegaran a su interior.

El pecho del menor saltaba emocionado, ya había pensado que se habrían olvidado; debía saber que Frigga jamás podría renegar de esa forma de alguno de sus hijos. La dulce reina jamás pasaría por alto una fecha tan importante.

Con lentitud sádica el séquito se detuvo junto al frente de ambos príncipes, los guardias desmontaron y abrieron la puerta a las dos damas que estaban en su interior. Loki sonrió radiante al ver a ambas, iba a correr a abrazarlas cuando vio que uno de los guardias encapuchados, despejó su rostro y descubrió la cara serena del Padre de Todo, ambos hermanos cruzaron sus miradas, intrigados y pronto sintió que unos ojos a su espalda le quemaban con intensidad. Se volteó exaltado y sintió que se quedaba sin aire al ver que esos ojos azules que le perforaban el alma. Sus pulmones comenzaron a doler, pero era imposible acordarse de respirar.

No cuando Thor estaba frente a él provocándole una taquicardia y haciendo que cada músculo le gritara que debía correr a abrazarlo.

.

**NA:** ¡Hola! Laaaargo capítulo y ha pasado de todo… iba a ser más largo, pero dejé parte de todo para el próximo, así las dejo metidas y las obligo a leer muajajajaja. Bien, varias cosas que decirles… primero muchas gracias a todas por sus bellos comentarios, ya saben que uds. son las que me inspiran, segundo que si los capítulos siguen saliendo tan largos como este no puedo comprometerme a subir todas las semanas… he sido esclava del Word todo estos días y aún así apenas terminé el jueves… yo prefiero la verdad seguir subiendo capítulos largos que obligarme a acortarlos sólo para actualizar, porque así no obligo un corte, sino que dejo que fluya solamente y así me evito mucho capítulo relleno… aunque creo que no he tenido de eso por el momento. No todos serán tan largos, claro, pero agradecería su comprensión u.u.

Aclaraciones: adorné el cuento de Freyr y Gred… y Njordr también estaba casado con una giganta, pero necesitaba manipular la historia a mi favor (o al de Loki) jejeje… sí, el término es giganta aunque no suene lindo, je.

Con respecto al muérdago, en el mito Frigga convenció a todas las cosas de que no dañaran a Balder y lo único que quedó fuera fue el muérdago por considerarse inofensivo.


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

El día en que Loki había entrado al cuarto de Thor con la intención de escapar, el mayor sintió que su alma se desesperaba intentando obligarlo a que actuara y no dejarlo ir; su pequeño hermano ahí, sólo, perdido entre mundos, un fugitivo por culpa del amor. Tan delgado y débil. Su primera intención fue detenerlo ¿Pero qué derecho tenía él? Era Thor, príncipe heredero del trono de los nueve reinos, su papel era tan importante que jamás lo tocarían, Sif tenía razón, el que sufriría sólo sería Loki y todo por culpa de su egoísmo.

Quiso detenerlo, prometerle que todo estaría bien y que ya encontrarían una solución, pero nada de eso había sido verdad, jamás pensó que los descubrirían, él sólo sabía de vivir el momento y comportarse impulsivamente. Le podía prometer que se arreglarían las cosas, pero sólo serían mentiras… nuevamente promesas vanas. Él estaba perdido, tampoco tenía idea de cómo actuar.

Cuando Loki salió por su puerta convertido en La Reina, sintió que le arrancaban un pedazo de su alma, supo que el moreno se despedía para quizá no volverse a ver. Apreció en él toda la intención de marcharse para siempre: su voz, su mirada, el rostro nostálgico y el beso, ese beso que hizo que las nubes lloraran.

Jamás derramó una sola lágrima (a diferencia del menor), pero el cielo descargó todos sus sentimientos sobre Asgard. Fue como si gritara de forma silenciosa y sangrante.

Esa noche no pudo dormir y desesperado escuchó como los soldados corrían de un lado para otro, mas no podía salir porque guardias vigilaban aún sus aposentos y no se marcharían hasta que Odín se los mandase.

De madrugada volvió a escuchar revuelo, aunque esta vez era suave y esporádico, no parecían pasos agitados.

El ruido se trasladó a los jardines del palacio y él se vio asomado por el balcón, mirando en la lejanía, como Loki aparecía frente a sus ojos como un ser diminuto por la perspectiva y era escoltado frente a los reyes.

-¡Pero qué…! -gritó de indignación al notar que le colocaban un bozal y lo esposaban como un criminal, corrió a la puerta de entrada y golpeó con desesperación, intentando que lo soltaran ¡Por qué le hacían eso a su hermano! ¡Eran sus padres, no podían tratarlo así! Volvió a correr hasta el balcón y con horror vio como era escoltado al carruaje, gritó su nombre una y otra vez, pero la distancia se encargó de callar cada una de sus palabras, haciéndolo mirar con impotencia como le arrancaban a su hermano sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de despedirse.

Un enojo creciente llegó hasta a él cuando vio el carruaje perderse por las doradas murallas y desaparecer de su vista. Con la rabia a flor de piel llamó al Mjolnir y de un solo ataque golpeó la puerta, haciéndola explotar con un fuerte rayo, al tiempo que los guardias volaban, quedando heridos e inconscientes.

No había querido desobedecer a su padre, pero la furia había comenzado a fluir junto a la sangre y le hacía hervir cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Se enfrentó en batalla a la resistencia que encontraba en el camino. Los fuertes guardias de palacios se veían como enclenques muñequitas frente a la furia del martillo y su adolescente amo. La testosterona lo obligaba a ser más violento y agresivo, estaba ciego por defender lo que le estaban prohibiendo.

No fue hasta que Odín llegó que se vio obligado a detenerse.

Los ojos del hombre estaban desorbitados por el miedo a la reacción de su hijo mayor, miró por el pasillo y con el pecho lleno de congoja vio a valientes soldados tirados en el suelo y heridos.

Cuando Thor recuperó la cordura sintió como la culpa embriagaba todos sus sentidos, esos hombres no tenían la culpa, pero Loki tampoco la tenía.

Pronto el ánimo del príncipe desmejoró, volviéndose depresivo e iracundo. Practicaba todo el día y gastaba cada pequeño atisbo de energía para luego simplemente desmayarse en la cama y no tener que pensar.

Cuando no conseguía el ansiado descanso y el insomnio se posaba como una fatal certeza sobre su frente, agarraba sus cosas y se marchaba de bar en bar, en compañía de sus amigos (quienes no querían dejarlo solo, aunque no entendían el motivo de su depresión) y se embriagaba hasta que no sabía su nombre. Hubieron muchas peleas que terminaron en golpes, canciones desentonadas, juegos que incitaban a quedar más ebrios, vómitos, caminatas zigzagueantes, desorden en el palacio, regaños de su madre.

Y hubieron mujeres.

Muchas mujeres desconocidas y sin nombre.

Al principio las rechazaba a todas porque al besar sólo podía invocar el recuerdo de su hermano y sufrir por su lejanía, luego de eso se dio cuenta que el compartir su cama con cortesanas lo ayudaba a pensar de forma física en Loki. Las penetraba de forma anal para que pudiera recordar la estrecha calidez del moreno y elegía siempre a las con pechos pequeños, casi inexistentes.

Una era su favorita; pequeña y delgada, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes y aunque su piel era un poco más oscura que la de su hermano, con la luz apagada brillaba de la misma forma bajo las lunas llenas.

A esa chiquilla la tocaba con especial adoración, siempre gimiendo el nombre de su hermano. Ella jamás reclamó o habló con alguien más de su gusto incestuoso, él lo sabía, porque la noticia era muy grave como para pasar desapercibida por las bocas chismosas de la corte.

A Sif le hervía la sangre cuando lo veía con otras parejas o contaba sus aventuras a Fandral, le dolía porque Loki siempre esperaba ilusionado una nueva carta, con sus ojos grandes, verdes y profundos le suplicaba, sin palabras, saber noticias de Thor. Ella no tenía corazón para decirle que el ser por el que había dejado su libertad, ahora lo engañaba con cada cadera que se contorneaban frente a él.

Un día lo encaró con el ceño fruncido y las manos en jarra, en una actitud parecida a las que había adoptado Frigga en el último tiempo.

Lo esperaba fuera de un hostal de mala muerte, lleno de prostitutas, al que se habían ido a meter los dos rubios luego de haberse emborrachados como los idiotas que eran.

Cuando ambos salieron quejándose del sol y el ruido de las calles, ella despachó con un grito furioso a Fandral y miró a Thor con gesto reprobatorio.

-Tenemos que hablar…

-¿No puede ser en otro momento? La cabeza se me parte y aún tengo nauseas.

-Tenemos… que hablar… -repitió con voz antipática y el príncipe supo que no tenía más opciones.

-Bien… pero bajo una sombra…

La chica lo guió en silencio al palacio y ambos se sentaron debajo de un árbol. Una brisa llevó hasta ella el olor a perfume barato y sexo y se sintió asqueada.

-Debes parar, Thor, en serio…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero… el alcohol, las prostitutas, la culpabilidad; te está destruyendo y está profanando los recuerdos lindos que tuviste con Loki… él no se merece esto.

-Lo sé -susurró acongojado.

-No, no lo sabes porque tú no eres el que lo ve esperar ansioso cada carta, el que tiene que soportar sus pupilas temblar con emoción cuando escucha noticias tuyas, no eres la persona a la que le besan la frente y con voz tiritona le dicen que ese beso es para su ser amado, porque él siempre piensa en ti.

-¡Yo siempre pienso en él!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo eres un cabrón egoísta y sólo piensas en tu dolor! Tú puedes salir y entrar libremente por cuanto mundo desees, él lo más lejos que puede llegar es a un pueblecito que se formó amparado por el poder del monasterio. Él te adora, él sigue pensando que cumplirás tu promesa y encontrarás la forma de ser felices.

-Loki…

-Cabrón –la muchacha le golpeó con fuerza el brazo, dejándoselo dormido de inmediato.

-¡Ay! ¡Sif!

-¡Te lo mereces, porque ni siquiera puedo llamarte hijo de puta! ¡La Reina no tiene la culpa de que seas un cretino!

El resto del día, Thor tuvo el brazo inutilizado.

.

A pesar del golpe en su consciencia, cargado de culpabilidad que le significó la conversación con su mejor amiga, no pudo dejar sus nuevos hábitos adquiridos y así, a medida que el cumpleaños de Loki se acercaba, sus nervios se iban quebrando y en otras bocas conseguía anestesiar tanto dolor.

No eran los finos labios que él anhelaba con su vida, pero una distracción entre tanta tristeza siempre era bienvenida.

La Reina no sabía qué otra cosa inventar para hacer que su hijo mayor olvidara ese insano estilo de vida que había adoptado y pronto se vio angustiada, caminando en círculos en su cuarto y de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a su esposo quien se ponía un pantalón holgado para por fin acostarse luego de un largo y atareado día.

-No puedo más –murmuró Frigga y Odín asintió, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería –Thor flota como espectro desde la habitación de Loki a la biblioteca… y eso es cuando tenemos la suerte de que no ha salido, sino regresa ebrio, chocando con todo, gritando palabras incoherentes, quebrando cosas y empujando personas. Se ha revolcado con cada prostituta de la ciudad dorada y al parecer nada le basta con la nostalgia que lo está matando… Odín… lo que él necesita es a su hermano.

-No, Frigga, no podemos permitirlo.., esas actitudes no son por un amor fraternal, esas cosas se hace cuando uno rompe con un amante, no se puede… son hermanos… es sangre de su sangre…

-¡Loki es adoptado!

-¡Pero ellos no lo saben! –El Rey paró en seco sus palabras al ver que se estaban gritando y abrazó a su mujer con fuerza, rozando sus labios, intentando confortarla –amor, ellos no lo saben y la corte tampoco, si ahora revelamos que Loki es adoptado empezarán las preguntas y tarde o temprano descubrirán que es un jotun… no quiero que le hagan daño y si para eso debo romperles el corazón y quedar como el villano, yo lo haré porque no quiero ver a ninguno asesinado; tú sabes que los aesier odian a esa raza y yo lo amo mucho como para no intentar defenderlo, incluso de él mismo.

-¿Y entonces qué, Odín? ¿Sólo dejaremos a Thor perderse en un remolino de vicios? Insisto: lo que él necesita e a su hermano de vuelta, el poder estar en contacto, volver a cazar, discutir, reírse juntos, él está muy deprimido.

-Él, justamente, no tendría por qué estarlo –la voz del Padre de Todo era oscura, agotada y agria -no fue arrancado de su vida, de su ciudad ni de su familia, no tuvo que dejar a sus amigos ni un puesto tan importante como concejero real , no fue perseguido, amordazado ni esposado, sólo está ahí quejándose de su triste destino, sin ser capaz de mover un dedo para conseguir alguna cosa, esperando que todos le den las cosas en la mano y algo de lástima y así no son las cosas… no es que quiera que corra al monasterio a ver a Loki, pero gasta tanto tiempo siendo condescendiente consigo mismo que realmente no piensa en nadie más ¿Y sabes? Si tanto le importara y amara a su hermano como dice, no andaría encamándose con cada ramera que le moviera un poco los ojitos y tú y yo sabemos eso: Loki se enterará, tarde o temprano la noticia llegará a sus oídos ¿Y luego qué, Frigga? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá al saber que perdió su libertad por alguien que no lo estimaba con la misma fuerza? Él iba a escapar, estaba dispuesto a arrancarse, a enfrentarse contra mí por seguir lo que él creía justo y seguir sus sueños, gracias a las nornas que no lo logró, porque ese viaje era muy peligroso, pero él luchó para que en algún minuto pudiera estar al lado de Thor ¿Qué hizo Thor a cambio? Lo dejó ir y cuando lo atraparon se dedicó a lamentarse por estar vivo.

-Odín… eso es cruel, desde antes de que Loki caminara ya sabíamos que ambos serían inseparables…

-No es cruel, Frigga, es realista; muchas veces pienso que el que realmente merecía marcharse lejos era Thor, no Loki, y lo único que me reafirma mi decisión inicial es que el mayor de mis hijos debe aprender la responsabilidad de ser un rey y Loki es un intelectual increíble, que apuesto que debe estar luchando contra la sensación satisfecha que le debe dejar ese lugar.

-Cielo…

-No lo haré, no cambiaré de opinión… ni siquiera por ti.

La Reina lo miró dolida, la verdad es que no deseaba estar apartada de ninguno de sus hijos y le dolía ver a dos de estos tan aturdidos y perdidos dentro de sus destructivas rutinas. Aún así entendía la manera de pensar de su esposo: él solucionaba los problemas como rey y ella como madre.

.

.

Odín lo pensó mucho, él no deseaba perderse el cumpleaños de su hijo menor y tampoco quería darle más razones de pensar de que no lo amaba.

Le dio muchas vueltas a una idea que de pronto había brotado en su cabeza, quizá si manejaba bien las cartas sus dos hijos quedarían con el corazón más liviano. Mandó a llamar al rubio y este entró con el rostro demacrado en ojeras, con el peso notoriamente perdido y aún oliendo a alcohol.

El Rey lo miró con severidad y el menor tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

-No quiero explicaciones –Odín lo paró cuando lo vio con intenciones de excusarse –sólo tengo una noticia que darte.

-¿Qué ocurre? –contestó sin mucho interés realmente

-Iremos a ver a Loki por su cumpleaños, será sólo una noche y tienen absolutamente prohibido el encontrarse a solas en cualquier parte.

Después de mucho tiempo los ojos de Thor resplandecieron en euforia contenida.

.

.

La comitiva asgardiana llegó cuando casi finalizaba el día, sorprendiendo a todos los habitantes de la ciudad y del monasterio, quienes no esperaban ver más miembros de la familia real. Cuando la carroza y los guardias se apostaron frente a la imponente construcción el menor de los príncipes ya estaba en el frente, emocionado por ver a su madre y Sif bajar del carruaje, estaba seguro que iban a visitarlo a él por su cumpleaños, quiso correr a saludarlas, pero el que de pronto apareciera su padre en el campo visual lo desconcertó.

Luego vio a Thor.

Loki tragó en seco, miró con ojos dilatados en desesperación, apretó los puños y de pronto se acordó que debía respirar para seguir viviendo. Aún así era imposible, no lograría hacerlo con Thor observándolo de esa manera intensa, como si quisiera desnudarlo y hacerle el amor delante de todos.

Los ojos de Thor quemaban.

Dio uno, dos, tres pasos en dirección del rubio, cuando la mano de Balder tomó la suya y lo detuvo de hacer una tontería. Miró al castaño y este negó... tenía razón... pero ardía en desesperación por confirmar que fuera real. Otro paso más y otro (y otro más) y se liberó del agarre, sus piernas estaban preparándose para correr hacia Thor, cuando un segundo grupo de carruajes llegó, exhibiendo el glorioso estandarte de la familia real de Vanaheim.

Eso distrajo la atención de todos los presentes, incluida la de Loki, no mucho, sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para evitar que hiciera una locura delante de Los Reyes.

El paje que los acompañaba anunció con voz firme y potente la llegada de los vanir, antes de que los bellos seres bajaran de la carroza, llenando el aire de magia.

Odín y Frigga se miraron en silencio, observando expectantes la escena.

Nordr tomó la mano de la reina y madre de sus hijos: Nerthus, la llevó frente al príncipe asgardiano y ante el horror de este, ambos se arrodillaron mostrando sus respetos al pequeño niño sabio. Detrás de ellos Freyr, su esposa Gred, su hermana: la princesa Freyja y toda la comitiva que los seguía, imitaron la acción de los reyes, dejando en un silencio incómodo el monasterio.

-Oh, dulce y sabio Erudito de Las Montañas -empezó la reina -supo guiar a mi esposo para tomar una decisión importante y gracias a eso mi primogénito ha encontrado el camino a la felicidad junto a mi nuera que es una maravillosa mujer, debe saber que el mayor regocijo de una madre es ver a sus hijos felices y desde el matrimonio que el ya mágico Castillo de Vanaheim, se ha visto bañado en una gentil y amorosa aura de buenaventura.

Balder casi suelta una carcajada involuntaria al escuchar el calificativo _dulce, _antes de _sabio__,_esa gente definitivamente no conocía a su hermano.

Miró de reojo al moreno y pudo leer el espanto en sus ojos verdes, se compadeció finalmente de él y le pegó un codazo para que reaccionara.

Loki botó el aire que no sabía que retenía y corrió a levantar a Los Reyes para que dejaran esa locura.

-Por favor, eviten hacer ese tipo de demostraciones, son incómodas.

-Erudito... -intentó decir la mujer, pero el moreno la cortó bruscamente.

-No soy un erudito, sólo soy un chiquillo de catorce años, más inteligente, curioso y estudioso de lo que me convendría ser, con título de príncipe que es menor que el de rey, por lo que no deben arrodillarse frente a mí -cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de lo desagradables que habían sido esas palabras y se le apretó el estómago al ver el rostro de tristeza de La Reina Nerthus. Iba a agregar algo bajo el riesgo de hablar más idiotices pero una voz profunda a su espalda lo detuvo.

-Loki, no te comportes como un ermitaño con las visitas, han venido a desearte un feliz cumpleaños y a demostrarte su gratitud.

-Lo siento –susurró el príncipe, totalmente avergonzado –sólo eviten tratarme con tanta adoración, entiendo que di un consejo valioso y que si en algún momento necesitan que use mi magia a su favor, también lo haré y estoy seguro que resultará exitosa, pero no significa que deban venerarme… les ofrezco mi amistad, si ustedes me dan la suya y así sólo seríamos amigos que se aconsejan y se ayudan.

Nordr asintió satisfecho y La Reina Nerthus recompuso su ánimo, para ellos era bueno saber que el muchacho quería crear un lazo de amistad.

.

Cuando Loki estuvo sólo en su habitación se tiró en la cama, con el estómago apretado por los nervios, sabía dónde estaba durmiendo Thor y eso lo tenía con el pecho adolorido, su corazón saltaba con ansias que él intentaba frenar. Se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación, retorciendo sus manos, estirando su túnica, peinando sus cabellos negros e intentando desviar sus pensamientos, sin éxito.

-¡Ivar! -llamó con desespero, quizás un poco de vino calmarían sus nervios -¡Ivar! -repitió, enojado porque no aparecía -¡Dónde rayos se habrá metido este siervo descuidado! ¡Ivar, por el amor de todas las valkirias! -se tiró frustrado sobre la cama y escondió el rostro en su almohada mientras ahogaba un grito sobre la tela, hasta que por fin escuchó la puerta abrirse -¡Dónde te habías metido! -se levantó para enfrentar a su lacayo y se atoró con saliva al notar que no eran los ojos pardos de Ivar los que lo miraban asustados, sino unos color cielo que lo estaban dejando sin respiración -T-Thor… -sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso hambriento, lleno de desesperación por la pérdida y el miedo al olvido, Loki se colgó al cuerpo de su hermano y dejó que la lengua tibia invadiera su boca.

Se besaron como si nada más importara; como si jamás se hubieran metido en problemas por eso o como si los reyes no estuvieran afuera, terminando de acomodarse en la habitación designada.

-Thor… -gimoteó Loki, cuando por fin tuvieron que separarse por aire –esto debe ser uno de esos sueños que son interrumpidos vilmente por mi costumbre de despertarme de madrugada.

-No… nada de esto es un sueño… estoy aquí… los dos estamos aquí –le llenó de besos el rostro y lo abrazó con fuerza para no dejarlo escapar.

-Esto es una locura… Odín y nuestra madre están afuera… si nos ven…

-¿Si nos ven qué? ¿Qué más puede pasar? Ya nos separaron a los dos ¿Qué más podrían tomar de nosotros?

-Thor… -escondió el rostro en su cuello -¿Cómo conseguiste entrar?

-Ivar me trajo.

-Ese pillo… creí que estaba holgazaneando… la verdad es que nunca lo hace, pero estaba tan mal… mi cabeza pensó cualquier cosa, debo idear una manera de darle las gracias.

-Loki… puedo estar sólo un momento pues nuestros padres querrán verte pronto, vine a decirte que desean hacer una pequeña celebración por tu cumpleaños, abrirán el monasterio a las personas del pueblos y se festejará… es nuestra oportunidad para arrancarnos, pero necesitaremos de tu magia.

El moreno sonrió al ver que Thor estuvo maquinando eso con anterioridad. Asintió.

-Ya sé qué hacer, pero no deben descubrirnos ahora o perderemos la oportunidad…

El rubio lo amarró en un abrazo posesivo y entre besos y besos se encaminaron a la puerta, con el corazón acelerado, y ansiosos porque el tiempo del encuentro llegara lo más pronto posible.

.

Balder estaba preocupado. Sabía que en ese minuto su hermano debía sentirse confundido y herido por los recuerdos… de seguro el ver a la persona que amaba estando tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca, lo estaba comiendo por dentro, aunque conociendo a Loki no iría a buscar su ayuda.

-Odín sí que puede ser muy cruel… -susurró mientras caminaba a la habitación de su hermano -¿Ivar? ¿Qué haces aquí? –observó como el chico aguardaba fuera de la puerta de su amo, una puntada de preocupación se le clavó en el pecho -¿Acaso... Loki está muy mal?

-No diría exactamente eso, príncipe.

-… Eso… es muy misterioso… creo que entraré y lo veré por mí mismo –dio un paso a la entrada, pero el siervo no hizo ningún esfuerzo por correrse y cederle el paso.

-Lo siento, pero es mi misión en este minuto no dejarlo pasar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡A no! ¡Algo pasa aquí! –intentó empujar gentilmente a Ivar, pero el paje era más fuerte de lo que parecía y apenas lo movió, la sangre se le amontonó en la cabeza, comenzando a enojarlo más y más.

-Por favor, Príncipe Balder, cálmese.

-¡No me gusta este jueguito, Ivar! ¡Yo soy el que estoy con él todos los días y de pronto porque viene la estrella de la familia real, todos se olvidan de sus verdaderos lugares! –empujó esta vez sin contemplaciones al muchacho y abrió de golpe para encontrarse con Thor devorando la boca de Loki... sabía que algo estaba pasando. Un enojo que lo imposibilitaba de actuar de forma racional le nubló la mente, separando a ambos y tirándose contra él, hubiera terminado eso en una pelea si no hubiera sido que el moreno alcanzó a aferrarse al hermano del medio para que no golpeara al rubio -¡Qué mierda está ocurriendo aquí! ¡Suéltame Loki!

-¡No! ¡Tranquilízate!

-¡No me quiero tranquilizar! ¡Este tipo fue el culpable de que te encerraran aquí!

-Balder, por favor, es nuestro hermano...

-¿Balder? ¿Él es Balder? ¡¿Por qué te está celando si sólo tiene _sentimientos fraternales _hacia ti?!

-¡¿Así que te habló de mí?! Ya debes saber que soy su protector ¡Y no me vengas a comparar contigo porque si amaras a Loki como dices hacerlo guardarías ciertas cosas en tu pantalón!

-¡Qué pasa aquí! -Sif entró enojada y desesperada, se notaba como el sudor perlaba su frente y la respiración era acelerada e irregular. Había estado corriendo -¡Los Reyes vienen en camino y ustedes pelean a gritos! ¡Thor, vámonos ahora!

-¡Una capa de invisibilidad! -a pesar del nerviosismo Loki conjuró una sobre los dos que salían y con eso volvió a respirar. Miró a Balder de reojo y se le apretó el estómago -por qué... ni siquiera lo conoces...

-Porque odio verte sufrir, Loki, y cuando él se vaya dejará de nuevo tu mirada oscura y opaca.

-Pero estarás tú para arreglarme.

-Siempre estaré para ti... pero no es justo... para ninguno de nosotros dos... él se va y no tiene que soportar verte llorar.

-Dale una oportunidad… él no es el culpable, como quieres creer, fue algo de a dos, yo sabía los riesgos con los que jugaba, no soy idiota, hermano.

-A veces creo que sí lo eres…

-Amo Loki, Príncipe Balder… –interrumpió Ivar con nerviosismo, no fue hasta que notó la ausencia del rubio que volvió a respirar tranquilo -vienen Los Reyes de Asgard.

-Gracias, ya se fue Thor… -suspiró el moreno, mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

-¿No alcanzo a escapar? –preguntó el castaño… él realmente no deseaba ver a sus progenitores.

-No… -susurró el siervo, al tiempo que la imponente figura del Padre de Todo aparecía por la habitación.

Balder pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa que se marcaba en el rostro de Odín al verlo y él sólo pudo bufar, intentando ser lo más disimulado posible y fallando horrorosamente, el viejo rey suspiró de forma cansina, intentando mantener el ánimo… él sabía que su hijo hace mucho le había perdido el cariño nato que le tiene un niño a su padre.

Frigga en cambio no se daba tan fácil por vencida y abrazó al castaño, llenándolo de mimos, que luego pasaron al cumpleañeros.

Loki sólo sonrió, dejándose hacer.

-Felicidades, mi amor.

-Muchas gracias, Madre, de verdad es una sorpresa tenerlos aquí, creí que olvidarían mi cumpleaños.

-Eres nuestro hijo, Loki, no podríamos pasar por alto un momento tan importante –aclaró Odín y el menor sólo asintió sin saber si debía agradecer por el sentimiento o simplemente quedarse callado.

Optó por lo último.

-Amor, hemos venido a hacerte una fiesta –La Reina habló mientras corría las cortinas para que entrara más luz.

-Gracias… ¿Ustedes le avisaron a la familia real de Vanaheim?

-No –contestó Odín –pero eres un príncipe, no es difícil averiguar tu cumpleaños y ellos notoriamente desean congraciarse contigo… llegaron a la corte rumores sobre un pequeño sabio, escondido en las montañas, Frigga me dijo que debías ser tú, pero aún sigue siendo increíble todo esto.

-Freyr y Gred vinieron a agradecerme después de su matrimonio… no esperaba verlos de regreso, mucho menos que llegaran de forma tan sorpresiva.

-Sí, algo nos contaron en el celebración –contestó Odín.

-Pero eso es signo de la persona tan inteligente que crié –sonrió Frigga, llenando sus pulmones de orgullo.

Balder sonrió al ver el gesto de su madre y negó levemente, luego caminó hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta iré a ayudar a arreglar las cosas –lo último que vio el castaño fue el rostro frustrado de Loki… seguramente lo estaba odiando por dejarlo a la merced de sus progenitores.

Con _gusto_ lo hubiera salvado un poco más, pero tenía una idea martillando con desesperación su cabeza… tenía que hablar con alguien y dejar los límites puestos.

Le sacó información a Ivar y luego se deslizó por los oscuros pasillos del monasterio… estaba un poco frustrado por la aparición repentina de su familia… Loki era sólo suyo esa tarde y _poof _todo se desvaneció como un lindo sueño, ante la llegada de los carruajes.

Entró sin tocar, a una habitación perdida en medio de un pasillo aislado y su rubio habitante se sobresaltó, mas al notar que era él, lo miró furioso fulminándolo con la mirada, deseando llamar a Mjolnir para arreglar eso.

-Qué haces aquí –gruñó Thor en un gesto molesto.

-Debemos hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Sobre Loki –el mayor intentó ignorarlo, pero finalmente el nombre del menor le quedó rondando como un triste eco en su cabeza.

-Es mío –aclaró inmediatamente y volteó toda su atención al jarro de cerveza que tenía sobre el austero velador.

-Eso… no es tan sencillo, Señor _Príncipe Heredero_… Loki en este minuto está bajo mi cuidado, así que no es tuyo… es mío…

-¿Qué tienes entre manos con él? ¡¿Acaso crees que me tragaré ese cuentito del amor fraternal?!

-Tú mente enferma piensa en esas cosas… ¡No me vengas a mí con estupideces! Él y yo somos hermanos y lo quiero como a uno, no como tú que sólo quieres meterte en su cama.

-Corrección… yo ya me he metido en su cama ¡Hasta eso es mío! ¡Así que no se te ocurra tocarlo!

-Eres un cerdo… ¡Jamás se me habría metido en la cabeza el toquetear a alguien de mi propia sangre! ¿Sabes cómo ha sufrido desde que llegó acá por tu culpa? ¡Soy yo el que está aquí con él! Tus idiotas cartas son como un analgésico, pero el verdadero remedio para la enfermedad es mi presencia.

-No tienes idea de lo importante que es nuestro amor –gruñó entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños con enojo.

-Olvídate de Loki, Thor, es una advertencia, no una amenaza, ya has hecho suficiente daño acá… si es necesario que yo lo enamore para que se olvide de ti, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo –mintió con total seriedad –sé que hoy es inevitable que se junten, pero ya mañana me encargaré de impedir que se vuelvan a ver hasta que él deje de amarte… -salió de la habitación dando un portazo y sintiendo como su sangre hervía de manera punzante.

Sentía los nervios destrozado, por lo que se fue caminando como un demente hasta llegar a un patio pequeño, comenzando a entrenar hasta que sintió una presencia atrás de él.

-Quién… oh… -observó como la chica morena se acercaba con una sonrisa tímida y leve -¿Qué pasa, Lady Sif?

-Sólo Sif –corrigió ella y él se rió negando con la cabeza.

-Me gusta cómo suena Lady Sif.

-Que testarudo eres…

-Mi hermano mayor debe estar diciendo lo mismo…

-¿Lo dices por lo ocurrido en la habitación de Loki?

-No… bueno sí, pero aparte fui a verlo a su pieza… nunca pensé que detestaría a una persona tan simple como Thor… siempre creí que en el caso de conocer a mis hermanos, con quien no nos llevaríamos tan bien sería con Loki y que con el rubio seríamos los mejores amigos y cómplices.

-Eso es porque ambos sienten la misma necesidad de proteger al que es menor que ustedes y ninguno entiende que él no necesita ser protegido, es fuerte, firme y valiente… ha aprendido a endurecer su corazón ante una realidad que él siempre creyó presente... él siempre dudó que lo amaran y se sintió bajo la sombra de Thor… no estoy diciendo que sea bueno que tu hermano se encierre en sí mismo y repela a las demás personas, sólo digo que es su método y le ha funcionado este tiempo... Él es fuerte...

-Lo siento pero discrepo contigo... él tiene el alma quebrada y necesita un alguien que lo proteja.

-¿Y ese alguien eres tú?

-Estoy dispuesto a tomar el papel.

-¿Por qué?

-Rayos, Sif, porque soy lo único que tiene ahora...

-¿No será que te... estás enamorando?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué les ha dado a todos por pensar que estoy enamorado de Loki! Mira, que los enfermos de mis hermanos sean incestuosos no me hace a mí igual -bufó de manera pesada y se sentó en el suelo mientras quitaba el sudor de su atractivo rostro. Sif no pudo evitar sonrojarse al delinear con los ojos una gota que escapó hasta acariciarle el cuello.

-Perdón por insinuarlo -murmuró.

-Bien.

-Bien...

Un silencio pesado se posó sobre ellos, sólo interrumpidos por los jadeos de Balder y la brisa fría de montaña. Sif se lamentó realmente su perspicacia y su falta de tacto… finalmente decidió sentarse al lado de él en el suelo.

-Si quieres podemos entrenar juntos -murmuró avergonzada -tengo ropa de cambio... suficiente para asistir a la fiesta.

-Loki me dijo que eres una guerra impresionante y debes serlo si Odín te admitió en sus huestes -la chica se removió incómoda ante tanto alago y el príncipe se rió abiertamente ante eso -ven, muéstrame qué tan buena eres con la espada.

Con fuerza y agilidad Sif dejó en claro la posición que llevaba en el ejército, luciendo cada golpe y choque de espada como su introducción como guerrera, Balder miraba fascinado los movimientos felinos, armoniosos y a la vez feroces como los de un tigre que defendía su territorio.

El príncipe se dedicó a defender mientras analizaba sus movimientos y luego, fue su turno, atacando sin descanso hasta que con un barrido la botó dejándola sentada en el suelo y con la espada contra su cuello.

-Vaya… eres buena…

-¿Te burlas? –preguntó molesta… odiaba perder.

-¡Claro que no! –le tendió la mano –si soy mejor es porque no hay muchas cosas que hacer encerrado aquí y no soy bueno con magia –la guerrera dudó un poco el aceptar la ayuda, pero terminó cediendo –aún así soy mejor que tú –la empujó de forma juguetona con el hombro y ella lo miró indignada, luego sólo se dedicó a ignorar todas las tonterías que el otro hacía para llamar su atención.

.

.

La fiesta se celebró en el patio del monasterio, la gente curiosa se congregaba un tumulto pues las únicas veces que habían visto a sus regentes había sido a través de las ventanillas de los carruajes que visitaban a los príncipes.

Los aldeanos, emocionados, llevaban sus mejores galas y habían llenado de comida y bebida el lugar, como ofrenda al pequeño príncipe. Cargaban costosas telas y joyas que Loki jamás pensó que encontraría en ese pequeño sitio, además de artesanías y ropajes que se notaban costosos.

-No deberían –dijo el moreno con malestar al Gran Sabio –es su comida, es su bebida… Odín trajo cosas desde la ciudad dorada y aún así… ellos han traído sus ofrendas… ¿Qué pasará cuando el invierno caiga y la comida escasee?

-Generalmente el monasterio comparte la comida con ellos y finalmente los tesoros que recibimos de los hombres ricos por nuestros consejos, van a parar a manos de esta misma gente para poder comprar al exterior lo que les falte.

Loki recordó el oro y las joyas que le fueron obsequiados desde Vanaheim y sonrió, entendiendo por qué nadie se sorprendió que hubiera conservado tanta _basura_ ya al final (para ellos) todo eso se resumía en pedazo de metales que no tenían ningún uso práctico entre esas paredes. Él se prometió en silencio aceptar todas las preguntas de hombres necesitados y luego donar el dinero a esa gente que lo trataba de manera cálida y familiar, y aunque a veces se sentía un poco incómodo del trato tan descuidado con las jerarquías, él no podía dejar de tenerlos en estima.

Se paseó, disfrutó de la compañía, sonrió, bailó y compartió con los aldeanos hasta que cercano a la media noche se topó de frente con los ojos azules de Thor… se sentía mareado por el alcohol, pero suficientemente consciente de sí mismo y supo que se había sonrojado con sólo al verlo por el calor que se juntaba en sus, usualmente, heladas mejillas.

-Es hora –lo escuchó decir y luego fue apartado de la fiesta de un fuerte tirón, quedando ambos escondidos entre unos arbustos.

Ni siquiera lo pensaron y unieron sus labios en un desesperante beso lleno de risa, luz y travesura… rebalsando en alegría. El moreno invocó un clon suyo y lo mandó a la fiesta para que lo reemplazara. Fue el mismo clon que mandó a llamar a Ivar, quien con una sonrisa decidió socorrerlos.

-Sólo… baila con todos y emborráchate un poco… evita a los reyes y no hables con Sif –Loki movió una mano y el cuerpo delgado y moreno del lacayo se transformó en uno trabajado para la guerra y de unos tonos más claros. En ese minuto era una copia exacta de Thor.

-Cualquier cosa por agradar a su Majestad –hizo una reverencia y luego se perdió entre la multitud, intentando actuar lo más parecido al príncipe.

Luego de eso, dos figuras veloces cruzaron al resguardo de las sombras que la noche les regalaban, compartiendo besos furtivos en cada rincón, tocándose, desvistiéndose, hambrientos uno del otro.

Las ventanas de Loki dejaban entrar la luz de las lunas de manera blanca, pulcra, irreal y casi fantasmagórica, fueron las mismas manos de Frigga, quien en la tarde se habían encargado de correr las cortinas y romper ese hábito de mantener la habitación a oscuras, quienes le habían regalado en ese minuto la atmósfera romántica y nostálgica que necesitaban.

Se tiraron a la cama, haciéndola sonar bajo el peso agregado y sin separar las lenguas que se degustaban con desespero, Thor se apoderó de su cuello mientras con manos toscas recorría el torso desnudo de su hermano, acariciando los pezones, delineando la clavícula y luego una a una de las costillas que se marcaban en el cuerpo delgado pero fibroso. Loki gimió y tuvo que acordarse de colocar un campo insonoro para evitar que algún rastro de su pasión se filtrara por la puerta y que callera en oídos indiscretos.

-Thor… -susurró cuando sintió la punta de su lengua sobre su miembro que comenzaba a despertar con las atenciones y se deshizo cuando el rubio lo metió a su boca y succionó… ni siquiera quiso evitarlo… sólo se corrió con un ronco gemido, dentro de esa cavidad.

-Vaya… eso fue rápido –comentó después de tragar y se aguantó una risita al ver el rostro indignado de Loki.

-Llevo bastante tiempo sin sexo… ni siquiera me he masturbado, así que era natural.

-Te ayudaré entonces a que se te vuelva a poner dura –murmuró.

-Tanto romanticismo me abruma, _hermano _ –lo atrajo para apoderarse de la boca que aún conservaba el sabor salado de su semen. Thor no perdió el tiempo… de un solo empujón lo dejó boca abajo y levantó su trasero, sonriendo, mordiendo uno de sus glúteos, abriéndolos antes de enterrarse con lengua y saliva en su interior, volviendo a empalmarlo, sin ninguna dificultad.

Cuando por fin el mayor se enterró de una estocada en el cuerpo delgado que estaba debajo de él, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse de inmediato como lo había hecho Loki. Comenzó a moverse muy, muy despacio, sintiendo la pequeña entrada en tensión, desacostumbrada ya a sus íntimas caricias.

-Te voy a romper –gimió asustado, pero siendo incapaz de recular y salir de él.

-No importa… sólo tómame –gimoteó con lágrimas en los ojos y voz quebrada.

Con su voluntad rota y la preocupación siendo menor al desespero que sentía, aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad, aferrando sus caderas hasta dejar los dedos marcados en la blanca piel y finalmente ambos alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

Thor sintió que Loki lloraba, despacio, aferrado a la almohada, de forma intermitente y como si deseara frenar las lágrimas, lo volteó con cuidado y preocupación y salió lentamente de él para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¿Te lastimé? –el menor negó y se cubrió el rostro y soltó una risa entre tantas lágrimas, pero sin ser capaz de hablar… estaba emocionado… demasiado metido en cada sentimiento, eufórico y a la vez horriblemente triste… la esperanza podía dañar mucho más que la aceptación y él seguía creyendo que Thor lo sacaría de ese lugar y buscaría la forma de poder amarse sin ningún impedimento.

-No dejes de hacerme el amor… -le susurró con la garganta seca y las palabras estranguladas –quizá… podremos hacer que este momento dure para siempre… quizá si le mostramos a Yggdrasil nuestros sentimientos tan fuertes querrá regalarnos un mundo para nosotros dos…

Cuando el rubio volvió a invadir su cuerpo, el aún lloraba y no lo dejó de hacer hasta que cayó rendido por el amor y el sueño… afuera la gente aún celebraban ajenos al intercambio de sentimientos y la melancolía de esa pieza.

.

Loki abrió los ojos cercano a las 4 de la mañana y aún podía escuchar el murmullo de las voces lejanas que ebrias cantaban y bailaban, aunque con menos intensidad y mucho más adormiladas.

Sonrió al sentirse entre esos brazos fuertes y subió su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos cielo de Thor mirándolo con amor y ansias infinitas de él, se sonrojó y se acercó a besarlo.

-¿Dormiste algo?

-Me voy en un par de horas… no podría desperdiciar un segundo a tu lado…

-Deberíamos arrancar… arrancar los dos juntos… lejos… -se acurrucó contra él –yo aún te amo Thor… te amo como ni siquiera me he amado a mí… estoy a tus pies y si me dijeras "vámonos ahora mismo" yo no dudaría en seguirte, dejando todo aquí, mi vida, mi familia, mis conocimientos… todo por la promesa de empezar una vida nueva contigo…

-No podemos –susurró el rubio y le besó la frente con una tristeza disuelta en la amarga azúcar del momento –Asgard no puede quedarse sin un rey y yo no podría alejarte a ti de lo poco que te queda… ya te quité tu posición al lado del trono del rey, a tu familia y a Sif… ¿Puedo seguir siendo tan egoísta?

-Ya lo eres… por negarme tu amor…

-No te lo niego, Loki, mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá, pero sé que no es nuestro destino estar juntos…

-¡¿Qué?! –se alteró –n-no lo estás diciendo ¿Cierto? No es lo que yo creo…

-No podemos seguir juntos, hermano… quizá alguna vez en el futuro… sólo quizá… encontremos la solución, pero por más que me he carcomido la cabeza pensando no encuentro un buen fin y no quiero seguir llenándote de esperanzas vanas, porque quizá así vuelvas algún día a la ciudad dorada, al palacio que es donde perteneces… así el rendirse no suena tan mal.

-No puedo creerlo… yo… yo te lo había advertido que en algún minuto nos descubrirían ¡Lo mismo que me dices ahora yo te lo había dicho! ¡¿Y qué me contestaste tú?! ¡Que encontrarías la manera! ¡Esa fue tu promesa!… yo iba a luchar por ti, habría esperado toda una vida, no te pedía certeza, sólo pedía que tu corazón siguiera siendo fiel a sus votos… el mío hubiera seguido cada uno de tus pasos, cada unas de tus decisiones, aunque fuera tirarse al vacío… Thor… no puede terminar así sin pelear… yo te necesito…

-Ya peleamos… peleamos y perdimos… un buen general sabe cuando retirarse antes de que su ejército salga más dañado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esto no es una guerra! ¡Sólo somos tú y yo intentando amarnos!

-Perdón… -el menor lo miró con el pecho apretado, queriendo reír de la ironía y sintiéndose engañado por un cuento de hadas… un idiota.

-Vete de aquí…

-Aún quedan un par de horas…

-¡Vete de aquí! –lo miró, cubriendo su desnudes y de pronto sintiéndose sucio por estar en la misma cama que él, oliendo a transpiración, sexo y semen -¡¿Este era tu plan?! ¡¿Hacerme perder la cabeza por ti y luego dejarme votado en un monasterio lejano para que no molestara en tu vida?! … y yo que creí que te conocía… -soltó una risa amarga, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, pero sin que ninguna resbalara por sus mejillas –eres mejor mentiroso que yo… felicitaciones… incluso en eso me has ganado, ahora que ya no tienes nada más que tomar de mí vete de mis aposentos y de mi vida ¿Eso es lo que quieres, cierto?

-Loki… no estás entendiendo nada…

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero entender! –lo empujó de su cama, haciéndolo caer al suelo -¡Ponte tus pantalones y vete! -el rubio lo miró un segundo con la angustia atascada en la garganta, se vistió y luego se dirigió a la puerta –gracias por el cumpleaños, _hermano_…

Cuando el trabajado cuerpo cruzó por el umbral de la puerta el tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para que las lágrimas no se derramaran nuevamente… no volvería a llorar por Thor…

Intentó volver a dormir, pero fue inútil, el estómago le quemaba y la boca le sabía agria… a bilis y tristeza.

Entrada la mañana, cuando los carruajes estaban listos para marchar, Ivar ingresó a su habitación con grandes ojeras y una sonrisa cómplice que se borró al ver el rostro demacrado y consumido por la tristeza que ostentaba el príncipe.

-Venía a avisar… que la comitiva real de Asgard y de Vanaheim se marchan del monasterio.

-No bajaré… diles que me siento indispuesto, pero que les agradezco la bella celebración de anoche.

-Eso haré… -el lacayo se fue con una profunda reverencia y desapareció del lugar.

Loki miraba por la ventana de su habitación, con la frente pegada al vidrio, viendo como las pequeñas figuritas se movían atareadas para arreglar problemas de último momento.

-Qué… pasa , Loki… -el moreno no tuvo que voltear para saber que era Balder el que estaba detrás de él –creí… que después de arrancarte con él, estarías nostálgico, pero a la vez luminoso… y… sólo te veo triste… deshecho…

-¿Arrancarme?

-¿Acaso creíste que me engañaría ese clon?

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Sólo Sif… entre los dos nos encargamos de mantener al clon y a Ivar lejos de los reyes, aunque no fue muy difícil, se fueron a acostar temprano… pero no estoy viendo lo que esperaba encontrar… ¿Acaso ocurrió algo? ¿Te dañó? ¡Te juro que si te puso un dedo encima yo lo mato! –Loki negó y le sonrió suave, haciéndolo ver aún más deprimido.

-Cállate y abrázame… -se sintió acurrucado contra el pecho ancho de su hermano y por fin pudo desahogar toda esa pena que le quedó en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que los invitados reales se marchaban y el cielo comenzaba a llover como entendiendo el gran dolor por el que estaba pasando el menor de los príncipes.

**NA:** bien… varias cosas… aquí no termina todo… que hayan terminado Thor y Loki no quiere decir nada, la historia queda muuuucho, aún estamos en la primera mitad del fics… segundo… rayos, no quedó tan largo como pretendía el capítulo y sí… para esto me demoré más de dos semanas… tengo tres versiones de este capítulo, lo que demuestra que no es porque no haya escrito, sino porque nada me convencía, fueron unas malas semanas, tanto literaria como personalmente, estaba con bloqueo y la Pacita, que es la que me ayuda a ordenar mis ideas se fue al campo y ahora está un capítulo atrasada (el anterior no lo leyó) así que no tengo con quien discutir, lo que me hace todo más difícil y hace que se me atasquen las ideas.

Jejeje, a propósito de nada… Sif piensa como Odín XDDD lo encuentro divertido.

Si en algún minuto las hice llorar (yo lloré todo el final) denle las gracias a Rolf Lovland y sus composiciones depresivas, en un concierto de violín y piano donde sacaron un par de canciones de él, se me ocurrieron la mayoría de las ideas… yo había planeado la mayoría de las ideas para darles un final esperanzados y las cagué :c perdón.

Nuevamente gracias por leer y espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado el capítulo.


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Para Balder era sorprendente como después de haber tenido a su hermano en un mutismo hermético e indestructible, al siguiente día se había levantado muy temprano (como siempre), había desayunado un vaso de leche y unas galletas, mientras alternaba su atención entre el libro de turno y la conversación con su hermano (como siempre) y se había ido a enseñar a los monjes toda la tarde (como siempre).

Su rutina no había cambiado en lo absoluto, tampoco sus ojos habían perdido el brillo, y su inteligencia seguía ágil y filosa, extremadamente peligrosa e irónica.

Loki no parecía sufrir a pesar de la dolorosa desilusión que había vivido.

Balder sabía lo que había pasado... por lo menos el resumen. Loki se lo había balbuceado entre lágrimas, la única vez que lloró por Thor: esa _maldita _mañana después del cumpleaños del menor, en la que tuvo que secar toda la pena del moreno, mientras injuriaba contra las carrozas que se marchaban sin tener idea del daño que habían dejado en ese lugar.

Él no se sentía libre de culpa, porque era horriblemente doble estándar de su parte odiar ver sufrir a Loki, pero sentirse aliviado de que Thor ya no estuviera en su vida.

La culpabilidad lo estaba matando.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar sobre la desventura vivida. ¡Eran hombres, por Asgard! ¡Los hombres miraban al futuro, mandaban a la _mierda_ todo y luego seguían sus destinos! Así que en un acuerdo silencioso ambas partes acordaron no mencionar nada sobre lágrimas, debilidad, ni depresión, mucho menos cualquier frase que llevase _Thor_ en un principio, en el medio o el final; ese nombre en ninguna parte de la conversación sería bien recibido.

Olvidaron rápido y gastaron sus fuerzas en peleas con espadas, compitiendo quién escupía más lejos y de vez en cuando dando golpes a puño limpio como todo unos _hombres._

Por supuesto que Loki siempre perdía, al igual que lo hacía con sus sentimientos. Él era excelente ocultándolos, lo que no significaba que hubieran dejado de doler en algún minuto.

Sentía que se desangraba y se notaba especialmente en cosas pequeñas de su día a día.

La tercera noche de haber quebrado con Thor, se dio por vencido y dejó de dormir en su habitación, terminando en el cuarto de Balder, porque en el suyo propio aún podía sentir el olor a sexo y amor de la noche en que se le había acabado lo poco que le quedaba de vida desde que se había ido de Asgard.

Con el tiempo, también quemó cartas y regalos, volvió a decorar su habitación. Su cabello negro que de manera brillante y fuerte había crecido hasta debajo de los hombros, terminó en el suelo ante las lágrimas de Ivar, quien tijera en mano, cortaba con dolorosa lentitud cada mechón del suave pelo que se iba amontonando a sus pies como un charco de sangre negra nacida de la pena y la desilusión.

Cuando se miró al espejo tenía el cabello a la altura de la oreja, se lo peinó hacia atrás y sonrió aliviado, como si le hubieran quitado un poco de peso a su alma adolorida.

Luego de eso en silencio fue a la cocina a cambiar la sal por el azúcar, porque ese chiste nunca pasaría de moda y le subía el ánimo de forma sádica el sufrimiento de las otras personas… por lo menos el martirio de sus papilas gustativas.

.

Las frías, pero agradables noches de finales de verano abrieron paso al otoño rojo, amarillo y naranjo, pisos tapizados con alfombras de hojas muertas y marrones que hacían blando y un poco dificultoso el caminar, pero que sonaban de formas graciosa cuando Balder saltaba de una en una ante los ojos burlesco de su hermano menor, y así, finalmente llegó el invierno junto a las tormentas de nieve y chimeneas que nunca se apagaban y que mantenían con magia el calor y la durabilidad. El entrenamiento en el exterior fue reemplazado por trotar en los pasillos y encerrarse por horas en algún cuarto abandonado para chocar las espadas hasta que los músculos agarrotados ya no podían más.

Ya no había paseos sino tardes de ajedrez y chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea, acurrucado uno al lado del otro bajo una gran manta como pichones esponjosos por el frío. Se tomaban de la mano, bromeaban, tiñeron el cabello de los monjes de colores, con magia enfriaban las bebidas calientes, ponían polvos picantes en la ropa ajena y poco a poco el fantasma de Thor fue desapareciendo del corazón adolorido de Loki, siendo reemplazado por el calor de Balder.

No es que ya no pensara en el mayor; habían muchas noches cargadas de miel y nostalgia que revivían en su cabeza mientras se quedaba mirando por la ventana y disfrutaba del hielo de la noche con la chimenea apagada y el rostro en el vano, mirando las lunas que enmarcaban la noche con sus luces fantasmagóricas y lejanas, pensando que eran las mismas que alumbraban sus cuerpos desnudos en las habitaciones de Palacio; era sólo que ya no dolía y a veces eso le molestaba. El vacío que había quedado después del amor, luego de la tristeza, la rabia y la melancolía lo hacía sentir muerto. No dolía… pero ya no podía sentir y eso lo mantenía con una depresión lejana, suave, pero persistente. Thor se había llevado su corazón y no dejó nada para reemplazar ese hueco en su pecho.

.

Disfrutaba de ver la tranquilidad de los rasgos de Balder: tan diferentes a las tempestivas facciones del rubio, pero hermoso, incluso mucho más que su hermano. Había encontrado en él un consuelo para su soledad y luego pasó a ser más que eso… su química fue tan buena que había pasado a ser su mejor amigo, acompañante y un pilar en su nueva vida.

Se había convertido en su nueva meta: por él estudiaría hasta encontrar la forma de romper la maldición que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Una mañana amaneció con un brillante sol luego de días de tormenta. El blanco cegador de la luz reflejada en la nieve despertó a ambos hermanos quieres se asomaron por la ventana y rieron como si tuvieran 10 años. Se pusieron la primera ropa que encontraron tirada en la habitación y corrieron al frío exterior para caer sobre la mullida nieve recién caída y frenar sobre una capa de hielo más duro.

-Ay… -se quejó Balder quien tenía el cuerpo más grande y había resentido más el golpe. Loki se rió burlón y disfrutó de una suerte de déjà vu de tiempos bellos mientras construía un gran muñeco de nieve. Cerró los ojos y de pronto se sintió en el palacio, siendo observado por curiosos sirvientes, pensó que de repente aparecería Odín a jugar con él de manera tímida al principio y luego correrían gritando y lanzándose esferas de nieve… después aparecería Thor… _Thor_...

Abrió los ojos y sintió su cuerpo muy pesado, dejó correr por sus mejillas dos lágrimas frías y solitarias. Respiró hondo y decidió que recordar era peligroso; todo lo que lo unía a la ciudad dorada debía desaparecer de su mente por el bien de su corazón; se limitaría a su vida en el monasterio, a las visitas de su madre y de Sif, a la presencia del Gran Sabio y de Balder.

-¡Loki! –el mayor llegó corriendo animado y él se secó las lágrimas con un hechizo -¡Vamos Loki! ¡Tengo algo que mostrarte! –se dejó arrastrar hasta la parte trasera del monasterio y traspasaron la gran muralla que franqueaba la propiedad, por un pequeño agujero que nadie tenía la menor intención de cubrir. Caminaron unos minutos y apareció frente a ellos una gran laguna brillante en hielo, con algunas orillas sucias por el barro.

-Wow…

-¡Y mira esto! –Balder posó un pie sobre el agua congelada y comenzó a patinar, aunque apenas sí lograba mantenerse un poco de pie, era demasiado resbaloso para ser de otra forma. Loki pensó en la masa del hielo, la superficie de la planta del pie, el material de las botas y sonrió al encontrar una solución simple, conjuró para cada pie una fina hoja metálica, se subió sobre el lago y comenzó a deslizarse con gracia y agilidad, adaptándose rápidamente a su invento y consiguiendo fácil estabilidad -¡Ey! ¡Ayúdame! –el castaño intentaba ponerse de pie, pero era torpe y regresaba al suelo, el menor tuvo que tomarle la mano hasta que se pudo mantener en pie con piernas temblosas.

-Ahora intenta deslizarte – hizo aparecer dos placas de metal en sus zapatos y luego le dio el ejemplo, luciendo un nuevo talento recién descubierto, haciendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Sí, ya vi que eres bueno!

El moreno soltó una carcajada y comenzó a hacer piruetas frente a Balder sólo para hacerlo enojar.

-¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Ya verás! –intentó correr detrás de él pero de pronto el hielo cedió bajo sus pies y con un grito de terror se vio cayendo al agua, de pronto sintiendo sus articulaciones demasiado heladas para moverse, sus miembros cansados y la piel que quemaba con esa temperatura insoportable. Le costaba respirar, intentaba manotear para mantenerse a flote, pero poco a poco su cuerpo le fue exigiendo ir cerrando los ojos y dejarse llevar. Escuchó gritos desesperados, el salpicar de otro cuerpo metiéndose al agua, unos brazos alrededor de él y luego nada más.

.

Loki arrastró a Balder, desesperado, al exterior, se quitó los zapatos que le eran incómodos para correr, y así, descalzo y con la fuerza que había desarrollado gracias a los entrenamientos, pero más que nada por la adrenalina provocada por el miedo, tomó a su hermano, cargándoselo al hombro y corrió en dirección al monasterio sin ser capaz de preguntarse de por qué el frío no le afectaba hasta caer en la hipotermia o la razón de que la gélida nieve no le quemara la piel ni le hiciera perder miembros como ocurriría con cualquier asgardiano.

Pasó veloz por los pasillos silenciosos y tocó con desesperación la puerta del cuarto del Gran Sabio.

-Ya va, ya va… -abrió la puerta y el viejo hombre se sorprendió al escuchar un sollozo -¿Loki?

-¡Es Balder! ¡Cayó al agua congelada del lago y casi no respira! –la cabeza del monasterio asintió y caminó con rapidez a los aposentos del príncipe… podía sentir su energía cesando, eso no era bueno.

-Hay que cambiarle de ropa por unas secas y acostarlo en su cama, prender la chimenea y pedirle a Ivar que traiga más mantas… hay que conseguir que recupere la temperatura –cuando llegaron Loki sin pensar hizo todo lo que le dijeron, tomando toda la responsabilidad en sus manos, siendo incapaz de delegar nada, demasiado preocupado como para dejar algo tan importante en manos de otra persona.

-¡Ivar! ¡Ivar, aparece! –gritó con desespero y los pasos apresurados de su siervo lo llevaron hasta la habitación de Balder, entró al cuarto y cuando vio a su amo lanzó un grito y lo miró con ojos desenfocados -¡Qué pasa, hombre! ¡Necesito que traigas mantas, urgente!

-¿A-Amo Loki?

-¡¿Quién más?!

-N-No es usted –susurró asustado, dando dos pasos atrás.

-¡Claro que soy yo! –miró como su siervo apuntaba al espejo y vio sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, abrirse con atónito asombro.

-Anda por mantas –dijo el Gran Sabio y ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Loki rayando en un estado de pánico, sólo detenido por el shock de ver su piel azul y llena de marcas celestes y grises, ante el espejo que devolvía esa inquietante imagen.

.

.

-Por qué –susurró Loki mientras miraba sus manos temblorosas que retomaban su pálido color piel.

-Se me olvida que tú no puedes verte de la misma forma que yo… como no tengo el sentido de la vista y aprendí a ver con magia, sólo detecto la esencia de las cosas… tu esencia no es la de un asgardiano aunque todos te vean así, yo siempre te he visto como un jotun.

-¡¿Un jotun?! ¡Cómo ocurrió eso! ¡Es imposible, soy un príncipe de Asgard!

-Tranquilízate, Loki y escúchame… -el viejo tosió para llamar su atención y comenzó a relatar -hace un tiempo llegó al monasterio Odín con un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos, se veía preocupado y aún estaba mal herido por la guerra, intentamos atenderlo, pero él no se dejó, sólo le preocupaba una cosa… me mostró un pequeño bebé jotun que tenía envuelto entre mantas… "¿Lo robaste?" pregunté muy asustado "Lo salvé" me contestó él… era un jotun muy pequeño… una vergüenza para un pueblo de gigantes, aún más para un cruel rey como Laufey; ese bultito era hijo del Rey de Jotünheim y no sólo eso… a pesar de que los gigantes de hielo son un pueblo que en el que no se desarrolla la magia, este bebé tenía la habilidad de cambiar de forma, mientras estaba en los brazos de Odín su piel era lechosa y sonrojada, pero cuando lo dejaban sobre una cuna, una cama o cualquier parte lejana al contacto con un asgardiano el pequeño regresaba a sus cualidades jotun… Odín quería adoptarlo pero para conseguirlo su magia debía ser estabilizada para mantener su forma asgardiana, yo lo ayudé a hacerlo y creció como un niño común salvo que con unas maravillosas dotes mágicas.

-Ese niño… era yo…

-Sí… eres tú…

-Por qué… la verdad es que nunca pertenecí aquí –susurró con el pecho apretado y los ojos rogándole por llorar… no lo haría.

-Loki… Asgard es tu hogar, Odín sintió compasión y luego sintió mucho amor por el pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Por eso jamás me amó como a Thor.

-No digas eso, piensa de forma objetiva…

-Entiendo todo… soy… sólo un trofeo de guerra… ¿qué iba a hacer conmigo? Tengo derecho al trono de Jotünheim ¡¿Eso era lo que quería?! ¡Entonces por qué rayos no me dejó estar con Thor! No es lo más ortodoxo, pero habría juntado ambos reinos…

-No es tan fácil…

-¡Claro que no, para mí jamás son las cosas fáciles! –se calló al ver al Gran Sabio con un gesto cansado –perdón… no es su culpa.

-Hijo… piensa bien las cosas y no te dejes guiar por suposiciones erradas… eres un ser inteligente, demasiado brillante, pero inestable psicológicamente y emocionalmente muy herido… por favor… respira y razona en frío.

-Yo… -miró el suelo con los puños apretados y suspiró soltándolos –está bien… lo intentaré.

Se paró con caminar cansado y se trasladó hasta la puerta, pero una duda comenzó a molestarlo.

-¿Por qué ahora mi cuerpo cambió y no antes? –los ojos verdes se fijaron en los globos blancos de ceguera, el viejo se encogió de hombros.

-No sé exactamente cómo funciona un jotun cambia-formas, pero debo suponer que fue por el frío gélido de las aguas.

-¿Puedo volver a cambiar de forma involuntaria? No sé… días helados, noches de desvelos u otras cosas cotidianas que tienen que ver con el frío.

-Creo que la única forma de que eso ocurra es que te metas a una tormenta de nieve, si lo que te preocupas es cambiar en tu día a día eso no ocurrirá, pero si deseas hacerlo sólo debes practicar con tus fuertes poderes y tus células se acostumbrarán a la fría temperatura de los gigantes de hielo.

El menor asintió meditativo y sin más salió del lugar, caminando en dirección a la habitación de su hermano.

Cuando entró al cuarto, lo notó respirar con dificultad y toser, aún en medio de la inconsciencia. Extendió sus manos sobre el cuerpo del castaño y comenzó a recitar un conjuro tras otro, drenando su energía de a poco mientras la compartía para sanar el malestar del mayor.

Cuando terminó las últimas palabras estaba tan cansado que se quitó los zapatos, el abrigo y se metió a la cama junto a Balder… dentro de todo era su cama temporal también; tenía derecho a descansar ahí.

.

.

Cuando Balder despertó fue por un exceso de tos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió que la luz de las velas le herían las retinas, su cabeza giraba y su cuerpo se sentía desagradablemente caliente, y a pesar de eso, a ratos estaba dolorosamente helado. Enfocó un poco la vista y pudo notar que unos ojos verdes lo miraban con preocupación, sonrió ante eso y abrazó más a su hermano, intentó hablar, decir algo, pero sentía la boca pastosa y desagradable.

-Espera –como si Loki hubiera leído su mente fue a buscar al escritorio un poco de agua para que este bebiera. Lo ayudó a sentarse y colocó el vaso en su boca, cuidando de no derramar el líquido sobre la tela del pijama.

-Gracias –susurró más animado y se volvió a acostar -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Caíste al agua del lago congelado, agarraste una neumonía por el frío, estuve dos días tratándote con mi magia para que pudieras recuperarte… estuviste inconsciente, estaba realmente asustado.

-¿Cómo salí de ahí?

-Yo me tiré a rescatarte –pudo notar la alarma en los ojos café de su hermano, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir la obvia pregunta.

-¡¿Y tú?! ¿Estás bien? –el menor asintió –pero cómo… yo estuve a punto de morir y tú aquí haciendo guardia a mis sueños… ¿es porque eres mago? –el menor negó y se sentó sobre la cama, mirando el suelo.

-Balder… me enteré de algo importante, gracias a esta experiencia, es un secreto que se me ocultaba a pesar de influir profundamente en mi vida -apretó los puños.

-¿Importante? –quería redactar en su mente una buena forma de preguntar, pero de pronto todo fue tos, tos, tos y fiebre al punto de ebullición. Loki lo miró un segundo de manera seria, pensando que quizá estaba muy enfermo para noticias impactantes. Aún así habló con voz pausada y seria, decidiendo continuar.

-No sé si vayas a perdonarme por ser lo que soy…

-Que locuras dices, Loki, te acepto de todas las maneras posibles ¿Por qué me habría de disgustar algo que hicieras tú?

-No es algo que haya hecho, es algo que sólo es…

-Loki, me duele la cabeza y apenas estoy pensando… ¿Cuál es el punto?

-Balder… no me pasó nada en esas aguas congeladas porque soy un jotun – se formó un silencio pesado, lleno de contemplaciones y de intentos por entender la situación, mas, de pronto, el mayor soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que la jaqueca se afirmó con descaro en su cabeza y la tos fue lo único que pudo controlar las palabras burlonas que apenas salieron de su boca.

-No soy idiota, sé diferenciar a un asgardiano de un jotun, incluso sin conocer a uno directamente.

-¡Claro que eres un idiota!

-Te conozco, sé todo sobre tus bromas, creí que serían todas creíbles, en esta de verdad exageraste, llega a ser ridículo.

-Balder… esto es sumamente grave ¡Un príncipe jotun convertido en hijo de los Reyes de Asgard!

-Ah… ¿Entonces eres hijo del Rey de Jotünheim? –Loki gruñó al notar el tonito jocoso con que hacía la pregunta.

-Al parecer Laufey no me quería como heredero por mi tamaño... Odín me encontró... por eso estoy aquí...

-¿Y por eso sigues vivo?

-Sí.

-¡Agh, cállate! Estoy comenzando a creerme tu broma.

-Balder... no es una broma... -se concentró sintiendo un cosquilleo que no había sentido la primera vez que cambió forma en jotun y poco a poco su piel abrazó un color azul hielo, perdiendo la poca tibieza que albergaba.

El mayor soltó un grito, sintiéndose de pronto lo suficientemente débil como para caer en la inconsciencia, pero evitándolo al sacar su valor de guerrero.

-D-Dime que es un hechizo.

-No… todo lo contrario, estoy rompiendo un conjuro que puso sobre mí el Gran Sabio… -los ojos castaños del mayor chocaron de frente con los iris rojo sangre que lo miraban con preocupación y miedo… Balder supo que no importaba cómo… él amaba a su hermano de todas formas.

Con mucha dificultad se sentó en su cama y abrazó al pequeño _idiota_ de su hermano. No tenía derecho a mirarlo con ese miedo… ¿De verdad pensaba que él podría dejar de apoyarlo?

El moreno se dejó abrazar y respiró aliviado.

-¿Se lo dirás?

-¿A quién…?

-Sabes a quién –cortó en seco la pregunta.

-Oh… pues lo estoy pensando.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que es tu oportunidad para que ambos sean felices?

-¿Y es que acaso se lo merece?

Para Balder era claro que no y estaba rogando porque a Loki no se le ocurriera cambiar de opinión gracias a ese nuevo descubrimiento.

**NA:** eso… cortito… perdón… perdón de nuevo… en serio… el siguiente será más largo… me está costando mucho esta parte de la historia y no tengo con quién discutir las ideas… no tengo betas, no tengo nada, soy pobre XDDDDD… así que creo que me seguiré disculpando, es que esta parte es muy difícil, en serio que a pesar de que piensan que las hago sufrir por gusto, a mí me cuesta mucho tener separados a Loki y Thor. Idiotamente de mi parte ya tengo todo el comienzo del siguiente capítulo…. Porque sí, porque puedo…

¡Nos vemos chicas! ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

El nuevo descubrimiento de Loki le ocupó el cien porciento de sus procesos mentales.

De pronto ser descendiente de los gigantes de hielo no le pareció tan horrible al descubrir que los poderes de los jotun y su magia se podían mezclar para crear desde hermosas esculturas, hasta armas feroces. Poco a poco comenzó a inventar hechizos, jugar con las condiciones climáticas y a practicar con sus nuevos dones.

No existía mucha referencia de magia en Jotünheim, por lo que no le quedó más que analizar sus propios sucesos e ir archivando los progresos con el firme propósito de dejar testimonio en aquel antiguo monasterio.

No sólo sería un _erudito_ por dar consejos, sino también por donar parte de su conocimiento plasmados en papel.

Tenía que admitir que era por sus deseos de grandeza ¿Pero acaso Thor y Odín no pecaban de lo mismo? No le parecía un error el querer ser reconocido, es más, la idea de dejar algo como legado lo hacía olvidar incluso los tristes momentos vividos.

En cambio Balder odió definitivamente las raíces de su hermano; no porque detestara a los gigantes de hielo, sino porque el descubrimiento le quitó la atención de Loki y comenzaba a sentirse solo. El otro pasaba todo el día recitando palabras en idiomas inentendibles para él mientras rechazaba su compañía. No le importaba si tenía sus ojos rojos o los usuales verdes, sólo necesitaba que lo miraran y no lo estaba consiguiendo.

En los últimos días, en el único lugar que se encontraban era en el comedor mientras Loki devoraba lo que se le sirviera al frente con desespero… al castaño le hacía gracia como el menor intentaba mantener algo de dignidad mientras engullía de la forma más educada que el hambre le dejaba.

Balder estaba seguro que estaba consumiendo el doble de su peso en carne, pero al parecer el gasto de energía era tanto que dejaba al delgado cuerpo agotado y famélico, y como el moreno era un ser de costumbres nocturnas e insomnes, no dormía; por lo tanto sólo le quedaba comer para consentir a su auto-explotada persona.

Los jóvenes monjes también estaban sufriendo del abandono del menor y se tenían que conformar con desenmarañar complicados tomos de libros de magia, en miles de idiomas y escrituras, siendo muchas veces más de lo que sus maravillosos intelectos podían abarcar.

Se acabó el ajedrez, el chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea, hablar de cosas banales o simplemente el hablar (de lo qué fuera o con quién fuera). Teniendo siempre la nariz metida en el libro de notas era imposible sociabilizar aunque fuera un poco.

Por supuesto que Loki no tenía idea del vacío que estaba dejando en el lugar y no lo hacía con mala intención; por eso se sorprendió cuando un día pudo notar el rostro furioso de su hermano, quien se acercaba sólo para darle un combo en el brazo, dejándoselo dormido e inutilizado.

-¡Ey!

-¡Nada de "ey"! ¡Te lo mereces por abandonarme!

-¿Qué? Yo no te he abandonado.

-¡Llevamos tres semanas y dos días viéndonos sólo en el comedor, ya ni siquiera estamos durmiendo juntos!

-Oh…

-¡Sí! ¡"Oh"! ¿Nada más que acotar?

-Balder… perdón…

-¿Sólo eso? Eres el peor hermano de la historia después de… ya sabes quién… ahora me voy, ojalá que tu brazo te moleste todo el día para que te acuerdes que existo –se dio media vuelta.

-Balder, espera…

-¡Y que estoy muy enojado! –agregó antes de dar un portazo tras de él… ahora era él el que no deseaba hablar con Loki.

.

El moreno pasó la tarde pensando en el encuentro con Balder y por fin la culpa cayó sobre sus hombros. A media noche se armó de valor, cerró sus libros y se coló en silencio en la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya, encontrando dormido a su hermano, sonrió y se metió en su cama, suspiró al sentirse tibio por dentro, aceptando por fin que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos habían estado juntos.

Aún así no pudo caer dormido.

Pensaba en Thor… en Thor y Balder.

Odiaba comparar a sus dos hermanos, pero era algo que inevitablemente siempre terminaba haciendo… la verdad es que se parecían bastante; hasta el calor de sus brazos era similar, se sentía cómodo, aunque no lo aceptaría fácilmente y menos en voz alta. Sonrió acurrucándose un poco más. Él también lo había extrañado, aunque entre libros y conjuros, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en el rubio… ya no dolía su recuerdo… podía invocar su cuerpo musculoso, su piel bronceada y los cabellos dorados y seguir viviendo sin encogerse en llanto.

Aún lo amaba.

Aún lo extrañaba.

Aún lo deseaba.

Pero su orgullo y su razón eran mucho más fuerte y no lloraría rogándole estar de vuelta en sus brazos o que se posara nuevamente entre sus piernas, menos que volvieran a ser pareja, aunque ahora pudieran ya que no eran hermanos de sangre, sólo de adopción.

A veces sus labios se sentían fríos y no era por su sangre jotun, sino por la ausencia de otros que los sellaran… antes de tener pareja no le había pasado algo como eso y se avergonzaba de pensar de forma tan carnal, pero desde que había descubierto el placer de otro cuerpo junto al suyo, su intelecto superior no era suficiente para frenar esos deseos.

Se removió un poco incómodo esperando estar lo suficientemente cansado para evitar una erección.

El problema es que cuando se es adolescente jamás se está lo suficientemente cansado como para no tener una.

Su miembro semi-erecto lo obligó a despegarse del cuerpo de Balder y tomar cierta distancia mientras buscaba un hechizo que lo sacara de ese embrollo… se dio cuenta (de forma desagradable) que jamás había inventado uno por encontrarlo "poco digno para alguien como él".

Cambió su estrategia y comenzó a descender la temperatura de su cuerpo, tornándose su piel azul, tomando las características de su verdadera especie y gracias a eso sus hormonas regresaron a la normalidad.

_Malditas, malditas hormonas._

-Rayos Loki, si vas a dormir aquí, por favor, procura no enfriar la cama –se puso pálido al notar que su hermano lo miraba con ojos somnolientos, y con las pupilas dilatadas por la falta de luz y los deseos enfermos de cazar un jotun y colgarlo de trofeo… dormir mal no era algo que se le diera con facilidad a los asgardianos. Por experiencia Loki sabía que los habitantes de ese mundo eran más bien primitivos: debían comer bien y cumplir sus horas de sueño. Las únicas veces que no lo hacían era por guerras o celebraciones.

Entendía por qué Balder lo quería matar… sólo esperaba que no hubiera descubierto su vergonzoso accidente.

-Lo siento… -regresó a su aspecto asgardiano -¿Estás despierto desde hace rato?

-No… ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando entraste a la cama, no pasó lo mismo con tu transformación en gigante… -tiritó levemente para acentuar su punto – el frío me regresó a la realidad… una triste realidad… soñaba con una mesera de pechos grandes.

-¿La pelirroja del pueblo?

-Sí… la que atiende en el bar.

-Estás muy tranquilo como para ser un sueño húmedo.

-No era un sueño húmedo… era un sueño donde veía a una chica linda y bebía cerveza, nada más.

-No es tan linda –murmuró de pronto sintiéndose de mal humor.

-¿Perdón?

-Hay chicas más lindas… ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con ella? Te quedas viendo con rostro de idiota enamorado mientras ella se ajusta el escote y te coquetea de forma vulgar.

-Noto que te has fijado mucho en las interacciones sociales que tengo…

-No es la única… ¿La hija del agricultor a la que le compramos nuestras frutas?

-La de ojos bonitos.

-Que tenga los ojos azules no significa que sean "bonitos" es un color muy común entre los asgardianos.

-¿Entonces no los tiene Bonitos?

-No _tan_ bonitos… ¿Y la hija del herrero?

-… ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Acaso crees que no te he visto mirándola?

-¡Loki! ¡Pareces esposa celosa! Son como las tres de la mañana, no quiero tener esta discusión.

-Con suerte son la una, Balder.

-Lo que sea ¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Estás celoso?

-¡No, claro que no! –el moreno intentó parecer indignado aunque sus mejillas ardían en vergüenza... daba gracias que estuviera todo oscuro.

El castaño lo abrazó suavemente y apoyó la frente contra la de su hermano, sonriéndole leve.

-No tienes por qué ponerte celoso… desde que llegaste tienes toda mi atención sobre ti ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-Balder…

-Fui a reclamarte porque no me mirabas lo suficiente ¿Necesitas más señal que eso? Estoy feliz de que estés aquí… no… ¡Estoy eufórico! Aunque no sé por qué rayos se te ocurrió ocupar mi espacio transformado en un jodido jotun, me helaste hasta las pelotas.

El menor soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, las malas palabras no sonaban bien en la boca de su hermano.

-Perdón por congelar tus "pelotas".

-Bien… perdonado, ahora duerme –cerró los ojos acomodando la cabeza en la almohada, dispuesto a seguir pensando en cerveza y en todas las chicas que mencionó su hermano.

Loki seguía sin poder dormir.

-¿Balder, estás despierto?

-No…

-Balder…

-Estoy durmiendo, Loki, las personas dormidas no contestan –dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Me estás contestando.

-Son cosas de tu imaginación… alucinaciones por exceso de trabajo…

-¿Tú quieres besar a esas chicas? –preguntó, ignorando el infructífero intento de sueño del mayor.

-¿Besar? No estaría mal…

-¿Has besado a muchas chicas?

-No tantas… no hay tantas mujeres en ese pequeño pueblo –se rió entre dientes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Has besado a todas esas mujeres?

-No son tantas… y no fue a todas, sólo a la mayoría –Balder abrió los ojos y observó el gesto de disgusto que hacía el menor cada vez que se enojaba -¿Sigues celoso?

-¡No estoy celoso!

-Entonces… me estás gritando a mitad de la noche por qué… -lo miró con deseo de que el otro terminara la frase, mas el moreno desvió la vista –bien –suspiró -¿Entonces no me quieres contestar? –el mayor hizo una pausa antes de seguir -¿Acaso quieres que te bese también? –el silenció volvió a hacerse y Balder decidió que no estaba de ánimo para pelear con el rostro caprichoso del menor –voy a descansar, cuando decidas besarme hazlo, pero no me despiertes ni te transformes en jotun –bromeó.

Se volvió a acomodar en la cama, comenzando a quedarse dormido, cuando sintió algo tibio y húmedo pegándose a su boca y de pronto una lengua adentrándose, invadiéndolo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mirando como Loki estaba frente a su rostro, con ojos temerosos, pero sin intenciones de alejarse.

No lo pensó siquiera, abrazó más al cuerpo delgado y asaltó sus labios, invadiendo el tibio agujero sin desespero, pero sin respiro, los ojos cerrados, manos nerviosas afirmando la espalda fortalecida con el entrenamiento.

Se separaron por aire, pero ni siquiera dudaron en volver a besarse… una y otra vez, robando un poco más del aliento del otro, a veces de forma desesperada, a veces con mucha suavidad. Finalmente la mañana los pilló a los dos abrazados, dormidos, aún con los labios juntos.

.

Al día siguiente los dos príncipes miraban el techo sin ser capaces de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ivar entró con desayuno para ambos, les dejó la bandeja y se marchó con una reverencia, sintiendo el pesado ambiente que se había formado.

-Dame mantequilla… -susurró Balder, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-Claro… -se la pasó y el silencio volvió a formarse, sólo siendo roto por el sonido de los dos comiendo y ambas respiraciones –no hay que repetirlo –se atrevió a decir Loki, por fin refiriéndose a lo ocurrido en la noche.

-Estoy… estoy de acuerdo…

Guardaron silencio, siguieron comiendo, esquivando miradas, pero cuando sus manos se rozaron por accidente, no pudieron mantener su palabra, habían pasado cinco minutos de la moción cuando el castaño volvía a buscar la boca de su hermano y este correspondía con las mismas ganas.

Ese beso ya no era prohibido.

.

.

Cuando Frigga se bajó de la carroza quedó helada al ver a un pequeño jotun de ropas verdes, negras y doradas y una melena corta y negra, que la miraba con el rostro en alto y seriedad sepulcral.

Sif no pudo evitar desenvainar.

-Loki –susurró la reina y se cubrió la boca, con ojos brillantes y dudosos.

-¿Loki? –preguntó Sif, bajando la espada y mirándolo confundida.

-Madre… ¿Hay algo que tienes que decirme?

-Loki –volvió a repetir y cayó de rodillas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sollozando levemente –Loki, perdóname.

El príncipe corrió a abrazarla, preocupado… estaba dolido, por eso la había esperado de esa forma; deseaba darle una lección, pero ahora se sentía culpable por ser tan duro con ella que siempre lo había amado de forma incondicional.

-Sif… -saludó Balder –vamos… dejémoslos, ya luego nos podemos unir.

La guerrera asintió y se marchó detrás del otro príncipe, pero sus movimientos no eran naturales, estaban guiados por el estado atónito en el que se encontraba. Ese jotun era su amigo… ¿Eso significaba que no eran hermanos con Thor?

-Madre… perdón, no pensé que te afectaría tanto.

-Loki… mi niño… -acarició su mejilla que volvía a su pálido color asgardiano y miró los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban –perdón… quise decirte, pero tu padre insistió que no era tiempo.

-¿Y cuándo iba a ser tiempo?

-Quizás nunca, dulzura, pero él lo hizo por una razón buena… estaba muy preocupado por ti.

El menor la guió a sus aposentos y pidió un poco de té de hierbas a Ivar, luego miró de forma serena a la mujer y respiró hondo.

-El gran sabio me contó cómo me encontraron y me criaron, me mencionó sobre la magia de un cambia-forma como yo y que él la estabilizó para ser siempre un asgardiano.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-Balder cayó a una laguna congelada… me tiré a ayudarlo, pero el frío hizo que mi forma jotun luchara por salir.

-¡Por las Valkirias! ¡¿Está bien?! ¿Por qué no me enteré de eso?

-Yo lo cuidé y mi magia fue absolutamente efectiva en él… yo me hice cargo, no sentí conveniente preocuparte sabiendo lo lejos que está este lugar y que lo más probable es que no pudieras hacer nada.

-Por favor, cuando ocurra algo así deben avisar inmediatamente.

-Perdón, no deseaba preocuparte.

-Lo sé… lo sé… yo… me desvío del tema… así que fue por el frío, entiendo.

-Estoy escribiendo una bitácora de mis adelantos en la magia jotun, no existe nada como eso, supuse que era único en mi tipo… -sintió que su madre le acariciaba el rostro y sonrió con tristeza.

-Siempre has sido único.

-Madre… por qué Odín no me permitió estar con Thor si no éramos hermanos…

-Por miedo, Loki, tu padre tiene mucho miedo.

-Miedo de qué… es el rey de los nueve mundos, nadie jamás discutiría su palabra.

-Conoces la corte, si no los acusaban de incesto, ellos terminarían descubriendo la verdad sobre ti y podrían dañarte.

-¿Más de lo que me ha dañado todo eso? Madre, yo podía defenderme… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer desde acá? En mi corazón tengo a Asgard, no importa cuáles son mis raíces, lo habría demostrado de todas formas… supongo que ya no importa… el gran sabio me contó que Odín me trajo porque yo estaba destinado a morir… ¿Alguna vez me amó?

-Siempre te ha amado, Loki, tu eres su hijo, le cuesta, sí, pero no por tu origen, sino por tu naturaleza que es tan contraria a la de él… va a querer morir ahora que sabes toda la verdad, siempre dijo que los iba a defender incluso de ustedes mismos, aunque lo odiaran… ¿Ahora qué harás? ¿Irás con Thor?

-¿Para qué? Ya no puedo regresar con él, madre… él me botó el día de mi cumpleaños… sólo vino a decirme que no podíamos seguir juntos… aún en contra de sus promesas.

-Loki… lo siento…

-Claro que esto es parte del plan de Odín ¿No? ¿Cómo pudiste estar de acuerdo con esto?

-Cielo, no estuve de acuerdo…

-Pero aún así lo dejaste esposarme para enviarme aquí.

-No seas injusto…

-¡¿No ser injusto?! ¡Me sacaron de mi casa! ¡Madre, mi casa! ¡No pedía nada del otro mundo, sólo quedarme en el castillo!

-Por favor Loki –Frigga bajó la vista y el príncipe se silenció, sin ser capaz de pedirle perdón.

.

.

-¿Así que Loki es un jotun? –Balder asintió y extendió una taza de chocolate caliente en dirección de Sif, quien no salía del asombro –es adoptado…

-Sí…

-¿Entonces todo esto tiempo era posible su relación con Thor?

-No lo menciones, yo no debería contarte ¿pero tienes idea qué es lo que hizo mi _querido_ hermano mayor?

-No.

-Luego de acostarse con Loki le dijo que todo terminaba…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Fácil… abandonó su problema en la distancia y que se las arregle con el corazón roto.

-No… no te equivoques… Thor no es así ¡Debe tener un motivo!

-De todas formas lo hizo… y en el peor momento que podría haberlo hecho.

-Que bueno estás tú para sostenerlo de no caer.

La morena miró unos segundos el rostro de Balder y se sintió feliz de que Loki tuviera un hermano realmente incondicional a él… el castaño tenía muchas cualidades positivas y desde que había llegado a la vida del menor de los príncipes, se había vuelto un sustento irremplazable. Quería mucho a Thor, pero se merecía todas las coronas del mayor idiota… no tenía derecho… corrompió el corazón poco experto de su hermano y luego lo rompió sin contemplaciones.

-Si me sigues mirando me gastaré –bromeó el príncipe y la chica casi escupió su chocolate y tornó inmediatamente sus blancas mejillas en un rojo furioso –ey, ey, perdón, no quise avergonzarte tanto…

-Si no lo hubieras querido no habrías dicho nada.

-Sólo tonteaba… sé que soy guapo, pero jamás pensé que la feroz y hermosa guerrera se quedaría pegada en mi belleza.

-Presumido –bufó escondiendo su rostro detrás del jarrón.

Un silencio pesado cubrió como el metal la atmósfera y los hizo removerse incómodos en sus lugares. El príncipe la miró de manera insistente, intentando encontrar un tema de conversación y tosió, nervioso… no entendía por qué con ella siempre se sentía de esa forma.

-Hoy viniste vestida de guerrera.

-Pensaba en entrenar un poco… ¿O extrañas los vestidos? –ambos sonrieron suave y con los rostros rosas.

-Un poco… destacaban tu belleza, pero la ropa de soldado le hace justicia a tu ferocidad.

-¿L-lo tomaré como un halago?

-Como mil halagos, en mis palabras no hubo ninguna gota de ironía o reproche.

Se escuchó de fondo un carraspeó insolente y al girar, ambos pudieron ver el rostro enojado de Loki, quien miraba la escena con absoluta concentración y odiosidad, como si con el poder de su mente los pudiera cortar en pedacitos.

_Quizá un hechizo._

-¿Podemos hablar, Balder?

-Claro… dime…

-En la pieza.

Ambos guardaron un segundo de silencio y finalmente el mayor asintió arrastrando los pies a la salida… nunca había visto al moreno comportarse así con él.

-Sif, ve a mi madre, de seguro no esté muy "tranquila", intenta calmarla, ocupa a Ivar para que les sirva té o algo…

-¿Qué pasó? –el príncipe se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista.

-Le dije cosas que pensaba desde hace mucho… pero… sin tacto.

-Loki, La Reina no se lo merece.

-No me sermonees… no estoy de humor…

El menor se marchó detrás de Balder y Sif decidió que debía subirle el ánimo a Frigga... ella era la mejor opción, ya que después de ese chocolate caliente se sentía extrañamente alegre.

.

.

-¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! ¿Nos besamos y luego vas a coquetear con Sif?

-No estaba coqueteando con nadie, sólo era amable y le servía algo, mientras tú hablabas con Frigga.

-¿Ambos sonrojados?

-Estás viendo cosas, Loki.

-¿Y eso de "los vestidos resaltaban tu belleza y la ropa de guerrera le hace justicia a tu ferocidad"? y "tómalo como mil halagos" ¿En serio? ¿Algo más cursi?

-Sí… más cursi eres tú celoso… -el rostro indignado del moreno le dijo que aquello no debería haberlo mencionado en voz alta.

El delgado cuerpo, pasó al lado de él de manera felina, mientras arrancaba con la rabia ebulliendo desde la cima de su cabeza. Loki estaba por escapar, y fue la rapidez de Balder, que lo agarró y lo obligó a mantenerse en el lugar, lo que le impidió su cometido.

El hechicero estaba furioso, intentó soltarse, pero el mayor era más fuerte y terminó tirando de él para abrazarlo.

-Loki… no quiero ser una mala imitación de Thor… no quiero que nuestra relación se base en celos y secretos.

-¿Relación? –abrió los ojos, sorprendido y luego asintió, estrujándose las manos que comenzaron a sentirse sudorosas.

-¿O no es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo puedo serle fiel a una quimera?

-Balder… es… tan repentino.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Yo creo que esto comenzó desde hace un tiempo y ahora explotó… me gustas, Loki, y ahora sé que no es prohibido lo que siento… así que es perfecto.

-¿Podemos mantener esto en secreto un tiempo?

-¿Tienes miedo por Thor?

-No sólo por él… ¿Y si Odín se entera? No quiero quedarme ahora sin ti.

-Wow, eso es muy romántico.

-Cállate.

-Cállame…

Se besaron con una sonrisa en los labios y caminaron hasta tropezar con la cama y tirarse entre las cobijas desordenadas.

.

.

La nieve, los días nublados y el frío invernal dio paso a las flores, el canto de pájaros y días de gloriosa luminosidad. Poco a poco el hielo iba derritiéndose y el pasto rompía su frío cascarón, llenando todo de lodo y vivos colores.

Loki dormitaba sobre una banca, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Balder, quien leía sin mucho interés los apuntes sobre la magia jotun que el menor había hecho. Era increíble lo inteligente que podía ser. Ensalivaba la punta de sus dedos y pasaba con interés fingido cada página, más que nada para disfrutar la tibieza de la cercanía del moreno.

De manera desinteresada le tomó la mano y los largos dedos con uñas esmaltadas negras no tardaron en entrelazarse con los de él, sin hacer ningún movimiento más que evidenciara que estaba despierto.

Aunque el castaño lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo estaba.

Al finalizar de leer los apuntes cerró el libro y se masajeó el puente de la nariz… habían sido los tres días más aburridos de su vida y él vivía encerrado en un monasterio desde que había nacido… sabía de aburrimiento.

De todas formas no se podía quejar.

Ya fuera en el comedor, la biblioteca, la habitación o los jardines, su hermano no había cambiado la posición, aunque el muy pillo lo hizo para asegurarse que leyera todo y no abandonara a la mitad. Creía absolutamente eso.

-Eres increíble.

-Lo sé – susurró mientras se acomodaba como gato, contra él.

-Presumido –rió levemente y extendió la mano libre para acariciar su mejilla –merezco un premio por leer toda la bitácora.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Deseas que cocine un pastel para ti?

-No confío en tus habilidades culinarias.

-¿Entonces qué prefieres…?

-Sabes lo que prefiero –lo miró directamente a los ojos verdes y sonrió al sentir como se alargaba el otro cuerpo para besarlo suavemente –me doy por pagado.

-Que sencillo complacerte… -miró el cielo un rato y de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza -oye… Balder… se acerca tu cumpleaños.

-Vaya, recordaste eso.

-Qué quieres que te diga, tengo una mente privilegiada.

-Doblemente presumido.

-Cállate… ¿Qué deseas que hagamos? No me sale bien lo de ser espontaneo, por lo que prefiero pedirte ayuda.

-Hay algo que quiero…

-¿Está en mis manos concedértelo?

-Sí… -Balder lo miró directamente a los ojos y habló luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo –quiero hacerte el amor.

El rostro de Loki se encendió como un rojo farol, quedando absolutamente mudo ante la petición.

.

.

Los días pasaron excesivamente rápidos y pronto el cumpleaños del castaño llegó y los carruajes de la familia real asgardiana desfilaron uno a uno por el pórtico del monasterio. Como era costumbre los campesinos llenaron de regalos al joven príncipe, demostrando el amor y estima que le tenían a la persona que conocían desde la más pequeña infancia, el niñito que correteaba entre los puestos y mesones, robando frutas y cazando aves.

Odín cruzó los pasillos con su fuerte presencia mientras la capa ondeaba por el viento que él mismo provocaba con su imponente andar y llegó al cuarto de Loki, quien leía pacíficamente, iluminado por el sol de la mañana.

-Te esperaba –dijo sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Sabes a lo que vengo.

-¿A aclarar las cosas?

-Sí.

-No hay mucho que decir… sé la verdad ¿Algo más que acotar?

-Loki… -Odín lo vio cerrar el libro y mirarlo con enojo mal disimulado.

-¿Me dirás el verdadero motivo por el que me tomaste de Jotünheim?

-Hijo, eras apenas un bebé de unos días de vida, estabas destinado a morir, no podía dejarte ahí, no soy el monstruo de corazón helado como la nieve eterna de Jotünheim, que crees que soy.

-No me vengas con esas cosas; puede que Madre, Thor y todo Asgard crea en tu bondad, pero yo puedo leer entre líneas ¿Qué podría querer el gran Rey de los nueve reinos de un príncipe jotun, condenado a la muerte?

-Eres paranóico.

-¡Deja de intentar evadirme y habla una sola vez en tu vida con la verdad! ¡¿Qué mierda querías de mí?!

-¡Paz! –soltó finalmente Odín y su rostro se descompuso en millones de arrugas cansadas y viejas, demasiado frustradas y entristecidas –paz… tu eres la llave para que Asgard y Jotünheim sean por fin naciones pacíficas y con una amistad fructífera –Loki lo miró incrédulo e impactado… era cierto que sabía que no había sido sólo lástima y bondad su adopción, pero jamás pensó que Odín lo reconocería y ahora que lo escuchaba se preguntaba si realmente estaba preparado para oírlo.

-Paz… -se rió entre dientes, refregándose el rostro y el cabello en un acto de desesperación –sólo soy un acta de paz…

-Tienes derecho a reclamar el trono de Jotünheim.

-¡Claro que lo tengo! ¡Sigo siendo príncipe a pesar de mi tamaño! ¿Pero has pensado que para que yo reine Laufey debe morir? –observó el rostro imperturbable del hombre y votó pesadamente el aire –una guerra… esperabas una guerra… ¿No? Es la única forma que realmente tienes para deshacerte de él.

-No pienso iniciar una guerra, pero Jotünheim es una bomba de tiempo y en cualquier minuto explotará contra Asgard.

-Y tú no puedes desaprovechar la situación ¿No? ¿Cuándo pensabas confesarme todo esto?

-A su tiempo… todo se adelantó…

-¿Y te diste cuenta que no puedes dominar a las demás personas? Eres Rey, no un marionetista…

-Por favor…

-No… no quiero seguir escuchándote… -agarró el libro que tenía y salió de su propia habitación con toda la dignidad que podía aparentar.

.

.

Nunca esperó a ver a Sif en la entrada del monasterio, vestida con un delicado vestido de gasa dorado que se ajustaba con increíble precisión a cada curva de su cuerpo labrado por las batallas y los entrenamientos. Pero ahí estaba… peinada de manera especial y levemente maquillada… al parecer había llevado a su dama de compañía en el viaje y se había dedicado a arreglarse desde que las carrozas se habían estacionado en el jardín delantero del viejo edificio.

Avanzó hacia ella, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la figura de su hermano demasiado coqueto y risueño. Se molestó por como tocaba levemente sus brazos mientras se hablaban banalidades, esa cercanía, las miradas, se le secó la boca y apretó los puños en furia, se iba a marchar, pero en vez de eso se vio a sí mismo caminando de manera disimulada, escondiéndose para no ser visto.

Era un _maldito_ espía ¿Qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza? No porque Thor fuera un idiota, Balder sería igual. Aún así se sentía furioso y dolido.

Finalmente reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para marcharse de ese lugar… no le haría una escena a su hermano, mucho menos en el día de su cumpleaños. Se fue al pueblo, debía ir por la espada que le había mandado a hacer a Balder.

No era lo que el castaño le había pedido, pero tampoco podía llegar frente a todos y decir "he traído mi cuerpo de regalo" quizá a dónde terminaría desterrado esta vez.

Caminó por el pueblo, pero no pudo entretenerse en ningún lugar… todos corrían y no había nadie disponible para conversar, por primera vez necesitaba con urgencia explotar esa habilidad raramente obtenida y no tenía con quién.

Finalmente sus pasos lo llevaron al río en el que se habían bañado el día de su cumpleaños.

-Por Brunhilda… ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? –sonrió suave y se encogió de hombros –vaya… ha sido todo arrolladoramente sorprendente, rápido y sin ningún sentido.

-¿Ahora le hablas al agua? ¿Es parte de tus poderes jotun? –escuchó una risa conocida a sus espaldas y Loki frunció el ceño recordando la escena que acababa de ver en el Monasterio.

-Balder… ¿No tendrías que estas con tu _amiga_?

-Así que nos viste y no te acercaste ni siquiera a saludar…

-Acababa de hablar con Odín, no tenía ánimos de pelear.

-Así que te ibas a acercar sólo a pelear… que desconsiderado pensando que hoy es mi cumpleaños…

-Pues mi vida no gira alrededor de ti.

-Me estás demostrando lo contrario -se acercó para abrazarlo, pero el moreno lo esquivó -¡Ey!

-Somos _niños_,Balder… y pretendes que hagamos cosas de adultos.

-Ya no somos unos niños… y tú lo sabes… -se acercó para apresar sus labios suavemente –los niños no se besan de la forma en que nosotros lo hacemos –volvió a asaltarlo, metiendo la lengua con rudeza en su boca, poseyéndolo, como si quisiera hacerle el amor de la forma más obscena sólo con el intercambio de saliva –¿me darás el regalo que te pedí?

-Te compré una espada…

-No cambies el tema…

-Balder ¿Le gustas a Sif, cierto?

-¿Qué? –miró los ojos verdes como queriendo encontrar una nota de burla, pero no encontró nada de eso… decidió responder -no sé… me pasó una "carta de cumpleaños" quizá diga algo…

-¿A ti también te gusta, no?

-Ella es una muy buena amiga, es una mujer hermosa, increíble, como nunca había conocido a una, tiene la personalidad de alguien a quien desposaría, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible… uno: porque jamás saldré de este lugar, dos: porque estoy enamorado de ti.

-¿No entiendes? Pasó lo mismo en Asgard… ella amaba a Thor… ella se enamoró luego de mí… todo eso antes de saber de que ambos éramos pareja… ya le quité al chico que le gustaba una vez... ¡A los dos chicos que le gustaban!… no puedo ser tan cruel de hacerlo otra vez.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Me vas a abandonar a mí? ¿Me quebrarás a mí el corazón? ¡Tú me besaste, hazte responsable ahora!

-No soy tan bondadoso como para dejarte ir… -se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó contra su hermano –pero tú podrías hacernos feliz a los dos.

-Loki… creo saber lo que piensas, pero no es sensato… no puedo partir mi corazón en dos, es una locura…

-No, es muy sensato… piensa… ella viene una vez cada tres o cuatro meses… yo puedo renunciar a ti esos días… hazla feliz, ese amor romántico que una chica de su edad busca… luego yo te daré lo que ella al ser doncella no te puede dar.

-Es una locura.

-Pero puede funcionar… no quiero romperle el corazón de nuevo… una vez fue suficiente…

-Esto es enfermo.

-No lo veo así… Balder… hazlo por ella y por mí.

El castaño se quedó callado y asintió aún nervioso, luego dejó que los labios y la lengua de Loki le quitaran cualquier signo de duda.

**NA**: Quedan como 4 capítulos de esta parte del fics… y se me han metido inquietantes imágenes en la cabeza, de partes que no tenía pensado hacer, pero que al parecer sumaré XDDD… pobrecito Loki… aunque no lo haré sufrir mucho más de lo que ya ha sufrido…

Creo… que uds y yo necesitamos un mes o dos de descanso de este fics, me tiene un poco cansada y también comprendo que a uds los tenga igual. Así que dejaré esto así por un tiempo, escribiré un fics de Avengers (de uno o dos capis) que le prometí a una amiga y luego regresaré.

Prometo que no abandonaré.

Creo que fue un proyecto muy grande… he quedado un poco corta de ideas y sé que uds también lo han sentido.

Lapsis Angelus.


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

La mesa donde estaba sentada la familia real parecía digna de un velorio más que de un cumpleaños. Frigga se esforzaba por amenizar los ánimos, pero el rostro serio y sombrío de Odín sólo podía competir con el intimidante ceño fruncido de su hijo menor. Agradecía que Balder estuviera bailando alegremente con Sif, totalmente ajeno al fuerte temperamento del Rey y El Príncipe.

Definitivamente, aunque no tuvieran parentesco sanguíneo, no se podía negar la crianza. A veces pensaba que las personas cometían un error al pensar que Thor era el más parecido al Padre de Todo.

El silencio pesado de la mesa sólo era roto por la música festiva que parecía no tocar los oídos reales.

Cuando el viejo erudito de acercó pudo notar aquel aire pesado de respirar, enrarecido por el enojo. Podía sentir toda la rabia, pena y dolor emanando del centro mágico de Loki, haciendo su alma vulnerable y sus ondas inestables… era oscuro el sentimiento; negro, tenebroso y de pronto temió por la salud mental de ese inseguro y empequeñecido ser.

Le sobrecogió la depresión escondida tras la rabia y hubiera querido confortarlo si eso no hubiera significado romper la careta que él deseaba mantener frente a Odín. Eso sólo habría espantado a Loki. Él viejo y sabio hombre podía analizar y entender la manera de comportarse del príncipe; gritaba por todos los poros que quería ser tratado como un igual. Las peleas eran su forma de llamar la atención, de gritarle al mundo que ahí estaba y necesitaba ser escuchado.

Pudo notar la tensa quijada del rey, su energía tirante, los hombros contraídos, cada músculo ardiendo por el ácido láctico producido por un esfuerzo prolongado, su aura tiesa, espesa, irritada. Estaba furioso, pero ese enojo no iba dirigido por completo a Loki… quizá sí una parte por ser tan testarudo e intransigente, pero la mayor parte de la frustración era contra él mismo, por no haber podido ser un buen padre… siempre le tuvo miedo a enfrentar una verdad así y ahora definitivamente la realidad lo estaba golpeando.

Dirigió sus blancos ojos a La Reina, quien lo miraba con una muda súplica de ayuda y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el sabio hombre dudó: ¿Cuál de los dos era el que necesitaba una charla de apoyo?

Suspiró y asintió para él mismo… en definitiva Loki podía esperar, pero El Rey… él había pasado mucho tiempo pretendiendo ser perfecto por el bien de los que lo rodeaban y había dejado que su vulnerabilidad creciera sola y estancada en su interior. Se dirigió con paso lento y viejo hacia Odín.

Loki pudo notar como El Gran Sabio le sonreía con una mueca misteriosa y algo culpable, y tuvo que agradecer que al final su atención fuera dirigida por completo a su padre.

Miró la gran puerta de monasterio y suspiro… él sabía que huir de esa conversación sería imposible y llegaría en algún momento. "Que sea tarde" pensó y bajó la mirada, perdido en su cabeza.

.

Sif bailaba usando el encanto que todos los profesores de modales no pudieron inculcarle. Había abandonado sus ropas de batalla para vestir suave seda e incluso se arregló por horas para ver al Príncipe que en toda la noche no se había despegado de ella.

Era como un sueño y por primera vez se sentía como la doncella protagonista de aquellos tontos cuentos infantiles.

Miró de reojo la mesa real y notó el rostro apagado de Loki… recordó que no habían hablado a solas. Quería saber cómo iba todo, si había hablado con El Rey, si aún le pesaba sobre los hombros su sangre jotun.

Entonces _poof_, de pronto una mano de Balder fue a caer en su cintura, acercándola a él en un abrazo, obligándola a mantener su atención centrada sólo en los dos y olvidando absolutamente todas sus preocupaciones de amiga.

Definitivamente era una mala persona.

Debía serlo si ella estaba al punto de la euforia mientras que el menor miraba la fiesta con amargura.

-¿Qué es lo que me está robando tu atención? ¿En qué piensas Sif? –sintió que el castaño le susurraba al oído, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran en un alarmante color rojo.

-No… no es nada –El Príncipe dirigió su mirada en dirección donde miraba la chica y pudo distinguir en la mesa real el rostro triste de su hermano.

-Tranquila, él estará bien –pronunció más que para la guerrera, para él mismo… estaba aguantando las fuertes ganas de correr hasta ese lugar para acunarlo en sus brazos y besarlo de forma profunda, para arrancar desde el fondo de su alma aquello que lo estaba lastimando.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro –mintió de forma poco convincente -¿Vamos a pasear? –cambió el tema rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo y para escapar del rostro inquisidor que se había formado en la blanca tez de la muchacha.

-¿A dónde?

-A un lugar apartado… vamos a ver las estrellas.

De forma caballerosa le ofreció el brazo y ella lo aceptó con muchos nervios y completamente sonrojada. Se apartaron poco a poco del bullicio y la celebración.

Sif estaba comportándose muy tímida y maldecía en su interior no haber bebido más para que saliera a flote toda su personalidad habitual; esa que combatía contra enemigos poderosos y gritaba para hacerse oír ante un ejército de hombres… si hubiera estado borracha, ya habría roto el hielo.

Se detuvieron frente a un rústico banco hecho de troncos y él colocó su capa en la sucia madera, para que ella pudiera sentarse sin manchar la seda clara. Sonrió al ver el rostro avergonzado de la chica ante aquel gesto y se le antojó que se veía adorable… si reaccionaba de esa manera, quería decir que lo estaba haciendo bien. Se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera bizarra, esa chica tan valiente, brava y masculina era una romántica.

-Estoy disfrutando realmente esta velada, Sif, gracias por viajar hasta aquí por mí por mi cumpleaños-sus palabras eran sinceras.

-Quería felicitarte de forma personal, además siempre es un agrado ser Dama de Compañía de La Reina… sólo espero que no te veas obligado a prestarme toda tu atención.

-¿Cómo podría verme obligado si te ves especialmente adorable esta noche?

-¿En serio? ¿No te molesta verme tan… _dama __digna__ de la corte_?

-No… la verdad es que me gusta, aunque extraño un poco a la obstinada guerrera ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿La guardaste para convertirte en mujer de sociedad? –no había burla en su voz, sólo genuina duda.

-¿Y por qué debo elegir? Puedo ser las dos… no tengas una visión tan simplista de mí –le contestó de pronto dolida.

-¡Oh! ¡Rayos! ¡No, no! ¡No era mi intención insultarte! Pensé que expresar mis dudas era mejor que hablar del clima o de cosas irrelevantes, sentí que era mucho más íntimo, pero Loki tiene razón… a veces soy un idiota con las palabras y ahora creo que me equivoqué…

-Espera… sí te creo… es mi falta, siempre me enerva cuando deciden olvidarse de que soy guerrera y la vez una doncella… especialmente cuando siento que se olvidan de que soy una chica ruda y me tratan tan delicadamente para "evitarme el daño"… perdón… exploté… pero tú no tienes la culpa.

-¿Y no te molesta cuando se olvidan de la mujer para enfocarse en la guerrera?

-Me molesta menos, aunque tengo que admitir que extraño los tratos que se tiene hacia una dama… ya sabes… los toques suaves, el que te cedan el asiento, el ofrecerme el brazo al caminar… con mis amigos no pasa eso, no conmigo por lo menos, en cambio los veo desfilar aferrados a las cinturas de hermosas mujeres que llenan de mimos y atenciones, provocando que ellas se comporten de forma consentida sin que nadie les reclame sobre su actitud caprichosa o su poca marcialidad -se calló y luego suspiró notando como la conversación de pronto dejaba de ser sobre esas mujeres y se dirigía sólo a ella, vio como su acompañante se reía quedito, como si se burlara de su hilo de pensamiento y Sif respondió empujándolo con el hombro –no te burles, es difícil ser yo ¿Está bien? –notó que Balder asentía, aún divertido y decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su relato – en cambio conmigo no ¡Y rayos, cómo culparlos si es una actitud que yo promuevo! Si cada vez que me tratan como una señorita yo lo siento como una afrenta personal… así llegué a pensar que era lesbiana, aunque después de experimentar besando a otras mujeres, descubrí que sólo me alcanzaba para marimacha… y aún así mis amigos y los soldados asgardianos, prácticamente esperan que me salga pene –se cubrió la boca tan rápido como notó la barbaridad que había dicho y los colores se le subieron al rostro e intentó balbucear alguna disculpa.

La chica pudo notar la sorpresa en los ojos del príncipes y por primera vez en su vida deseó que apareciera Thor y la fulminara con un rayo, para luego esparcir sus cenizas en Helheim para el deleite de Hela.

-Está bien… no te mortifiques… fue gracioso… y tranquila, no te veo de esa forma tan masculina, Loki tampoco lo hace, eres bella y digna de admirar como elijas ser, lo único que importa es que te mantengas fuerte contra la presión de estereotipos que te encasillen… puedes ser una dama y una guerrera ¿Acaso las valquirias no lo son?... ¡Vamos, Sif! ¡Arriba el ánimo! No te crecerá un pene sólo porque el resto sean unos idiotas y piensen eso… la única forma de conseguirlo es siendo mi hermano… ya sabes… un cambia formas… -la chica se rió entre divertida y avergonzada y le tomó la mano con los ojos brillantes, emocionada porque entre esa voz jocosa estaba intrínseca la comprensión y la empatía.

-Perdón por mi boca soez.

-¡Ey! Hay cosas inevitables y si es que estás rodeada todo el día de hombres "rudos y viriles", es obvio que se te peguen algunas formas masculinas de expresarte… por mi parte no me molesta, es como hablar con un amigo.

-Oh… bien… -susurró intentando parecer alegre, pero siendo claramente un esfuerzo fallido.

-¡No! ¡Agh!... odio no poder manejar las palabras con la misma maestría de mi hermano.

-¿Loki?

-Claramente no Thor –ese comentario se ganó una risita burlona por parte de la chica y luego la acompañó él con una carcajada, suspiró aliviado al sentir que el ambiente dejaba de ser espeso y volvía a fluir tranquilidad entre los dos –lo que quiero decir es que estoy contigo de manera cómoda y desinhibida como si fueras un amigo, pero yo sé que no eres un hombre… eres una bella y atractiva jovencita que sin duda un chico puede besar… con los hombres no puedo hacer eso –"por lo menos no con los que no son Loki" pensó, pero prefirió no referirse a él y disfrutar el momento.

-Entonces… eso significa… ¿Me quieres besar?

-Oh… -le sonrió de forma luminosa –no sería un mal regalo de cumpleaños.

-Yo… no tengo mucha experiencia…

-No me molesta, Sif.

-¿Me guiarás tú? –él asintió y sonrió satisfecho.

-Cierras los ojos –murmuró concentrándose en los gruesos y apetecibles labios ¿En serio ninguno de sus amigos podía ver lo que él estaba apreciando?

Ella obedeció sin siquiera dudar, aunque sus manos temblaban con anticipación y nerviosismo. El roce de los suaves pero firmes labios de Balder la hicieron quedar sin aliento, apenas era un roce, una caricia, preparándola para luego dejar que esa lengua abriera su boca y comenzara a acariciar el interior con tal ternura que en un minuto ambos llegaron a olvidarse de que eran fieros guerreros.

Las manos del castaños viajaron hasta la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola, recibiendo un pequeño jadeo a cambio, besándola con más pasión, dándose la libertad de hacer aquello que estaba prohibido… sabía que era una doncella, una chica sin experiencia sexual, la respetaría, claro, pero su boca era increíblemente suave, y no perdería la oportunidad de explorarla a conciencia, memorizando cada parte, cada rincón, apoderándose de ello como suyo propio, alimentando la ilusión de ambos, permitiéndose la posibilidad de vivir por un segundo en una burbuja en donde estaban sólo ella y él.

Sif se había quedado en blanco, respondiendo en todo lo que el beso demandaba, inconscientemente pegándose a él en busca de un calor que no sabía que necesitaba… de pronto algo en su cabeza explotó fuera de su compresión, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente rápido y al abrir los ojos y separarse levemente de él supo lo que pasaba.

La guerrera se había enamorado.

.

.

Entre besos y risas bobas Balder dejó a la chica en su cuarto, viéndola desaparecer entre la puerta y suspirando de una manera que jamás pensó que podría hacerlo por ella… se iba a ir, pero su cuerpo se movió prácticamente solo, cuando tocó la puerta para hacerla abrir y asaltar sus labios por última vez esa noche.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, era un manojo de risitas adolescentes y rostro enamorado, de pronto sintió que su humor contrastaba con esa nube de enojo que flotaba sobre la cabeza de Loki quien daba vueltas por su pieza.

Sabía que su hermano no había estado del mejor humor desde que descubrió su procedencia jotun… la depresión era mezclada de forma extraña con el enojo y la excitación del descubrimiento de algo magnífico… ese menudo cuerpo de seguro iba a explotar con tanto que guardar… desde un principio había estado seguro de eso, el que Loki siguiera con la cabeza sobre sus hombros y esta no hubiera volado por la rabia era algo que a Balder no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Tenía que admitir que su hermano era fuerte, pero en ese minuto se veía devastado.

Cuando los fríos ojos verdes se enfocaron en su hermano, lo miraron fijamente… las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello levemente despeinado, una sonrisa que no había podido borrar (apenas disminuir un poco), los ojos dilatado… el menor pudo sentir el enojo aumentar en su cuerpo, pero se mordió su lengua de plata antes de hablar cualquier cosa de lo que pudiera arrepentirse… no dormiría ahí… no podría soportar si el perfume de Sif estaba impregnado en la ropa de su hermano.

Intentó pasar por el lado de él para salir de ese lugar, pero las manos firmes de Balder lo sostuvieron del brazo y lo obligaron a mirarlo con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia. Intentó soltarse, pero el mayor no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir y con fuerza desmedida lo estrelló en la muralla, arrinconándolo entre la madera y su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se preocupó si se había hecho daño… el humor del moreno le estaba aguando una noche maravillosa.

-¡Qué mierda te pasa!

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!

-¡No hasta que hablemos!

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedes retenerme de esta manera! ¡No tienes derecho!

-¡Tengo todo el derecho!

-Hueles a ella –murmuró Loki con la voz destilando veneno ante la sorpresa de los ojos castaños.

De pronto el rostro del mayor de los príncipes se desfiguró con la rabia, estrelló un puño justo al lado del rostro del menor, haciendo que inconscientemente se encogiera. Loki sabía que a pesar de ser casi de la misma altura, sus dos hermanos eran mucho más fuertes físicamente que él.

La madera se agrietó, y el muro tembló haciendo que el aire se llenara del polvo de la antigüedad de esa construcción.

-¡Maldita sea, Loki! ¡Qué tienes en esa cabeza! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan inteligente y a la vez un completo idiota! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que todo lo que hago es por ti?! Yo no quería… pero en tu retorcida cabeza pensaste que esto funcionaría… al parecer no está funcionando para ti… ¿O qué pensaba? ¿Qué yo andaría con alguien que no me atrae? ¡Obvio que Sif me gusta! ¡Lo noté desde el primer día que hablé con ella! –los ojos dolidos de Loki hicieron que Balder simplemente perdiera el juicio y volviera a golpear una y otra vez la muralla -¡No sé qué mierda estás jugando, pero no estoy para complacer tus caprichos de niño consentido! –los ojos verdes se abrieron con una mezcla de sorpresa y odio antes esas palabras –oh, sí… a pesar de ser adoptado siempre te trataron de una manera increíble en Asgard ¡En cambio ustedes ni siquiera supieron que tenían un hermano! ¡Eso sí que es tener problemas de identidad! ¡Lo tuyo es simplemente un berrinche porque no le dieron permiso para seguir jugueteando a los novios con Thor! ¿Te molesta que te hayan encerrado aquí? Ni siquiera eres capaz de sentirte feliz porque me conociste… me piensas de tu propiedad, pero así no es el juego, Loki, no puedes simplemente disponer de mí y hacer lo que quieras… no puedes pedirme que satisfaga a Sif y no desarrolle ningún sentimiento por ella al mismo tiempo… así no es el juego... tú no mandas en estas cosas… asúmelo… puedes decirme qué hacer, pero no la forma en qué hacerlo… ¡Sólo decide qué mierda quieres de mí!

Ambos rostros estaban cerca y los ojos del castaño brillaban de forma peligrosa bajo la luz de las velas, el menor intentó empujarlo… estaba furioso y el reto en el rostro de su hermano sólo lo hacía reaccionar con más y más violencia, las manos de Balder le tomaron las muñecas para que dejara de molestar y las colocaron sobre su cabeza, marcando la blanca piel por la presión de sus dedos. El moreno se removió, gritó, protestó, incluso intentó patearlo, pero el pecho del castaño se pegó al de él y la rodilla terminó entre sus piernas, dejándolo sin movimiento. El rostro del hechicero era una clara advertencia para que no continuara, pero la sangre asgardiana hervía en las venas del otro, quien no pudo tomarlo más que como un reto, le mordió el cuello dejando una marca roja, que al día siguiente tomaría un color morado y se deleitó con el gemido de dolor que soltó Loki. Se volvió a acercar, atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus diente y sintió como el cuerpo fibroso pero menudo que tenía acorralado tiritaba de placer, antes de volver a luchar para soltarse, sólo logrando que su miembro se fuera poniendo duro al rozar con su pierna.

Balder sonrió de medio lado y con superioridad haciendo que el moreno volviera a encender la llama de su furia, iba a comenzar a insultarlo, cuando su hermano al ver lo que se acercaba, lo calló con un beso fuerte y violento, cargado de dientes y lengua. Como era obvio, al principio obtuvo resistencia, pero poco a poco se vio correspondido, sintiendo como las fuerzas del menor se rendían y dejaba de pelear, las caderas del jotun comenzaron a rozarse buscando más contacto, dejándose hacer, con absoluta docilidad, a pesar de que minutos atrás sólo quería formular un hechizo que hiciera sufrir al castaño.

Balder sonrió… había ganado… se separó levemente de él y al ver como abría los ojos, enmarcados con las negras pestañas, pudo ver las pupilas dilatadas a un punto doloroso… él también estaba excitado…

Lo volteó para dejarlo de cara a la pared y bajó sus pantalones de forma angustiada, llevó dos dedos hasta la boca del menor y este los lamió con desesperación, succionándolos, mordiéndolos, llenándolos de saliva… cuando los dedos fueron retirados de su boca, abrió las piernas, porque sabía lo que vendría.

El primer dedo entró con dificultad… llevaba mucho tiempo sin sexo… si bien no dolía, la molestia era notoria. Balder movió el dedo con suavidad, haciéndose poco a poco el espacio dentro de su hermano, antes de meter un segundo que fue recibido con un gemido de protesta… aún así no pudo parar… estaba tan estrecho que la erección había crecido dentro de sus pantalones. Sólo le quedaba seguir dilatándolo hasta que la invasión fuera aceptable.

La respiración espesa y jadeante de ambos era lo único que rompía el silencio que se había situado en el lugar. Las velas estaban por consumirse completamente, sin que a nadie le importara. Cuando los dedos de Balder comenzaron a abrirse en el interior de Loki, este soltó un sonido tan placentero que hizo que un estremecimiento corriera desde la columna del mayor, directamente a su entrepiernas.

No aguantó más, libero su miembro y comenzó a rozarse entre esos glúteos duros por el entrenamiento.

-Dime que puedo entrar –jadeó –déjame invadirte… -el vaho caliente del castaño acarició dulce el oído izquierdo del otro, quién sólo pudo refutar con voz ronca y entre dientes, apenas un gruñido.

-Sólo hazlo y deja de hablar.

Los dedos de Balder se enterraron en las caderas de su hermano y de una sola embestida lo invadió, sin poder detenerse más, penetrándolo con fuerza y sin cuidado, haciendo soltar gemidos roncos y pervertidos de los labios ajeno, muy a pesar que su cuerpo se quejaba de dolor, sentía que cada embestida lo llevaba más y más cerca del Valhalla y sólo bastó que los dedos de su hermano rozaran su erección para correrse dejando una mancha blanca en la pared.

Al día siguiente se enfurecería al no poder sentarse, pero eso era problema del futuro, en ese minuto no le importaba más que sentir como el otro se venía en su interior.

.

.

Ambos príncipes estaban en el patio principal con sonrisas bobas y cuellos altos para evitar exhibir marcas que no deseaban que ojos ajenos vieran. Intentaban mantenerse relativamente serios para despedir a su familia. Loki tuvo que aguantar con toda su fuerza de voluntad un abrazo demasiado apegado entre Sif y Balder. Sus puños se apretaron por un segundo, pero luego pensó en la noche anterior, que no había acabado hasta entrada la mañana con ambos desnudos y cansados entre sudor y semen… había sido sexo duro, muy sucio y pervertido, pero no se arrepentía de nada… se sentía en el cielo (aunque le costaba caminar).

Se dejó abrazar por la guerrera, porque a pesar de estar compartiendo al mismo hombre, ellos seguían siendo amigos y él la quería. Luego el beso en la frente de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar sentirse levemente mal… volvía a pecar con uno de sus hermanos.

Cuando Odín llegó a Loki, este se tensó y lo miró fijamente como si estuviera retando al Padre de Todo, este bajó la vista, cansado y sólo suspiró.

-Cuídate… volveré, necesitamos hablar.

-Creí que nosotros ya habíamos hablado todo, Odín, no sé qué más podrías querer de mí.

El ojos del viejo hombre brilló con decepción, pero el Gran Sabio había dicho "tenle paciencia" y él la tendría, dentro de todo, lo que ocurría era en gran parte su culpa.

Cuando las carrozas se alejaron por las grandes puertas de madera del monasterio, ambos jóvenes se miraron de forma cómplice.

-Mira qué hora es –murmuró Loki con falsa molestia –hora de la siesta.

-Creí… que había que comer primero antes de dormir –los labios del moreno se dirigieron hasta el oído del otro y le susurraron que voz sexual y lasciva.

-¿Quién dijo que no íbamos a comer? Me puedes comer a mí.

El castaño miró con ojos sorprendido a su hermano… ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en alguien tan carnal y endemoniadamente sexy? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? _Maldito Thor,_ él lo había descubierto, por eso había iniciado aquel romance prohibido... Qué importaba, no pensaría en eso, de hecho no pensaría, porque si no lo encerraba en la pieza en ese minuto le iba a hacer el amor en el patio… lo cual nunca era buena idea.

.

.

El tiempo comenzó a correr como lenta tortura… las visitas de Sif eran cada vez más seguidas (dentro de lo posible), al igual que los intentos de Odín de volver a acercarse y los rechazos por parte de Loki.

Las cartas entre los guerreros, desde Asgard al monasterio, eran la manera más clara de obtener información de un lado al otro, enterándose finalmente que la guerra había estallado y Sif no sería capaz de visitarlos en un largo tiempo, así como Frigga, pues una debía marchar a la batalla, mientras que la otra debía encargarse del reino mientras Odín dirigía con sus impecables estrategias a sus valientes hombres.

Ambos quedaron con una sensación amarga en la boca… los dos debían estar ahí junto a las tropas, ocupar sus conocimientos para derrotar al enemigo, luchar por el honor y la gloria asgardiana y si era necesario, morir en batalla para ir al Valhalla.

Pero no podían hacer nada… era su cruz y debían soportarla de la forma más estoica posible.

Decidieron que guarecerse en la biblioteca era lo mejor: estudiar hechizos, nada muy bélico ya que ni siquiera se atrevían a entrenar para no acordarse que no irían al campo de batalla y en cambio se quedarían encerrados en ese lugar pacífico y aburrido, tan lejano a su corazón asgardiano que rugía por escapar para unirse a las huestes de Odín.

Fue en una de esas tediosas tardes, donde Loki ojeaba despreocupadamente un libro, mientras su cabeza volaba muy lejos de ahí, que de pronto una idea aterrizó de forma vertiginosa en la mente del moreno. Miró a la nada con una mano sobre sus labios, cubriendo la señal de sorpresa y consternación.

-Ya sé cómo romper la maldición de Balder –murmuró de forma segura, tiritando en anticipación, guardando en ese menudo cuerpo toda la desesperación y ansia que la idea le había producido.

Es que era tan evidente que no le extrañaba que todos hubieran ignorado la respuesta ya que nadie se fijaba en las cosas pequeñas.

Obvio.

Debían desatar el Ragnarok.

Para eso Balder debía morir.


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

Loki tenía muchos secretos guardados en su brillante cabeza. Como siempre se sintió un marginado, aprendió a callar y vivir sin comunicar las cosas que pensaba o hacía. Muchas de estas se mantenía escondidas del conocimiento ajeno por ser sentimentalismos y traumas bobos, infantiles, nada muy útil ni muy interesante, pero increíblemente importantes (para bien o para mal) en su corazón. Eran sucesos del tipo "Thor salió a cazar con papá y nuevamente me olvidaron en el palacio".

Dolía… odiaba que su sangre hirviera en rabia, porque sabía que esa eran las cosas que jamás sanarían.

Su espíritu era rencoroso.

_Idiota_.

Detestaba sentirse un idiota.

Agradecía que muchos de esos secretos fueran bromas jamás descubiertas, como el día en que a los seis años de edad asgardiana, se había robado el postre de la familia real y estuvo comiendo pudín de chocolate por tres noches seguidas. No podía ser todo malo.

Ocultaba, también, su real conocimiento de cosas como la magia negra o su prematura _amistad_ con traficantes de objetos extraños: viajeros inter-dimensionales.

Era el mejor mentiroso de toda Asgard y como tal no era fácil conocer cuando ocultaba algo; por eso nadie se dio cuenta de que el moreno llevaba un asunto entre manos y él tampoco hizo nada para hacerlo saber.

No importó que se cruzara con monjes, aldeanos o con mismo Gran Sabio: ocultaba su nerviosismo con gran maestría, conseguía mantener las palmas de la mano secas, las pupilas, en medio de sus ojos verdes, estaban obligadas a no dilatarse por el placer del subterfugio o contraerse por el miedo de ser descubierto. El pulso no le tembló jamás. Su voz no se le desvaneció o quebró. Los latidos siempre se mantuvieron calmos.

Tenía absoluto control sobre su cuerpo.

Demasiado inteligente para el bien de los demás… Odín siempre lo dijo.

Loki tenía claro que su plan para liberar a Balder de la horrible e injusta maldición que se montaba sobre sus hombros, no era ni el más seguro, ni el más lógico, pero también sabía que aquel desplante de ingenio sería brillante si lograba calcular cada detalle para que todo saliera a su favor… tenía que averiguar la forma de que todo eso que ocurriría y que él desataría, significara un sacrificio nulo… nadie debía arriesgarse por su capricho.

Aunque también era cierto que Balder era un príncipe y como tal valía la pena inmolar parte de las vidas asgardianas.

_Maldición._ Odín tenía razón… él no servía como rey.

Eso sí que no era secreto para nadie (ni siquiera para él, aunque la herencia del trono había sido un eufórico grito de atención… él no quería ser Rey, sólo quería estar a la par de Thor: ser su igual).

Pensó en el castaño para evitar que el rumbo de sus pensamientos se fuera a la mirada azul de los brillantes iris de su hermano mayor. Balder no podía saber qué estaba planeando o intentaría evitarlo por sobre cualquier cosa. Era un plan terrible, horroroso y enfermo.

Lo iba a aterrar… él mismo estaba aterrado.

Por lo mismo procuraba estudiar separado de él, aprovechar esos minutos que el Gran Sabio tomaba té con Balder o que entrenaba solo, para seguir con su investigación sin que el mayor sospechara

Sonrió levemente afectado, sin despegar la vista de un antiguo libro que hablaba sobre Yggdrasil y los diferentes mundos que existían. Interesante, pero no lo suficientemente bueno. No le servía.

Requería mucha información al respecto, debía manejar magia extremadamente poderosa y peligrosa y saber conseguir exactamente lo que quería o simplemente haría desaparecer los 9 mundos.

Inaceptable.

.

Luego de una tarde ocupada en la biblioteca llegó a la habitación, encontrándose con un Balder preocupado y sumamente sobre-protector, sonrió al sentirse amarrado entre sus brazos y besado con desesperación… sabía que lo tenía abandonado ¿pero cómo explicarle que su extraña y enferma mente planeaba dañarlo por su propio bien? Su estómago sonó hambriento al sentir el olor del jamón asado acompañado de tubérculos… no había comido nada… ¿Se había acordado apenas de comer? No, claro. Nunca lo hacía cuando estudiaba con tanta desesperación.

Tenía una personalidad absolutamente obsesiva. _Mal, mal, mal_. A veces se asustaba a sí mismo ¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a su hermano al dejarlos en sus manos? Sin duda… él era la mejor opción, siempre fue la mejor opción. Sin escrúpulos, sin remordimientos, dispuesto a actuar sin importar que el resto lo odiaran.

Perfecto para aquella tarea.

No importaba que fuera obsesivo, incluso se prefería.

Escuchó casi en silencio la conversación superficial que Balder tenía con él mientras comía, contestaba la mayoría de las cosas con monosílabos y lo que realmente hacía era contemplar a su hermano. Ahora que la guerra había estallado en Asgard, se volvían a tener el uno al otro sin ningún tipo de intervención.

Solos nuevamente. Eso lo hacía feliz.

"Perdón, Sif, a veces puedo ser un idiota".

Estiró la mano para acariciar con sumo cariño los dedos del castaño y ambos se sonrieron. Un silencio agradable se posó en sus hombros y finalmente se hizo palpable y presente. Loki dejó la comida a la mitad y arrastró con él a Balder, desde el escritorio hasta la cama, sentándolo en la orilla para poder acomodarse sobre sus piernas, mirándolo de frente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

-Aún no te bañas –arrugó la nariz aunque no era realmente desagradable… el olor a humedad no le molestaba tanto como debería afectarle a una persona impecablemente limpia… había una parte que le excitaba… más de una parte, sincerándose consigo mismo.

-Pensé que podríamos bañarnos juntos.

-Interesante –lo empujó para recostarlo en la cama. Con Thor tampoco le molestaba que estuviera sudado –podría ser una buena idea.

-¿Pero?

-Pero luego… me calientas así… te quiero ahora…

Balder levantó una ceja, incrédulo, pero pronto descubrió que su hermano no mentía. "Oh, maldito pervertido".

Vio como se quitó la túnica verde con dorado, por sobre sus hombros y la tiró para algún lugar de la habitación. El castaño miró los pantalones del menor y sonrió, intentó deslizar una mano dentro de estos, pero este alejó la mano.

-No… yo estoy al mando –replicó en un gruñido, antes de comenzar a desnudarlo.

Balder cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente… amaba a su hermano pasivo, le encantaba tocarlo y que este se dejase, gimiendo, tiritando, pidiendo más; pero este Loki, demandante, ansioso... _por las Nornas_, lo mataba, aceleraba su corazón, lo hacía gemir con desesperación, era una tortura, pero una increíblemente satisfactoria.

Sintió como el peso de él dejaba su sitio sobre sus caderas, lo miró de reojo y sonrió al verlo desnudarse lentamente, premeditado, sólo para él. Lo estaba seduciendo.

Balder no se creía tan especial como para rechazar eso. No quería rechazarlo.

Cuando su miembro duro fue atrapado por el cuerpo de su hermano menor, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse en su interior… era tan estrecho, caliente y húmedo… se sentía desesperado y palpitante. El moreno sonreía de lado… en el rostro del castaño podía ver que estaba por terminar, habiendo apenas empezado.

Llevó las manos hasta las blancas caderas y la presionó con fuerza, tallando sus dedos en rojo sobre la piel… quizá más adelante serían morados. El gemido de Loki lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

No importaba, si a su hermano le gustaba así, él sería rudo.

Lo mantuvo en el aire y dio una embestida fuerte, haciéndolo gemir, pero al mismo tiempo intentando detenerlo para volver a tomar el control.

No lo dejaría.

El moreno no supo cómo, pero se vio con el rostro enterrado en el colchón, el trasero levantado y siendo penetrado con deliciosa rudeza por su hermano.

¿Era tan fácil convertir a ese amable hombre en un ser tan violento?

Le encantaba.

.

.

Loki estaba eufórico… lo tenía… ¡Tenía lo que estaba buscando! Caminó de un lado al otro de la gran biblioteca. Eran las 4 de la mañana y estaba solo, iluminado únicamente por su propia magia. Esquivaba sillas, mesas y libros, no tenía rumbo, sólo pensaba, tenía que dar el siguiente paso y le aterraba.

¿Estaba asustado? ¡Era ilógico! ¡Pero eso era lo que deseó desde el principio! Y siempre supo que él lo conseguiría. Él no era un ser que se diera por vencido fácilmente ni que se le escaparan los conocimientos. Sabía cómo y dónde buscar. Sabía lo que debía encontrar, pero aún así no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo mejor para todos ¿Tan extraño era entonces que deseara dar pie atrás y no volver a pensar en aquel enfermo plan?

No quería perder a Balder… pero tampoco quería que su hermano fuera condenado a vivir en ese monasterio, contra su voluntad, hasta que el Ragnarok se detonara.

No era justo y lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo atado ahí.

Miedo… la sangre golpeando con dolorosa certeza sus sienes, desesperado. Las manos le tiritaban. Su careta inexpresiva, aquella que había ocultado ese peligroso secreto por tanto tiempo, por fin caía. No tenía derecho a caer, debía haberlo engañado a sí mismo; deseaba creer con todas sus fuerzas que eso era lo que realmente deseaba, en ese minuto quería ser un mitómano en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pero no lo era.

Sus mentiras no eran un acto irrefrenable y compulsivo, era algo planeado y pensado, absolutamente desarrollado por su inteligente cabeza. Podía dominarlo. Y en ese minuto aquello dolía… _rayos_, estaba aterrado.

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo antes de ese estallido de histeria y lo apretó contra su pecho, hiperventiló e intentó calmarse, finalmente se tiró sin fuerzas en una silla y se quedó mirando el techo con gesto vacío. Acababa de encontrar la última pieza del puzle y él no era un ser que se quedase quieto. Debía seguir avanzando, aunque su consciente le gritara que era un error. Debía continuar. Ya había tomado la decisión.

Sacó una libretita y comenzó a escribir todos los detalles… haría un mapa de acción y desarrollaría cada punto. Y más le valía sopesar cada variante o todo acabaría.

Y cuando pensaba en todo, era realmente _todo_ (mundos, tierras y seres).

.

.

Los días se transformaron en meses y luego esos meses en años, mucho tiempo en una guerra lenta y dificultosa. Años en que Loki y Balder estuvieron aislados de todos los demás, apenas recibiendo una carta tardía entre prisas y sangre. No hubo celebraciones, ni cumpleaños durante tres años; apenas unas pequeñas fiestas entre las personas del pueblo y el monasterio.

El menor de los príncipes extrañaba a su madre, pero se sentía realmente tranquilo con respecto a la lejanía de los demás.

Le gustaba estar solo con su hermano y agradecía que nadie los interrumpiera.

Su investigación quedó atrás, pues las piezas que faltaban sólo podría conseguirlas después de la guerra. Necesitaba más armas que las que él pudiese empuñar solo y manos que cooperasen, pues lo que planeaba era realmente peligroso.

Sólo le asustaba lo fácil que se había acostumbrado a estar encerrado en aquel pequeño lugar… de pronto en su cabeza todo tenía sentido y lo único que necesitaba para respirar era sentir los dedos de su hermano entrelazado entre los suyos, besándole el cuello, susurrando idioteces románticas al oído, sonriendo contra sus labios.

Despertar entre sus brazos lo convencía de que todo estaba bien.

Todo.

Incluso el estar encerrados, aislados y desterrados de su hogar. Nada importaba porque el sentir la caricia de esas manos callosas por culpa de la espada, era todo lo que su piel deseaba. Tenía miedo de que llegado el momento no fuera capaz de actuar por el deseo que sentía de permanecer para siempre en aquel silencioso lugar, amándose con el castaño, respirando su aire, bebiendo de su saliva.

¿Y si eso era lo único que necesitaba para vivir? ¿Si realmente su historia de amor con Thor no fue nada más que un medio para alcanzar su meta final? Le horrorizaba pensar que únicamente eso sería de su vida cuando siempre creyó que por su brillante ingenio y rápido pensamiento, su futuro sería prometedor. Y aún así una parte de él le gritaba que estar así era lo mejor. Que no necesitaba ropas lujosas, ni miles de criados para satisfacerse. Sólo a Balder abrazándolo por las mañanas y a su fiel lacayo Ivar quien no se había movido de su lado desde que habían salido del palacio asgardiano.

Tenía al Gran Sabio, la biblioteca más grande y nutrida de todos los nueve mundos y a los aldeanos: sencillas y amistosas personas que tampoco saldrían alguna vez de esas montañas. Ellas no se quejaban en lo absoluto.

Se escuchó pasos acelerados por el pasillo. Era el trotar de unos zapatos que se estrellaban sobre el piso de madera que crujía, quejándose por la violencia a la que era sometida. Dos golpes rápidos a la puerta, que fue abierta sin siquiera esperar una autorización y el rostro asustado del lacayo de Loki se asomó con notoria desesperación.

-¿Ivar? –murmuró el moreno, molesto por la drástica interrupción de su descanso -¿Qué haces acá?

-Señor… oh, señor, perdóneme usted, pero le traigo una importante carta –soltó de una y casi sin respirar, antes de intentar recuperar el ritmo cardiaco por la corrida.

-Vamos, habla, no te quedes ahí y dime qué es lo que ocurre.

-Llegó un soldado… un mensajero… trajo esta carta sellada –el siervo se acercó pasándole el sobre en la mano. Tenía el sello real ¿Su madre u Odín? Cualquiera de los dos debían estar en problemas.

La abrió con rapidez el manuscrito y pronto perdió el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones:

_Querido hijo:_

_En medio de esta horrible guerra nos vemos en la obligación de solicitarte como maestre de los curanderos, sabemos que nadie tiene los poderes que pudieras tener tú y necesitamos con urgencia tu apoyo: Asgard te necesita._

_Por favor, no rechaces esta solicitud, sé que aún estás enojado conmigo, pero son temas que debemos manejar en privado y de los cuales, los soldados no tienen responsabilidad. Estoy a tus pies._

_Tu padre._

El orgulloso Odín estaba suplicando por su ayuda… nunca antes visto. Puso saborear la victoria y a la vez una amarga desilusión. Nunca quiso ver al hombre suplicar. Dentro de todo seguía estando orgulloso de que su padre fuese el Rey de Asgard.

Levantó la vista y notó que Ivar aún seguía ahí, retorciendo las manos nervioso y con rostro de expectación.

-¿El mensajero sigue abajo? –el criado asintió efusivamente –muy bien, dile que voy, me de unos minutos para arreglarme –los ojos pardos y la tez trigueña del muchacho desaparecieron por la puerta de la habitación y el moreno se volteó en dirección al cuerpo desnudo de su hermano, le besó la frente y le acarició el cabello –ey… despierta… -sonrió con dulzura, tendría que irse, tendría que dejarlo, a favor del pueblo asgardiano, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sólo si Balder le daba un guiño de aprobación.

El entendía si el castaño le dijera que no, estaría solo… nuevamente solo, hace tres años que eran más que amigos. Además, por si fuera poco estaría en el mismo campamento que Thor.

Thor.

Casi no había pensado en él durante tres años y de pronto los recuerdos le dieron una bofetada angustiosa, señalándole que el primer amor jamás se olvidaba y que no importase con quién compartiera la cama, él seguiría teniendo parte de su corazón.

No podía alejarse de su recuerdo, fue muy ingenuo por creer que lo conseguiría sólo por haberse enamorado de otra persona.

Un ser podía tener un corazón polígamo, para los sentimientos no habían reglas escritas.

-Anda Balder… tengo algo que decirte… -se acercó a besarlo y de pronto fue atrapado por unos fuertes brazos, quienes lo atrajeron a él y se dedicaron a profundizar el beso. Loki sonrió, especialmente por la erección que sentía contra su pierna, pero aún así lo alejó para que pudiera enfriar la cabeza _y otras cosas_ –ponme atención, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.

-¿Qué hora es Loki? ¿No puede ser después del desayuno? Aún está oscuro.

-No… debe ser ahora, es algo realmente importante –el mayor se sentó en la cama y suspiró con sueño y cansancio, aún demasiado dormido para ser consciente del rostro preocupado de su hermano.

-Bien, dime.

-Lee esta carta –el otro joven la tomó y de un segundo a otro su rostro se le desfiguró en una mueca angustiada.

-¿Vas a ir?

-Sólo si me permites hacerlo.

-No podría detenerte… Loki, Asgard te necesita.

-Lo sé, pero tú eres más importante que cualquier mundo ¿Entiendes eso, no?

-Lo entiendo, yo siento lo mismo por ti –le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó suavemente –lo verás a él –no era una pregunta.

-Es inevitable, Thor está en el campo de batalla, aunque lo más seguro es que no nos topemos mucho.

-Lo extrañas ¿Cierto?

-No había pensado en él desde hace tres años, realmente…

-Te estoy preguntando como amigo, no como amante, puedes contarme.

-No lo había extrañado, Balder, lo que te digo es en serio, pero ahora no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

-Anda Loki, yo siempre supe que no eras mío, pero quise tenerte entre mis brazos de todas formas… sólo un préstamo.

-No digas locura, yo te amo –le acarició la mejilla y rozó sus labios.

-Aún así cuando veas a Thor tu piel se erizará y sentirás la necesidad de volverlo a besar, no me molesta Loki y si es lo que debes hacer, hazlo, no te detendré, no te reclamaré, sólo quiero que seas feliz, desde que llegaste aquí es lo que he deseado. Yo soy fuerte, pero tú no tanto, hermanito y aún tienes el corazón muy dañado.

-No te engañaré.

-No te digo que lo hagas, pero aún así no te lo recriminaría ¿Entiendes, cierto? Lo que quiero decir…

-Sí… creo…

-Fueron los tres años más felices de mi vida.

-Esto aún no es una despedida –el hechicero lo besó suavemente y luego se levantó para colocarse la ropa que encontró en el suelo –debo bajar para hablar con el mensajero.

-¿Partirás de inmediato?

-Me necesitan con urgencia.

-Iré por el desayuno… no es bueno viajar con el estómago vacío.

.

Loki jamás pensó que dejar ese monasterio le iba a llenar el corazón de desazón, agitó la mano para dar el último adiós a su pareja y luego bajó la vista.

Ya lo extrañaba.

.

Caminó con paso seguro, la barbilla en alto, las botas altas y negras golpeando con los bajos tacones el suelo, la melena negra ondeando al ritmo de su andar. Simplemente elegancia y fuerza. Ya no era el delgado muchachito de trece años que todos vieron desaparecer de la corte por mucho tiempo. Diecisiete años ya tenía cumplidos, su cuerpo había crecido a base de entrenamientos, su rosto había abandonado muchos de sus rasgos femeninos, pero no su belleza ni delicadeza.

Era obvio que no se parecía a esos toscos guerreros que lo veían pasar, pero no pretendía hacerlo tampoco, él era un brillo dorado en medio de la suciedad de la guerra. Un sol absolutamente encandilador.

Sonrió al pensar de esa forma.

Paró justo antes de entrar a la tienda de su padre, tosió, recobró compostura y entró.

-Me mandaste a llamar –se sentó frente al hombre mayor.

-Loki –su voz claramente destilaba alivio… lo necesitaba. El moreno sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Hasta que la guerra acabe.

-Balder me está esperando.

-Deberá seguir, al parecer los vanir no se van a rendir.

-El Gran Sabio me explicó el por qué del enfrentamiento entre hermanos… ¿Una bruja ingresó a Vanaheim y los convenció de reclamar sus derechos al trono de los nueve reinos? Parecería una petición lógica si pensamos que ellos también vivían en Asgard, pero nunca tuvieron parientes en la familia real. Los asgardianos son los que descienden directamente de Buri.

-Ellos dicen tener pruebas de que hay un elemento en sus tierras que tiene nuestra misma sangre –la voz del hombre dio a entender que eso incluía al Príncipe.

-Tú sangre, no la mía –gruñó Loki.

-Ellos no saben que eres adoptado.

-Eso no quita los hechos principales, sigo sin ser parte de la familia real.

-No, hijo, aunque lo niegues yo soy tu padre.

-No es un tema a tratar.

-Para ti nunca será un tema a tratar –murmuró desesperado el gran Rey de Asgard, los ojos cansados, el rostro viejo… demacrado… se veía claramente lo mucho que le estaba costando sobrellevar el odio que le tenía su hijo menor –y sé que te molesta, pero yo te amo, a pesar de todo te amo y me encantaría saber que un poco del cariño que alguna vez me tuviste sigue en tu pecho –los viejos ojos azules resplandecieron con un dejo de emoción.

El Príncipe miró las pupilas azules de Odín, un segundo, antes de desviar la vista , sonrojado, con el corazón golpeando torpemente su pecho. Le costaba tanto mantener esa indiferencia y el _viejo idiota_ derribaba sus defensas. No era justo.

-Quizá… -murmuró cuando finalmente logró sacar la voz –pero no es el momento, pensemos ¿Por qué esa bruja querría desafiar de esa forma a Asgard? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Angrboda y lo único que pudimos saber de ella fue que servía a Hela.

-Impactante, entonces esta guerra la programó la Reina del inframundo… pero por qué…

-Al parecer sólo lo conseguiremos saber si ganamos.

-Entonces no me mandaste a llamar sólo como curandero…

-Necesito tus conocimientos, sé que todo este tiempo en el monasterio te has entrenado, tu magia es más poderosa y tus bases sobre estrategias de batalla se han incrementado. Eres realmente inteligente… Thor es quien embravece las huestes, tú eres quien las guía al éxito.

-Bien, veré qué podemos hacer… te ves cansado.

-Las guerras tan largas no tratan bien a los soldados, Loki.

-Tienes varias heridas visibles.

-No son nada.

-Lo son cuando eres el encargado de repartir esperanza –se paró y se acercó a Odín, tendió las manos sobre su cabeza de blanco cabello y comenzó a recitar uno tras otro hechizo mientras la energía comenzó a fluir desde el cuerpo del moreno al de su padre, recorriendo, sanando, llenando nuevamente de la vitalidad perdida, hasta que el cuerpo del viejo rey se sintió vigoroso.

El Príncipe se separó con rostro cansado, aunque no lo dio a notar.

Estaba preocupado.

Si no hubiera aceptado el trasladarse al lugar de la guerra su padre quizá se hubiera extinguido por falta de energía ¿Cuántos soldados más estarían de esa forma? Tenía mucho trabajo.

-Primero me encargaré de sanar a tu ejército, me puede demorar varios días, incluso semanas o meses, pero necesitamos a los hombres frescos para lo que se está avecinando.

-Gracias –murmuró El Rey, con los ojos brillando de esperanza.

.

.

Como Loki había predicho; se demoró cuatro meses en sanar a todos los hombres y devolverles la energía. El periodo fue agradecido por el ejército, quienes estaban agotados y desanimados por todo el tiempo lejos de sus familias, tenían las defensas bajas y la pesadumbre se había instalado en las líneas.

Estaba bien descansar.

Los últimos en ser tratados por el hechicero fueron el grupo del mayor de los príncipes.

Entre Hogun y Loki apenas hubo un par de palabras serias y al final un asentimiento agradecido. El mayor ya no recordaba la última vez que había sentido su hombro derecho sin lesión. Ahora podría luchar con fuerza.

Volstagg en cuanto vio al menor lo abrazó con fuerzas, casi dejándolo sin aire; bromeó sobre la guerra y le preguntó por su extraña desaparición. Lo felicitó por su nuevo físico mejorado y le golpeó la espalda de forma amistosa y con demasiada fuerza. Luego de todo ese ritual de presentación, el moreno por fin pudo usar su magia en él.

No sabía cómo comportarse con Sif. Cuando la vio entrar se le alegró el espíritu; no había podido hablar con ella en todo ese tiempo pues siquiera había logrado dormir un par de horas. El sentir a su amiga estrechándolo con esa abierta necesidad y fuerza increíble para una chica hizo que el corazón se le encogiera, pero al mismo tiempo soltara una sonrisa.

La extrañaba.

No se había dado cuenta por culpa de los celos.

-Balder te envió un regalo –dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar sin que las lágrimas amenazaran con arrancarse sin permiso.

-Balder –la chica sonrió de forma luminosa y esperó ansiosa que Loki le extendiera una rosa conservada con un hechizo y un pergamino.

-Él piensa en ti –mintió… sabía que no era así; prácticamente vivían en una burbuja construido por ambos donde era más importante desordenar las sábanas que salir al exterior para saber del mundo: eso incluía a Sif.

Las pocas veces que el castaño había querido hablar de ella, el menor lo había cortado con un beso u obligándolo a tocarlo… no quería que la pensara, que recordara sus labios o sus sentimientos.

El que hubieran cerrado el bifrost había ayudado a su cometido, pero en ese minuto, al frente de ella no podía hacer más que comerse la cabeza con la culpa. Era un idiota.

Aún así no le diría.

Había secretos que jamás se debían saber.

Hablaron de manera distraída, mientras las manos del hechicero acariciaban con suavidad la piel de la chica quitando cada lesión, contractura o cicatriz. Le alineó la nariz que de seguro se la habían quebrado de un puñetazo y había sido mal atendida, soldando levemente torcida, dando un pequeño espacio de asimetría, no era mucho, pero el ojo era milimétrico.

-Gracias –sonrió abrazándolo –¿No te dio nada más para mí? –el moreno la miró a los ojos y seguido de eso asintió. Nervioso le tomó el rostro y rozó sus labios, se dio permiso de manera impertinente para invadir su boca, acariciando ambas lenguas, succionando los labios, robando cada molécula de oxígeno que quedara atrapada en los rincones de sus pulmones.

Cuando se separaron ambos lo hicieron con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos, brillantes por la saliva.

-Wow –murmuró la chica –desde un principio debí haberte dejado la opción de dominar el beso.

-No fue desastroso como el primero.

-Fue bueno, muy bueno… y no diré nada más porque es vergonzoso.

-Está bien –el moreno soltó una pequeña carcajada –te lo concedo.

El penúltimo fue Fandral quien al ver al príncipe se le iluminaron los ojos. Claramente su corazón latía presuroso, tiñendo de rojo las mejillas de su dueño. Loki asumió que aquello era por las noches cálidas, aunque una parte de él le gritaba que ese hombre seguía enamorado.

Le quitó con suavidad la armadura y pudo notar como el pulso de las manos del rubio le temblaba. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y morderse levemente el labio inferior ¿Nervioso? Eso parecía.

Lo sentó en la improvisada camilla del campamento.

Comenzó a examinar con suavidad cada herida mal cicatrizada, encontró un corte de un puñal muy, muy cerca del cuello, no era tan profundo, pero las orillas estaban rojas, irritadas, con una capa blanca y levemente amarillenta. Se veía doloroso. Se apresuró a colocar la mano sobre la herida y comenzar a curarla.

-¿Dolía?

-Picaba… pero estuvo ahí tanto tiempo que ya no me molestaba.

-Ahora está bien cerrada.

-Gracias –susurró el guerrero, le tomó la mano a Loki y le besó con suavidad la palma, el moreno abrió sus verdes ojos con un gesto claramente asustado, pero no se alejó, el mayor simplemente sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura. Un escalofrío recorrió al hechicero quien por fin reaccionó a quitarse de ahí, intentando parecer lo más cordial posible, pero los fuertes brazos alrededor de él lo sostuvieron, reteniéndolo –espera… -escondió su rostro a la altura del abdomen y sonrió. La ropa del príncipe siempre olía tan limpia y él tan fresco, a pesar de que todos los guerreros de ese lugar llevaban días sin tocar el agua, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero era una de las cosas que le encantaban de él. Tan elegante, soberbio, orgulloso. Inalcanzable –déjame un poco más.

-Fandral…

-Sé que nunca me has correspondido, pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado… sé que muy pocas personas te han notado bajo esa capa de frialdad, pero a mí no hace más que intrigarme… aún me gustaría estar a tu lado, incluso si tu apariencia no es tan femenina como antes y a mí no me gusten los hombres.

-Te rechacé una vez… no me hagas quedar como el villano por volver a hacerlo; perdón, no puedo corresponderte, aunque me siento muy alagado… conocí a alguien en el monasterio y estoy enamorado, soy feliz con él.

-Bastardo con suerte –murmuró, odiando a Balder, sin siquiera conocerlo.

-Perdón.

El último en ingresar a la carpa fue Thor… en esos cuatro meses no se habían podido ver más que de lejos, lo cual agradecía profundamente el hechicero.

El príncipe heredero entró con paso angustiado y ni siquiera escuchó cuando Loki le indicó que se desvistiera y se sentara en la camilla, simplemente cruzó la carpa, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó de manera deseosa y descarada.

El moreno quedó demasiado impactado, por un segundo, para que el siguiente la furia le subiera a la cabeza, empujándolo dejos de él.

-¡Qué mierda fue eso! –Loki se cubrió los labios con su mano derecha y los ojos levemente brillantes, como si amenazara con romper en llanto por culpa del enojo.

-Yo extrañándote como no tienes idea.

-¡Qué estás hablando! ¡Tú me botaste! ¿Recuerdas? Ahora compórtate, debo revisarte.

El rubio se desvistió completamente, ante la mirada atenta de su hermano, quien contenía el aliento ante cada movimiento que el mayor realizaba.

_Se profesional, Loki, se profesional._

Se acercó a él y con la vista y las manos fue palpando cada parte de ese musculoso cuerpo, arreglando contracturas, cerrando heridas, nada diferente a las otras miles de lesiones que tuvo que atender esos cuatro meses y a la vez tan, _tan_ extraño. Pudo notar en sí mismo una devoción en recorrer aquella piel, como si tantos años de lejanía no hubiera sido suficiente para desactivar aquellas maneras de sus sistemas.

Si el mayor lo notó no comentó nada. Sólo tomó sus cosas, se vistió en silencio y se marchó con el rostro serio.

Loki no quiso mirar la clara erección que su hermano llevaba entre sus piernas. Tampoco la suya propia.

En la noche el hechicero deseó dormir, acomodarse entre las sábanas y desaparecer por uno o dos días. Su magia fue casi completamente drenada por aquellas largas jornadas de curación, sus ojos le dolían, la cabeza le palpitaba y podía notar el líquido acumularse en sus pies al estar trabajando de pie todo el día, todos los días.

Aún así no pudo conciliar el sueño, esos ojos azules lo penaban de manera dolorosa: hermosos, brillantes, orgullosos y arrogantes. Loki abrazó su almohada, ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria. _Por qué_. Se llevó dos dedos a sus labios y se quedó mirando a un rincón muy oscuro de su carpa.

-Por qué… -susurró, pero la noche no le devolvió una respuesta.


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

Los ojos verdes resplandecieron como esmeraldas, con supremacía y orgullo al enfrentarse al Mago y al Concejero de la corte. El menor de los príncipes asgardianos decía con el gesto de su rostro lo feliz que se sentía de llegar a ordenar las cosas y lo importante que era él en el juego. Tres años sin poder dar un consejo adecuado a Odín, tres años que demostraron que antes de que él fuera "Aprendiz" en la corte, Asgard no tuvo una ayuda pertinente. Si no fuera porque El Padre de Todo había cambiado un ojo por el conocimiento del universo, los nueve reinos habrían caído en desgracia.

Había decidido que se entretendría en las reuniones dejando en evidencia al par de lamebotas cada vez que pudiera y evitaría comentar lo extraño que le parecía que su padre no hubiera ganado la guerra por sí solo. Era algo que lo había molestado desde el principio, incluso cuando aún estaba en el monasterio.

Vanaheim era un pueblo basado en la paz, la belleza y la magia, eran los hermanos _buenos_ de los belicosos y toscos asgardianos, entonces… ¿Cómo no habían podido ganar?

Se sentó al lado izquierdo de Odín, desplazando a los _incompetentes_ hombres y comenzó a escuchar el resumen de esos tres años. _Bla, bla, bla_. Tonterías, ya se había encargado de hablar con todos los soldados que habían terminado en sus manos para ser atendidos y ya conocía desde los hechos fidedignos, hasta los rumores.

Muchas cosas irregulares estaban pasando en ese campamento bajo la paciente vista del Rey y su primogénito ¿De verdad no se habían dado cuenta o había algo muy sucio debajo de todo?

Entre todas las cosas de las que se había enterado, fue la de la aparición de una mujer cubierta en sombras y neblina, que vagaba como espectro y muchas noches fue vista. Más de uno se lo mencionó. Podía ser un ataque de histeria colectiva, alucinaciones provocadas por el cansancio, la deshidratación, la desnutrición y cuentos que viajaban de boca en boca, sugestionando el cerebro. Pero si de verdad había una mujer con esas características debía ser algo preocupante ¿Qué podía desear ella en un asqueroso y moribundo campamento de guerra?

-… No podemos traer ni devolver una cantidad grande de hombres desde Asgard pues Angrboda nos ha amenazado con liberar a Fenrir para que viaje por el rayo del Bifrost hasta nuestro mundo –escuchó decir a la voz profunda de su padre, decidió no interrumpirle, apenas asentir para darle a entender que lo escuchaba –es por la razón que tenemos cerrado el acceso, si ese gran lobo llegase a saltar al rayo, en el mismo momento que un gran grupo de hombres regresa a Asgard, lo arrastrarán hasta nuestras familias, condenándolas a una horrible muerte. Eso nos ha disminuido la cantidad de alimento que llega y finalmente los mozos que arriban con los cargamentos de provisiones deben quedarse en este lugar, esperando la oportunidad exacta para regresar, no nos ha tocado ver un ataque desde que estás aquí, pero antes de eso aparecían varias veces al mes los vanir, siempre liderados por la bruja y el lobo, como si esperaran un error de nosotros.

"Extraño" pensó Loki al saber que desde su llegada no había habido ataques ¿Una especie de tregua? ¿Eso por qué?

-Asumiendo que el Fenrir es lo suficientemente rápido como para invadir el rayo del Bifrost antes de que Heimdall pudiera cerrarlo, entonces hay que asegurarnos de no necesitar nada que venga de nuestro hogar –la risa idiota del Concejero hizo fruncir el ceño del menor –no lo encuentro gracioso.

-Apenas eres un muchachito… ¿Acaso crees que no hemos pensado en esa opción? Pero no hay forma –sonrió el hombre con suficiencia, intentando vengarse de las humillaciones del _chiquillo malcriado _aquel.

-Claro que hay forma… -le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque sus ojos destellaban rabia, El Consejero volvió a ponerse serio y eso agradó a Loki -debemos tomar las aldeas que se encargan de proveer a la ciudad capital. Así atacamos dos puntos y resolvemos el problema de las provisiones por una parte, y por otra vamos quitando las bases del ejército de Vanaheim, en algún minuto se quedarán sin provisiones, eso ayudará en un asalto futuro; nos dará la ventaja. Ahora… estos días he notado que las tierras están increíblemente secas ¿No ha llovido estos años?

-Sólo un poco –comentó Odín.

-Eso acredita lo que me has contado del control mental que es ejercido sobre la familia real de Vanaheim –los ojos verdes del príncipes viajaron al rostro de su padre -estas tierras, a diferencia de Asgard o Midgard, funcionan con magia y todos sus cambios de estados y estaciones es gracias al gran poder de los vanir principales. La magia es una ciencia y como tal necesita el cerebro dispuesto a funcionar de forma productiva e inteligente, si alguien está metido en esa parte, sin permitirles procesar, lo único que conseguirá es que deje de funcionar como debía hacerlo. Eso nos jugará a favor cuando vayamos a conquistar estos poblados –tanto como El Consejero, como El Hechicero real se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas burlonas, haciendo que Loki frunciera las cejas.

-¿Qué pasa en esa _brillante_ cabeza, mi Príncipe? ¿Acaso no nota que lo obvio es que nos expulsen de las tierras? Somos invasores, no amigos, llegaremos con nuestras armas y sólo podremos quemar todo, luego de haber hurtado, para conseguir los resultados que señala.

-Idiotas –gruñó el moreno, realmente molesto –si realmente tienen escases de agua para sus cultivos y ganado, hasta nos compensarán por entrar. Lo haremos de forma pacífica, pero mostrando nuestro poderío militar para que no se permita ninguna rebeldía y luego ocuparé mi magia para mejorar sus problemas con el clima, no es tan difícil, incluso tú podrías hacerlo –comentó burlón al Mago Real -estarán realmente agradecidos, eso, más el punto de haber sido olvidados a por sus reyes, hará que nos vean como salvadores. Los aldeanos son fáciles de engañar, pero no por mucho tiempo, siempre hay algo que les indica las cosas, ya deben sospechar que pasa algo en el castillo.

-Haremos eso entonces –suspiró El Rey con cansancio y al moreno no se le pudo pasar nada más por la cabeza que lástima por su anciano padre. Cuando se pudo ver libre del ese dúo de incompetentes se acercó a Odín y lo miró de manera severa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado evitando el Sueño? –el hombre lo miró y luego negó levemente.

-Lo que realmente me preocupa es que no lo he estado evitando… no debería ocurrir aún, me siento agotado, pero no entiendo las reales causas, ni siquiera he sido capaz de tomar en mis manos esta guerra.

-Yo me encargaré desde ahora… hay algo aquí, Odín ¿Crees en los presentimientos? Es una tontera, un hombre de ciencia como yo no cree ni en la adivinación ni en cosas de ese estilo, pero desde que llegué aquí tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No he notado nada extraño.

-Y apuesto que el idiota de tu Mago real tampoco lo ha hecho… hay que tener magia de verdad para presentir otra fuente de esta –el ojo azul de su padre se posicionó sobre él, con duda. El moreno sólo negó –oh, claro que dije que fue un presentimiento, pero seamos realistas, no creo en esas cosas por lo que comencé a analizar la situación y pude llegar a dos conclusiones: primero, como había dicho antes, los presentimientos son cosas idiotas que no existen, segundo, debe haber una fuente mágica que me esté haciendo sentir así.

-¿Te puedes encargar de eso mientras yo dirijo las tropas?

-Bien si es lo que deseas, eso haremos.

El menor hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la carpa donde habían tenido la reunión y en cuanto lo hizo chocó de frente con Thor ¿Lo estaba esperando?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tú crees… que podamos hablar?

-Oh no, tú y yo no tenemos ningún tema que arreglar –gruñó enfilando sus pasos en dirección a su propia tienda para comenzar a investigar qué era lo que estaba sintiendo desde hacía cuatro meses -¿Acaso es realmente peligroso si a pesar de todo no ha atacado? –ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, pero de él dependían muchos hombres… se sentía absolutamente presionado.

Y debía admitirlo. No podía evitar sentirse alagado.

.

.

El primer pueblo que invadieron intentó levantarse en arma contra ellos, alzando rastrillos, antorchas y palas, a los asgardianos se le removió el corazón por una especie de orgullo ajeno ante tanta valentía. Los combatieron con fiereza porque era su forma de demostrar el respeto que les inspiraba esa rebelión sin futuro. Los derrotaron, pero evitaron de todas las formas el lastimarlos, eso habría sido abuso de poder y era una orden expresa de Odín. Dentro de todo ninguno de los hombres de ese pueblo tenían entrenamiento militar, sólo eran unos campesinos con muchas agallas y amor por su patria.

Loki apareció cuando la corta batalla había finalizado. Se bajó del caballo justo en el lugar donde se encontraba el hogar del jefe de la aldea y entró sin esperar presentación o permiso.

-Él es mi hijo, El Príncipe Loki –el moreno no se sorprendió de haberlos encontrado hablando de él, simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia y se quedó mirando a los presentes. Los ojos verdes viajaron por los dos hombres que estaban detrás del anciano jefe; eran jóvenes y robustos, una clara señal de que aún era una tensa reunión. Por parte de Odín estaban los dos _idiotas_ que se hacían llamar Mago y Concejero Real.

Sentado a la mano derecha estaba Thor.

Aprovechando la lejanía miró con adoración los cabellos rubios que resplandecían por la luz que entraba desde las ventanas.

Hermoso.

Desde que las suelas de sus zapatos se habían manchado con la tierra del campamento, él deseaba perderse en la abundante melena dorada como los campos de trigo… no creía extrañarlo tanto, pero la evidencia le demostraba lo contrario; deseaba acurrucarse en sus brazos, robar el aliento de sus labios. Su mente regresó a muchos años en el pasado, al inicio de su juventud, cuando se había tenido que tocar por primera vez por su propia mano, de manera imperiosa y caliente… así se sentía… con las hormonas revoloteando con desesperación por culpa de la autoritaria presencia de su hermano adoptivo.

De todas formas no era una opción y su cuerpo tendría que conformarse con eso.

No engañaría a Balder.

Su rostro inexpugnable no mostraban ninguna señal de los obscenos pensamientos que en ese momento florecían en su mente, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta que no estaba atento a la reunión. Despertó de sus desesperantes sueños y pudo notar que todos lo miraban ¿Estaban esperando una respuesta? Al parecer eso era, pero no tenía idea de lo que habían estado hablando.

-Sí –se arriesgó a decir y pudo ver como su padre sonreía complacido. Esa era la respuesta correcta, definitivamente. El problema era que no sabía a qué había accedido.

Él sería el destinado a ayudar con el clima y los cultivos.

"Menos mal que sólo fue eso, deberé poner más atención a lo que hago" se reprendió mientras entonaba un cántico midgardiano para invocar la lluvia, al tiempo que movía sus manos y el agua comenzaba a hacerse presente, bañando los campos que hacía un tiempo habían empezado a secarse por la escases de agua.

Al tercer día, mientras fertilizaba la tierra con plantas que jamás fueron utilizadas para eso y que los aldeanos ni siquiera sabían que existían, pudo sentir que el frío trato de los lugareños había cambiado a uno favorable. Estaban agradecidos. Alimentaron al ejército y los de mayor rango terminaron durmiendo bajo el techo de alguna casa cálida y confortable.

Los siguientes pueblos ni siquiera presentaron resistencia. Deseaban con desesperación la ayuda con las cosechas o curar a sus animales. Todo el reino dependía de la magia de la familia real, pero al parecer esta los había abandonado.

.

Loki se acurrucó entre las sábanas roídas por el tiempo, pero con un fuerte olor a jabón de rosas que le indicaban que estaban limpias, incluso le daba a sospechar que los estaban esperando.

El Rey de Asgard se estaba quedando junto a los príncipes en la casa del jefe de la última aldea a la cual habían _invadido_.

El moreno no podía dejar de pensar en los aldeanos que sin tener un cuadro completo de lo que ahí ocurría, habían sido involucrados en una injusta guerra. El ejército asgardiano, invadieran o no, finalmente habría ganado ventaja con el tiempo, ya que esos cultivos estaban destinados a jamás dar frutos y Vanaheim se habría quedado sin alimento.

De todas formas fue bueno que hubieran decidido _apoderarse _de las aldeas y fue una fortuna para estos; eran básicamente unos héroes y notaba como la gente los trataba como tal.

Dio dos vueltas, quedando enrollado en sus propias frazadas.

No podía dormir… claro que no podía hacerlo… ¿Cómo, si junto al aroma a rosas, invadía su espacio el olor del cuerpo de su hermano?

Una pieza doble fue designada para ellos y para su sorpresa Odín había permitido que eso ocurriese. Justo cuando debía comportarse como padre controlador no lo hacía.

Había hecho un buen trabajo evitándolo, sin importar qué tan ocupado estuviera, pero la suerte jamás había sido su aliada, _la muy maldita_ era una virtud de Thor y el rubio había hecho todo lo posible para encontrarse a solas con él, y una y otra vez lo había logrado, todo para luego comportarse como el idiota musculoso que era e intentara besarlo contra su voluntad.

Porque el que su mente se apagara un segundo y su cuerpo se derritiera ante el toque brusco de sus dedos no significaba que al segundo después de comportarse como doncella enamorada, no lo empujara amenazándolo con arrancarle los labios y quemarlos para que no osara tocarlo nuevamente.

Necesitaba un poco de aire; nada bueno podía salir de él y Thor encerrados en la misma habitación.

Seguramente su padre se estaba confiando por su actitud arisca, sumado al pequeño tamaño de la casa, él sabía que jamás podría cometer una indiscreción tan grande.

Se paró lo más silencioso que el catre viejo de madera le permitió y con un rechinido del suelo, bajó cada paso, alcanzó la puerta con bisagras oxidadas y salió de la habitación, con un molesto ruido. Era obvio que si Thor se había quedado dormido, ya no lo estaba.

Caminó en su amplio pantalón negro y una camisa holgada, a pesar del fresco aire que se podía sentir en las noches y escudriñó de manera torpe para intentar llegar a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua o algo que le permitiera dejar de pensar en el rubio. Simple distracción, no necesidad física.

_Idiota._

_Cobarde._

Arrancando como un muchachito asustado.

Y la _maldita_ cocina no aparecía ¿Es que tendría que enfilar al pozo por un poco de agua?

Se sintió avergonzado al notar que no le molestaba tanto la idea como debería haberlo hecho. Eso sería huir más lejos, centímetro a centímetro se podría alejar del primogénito.

No era tan pequeña la casa como él creía, aunque de todas formas no le tomó más de diez minutos encontrar la habitación en que estaba el alimento y las bebidas, se sirvió de una botella y quedó mirando el vaso de greda y el líquido barroso que intentaba ser potable. Lo miró con asco y desistió de la idea ¿Acaso eso estaba bebiendo esa pobre gente? No le extrañaba, el río estaba prácticamente seco y el pozo era lo único a mano para surtirse de agua.

Al parecer el pozo tampoco estaba en sus mejores momentos.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marchar intentando caminar lo más silencioso que el viejo piso de madera le permitía. Paso tras paso, intentando no chocar con nada, apenas iluminado con una esfera de color espectral, invocado con su magia. Apuró el paso cuando notó las escaleras que lo llevaba a la segunda planta, donde estaban ubicadas las habitaciones.

Fue cuando escuchó parte de una acalorada discusión. Con miedo de ser descubierto invocó un campo de invisibilidad y se quedó quieto para no meter ruido ¿Serían los dueños de casa? Si era así el quedarse parado como un _tonto_ sólo lo convertía en eso, además de en un entrometido. Lo que le molestaba es que los susurros airados los conocía.

Dónde.

_Dónde…_

"Espera ¿Ese que acaba de hablar no es mi padre?" pensó sorprendido, fue cuando asoció las voces anteriormente escuchadas "El Concejero y El Mago ¿Reclamándole a mi padre? ¡Qué falta de respeto!"

Se asomó solamente guiado por la indignación de ver los derechos de la familia real pasados a llevar por unos simples lacayos y decidió espiar qué tipo de conversación podía justificar un trato tan indigno al más alto mandatario de los nueve reinos.

-… no, no, entiéndanme ustedes a mí, me están pidiendo que recule y dé marcha atrás a todo lo que hemos ganado en esta guerra ¡Los consejos de Loki son inteligentes y certeros! No pueden ponerlos en dudas como si en este minuto estuviéramos perdiendo gracias a ellos –Loki frunció el ceño… ¿estaban hablando de él?

-Mi Rey -¿de quién era esa voz? Ambos _lamebotas_ sonaban exactamente igual –no estamos poniendo en duda las habilidades tácticas del príncipe, pero debe entender que sigue siendo un niño y no debería meterse en asuntos de adultos.

-Mi hijo no es un niño, ya tiene 17 años y es uno de los seres más inteligentes que conozco –el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír ante la defensa de Odín.

-Está bien, mi Señor, pero la táctica que habíamos conversado requería un poco más de tiempo, estaba casi lista, ahora no sé si podamos salvar algo de lo que hicimos en estos años.

-Primero, nuestro plan era acampar asustados de que un malvado lobo con poderes sobrenaturales, fuera a Asgard, segundo, si ya no sabemos si podemos retomar el anterior plan, con más razón vamos a seguir las indicaciones de mi hijo, ahora si me disculpan –la voz fue ronca y potente y rebotó por la casa, aunque apenas fue un _susurro_ imperioso. Por lo menos intentó sonar a susurro.

Tuvo que apartarse rápidamente de la puerta para no ser descubierto y chocar con el cuerpo grande y tenso del Rey, quien había dejado su puesto en una señal de dar por terminada la reunión. El moreno estuvo orgulloso. Por fin volvía a escuchar al Padre de Todo, en vez del viejo débil en el que se había convertido. Miró de reojo a la habitación y pudo notar la cara de los dos lisonjeros que rebalsaba preocupación.

¿Por qué deseaban retrasar todo?

Algo ahí lo estaba poniendo inquieto.

.

A Loki le sorprendió sentir que su hermano se removía intranquilo en la cama contigua. Se había despertado. Al parecer la guerra cambiaba su sistema perezoso y lo volvía marcial y disciplinado. El joven estaba listo para atacar ¿Lo habría escuchado en la noche? Obvio, los soldados asgardianos dormían con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado.

Metafóricamente hablando.

"Sería horriblemente grotesco verlos así" pensó, desviándose completamente de los asuntos importantes.

-Loki –susurró con suavidad el rubio y sus palabras le acariciaron de forma dañina los oídos, quiso soltar un ronroneo, pero se aguantó y fingió dormir. No deseaba de ninguna forma darle la posibilidad de hablar de manera íntima –Loki, te sentí moverte toda la noche, sé que cuando estás con insomnio pasas de largo ¿Necesito recordarte cuánto te conozco?

El moreno maldijo al rubio y sus sentidos de guerrero ¿Por qué en el Palacio Real de Asgard era tan fácil sortearlo? Era como si cambiara completamente para una situación de guerra.

-No me conoces tanto, he cambiado con mi estadía en el monasterio.

-Sigues siendo el mismo, Loki ¿Es necesario decirte que no he despegado mi vista de ti?

Con un suspiro el hechicero se sentó en la cama y miró de reojo a Thor, peinó con los dedos su negro cabello, levantó la cabeza hacia el techo un segundo y por fin se dio la fuerza para mirar de frente a su hermano.

-Bien… aquí estoy ¿Qué es lo tan importante que me debes decir? –el silencio se formó pesado entre ellos, el mayor no hallaba las palabras que deseaba usar, el menor sólo lo esperaba con rostro impasible.

-Aún estoy enamorado de ti –Loki pensó que podría mantenerse sereno ante cualquier cosa que el rubio pudiera decirle… falló horriblemente.

-¡No, Odinson! ¡No! ¡Sufrí mucho! ¿Sabes? ¡Mucho! ¡Y si piensas que con esa mierda volveré a tus brazos, debes estar mal de la cabeza al venir con esas cosas!

-Perdón… lo sé… soy un idiota, pero era un niño… me asusté realmente y no sólo por mí, me asusté por ti ¿Qué más podrían quitarte? No quería que nos arriesgáramos.

-Que conveniente pensamiento, hermano, creo que fue a destiempo, claro.

-En serio… sé que hice mal, pero ya han pasado tres años y no hay día que no me arrepienta de la errónea decisión que tomé.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Sólo me olvido de lo ocurrido? ¿De verdad, tan simple funciona todo en tu cabeza?

-Es mucho tiempo, hermano y no puedes estar enojado conmigo para siempre.

-Pruébame –gruñó el menor.

-Por favor, busquemos la paz, te extraño y no sólo hablo de amante… extraño a mi hermanito… a ese que revoloteaba por el palacio tiñendo el cabello de los criados y corrigiendo al Mago Real.

-Mago Real… -susurró despacio, de pronto sintió que una idea, que no tenía que ver con el tema, se incrustaba en su cerebro -¿No has notado que esos dos idiotas están más extraños que de costumbre? –necesitaba exteriorizarla.

-¿Qué dos idiotas? –lo miró confundido el rubio.

-El Mago y El Concejero…

-Ahora que lo dices… sus planes son tan malos que parece que los hacen a propósito, no sé cómo Padre acepta esas cosas.

-Está bajo el influjo de magia, estoy casi seguro de eso, pero no es tan obvio ni tan fuerte como el que mantiene Angrboda con los vanir… donde vamos hay algo dentro, como un _presentimiento_, que me hace notar un poder sutil, pero increíblemente fuerte.

-¿Sólo un presentimiento?

-No tengo nada más, Thor, un presentimiento y mis conclusiones científicas, las cuales no me molestaré en aclararlas… pero escúchame esto, necesito que me ayudes a investigar a esos dos hombres, porque claramente son nuestra llave para solucionar más cosas –pudo notar como los dos iris azules brillaban con emoción –bien, sé que quieres ganar puntos conmigo, este es el mejor momento para eso.

-¿Tendré recompensa?

-Quizá a tu hermano de vuelta, pero no te prometo nada.

-Eso es suficiente para mí.

.

Se arreglaron sin intercambiar palabras, no fue extraño que Loki se demorara más en alistarse, el rubio simplemente lo esperó con la boca cerrada y una expresión que no sugería discusiones. Ambos bajaron en el mismo silencio que alarmantemente rápido se estaba volviendo cómodo y fue cuando estaban a la mitad de la escalera cuando ambos príncipes sintieron un golpe seco y algo cayendo fuerte contra el piso de madera. Se miraron con gesto desconcertado y ambos corrieron al gran comedor viendo a Odín con el puño aún en alto, la cara de espanto del Mago Real y en el suelo al Concejero, con el cuerpo tiritando levemente y los ojos bañados en el más profundo terror, mirando desde abajo el rostro iracundo del Padre de Todo.

-¡No se te ocurra volver a insistir! –El Coronel de su ejército no pudo evitar sonreír de forma satisfactoria, aún así no hizo ningún comentario ni perdió su postura marcial. Se notaba que tampoco le agradaban.

-P-Perdón Su Majestad –el hombre se paró del suelo y mantuvo la miraba abajo, tiritando levemente, jamás había visto así de enfurecido al Rey… por lo menos no con él.

-¿Padre? –se adelantó Thor y tomó el antebrazo de Odín, este lo miró y le pasó la carta. Él era segundo al mando, debía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las manos toscas extendieron el papel frente de sus ojos y a medida que leía su gesto fue cambiando de la duda, a la indignación absoluta.

-¡Supongo que no aceptaste!

-¡Claro que no! ¡No pueden pedir a un príncipe asgardiano a cambio de una negociación a favor de nosotros! ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido! ¡Es una burla!

-No lo haremos –aclaró El Coronel, el cual Loki no podía recordar su nombre –si consiguieran eso de nuestras manos, con más razón lograrán sacarnos cosas menos valiosas… no es que un príncipe sea una cosa –se apuró a aclarar el hombre, mientras miraba el ojo perdido de Odín, se veía ido.

"Eysteinn" el menor recordó de pronto el nombre del hombre, no podía andar olvidando a las personas con las que tenía directa relación y con las que debía formar lazos "además claramente odia a los lamebotas" sonrió, el tipo le caía bien "debe ser el cansancio, generalmente tengo una mente privilegiada" intentó consolarse.

-Pero llevamos tres años de guerra –tartamudeó tímidamente El Consejero.

-¿Y quiénes son los culpables? –soltó el menor con tono burlón que fue empañado por una nota desentonada en medio la voz profunda que había adquirido en su adultez. Era molesto, había cambiado la voz hacía un año y medio, pero aún, cada cierto tiempo, soltaba esos chillidos molestos; _paciencia ya pasarán,_ había dicho El Gran Sabio y él en general la tenía, pero no era agradable que fallada en medio de esas discusiones importantes, menos cuando intentaba ridiculizar a ese par de idiotas –como sea –murmuró avergonzado, con el claro propósito de cambiar el tema -¿Nadie piensa mostrarme la carta o tendré que trabajar sobre lo que he oído de ustedes? No es que no hayan sido reveladores, tengo claro más o menos de qué va todo esto –con gesto cansado retiró una silla y se sentó cruzando las piernas y poniendo rostro de estudiado desinterés.

Todos se miraron sin atreverse a hablar, ningún movimiento o algún comentario. Sólo la fastidiosa sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse de los labios de los dos _aduladores_ de Odín. Si no hubiera sido porque El Consejero tenía cada vez más y más negro el ojo izquierdo, de seguro habría explotado en rabia al verlos faltar el respeto a un príncipe, pero el moretón lo tenía de un claro buen humor.

-¿Nadie? –volvió a insistir, pero sólo consiguió el mismo resultado –bien… según lo que entendí están pidiendo que Thor vaya a Vanaheim a cambio de la posibilidad de acabar la guerra… es increíble lo que voy a decir, pero estoy de acuerdo con estos dos seres de ahí, no podían ser siempre tan idiotas… es una gran oportunidad, claramente tenemos una ventaja en este minuto, pero ellos son hechiceros y los asgardianos depende más de su energía física que de la cerebral, sin ofender – aclaró inmediatamente que no intentaba molestarlos, no era el minuto –no puedo volver a restablecer el nivel de energía de los hombres heridos, desde un principio conseguí trabajar con tantos soldados sólo por fuerza de voluntad… nuestra mayor arma: la energía física, vuelve a estar en picada y seguimos en sus tierras. Por otra parte los vanir no van a asesinar a ningún miembro de la familia real asgardiana si nos aseguramos de que el trono de los nueve reinos seguirá siendo de Asgard ya que hay más herederos, además una cosa es declarar una guerra por lo que se cree "correcto ", otra es mandar a asesinar abiertamente a una persona importante, ahí no sólo se meterían con los asgardianos, sino que además con elfos y enanos también. Thor no estará en problema con esa gente. Eso es uno. Segundo: es la oportunidad de saber qué demonios está ocurriendo en ese palacio, claramente la familia real no son ellos mismos, si esa tal Angrboda es la culpable, tenemos que asegurarnos que no vuelva a ser una amenaza. Alguien tan poderoso como para someter a una familia completa que domina ese nivel increíble de magia, es un gran peligro…

Odín miró a Loki impactado mientras este hablaba y hacía establecer su punto de vista. Cuando por fin reaccionó, decidió toser para interrumpirlo y al tener por fin la atención de los ojos verdes se dio cuenta que no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, siempre sería difícil hablar con el menor de sus hijos, pero no era el minuto para dudar, en ese momento él era un Rey, no un padre.

-Loki, estás absolutamente errado. Ellos no quieren a Thor, ellos te quieren a ti –el anciano hombre sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver el rostro del moreno pasando de una consternación absoluta a uno profundamente herido.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

Thor caminaba de un lado a otro de la carpa militar que se había armado con el fin de tener un lugar apartado de cualquier vanir y poder montar estrategias con el menor margen de error y con mayor seguridad en que ganarían. Incluso se encontraba apartada de sus aliados.

Los pasos del rubio eran largos, potentes, furiosos e impetuosos, su lenguaje corporal gritaba _guerra,_ al tiempo que el gesto abrumado no le había dejado el rostro desde que supo la noticia. Sif, Hogun, Volstagg y Fandral sólo miraban desde sus puestos con aire alarmado, pero silenciosos y empáticos.

-Deberías hablar con él para detenerlo –la voz del último sonó desesperada y por el gesto de sorpresa que este había puesto al escucharse a sí mismo, sus amigos adivinaron que aquello había sido accidental e involuntario.

-No quiere escucharme –murmuró el príncipe mirando con cierto recelo a su mejor amigo.

-Trata –el timbre de voz rozaba en la impotencia y Thor no pudo evitar preguntarse por los sentimientos que Fandral profesaba a Loki.

-Él está decidido a ir al castillo de Vanaheim –interrumpió Sif –lo intenté, creí que me escucharía, pero se siente responsable por el fin de la guerra y no puedo culparlo.

-Pero se ve aterrado –comentó Hogun con el mismo de tono serio y plano que utilizaba para todo lo demás en su vida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Volstagg, sorprendido por la afirmación y todos miraron al otro haciéndose la misma muda interrogante.

-El brillo en sus ojos… es de miedo… -notó que los demás lo observaban llenos de dudas y decidió extender la información –hoy, lo vi salir de la casa en la que se están quedando con rostro sereno e inexpresivo, pero sus ojos, al contrario, eran una mezcla imposible entre el frío calculador que produce el terror, como aquel que mata para defenderse sin que le tiemble el pulso, ni siquiera por compasión, y a la vez el calor sofocante de la adrenalina, como si sus músculos quemaran por arrancar, igual que un cervatillo asustado; todo latido, sudor y bochornos.

-Tienes razón –murmuró Sif –sus ojos son diferentes, él no quiere ir a pesar de no permitirse dudar ¿Qué dice El Rey?

-Al principio no quería permitirlo, pero por insistencia de mi hermano terminó delegando toda la responsabilidad a la decisión de este.

-¡Prácticamente lo está empujando a ir, aceptando eso tan fácil! Es obvio que Loki no quiere cargar con las muertes que esta guerra pueda traer si se extiende ¡Quién en su sano juicio lo querría! –reclamó la guerrera mientras se paraba para acentuar su indignación.

-Tienes que hablar con él –volvió a insistir Fandral –aunque sea intentarlo.

-¡Rayos! ¡Bien! ¡Iré y que sea lo que Las Nornas quieran!

El príncipe salió sin voltear y perdiéndose de los cuatro rostros que sonreían satisfechos y aliviados. Cuando llegó frente a la habitación que ambos compartían suspiró con pesadez y empujó la puerta. Pudo ver a su hermano arreglando sus pertenencias en un pequeño baúl de caoba y oro. Se acercó con paso ligero y perdió toda la resolución que había ganado con la arenga de sus amigos.

-Loki -lo encaró, pero sus manos temblaban nerviosas y su voz filtraba un grado de temor.

-Ahora no Thor, debo dejar todo listo antes de la reunión con Odín, mañana a primera hora debo marchar a Vanaheim y si Las Nornas quieren, se dará por terminada esta absurda guerra.

-No vayas –le suplicó el rubio y Loki por primera vez se volteó a verlo.

-Sabes que no puedo escapar.

-Entonces llévame contigo –el rostro perturbado del moreno era un reflejo de su corazón caótico, que latía desesperado en busca de energía para negarse.

-Imposible –susurró con voz quebrada, muy lejano a la seguridad que había mostrado delante de todos.

Su hermano mayor aún lo ponía nervioso, especialmente si se proponía cuidarlo de manera sobre-protectora y romántica. Le recordaba tiempos pasados que aún dolían.

-No lo es, es natural que un príncipe lleve un escolta, especialmente si va con el enemigo en una misión diplomática.

-¡Pero no se lleva al príncipe heredero como guardia personal! ¡¿Estás loco?! Nos tendrían a los dos sucesores del trono y por lo tanto a Asgard en sus manos.

-Por lo mismo los vanir no pondrán problemas en que yo vaya, tendrían la ventaja estratégica con eso.

-Eso es irresponsable, Thor, incluso para ti.

-No quiero dejarte solo, mi compromiso contigo va mucho más allá que convertirme en Rey o no.

-Que no te oiga Odín.

-Él lo debe saber.

-Bien, entonces supongamos que es una buena idea, lo que claramente no es ¿Cómo le explicarás a Odín tan repentino actor de amor fraternal? ¡¿Acaso crees que es idiota?! ¡Lo primero que hará va a ser pensar que nos acostamos juntos!

- …no me molesta que lo piense…

-¡Porque a ti no te enviaron a una cárcel en medio de las montañas! ¡No renunciaste a nada! … oh, claro… a nada excepto a mí, eso no te costó ¿Cierto?... Pues ¡Noticias! No necesito la protección de nadie y si así fuera llamaría a Balder para que viniera en mi apoyo.

Los ojos verdes relampagueaban con furia, como dos bosques incendiándose. Thor sólo podía mirarlo con las manos apretadas y los labios fuertemente juntos, con la mandíbula tiritando por la presión.

-Te estás acostando con él –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación dolida y enojada. El moreno sonrió con sorna, saboreando cada detalle de la herida que estaba abriendo.

Deseaba verlo sangrar.

-Desde hace más de dos años que me estoy cogiendo a tu hermano –comentó con rosto _inocente._

-¡Mientes! –gritó y lo empujó contra la muralla, arrancándole un quejido por el dolor del golpe –eres un enfermo –le ladró, rabioso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por el incesto? –murmuró con voz burlonamente dulce –oh, Thor, creí que ese tipo de moralidad no se discutía entre nosotros ¿O es porque es un hombre?... Oh… ¡Ya sé! ¿Es porque te estaba engañando? No, no, no, querido Thor, eso es imposible –le sonrió de forma melosa antes de cambiar el rostro por uno desfigurado por la furia -¡Porque tú te encargaste de terminar nuestra relación! –terminó con voz cargada de veneno.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Terminé contigo porque quería tenerte de vuelta en Asgard! Le supliqué a Padre que te regresara a casa, pero dijo que no se quería arriesgar –el rubio estaba desesperado, gesticulando con las manos, los labios pálidos y temblorosos, como si tuviera frío, la culpabilidad se había adueñado de sus facciones masculinas y nobles –Loki… si es que te fallé… ¡Qué digo! ¡Es obvio que lo hice! Pero soy un idiota y tú siempre lo has sabido, yo era el mayor, pero tú tenías la madurez; no supe manejar la situación y te lastimé, era joven y era idiota –el menor le dio una mirada significativa y el otro rió suave –bien, aún más que ahora… intenté hacer las cosas bien, realizar lo que se supone correcto y sólo empeoré todo.

El hechicero fijó sus verdes ojos brillantes sobre él y se estremeció al ver al _gran_ Thor disminuido y con el corazón desnudo frente e él, su alma frágil como cristal, bajo esa piel llena de cicatrices que hablaban de crueles guerras y los músculos fuertes como el hierro forjado por los enanos.

Levantó unas de sus manos y ni siquiera se sorprendió al notar que tiritaban, con sus finos dedos de escriba acarició la mejilla bronceada del mayor.

Por primera vez vio que no fue la única víctima de ese gran error.

-Oh, Thor –lo abrazó fuerte y se sorprendió al sentir como el mayor sollozaba en silencio; nunca lo había visto llorar –Thor, no podemos regresar a ser amantes, pero podemos intentar ser hermanos.

-Siempre fuimos buenos en eso –susurró el rubio mientras dejaba que el moreno le limpiara las lágrimas.

-Así tendremos que enfrentarnos a Odín para que te permita acompañarme, pero primero terminaré de arreglar las cosas.

.

En cuanto bajaron y Thor le expuso a Odín sus intenciones, el "no" se plantó en el rostro del Padre de todo.

-Imposible –fue la respuesta verbal, exactamente lo que había dicho Loki al principio. El Concejero y el Mago asintieron con énfasis –ya es peligroso enviar a uno de mis hijos con el enemigo, se me hace imposible que dos corran esa suerte.

-Con todo respeto, padre –el menor de los príncipes dejó caer esa última palabra de forma suave, ocurrente y casual –si tu preocupación es sobre el heredero del trono, no somos sólo dos, sino tres y el tercero está a salvo muy lejos de aquí y eso los vanir lo saben, porque conocieron a Balder cuando fueron a pedirme consejo. Si lo vemos desde el espejo de Vanaheim, es más factible matar a un príncipe asgardiano y no a dos, especialmente al futuro Padre de Todo… la presencia de Thor estará cuidando de mi integridad, por otra parte no puedo llevar a un guardia sin que se viera sospechoso o un reto contra mis "captores" y Thor es uno de los hombres más fuertes que conozco.

Odín lo observó un segundo y tosió levemente incómodo.

_Demasiado inteligente para el bien de los demás._ El Rey siempre lo había dicho. Meditó las locas palabras del menor y a pesar de lo ridícula de la situación, todo su argumento era correcto.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Thor?

-Padre, no podría vivir tranquilo si supiera que mi hermano está en peligro.

-Bien, alisten sus cosas, los vanir tendrán que comprender que el que vayan dos en vez de un príncipe, es condición asgardiana para hacer algún trato productivo.

-¡Rey, es una locura! –chilló el Concejero, pero ojo del Padre de Todo le lanzó una severa mirada, de advertencia que lo hizo callar.

Ambos hermanos ocultaron una sonrisa hasta que se encontraron fuera de la casa.

-Lo único que lamento es que ya no estarás aquí para vigilar a esos dos –murmuró Loki, genuinamente preocupado por su padre.

-Yo no estaré, pero hay cuatro valientes soldados que también detestan a esos tipos.

-Tienes toda la razón, Thor –el menor lo miró con ojos afilados y burlones -¡Increíblemente tienes la razón!

-¡Ey!

.

.

Las puertas del castillo de Vanaheim se abrieron mágicas e imponentes ante el paso de los caballos que transportaban a los príncipes asgardianos.

Ignoraron las miradas curiosas de los ciudadanos y llegaron a la entrada del gran coloso blanco, donde desmontaron y se enfrentaron a la solitaria figura que los esperaba.

Loki miró alrededor y se sorprendió al no ver a ningún miembro de la casa real, sólo a aquella mujer de cabellos rubios y mirada clara, que lo observaba con devoción.

Ambos príncipes desmontaron.

-Mi Señor –murmuró humilde, mientras se arrodillaba a sus pies –Mi Señor Loki, por fin podemos disfrutar de su presencia.

Ambos asgardianos se miraron sorprendidos y el moreno intentó hablar, aclarando su garganta, nervioso por aquel trato, hasta que encontró el tono seguro que siempre usaba y se le estaba haciendo tan esquivo en ese minuto.

-Disculpe… ¿Nos conocemos?

-¡Cierto! Perdone mi lapsus, con la emoción de tenerlo frente mío he olvidado presentarme; mi nombre es Angrboda.

-¡Eres la hechicera que ha mantenido en trance a los reyes de este mundo! –culpó Thor, saliendo de su estado catatónico y sorprendido, la mujer lo miró, por fin reparando en él e hizo un gesto dolorosamente incómodo, como si su presencia quemara.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

-Es mi guardia personal.

-¿Un príncipe heredero como guardia de un marginado que ha vivido en el exilio de las montañas? ¿Debo creer eso?

-Tú… cómo… -los ojos verdes de Loki la miraron atónitos.

-Sé muchas más cosas sobre Usted de lo que realmente piensa… ¡Preparen una alcoba de invitados para el príncipe Thor! Por mientras arreglamos eso, quizá quieran relajarse y comer algo.

-Pensé que éramos prisioneros –murmuró el moreno.

-No Señor, son los portadores de la paz.

.

.

Loki miraba a Thor que se movía incómodo en el balcón de su habitación. Él también lo estaba. No tenía sentido el trato privilegiado que estaban recibiendo, las palabras amables, la devoción incondicional.

-Preferiría quedarme aquí, contigo, este lugar me llena de desconfianza –la voz dura del rubio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Aún así están acomodando una habitación para ti, claramente no quieren que estemos juntos.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que no soy bienvenido? No debo ser tú para notarlo.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido –dijo antes de hacer aparecer con magia un libro que guardaba entre sus valijas.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Te sentarás a leer y olvidarás nuestra misión?

-Thor, es _mi_ misión y no pienso andar de intruso a plena luz del día, pudiendo ser más precavido hacerlo de noche.

-¡No me puedo quedar quieto!

-Tu error, hermano, practica la calma, es más que una virtud, es necesario para ganar batallas y tú serás rey en un futuro.

-Eres realmente de admirar –Loki volteó a verlo, esperando algún signo de ironía, pero en los ojos azules del príncipe heredero sólo se reflejaba la sinceridad.

-En la noche iré a buscarte, te enseñaré el delicado arte de las travesuras y el engaño.

El rubio no alcanzó a responder antes de que a la habitación entraran dos muchachas exageradamente maquilladas y con generosos escotes a la vista, ambas se miraron de manera cómplice y se agarraron de los musculosos brazos de Thor.

-Príncipe, hemos venido a enseñarle su habitación –dijo una, ignorando completamente al moreno.

-Seremos sus siervas personales, las encargadas de hacer realidad cualquier capricho –esas palabras tenían claras segundas intenciones. Ambas se miraron y soltaron una risita desagradable que hizo a Loki fruncir el ceño ¿Cortesanas trabajando en el castillo? Eso debía ser un truco. De pronto se sintió ofendido: querían engañar al rey de las tretas con algo idiotamente obvio.

-Hermano –murmuró el mayor como pidiendo ayuda, pero dejándose arrastrar obedientemente, eso sólo enojó más al otro príncipe que con un movimiento de mano cubrió de hielo resbaloso el suelo, provocando que los tres cayeran con un sonoro grito.

El menor sonrió ante eso, ya arreglaría cuentas con esas mujerzuelas… sólo esperaba que su hermano no se dejara seducir. Sería doble estándar de su parte el haberse mostrado celoso con Balder en la mañana, para correr a los brazos de dos prostitutas en la tarde.

Llegada la noche el moreno cerró su libro, dejó la bandeja con su cena intacta sobre el escritorio y conjuró una capa de invisibilidad para sortear el espacio entre su cuarto y el de su hermano mayor. Se asomó apenas abriendo la puerta, para no hacer ruido y sonrió al verlo solo, recostado en la cama, mirando el techo con rostro aburrido.

Con un simple hechizo se hizo visible y adoptó la forma de una de las cortesanas que había visto con anterioridad.

-Príncipe Thor ¿No desea que le prepare un baño?

-No, gracias… deberías tocar antes de entrar a la habitación de alguien –la miró de reojo –y si vienes para ofrecerme tu cuerpo, ya te dije a ti y a tu amiga que no deseo sus favores carnales.

-Si me lo permite, yo puedo encargarme de que cambie de opinión –murmuró _la chica,_ de forma coqueta.

-Ese es el asunto, no te lo voy a permitir –contestó tajante.

La risa de Loki sonó clara, ajena y femenina.

-Vamos príncipe, no sea un amargado –se acercó y de forma atrevida se trepó a la cama para subirse a sus caderas.

-¡Condenada niña! ¡Te dije que no! Yo no golpeo a las mujeres, pero si me sigues acosando, ni la furia de Odín podrá detenerme –la chica se mostró sorprendida y de pronto cambió el gesto, desfigurándose de miedo.

-¡Ya! ¡Espera! –el hechicero regresó a su forma original y miró a Thor desconcertado –soy yo… tan violento, hermano ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿De verdad ibas a golpear a una mujer?

-Era una ramera –bufó molesto.

-¡Era una mujer, sin importar su trabajo!

-Sólo iba a amenazarla para que dejara de molestar, a la única mujer que he golpeado es a Sif y hay que decir que la afrenta me ha costado muy cara y dolorosa.

-¿Has golpeado a Sif?

-Por prácticas o tontos juegos de hombres ¿Por qué te transformaste en esa chica?

-Porque me gustan las bromas… -murmuró no tan convencido de la respuesta dada.

-¿O estabas celoso de que me hubiera acostado con ellas y decidiste ponerme a prueba?

-¡Claro que no! –las mejillas de Loki se colorearon en rojo y frunció el ceño de forma involuntaria.

-¡Claro que sí! Ese rostro lo pones sólo cuando eres atrapado en una travesura.

-No me fastidies, Thor.

-Intento no hacerlo, pero me das material gratuito.

-¡Eres insufrible! –la carcajada cristalina del rubio resonó por toda la habitación.

-Te sigo gustando ¿No es así? Por mucho que lo ocultes no puedes sacarme de tu cabeza –el hechicero lo miró serio.

-¿Acaso tú has dejado de pensar en mí?

-Ni un solo día.

-Esa es tu respuesta… no es fácil… no negaré mis sentimientos, creo que a este punto sólo haría que toda la tensión aumentara y termináramos matándonos o cayendo nuevamente en la cama del otro y ninguna de las opciones es aceptable para mí.

-¿Es por Balder? –murmuró herido.

-Y por respeto a mi dignidad.

-Cuando comencé nuestra relación siempre creí que todo terminaría bien, nunca pude ver las cosas en perspectiva, perdón por eso.

-No es tarde para hacerlo, aún somos príncipes y aún somos hermanos…no podemos querernos de otra forma porque todo terminará mal nuevamente.

-¿Pero sí puedes estar con Balder? Te recuerdo que también es un príncipe y tu hermano.

-Pero nadie sabe que existe, automáticamente el riesgo se suprime al mínimo.

-No es justo.

-Nada de esto lo es –el rubio llevó una mano a la pálida mejilla del otro y lo miró fijamente con un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

-Yo quiero estar contigo.

-Te dije que sólo podría ofrecerte mis sentimientos fraternales.

-Y aún así estás sobre mis caderas como en los años en que estábamos juntos –Loki se alarmó al notar que era cierto e inmediatamente intentó levantarse sin éxito, porque las manos fuertes del rubio fueron más rápidas y lo amarraron de la cintura.

-No tienes por qué huir… ni siquiera intentaré besarte –el moreno dejó de luchar y se dejó guiar por Thor hasta terminar acostado sobre su pecho.

-Yo sólo vine a buscarte para que fuéramos a investigar.

-Te aseguro, hermano, que estaremos un buen tiempo aquí, si lo hacemos mañana en vez de hoy día, no cambiará absolutamente en nada la situación.

-Sólo te estás aprovechando.

-¡Oh no! ¡Sólo intento protegerte como buen guardia personal! –rió entre dientes y el menor sólo giró sus ojos en señal de desaprobación-

-Bien, pero mañana saldremos.

-Claro, mañana sí.

No sospecharon lo errado de las palabras de Thor.

.

.

Cuando Loki abrió los ojos se sorprendió al notar la mirada severa que Angrboda le dirigía a él. Parpadeó un par de veces y aún idiota por el sueño, se tardó en notar que el cuerpo tibio de su hermano dormido, le servía de colchón.

Saltó a un costado como si Thor quemara y de golpe le llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior; se había dejado llevar y eso no era correcto. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en parecer menos histérico de lo que en realidad se sentía y dirigió su atención a las mujeres que estaban ahí, de espectadoras.

-Buenos días ¿Qué se le ofrece tan temprano?

-Mandé a mis siervas a ofrecer ayuda al príncipe Thor para bañarse y vestirse, pero regresaron pronto para decirme que los encontraron durmiendo juntos, Mi Señor.

-Sólo dormíamos –murmuró molesto el moreno, no entendía por qué debía justificarse.

-Eso veo –susurró la bruja y un ronquido, por parte del mayor de los príncipes, desconcertó a los presentes.

Loki se sintió indignado de que su hermano pudiera dormir inerte como un tronco caído, de forma tan profunda, mientras él tenía que lidiar con ese incómodo momento en presencia de las mujeres.

-Príncipe –volvió a hablar Angrboda –de todas formas deseaba conversar con usted –hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y él supuso que aquello no era opcional por lo que se paró arreglando un poco su pelo y sus ropas –chicas… ustedes encárguense del príncipe heredero –siguió a Loki hasta la entrada y miró con rostro severo a las dos mujeres –y esta vez háganlo bien o asumirán las consecuencias.

Las dos prostitutas agacharon la cabeza en un acto sumiso de asentimiento y rogaron en voz baja su piedad.

Angrboda sonrió satisfecha y se alejó sin dignarse a dirigir ninguna palabra más.

.

Dos figuras delgadas y altas se pasearon por los pasillos del palacio, brillantes y gloriosos. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un cuarto amplio pero austeramente adornado, a diferencia del resto del edificio.

El príncipe asgardiano observó la cama perfectamente tendida y un escritorio en un rincón; tomó la silla hecha de madera de pino y se acomodo mirando a la mujer frente a él: su sorprendente altura, casi alcanzándolo a él mismo, sus dedos de pianista, su rostro duro que extrañamente se suavizaba cuando posaba los ojos sobre él. Ella se paseó por la habitación como deseando despejar su mente, el moreno pudo adivinar que su actitud dominante sólo era una máscara y el ser inseguro que se descubría ante él era su verdadera personalidad.

-¿Necesitas tiempo? ¿Estás segura que deseas hacer esto hoy? Somos _rehenes_,disponemos de todo el futuro para esto.

-¡No! Ya no hay tiempo… Mi Señora está ansiosa por verlo.

-¿Tu señora? ¿Verme a mí?

-Sí… debo invocar el portal y luego de eso nos debemos ir.

-¿Ir? ¡¿Y qué pasará con la familia real de Vanaheim?!

-Ellos quedarán libres de mi magia en cuanto nos vayamos.

-¿Y Thor?

-Mis sirvientas se encargarán de él y luego podrá regresar a Asgard.

-No entiendo nada, Angrboda ¿A dónde se supone que nos llevará al portal?

-A Helheim, nos encontraremos con Mi Señora Hela, Reina de los muertos.

La bruja sacó una tela que cubría un gran espejo de cuerpo entero, con un marco de plata, adornado con runas antiguas que ni siquiera Loki podía distinguir, invocó un conjuro y el cristal comenzó a brillar de un color negro profundo e inestable y se dejó arrastrar sin poder salir de la sorpresa.

.

Si a Loki le hubieran dicho que el destino final de su misión diplomática sería caminar por los pantanosos y fríos caminos del Niflheim, en dirección al Hel, se habría reído en la cara de la persona y habría visitado la biblioteca del Palacio de Vanaheim para ignorarlo; eso habría querido hacer con Angrboda, por lo menos.

Todo eso era _ilógico_ y aún así sus siempre impecables botas negras estaban manchadas de un barro oscuro y apestoso.

Ni siquiera se había preguntado si había una forma más rápida de llegar y todas las dudas que tenía sobre aquella extraña entrevistan eran blanqueadas por la sorpresa y el temor que le generaba aquel lugar.

No supo cuánto caminaron, pero su cuerpo le reclamaba con dolorosa insistencia lo cansado que estaba; seguramente habían pasado días, aunque en ese lugar tan oscuro y vacío era imposible saberlo con exactitud. Loki agradecía que pararan cada cierto tramo para sentarse y comer las provisiones que la bruja había empacado o a dormir cada vez que encontraban un lugar más seco y firme.

El moreno seguía sorprendido, pero su rápida mente fue martillada con la monotonía del viaje y todas las emociones y dudas simplemente se redujeron a un profundo aburrimiento demostrado con un gesto de fastidio que al final del trayecto se había cincelado como en piedra sobre su rostro.

Angrboda lo notó y sonrió enternecida.

-Mi Señor, paciencia, ya estamos por llegar.

-No me parece que estemos cerca de salir de este oscuro lugar.

-Si agudiza sus sentidos podrá notar que nos adentramos a otro paisaje –el asgardiano la miró sin ganas de complacerla y sólo cedió al ver en su fino rostro un brillo de súplica.

-Bien –murmuró de mala gana y se dispuso a prestar atención –mis ojos no logran ver mucho, pero mi piel nota como poco a poco el doloroso frío se transforma en calidez, escucho quejidos a lo lejos… parecen lamentos, y el olor… huele a azufre, sangre y algo más… cuerpos descompuestos.

-Bienvenido al Hel –la bruja miró el gesto asqueado del príncipe y negó con la cabeza –no es tan malo cuando se acostumbra.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros, no era mucho lo que podían hacer.

Loki fue descubriendo poco a poco, una fascinación morbosa que se formaba dentro de él cuando veía almas vagando por el camino y cuerpos pútridos y agusanados, transitando, gimiendo dolorosamente su letanía.

¿Cómo podían observar esas cuencas sin ojos? ¿Saber el camino exacto? ¿Cómo se podían seguir moviendo si sus músculos y tendones habían sucumbido bajo las fauces de los gusanos?

Un espíritu atravesó su cuerpo, como si no lo hubiera visto y Loki lanzó un grito nervioso al sentir el hierro frío de la muerte penetrar en su pecho.

-¿Qué es esto? Pensé que Hela era más bondadosa con las almas.

-No fueron gente que mereciera ser tratada bien… los mentirosos, ladrones y asesinos son guiados hasta Nastrand; una playa donde hay serpientes que escupen veneno día y noche, quemando sus carnes descompuestas y llenando el aire de gases tóxicos que derriten sus ojos y sus fosas nasales… si tiene suerte lo llevaré ahí –dijo con algo de burla.

-Oh, no, gracias… de todas formas si muero iré directamente a ese lugar destinado a los mentirosos.

Angrboda rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no pasará eso…. Además hay un abismo donde sufren los hechiceros de magia negra –insinuó con algo de malicia, aunque no demasiada, para no faltarle el respeto.

-¿Acaso deberé dividirme cuando muera?

Ambos rieron, pero eso se cortó de golpe cuando escucharon gruñir a un ser con voz potente y de ultratumba. Los ladridos comenzaron a resonar alrededor de ellos, mientras la niebla poco a poco reveló la silueta monstruosa de un perro gigante y horrible. Loki quedó helado cuando el negro ser se le acercó babeando rabia y mostrando los dientes.

-Extienda su mano –le ordenó la bruja, pero estaba congelado por el miedo -¡Hágalo!

El moreno alargó el brazo, con el pulso descontrolado y el corazón latiendo de forma desesperada por culpa del miedo. El monstruo se acercó a él de forma amenazante, pero en cuanto sintió el olor desistió de su intento de ataque y se echó a los pies de Loki, con la cabeza y las orejas bajas mientras movía su enorme cola en señal de alegría.

-¿Pero… qué? –miró a la mujer y esta le señaló que acariciara al perro, este lo hizo y el horrible animalejo lloriqueó de alegría, antes de terminar sobre su espalda para que el moreno le rascara el vientre –extraño…

-Ya entenderá –susurró ella de forma enigmática, antes de seguir el camino.

Se toparon de frente con un río de tormentosas aguas turbias, con una corriente alarmantemente fuerte que arrastraba armas ensangrentadas y peligrosas.

-El Río Gjöll.

-Veo que Mi Señor lo conoce –sonrió ella.

-Claro que ninguna información exacta –se contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos y continuó -igual que todo sobre el Hel, pero en una cosa están todos de acuerdo… el río es infranqueable.

-Equivocados –la mujer soltó una risita y con un movimiento de la mano las aguas se separaron dejándolos pasar ante el atónito gesto del moreno.

-… cómo… -fue lo único que consiguió articular Loki.

-Magia, una que aún no conoce.

A medida que entraban al Reino de los Muertos, el olor a descomposición y azufre se intensificaba hasta volverse intoxicante.

-Mi Señor –la mujer se preocupó y lo sentó en una roca, mientras el príncipe intentaba aguantar las arcadas.

-No sé si pueda seguir…

-Oh, claro que puede… créame que este lugar es más suyo que de cualquiera de estos cadáveres.

Loki ni siquiera se preguntó qué significaban esas palabras, en cambio se limitó a asentir y a pararse de su lugar para caminar a tropezones hasta que se encontró de frente a un castillo hecho de sombras, pero tan real como un muro de rocas.

Se dejó guiar por Angrboda hasta una sala fría y oscura que le recordaba el inicio del viaje en el Niflheim. Caminó a tientas y de pronto el miedo de ver a aquel horrible ser del inframundo, le heló la sangre. Según las leyendas asgardianas Hela era una bella mujer de la cintura hacia arriba, mientras que desde la cintura a sus pies, sus ropas desgarradas dejaban ver las piernas en descomposición eterna, huesos, venas sangrantes, imposible de cauterizar y gusanos agujereando la carne putrefacta hasta el final de los tiempos.

Una parte de él sólo quería arrancar de aquella tierra de horrores, la otra estaba morbosamente extasiada con lo que sus ojos veían.

Frente a él se reveló un hermoso y tétrico trono negro, creado con los huesos carbonizados de antiguas víctimas _–muy __obvio __-_ y sentada sobre él había una mujer sensual, de cuerpo exuberante, ataviada con una oscura armadura y coronada con una máscara con puntas onduladas y que no dejaban ver su rostro, aunque por sus labios negros y carnosos, él adivinaba que debía seguir el patrón de esa erótica silueta.

Jamás se había sentido tan atraído hacia una mujer.

Las piernas de Loki temblaron y terminó arrodillado frente a ella, sometido ante tanta imponencia, con la cabeza gacha, mareado por la cantidad de poder y sensualidad que desprendía esa pálida piel.

-De pie Príncipe de Jotunheim –habló con voz potente y autoritaria.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Sé más de lo que tú piensas, te conozco como nadie más podría, ni podrá hacerlo.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –esa situación comenzaba a intimidarlo.

-Te traigo en vida al Reino de los Muertos, porque este es tu real hogar; ni Jotunheim, donde vive tu cruel padre biológico, ni Asgard con el Padre de Todo que no tiene contemplaciones para mostrar favoritismos. Este es tu lugar en los nueve reinos ¡Es tiempo que desempeñes el importante papel que el destino se encargó de poner en tus hombros!

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron en comprensión y la sangre comenzó a hervirle.

-¡¿No piensan que es demasiado?! ¡Una guerra completa para traerme aquí! –se levantó con dignidad, apretando los puños y la mandíbula –¡involucraron dos importantes reinos! ¡Por un capricho simple e incomprensible!

-Tarde o temprano los seres mueren –contestó Hela con tranquilidad y actitud fría.

-¡Lo que no significa promover eso por una tontería!

-Mi Señor –intervino Angrboda –usted siempre ha pensado que hay gente insignificante que vale la pena sacrificar por un bien mayor; nosotros lo hemos traído por su bien ¡Ya no necesitará arrancar nunca más! ¡Nosotras lo cuidaremos!

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Están locas?! ¡No me pienso quedar! –gritó el moreno, perdiendo como nunca su compostura y olvidándose de la diplomacia y la conveniencia.

La misma Reina de los Muertos se quedó un segundo en silencio, como si recordara algo y luego negó con la cabeza cuando encontró lo que buscaba en su mente.

-Es demasiado arriesgada esa idea que tienes para liberar a Balder, no saldrá bien.

-Debo intentarlo –murmuró el moreno, ya sabiendo que era cierto que Hela lo conocía de una manera sorprendente.

-Para eso necesitas mi ayuda ¿No? –los ojos verdes se clavaron en la figura de la mujer como dos puñales, y a pesar de la hostilidad que mostraba todo su cuerpo, terminó asintiendo, derrotado.

-¿Qué propones?

-Loki Laufeyson, heredero del trono de Jotunheim, yo sé cómo termina todo para ti.

-No soy hijo de Laufey, soy hijo de Odín –la mujer soltó una carcajada seca y burlona; su sonrisa ladeada le indicó al moreno que lo que fuera que ella estaba pensando, sería negro para su futuro.

-No seas inocente ¡Desatarás el Ragnarok!... un príncipe asgardiano desatando el fin de todo lo conocido sólo es sinónimo de traición y esta vez _papi_ no será capaz de protegerte de la corte ¿Tú sabes lo que significa "alta traición"?

-Muerte o destierro –susurró con la garganta apretada.

-Para evitar la muerte te devolveré las almas de los civiles involucrados, pero tendrás que hablar con las Valkirias para que regresen a los guerreros que irán al Valhala, ahí no tengo jurisdicción.

El moreno la observó con desconfianza, meditando las palabras, para expresar con las mejores palabras lo que quería preguntarle a Hela. No encontró ninguna forma que le gustara, así que se limitó a lo más fácil y directo.

-¿Por qué deseas ayudarme?

-Ya sabrás más adelante, es cierto que preferiría tenerte de inmediato en mi reino y bajo mi tutela, pero te conozco demasiado bien, sueles culpar a Thor de obstinado, pero no he conocido a alguien tan terco como tú y no pararás hasta conseguir tu propósito –el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír de forma conciliadora.

-Es porque siempre tengo la razón –Hela también sonrió, con ese ademán sensual y coqueto que había demostrado durante toda la entrevista.

-Suficiente por hoy, debes estar cansado y hambriento. Sólo una advertencia, asgardiano, las sombras existen desde antes que yo fuera coronada sobre la muerte, ellas han jurado servirme, pero no soy capaz de controlarlas a voluntad como los seres de los otros mundos creen; ellas te atacarán por intentar robar la cantidad de almas que pretendes llevarte, así es su naturaleza violenta y hostil.

Loki la miró desconfiado y apretó los puños: ella mentía; no detendría las sombras porque no le interesaba lo más mínimo la misión, sólo lo necesitaba vivo y el que lo desterraran era ventaja para Hela. Aún no sabía qué deseaba esa mujer de él, pero lo que fuera, se estaba volviendo urgente al parecer.

.

No pudo dormir. Apenas cerró los ojos un par de veces y sólo podía pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

Escuchó unos toques en la puerta que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Pase! –concedió sin siquiera importarle de quién se trataba; de todas formas eran pocas las opciones.

-¿Mi Señor Loki? –la dulce voz de Angrboda lo hizo sonreír –buenos días –el moreno miró al exterior y pudo ver el mismo cielo nublado y oscuro que en la _noche._

-¿Cómo sabes que es de día? –la chica rió de forma ligera y levemente burlona.

-Ya se acostumbrará, Mi Señor.

-¿Es hora de irnos?

-Sí, yo lo acompañaré hasta Asgard.

-Eso es muy peligroso.

-Tranquilo, no me ocurrirá nada.

El hechicero asintió y luego se alistó en silencio ante el rostro enamorado de la bruja. La miró un segundo y luego negó.

Debía ser imaginación suya.

-Si pudieras guiarme al Valhalla antes de aparecer en Asgard harías todo más rápido para mí.

.


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

Caminó en silencio detrás de una de las vírgenes guerreras que servían en el Valhalla, empuñó las manos mientras los pensamientos lo inquietaban. Necesitaba las almas de los guerreros que morirían peleando contra Jörmundgander, Fenrir y los gigantes de hielo que el déspota Laufey comandaría contra los Aesir. El real problema era que esta vez ni su lengua de plata le aseguraba triunfar en su contienda.

Aún así no se rendiría.

Por Balder debía seguir.

Entró a la sala del trono y notó la luz del sol dorada y brillante que entraba por los amplios ventanales, revelando un sitial construido en madera y enchapado en oro, sobre él estaba sentada bella y radiante La Princesa Freyja quien enfundada en su armadura deslumbrante lo observaba con una sonrisa tibia en el rostro. Al ver que su sorpresivo invitado no hablaría a causa del asombro, se acercó y se inclinó ante él.

-Erudito de las montañas, Príncipe Loki, es un honor tenerlo entre nosotros –las mujeres que escoltaron al hechicero hasta el trono, se apresuraron a postrarse frente a él en señal de respeto. Los ojos verdes del chico sólo las miraba más y más confundido y con nerviosismo se acercó para implorarles que se levantaran.

-No es necesario que hagan nada de eso, no soy un erudito, sólo soy un joven que supo qué decir en el momento indicado.

-Hasta aquí han llegado los rumores de su imprescindible ayuda con el sufriente pueblo de Vanaheim, debo agradecerle encarecidamente la intervención que tuvo para lograr que esa guerra sin sentido acabara.

-Veo que ha tenido noticias mías, en cambio yo me observo sorprendido al verla convertida en la Reina de las valkirias.

-No diría reina… más bien soy su líder.

-No sea tan modesta; y bien, aunque me siento sorprendido por su nuevo título, no me extraña de la heredera de una casta poderosa y bendita por la magia.

-Mi padre fue consultado por las valkirias más antiguas y este delegó la responsabilidad sobre mis hombros… sólo fue el destino, no es real mérito mío.

-El Rey Njördr no la habría elegido de ser así.

-Sus palabras me alagan joven Erudito, pero ¿a qué debo su intrigante visita?

-Es un tema muy serio en el que requiero su ayuda

-Lo que sea por el héroe de mi gente.

-No creo que piense igual luego de escuchar el favor.

La mujer despachó a la guardia y guió a Loki hasta una silla un poco más modesta que el trono y él pudo adivinar que ese era el sitio de La Concejera.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó sentándose en su lugar.

-Esto es todo una locura, pero debo asegurarle que mis intenciones son puras y sólo me mueve el amor filial que siento por Balder –hizo una pausa para acentuar sus palabras y decidió continuar al ver que ella no hablaría –Usted lo conoció cuando fueron al monasterio, a diferencia de mí, que estoy ahí para adquirir sabiduría, él se encuentra en esa posición porque una horrible maldición recae en sus hombros, esta situación es tan densa que incluso los nueve mundos caerían en desgracia si la maldición se cumpliera.

-¿Qué puede ser eso tan terrible que todo el árbol de Yggdrasil está involucrado?

-Mi Reina… si alguien consigue matar a Balder, el mismísimo Ragnarok azotaría sin clemencia la vida de todos.

-¡Eso es terrible! ¡Debemos detener eso! –Loki le sonrió suave y negó con la cabeza.

-La Reina Frigga lo hizo inmune a cualquier arma u objeto que pueda dañarlo, aún así hay tres maneras de acabar con él: lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la magia y el muérdago.

-Entonces no habría mayor problemas, por eso lo tienen en ese lugar escondido, además el muérdago es inofensivo.

-Yo quiero sacarlo de ahí, Reina Freyja, pero para eso necesito que el Ragnarok no se desate con su muerte.

-Totalmente de acuerdo ¿Pero cómo se supone que lo conseguirá? Si lo encerraron ahí, fue porque incluso El Padre de Todo fue inútil en encontrar una solución.

-La única forma de que el Ragnarok no se desate por culpa de la maldición, es cumpliendo la maldición… Freyja… yo mataré a mi hermano para que sea libre y a la vez evitaré que todo se destruya.

-¡Es una locura! ¡Es imposible!

-Claro que no; pretendo burlarme del destino al traer de regreso su alma y el alma de todos los seres que morirán, por eso necesito su ayuda, para poder regresar con la vida a los guerreros, Hela me prometió hacer su parte.

-Hela es una mujer muy dañina, debería mantenerse alejado de su mala influencia.

-Necesito una respuesta, Reina Feyja.

-Erudito… no… Loki… el amor está cegando sus acciones, yo no facilitaré todo para que se salga de control, si puedo hacer algo para detenerlo seré su primer muro, si fuera sólo por mí, lo ayudaría en lo que quisiera, pero por Odín, esto involucra a nueve reinos.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-Lamento tener que decirlo.

-Lo sé… perdón… -de un movimiento imprevisto la mano del príncipe agarró el rostro de la mujer y comenzó a brillar mientras pronunciaba palabras en otros idiomas, muchos ya desconocidos y ni siquiera el gran poder mágico de la sangre vanir fue capaz de rechazar el increíble influjo de color verde brillante que corría desde el cuerpo de Loki hasta el de la Reina de las valquirias. Cuando se separó de manera lenta pudo ver la mirada perdida y vacía que la mujer mostraba –ahora sólo debes seguir mis órdenes, no dudes, no preguntes, serás mi esclava y hasta que todo esto termine tu voluntad será mía.

-Sí, Joven Erudito –ella hizo una profunda reverencia y por primera vez Loki se sintió complacido por eso.

.

.

Entró temeroso al gran castillo de Asgard, escoltado por dos guardias directo al salón del trono, podía escuchar en su mente los gritos de Odín y de Thor criticando su temerario actuar, sumando eso a que no podía hablarles con exactitud lo que había conversado con Hela, mucho menos que había comprometido la ayuda de esa oscura mujer para liberar a su hermano Balder de la maldición que lo aquejaba.

En cuanto estuvo frente al trono se postró sumiso y con actitud arrepentida.

-Loki –escuchó la profunda voz del Padre de Todo y cerró los ojos adivinando el duro regaño que estaba por caer sobre sus hombros –por Las Nornas, estás bien –abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir los fuertes brazos del Rey, que lo afirmaban como si no quisieran perderlo. Sintió que su marchito corazón se le apretaba en el pecho, mandando más sangre de la que debería al resto de su cuerpo, todo por culpa de la emoción que repentinamente estaba sintiendo.

-Su… Su Majestad…

-Soy tu padre, Loki, dime papá como lo hiciste por tantos años.

-Usted y yo sabemos que no es cierto –el hombre guardó silencio de forma dolorosa y luego, por fin habló.

-Que no compartamos sangre, no significa que no estemos emparentados, te crié y te amo como a mi hijo.

-Está bien –murmuró incómodo y a la vez nervioso y cuando por fin se sintió libre del amarre, escuchó los pasos ligeros de su madre que corrían con notoria desesperación al Salón del Trono.

Él podría haber adivinado el sonido de los zapatos de Frigga desde cualquier parte de los nueve reinos.

-¡Oh Loki! –un abrazo delicado olor a jazmín y rosas le envolvió los sentidos y se sintió débil ante la mujer que lo había criado con tanto amor y dedicación. Un pedacito de su control auto impuesto se quebró en su alma y los ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar acuosos, aunque no derramaron ninguna lágrima. Correspondió al gesto de su madre y se aferró a ella como si fuera la única forma de no caer al abismo.

-Madre… Madre, estoy en casa… por fin estoy en casa… -cerró los ojos y sintió como dos lágrimas solitarias escapaban de sus respectivos ojos y cruzaban por las mejillas sonrojadas sin que él hiciera un esfuerzo por secarlas.

No se extrañó que Odín volviera a abrazarlos, esta vez a ambos al mismo tiempo y se sintió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía: completo.

.

Caminó a su habitación pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba esos pasillos ostentosos que resonaban con ecos infinitos ante las pisadas de los ocupantes. Todavía podía sentir el calor de los abrazos contra su piel y pensó en lo baja que se había vuelto su madre y en lo mucho que había crecido él en esos años.

-Dentro de todo soy un gigante de hielo –murmuró y de pronto se encontró de lleno con la puerta de su antigua habitación frente a él. No se había dado cuenta lo rápido que había llegado.

Le tiritó el pulso al apoyar la mano en la puerta de caoba, enchapada en oro y la empujó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Miró al interior y se sorprendió al encontrar cada cosa en su lugar; exactamente igual a cómo había dejado todo la madrugada que lo obligaron a marchar. Acarició el libro que hace tres años y algo había dejado a medio leer sobre el velador, se rió al ver la yema de los dedos cubiertas de un polvo fino que delataba el tiempo que él había estado afuera. Era lo único que lo hacía; todo lo demás parecía inmóvil en el tiempo, como si jamás se hubiera ido.

Sus ojos verdes se voltearon hacia su cama y no pude evitar tirarse encima, abrazando sus almohadas; tan suave y confortable, de muchas maneras diferente a la que compartía con Balder en el monasterio.

-Balder… -susurró mirando el techo ¿Le permitía el corazón disfrutar de su estancia en la Ciudad Dorada mientras su hermano estaba solo y encerrado en ese lugar tan distante? –Balder… sólo un poco… sólo un poco permíteme disfrutar de este lugar… Balder… Balder… pronto también estarás aquí; esta es tu verdadera casa.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Se sentía agotado.

No era para menos, pasó de una guerra a vagar en el Hel, luego al Valhala y por fin de regreso a Asgard; no había tenido tiempo de relajarse y él realmente estaba acostumbrado al ocio que reinaba en el monasterio.

No le extrañó que el olor de Thor llegara desde sus negras sábanas de seda hasta su nariz y arrugó el ceño. Él había querido terminar ¿Acaso no podía respetar su recuerdo y dejarlo en paz? Hundió la nariz en la almohada y sonrió suave; incluso eso le traía de regreso el pasado.

-Todo es igual ¿Acaso no han hecho nada productivo desde mi ausencia?

Se acomodó y por fin se dejó llevar por el sueño. Quería reponer fuerzas; lo más seguro es que le tocaría afrontar mil interrogatorios y tendría que contestar con su mejor cara y todo su arsenal de mentiras.

.

Se despertó con el roce de unas manos gentiles que ordenaban su cabello detrás de la oreja. Podía sentir las rasposas yemas de los dedos acariciando su cuello, pasando por su mejilla, la nariz y luego una caricia insistente en sus labios finos.

No se quería mover. Todo eso, entre el limbo entre el sueño y el mundo real, se le hacía dolorosamente conocido.

No quería abrir los ojos, porque si lo hacía la magia se daría por terminada y debería mostrarse indignado, porque él ya tenía pareja y todo eso era incorrecto.

"Un poco más" pensó y dejó que los labios ajenos lo besaran llenos de cariño.

Antes de notarlo él volvió al mundo de los sueños.

.

Los días comenzaron a pasar largos y lentos, la pereza de la lejanía del estudio era especialmente bondadosa al sortear la distancia a la que había sido sometido todos esos años, especialmente con su madre. Diariamente recorrían los jardines de rosas que Frigga había cuidado en especial esmero, con la esperanza de que cuando Loki volviera sonriera de alegría.

Las muestras de magia se volvían un asunto diario e incluso Odín se acomodaba a ver como las finas y largas manos blancas dibujaban formas intrincadas, a veces abstractas, a veces siluetas de objetos o personas existentes; siempre en movimiento, cambiando colores, texturas y opacidades, a veces incluso invocando aromas agradables y acogedores como el de azahares floridos.

El Padre de Todo había aceptado su escusa de no recordar qué había ocurrido en Helheim y sólo había redoblado la guardia para que no intentaran llevarse a ninguno de sus hijos, después de todo _no se podía confiar en las razones de Hela._

Los entrenamientos junto a Odín y Thor regresaron a su vida, así como las salidas a beber con el último más Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral.

El saber que Sif había viajado para poder estar a solas con Balder le carcomía el pecho con dolorosa insistencia, los celos muchas veces lo llevaban a estados de ira que lo hacían correr al bosque para destruir todo en la lejanía del resto de los habitantes del palacio. No era digno de un príncipe perder la calma así, y de cierta manera agradecía no tener que comportarse como un _erudito_ cuando en realidad se encontraba perdido en medio de las rabietas provocadas por su propia decisión errónea. Sabía que no podía decir la verdad en ese minuto y ni siquiera lo salvaba el hecho de haber mentido para salvar el corazón de su amiga.

Si confesaba todo ella no se lo perdonaría.

De todas formas, a medida que los días pasaban, él disfrutaba de manera caprichosa como todo regresaba a una rutina lenta y normal, nada de sabiduría, ni entrenamientos mágicos o estudiar libros completos con una obsesiva vida insana de trasnoches e inanición: en la Ciudad Dorada él sólo era un príncipe y llevaba una vida tranquila que ni siquiera necesitaba ser fructífera porque no era el heredero.

Poco a poco la vida se volvió agradable y pesada, como un miembro anestesiado. No le costó dejarse llevar por la modorra y de pronto se vio deseando el poder quedarse en ese lugar sin volverse a marchar, así mismo su mente, en forma de autodefensa, decidió no pensar más en Balder y en la visita de la joven guerrera; se preguntó si podría quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, como tuvo que haber sido desde un principio.

El erudito: profesor de monjes y consejero de reyes, fue guardado junto a los celos y junto al hermano del medio. Lo encerró por muchos motivos, pero que tenían una sola razón: no quería sufrir; el vivir con la mitad de sus fuerzas en un lugar y siempre queriendo ir al otro lo agotaba, vivió así todos esos años en el monasterio y luego de eso, el recuerdo de Balder lo hacía volver a la agonía y lo empujaba a regresar y dejar el mundo de ensueños que había revivido en Palacio.

No quería, así como tampoco quería pensar en Sif viviendo en ese lugar por tres meses.

¿Y si se olvidaba de todo ese delicado plan, como le había dicho Freyja? La única razón por la que se arriesgaría en una apuesta tan peligrosa como el Ragnarok era por la felicidad de Balder, pero… ¿él compartiría su felicidad con él o en cuanto estuviera libre de la maldición correría a los brazos de la chica? ¿Y si regresaba a las montañas? Si era egoísta, si es que se olvidaba de todos los esfuerzos y traiciones para aceptar la modesta vida del monasterio, podría mantenerse para siempre junto a su hermano y se olvidarían de todo lo demás; Sif tendría que dejarlo ir tarde o temprano, cuando se diera cuenta que la estancia permanente en aquel monasterio la alejaría de la mayor pasión en su vida: el campo de batalla.

Sif y Balder no podían casarse, si lo hacían él jamás podría darle la vida de esposos que toda mujer requeriría y en algún minuto la chica lo entendería eso y volverían a ser sólo Loki y Balder, juntos, amantes, amigos y hermanos, sin nadie que se entrometiera entre ellos.

O quizás ser más egoísta y darle la espalda al castaño para regresar a la tranquila vida de palacio y volver a los brazos de Thor, como siempre debió ser.

La pregunta era sencilla: ¿Qué tan frío y venenoso podía llegar a ser él? ¿Qué tan cierta era la fama alcanzada en la juventud por ser una víbora convenenciera?

A veces su cerebro, hasta a él mismo lo asustaba y se sorprendía del alcance de la indiferencia que se amontonaba en su pecho y lo hacía ver todo de manera racional antes que pasional.

.

Loki había dormido toda la tarde con un libro descansando perezoso en su pecho y se despertó cuando las primeras estrellas se dejaban ver entremedio de las lunas menguantes. Fue un insistente repiqueteo en el vidrio que lo había conseguido y aún podía escuchar una y otra vez como algo golpeaba contra los cristales cada cierto lapsus de tiempo.

Estiró los brazos, haciendo sonar las vértebras y de mala gana se asomó hasta el balcón donde tuvo que esquivar una piedra pequeña, pero cargada de potencia; gritó aterrado y finalmente corrió para asomarse y con el ceño fruncido notó que Thor lo miraba desde abajo con rostro de culpabilidad y al mismo tiempo de extrema inocencia.

-¡Casi me diste a mí, idiota!

-Lo escuché… perdón, no creí que saldrías, pero debía seguir intentándolo.

-Bien –gruñó aún enojado –aquí estoy, qué quieres.

-Baja… tengo un caballo para ti, vamos a galopar.

-Thor, está oscuro, puede ser peligroso.

-Anda anímate, hoy las lunas están menguantes y hace que se puedan ver las estrellas… si me sigues no pasará nada malo, conozco este recorrido de memoria.

-La última vez que te seguí terminé encerrado lejos de aquí… -era una broma, el tono era jocoso e irónico, pero aún así los ojos del rubio se nublaron en culpa y todo ese cuerpo fibroso se tensó.

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero te prometo que esta vez no será así, ni siquiera parecido –el moreno vio a su hermano y se arrepintió absolutamente de haber dicho eso. Finalmente terminó aceptando sólo para que el rubio cambiara ese rostro triste.

Cabalgaron alejándose de la luminosa ciudad, se internaron en un bosque y llegaron a un páramo donde las estrellas brillaban con asombrosa luminosidad celeste, bañando todo de un color frío y hermoso.

-Thor… es increíble… -ni siquiera notó cuando su hermano tendía una manta en el suelo y sacaba una botella de vino, robado desde el sótano del palacio.

-Ven –el mago se apresuró a alcanzar a su hermano y se sentó junto a él, aceptando gustoso un vaso del vino de sabor dulzón.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estás aquí con bien, Loki. Estaba muy preocupado.

-¿El gran heredero asgardiano estaba preocupado por su hermanito fugitivo?

-No digas esas cosas con tanta frialdad, no quiero que te equivoques, yo jamás dejé de preocuparme de ti… no sé si debas regresar al monasterio, pero quiero disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible de tu compañía.

-Me espera Balder.

-Loki… sólo piensa en mí… no hablo del resto de tu vida, sólo te pido que me reserves estos minutos que compartiremos juntos.

-Deja de ser tan serio, me asustas.

-Lo siento, no es mi intención, pero en serio me duele saber que tienes a otra persona en tu cabeza y en tu corazón.

-No lo puedo cambiar.

-Lo sé, por eso te tengo raptado esta noche.

-Thor… -Loki se removió incómodo en su lugar y el rubio comprendió inmediatamente el rumbo de sus pensamiento.

-No haré nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, te lo prometo.

-Está bien… me rindo.

-Gracias.

Guardaron silencio mientras el moreno se rendía al encanto de una irreal noche estrellada, sintiendo la brisa del bosque jugando con sus cabellos azabaches, el olor a pasto inundando su ser y una exquisita humedad pegándose a la ropa y helando el ambiente.

Estaba amando esa sensación.

Se dio el gusto de cerrar los ojos y de pronto un trueno lejano lo sobresaltó haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué fue eso? –murmuró y pudo notar como lo que anteriormente era una noche estrellada, pronto se volvió gris y oscura.

-Sólo… disfruta –puso sentir como Thor movía su martillo y de la nada una sorpresiva garuga comenzó a bañar su piel, el murmullo de los truenos se volvía más y más cercano y de pronto se pudo divisar como las luces de los rayos avanzaban de forma vertiginosa, llenando el cielo de explosiva claridad que dibujaba diferentes siluetas y rayas en el cielo nocturno.

-Hermoso –susurró el menor, mirando la tormenta con fascinación, alumbrando su tez blanca, llegando a ser fantasmal y etérea. El rubio no puedo evitar sonreír y asentir al mismo tiempo.

-Sí… hermoso… -Loki sintió siempre los ojos azules sobre su rostro y no hizo ningún comentario ante la confesión de su hermano, pero se sintió sumamente complacido.

Se devolvieron caminando de la mano, saltando sobre charcos y empujándose al lodo entre risas bobas y caricias ocultas en jugueteo. Se iluminaron el camino con la luz de los rayos y se miraban de reojo con las mejillas ruborizadas y un brillo parecido al de años atrás.

A medida que la distancia con El Palacio disminuía, lo hacía también el ritmo de sus pisadas.

No deseaban regresar, no querían volver a la realidad.

-Hace frío –murmuró Thor en un intento de romper el hielo que de pronto se había situado entre ellos.

-Sí… llegaré a darme un baño caliente.

-Quizá nos podríamos bañar juntos.

-Por Odín, Thor… no podemos…

-Sólo… como hermanos… -los ojos verdes chocaron con los azules y luego de varias dudas terminó desviando la vista y susurrando.

-Bien… como hermanos…

Era mentira.

_Todo eso terminaría mal._

.

En cuanto sus heladas pieles tocaron el agua caliente, sintieron el agradable ardor del cambio de temperatura, pero que no era absolutamente nada comparado con el dolor irracional que sus sentidos recibían al rozar ambos cuerpo con esa necesidad de borrar amargos años de distancia.

La túnica empapada de Loki cayó al suelo, formando un charco humeante y las manos de Thor agarraron los miembros del otro con fuerza, dejando marcas rojas en brazos y piernas.

No les importaba.

Se mordían la boca, tiraban sus cabellos, se fundían en un abrazo, para volver a separarse y acariciarse mutuamente con dedos, dientes y uñas que se quedaban tatuados en la piel. El moreno pasó los brazos por el torso de Thor para abrazarlo y comenzó a mover la cadera contra la de su hermano, provocando que ambos miembros duros se rozaran y haciendo que el agua se desbordara de la gran piscina termal. El rubio le mordió el cuello, dejando una marca que probablemente se volvería un moretón en la piel blanca. Lamió la clavícula, succionó los pezones y cuando sintió que Loki estaba tan duro como una roca lo volteó y le abrió las piernas. El otro se vio de pronto de cara al mármol blanco que cubría el piso de los baños termales y con un miembro duro y exigente deslizándose por entre sus nalgas blancas y firmes, fue ese momento cuando sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiese despertado de un sueño y una voz comenzó a gritarle que todo eso era incorrecto y que El Palacio ya no era su lugar, intentó alejarse, pero las manos de Thor lo tenían atrapado y él era muy fuerte como para soltarse y muy idiota como para entender que todo había cambiado.

-Basta… -jadeó el mago, con toda la voluntad que logró recolectar. Seguía duro, pero él no pensaba con el pene.

-Loki, tú también lo quieres –cuando el rubio acomodó la punta en su entrada supo que no sería tan fácil como disculparse con su hermano y largarse a su habitación, intentó soltarse, pero su fuerza no era suficiente como para ganarle a la del príncipe heredero. Volteó el rostro y pudo reconocer con terror al mismo Thor que le quitó la virginidad en un pasillo, con el riesgo de ser descubiertos y con violencia animal.

No pudo pensar mucho más, porque el dolor punzante le indicó como el gran miembro del otro se apoderaba poco a poco de su cuerpo, mientras su propio miembro se erguía en gloria y placer, de acuerdo con aquel arrebato de pasión.

"_No pienso con el pene" _ volvió a recordarse, pero el sentir completamente dentro a su hermano hizo que un escalofrío le viajara por la espina dorsal, hasta la cabeza, nublándole el cerebro y dejando únicamente un pensamiento en la mente _"un hechizo que me saque de aquí, intenta recordar sólo uno"._

-_Kaldt vann_ –susurró repentinamente, volviendo el agua insoportablemente helada y provocando que Thor saliera de la gran piscina con un grito horrorizado –lo siento… -murmuró Loki con el corazón desembocado, como si quisiera escapársele por la boca. Se vistió ante la mirada atónica del rubio y corrió rumbo a su habitación.

Cuando llegó se tiró a la cama, mojando la colcha y enterrando el rostro en la almohada comenzó a llorar. No entendía muy bien la razón de sus lágrimas, pero aún así sintió como se liberaba la presión que no sabía que había guardado justo en el centro del pecho.

Cuando paró se quitó la ropa y no pudo dormirse hasta que él mismo metió sus dedos en su cuerpo, siempre pensando en Thor, para satisfacerse y lograr bajar la gran erección que adornaba su entrepiernas.

.

Cuando el sol entró en la habitación de Thor, colándose por la ventana y obligándolo a abrir con pereza los ojos; el sonido de gritos, caballos y carruajes se metió junto a él con molesta insistencia por el espacio en que la ventana había quedado abierta y no le permitió regresar a la inconsciencia, haciendo que de cansancio se levantara a regañadientes y murmurando contra Las Nornas que habían escrito eso en su destino.

Se vistió a medias y salió por el balcón para averiguar el por qué de tanto barullo, porque _"¡__A las 6 de la mañana no debían despertar a un príncipe!__"_

De golpe abrió los ojos y comenzó a hiperventilar, un desagradable _déjà vu_ llegó a su mente y su corazón se le aceleró desesperado al ver como Loki subía a una carroza, con la mirada perdida y actitud derrotada.

Salió corriendo de su habitación, y aún descalzo cruzó todo el palacio, sudando tanto por el esfuerzo físico como por la desesperación de volver a perder a su hermano menor, pero cuando llegó ninguno de sus arranques significó nada porque la carroza ya cruzaba por el lejano umbral de la entrada a Los Jardines Reales.

.

.

El viaje como siempre había durado una semana y sonrió complacido al llegar al Monasterio y ver que la temperatura había bajado y se volvía agradable para él.

El sol débil del séptimo día le dio la bienvenida de su largo recorrido y cuando se bajó del carruaje real, agradeció poder estirar sus miembros, que desde hacía un par de años se habían vuelto muy largos como para ser encerrados en lugares pequeños.

Se despidió de los guardias y lacayos que lo llevaron a salvo hasta esas montañas y se adentró al edificio con un miedo que poco a poco había comenzado a desarrollar desde el primer minuto de su viaje: _no quería encontrarse con Sif y ver sus ojos brillantes y enamorados_.

Se deslizó con sigilo y con el primero que se encontró fue con Ivar que casi saltó de sorpresa al verlo aparecer.

-¡Amo Loki! ¡Amo Loki por qué no avisó que vendría! Lo hubiera esperado como Odín mandan.

-Tranquilo, fue un viaje repentino, no tuve tiempo de informar a nadie, pero está bien.

-Eso no me deja tranquilo… ¡Ya sé! ¡Le prepararé la tina y mientras Usted se baña le haré algo de comer.

-Eso sería realmente agradable, muchas gracias –sonrió al ver el brillo de adoración en los ojos de su lacayo y se sintió culpable por haberlo abandonado sin siquiera pensar en él.

Cuando estuvo el agua caliente él se metió a la tina y hundió el rostro, dejando afuera sólo los ojos mientras observaba todo. Dejó que sus músculos se relajaran mientras sacaba la nariz de vez en vez para poder respirar. Colocó la mente en blanco y decidió que ese era el mejor lugar en el que podía estar.

Él tenía una misión, sin importar que quisiera descuartizar a Balder por serle infiel, aunque fue su propia idea que lo metió en ese mar de celos e inseguridades.

Luego del baño y de haber comido decidió que había postergado demasiado lo inevitable; buscó entre la ropa con que había viajado un pequeño frasquito lleno de una sustancia oleosa y amarillenta: esencia de muérdago y con eso untó una daga que estaba guardada en el velador y la guardó entre sus ropas y finalmente mandó a Ivar a que le informara a su hermano que estaba ahí de regreso. Al hacer eso no esperaba que su hermano apareciera rápidamente en su habitación, entrando de forma intempestiva y lanzándose sobre él para besarlo de forma necesitada y mostrando en sus ojos un brillo que mezclaba la sorpresa y el alivio.

-¡Ey, ey, tranquilo!

-¡Por qué no dijiste que venías!

-Porque no sabía que venía hasta el mismo minuto en que me vine, podría haber enviado un mensajero, pero habría sido maltratar al pobre hombre de manera innecesaria para obligarlo a llegar antes que yo.

-Creí… que no regresarías… -susurró antes de volverlo a besar y comenzar a desanudar su túnica.

-Te dije que lo haría.

-Creí que te quedarías con Thor.

-Balder, te dije que iba a regresar, además aún me queda algo más que hacer aquí.

-No sé lo que quieres hacer, pero lo agradezco -empezó a lamer su cuello y a besar el pecho descubierto –hace tanto que no te toco…

-Pues no te ha faltado compañía –reclamó, de pronto sintiendo deseos de echar a su hermano de la habitación. Luego de decir esa frase se sintió sucio y asqueado.

-¿Por Sif?

-¿Quién más pasó casi tres meses encerrada aquí contigo?

-Lo estás haciendo…

-¡Haciendo qué!

-¡Te estás volviendo celoso! ¡Dijiste que no lo harías! –el menor se mordió los labios y odió profundamente toda esa ridícula situación.

-Perdón –susurró y el castaño apoyó su frente sobre la de su hermano y le sonrió.

-Yo también moría de celos al pensarte en los brazos de Thor, pero a la vez lo encontraba tan natural… cuando te fuiste yo me despedí pensando en el final y agradezco con mi vida el que hayas regresado.

-Ya te dije, había algo que debía hacer en el Monasterio, además no quería dejarte solo –Loki lo abrazó y Balder se posicionó entre sus piernas, apoyando su peso sobre él.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó de forma retórica al ver que ninguno hablaba –he extrañado tanto hacerte el amor… tú crees que…

-Sí –el moreno se rió por la forma tan tímida que se expresaba su hermano, como si nunca hubieran tenido sexo antes –desnúdate y acuéstate, yo me voy a desnudar y voy a montarte.

-Así no es entretenido, me gusta disfrutarte mientras te quito la ropa –una mano del hombre se deslizó por su cuerpo, buscando meterse entre la ropa y Loki frunció el ceño; no podía permitir que Balder descubriera la daga. Se impulsó y quedó sobre él, sorprendiendo al mayor y haciéndolo sonreír complacido.

-¿No me harás caso? –se sentó sobre sus caderas y comenzó a desnudarse lentamente, procurando distraer su atención del arma, se arrancó el pantalón como pudo y comenzó a moverse sobre él, rozando su trasero con la dura erección de Balder que no demoró un instante en estar lista para él. Con especial atención acomodó su ropa que cubría el arma al lado de ellos.

Intentó mantenerse sereno cuando bajaba los pantalones de su hermano para liberar su pene y acercar su lengua y sentir las manos ansiosas que se aferraban a su cabello. Tragó el miembro, actuando más por inercia que por iniciativa propia, no podía dejar de escuchar a su corazón martilleando con dolor ilógico en su pecho y todo su ser contrayéndose en una angustiosa culpabilidad.

"_Es porque lo amas"_ se repitió a sí mismo como una desagradable letanía e intentó olvidarse de todo lo que le estaba molestando, sentándose de golpe sobre la erección, siendo penetrado de forma profunda y dolorosa, como si así quisiera redimirse: _aunque fuera un poco._

Escuchó un garabato salir de los labios de su hermano, lo que le indicaba que era lo que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo y aquel pensamiento tranquilizó los celos que aún luchaban por escapar, se comenzó a mover con fuerza sobre él y notó como su hermano le afirmaba las caderas de manera distraída mientras cerraba los ojos, incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que sentir placer, continuó con ese ritmo mientras deslizaba con cuidado una mano hasta su ropa. No le hizo caso al pulso alterado o a los latidos que golpeaban ansiosos en la arteria de la muñeca, sólo desenredó lo mejor que pudo los nudos de tela que repentinamente parecieron inundar las prendas y fue en el momento en que rozó el cuero del mango cuando los ojos de su hermano se abrieron y lo miraron de forma cargada de placer y con ese brillo enamorado con el que en general deseaba encontrarse; en cambio, en ese minuto sólo le habría sacado los globos oculares para que dejara de observarlo así.

Ese era el segundo, el momento justo en que lo asesinaba y regaba de sangre roja y asgardiana las sábanas de su cama con dosel; el segundo en que se acababa esa agonía para comenzar con otra más peligrosa. Pero ahí, frente a su rostro bello, no pudo más que rendirse al abrazo que le era ofrecido y alejó los dedos del arma que no había sido capaz de tomar para acurrucarse contra el pecho del castaño quien de pronto había bajado la velocidad de las embestidas haciéndolas suaves y placenteras.

.

_-¿Qué te ocurre?_ -había preguntado Balder esa tarde mientras Loki apoyaba su pecho en el colchón y era penetrado de la forma que su hermano sabía que lo volvería loco; el moreno no podía dejar de pensar en lo profundo que se le había metido en el corazón y en la fantástica posibilidad de quedarse en ese remoto lugar, compartiendo una vida juntos, amándose, relegando a Sif y a Thor en el olvido para ser siempre ellos… _solo ellos._

_-Me siento feliz de verte, Balder, no sabes cuánto y el tenerte aquí sólo me hizo recordar lo mucho que te amaba-_ sintió que el castaño paraba detrás, lo recostaba boca abajo, apoyando el peso muerto contra su delgado cuerpo y volvía a embestirlo, esta vez abrazado a él.

_-Entonces no ocurre nada malo_ –el castaño había hecho el cabello negro a un lado y había dejado un beso justo en la parte posterior del cuello, al lado de una mordida casi desvanecida, hecha por Thor la noche antes de irse y que pasó desapercibida por la oscuridad de la habitación que mantenía las cortinas cerradas.

El mago sólo respondió:

_-Quisiera ser egoísta y quedarme aquí para siempre contigo, olvidar las distracciones y amarnos para siempre._

_-Entonces eso haremos._

No podía sacar esas palabras de su cabeza, menos en ese minuto que la noche se había apoderado del exterior y era alumbrada por una de las lunas, completamente llena.

Loki miró el cuerpo en reposo de su hermano, cada músculo marcado, bronceado, aunque jamás como Thor.

_Imposible… Thor era sol._

-Entonces si Thor es sol y yo soy luna ¿Quién sería Balder? –sonrió pensando que el castaño no era lo suficientemente oscuro como para ser otra luna, ni lo suficientemente brillante como para ser Asgard. Apoyó el rostro en la ventana y se abrazó las piernas, volviéndose un ovillo de algo largo y pálido, sobre el escritorio. _Balder sólo era Balder _y eso le gustaba.

Su sonrisa se borró.

Nunca pensó que se le haría imposible asesinar a su hermano, siempre creyó que lo amaba lo suficiente como para liberarlo de la maldición y aunque sabía que su comportamiento muchas veces era caprichoso y egoísta, nunca pensó que sería así con su hermano.

Cerró los ojos y permitió que las lágrimas corrieran por las mejillas. Había avanzado tanto con los estudios y con Hela y Freyja de su lado era imposible fallar y aún así su desesperación por quedarse al lado de su hermano era mayor que cualquier plan o determinación

Notó como su vaho empañaba los vidrios y le impedía ver al otro lado del cristal.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Está helando y si bien tú aguantas bien el frío, luego te metes a la cama y eres un asqueroso hielo – le dijo Balder para molestarlo y los ojos verdes se dirigieron a él, aún opacos, pero sonriendo.

-Te lo mereces por oler a perro mojado y meterte entre mis sábanas.

-¡Yo no huelo a perro mojado!

-Oh, claro que sí, pero ya acostumbraste tu nariz.

-Insoportable.

-Idiota.

Se besaron y acurrucaron antes de dejar la habitación en silencio. El castaño pudo dormirse pronto, pero los ojos verdes de Loki no encontraron descanso hasta entrada la mañana.

**NA:** Oh bien, tienen derecho a matarme… llevo tanto sin actualizar y cuando lo hago actualizo una mierda… aunque igual es una mierda relativamente larga, jajajaja. Gracias por no amenazarme con bombas y los que dijeron que me buscarían… pues… aquí les dejo esto para que me perdonen… espero alcance. No sé qué decir… me gustó este capítulo la verdad, aunque lo desmerezca y no sé cómo excusarme por ausentarme tanto tiempo, es sólo que tengo tantas ideas sin ordenar en mi cabeza y cero inspiración para vomitarlas en el computador… muchas deben saber lo traumante que es sentarse frente a un PC con un archivo en blanco y la cabeza también, además ya saben… no, no saben, je…: perdí mi intento de beta y no tengo con quién discutir mis ideas ni quien me de ánimo y me diga "muy bien, sigue así", así que eso. Gracias por leer.

PD: revisé sólo una vez, así que si encuentran fallas sólo las ignoran, ¿Sí?


	21. Capítulo XX

**NA:** Ya saben, las advertencias de siempre, jejejeje… no está tan lindo editado, pero a medida que lo vaya releyendo puede ser que consiga corregir todo… agh, soy súper buena para comer errores tipo dedazo o comerme frases, pero si no lo subo ahora… no sé cuándo volvería a revisarlo ¡Espero que les guste!

**Capítulo XX**

La mente de Loki era extraña e indomable, viajaba a gran velocidad para pensar locuras, al tiempo que apuntaba las cosas más racionales. Podía morir por celos, mientras que exigía aire en la relación y era de esa forma como un erudito con esa calidad intelectual se transformaba en el idiota más torpe y ciego que podía existir en Asgard. Balder lo sabía, conocía cada una de sus expresiones y aunque nunca podía saber qué línea tomarían sus pensamientos, siempre contaba con predecir lo que pasaba en el presente y así poder defenderse. Lamentaba no poder meterse en aquella cabeza y subirse al caballo salvaje que manejaba todo ahí dentro, pero aquello era parte del misterio y encanto de su hermano menor.

Y para Balder él era su mundo.

No terminaba de saber si el príncipe realmente sabía que haría cualquier cosa para complacerlo, que por verlo feliz se sometería a cualquiera de sus deseos sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

A veces le impactada el desvarío de esa cabeza.

En momentos era tan confiado y le dirigía las acciones como si fuera el rey de esa montaña, así mismo otras veces se volvía un ser desconfiado e inseguro que explotaba en celos y la ira irracional lo cegaba.

Loki era su vida; y si incluso fue capaz de complacerlo enamorando a Sif, sabía que cuando el menor le dijera "salta" él saltaría.

-"La cabeza de Loki sólo la conoce Loki" –pensó mientras leía algún tomo de magia avanzada.

Ese pensamiento fue la razón de que Balder no se sorprendiera cuando un día cualquiera apareció Loki hecho un torbellino rabioso, calcinando con su fría mirada todo lo que se moviera y haciendo sonar con exagerada emoción los tacones contra el suelo, sonido que era reproducido por el eco del lugar, intimidando desde la lejanía.

El menor no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con una intensidad que lo hizo sentir como un cerdo antes de un banquete en El Valhala y luego desapareció dando un portazo sin importar que la puerta no fuera suya.

Tampoco le extrañó que en la tarde de ese mismo día volviera a aparecer, esta vez mimoso como un gato, con el claro propósito de una placentera reconciliación de una pelea que ni siquiera sabía por qué había ocurrido.

Sintió su cuerpo delgado serpenteando con indecentes roces sobre sus músculos, pronto la ropa estorbó y los labios, la saliva y los dientes, fue lo único que quedó, junto a manos juguetonas que quemaban desde la superficie de la piel hasta cerca de las entrañas. Su miembro duro rozando la entrada de su pequeño hermano era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Te amo –susurró mientras se sentía como se abría camino dentro de ese delicioso cuerpo, demasiado caliente como para ser de un jotun.

-Te amo también, Balder –el mayor cerró los ojos y dejó que Loki lo montara a su gusto, podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y él se lo concedería porque nació para ser parte del menor ¿Acaso Las Nornas los crearon para calzar perfectamente el uno con el otro? –lo siento… realmente lo siento… -escuchó un susurró que acarició su oído y cuando iba a abrir los ojos unos dedos pálidos y gentiles hicieron que su visión se volviera oscura, prohibiéndole mirarlo y acto seguido un dolor punzante y agónico una y otra vez sobre su pecho, seguido por un grito desgarrado y las lágrimas calientes que sentía caer sobre su piel y que se mezclaba con la humedad olor a metal que brotaba sin control de la herida en su pecho.

-Por qué… -logró articular por fin, sintiendo la garganta seca.

-Es la única forma de liberarte… pero te prometo que te traeré de vuelta y podrás vivir junto a mí en La Ciudad Dorada… -cuando la mano fue retirada de sus ojos pudo notar como el pulso le temblaba y observó el rostro borroso de su hermano menor quien no paraba de llorar, mirándose las manos ensangrentadas.

-El Ragnarok… -susurró y como reafirmando sus palabras la tierra tembló y los edificios se quejaron con desesperación.

-Lo detendré… lo prometo… te lo prometo… -lo repitió una y otra vez como una letanía hasta que sintió que su hermano daba la última exhalación debajo de él.

Loki se acercó temeroso y rozó sus labios mientras pasaba sus dedos con delicadeza por sobre los párpados para cerrarle los ojos. Sin importar la tormenta insoportable que había en el exterior se dedicó a limpiar y vestir el cuerpo de Balder y luego arroparlo como si durmiera, seguido de eso se retiró con la mirada perdida a su habitación en donde encontró a Ivar quien barría el cuarto, ajeno a la lluvia en el exterior, demasiado acostumbrado al mal clima en la montaña. En cuanto lo notó lanzó un grito al verlo bañado en sangre.

-Prepara un baño –susurró el moreno con la mirada perdida y su rostro aún más pálido.

El siervo obedeció sin preguntas ni discusiones, calentó el agua, llenó la tina, le ayudó a quitarse la delgada bata que era lo único que llevaba puesto y luego lo guió hasta el agua que tomó un tono anaranjado nada más El Príncipe entró en ella. Loki pronto se vio siendo jabonado con total delicadeza y amor.

-¿No quieres saber qué ocurrió? –susurró sintiéndose culpable y muy inseguro.

-Mi deber es servirlo sin importar lo que ocurra.

-¿Aunque haya matado a mi hermano y desatado el Ragnarok?

-Si debo morir por usted o por su causa, no encontraría mayor honor.

-Ivar…

-Amo Loki, sé que para Usted no soy más que un simple peón, pero para mí Usted es mi todo… es el sol que ilumina mi camino –dijo el joven al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa e invadía en la bañera del erudito.

-Creí que me odiabas luego de descubrir que soy un jotun, dentro de todo eres un asgardiano.

-El amo Loki es el amo Loki y no importa ningún detalle ajeno a eso, no debo saber qué sucedió ni preguntar nada más, me disculpo si mi sorpresa no me dejó expresar mis respetos con eficacia –Ivar se agachó y con descaro besó los labios del moreno quien le correspondió primero con duda y finalmente agarrando sus cabellos de manera firme al tiempo que invadía esa boca con furia y lo atraía más. Tanteó de manera torpe el trasero de su siervo y cuando encontró la pequeña entrada la invadió con dos dedos, haciendo que este soltara un fuerte gemido de placer y comenzara a moverse contra su mano.

Con la pasión que le daba toda la histeria del momento besó y marcó el cuerpo ajeno, dorado por el sol en verano y marcado por los duros trabajos que hacía. Rugió cuando sintió como Ivar quitaba los dedos de su interior y se sentó de una sola vez sobre su miembro que seguía duro desde el encuentro con Balder, abriéndose paso de forma dolorosa por su ano pequeño y apretado, Loki quiso compensarlo, llevó una mano hasta la erección de él para masturbarlo, pero el otro negó.

-Por favor… sólo disfrute, déjeme el resto a mí –lo montó con fuerza sin importar que el dolor de la penetración aún no había desaparecido; sólo quería complacerlo y si era cierto que el Ragnarok se había desatado, se dedicaría a satisfacer su hambre por Loki, pues tenía el presentimiento que eso jamás se repetiría.

No duraron mucho, el coito fue errático, violento y bestial, y finalmente ambos estallaron con un rugido animal, sintiendo así como se iban todas las inseguridades, aclarando la mente de Loki.

Él tenía un trabajo que hacer, eso sólo había comenzado.

Ivar lo ayudó a vertirse y cuando estuvo listo no pudo más que sonreír al ver frente al espejo de su pieza a Angrboda que apareció sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. El sirviente la miró curioso y el hechicero simplemente dijo:

-Es una vieja amiga.

-Es hora de marchar, Mi Señor –hizo una reverencia y abrió un nuevo portal en el espejo, El Príncipe se volteo hacia Ivar y le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de desaparecer por completo.

.

Aparecieron en el cuarto que era de Loki en el Palacio de Asgard y caminaron con tranquilidad por los pasillos, cubiertos por un manto de invisibilidad, muy al contrario del resto de los habitantes quienes corrían en medios del caos y la desesperación.

Loki sintió pesar al ver esto, especialmente porque dentro de él lo estaba disfrutando.

-Hay que encontrar a Thor y Sif –dijo Loki, pero Angrboda negó con la cabeza.

-Debe ir Usted, yo me encargaré de un asunto que puede sernos de provecho, nos vemos en media hora en su habitación –la bruja se marchó sin esperar respuesta y Loki dejó que su instinto lo llevara a la entrada del Palacio donde las tropas comenzaban a formarse, dispuestas a lidiar con lo que claramente sería una batalla feroz contra Jotünheim quien se levantaban contra Asgard y su ejército comenzaba a cruzar por la frontera.

Se paseó entre los hombres cuadrados y finalmente encontró formados a las dos personas que quería ver. Estaban en la primera fila, frente a todos los demás como los grandes guerreros que eran, se río suave y se paró al frente de los dos. Sabía que ellos no lograban notarlo.

Pensó un segundo en cómo llamar su atención sin que los demás notaran su presencia y rodó los ojos al notar que su mente trabajaba más rápido de lo deseado para fabricar ideas tontas.

Aunque qué importaba ya, había desatado el Ragnarok para liberar a su hermano. Eso sí era absolutamente ilógico.

Finalmente le hizo caso a su cabeza y se acercó suavemente a los labios a Thor, disfrutando del toque, aprovechando que el otro no veía su gesto de placer. El rubio se sobresaltó, pero cuando el perfume a menta y lavanda que siempre desprendía Loki llegó a su nariz se tranquilizó sabiendo exactamente quién era, aunque no sabía por qué estaba ahí, iba a hablar, pero un dedo invisible lo silenció.

-Te veo en mi pieza en veinte minutos, lleva a Sif –escuchó muy bajito contra su oreja y acto siguiente la presencia desapareció como si todo hubiera sido un sueño o un fantasma.

-Maldición, estoy seguro que Loki tiene que ver con esto –gruñó consternado, tomó la mano de la guerrera al lado de él y sin importar que estuvieran rompiendo filas, arrastró a la chica por los pasillos dorados hasta llegar a la habitación del menor de los príncipes quien estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, esperándolos- Por Odín, qué haces aquí.

-Necesito la ayuda de los dos –habló serio y luego dudó un segundo.

-¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando? –Loki miró a Sif quien notoriamente estaba alterada y asintió con lentitud -¡Entonces! ¡Qué ocurre!

-El Ragnarok –susurró el menor.

-Eso significa que Balder… -murmuró ella en shock y el moreno volvió a asentir.

-Está muerto.

La chica cayó de rodillas con los ojos grandes, abiertos, brillando por culpa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus orbes castañas. Se negó a creerlo, golpeó el suelo y finalmente lanzó un grito, que sonó como un lobo herido.

Loki se acercó y le tendió la mano.

-Si me sigues te llevaré con él y lo recuperaremos –dijo y Sif sorprendida le tomó la mano cargada de nueva esperanza –Thor, también puedo intervenir en el Ragnarok hasta detenerlo, eso significaría además que Balder ya no estaría amarrado a aquella devastadora profecía.

-¡Entonces hay que decirle a Padre! – el menor negó y le sonrió suave.

-Nos debemos encargar nosotros mismos, pero necesito la ayuda de ustedes dos –ambos lo miraron expectantes –iremos al Helheim y hablaremos con Hela.

Un frío silencio se hizo en el lugar y finalmente el ruido de la puerta abriéndose fue lo único que se escuchó. Por el umbral atravesaba Angrboda arrastrando a dos personajes quienes la miraban con el terror reflejado en sus ojos.

Eran El Consejero y El Hechicero Real.

-Mi Señor Loki.

-¿Por qué los trajiste?

-Porque se va a llevar a dos de los mejores guerreros del ejército de su padre, necesitan a alguien que los sustituya para pelear contra Laufey.

-¿Estos enclenques? –rió el menor –es una broma ¿Cierto?

-Deme una oportunidad de sorprenderlo.

-Por favor, por favor –lloriqueaba El Consejero –hicimos todo lo que nos dijo, jamás la traicionamos ¡Por qué nos quiere dañar!

-Cállense ¿Cómo se supone que confié en dos personas que vendieron a su Rey y su nación por un precio miserable…? ¡Por un poder que si tuvieran el talento del Amo Loki, ni siquiera lo necesitarían! Sin mi magia no son nada.

-Mi Señora Angrboda –sollozó El Hechicero –le prometemos que jamás le haríamos nada a Usted, sólo déjenos ir.

-¿Angrboda? –preguntó Thor, confundido -¿traición? ¡¿Qué traición?!

-Ellos fueron los que se encargaron de atrasar una y otra vez el término de la guerra; yo les ofrecí mi poder a cambio de que sellaran un hechizo alrededor del Rey Odín que lo debilitara, eso lo llevó a escuchar las palabras de estos dos rufianes y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

-¡Los voy a matar! –el rubio levanto el Mjölnir con intención de partirles sus cabezas, pero la bruja lo detuvo con una sonrisa.

-No será necesario, vivos son más útiles –se acercó a los dos guerreros asgardianos y sin pedir permiso robó una hebra de cabello de cada uno, invocó un hechizo y estos cabellos floraron guiados por un influjo de magia color negro, pero brillante como el ónix y se enrollaron en las muñecas del Concejero y El Hechicero Real y ambos gritaron al tiempo que sus cuerpos cambiaban hasta tomar la forma de los dueños del pelo.

Loki se apresuró en sellar el cambio, para que los cuerpos de ambos hombres dejaran de doler como lo hacían. Estaba ofuscado con ellos, pero él mismo podía dar crédito que un hechizo cambia-forma sin cuidado podía destrozar los huesos y los músculos de cualquiera.

-Es su turno, mi señor Loki, sé que Usted puede manipular la voluntad de las personas, debe hacer que ambos sustituyan al Príncipe Thor y a la valiente guerrera Sif, los asgardianos los necesitarán en el campo de batalla.

-No sé si sea correcto…

-Es demasiado tarde para dividir lo que lo es con lo que no… -la mujer sonrió suave y él asintió, era cierto. Colocó una mano sobre cada rostro y comenzó a recitar viejas frases aprendidas en la antigua biblioteca del monasterio y como meses atrás había hecho con Freyja, dominó ambas mentes quienes dejaron de lado sus propias identidades y se volvieron quienes imitaban.

-Es imposible que ellos puedan suplantarnos en el campo de batalla –murmuró la morena quien aún no salía de su estado atónito.

-No lo creas –sonrió orgullosa Angrboda –dentro de todo ustedes les cedieron por un tiempo limitado sus habilidades al compartir parte de sus cabelleras –miró a Loki y sonrió suave –ahora es tiempo de partir, debemos detener lo que ya se ha comenzado.

-¡Esperen! –gritó la guerrera -¡Aún tengo muchas dudas!

-Las contestaremos en el camino –zanjó la bruja y acto seguido: abrió un portal en el espejo de la pieza que antiguamente era de Loki.

.

Cuando Hugin y Munin, los cuervos de Odín, llegaron al hombro de su amo para susurrarles las noticias y explicar esa extraña situación que ocurría, supo que la más grande batalla se aproximaba con dolorosa prontitud.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de llorar la muerte de su segundo hijo cuando se vio dirigiendo sus tropas contra los gigantes de hielo quienes amenazaban con congelar Asgard y si llegaban a perder, Midgard pagaría también las consecuencias.

El viejo Rey no podía saber exactamente qué había ocurrido aquel día en El Monasterio, todos daban respuestas erráticas y sus cuervos informaron lo que habían alcanzado a ver, tampoco había tiempo de averiguarlo.

También Loki había desaparecido.

No quería sacar conclusiones, pero tanto caos sólo podía ser despertado por una persona. El viejo hombre suspiró esperando equivocarse.

-Padre –escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y vio como el rubio y Sif a su lado entraba por la puerta del despacho del Rey –Heimdall ya tocó El Gjallarhorn para avisar a los últimos distraídos y ahora intenta detener a los jotun y tus tropas están listas, sólo esperamos tus órdenes, debemos apoyar al guardián.

El hombre los miró y asintió.

-Thor, tú mi heredero, serás el encargado de llevar a mis hombres por el este de Asgard y lucharás contra Jördmungander, en ausencia de Loki mi primero al mando será su reemplazante y guiará a otra tropa al oeste de la ciudad para pelear contra Fenrir, yo iré por el frente y detendré a Laufey, somos el único reino que puede hacerles frente, de nosotros depende que el árbol de Yggdrasil sobreviva –murmuró lleno de pesar, pero casi inmediatamente cambió su mirada por una seria y llena de valentía -¡Si es necesario los veré en el Valhala! –sentenció y seguido de eso caminó al exterior donde lo esperaban su ejército. Una ventisca helada, seguida de una poderosa tormenta de nieve lo recibió en el patio de su castillo, El Rey cerró los ojos y murmuró –El Fimbulvetr.

-¿Te refieres al invierno antes del Ragnarök? –dijo sorprendido Thor.

-¿A qué crees que nos enfrentamos? Te aconsejo que no seas tan ingenuo, es matar o morir, esta vez todo lo que conocemos está en peligro –montó a su corcel Sleipnir y blandió en el aire su lanza Gungnir para llamar la atención de sus hombres, cabalgó hasta el principio de sus tropas y golpeó con su arma el suelo para hacer silencio e imponer respeto -¡Llegó el día para el que nos hemos preparado cada hora de nuestras largas vidas; lucharemos codo a codo, como guerreros, amigos y hermanos, defenderemos a nuestras tierras y a los nueve reinos, junto a mí llevo a los hombres más valientes y calificados de todo Asgard y unidos nos dedicaremos a triunfar contra las fuerzas rencorosas del Ragnarök; es así todo y nos limitaremos a vivir victoriosos o morir con honor! ¡Es nuestra promesa de guerreros, es por lo que estamos aquí y si Las Nornas no están de nuestro lado, les aseguro que los veré a todos en El Valhala donde celebraremos sin importar el resultado! ¡Por Asgard! –gritó El Rey.

-¡Por Argard! –rugió su ejército.

.

Thor, Sif, Loki y Angrboda caminaban en silencio por los pantanosos y oscuros parajes del Nilfheim, los ojos azules del mayor de los príncipes taladraba la espalda de su hermano sin darle tregua en ningún segundo. Sentía la rabia creciendo desde su pecho que le dejaba un nudo en la garganta y ganas de vomitar ante lo asqueado que lo tenía la situación.

La bruja les había explicado más o menos qué había ocurrido y él casi no pudo respirar cuando se enteró que el culpable de todo aquello era su hermano pequeño. Él había desatado el Ragnarök, sacrificando miles de vidas sólo por una persona.

-Aún no lo puedo creer –murmuró el rubio con enojo –no tenías el derecho de ponernos a todos en peligro.

-A veces se hacen tonteras por amor, pero qué puedes saber tú.

-¡¿Quieres dañarme?! ¡¿Quieres restregarme en la cara que te abandoné?! ¡Bien! ¡Pero no metas a los nueve mundos en esto por un capricho tuyo!

-Que infantil, Thor, el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo ¿Increíble, no? –sonrió lleno de ironía –así que no me vengas con estupideces, nada de esto es por ti, de hecho la única persona que es "responsable" –acentuó aquella última palabra –es Balder, porque necesitaba liberar a mi hermano de su eterna prisión en las montañas…. Así que puedes ser el sol de Asgard, pero no puedes decirme cómo actuar, porque no eres lo más importante en mi vida.

-¡Ya basta! –interrumpió la bruja –su negatividad se acentúa cuando discuten, sólo conseguirán que seres horribles y de increíble fuerza lleguen hasta nosotros para alimentarse de esa energía y de paso matarnos sin dejarnos completar la misión de salvar a Balder e Yggdrasil.

-¿Cuánto más debemos caminar? –preguntó Sif para que cambiaran de tema –siento que he estado aquí horas.

-El tiempo es diferente aquí –contestó simplemente la otra mujer –seguramente hemos caminado un día completo mientras en Asgard apenas han pasado unas dos horas, así que la misión de salvar las almas no debería ser realmente un problema, llegarán antes de que se enteren.

Thor y Loki se fueron quedando rezagados mientras seguían discutiendo en voz baja, cada vez más enojados y heridos.

Pronto apenas fueron capaces de escuchar o ver a las dos mujeres.

-Sif me dijo que tiene una relación con Balder –el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró con angustia a su hermano.

-Cómo…

-Está muy enamorada… ¿Qué es lo que tienes exactamente con él, Loki? –susurró con un tono de tristeza.

-Yo le pedí a Balder que no la desairara.

-Estás desquiciado, eso es jugar con el corazón de las personas y eso no se hace.

-¿Y qué se supone que hiciera? ¡Ya me había acostado contigo y ahora le iba a quitar de nuevo a la persona de la cual se enamorara! Ella es magnífica Thor, es brillante, fuerte, aguerrida, no es débil y suave como lo son generalmente las doncellas y lo único que he conseguido es quitarle poco a poco la confianza ¡No se supone que un hombre conquiste a todos los chicos heterosexuales que te gustan!

-Eso no te da derecho, tú lo dijiste, ella es fuerte, hubiera podido superarlo.

-Pero yo no hubiera podido superar el que me odiara.

-¡¿No escuchas?! ¡No tenías derecho! ¡Eso es egoísmo!

-Ella y mi madre eran lo único que me quedaba de la ciudad dorada –murmuró entre dientes y un tono herido -¡No me puedes culpar por intentar mantener a mi lado lo único que me recordaba a mi hogar! ¡Tú nunca sabrías lo que es ser obligado a irte, humillado, pisoteado por tu padre, siendo olvidado en el fin del mundo! ¡Jamás entenderías el rencor que llegué a sentir!... el dolor…

-Loki…

-Ni tú ni Odín fueron capaces de luchar por mi perdón sólo me hicieron a un lado porque ya no servía a sus propósitos, era un peligro para la corona, para el heredero…

-Yo no tenía permitido ir.

-Yo no tenía permitido desatar el Ragnarok y por amor lo hice… ¿Qué escusa tienes tú? Además cuando llegaste al monasterio sólo apareciste para decirme que lo nuestro había acabado y ahí me vi solo, lejos, sabiendo que sacrifiqué mi corazón y mi libertad por algo que no valía la pena…

-Creí que lo habías superado.

-¡¿Cómo rayos se supone que uno supera el abandono y la puñalada por la espalda?! Eso no se supera… sólo lo dejas pasar, sigues caminando, intentas pensar lo menos posible en ello, dejarte contagiar por la paciencia y la tolerancia, pero sigue ahí, y haces como que no sabes que está abierta la herida, pero te terminas ahogando con la sangre.

-¿Y entonces apareció Balder? –dijo molesto el rubio.

-No, Balder siempre estuvo ahí, consolándome, dándome fuerzas, recordándome lo mucho que me amabas y que por eso debía resistir… caer en sus brazos fue prácticamente natural, aunque el primer beso fue frustrante pues nos queríamos como hermanos… pero ya sabes, el incesto se lleva en la sangre –sonrió con sorna y luego apuró el paso para no perder a las otras dos, pero la mano de Thor le tomó el brazo con fuerza.

-¡¿Y por eso nos condenaste a todos en el Ragnarök?!

-¡Deja de juzgarme! ¡Yo sabía que jamás comprenderías!

-¡Entonces por qué me trajiste contigo!

-¡Porque te necesitaba para sortear el ejército de sombras y llevarme las almas de los muertos que no se fueron peleando! ¡Además se lo debes! ¡Sabiendo que es tu hermano sólo lo negaste y lo odiaste desde un primer momento, lo olvidaste igual como me olvidaste a mí, de la misma forma que Odín nos dejó! ¡El que está ahí, en lo profundo del Hel, sigue siendo sangre de tu sangre y ni siquiera deberías pensar en abandonarlo!

Un silencio pesado se formó entre los dos, Thor pudo ver el rostro de Loki rojo por la ira, los ojos llorosos, sus miembros tiritando ante el arrebato. Intentó acercarse y el menor retrocedió un paso, pero El Príncipe Heredero no se dejó espantar, tiró del brazo que aún sostenía, lo pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo a la fuerza mientras el otro intentaba separarse y reclamaba sin poder despegar los labios gracias a una de las toscas manos del rubio que lo afirmaba de la nuca. Poco a poco más lágrimas se hicieron presentes, todo a medida que Loki dejaba de pelear y se entregaba como un muñeco vacío y maleable.

Fue cuando un fuerte temblor los separó de golpe, dejándolos sentados en el suelo y lo siguiente que supo Thor fue que tuvo que arrastrar a Loki para que escapara de las fauces gigantes de un dragón que amenazaba con devorarlo.

-¡Mi señor Loki! –el aludido escuchó su nombre en la lejanía y abrió los ojos sin entender qué estaba pasando -¡Corran! ¡Debemos llegar al Helheim!

Los ojos verdes voltearon para observar de frente a la bestia que los atacaba y tembló al ver brillar las escamas luminicentes entre tanta oscuridad, el rugido se escuchó con fuerza y luego la embestida del animal que volvía a perseguirlos. Thor tomó la mano de Loki y lo tiró para que corriera.

Ambos estaban aterrados a pesar de su entrenamiento asgardiano y por más que avanzaban, podían sentir que los pasos del dragón eran más veloces, el hechicero conjuró una muralla invisible que les dio unos segundos de ventaja, apenas lo suficiente para salir de su rango de ataque, antes de que el feroz animal rompiera la magia sólo a base de fuerza bruta. Thor tomó el martillo y lo lanzó con fuerza contra uno de los ojos del animal, golpeándolo de lleno, haciéndolo rugir y revolcarse de dolor, atrasándolo un poco más, corrieron hasta que el olor a azufre llegó a sus narices y el doloroso frío se volvía un calor sofocante, pudieron ver la cabeza del dragón acercarse rápido, pero en cuanto intentó cruzar al Hel un gigante perro negro, rabioso y bañado en sangre le saltó encima empezando una lucha entre titanes que terminó con ambos animales heridos y el dragón retirándose a su hogar en el Niflheim.

Loki pudo reconocer al animal que se había entregado a él con docilidad la primera vez que fue a _esa tierra_ _infernal_.

-Garm vino a salvarnos –dijo Angrboda, acariciándole la cabeza al fiel perro que lamía sus patas heridas –ese dragón es Nidhoggr y se encarga de roer las raíces de Yggdrasil, por eso no quería que siguieran peleando, pero veo que es imposible con ustedes –los dos hermanos se miraron entre ellos, pero no comentaron nada –sigamos.

Mientras se adentraban el calor se volvía horrible y sofocante, los gemidos de almas lastimeras llegaban a sus oídos y el olor a descomposición en el aire tenían a los tres visitantes mareados, la diferencia estaba en que Loki sabía lo que los esperaba en ese lugar, en cambio Thor y Sif se veían enfermos con la mezcla en el ambiente.

Cuando llegaron al río Gröll los guerreros de Asgard se vieron frustrados y desalentados, jamás podrían cruzar esas aguas sin morir, mucho menos con las armas que flotaban en la corriente.

-¡Cierto! –exclamó de pronto el rubio –Padre me habló de este río y me dijo que hay un puente llamado Gjallarbrú que podemos ocupar para atravesar al otro lado.

-No tenemos tiempo para enfrentar a la guardiana de ese puente –dijo simplemente la bruja y con un movimiento de manos separó las aguas.

-Esta forma me parece eficiente –dijo Sif con el humor levemente restituido.

El moreno comenzó a caminar, iba directo a tomar el sendero, pero la voz de Angrboda lo detuvo.

-No por ahí.

-Pero vamos con Hela...

-No, debemos ir donde descansan los justos: El Helgafell, ahí está el alma de Balder descansando, esa es nuestra meta.

Loki la miró confundido, pero decidió seguir sus pasos y no acotar nada más, dentro de todo ella conocía mejor ese mundo.


	22. Capítulo XXI

**NA:** Sólo tengo un mensaje para ustedes… por favor no me odien… no mucho…

**Capítulo XXI**

Heimdall podía sentir los gritos de terror en todas las direcciones, el simple cambio climático que significaba El Fimbulvetr hacía que los indefensos midgardianos perdieran sus casas, cultivos e incluso sus vidas. Eran débiles y por eso era el deber de los Aesir ayudarlos.

No sólo a ellos.

Los nueve mundo dependían de que Odín y sus hombres pudieran detener a Fenrir y Jördmungander o estos los devorarían de un solo bocado. Los jotun torpes y salvajes como eran no podían entender lo que de verdad significaban sus actos.

Se enfrentó como pudo a los gigantes seres azules, atrasándolos lo posible para que no llegaran aún a la ciudad y poder evacuarla para que ningún civil saliera herido, además de darle tiempo a las tropas de prepararse; pero pronto se vio reducido por el tamaño y el número de enemigos, tocó a Gjallarhorn, su cuerno, por última vez para apurar a sus compatriotas y finalmente cayó inerte en el suelo del Bifrost sobre un gigante charco de sangre.

.

Asgard pronto fue bañado por el sonido de espadas y rugidos de guerra que componían un sangriento réquiem apocalíptico. Odín guió a sus hombres con la cabeza en alto y con fiereza se enfrentó contra los soldados del ejército jotun, hasta que en el centro de un lago de sangre asgardiana pudo ver Laufey machacando cráneos con total facilidad y casi sin ningún rasguño; El Rey de La Ciudad Dorada apuró el paso de su corcel, cabalgó hasta el líder del bando contrario y comenzó una lucha de fuerza y habilidad, el asgardiano a pesar de ser la mitad del otro hombre no era ni menos fuerte, ni menos hábil, todo lo contrario, su tamaño lo ayudaba para ser más rápido e infringir más heridas a Laufey quien gritaba lleno de enojo y frustración.

El Consejero Real bajo el hechizo de Loki, peleaba con la fuerza de Thor y con un Mjölnir falso, creado únicamente con magia y para esa pelea exclusivamente; mientras que El Hechicero como Sif enfrentaba a los afilados dientes y la feroz mandíbula del lobo Fenrir.

De pronto el cielo de los mundos que podían mirar arriba y ver las estrellas , se apagó volviéndose negro, fue justo en el momento en que Odín atravesaba a Laufey con su espada y luego degollaba su cuello.

-Sól y Máni… Sköll y Hati los devoraron como decía la profecía y junto a ellos su magia que hacía que los diferentes soles y las diferentes lunas de las variadas constelaciones emergieran y se pusieran, sin sol, lunas, ni estrellas ningún reino será capaz de salvarse.

Sin importar la oscuridad la lucha siguió, apenas alumbrados por antorchas y fogones que danzaban al ritmo de la muerte.

.

Cuando Loki, Thor, Sif y Angrboda llegaron a los pies del Helgarfell se encontraron una montaña empinada, pero que era delineada por un sendero amable. Caminaron sin hablar y cuando llegaron la cima se encontraron con un lugar enorme, que no era limitado por el tamaño físico y se proyectaba sin fronteras, haciendo que todas las almas habitantes estuvieran cómodas y vivieran vidas apacibles, llenas de fiestas, banquetes y alcohol, no con las pretensiones del Valhala, pero dentro de su humildad la gente era feliz y vivían tranquilas sin dejar de disfrutar de su última morada.

A diferencia del resto del Helheim ese lugar era brillante, colorido, luminoso y festivo, lleno de música, danza y personas buenas.

-No será fácil –murmuró Loki -¡Podemos pasar días buscándolo sin ningún resultado!

-Salvo que yo les diga dónde está –rió juguetona la bruja –sería más práctico.

Todos la miraron aliviados y pasaron entre aquella gente, intentando no interrumpir su festejo, hasta que encontraron una casa alejada de aquel lugar, la luz en su interior estaba prendida y al entrar se toparon con los ojos castaños de Balder sobre un libro, levantó la vista con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Sabía que vendrías –Loki sintió que su corazón se le encogía en una mezcla de alivio y felicidad y cuando iba a correr a sus brazos sintió como Sif se le adelantaba y se le tiraba al cuello para besarlo.

Thor vio los puños de su hermano menor apretados en completo disgusto y no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho.

-Tenía miedo de no volverte a ver –se escuchó la voz de Sif, frágil y agotada.

-Aquí estoy, Loki me dijo que sabía cómo regresarme, así que sólo me senté a esperar –Los ojos castaños se encontraron con los verdes y ambos se aguantaron las ansias de tocarse para saber que estaban juntos; tomarse las manos, abrazarse y besarse con el alivio de saber que todo iba a salir bien.

Corrieron montaña abajo, intentando hacer rendir cada segundo, no descansaron, tenían un Ragnarök que detener.

Cuando llegaron a los pies de Helgarfell, Loki pudo notar como el rostro de la bruja se iba deformando en culpa y nerviosismo, ya no caminaba tan rápido ni deseaba tanto llegar al final del Hel, miraba constantemente hacia atrás y parecía que los iba retrasando a propósito; Loki no entendió nada hasta que en la lejanía divisó un ejército de sombras marchando en un incómodo silencio palpable y presente. La sierva de Hela se detuvo por completo y los miró un segundo, luego desvió el rostro.

-No puedo seguir con Ustedes, mi Señora Hela desea que vuelva a su lado –el río Gjöll estaba prácticamente al lado de ellos, pero sin su magia no podrían atravesarlo.

-¡No nos puedes dejar ahora! –gritó Thor, pero sólo consiguió una fría mirada por parte de ella.

-No puede desacatar órdenes –susurró el menor de los príncipes y comprendió lo que ocurría –Hela me ha tendido una trampa –se sintió de pronto abatido y nervioso -¡Huyan al puente! ¡Habrá que luchar con la guardiana! –los cuatro asgardianos corrieron hasta ver a lo lejos un punto brillante y dorado. Cuando estuvieron cerca pudieron notar que era un puente hecho de oro y engarzado con piedras preciosas dentro de decoraciones orgánicas y armoniosas haciendo contraste con lo rústico de todo el lugar. Llegaron al frente justo cuando las sombras les pisaban los talones, entraron corriendo y en medio del lugar pudieron ver a una jotun que con rostro sereno los miraba.

-Del Hel nadie sale –sentenció.

-¡Estamos vivos! –gritó Loki y ella los examinó –ustedes tres no sé como pasaron porque sólo los muertos pueden cruzar al lado de Hela, y tú –apuntó a Balder –ellos se pueden ir, pero tú no.

-¡Rayos! –gruñó Loki y tomó su daga para retar a la mujer -¡entonces habrá que luchar por su vida! –gritó y corrió hasta ella consiguiendo herir uno de sus costados.

Los demás guerreros no dudaron en atacar, especialmente porque las sombras se acercaban, cargadas de una energía poderosa y macabra.

A pesar de todo eso la giganta no cedió.

Loki con la resignación que daba la desesperación rompió el hechizo que sellaba su forma asgardiana y ante los presentes apareció el jotun; haciendo eso podía ocupar toda su magia.

Thor lo miró quedando estático en su lugar ¡Qué rayos pasaba con la apariencia de su hermano! Fue un empujón de Sif que le recordó que en ese minuto estaban en el campo de batalla.

En cuanto las armas y la magia abatieron a la mujer, los cuatros cruzaron corriendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde y los hombres hechos de sombra terminaron por cercarlos. Espadas oscuras y transparente chocaron contra las armas asgardianas y los guerreros empezaron a despedazar a esos seres que se regeneraban con dolorosa facilidad, pues dentro de todo eran intangibles.

Lamentablemente sus golpes sí eran muy reales.

Cuando el hechicero vio el profundo corte en el hombro de Thor supo que debía hacer algo.

-Piensa, piensa, Loki, por favor, piensa…

-¡No vamos a poder resistir a este ritmo! –gritó Sif antes de recibir un combo en el rostro.

-Loki, las sombras son demasiado poderosas –jadeó Balder, notoriamente desgastado por luchar en ese estado.

-Las sombras –murmuró el menor de los príncipes -¡Sombras! ¡Eso es! ¡Thor, invoca los rayos! ¡La única forma de matar sombras es con luz!

-¡Por Las Nornas! ¡Es verdad! –gritó el rubio y giró su martillo con potencia, haciendo retumbar el Helheim con el ruido de los truenos.

Pronto Mjölnir fue usada como inductor de electricidad hasta sus enemigos quienes desaparecían con horribles chirridos para luego volver a formarse.

-¡Más luz! –ordenó Loki con obvia desesperación en su voz mientras Thor ocupaba todo su entrenamiento en provocar un cielo tan brillante que incluso los asgardianos quedaron encandilados.

Sus ojos ciegos jamás vieron las grandes mandíbulas de Garm hasta que este atacó a Loki quien era el más cercano a él, al perro ni siquiera le importó que esa "visita" anduviera con Angrboda; estaban atacando sus tierras y las de su dueña y a un ser tan territorial como el monstruo era lo único que le importaba.

Balder fue el único que pudo notar que el perro estaba sobre Loki e hizo lo que tenía al alcance: empujó a su hermano menor, tomando su lugar, siendo destrozada su alma, y reemplazándolo una pequeña flama que titilaba cada vez con menos fuerzas entre las fauces de la bestia.

La luz de los rayos cesó y Thor lanzó su martillo para golpear al sangriento perro, haciéndolo chillar y retroceder, soltando ese pequeño brillo azul ante los atónitos ojos de los presentes.

El hechicero volvió a su apariencia asgardiana y se acercó a él con los ojos acuosos, pero siendo incapaz de llorar por la conmoción, se arrodilló y lo tomó entre sus manos. Sif caminó temerosa de la verdad y miró la escena como si todo fuera una pesadilla esperando poder despertar sin que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. El rubio fue el único capaz de reaccionar.

-¡Maldición Loki! ¡Tú debes tener algo en tu cabeza! ¡Algo debe haber para que nuestro hermano pueda regresar –nunca antes lo había llamado hermano y en ese minuto esas palabras se sentían tan reales y desesperadas que el cerebro del menor se obligó a asimilar lo que ocurría. Cerró los ojos permitiendo que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

-Nada… no tengo nada… -susurró mientras sentía que el calor de la llamita que tenía entre sus dedos se iba apagando con dolorosa lentitud.

-¿Entonces…? –preguntó temerosa la guerrera -¿Qué ocurrirá?

-Esta es sólo su esencia, y desaparecerá para siempre –sollozó Loki, bajando la cabeza en posición derrotada.

-Por Odín… -murmuró la muchacha, rompiendo a llorar.

-¡Loki, no puedes permitirlo! –rugió desesperado Thor –Sé que puedes hacer algo, tu mente es maravillosa, piensa por favor qué necesita una esencia para existir…

-¡Eso es obvio Thor! –lo miró iracundo -¡Lo que necesita Balder es un cuerpo y un alma nueva, que no sea ocupada por otra esencia como un bebé…! –Loki fue poco a poco bajando la voz hasta que dirigió la mirada a su amiga – un bebé recién engendrado… Oh Sif… -apretó los ojos en un gesto de culpa y se paró para caminar hasta ella, la abrazó con cuidado y escondió su rostro en el cuero de la armadura de ella –perdóname por esto –susurró y llevó aquella pequeña llama que tenía en la mano hasta su vientre mientras recitaba un simple hechizo sellador.

-Qué es… -susurró ella y él le sonrió con pesar.

-Tu hijo… el niño que engendraron Balder y tú mientras estuviste en el monasterio…

-Pero… apenas lo hicimos una vez…

-Fue suficiente... –susurró y sonrió bajando la vista –no lo tendrás de vuelta… no tendrá sus recuerdos, no recordará cuanto te quería y no, ya no será tu amante, ni siquiera será realmente _Balder,_ pero esta es una nueva oportunidad para él… perdóname Sif… por favor perdóname…

-Muy bonita escena –una voz femenina retumbó de forma siniestra por todo el territorio, interrumpiendo las palabras de Loki -¿pero qué harás ahora que el alma de tu amado hermano ya no existe? Sin él regresando a la vida no se detiene el Ragnarök ¿Cierto? –Hela apareció caminando con paso sensual y detrás de ella se encontraba Angrboda que miraba todo con rostro acongojado.

-¡Me engañaste!

-Yo no recuerdo haberte mentido, jamás te dije que te dejaría salir de aquí con su alma, sólo que te la entregaría ¿no?

-¡Me dijiste que me atacarían las sombras por la cantidad de almas que me iba a llevar, pero sólo llevaba una!

-Uy… primero: no te dije que al llevarte una sola alma no te atacarían, segundo: fue Garm quien realmente hizo desaparecer a Balder, no culpes a mis sombras.

-Maldita arpía –al moreno se le apretó el estómago al escuchar la risa que siguió ante ese apodo.

-En eso tienes toda la razón ¿No te dijo Freyja que no te dejaras engañar por mí? Porque ni siquiera tú, mi querido Lengua de Plata, eres capaz de enfrentarme.

-¡Mataste a Balder sólo por diversión!

-Oh no, _dulzura_ –dijo y el apelativo sonó venenoso –yo no ando matando, son los mismos seres vivientes, la envidia, el odio, la venganza, las enfermedades, la vejez, qué sé yo; eso hace el trabajo por mí, ellos sólo llegan aquí y yo me encargo de juzgar y reinar sus almas. En este caso fuiste tú quien me facilitó a Balder.

Los puños de Loki dejaron la fuerza con que se apretaban y bajó la vista humillado y triste.

-¡El Ragnarök sigue afuera! –gritó Thor –¡El plan falló, así que hay que luchar con honor, como asgardianos! –el menor asintió y se vio arrastrado por su hermano y Sif quienes comenzaron a correr de regreso al Niflheim -¡¿Puedes abrir el portal a Asgard?!

-Mientras más lejos de la magia infernal del Helheim, es más fácil para mí viajar entre dimensiones ¡Ni siquiera Angrboda que era sirvienta de Hela puede ocupar libremente su magia en este lugar!–el rubio miró hacia atrás y notó como las sombras comenzaban a cercarlos nuevamente.

-¡No es por presionarte, pero si hay alguna posibilidad de salir de aquí es en este minuto!

-¡Mierda! –el moreno intentó concentrarse todo lo que pudo para poner sus conocimientos en aquel hechizo y no supo si fue por la desesperación o porque realmente no conocía sus límites, pero se abrió un gran portal por el que apuró a los dos guerreros, mas cuando él quiso pasar una pálida y hermosa mano lo detuvo.

-Si vienes conmigo serás capaz de parar el Ragnarök –dijo la voz seductora de la reina de aquel territorio hostil.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que te crea luego de que me engañaste?!

-Eso es… porque tú y yo al final buscamos lo mismo –dijo sacándose la máscara que era parte de su atuendo, dejando a la vista un blanco y armonioso rostro, enmarcado por cabellos azabaches y adornado con una mirada verde –es porque tú y yo somos la misma persona.

El rostro atónito de Loki sólo fue superado por el de Thor quien pudo reconocer en ella la transformación a mujer de su hermano.

-¡Vamos! –gritó Sif, con claro temor en sus palabras ¿Su amigo estaba pensando en esa loca propuesta? ¡No quería perder a nadie más!

El menor se soltó de un tirón y pasó al otro lado del portal, parándose detrás de sus compañeros.

-Por favor, no le digan a nadie qué ocurrió, se supone que ustedes están peleando en batalla, no le hablen a Odín de mí.

-¿Loki? –preguntó Thor con voz acongojada.

-¡No se te ocurra! –Sif corrió hasta él -¡No tienes derecho!

-Es… lo mejor –le sonrió suave y la abrazó –no le digas a Thor que soy un jotun, invéntale algo, cualquier mentira piadosa por mi aspecto en el puente, no quiero que me recuerde así –le susurró a su amiga con dulzura, luego miró a Thor y le sonrió leve antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer de vuelta al mundo de tinieblas.

.

Loki siguió a Hela hasta su castillo de sombras, esperó que esta se sentase en su trono y luego la miró esperando una explicación.

-Tienes muchas dudas en tu cabeza ¿No? –los ojos verdes del príncipes sólo se estrecharon mas para demostrar su descontento, Hela decidió seguir –pero todo tiene una explicación, dame unos minutos y comprenderás todo: Hel fue mucho tiempo un territorio indómito donde las almas vagaban si orden alguno y sin importar sus acciones en vida, yo llegué aquí sin ninguna esperanza en nada, sin un territorio que llamara propio, sin tener deseos de pertenecer a lo que alguna vez llamé familia ¿Te parece conocido eso? La única que vivía aquí era una giganta llamada Angrboda, una bruja que no se adecuaba tampoco a su tierra, a Jotünheim, ella me enseñó todo lo que sabía y pronto yo misma descubrí más y más cosas, creciendo mi poder con una potencia increíble y finalmente transformé este sitio con la magia que fluía en mí, llegué a ser tan poderosa que me volví un ser atemporal, viajo por las décadas, pasado, presente, futuro… sé lo que es, lo que fue, lo que será y así mientras que los seres que viven aquí sólo existen en tres dimensiones, yo soy su reina entre todas las realidades.

-Aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver conmigo.

-Lo sé, pobre _padre,_ tu conocimiento es limitado aún, pero eso pasará con el tiempo, Angrboda y yo nos encargaremos de eso –la mujer movió sus manos y entre sombras aparecieron imágenes del día en que Loki intentó escapar de Asgard para no ser enviado a las montañas, en esa escena el príncipe lograba saltar por el portal que había abierto segundos antes de que los asgardianos consiguieran su propósito.

-Así no ocurrieron las cosas –jadeó abatido –yo jamás logré escapar.

-Lo sé… el hecho de que yo me volviera atemporal provocó que los hilos entre dimensiones se movieran y finalmente cambiara mi propia línea de tiempo… la verdad es que ya no necesitaba a mi yo del pasado pues mi poder es tan grande que a pesar de que compartimos esencias, yo no necesito de ti para existir, pero pronto imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en mi cabeza, sentimientos de amor profundo por el príncipe del medio que se supone que yo jamás había conocido y un vacío muy profundo en el pecho ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Mi esencia extraña su otra mitad, finalmente necesito a la matriz _padre_ para hacer de todo uno e incluso yo con mi infinito poder me costó entenderlo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que detendremos el Ragnarök?

-Fenrir y Jörmundgander son tus hijos junto a tu amante Angrboda, yo los considero como mis hermanos, pero también es cierto que soy su padre… si te unes a mí sólo le mandarás la orden de retirarse y ellos lo harán sin protestar.

-¿Y el ejército de Laufey?

-No es mi deber intervenir en el Ragnarök, pero sé que tu aún mantienes ese amor mortal por los de tu especie… enviaré el ejército de sombras para vencer a los gigantes y regresaré todas las almas, con Freyja será fácil porque aún está bajo tu mandato.

-Era todo tan sencillo… entonces por qué matar a Balder…

-Porque no te habrías quedado por las gracias y aunque el _padre_ pueda vivir solo a pesar de su poder inferior, la _hija _sigue necesitándolo a pesar de su gran magia, no puedo seguir sin ti –Loki asintió, comprendiendo que su destino estaba atado a esa extraña gloria y sólo se rindió, con el corazón sangrante.

Ya no tenía a donde volver de todas formas, si lo hacía sólo conseguiría obligar que su padre lo sentenciara a muerte y eso sería demasiado para él y para Frigga.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que ella se acercara hasta toparse y poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo se fundía en uno y una lluvia de conocimiento que jamás creyó alcanzar le llenaron el cerebro, revelándole secretos que ni siquiera el más sabio de los seres de los otros reinos soñaba con tocar y por fin aceptó su misión tan importante y única en ese espacio, él debía reinar en el inframundo, porque era la única forma de que todos los demás pudieran seguir con sus vidas.

Era lo más parecido a un carroñero que se alimentaba de la carne muerta y jugaba a ser una suerte de limpieza de Yggdrasil.

-En tu realidad no existía Balder –susurró para sí mismo mientras Hela se apoderaba de todo lo que era él -¿Alguna vez olvidamos a Thor?

Un silencio se hizo en su mente y seguido de eso una risita lastimera llenó toda su conciencia.

-Nunca –le contestó Hela –es lo único que me sigue recordando lo que alguna vez fui.

-Lo supuse –susurró con pesar Loki y por fin dejó que ambas conciencias fueran una.

.

.

Los asgardianos miraron sorprendidos como Jörmundgander y Fenrir se retiraban en silencio y desaparecían, dejando los mundos en paz, al tiempo que sombras desconocidas atrapaban a los gigantes de hielo y los entregaban a los asgardianos.

Seguía haciendo frío, pero ya no era letal.

Y como si todo no fuera lo suficientemente raro los muertos comenzaron a despertar; tanto los guerreros como los pobladores de los diferentes mundos.

Odín cerró su ojo bueno y el gran conocimiento que tenía le indicó que debía sospechar una cosa en concreto.

-Hela… pero por qué… -susurró antes de conducir él mismo a Laufey que también había revivido y lo metió en una celda de Palacio.

.

.

Ivar suspiró mientras guardaba las cosas de su amo en un saco que llevaría hasta la Ciudad Dorada. Definitivamente iba a extrañar la tranquilidad de esas montañas y sobre todo a Loki quien se dejaba atender más que en El Palacio.

Sintió pesar en su alma al recordarlo; cuando le dijeron que jamás lo encontraron se sintió culpable al incitarlo a hacer algo que se veía que ya no quería hacer, pero él lo idolatraba y no podía verlo darse por vencido tan fácilmente, no habría podido con ese sentimiento, especialmente porque El Príncipe hubiera vivido siempre con el arrepentimiento.

Entre unos libros cayó una hoja levemente doblada y que estaba escrita con una prolija letra por ambos lados.

-¿Una carta? –la tomó y dudó un segundo –creo que ya no hará daño si la leo –razonó y con la vista tomó ciertas palabras, sólo para saber superficialmente de qué trataba –oh, es de la señorita Sif… "los días que estuve en el monasterio", bla bla bla, "estoy más enamorada de Balder", pobre… "sentí que era el hombre de mi vida por lo que decidí entregarme", nunca entendí realmente qué ocurría en ese triángulo, especialmente si El Príncipe Balder se veía tan apegado a mi amo, estaba absolutamente enamorado, mmmmh ¿"Al principio dolió horriblemente, pero a medida que me embestía con amor podía sentir que mi interior se abría para él"? ¿El Amo Loki leyó todo esto? Con razón estaba tan enojado con Balder… ¿Qué más?... Bla bla bla… "no he sangrado como las mujeres lo hacen una vez cuando terminan todos los ciclos de las lunas y ha resultado extraño" ¡Por Las Nornas! ¡La Señorita Sif está embarazada!

**NA:** Uy… así termina la segunda laaaaaarga parte… creí que este capítulo quedaría ridículamente corto y casi llega a las 4 mil palabras… lo que no es corto (ok, sé que muchas escriben como 10 mil palabras, jeje, pero no sirvo yo para eso) ojo que este no es el final del fics (no tengo tanta suerte XDDDDDD) ¡Nos estamos leyendo en la tercera parte!


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

Sif se postró llorando frente a La Reina y esta se apresuró a consolarla sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo. La chica no había sido la misma desde que el Ragnarok se había desatado; se había unido al resto de los soldados para mantener el orden civil luego de que media ciudad hubiera colapsado, pero su comportamiento era errático y se notaba lejana y nerviosa. Se apartaba con Thor y susurraban entre ellos en un tono poco amistoso y más bien desesperado.

Finalmente por insistencia del rubio ella apareció en el despacho de La Reina para suplicar ayuda.

Entre lágrimas le contó que había quedado embarazada de Balder ese tiempo en que había estado en El Monasterio, le confesó entre dientes y sin ánimo de traicionar a Loki, que la esencia del príncipe vivía en esa criatura, que si bien su cuerpo y su alma ya no existían en ningún plano y en ningún mundo, el ser que estaba en su vientre seguía siendo el castaño.

Entre tartamudeos y murmullos vagos le explicó a Frigga que los tres habían viajado al inframundo para rescatar a Balder, pero esa misión no había terminado con éxito y con el alma del príncipe destruida para siempre. Relató cómo Loki consiguió sellar la pequeña lucecita titilante dentro de su cuerpo, en el niño recién engendrado y dejó que La Reina llevara una mano blanca y perfecta a su vientre, de forma maravillada.

No dijo mayor detalle sobre las circunstancias en que había muerto el segundo hijo, ni tampoco del plan que había desarrollado el moreno, mucho menos sobre la traición de Hela y apenas fue capaz de murmurar un par de palabras con respecto a la desaparición del menor de los príncipes.

Frigga insistió pues su corazón estaba roto y necesitaba respuestas, pero la guerrera había hecho una promesa con Loki y no la iba a romper. No hubieron muchas más palabras al respecto, en cambio se dedicaron a buscar solución al más grande de los problemas: Sif era una doncella y como tal era un escándalo que quedara embarazada fuera del matrimonio y el padre del niño ya no estaba para defender el honor de la chica.

-Debes casarte –resolvió La Reina con una mezcla de determinación y resignación.

-Lo había pensado, pero no es que tenga demasiados pretendientes como para hacerlo realidad.

-Se puede arreglar una boda, pero debe ser alguien que sepa que ya no eres virgen y también el motivo del matrimonio, debe ser alguien de confianza y que su honor y amistad sea tan grandes como para querer proteger el tuyo …

-Debo pensarlo.

-Pero no demasiado, a los tres meses tu vientre será obvio y si luego pasan apenas seis meses y a pesar de eso das a luz a un muchacho robusto y sano, sabrán que hay algo mal, es demasiado obvio ¿Un prematuro con tanta salud?... la gente huele los chismes y es cosa de sumar dos más dos para entender que el embarazo fue fuera del matrimonio.

-Estoy con el tiempo en contra, es como una bomba que espera por detonarse… Reina Frigga… tengo tanto miedo.

-Podemos intentar enlentecer el embarazo con magia, pero no lo detendrá por mucho, apenas el tiempo para hacer la fiesta de compromiso un mes y el matrimonio al mes siguiente.

-…no era como planeaba casarme…

-La sanción social es demasiado grande, no vale la pena aguantarla, lo más seguro es que tendrías que terminar por renunciar al ejército e incluso a tu título nobiliario. Sif… sé que puedo sonar egoísta, pero ese niño debe nacer, tú y yo lo sabemos, no es justo condenar a Balder nuevamente al Hel.

-Reina, yo amé mucho a su hijo, créame que este niño voy a tenerlo, así termine siendo expulsada de Asgard, yo sé que nadie sabe de la existencia del segundo de los príncipes, por lo que será prácticamente imposible el explicar que esta relación no era realmente ilícita y que el bebé fruto de nuestro amor es el nieto del Padre de Todo, mi vida no será fácil, pero así tenga que soportar todo los prejuicios machistas sobre mí yo tendré a mi hijo… es lo único que me queda de él…

-Sif… ¿Y si lo adopto? No sería la primera vez que lo aparentamos.

-No podría, mi Reina, necesito criar por mí este niño.

-Encontraremos la solución, linda, te lo prometo.

.

Cuando Fandral entró a la taberna, acompañado de Thor, encontró a Sif en medio, protagonizando una pelea contra cinco tipos mal heridos.

El rostro de la guerrera reflejaba lo borracha que estaba de cerveza y tristeza.

Ambos rubios corrieron a afirmarla, evitando que terminara de romperle el rostro a los hombres que quedaron ensangrentados e inconscientes en el suelo. La osadía de sus amigos les costó la nariz fracturada y un par de costillas rotas, pero aún así arrastraron a la mujer hasta el castillo, quien finalmente terminó dormida por la borrachera y el agotamiento psicológico.

Thor y Fandral terminaron con el curandero quién arregló sus huesos y los vendó sin ninguna delicadeza y finalmente los dejó ahí, acostados en camillas, quejándose contra la morena y su increíble fuerza. No les sorprendía que escalara con tanta facilidad en el ejército a pesar de tener todo en contra.

-Esa chica se volvió loca –se sentó el espadachín, mientras se estiraba por un vaso de agua.

-Puede ser pero no la culpo –murmuró el príncipe, acomodándose en la camilla.

-Eso suena a que sabes algo que yo no.

-Necesito contarle a alguien, pero es tan grande que incluso tú dudarías de ser mi amigo luego de esto.

-Thor, si eso ocurre entonces puedes partirme con el Mjölnir, porque seguir a mi futuro rey es una de las cosas más importantes que me mantienen con vida.

-Espero que sigas pensando así una vez que haya terminado con el relato –el joven príncipe miró a su mejor amigo y rápidamente desvió la mirada para empezar a contar todo desde un principio. No deseaba ver el rostro de decepción para cuando terminara con todo lo que tenía que decir.

.

Fandral esa noche se acostó en su cama sin poder dormir. Todo viajaba muy rápido en su cabeza y hacía que se mareara como si hubiera tomado toda la hidromiel del Valhala o estuviera oliendo la peste del Hellheim.

Su amigo no escatimó en palabras y el problema juvenil de tres líneas y enfocado en mujeres que esperaba, se había transformado en un relato lleno de perversión, insidia y traición.

Una vida de secretos.

_Muchos secretos._

Pensó en Loki, el real motivo de su reclusión en un monasterio, la facilidad con la que la familia real caía en el incesto a pesar de estar prohibido en Asgard, Sif, el Ragnarök, Hela, un embarazo, un hermano desconocido y Loki… siempre Loki… una y otra vez Loki. Corriendo destructor de un lado a otro del relato, al medio de cada problema, traición o desvío; siendo víctima o victimario. Un Loki mentiroso, timador y asesino, o muy por el contrario uno inestable y muy herido.

Un Loki traicionado por Thor y un Loki que traicionaba a Sif y Balder.

Maquiavélico, enigmático, enfermo. El menor bailaba entre los sesos de Fandral pisoteando sus neuronas, machacando a taconazos cada tejido blando, retumbando y haciendo eco en todos sus pensamientos.

¿Podía ser normal que a pesar de haber escuchado todo el caos que esa mirada verde había formado, sólo quisiera abrazarlo y ayudarlo?

Luego de que Thor terminó el relato, él se acercó a su mejor amigo y sólo consiguió asestarle un fuerte golpe en pleno rostro. El príncipe heredero había sido un infeliz que de una u otra forma debía estar consciente que tanto caos recaía gran parte en sus manos. Su mejor amigo tenía razón… no lo volvería a ver con los mismos ojos y aún así sabía que al día siguiente llegaría a su lado y lo abrazaría de forma fraternal.

Ellos eran más que compañeros; eran hermanos de batalla y lo ayudaría en lo que fuera a pesar de estar dolido por el destino que el hechicero tuvo que sufrir.

Lo que importaba en ese minuto era el embarazo mal habido de Sif. Estaba condenada al exilio social y junto con su honor se iba el derecho de seguir en el ejército; ya no importaría si era una feroz guerrera y la mejor en su nivel, para las líneas machistas del gran Asgard siempre sería una lujuriosa que retozó con un varón antes del matrimonio.

Realmente temía por ella. Esos desconsiderados se olvidarían de su admiración y la tratarían como una ramera. Incluso temía que intentaran tocarla sólo por el hecho de tener al bebé y ser madre soltera. A esos idiotas de mente corta no les importaría si era noble o si se entregó por amor.

Una de las opciones claras era hacerse _un remedio_, pero ella con toda su gigante alma no sería capaz de botar al hijo de la persona que tanto amó, mucho menos si la esencia de Balder vivía en el interior de ese diminuto ser.

La Reina sabía y de seguro estaba buscando una solución, pero tenían las manos atadas, nunca debían saber que existía un tercer heredero al trono y que la muerte de este causó ese extraño Ragnarök. La palabra del Padre de Todo no podía quedar en duda o toda la organización política de ese Reino, incluida la coronación de Thor, sería dejada de lado, sumiendo al pueblo en un caos anárquico.

De seguro Sif también sabía eso.

.

Era temprano cuando un séquito de guardias escoltó al Hechicero y al Concejero Real hasta la Sala del Trono. Los dos iban esposados, con rostros llenos de miedo, la cabeza gacha y tiritando levemente; se enfrentarían a la ira de Odín.

Cuando ambos hombres llegaron al lugar, se encontraba Thor de pie al lado del Padre de Todo, ambos con rostros enojados, cincelados como piedras, sin admisión de quejas o reclamos. El rubio le hablaba a su padre en voz baja y los acusados estaban seguros que los estaba delatando con respecto a las acusaciones de Angrboda sobre lo que hicieron en la guerra.

Estaban jodido, especialmente porque dijeran lo que dijeran era todo verdad; la bruja les había prometido magia inigualable a cambio de la ayuda de ambos y ellos idiotas e inocentes encantaron a su Rey para volverlo un viejo senil y lento, incapaz de ganar esa guerra que desde un principio la tenían en sus manos.

Toda la culpa la tenía Loki: si el hechicero no hubiera llegado jamás habría habido una ocasión para que se supiera la traición que habían cometido.

Además de eso Angrboda los había engañado, les dio una increíble cantidad de poder, además de una cuantiosa cantidad de oro, pero en cuanto pudo los entregó en las manos de los príncipes y les vomitó la verdad, deshaciéndose de toda la responsabilidad y cargándoles toda la culpa.

En ese minuto no existía Loki, pero aparte de él estaban Sif y Thor que habían presenciado todo, en ese minuto ambos guerreros tenían las pruebas entregadas por la hechicera rubia, además de todo el oro que ni en una vida de trabajo para El Rey habrían podido conseguir.

_No tenían como desmentir las acusaciones._

El salón completo guardó un silencio sordo cuando un joven mozo se paró entre El Rey y los dos hombres y aclarándose la voz comenzó a recitar un texto leído de un pergamino nuevo y con el sello real:

-"Eric Fredicson, Las Larson, presentes ante su Majestad El Rey de Asgard y Los Nueve Reinos, Odín Borson, Padre de Todo –cuando presentó a los dos, primero miró al derrocado Hechicero Real y luego al Consejero Real, respectivamente –se les acusa de alta traición contra Asgard, recibir sobornos del enemigo, prejuicio contra El Rey de Asgard y conspiración en el peor de los grados" ¿Cómo se declaran?

Ambos miraron al suelo, con los puños y dientes apretados, era imposible escapar esa vez. Se escuchó el murmullo de la gente presente en el juicio histórico, a medida que el silencio de los sentenciados se iba alargando y cuando finalmente se hizo obvio que nadie pronunciaría palabras, Odín habló.

-Ese silencio es de culpabilidad –aguardó unos segundos mientras meditaba la situación y suspiró con cansancio –la sentencia está clara, ambos deben padecer la pena máxima de La Ciudad Dorada. Conocen demasiados secretos de Asgard, por lo que el exilio no es una opción, sería como regalar nuestra seguridad a los enemigos de los aesir, sólo queda una salida… Eric Fredicson, Las Larson –habló con la cabeza en alto y con profundidad –yo los declaro culpable de las acusaciones y los sentencio a morir en la horca en una ejecución pública programada para mañana al medio día, que Hela se apiade de sus almas.

Ambos hombres se horrorizaron al escuchar el veredicto, incluso habían pensado en el destierro, pero jamás sopesaron la posibilidad de que El Padre de Todo hubiera decidido no volver a confiar en ellos, incluso en algo tan básico como era no hablar de los secretos guardados en El Reino. Lucharon contra los guardias que intentaron tomarlos para sacarlos de La Habitación del Trono, e incluso, el antiguo consejero, consiguió soltarse y corrió hasta arrodillarse frente a Odín consiguiendo únicamente la frialdad en ese ojo azul como el hielo, tan parecido a la forma de mirar del menor de los príncipes.

_Nadie escuchó a los dos hombres cuando acusaron a Thor y Loki de estar confabulados con Angrboda y con Hela… nadie les creería a pesar de que por una vez en sus vidas decían la verdad._

.

Al día siguiente El Rey no apareció en la ejecución, en cambio mandó a Thor como su representante, mientras este se apoyó en sus mejores amigos para mantener la seguridad del lugar. Encontró de mal gusto la cantidad de gente morbosa que se amontonaba para ver morir a esos hombres, aunque sabía que muchos de esos seres los odiaban por diferentes motivos, no era ignorado por nadie el abuso de poder que estos muchas veces ejercían, ni siquiera por Odín que en ocasiones tuvo que cortarles las alas antes de que consiguieran hacer daño, pero los mantenía a su lado porque siempre habían sido buenos consejeros, personas lisonjeras del Rey como esas, caminaban siempre al límite de lo correcto y lo que no lo era, por lo que tenían muy en claro las normas y las consecuencias y usualmente hacían aterrizar al Rey con respecto a ciertas cosas, especialmente con sus hijos y lo hacían enfrentar la realidad.

El Padre de Todo sabía que ambos eran unos pillos convenencieros, pero siempre creyó en la lealtad de ambos hacia Asgard… estaba muy seguro que la magia de Angrboda tuvo que ver con la traición, pero también sabía que si era así, fue por la ambición que alojaban sus corazones negros que logró dominarlos.

El mayor de los príncipes pudo ver a las futuras viudas llorando, confortándose una con otra, ambas demasiado jóvenes para dos rabos verdes como esos y demasiado abandonadas por sus maridos que luego de su jornada de trabajo se entretenían más jugueteando con sirvientas en el castillo que regresando a sus respectivas casas. Se notaban seres humildes, pequeños pájaros engañados, encerrados en jaulas de oro y diamantes.

Anotó ofrecerles ayuda luego de eso, una cosa era la traición de esos dos hombres y la otra era dejar a la deriva a dos familias inocentes.

Los dos hombres fueron colgados al mismo tiempo y pudo distinguir el gesto de terror mientras acomodaban las sogas en sus cuellos y contaban sus últimos segundos de vidas antes de caer por aquel agujero en el piso que se abrió ante la orden del verdugo y su palanca situada sobre la tarima; luego de eso Thor pudo ver como se movían frenéticamente, como consecuencia natural de la falta de oxígeno y el cuello partido por el peso de sus propios cuerpos. Al príncipe se le antojó grotesco que aquello le recordara a las gallinas que mataban en la cocina.

Se bajó con el estómago revuelto y se dirigió con sus amigos, dejando atrás los cadáveres, el público, el verdugo y a las viudas.

-Es irónico que luego de haber matado tantas personas en la guerra me descomponga una ejecución pública y a ninguno de esos morbosos le hubiera conmovido siquiera –dijo y los otros sólo asintieron de acuerdo.

.

-¿Sabes? Sé que esos dos se lo merecían, pero aún siento que fue demasiado, muy pocas veces había visto al Padre de Todo en un plan tan cruel, una cosa es matar enemigos en la batalla, otra cosa es matar personas que han estado junto a ti toda una vida, es como si yo mandara a matar a Thor por traición –comenzó Fandral.

-No es lo mismo -dijo Hogun –nosotros somos amigos, no sólo compañeros y si alguna vez me traicionaran yo no sería capaz de tocarlos… quizás no volvería a hablarles y les diría que se alejaran de mí, pero si necesitasen ayuda o cualquier cosa seguiría estando ahí para ustedes… el cariño que tenemos entre los cinco es aun más que cualquier cosa, porque no sólo fue la guerra, los entrenamientos y la edad la que nos lo dio, sino que fue la vida – todos sonrieron emocionados y pronto Volstagg abrazó efusivamente a su amigo quien resignado se dejó hacer ante la risa de los otros.

-Hogun tiene razón –dijo Sif –yo a ustedes los quiero como hermanos, grupo de cabrones y espero que no importa lo que pase, ustedes estén apoyándome, porque yo siempre estaré aquí para ustedes.

-Creo que la muerte nos dejó algo sensibles –murmuró Thor con gracia, pero pronto se convirtió en certeza –de todos los años que he vivido en Asgard, es la primera vez que me toca ver esto en la ciudad dorada, sé que hay precedentes, pero una cosa es saberlo y otro verlo con tus propios ojos… es como si no pudiera sacarme su rostro de terror de mi cabeza y eso que despreciábamos a ese par con la vida.

A medida que comenzó a correr la cerveza, la conversación se volvió más liviana y los ánimos se calmaron al ritmo del piano desafinado que había en el pequeño bar, las risas se volvieron a oír y las bromas, junto a los aplausos, fueron suficiente para entretener los ánimos.

Salieron de ese lugar con pasos tambaleantes y risitas bobas por cosas idiotas. Thor abrazó por los hombros a Fandral y los demás sonrieron. El rubio era un ebrio cariñoso.

-No sabes cómo te quiero, hijo de puta -el espadachín lo miró y soltó una carcajada-no lo digo por tu madre –dijo arrastrando las sílabas.

-Lo sé, sólo me río.

-Esto es serio –debatió, pero él mismo terminó riendo –creo… que es mi deber casarme con Sif para que no deba pasar por lo que las doncellas pasan cuando las descubren teniendo sexo fuera del matrimonio.

-¡¿Qué?! –su mejor amigo lo hizo callar y Fandral bajó la voz –creí que intentarías buscar a Loki…

-¿Loki? Por Las Nornas, él debe estar muerto ya…

-Thor, eso no tiene sentido, mira el caos que armó Hela para llevarlo con vida ¿No has pensado que si lo hubiera querido muerto sólo necesitaba mandarlo a matar mientras dormía? Loki era fuerte, pero contra un asesino profesional muchas veces uno se ve disminuido… no es fácil librarse de eso y si llegase a hacerlo de uno, jamás conseguiría con dos o tres... si lo mataban mientras dormía sólo iba s llegar al Hel.

-Ese idiota de Balder… la embarazó y tuvo el descaro de morir ¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho Loki? Con todo el lío que armó con el Ragnarök, sólo por amor a ese desgraciado, no quiero ni pensar qué habría hecho al enterarse.

-Ya no importa, Thor, lo importante es que nos encarguemos de limpiar la reputación de Sif y rescatemos a Loki.

-Loki no me debe desear ni ver…

-Y aún así si te rindes nuevamente sólo demostrarás que tu amor hacia él es mediocre.

-Lo amo más que a mi vida, Fandral.

-Eso espero, porque lo que estoy a punto de hacer por ti es el mayor sacrificio que puedo hacer por un amigo –se separó del príncipe y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se acercó a la guerrera –Lady Sif… ¿Sabes? Los sucesos de hoy me han hecho reflexionar demasiado con respecto a lo corta que es la vida para un pueblo acostumbrado a la batalla, como el asgardiano –la chica levantó una ceja y lo miró burlona–entonces pensé…

-¡Vaya! ¡Aquello es novedoso! –se rió ella.

-Callada, estoy hablando en serio… -ella asintió, pero únicamente, porque si abría la boca para hablar soltaría una carcajada que la dejaría sin aire –entonces pensé… me he dedicado una vida entera a pasar de flor en flor… en flor… en flor… en flor… y… ya entienden… y por fin hoy pensé "Faldral ¿No sería bueno que sentaras por una vez en tu vida cabeza y sólo estuvieras entre los brazos de la futura madre de tus hijos?" sabrán que dentro de mis más grandes deseos no cumplidos ha estado el de tener un hijo, pero no con cualquier Fulana, quiero que sea alguien especial, a la cual pueda mirar sin culpa por llevar el perfume de otra mujer encima mío o a la que no tenga que esconderme y así perder la oportunidad de ver a mi hijo, sólo porque desea matarme luego de una noche de pasión.

-Quieres una mujer que te aguante eso...

-Bien, suena horrible, pero lo que quiero decir es lo contrario... quiero una mujer a la cual respetar... no deseo estar con más personas.

-Vaya, veo que las ejecuciones te vuelven todo un romántico –se volvió a reír la chica.

-No te imaginas –le contestó el rubio y le sonrió –nunca me imaginé casado, pero ahora que lo hago, puedo decir que sólo una persona se me viene a la cabeza para tomar el rol de madre de mis hijos… -le sonrió a la morena de forma encantadora antes de arrodillarse, tomarle la mano a la chica y besar la palma –Sif, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo.

Los rostros de los varones del grupo eran un poema mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, intentaron reír pensando que era broma, pero la cara de Fandral no daba espacio a dudas. Era una petición verdadera, de la forma más idiota posible y en el peor de los momentos, pero todo aquello lo decía de verdad.

La guerra miró como le guiñaba un ojo, antes de decirle:

-Conmigo nada malo te pasará… ni a ti, ni a él… -susurró despacio, poniendo una mano en su vientre y la chica por fin comprendió, cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas y se tiró a los brazos de su amigos, mientras intentaba no sollozar.

-Gracias, Fandral, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… -le susurró al oído, mientras sentía que las preocupaciones que habían estado tan presente las horas antes, desaparecían en un segundo gracias a la generosidad de su amigo.

Mataría a Thor por no mantener la boca cerrada y luego lo felicitaría por la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido.

.

.

.

La ciudad dorada brillaba con los rayos de sol que chocaban en las cornisas y techos de los edificios que se vestían de oro y grana para recibir al imponente heredero al trono, quien obtendría la bendición del Padre de Todo para portar la corona y así por fin dejaría que su padre tomara el sueño de Odín.

Frigga corría de una esquina a otra del castillo dando órdenes, pidiendo opiniones y cambiando de lugar una y otra vez las cosas que ya había acomodado.

Odín sólo sonreía, habían pasado diez años asgardianos desde ese extraño Ragnarök que se desató de forma caótica e imprevista. No se supo nada, salvo que Balder había muerto y reencarnado en el hijo de Sif y Loki desapareció de todos los reinos que él controlaba.

Le preocupaba su hijo menor... todo aquello tenía la firma de él.

Desde ese minuto el corazón de su esposa se había quebrado sumergiéndola en una gran depresión, la cual ocultaba con sonrisas tristes. Odín admiraba la fuerza de su Reina, ese carácter que mostraba y la forma de levantarse para entregarse por completo a su pueblo, a su esposo y a su hijo, dejando de lado su propia amargura para amparar a los demás entre sus maternales brazos.

El Rey de Asgard pudo ver la sonrisa brillante de su mujer desde lejos y agradeció la oportunidad de dormir el sueño de Odín, dejándola con la moral arriba y visiblemente feliz.

Thor sería gran rey y era un orgullo para ambos.

Se escuchó la algarabía de fondo; las voces de los siervos sólo eran opacadas por las risas infantiles y los pasitos cortos de un niño de carácter vivaracho y bromista que se ganaba el regaño por parte de los hombres que no tenían tiempo para perder con chiquilladas. Por fin se vio cruzar el umbral un pequeño de nueve años, con brillantes ojos castaños y cabellos blancos como los de un anciano; corrió con desenfreno hasta los brazos de Frigga, quien lo levantó como si no pesara en lo absoluto y lo acunó entre sus brazos, llenándolo de mimos, sin importar que su frente estuviera perlada en sudor y la ropa manchada en tierra.

-¡Abue! –gritó feliz, mientras se removía por las cosquillas prodigadas por la mujer, que no tenía intención de soltarlo. El muchachito era otra de las razones por la que se levantaba día a día –Abue… -le mostró la mano inflamada por un golpe de espada de madera, que amenazaba con ponerse rápidamente morado –Abue… mi mamá me hizo esta nana… -dijo con ojos llorosos y La Reina sintió que se le apretaba el pecho, le tomó la mano y con una sonrisa comenzó a recitar una tonta rima infantil –_sana, sana, colita de rana, si no sanas hoy, sanarás mañana…_ -le dejó un beso en el golpe y pronto la hinchazón comenzó a bajar gracias a la magia de Frigga -¡Abue! –la abrazó con alegría y por fin reparó en Odín, le alargó los brazos, riendo -¡Tata! –el viejo hombre lo tomó en brazos, haciéndolo girar entre risas, dejándolo pronto en el suelo, esperando que se recuperara del mareo –Tata, mi mamá me enseñó otro golpe… pero es muy estricta y golpea fuerte, a pesar de que sólo soy un niño… mi papá no es tan malo conmigo –se quejó y frunció el ceño ante la carcajada del hombre.

-Ull, Sif es una de las mejores guerreras de la historia y tú como buen asgardiano deberás enorgullecer a tu pueblo.

-¡Tata, yo quiero enorgullecer a mi pueblo!

-Muy bien, entonces, para eso debes ser el mejor.

-¡Seré el mejor! ¡Superaré a mi padre con creces!

-¿Y a tu madre?

-… mi papá dijo una vez que hay que tener ambiciones realistas en la vida…

La sonrisa que soltaron ambos reyes hizo que los ojitos castaños los miraran con extrañeza.

-¡Ull! ¡Ull, dónde te metiste! – Sif llegó corriendo donde los reyes y suspiró al verlo, era obvio, siempre que tenía una pelea con ella se iba con Frigga… a veces se sentía un poco celosa de la conexión que tenía La Reina con su hijo, pero ella se comportaba como abuela, su misión era malcriarlo, en cambio ella debía ser una estricta madre, por lo menos eso era lo que se esperaba de una guerrera de elite –Ull, ven aquí, déjame aplicarte esta pomada de menta y lavanda… sé que amas el olor a menta y lavanda, ven aquí.

El chiquillo volteó donde su madre y se acercó con paso reticente.

-Me pegaste.

-Sabes que no lo hice con intención –Sif se agachó a su altura y secó las lágrimas de su carita –intentaré tener más cuidado, pero debes prometerme que te concentrarás en el entrenamiento, la lucha con espadas, aunque estas sean de madera, no son algo fácil y por lo mismo debemos enfocarnos en la pelea para no salir lastimado ¿Sí? –el niño asintió y le tendió la mano, la mujer pudo notar que la herida estaba prácticamente curada, pero aún así el niño quería la atención de su madre. No dijo nada, en cambio aplicó el ungüento que tanto le recordaba a Loki, en la mano del pequeño y pronto él volvió a recuperar su humor risueño –¿Está todo listo? –preguntó Sif mientras tomaba en brazos a su hijo.

-Casi –le contestó Frigga quien se acercó a acariciar el rostro del niño -¿Tus padres no se molestan porque nos llama así? –la joven negó.

-Para ellos es un honor; igual que para los padres de Fandral.

-Me alegra –le sonrió La Reina.

-No debe preocuparse, todo está bien con esta pesadilla –le desordenó el cabello al niño y este se rió, intentando desordenarle el cabello a ella también –pero ahora es tiempo de un baño para que esté listo para la ceremonia del Tío Thor.

-¡Tío Thor! –coreó el chiquillo y se soltó de los brazos de ella para dirigirse a la salida como un torbellino.

.

.

Thor leía por quinta vez el mismo libro, intentando buscar partes que se hubiera saltado por el aburrimiento o alguna pista importante que hubiera pasado por alto. Él no era Loki, se sabía inteligente, pero jamás brillante como su hermano pequeño; él debía leer y releer los libros con la esperanza de encontrar algo más para sus anotaciones, pero al final todos eran puzles incompletos; laberintos que parecían llevarlo a alguna parte, pero que pronto se daba cuenta que no significaban nada. Cerró el libro y miró al cielo maldiciendo a Las Nornas.

-Loki… Loki… ayúdame a encontrarte… el Gran Sabio no quiso ayudarme, me dijo que era un suicidio y yo sólo no sirvo para esto… le he pedido ayuda a todos los que saben de magia, pero todos me han respondido lo mismo "Thor, es imposible" ¿Entonces? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Perder la esperanza y renunciar? No a ti, no de nuevo.

Un siervo se acercó para informarle la hora. Era tiempo de que se arreglara; debía convertirse en Rey.

.

Thor entró reluciente con su brillante armadura, regalo de los mismos huraños enanos, que trabajaron en ella bajo tierra con su secreta magia y los minerales que sólo nacían en su mundo de herreros, todo con el fin de agasajar al futuro Padre de Todo.

La heráldica de oro y granate de la casta de Buri hacía resplandecer al príncipe heredero y realzar su imponencia. Levantó en martillo y gritó avivando los aplausos y la bulla de festejo que inundaba toda la sala llena de nobles, gente de armas y visitas de otros mundos. Desfiló por la alfombra roja y franqueada por guardias, dispuesta para que él se pasara con el orgullo inflando su pecho, tanto que dolía. Se pavoneó regalándose esos segundos de gloria para olvidar el pasado y encerrar el recuerdo de Loki y sólo se dio un fugaz momento para pensar si era correcto que El Rey de Asgard siguiera con esa cruzada imposible de traer a su hermano de vuelta.

_Todo era tan lejano que parecía un sueño._

Cuando llegó frente al trono le dedicó un guiño a su madre y finalmente se arrodillo frente a Odín, quitándose el casco.

Lentamente El Rey se paró y un silencio sepulcral se instauró, listo para escuchar las palabras del que sería por última vez El Padre de Todo.

-Thor Odinson –habló con voz marcial e imponente –descendiente de la sangre de Buri, mi heredero, mi primogénito. Hace mucho se te confió el poder el martillo Mjölnir, forjado en el corazón de una estrella agonizante ¡Su poder no tiene igual, tanto como arma para la destrucción o herramienta de construcción: la compañía adecuada para un Rey. Yo, como Padre de Todo he defendido a Asgard y a Los Nueve Mundo, junto a la compañía de mis tropas y mi poder como Rey, y ahora será tu obligación cargar con la responsabilidad –su posición se volvió más firme y marcial –¿Juras servir y proteger a los Nueve Mundos?

-Lo juro.

-¿Juras preservar la paz?

-Lo juro.

-¡Juras hacer a un lado el bien propio y sólo trabajarás por el bien de los mundos!

-¡Lo juro! –gritó alzando su martillos, provocando que La Habitación del trono estallara en un gritos de festejo.

-¡En este día, yo Odín Padre de Todo te proclamo …! –una mala vibración llegó hasta el pecho del hombre quién desvió la mirada angustiado, sin terminar el nombramiento y miró para todos lados. La magia de su castillo le estaba hablando –gigantes de hielo… -susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Hola chicas… perdón la demora… es sólo que no he estado bien y el desánimo y todo… así no hay musas… con respecto al capítulo anterior… ¿Perdón? No fue mi idea afectarlas tanto, pero verán que Balder será más feliz ahora.

Unas pocas aclaraciones del capítulo: En la mitología Sif tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio con Thor, llamado Ull y que este fue criado como primogénito por el príncipe (la diferencia entre la mitilogía y el mundo Marvel, es que en la mitología no importaba que el primogénito no tuviera sangre de Bor, porque Thor y Odín mueren en el Ragnarök y Balder regresa a la vida y es el encargado de gobernar Asgard, así que sus hijos serían los herederos… más que nada por eso no había tanto problema moral). Dos: En el comics, cuando Odín rescata a Balder del Hela para detener el Ragnarök, este regresa con el cabello absolutamente blanco (por eso Ull aquí tiene el cabello de ese color). A ver… creo que tenía más. No recuerdo XD… bien, como sea, ahora vienen partes que son muy de la película de Thor 1 y Avengers… todo parte por ahí, pero no se queda en eso… Thor de nuevo aparecerá poquito… en realidad ahora les tengo un par de parejas sorpresa y bien… sé que hay muchas que los aman y muchas otras que los odian, pero vean todo con altura de miras y sólo imaginen a los pj en la historia y no fuera de ella.


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**NA: **¡Cierto! tenía que aclarar algo del capítulo anterior... esa nana que le recitó Frigga a Ull, la saqué de mi país y es desastrosa y horrible... no que las nanas de niños sean muy dignas, en general, pero me esforcé en buscar algo más... Frigga y no lo encontré... a propósito he visto varios países de habla hispana que la ocupan con variaciones... bien eso... ejejejeje, un par de aclaraciones más al final del capítulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXIII<strong>

-Gigantes de hielo… -murmuró Odín cuando entró a la sala de las reliquias y frente a él estaban dos guardias asgardianos congelados y el cuerpo de tres jotün chamuscados, obra clara del Destructor, el guardián de aquellos trofeos de guerra.

El olor a carne quemada invadía de manera desagradable el pequeño salón y a Thor se le antojó como un regreso al Helheim.

-¡Cómo entraron y qué querían esos jotün! –escupió la última palabra, como si esa raza fuera escoria.

-El cómo lo consiguieron, no es algo que esté en mi conocimiento… el qué… me parece claro –Odín apuntó El Cofre de los Antiguos Vientos.

-¡Rayos! ¡Deben pagar por su afrenta!

-Ya lo hicieron… con sus vidas…

-Padre, si tres entraron, significa que podrían pasar más y más ¡Tendremos aquí un ejército antes de que nos demos cuenta! Hay que darles un escarmiento para que no vuelva a suceder.

-No condenes a una raza por la torpeza de tres de sus integrantes, como mi heredero deberías haber aprendido que nunca es bueno ansiar la guerra, sólo trae desdicha a los mundos en conflicto.

El rubio dio vuelta como un león dentro de una jaula, ansioso y angustiado, desgranando lo sucedido y sintiendo que mientras más pensaba en eso, más enojado se sentía.

-¡Esto no lo puedo permitir! ¡Yo como Rey de Asgard…!

-¡Pero no eres rey! Y así mismo hay que respetar los acuerdos de paz que conseguimos que Jotünheim firmara… Thor… tú serás rey, pero tu primera orden no puede ser desautorizar lo que he hecho. Esperaremos un tiempo prudente para realizar de nuevo la ceremonia de coronación, por el minuto déjalo estar.

-Padre, se están aprovechando porque piensan que soy débil ¿O no te parece raro que sea justo para la coronación? Ellos saben que no soy tú.

-Pero la manera de demostrar tu fuerza no es entregándote a la guerra y la destrucción, sino llenando tu alma de calma y paciencia y repeler el daño, si ven que te afectan se habrán salido con la suya. Un rey debe ser calmado y pensar en todos los pro y los contra antes de hacer una acción, debes dejar de pensar sólo por ti, tus acciones afectan a todo tu reino y si te toca ser El Padre de Todo, afectarán a Los Nueve… -Thor lo miró y dio vueltas ansioso por el lugar, calmándose lentamente. Su padre tenía razón; no debía perder el tiempo por la provocación de tres jotün, cuando eran miles de ellos.

-Está bien, lo haré… pensaré más mis acciones.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Thor… hablando de eso… Hugin y Munin me dijeron que te vieron en la biblioteca nuevamente ¿Has desobedecido mi mandato?

-Padre… no lo entiendes…

-Thor, Loki está muerto.

-¡Él estaba vivo cuando se quedó en el Helheim!

-El que su cuerpo tuviera las carnes frescas no significa nada en ese lugar… el Hel es sinónimo de muerte, siempre.

-Es tu hijo…

-Y antes que todo soy rey ¿O no te das cuenta que si abrimos las puertas del Hel, Hela puede tener acceso a Asgard? Jamás es bueno invocar a esa mujer, no tienes idea el poder de esas manos.

-No puedo dejarlo.

-Eres el futuro rey, debes asumir tu puesto.

-¡Él es mi hermano!

-¡Y mi hijo! ¡Y el hijo de Frigga y aún así todos asumimos que ir por él es egoísmo con el resto de Asgard! Una sola persona no vale el riesgo de una ciudad entera... ellos; los civiles que caminan con tranquilidad por las calles doradas y que te aclaman como mi heredero, sólo ellos pueden permitirse ser egoístas, nosotros nos debemos en cuerpo y alma a esas personas.

-¿Acaso eso incluye perder dos de tus hijos? -el viejo hombre sonrió cansado y cerró los ojos con dolor.

-Sí, eso lo incluye.

.

.

Faldral y Sif paseaban en silencio bajo las luces de las lunas que iluminaban esa ciudad, Ull dormía y la nodriza del niño había insistido que era tiempo de que ambos vivieran su vida de pareja; _"Ull necesita un hermanito"_, les había dicho con sonrisa picara y la confianza de haber sido la nodriza de Sif y luego la de su pequeño hijo. Veintinueve años de servicio había formado una relación de confianza con la guerrera, que se extendió de paso con su esposo.

De repente esos espacios en blanco entre ellos dos se volvían incómodos… no sabían de qué hablar o si sus manos debían estar tomadas y sus cuerpos pegados como reales enamorados. Frente a más personas no importaba, sabían cómo disimular, se susurraban al oído, se reían de las tonterías que decían al otro, bebían a la par y se besaban frente a los demás cuando la compañía eran sus mejores amigos, pero llegada la noche cada uno dormía en su propia cama.

Con Ull también era fácil; Fandral amaba a ese chiquillo como suyo propio y los tres jugaban a ser la familia feliz que todo niño merecía.

Pero entre ellos no ocurría nada, jamás lo intentaron siquiera, lo importante era salvar el honor de la guerrera y darle al primogénito un hogar sólido, una vez conseguido los puntos urgentes, simplemente no supieron que hacer con lo demás. Sif sabía que su esposo tenía compañeras por afuera de su relación ficticia y agradecía que lo hiciera con la mayor discreción, pero era en esos minutos en los que ella se preguntaba si realmente era feliz. Su amigo no sacrificó su libertad por ella y Sif jamás se lo hubiera pedido, seguía siendo el conquistador empedernido, salvo que tenía la discreción de hacerlo en secreto. Únicamente Thor sabía que aquello era una farsa… ¿Y ella? Se había postergado tanto como mujer que de pronto se le había olvidado que era una.

Los años le dieron fuerza, honor y títulos, tenía su propio escuadrón que dirigía con mano de hierro y voluntad inquebrantable, aunque jamás les pedía nada que ella misma no era capaz de hacer.

Los años también la ayudaron a comprender que Balder jamás regresaría a su vida, pero que le había dejado el regalo más bello. Ya no dolía y cuando lo invocaba, sus recuerdos se arremolinaban como dulces efímeros, eran sus pequeños tesoros, pero sólo eran eso… recuerdos…

Miró a Fandral y le sonrió antes de empezar a hablar.

-Creo que debo empezar de cero –el hombre la miró extrañado y sin entender lo que significaba eso –han pasado diez años desde que Balder murió y Ull ya es grande, queda mucho aún por enseñarle, pero el mayor peso cae ahora en sus instructores…

-Sí… -dijo su esposo aún sin entender a dónde quería ir.

-Creo que es tiempo que me de otra oportunidad… sé que no soy la mujer de los sueños de los hombres… demasiado fuerte, demasiado brusca, mi cuerpo tiene muchas cicatrices de batalla y bajo mi haber demasiados títulos honoríficos… los hombres suelen alejarse de ese tipo de mujeres, pero el primer paso es asumir que quiero una pareja –el rubio por fin entendió lo que ella se traía entre manos y con una sonrisa la abrazó por los hombros.

-Pero tú ya tienes una pareja.

-Me refiero a un amorío fuera del matrimonio… Ull te adora, no podría quitártelo, tu eres su padre, pero al igual que tú podría llevar algo de bajo perfil.

-Ya te dije, tú ya tienes pareja.

-Pero nosotros no nos amamos y somos amigos y… no sé, sería raro.

-Nos casamos, de ahí todo en adelante fue extraño.

-En eso tienes razón…

-Sif, unas de las cosas que he aprendido al estar año tras año en los brazos de diferentes mujeres, es que no es tan difícil enamorarse cuando hay sexo de por medio… es extraño, pero es como si el cuerpo extrañara a la otra persona, especialmente si es especial para ti, no es el amor romántico de adolescente del que te hablo, sino ese que viene con la costumbre, con el cariño, con el cerebro –la mujer asintió con rostro de pesar.

-Pero eso suena asqueroso.

-Eso, querida mía, es porque ya no recuerdas cómo es el sexo.

-Rayos, Fandral, esto será un desastre.

-Lo sé, pero la práctica hace al maestro -él se rió sabiendo que la chica tenía razón.

.

.

.

Thor le ayudaba a su madre a organizar por segunda vez la coronación, al tiempo que mantenía ocupado a Ull con pequeñas tareas de ornato, como mover floreros o sacudir cortinas. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo junto a su "sobrino", lo hacía perdonar el pasado y reencontrarse con su sangre. Amaba al pequeño y pensar que ahora su hermano podía vivir en una familia, junto a todas las personas que lo querían hacía que cualquier rencor pasado quedara enterrado en su memoria. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar el por qué lo odiaba tanto.

Lo único que le descomponía su humor era el saber perdido a Loki.

Había luchado mucho por encontrarlo, pero no veía el final del camino. Y finalmente, luego de insistir, rogar y amenazar a Odín, había conseguido que este le comprometiera su ayuda… por fin no estaría solo en eso. Fueron muchos años sin ningún avance, pero sabía que todos sabios de Los Nueve Reinos debían responder ante El Padre de Todo, especialmente frente a uno tan amado como lo era el actual Rey de Asgard.

Escuchó gritos a lo lejos; y aunque la mayor parte de tu ser lo atribuía al caos de los preparativos, un pequeño pedazo suyo le decía que debía estar alerta... había algo muy extraño ahí.

_La respuesta no se hizo esperar._

Ivar, el antiguo paje de Loki y el actual de Thor llegó corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y un evidente estado de histeria. Al rubio le costó calmar sus sollozos y Frigga se sumó en ayuda. Finalmente el siervo habló, procurando tomar aire y modular lo mejor que sus nervios le permitían.

-Amo Thor, Mi Señora Frigga... encontraron al Amo Loki.

Las facciones del príncipe heredero se congelaron al tiempo que su respiración se aceleró errante y el corazón se aceleraba amarrado a una agónica angustia. Sus pies actuaron como un resorte y corrió a la habitación del menor igual que si lo hiciera en el campo de batalla.

Dejó todo botado, ya no importaba la coronación.

Llegó justo cuando limpiaban las heridas del muchacho y el barro que profanaba la blanca piel del hechicero. Su respiración era constante pero muy leve.

Thor se olvido de la ceremonia y sus deberes como rey... en ese minuto lo único que importaba era Loki.

Acarició su delgado rostro, demasiado famélico para su gusto, así mismo pudo ver a medida que le cambiaban la ropa por algo más cómodo, que su cuerpo níveo estaba manchado en contusiones oscuras y costras marrones. Thor apretó los puños con ira y se prometió a sí mismo que el culpable pagaría con su vida sin importar si era moralmente correcto o no.

Desde ese minuto fue una guerra continua mantener al menor de los príncipes con vida. Los curanderos desfilaban por el palacio ocupando todos sus conocimientos para lograr que pasara un día más. Coordinaban sus especialidades, a veces peleaban entre ellos, pero al final del día apenas conseguían que el príncipe siguiera respirando.

En lo único que todos concordaron fue en que eso no sólo era un problema físico sino que había magia de por medio que lo debilitaba cada día más, haciendo imposible conseguir una solución.

_Definitivamente era magia muy poderosa._

Aun así Thor no perdía la esperanza. Pasaba horas hablando con el cuerpo inerte de Loki, acariciando su cabello, tomando si mano. Él personalmente se encargaba de asearlo, perfumarlo, arreglarlo y vestirlo pues sabia que su hermano querría estar pulcro al despertar.

Thor pasó todo el verano junto a su hermano, con suerte entrenaba y había dejado sus tropas a disposición de Sif quien se veía igual de preocupada, pero que sabía que el rubio necesitaba estar ahí. Frigga lo hacía comer y luego velaba el sueño tranquilo que mostraba el menor de sus hijos, acariciaba sus cabellos y tomaba la mano del mayor infundiéndole valentía.

Y Loki seguía en un limbo, sin ser capaz de morir o despertar y si él nunca abría los ojos jamás sabrían qué le había ocurrido.

No fue hasta muy avanzado el año que el moreno despertó con rictus de dolor agudo y con el cuerpo notoriamente cansado por el largo proceso de la enfermedad.

-¡Hermano! – regresó a la consciencia el rubio, exaltado, pues se había quedado dormido en la silla en que lo vigilaba.

-Thor… -murmuró por fin sintiendo que algo del dolor pasaba y sin pensarlo se tiró a los brazos de su hermano y comenzó a llorar –Thor… por Las Nornas, te he extrañado tanto…. Y por fin estás aquí, junto a mí…

-Qué horrores has visto, hermano –lo abrazó de manera gentil y lo acunó contra su cuerpo fuerte… estaba tan delgado.

-No tienes idea, no sabes qué está pasando con todo, no sabes cómo ha sido todo… pero tú te ves bien, tuve miedo que te hubieras perdido con mi ausencia.

-He sido fuerte por ti… tenía que encontrarte.

-¿Me buscaste?

-Día y noche, de manera incesante, estudié sobre magia y ciencia pero finalmente lo único que conseguí fue dominar mejor el poder del Mjolnir.

-No importa hermano... conseguí escapar y te juro que deseaba tanto verte...

-¿En serio Loki? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado me sigues queriendo?

-¿Queriendo, Thor? Yo jamás he dejado de amarte.

El príncipe heredero sintió que su corazón de pronto latía más rápido y no pudo evitar besarlo.

.

Thor se encargó de cuidar personalmente a su hermano, de alimentarlo, asearlo y estar junto a él cuando las pesadillas lo despertaban. Agradeció a Las Nornas el favor de volver a tener a Loki entre sus brazos y supo al mirar esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba que a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, tantas desventuras, tantos celos y todo el odio que pudieron haber llegado a tener entre ellos, todo estaba bien, nada de eso importaba.

Él ya sería rey, hablaría con sus hermanos vanir y les pediría ayuda para hacer entender a su pueblo que amaba a su hermano. Debía salir bien, tenía que hacerlo para recuperar a Loki, lo necesitaba para poder mantener su propia alma en paz, no podía hacer su reina a una mujer que no amara. Ambos eran príncipes, ambos serían herederos y los mejores reyes que Asgard pudiera haber visto, sólo era cosa de hacerles entender.

-¿Thor? –murmuró el menor de los príncipes y este lo abrazó. Sonrió enternecido al ver los ojos con sueño alumbrados por todas las lunas llenas, mientras intentaba evitar, de forma infructuosa, que un bostezo se escapara -¿Qué hora es?

-Muy temprano aún como para que te preocupes –le acarició el cabello oscuro y perdió la nariz en este para poder disfrutar una vez más del aroma a menta y lavanda.

-Eso es un poco incómodo, hermano.

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Es vergonzoso! –se rió suave y negó con la cabeza –tú siempre haces cosas vergonzosas, no sé cómo los demás no se han enterado.

-Porque soy atractivo –Loki soltó una carcajada, pero terminó concediéndole aquello.

-Efectivamente, Thor, eres muy atractivo… ¿Y entonces? ¿Sólo se necesita eso?

-Y ser heredero al trono, parece que también funciona bien.

-Lo siento _Señor Futuro Rey De Asgard_, debo informarle que todos sus súbditos son unos lisonjeros si no le dicen que hace cosas vergonzosas.

-Entonces tú no lo eres.

-Yo no soy tu súbdito, me veo por encima de eso.

-Igual debes seguir la ley.

-Tú también… tú más que nadie y eso no te hace súbdito.

-Y debes obedecer mis órdenes.

-No soy muy dado a obedecer a los demás, pero te daré crédito por intentar someterme –el mayor deseaba con todas sus ganas no hacer nada inadecuado, pero no pudo evitarlo por más que su cabeza le gritaba que se retirara, que visitaba terreno peligroso. Aún así acercó sus labios al oído del menor y con una sonrisa ladina le susurró:

-Creo que te he sometido muchas veces antes ¿No?

El moreno se soltó de él casi con un salto, con el rostro completamente rojo, aunque no se notaba gracias a lo entrada de la noche; se notaba inseguro y muy nervioso, se estrujó las manos y bajó la mirada.

-Thor… Thor yo… -lo miró y aún en la oscuridad sus ojos brillantes resplandecieron como los de un gato –no puedo, no aún.

El rubio se arrepintió de haber sido un idiota, lo veía ahí, tan alterado de forma psíquica y con el cuerpo herido y mancillado y en vez de pensar en él se estaba comportando como un egoísta. Una cosa eran las caricias llenas de ternura que hasta el minuto le había prodigado y su hermano había aceptado gustoso; otra cosa era el insinuarse descaradamente de una manera sexual.

-Perdón Loki, fue mi culpa… en serio, perdón –lo volvió a abrazar y le besó la frente –te amo tanto y estoy tan feliz que vuelvas a mi lado que no me importa si nunca más puedo tocarte de esa manera, sólo necesito tenerte aquí, conmigo –sintió como el otro cuerpo se relajaba entre sus brazos y suspiró aliviado.

-Thor, mañana quiero salir a caminar –le contestó simplemente mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba entre sus brazos –sé que he tenido restringidas las visitas por mi condición y que todos han respetado tu decisión de quedarte tú conmigo, pero quiero ver a mamá y a Sif, las extraño mucho, necesito ver Asgard nuevamente y necesito saber como está… -el hechicero de pronto guardó silencio.

-¿Quién?

-Ya sabes… Él…

-¿Balder? –el mayor sintió un cosquilleo incómodo en su pecho y recordó el por qué había odiado tanto al hermano del medio.

-Sí, Balder… todo fue mi culpa, me dejé engañar, si no hubiera sido por mí él…

-... él habría seguido encerrado en ese monasterio perdido en la nada, tú lo rescataste de ese triste destino, el hacer que reencarnara en su propio hijo le dio la oportunidad de una familia amorosa y la libertad que jamás pudo tener, además ahora Padre y Madre lo regalonean como su nieto y pueden disfrutar lo que nunca disfrutaron antes por culpa del destino que estaba deparado para nuestro hermano.

-¿Es feliz?

-Es un niño increíble – el rubio escuchó un suspiro aliviado y sonrió ante esto.

-Por lo menos algo salió bien.

-Te tengo entre mis brazos con vida… Loki… todo salió bien.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> bien, pueden especular lo que quiera, dudo mucho que puedan saber qué ocurrió, pero dejémos que Thor disfrute el regreso de su hermano... este capítulo es sólo para confundir sus almas, jejejeje, no pienso adelantar nada; le restaría importancia a los sucesos que desencadenarán todo.

Nos vemos!


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

Los días que siguieron al despertar de Loki estuvieron tan llenos de preocupaciones obsesivas por parte de Thor, Frigga y Sif, que no lo dejaban solo ni siquiera para cenar. El hechicero generalmente recurría a su mal humor o actitud fría para alejar a la gente, pero en aquel caso tenía dos problemas: el primero era que ninguno de los tres lo iban a dejar solo por un par de gruñidos huraños o rabietas indignadas, el segundo: él realmente no deseaba que las personas que quería se alejaran de él; así, finalmente, el moreno terminó de reclamar y se dejó consentir, aunque eso significara el no poder leer un libro con tranquilidad o que los labios de su hermano lo distrajera al punto de perder la página que ojeaba.

Un día, mientras el primogénito descansaba en los brazos de su hermano menor, quien leía de forma queda un libro de poesía midgardiana, se sintieron unos golpes suaves, y seguido de eso una cabecita de cabellos blancos que se asomó con curiosidad a ese lugar al que jamás le habían permitido entrar antes.

-Toc, toc, Tío Thor –el niño se metió casi en silencio, en especial porque unos ojos verdes se posaron sobre él. Esos iris esmeralda eran fríos como el hielo y misteriosos como la gran biblioteca de palacio a la que no dejaban a casi nadie entrar –Tío Thor –golpeó despacito el brazo del rubio, pero este apenas se movió para murmurar algo parecido a "sigue leyendo Loki", pero que no llegó a ser más que un intento infructuoso por comunicarse; el moreno ni siquiera podía saber si estaba despierto o lo dijo en la inconsciencia del letargo.

-Ssssshhhh… -Loki le hizo un gesto al niño para que no molestara al futuro rey de Asgard y en cambio se acomodara en su otro costado –tú debes ser Ull… -el pequeño asintió y de forma tímida se acercó al hechicero -¿quieres que te lea un cuento?

-¿Me quiere leer un cuento? – el chiquillo se mostró extrañado; los únicos que le leían cosas eran sus maestros y no eran entretenidas como historias, sino idiomas, matemáticas, ética, moral y política. Las dos personas que se habían dado el trabajo de agarrar un libro y leerlo para él fueron su madre y su abuela, en especial una corta leyenda de Midgard que hablaba de una extraña guerra en Troya y que rezaba en su portada "La Ilíada". Ull sabía que era el favorito de su madre y también era el suyo, por eso Frigga lo leía con entusiasmo.

-No es fácil que los hombres lean historias ¿Cierto? Pero yo no soy igual a esos cabezas de músculos como tu Tío Thor; yo soy un erudito.

-¿Y los eruditos leen mucho?

-Los eruditos consagran su vida al conocimiento.

-¿Sabes mucho?

-Sí, sé mucho.

-¿Cómo qué? –Loki dejó soltar una risa cristalina que despertó a Thor, aunque este apenas se movió.

-Eres un chiquillo muy curioso ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-No sé, algo entretenido.

-¿Magia por ejemplo?

-¿Magia como la de la Abuela Frigga?

-Algo parecido –el moreno comenzó a mover sus manos y estas formaron líneas hechas con humo de color; con estas comenzó a dibujar lugares, paisajes y pequeños personajes en movimientos: un caballero asgardiano peleando con los gigantes de hielo, El Padre de Todo intercambiando su ojo por el conocimiento de Yggdrasil, estandartes asgardianos y finalmente festejos en Midgard. Sonrió al ver los ojos castaños cargados de ilusión y lo siguió deslumbrando con sus dedos mágicos.

-Creí que te habías olvidado de esa hechicería tan básica.

-Y yo creí que no eras un chismoso, pero ya ves ambos que nos equivocamos.

-Ay, hermano, no sé cómo lo he hecho para vivir sin tu sarcasmo –ambos príncipes comenzaron a reír y para el disgusto de Ull las carcajadas se hicieron tan fuertes que las imágenes de humo dejaron de verse nítidas, esparciendo el vapor multicolor por toda la habitación, poniendo fin a la historia.

-Eso es, Thor, porque eres masoquista y te gusta que te insulte.

-De verdad lo he considerado.

-¡Tío Thor! –chilló el pequeño en un quejido y los otros dos se quedaron callados, pero aún mantuvieron las sonrisas en el rostro –¿puede continuar Tío… Tío Loki? –el moreno se sorprendió por esas palabras; el niño sabía perfectamente quién era, finalmente sólo pudo asentir y sonreír.

-Perdón, sigamos… -los ojos verdes terminaron fijos en los rasgos del rostro de Ull y el estómago se le apretó al sentir toda esa genuina inocencia que exudaba el pequeño y que a pesar de la diferencia de años, era la misma que Balder dejaba sentir.

-Yo también quiero aprender a hacer esto ¿Cree que mamá se pondría feliz?

-Estoy seguro, Ull.

-¿Me puede enseñar?

-Yo lo haré, no te preocupes.

Thor los miró en silencio y no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante los crecientes sentimientos de celos que comenzaba a sentir por su pequeño sobrino.

Era definitivo, mientras Loki estuviera, siempre habría un punto de discordia entre Ull y él y eso se forjó con certeza cuando los días siguientes Thor se vio desplazado de la cama por un _pequeño Balder_ que se dejaba arrullar por el perfume a menta y lavanda que la piel del moreno siempre tenía.

Thor también quería dejarse arrullar por el cuerpo de su hermano, pero con el chiquillo ahí era imposible.

.

Lo primero que hizo Loki cuando lo dieron de alta fue recorrer el jardín de rosas de su madre que alguna vez construyeron Sif junto con él. Frigga lo acompañó en silencio, como si Loki fuera una ilusión que si le hablaba desaparecería.

El mismo príncipe se sentía como un espejismo; tenía ideas borrosas en su mente de lo que había estado haciendo en el Hel todo ese tiempo y ya apenas podía recordar qué había pasado con Balder. Era como si su cabeza se hubiera votado a huelga por culpa de todo el dolor vivido.

Hablaron de cosas banales y solamente para hacerse compañía y sin darse cuenta pronto estaban teniendo un desayuno improvisado en los jardines de palacio, al cual se sumaron Ull, Sif y finalmente Thor.

A las once de la mañana todo era ruidos y gritos de alegría, o lo fue hasta que la estricta mirada de Odín fue a parar frente a ellos y los presentes no pudieron evitar mirarlo como algo ajeno a eso, el único que se levantó feliz fue Ull quien corrió a abrazar al hombre.

-¡Tata! -lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la manta sobre el pasto en la que estaban sentados. Odín pudo notar la frialdad en la mirada del menor de sus hijos, acompañada con incómodos y tensos labios.

Se sentó junto a ellos y comenzó a comer con el niño en sus piernas y pendiente de las acciones de Loki quien de pronto volvía a actuar natural, como si no notara su presencia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien -contestó simplemente Loki- gracias por la preocupación.

-Hijo -habló Frigga -es tu padre, él siempre se preocupa por ti.

Loki miró un segundo a la mujer y luego volvió a fijarse en Odín. Finalmente terminó sonriendo mientras decía sin ninguna convicción.

-Lo sé, Madre, porque lo más importante es tu sangre... -lo último lo mencionó tranquilo y sin ningún aparente sentimiento, pero el silencio que se impuso en ese momento fue pesado y desagradable.

-Ey -interrumpió Thor -¿Dónde es el funeral? -digo con tono jocoso -estamos aquí para celebrar que Loki está bien.

El moreno lo miró y agradeció mentalmente a Sif por cumplir su petición y mentirle al rubio en su nombre: él aún pensaba que eran hermanos de sangre.

Decidió ignorar las presencia de su padre y esa mirada extraña que le dirigía... algo andaba mal con él, lo podía notar, y su instinto de conservación le gritaba que lo que estuviera planeando Odín no le deparaba nada bueno.

-Quizás una fiesta sería más divertido que un desayuno en el patio -por fin habló Loki.

-Hermano... Esa es una increíble idea -el rubio le secundó la moción.

.

.

.

Thor se dedicó toda la semana a organizar una fiesta épica, la cual Loki en un día rehizo por completo, ajustando todo a sus gustos. La cantidad de personas disminuyó a menos de la mitad, agregó artistas circenses para que actuaran mientras los asistentes bebían, disminuyó la comida; no quería que fuera una escusa para que se quedaran más de lo necesario, y se encargó de que todos superan, pero muy pocos pudieran entrar, porque algo que él tenía claro era que le gustaba más lo exclusivo que lo popular; y era un príncipe, así que podía ver satisfechos sus caprichos.

Finalmente, el instinto básico de querer tener todo lo que se está prohibido o negado hizo que pronto esa fiesta estuviera en boca de todos y cada noble del reino, e incluso de otros reinos, lucharan por conseguir una invitación, incluso llegando a interceptar al mensajero para poder robar una sin considerar que los invitados eran muy puntuales y Loki los conocía a todos.

La locura fue colectiva y de pronto todos sintieron que asistir era la única forma de caerle en gracia a Odín, siendo que este ni siquiera estaba interesado en aquello.

.

El día de la fiesta Loki quedó impresionado la cantidad de personas que esperaban en la entrada de palacio la posibilidad de poder ser invitados de última hora por parte de la Familia Real.

El moreno miró el titánico y dorado portón de entrada y notó como la gente se agolpaba creando una masa patética y uniforme que luchaba por ser notada y al mismo tiempo poder mirar quiénes habían sido invitados. Todo aquel despliegue de adulación adornada en fanatismo hizo que a al menor de los príncipes el vino le cayera mal al estómago, agriando su humor; no todos los encuentros de la Familia Real debían ser fiestas a puerta abierta.

-Estos idiotas... "oh Asgard, añorado Asgard" -dijo con voz de burla y llamó al jefe de guardia de palacio -no dejes que nadie entre sin invitación.

Dentro de todo celebraban que aún estaba vivo, no cualquiera escapaba de las manos de Hela, especialmente después de tanto tiempo de estar perdido en El Helheim: él tenía derecho de elegir con quién quería estar, especialmente en un mundo que siempre lo trató mal por ser diferente a ellos.

Sonrió de medio lado, mejorando el carácter.

Amaba verlos desde el interior, arremolinarse fuera de la reja como moscas sobre la pestilencia, no entendía hasta qué punto podían llegar los nobles con tal de volverse populares ¿Ahora el "chico debilucho" realmente era tomado en serio como un príncipe? ¿Acaso ese grupo de _simios _había dejado de temerle a la hechicería?

Entró radiante al salón y junto a Thor se volvieron los anfitriones de la noche, pasearon por las mesas, procuraron que no faltara la cerveza, la hidromiel ni el vino, que la comida a pesar de que no abundara, nunca faltara para los presentes, que la entretención fuera del gusto de todos y que todas las personas presentes pudieran hablar con otras, sin quedarse solas en un rincón. Loki sabía lo incómodo que podía ser llegar a una fiesta a la que no se conoce a nadie.

Estaba conversando de forma agradable con Sif cuando vio como la entrada se iluminaba sólo con la hermosa presencia de Freyd y Gerd, provocando a Loki un fuerte dolor de estómago a causa de los nervios. Ya era hora de que sumiera las consecuencias de sus errores. Especialmente de los que no estaba arrepentido.

El príncipe se aceró a él, le hizo una profunda reverencia junto con su esposa y ambos le sonrieron con la misma estima que siempre le habían prodigado.

-Joven Erudito, Príncipe Loki, es increíblemente satisfactorio saber que no murió en manos del Ragnarok.

-Príncipe Freyr, Princesa Gerd –les hizo una leve reverencia e intentó disfrazar una mueca con algo más amistoso–que agradable sorpresa –mintió con toda la habilidad que le habían dado los años.

-Recibimos la invitación por parte de Thor, él sabía que lo pondría feliz –el moreno pensó que esas no serían las palabras que él utilizaría, pero no podía rechazar así a la realeza vanir.

-Claro que sí, siempre es grato verlos cerca de mí; ahora tomen una copa y cuéntenme qué me he perdido por diez años.

-Vaya, eso es todo un reto –dijo tomando un vaso de hidramiel y ofreciéndole uno a su esposa –sería difícil conseguirlo, pero parte de las cosas importantes es que estuvimos viviendo en Midgard, siendo Reyes es un país que actualmente se llama Suecia y nuestros hijos gobernaron luego de nosotros y muchos de nuestros descendientes aún están allá, viviendo la actualidad de ese reino, intentando disfrazar lo mejor posible su inmortalidad. Se ha convertido en una locura vivir en Midgard, por eso nosotros regresamos a nuestro bello Vanaheim.

-Increíble…

-Ni que lo diga… -Freyr le siguió contando de las vivencias de la actualidad de Midgard, los mitos que habían creado sobre ellos, riéndose de ciertas supersticiones que habían nacido entre los mortales y finalmente decidió que era tiempo de abordar el verdadero tema que lo llevaba a Asgard -Erudito, he conversado con mi hermana y no quiero ser insolente, pero me gustaría aclarar ciertos puntos –el jotun miró a Sif y se disculpó con esta, alejándose con los vanir.

-Sé lo que deseas saber, es sobre el Ragnarok ¿No?

-Es exactamente sobre eso.

-Yo fui el culpable de detonarlo; mi hermano Balder tenía una maldición sobre sus hombros y se suponía que cuando muriera se condenarían Los Nueve Reinos a la extinción, decidí que la única forma de salvar a mi hermano sería convocando la maldición, pero los demás no debían morir por mi causa… hice un trato con Hela, aunque ella fue la que me buscó y luego intenté hacer lo mismo con Freya, pero esta última se negó absolutamente, así que ocupé mis poderes para poder dominar su mente… por Las Nornas, Freyr, puedo derretirme en disculpas, pero realmente no lo lamentaré jamás –volvió a mentir el moreno -nadie murió y aparte liberé a mi hermano, que si bien está en otro cuerpo, por lo menos tiene la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida en la que no esté encerrado en un monasterio en contra de su voluntad.

-Freya está muy enojada, cuando despertó del transe y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió, me dijo que si Usted llegase a morir peleando, se iba a encargar de cortar su garganta; ella sabe que en el Valhala ya no se puede morir, pero sí le dolerá.

-Eso da miedo…

-Lo sé, yo le dije que era natural que Usted tuviera un plan que ella no alcanzaba a ver y al final resultó que yo tenía razón, de verdad me impacta su sabiduría, Gran Erudito.

-Freyr, creo que hace un tiempo te pedí que sólo me llamaras por mi nombre; y si no es así te lo pido ahora… por favor… sólo trátame de Loki.

-Perdón, no quise incomodarlo.

-Ambos tenemos el mismo título y en algún momento tú serás Rey de Vanaheim, aparte de haberlo sido ya en Midgard, no tenemos que llevar una situación de respeto extremo, por otro lado agradezco su confianza, aunque Freya tiene algo de razón y fue una apuesta muy elevada.

-Pero si no se juega no gana ¿O no es así? Especialmente si se tiene la balanza cargada a nuestra cabeza.

-Puede que tengas razón –le dijo sonriendo y vio a Thor de lejos –por favor, siéntanse en casa, disfruten, hablen, bailen, yo iré a ver a mi hermano un momento y luego nos volvemos a reunir.

-Claro que sí, muchas gracias por todo, Er… Príncipe Loki…

-Que sea sólo Loki.

-Que así sea, entonces, Loki –la pareja se dio la vuelta y se retiró para poder charlar con los nobles aesir, de los cuales conocían a la mayoría, el moreno sonrió al posar sus ojos verdes en el pequeño Ull que se aferraba al brazo de su madre y se sorprendió al notar la mano de Fandral alrededor de la cintura de la guerrera quien usaba un impecable vestido blanco, decorado con una faja dorada para acentuar su cintura.

Miró el suelo y apretó los puños: la conversación con el vanir le habían recordado los labios de Balder, sus caricias, sus ansias en la cama y la amabilidad con que día a día complementaba su vida en el monasterio y se preguntó si todo lo que hizo valió la pena; le había dicho a Freyr que sí porque no quería parecer un psicópata extremista, pero sabía que dentro de todo lo era, algo debía estar mal en su cabeza de genio para hacer cometer tan acción de atrocidad sin siquiera haberse detenido a pensar si eso era bueno o no.

Lo peor era que no sabía si había valido la pena finalmente todo lo que hizo y a veces quería despertar desesperadamente en el monasterio, abrazado contra su hermano, viendo el frío amanecer que usualmente se asomaba entre las montañas.

-Quizás debí haber sido menos ambicioso –murmuró con rencor hacia sí mismo. Lo quiso todo: que Balder fuera libre, que Sif no sufriera, sentirse amado, olvidar a Thor. Lo intentó, se esforzó, pero desde un principio tuvo que haber calculado que nada de eso terminaría bien; no consiguió nada, pues incluso la supuesta libertad de Balder se podía poner en tela de juicio por el simple hecho de que este había muerto.

_Nada._

Lo sacrificó todo y lo perdió todo como un novato, no como un erudito.

Se acercó a hablar con Thor, pero cuando este se volteó pudo notar como los ojos azules formaban una mueca de pánico y el rostro del rubio se quedaba congelado entre la indecisión de abrazarlo y besarlo o sólo llevárselo de ahí.

Loki no entendió qué le pasaba hasta que sintió como dos gotas dibujaron un camino húmedo sobre su nariz y pronto fueron seguidas de otras y otras más.

El moreno estaba llorando por el recuerdo de Balder y Thor sin pensarlo lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del gran salón ante la mirada atenta de Odín que se mostraba severa y disgustada.

.

Thor dejó que su hermano llorara acurrucado en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el cabello y lo apretaba un poco más contra él. Entre sollozos consiguió algunas palabras coherentes que logró usar para descifrar qué le había pasado al menor y finalmente dejó que este se desahogara a su gusto, manchando con lágrimas su pecho.

-Retirémonos, de todas formas ya están todos lo suficientemente ebrios como para no necesitar alguien que coordine, además puedo regresar en una hora más.

-Soy el peor homenajeado, de hecho debería estar muerto, no sé qué hago en Asgard...

-Loki… no digas eso, no es tu culpa, no estés triste por lo ocurrido, tú sólo querías lo mejor para nuestro hermano y en mi opinión lo conseguiste.

-¿Por qué? Porque ya no te molesta para estar conmigo ¿no? –murmuró con algo de rencor –siendo sinceros jamás lo quisiste.

-No seas cruel conmigo, hermano, yo soy ahora el tío de esa criatura y lo cuido casi como hijo, sé que en su momento estuve muy celoso de él, pero todo eso quedó en el pasado, ahora lo amo, realmente lo hago.

Loki asintió, sintiéndose avergonzado, pero no fue capaz de pedir perdón, Thor lo abrazó un poco más contra él y sonrió, él no esperaba esa disculpa, sabía cómo era su hermano y se conformaba con tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Vamos a tu habitación -dijo el menor y Thor asintió.

.

El príncipe heredero y señor del rayo jamás esperó que Loki le asaltara los labios con fuerza, prácticamente arrastrándolo a la cama. Estaba tan triste que creyó que dormirían abrazados y recordarían el pasado, pero en cambio el moreno cambió de actitud en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. Comenzó a arrancarle la ropa con brusquedad y lágrimas en los ojos, luego empujó a Thor contra el colchón y se le iba a montar encima de su cuerpo semidesnudo, cuando el otro lo detuvo entre incómodo y excitado, se enderezó y lo abrazó con fuerza, arrullándolo con besos en el rostro, aunque el otro príncipe lo miraba con un rictus de disgusto.

-Hermano, tranquilo.

-¡Qué rayos te pasa! ¡Pensé que era lo que habías querido todo este tiempo!

-Y lo es, Loki, pero no quiero meterme entre tus piernas por un ataque de nostalgia con Balder.

-¡¿Ahora?! ¿En serio, ahora? ¿Tú, el señor arraso con las reglas porque soy el maldito heredero al trono, me vienes a decir a mí que no tomarás esta oportunidad porque de pronto tienes consciencia y esta te pesa? –miró a Thor con enojo y finalmente se levantó de la cama -¡Que te quede claro, si no eres tú, conseguiré quién me de lo que quiero!

Loki dio media vuelta pero la mano de Thor lo atajó y lo tiró sobre la cama. De pronto también estaba molesto.

-¡Y qué se supone que harás! -le gritó con voz profunda y oscura -¿Meterte en los pantalones de Fandral?

-¡Y por qué no! A él le gusto desde hace mucho ¡Podría darle el favor esta noche!

-¡Deja de meterte en la vida de las personas sin medir las consecuencias! -le gritó con rencor -¡eres el erudito más estúpido que he conocido!

-Tú no eres quién para decir algo así...

-¡Fandral lo está intentando con Sif! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿No fue suficiente maquinación el triángulo amoroso con Balder? ¿Debes crear uno con Fandral?

-Sif me dijo que era un matrimonio falso...

-Eso fue al principio.

-¡Se nota a leguas que no se aman!

-¡Lo están intentando, por Las Nornas! Y aunque no resultara, no tienes derecho a meterte ¿Quieres sexo? Bien, yo te lo daré, pero no quiero que pienses en "él"... –el rubio acentuó la última palabra, intentando hacer entender al menor a quién se refería.

-Thor...

-¿Sabes? Lo peor de todo es que sé que no lo conseguirás y me molestaré porque a nadie le gusta sentirse usado.

-No quiero usarte -murmuró Loki, sintiendo como la rabia dejaba su cuerpo -no de la forma que crees por lo menos... Thor... tú no entiendes -se sentó en la cama -necesito que lo borres de mi sistema, no quiero recordar más sus manos en mi piel o su boca en la mía -volvió a sollozar -me duele, me duele tan adentro que a veces siento que me voy a desmayar ¡Y no debería decírtelo! Pero no sé qué más hacer con todos estos sentimientos... Thor... haz sido mi más grande amor... eres el único capaz de sacar a Balder de mi sistema; eres el único que yo quiero que lo haga.

-No costaba tanto pedir bien las cosas -susurró el rubio con un mudo en la garganta.

-Nunca he pedido bien las cosas.

-Tienes razón -el mayor lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, rozando ambas lenguas con cuidado; tenía miedo que si no era suave su hermano de verdad se desmayaría.

Con delicadeza jamás vista en el rubio, desprendió la ropa que aún quedaba en el delgado pero fibroso hechicero y no pudo evitar sonreír lleno de emoción al volver a tener ese cuerpo desnudo entre sus sábanas.

Loki bufó, avergonzado.

-Quita ese rostro de idiota –exigió y a cambio consiguió que su hermano se colocara encima de él, antes de besarlo con fuerza y haciendo notar la erección incipiente que poco a poco crecía rozando la contraria, separadas por el pantalón a medio poner de Thor.

El moreno lo vio con los ojos nublados por el calor que comenzaba a crecer de forma desesperante en su interior, el vaho en la boca, la saliva del príncipe heredero escurriendo aún por su garganta, el deseo en su piel erizada y el pulso descontrolado.

Sólo Thor podía conseguir eso en él.

_Le dolía admitir que aunque amó con su vida a Balder y quiso quedarse junto a él, jamás iba a poder sacar al rubio de su pecho ni de sus entrañas._

Lo jaló del cabello con brusquedad para comenzar a besarlo profundo, al tiempo que procuraba que ambas intimidades se rozaran hasta el punto que el tacto con la tela dolía con desesperación y calentura.

-Déjame verla –suplicó el menor con la voz cargada de morbo y el otro sonrió de medio lado antes de liberar su miembro despierto en gloria y deseoso de invadir a Loki.

El moreno iba a bajar una mano para acariciar a su hermano, cuando este decidió que prefería someter a dejarse hacer, amarró ambas muñecas de Loki con un trozo de sábana que rasgó con sus músculos y la fuerza del sexo, y luego juntó ambos miembros para masturbarlos juntos como tantas veces lo habían hecho en su infancia, hacía ya tantas vivencias.

Entre gemidos cargados de sensualidad y caricias toscas y guerreras, pronto el rubio tubo a su hermano tendido como una masa temblorosa que lloriqueaba por una liberación pronta, que el mayor no estaba interesado en complacer.

Deseaba torturarlo para que jamás pudiera quitarse sus caricias nuevamente de su cuerpo. _Jamás debía volver a entregarse a nadie más._

Le lamió las mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que abandonaban inconscientes los ojos verdes que resplandecían por la humedad que acumulaban de forma proporcional a la cantidad de caricias hechas con esas manos rasposas por el uso de la espada y el Mjölnir; el heredero besó el cuello contrario, acaricio la blanca y visible clavícula con su lengua y luego la mordió dejando manchas rojas que durarían días; lo mismo hizo con el resto de la piel expuesta que se iba amoratando con una deliciosa escusa; lo suficientemente placentera como para hacer que Loki se olvidara de pensar en las marcas que siempre detestó.

El dios del trueno bajó hasta el miembro duro de su hermano y con una sonrisa ladina comenzó a lamer desde la base de los testículos hasta la punta que comenzaba a chorrear líquido pre-seminal salado y transparente; succionó la cabeza, haciendo que su amante se retorciera de placer, desordenando aún más el desastre de la cama, lo metió a su boca y comenzó a tragarlo hasta albergarlo por completo, relajando su garganta, sintiendo como el final de la extensión le golpeaba el fondo. Succionó con fuerza, ignorando el reflejo de arcada, sintiendo como su propio miembro palpitaba por falta de atención.

-¡Basta! –exigió el menor, pero el otro no lo quiso escuchar, sólo continuó moviendo la cabeza con entusiasmo, simulando al coito -¡Por Las Nornas! ¡Si sigues me voy a correr!

No lo soltó; en cambio de eso metió un dedo ensalivado por su pequeño ano provocando de inmediato que Loki se viniera en su boca. Sin dejarlo recuperarse lo volteó, lo colocó en cuatro, abrió sus nalgas y perdió la lengua llena de semen en su culo apretado por los años lejos de las aventuras amatorias.

El grito cargado en morbo que desgarró al hechicero le dio alas al futuro rey para comenzar a dilatarlo y lubricarlo con su propio semen.

Finalmente Thor volvió a recostar de espaldas a su hermano y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-Sé que odias demasiadas muestras de cariño, pero debo decirte que jamás dejé de pensar en ti… te amo tanto y esto es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

El moreno le sonrió con dulzura y le acarició la mejilla mientras dejaba que el rubio metiera centímetro a centímetro su gran miembro duro, quejándose apenas, a pesar del gran tamaño que el hijo de Odín tenía.

Abrió los ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas de placer, mezcladas con dolor, al sentirse completamente lleno; se había olvidado lo que era tener a Thor en su interior, esa sensación intensa de que lo atravesaba, era algo que no supo cómo olvidó; intentó aferrarse de las sábanas y de no sollozar mientras el rubio comenzaba a moverse, casi sin salir de él a causa de lo apretado que estaba. Jadeó un par de veces, tomando todo el aire que podía y poco a poco su interior se fue soltando ante la voluntad del mayor quien al ver el rostro sonrojado y los labios entreabiertos, deseosos y llenos de saliva de su pareja, no pudo más que atacarlo con más y más fuerza, haciendo que la garganta del menor se rasgara con un grito ahogado que salió mucho más ronco que su voz acostumbrada.

Loki lo miró por un segundo antes de tirarse a sus labios y besarlo con mucho diente y lengua.

_Era el primer polvo que tenían en años y no fueron capaz de durar más de diez minutos en el coito._

.

Ull corría de un lado a otro del Gran Salón estimulado por la gran cantidad de golosinas que en su vida normal no le era permitido consumir. Frigga intentó llevárselo para acostarlo en la habitación que alguna vez le perteneció a Balder, pero que por culpa de la maldición no había podido ocupar y que ahora le tocaba el turno a su alter ego de hacerlo; pero el pequeño no quiso dormir: simplemente no podía dejar de correr con toda la azúcar que había en su sistema. Comenzaba a marear a Sif quien de pronto se sentía lo suficientemente anciana como para rechazar una celebración con sus amigos e ir a la cama temprano.

_Miró el reloj cósmico que se encontraba en el Gran Salón y supo que realmente no era temprano._

-¿Dónde se metieron Loki y Thor? –preguntó la chica y su esposo suspiró de forma profunda.

-¿No es obvio? Con Loki enfermo habían muchas cosas que no podían hacer, pero ahora no lo está ¿Qué mejor oportunidad?

-¿Insinúas que ellos…?

-Deben estar poniéndose al día con tantas noches de soledad ¿No está claro? Este es un regalo que Las Nornas le han hecho a nuestro futuro rey, sólo espero que sepa aprovecharlo, ambos se merecen una oportunidad sin importar lo idiotas que pudieron ser en el pasado.

-¿Odín habrá notado algo entre ellos?

-El Rey se ha estado comportando extraño –murmuró Fandral y la morena asintió –se ve muy lejano y pensativo cuando aparece Loki a la escena.

-Debe ser por lo del Ragnarök.

-¿Sinceramente? Creo que es más que eso… Thor me había hablado de lo mucho que le disgustaba a su padre que comenzara a buscar información para encontrar a Loki y resulta que de pronto aparece de la nada y amenaza el acenso al trono, porque estoy seguro que mi amigo no lo dejará escapar una vez más… si lo hace sería un idiota y Odín debe saber eso.

-¿Estás insinuando que El Rey planea algo?

-No lo sé, espero que no, pero si es así que Las Nornas los amparen.

-Cuando regresen deberíamos hablarles de nuestras sospechas.

-Tan inocente mi dulce esposa –dijo el rubio, sonriendo –si están haciendo lo que yo creo que están haciendo no regresarán –murmuró, le tomó el rostro y le besó la frente –¿Deseas retirarte ya a nuestro hogar? –la mujer miró a su hijo que corría siendo perseguido por su niñera y se rió.

-No seré capaz de lidiar con nuestro hijo ¿Te parece que esperemos a que se agote lo suficiente como para que se quede dormido?

-Vamos a pasear al jardín, entonces.

La mujer no dijo nada cuando su compañero la cubrió con su tapa y aceptó la mano que galantemente le tendía antes de salir del ruido y el olor a alcohol y hacia el encantador jardín de rosas de la reina.

-¿Y si ellos deciden pelear contra el mundo? –murmuró Sif.

-Quizás puedan perderlo todo, pero ¡Ey! Nosotros seremos fieles a ellos, si algo va mal con nuestros futuros reyes, los seguiremos hasta el fin de Yggdrasil si fuese necesario.

-Por mientras estén juntos sortearán todos los problemas, pero… ¿Y si vuelven a separarse?

-Nosotros les recordaremos qué es lo más importante.

-Eres un buen amigo…

-Siempre lo he sido, sólo espero ser un buen esposo algún día.

-Ya lo eres –susurró la chica y se acercó para dejar un suave beso en la comisura de los labios ajenos.

.

Isgardur era uno de los hombres más rectos y confiables de Asgard aparte de un guerrero fiero y valeroso; eso más el trato firme pero justo con sus alumnos y su tropa, más su buena voluntad, hicieron que se ganara el favor de los superiores y bajo el amparo de estos, a los quince años de servicio había de a poco escalado, ganando el título teniente primero, luego coronel y volviéndose al final uno de los mejores brigadieres que la ciudad dorada había visto nacer.

No le agradaba quedarse en la opulencia de palacio, prefería vivir en su pequeña pero cómoda casa con su esposa y sus tres hijos.

Él era de baja nobleza lo que significó en su juventud saberse destinado a quedarse cuidando las pocas tierras de su padre, administrando las exportaciones que tenían, confinado al ocio de un escritorio, condenado a jamás alcanzar El Valhala; pero tenía seis hermanos más por lo que se dio el lujo de cambiar aquello por lo que verdaderamente lo apasionaba: servir a Asgard, aunque fuera como un soldado raso sin beneficios ni glorias familiares.

Nadie jamás dio una moneda de oro por aquel ser, tuvo que ir por sobre los deseos de su progenitor y escaparse de la casa antes de que lo atraparan para poder enlistarse: era torpe, demasiado delgado y realmente tímido; en los primeros entrenamientos pasó golpeado y en el suelo, siendo la burla de sus compañeros.

Lo único que tenía a su favor era la fuerza de voluntad y saber hacer las cosas bien, sin atajos ni trampas.

Entrenó duro, día y noche, sin salir a beber con los demás, sin intentarse ganar el favor de Thor, sin ir a bailes y festines, sólo para conseguir esculpir su físico y dominar la espada. Jamás se quejó, renegó o se arrepintió de haberse ido de casa.

Buscó solución y la consiguió.

El Padre de Todo notó aquello y finalmente, al retirarse sus hombres de confianz, Isgardur se volvió la mano derecha del Rey de Asgard. Por eso no se extrañó que Odín lo llamara para lo que suponía sería un secreto de estado.

-¡Señor! -se cuadró frente a su superior.

-Descansa -le dijo El Rey y lo invitó a tomar asiento –entonces… comprenderás que el tema que aquí toquemos no puede llegar ni siquiera a los oídos de tu familia.

-Sé guardar la información, Señor.

-Lo sé, eres de mi absoluta confianza y aún así me veo en la necesidad de pedirte que no me traiciones.

-Si es necesario decirlo para siempre, yo lo seguiré recalcando, Señor.

-Te agradezco aquello, porque estoy algo intranquilo… como todo el reino lo sabe, mi hijo Loki desapareció en el Ragnarök y fue la única baja real que tuvo Asgard, en aquel entonces, la única persona que existía para suceder el trono estaba obsesionado con encontrar a su hermano perdido y ahora que lo encontró su nueva obsesión es Loki, no podemos permitir aquello… por qué te preguntarás… -el otro hombre sólo asintió –primero es porque un rey no tiene permitido complacer sus propios caprichos y debe entregarse completamente a su pueblo.

-Eso es loable.

-Pero ni lejanamente es la verdadera razón por las que tomo cartas –Odín suspiró con cansancio y se masajeó el puente de la nariz –temo que mi hijo menor haya hecho una alianza con Hela; no sé si le fue bien, no sé si le fue mal, como sea él se quedó en el Hel... lo sé… Sif y Thor me lo confirmaron, aunque ninguno pudo darme una historia completa sobre aquello. Yo creo que hay más, pero Loki es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultar información… eso… y Hela lo es aún más como para haber engañado a Loki. No sé si esté bien, si las vivencias en el inframundo trastocaron su ya delicada mente, sinceramente espero que esté en sus cincos sentidos, aunque lo veo difícil, tengo miedo de que Loki sea la llave que se necesita para traer el ejército de sombras a nuestro reino.

-Entiendo… no hablaré, Señor ¿Pero qué hago yo aquí?

-Finalmente al ver que mi hijo no me escucharía ni me obedecería, comprometí mi ayuda a Thor, por eso Loki está aquí, por eso lo encontramos; el Loki que está aquí no es el real, es un clon hecho con magia de alguien muy poderoso… la idea es exterminarlo… le haremos creer que mi hijo menor tuvo una muerte accidental.

-Eso es cruel.

-Pero necesario –murmuró con rostro cansado y abatido –lamentablemente necesario.

.

.

Los rayos del sol llegaron deslumbrantes desde el amplio ventanal de la habitación de Thor hasta el pálido rostro dormido de Loki, quien acostumbrado a la oscuridad resintió pronto tanta luminosidad, despertando con un rictus de desagrado y desvelo; sus ojeras eran negras y marcadas y el dolor de cadera era evidente cada vez que se movía... no recordaba lo doloroso que era tener sexo luego de mucho tiempo de sequía.

Se desenredó de los brazos de y Thor con toda la intención de cerrar las cortinas y recuperar un par de horas de sueño de las que su hermano le había quitado la noche anterior. _O por lo menos eso pretendió hasta que sintió un picoteo en el ventanal._

Frunció el ceño y prefirió ir a revisar; ni siquiera se sorprendió de ver a un cuervo de Odín intentando llamar su atención para entregarle un pequeño papel. Loki se supo desnudo frente al ave y podía adivinar el torso de Thor siendo expuesto en gloria y las sabanas apenas cubriendo su hombría y parte de su trasero; sabía que su padre se enteraría de todo lo que su cuervo veía, pero no dejó que la preocupación lo invadiera: de seguro que Odín ya sabía que habían pasado la noche juntos.

Leyó apenas la misiva con su nombre y despachó al ave diciéndole que en una hora más iría al Salón del Trono, luego de eso mando a preparar la bañera a Ivar y se metió al agua templada, intentando relajarse y preparándose psicológicamente para la conversación que pronto tendría lugar.

La verdad era que le sorprendía que su padre hubiera esperado tanto.

Cuando estuvo listo le dejó un beso en los labios entreabiertos de su hermano y este alcanzó a despertar justo para tomarle la mano y tirarlo sobre la cama para abrazarlo.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano? Aún quedan horas para poder despertar.

-Primero: ya amaneció; segundo:,a ti no te interesa dónde voy.

-Entonces no te dejaré ir, es fácil -ambos iniciaron una pequeña pelea de tira y afloja hasta que Loki, usando sus trucos sucios, terminó besando a Thor para que lo soltara -¡Esto es trampa!

-No, eso es usar la cabeza... -vio que su hermano se quejó, haciendo puchero, a lo que el moreno respondió negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía -pero de todas formas te diré.

-Entonces no me quejaré más.

-Es algo que te incumbe de todas formas.

-¡Planeabas no informarme de algo que merecía saber!

-Yo jamás sería capaz…

-Loki, siempre haces cosas como esas…

-Tienes razón, entonces sí sería capaz… -el moreno se rió un poco ante la frustración de su hermano, pero pronto se puso serio, se acercó para dejarle un beso fantasma en los labios y se acomodó sentado sobre las sábanas para mirar al mayor con tranquilidad –Thor, estoy seguro que ayer no fuimos en lo absoluto discretos al marcharnos y eso va a traer consecuencias… yo estoy asumiendo que quieres vivir con ellas si a cambio podemos estar juntos, pero sí en cambio no lo deseas, debes decírmelo en este minuto y no abogaré por nosotros e inventaré alguna escusa ante él, pero debes saber que si no quieres estar conmigo, no va a haber una tercera oportunidad, así que responde con seriedad y estando bien seguro de tus intenciones ¿Quieres que eliminemos las mentiras y luchemos para poder estar juntos? –el rubio lo vio sorprendido y emocionado. Simplemente le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Es lo único que realmente deseo en este y en Los Nueve Reinos.

-Sea… prepárate para una gran batalla.

-Si el resultado es poder quedarnos juntos, no me importará nada, ni siquiera el destierro.

Loki dejó la habitación de su hermano con reticencia y se encaminó por los pasillos dorados del palacio, auto-convenciéndose de que todo era para mejor y las mentiras que siempre fueron su fuerte, esta vez tenían que terminar. Lo importante eran hablar las cosas de cara, enfrentarlas y ganarles con austucia.

_De eso él tenía mucho._

Además Odín lo único que podía cobrarle contra la posibilidad de tener una relación era por hombres y no tener heredero al trono, porque claramente no eran hermanos ¿Pero realmente no podían tener herederos? Encontró la forma de detener el Ragnarök sólo con porfía, de seguro podía hacer que su transformación femenina tuviera un vástago que se volvería en el futuro rey de Asgard. Quizás sus entrañas de varón jamás albergarían un óvulo fecundado, pero _él_ siendo _ella_ convertía su cuerpo por completo, no sólo en apariencia.

_Su padre debía escucharlo; la justicia estaba de su parte._

Sabía que Thor aún no era consciente de que su pequeño hermano era adoptado, pero primero quería ver cómo jugar aquella carta con El Padre de Todo. El rubio de seguro sólo lo sabría, correría, gritaría y exigiría, sin manejar realmente el poder que aquella información contenía… al príncipe heredero jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza que eso derivaría en alborotos en Asgard: un jotun en la línea de herencia del trono asgardiano. Ambos mundos se odiaban y él estaba consciente de eso; no quería desfavorecer a su reino, pero ya había saltado las dudas que mantenía.

_Necesitaba quedarse con su hermano._

Al llegar no se detuvo siquiera a que lo presentasen, abrió las puertas del Salón del Trono y caminó hacia el rey; después de todo él seguía siendo hijo del _viejo tuerto_ que estaba sentado en el trono, aunque sabía que la distancia que entre ellos había nacido ya no podía ser brincada.

Se detuvo frente al trono y ni siquiera hizo el gesto de querer mostrar una reverencia, en cambio de eso lo miró retador y con una sonrisa burlona lo enfrentó.

-¿Padre, necesitaba hablar conmigo? –el rostro de Odín se movió en disgusto, pero prefirió omitir aquello, no iba a caer en las provocaciones de su hijo.

-Acércate muchacho, tengo que hablar algo importante –el moreno subió las escaleras que separaban al piso del trono y en cada gesto destilaba su desconfianza con aquella situación. Una vez que estuvo cerca se sentó en el sitio que le correspondía por jerarquía y esperó a que hablara –necesito que me digas qué pasó el día del Ragnarök… -Loki iba a interrumpir, pero El Rey le ganó –sé que tú fuiste el culpable… Sif se vio acorralada para contarnos cuando su embarazo ya no podía mantenerse en secreto, pero no sabían todo; ni ella ni Thor ¿Serías capaz de relatar lo ocurrido sin mentir? –el menor lo pensó mucho y finalmente habló de manera seria.

-Sólo si me das amnistía completa por mis crímenes.

-¿Crees que estás en posición de exigir algo así?

-Oh _Padre, _no querrás que tu pueblo se entere que un príncipe asgardiano fue el causante de tanta destrucción, especialmente si este príncipe asgardiano resulta ser un príncipe jotun.

-¿Y si quisiera arriesgarme?

-¡Oh, por favor, viejo necio! ¿Para qué? ¿Para arruinarle la coronación a "la luz de tus ojos"? No me hagas pelear contigo, he visto más de lo que crees, he estudiado más de lo que puedes imaginar, sé cosas que no pensarías jamás, tengo muchos años menos que tú y mi cabeza puede más que la tuya ¿Quieres que te humille? Bien, eso haremos.

-Te puedo silenciar…

-¿En serio crees que es tan fácil como matarme? Ya hablé una vez con Hela para que me devolviera las almas y a pesar de que la muy zorra me las regaló con una trampa, cumplió su trato ¿Crees que no me devolvería el tiempo necesario para joderte un rato? –el ojo azul de Odín se quedó fijo en el rostro enojado del príncipe y asintió, total no importaba; el resultado era el mismo.

-Está bien, tendrás amnistía total, además de eso sólo yo sabré el curso de los sucesos.

-Me parece perfecto –lo miró un segundo y luego desvió la vista –primero debes saber que cometí tantas tonterías por amor… tú no lo entenderías porque para ti sólo hay dos personas que importan en tu vida y el resto somos desechables. Balder no sólo fue mi hermano; él fue mi compañero de celda, mi mejor amigo, mi discípulo y maestro y por sobre todo él fue… él… él fue…

-¿Tu pareja? –el menor vio a su padre y asintió.

-Ya lo sabían, era obvio, pero de seguro pensaste que todo estaría bien porque nos tenían lo suficientemente lejos como para que no repercutiera… jamás pensaste lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a llegar por amor. Yo maté a Balder mientras hacíamos el amor; por accidente descubrí que el hechizo que colocó en él Frigga, no era inmune al muérdago… una planta tan pacífica jamás podría haber hecho dañado físicamente a Balder ¿No? Pero en las manos correctas hasta el más inútil puñal se vuelve un arma… bañé mi daga con aceite de esa planta y lo distraje lo suficiente para que no notara mi traición… llegué a la conclusión de que para salvar a mi hermano de la maldición debía hacer que se cumpliera… Hela me hizo el trabajo fácil; de hecho ella me buscó ¿Cómo? Hizo que tú me llamaras para la guerra contra los vanir, Angrboda se encargó de llevarme ante su presencia, pactamos las almas de los muertos, incluida, por supuesto, la de Balder. Freya me hizo el trabajo más difícil y me negó todo para que no se me ocurriera llevar a Los Nueve Reinos a un caos total, pero ya sabes cómo me dicen los midgardianos… soy el dios de la mentira y las travesuras; esta fue y será la más grande de todas… no me costó realmente dominar la mente de ella y con eso me asegure de conseguir a los muertos en batalla, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien más muriera o sino yo dejaría de tener razón ante los ojos de ustedes. Necesitaba espadas y por eso Sif y Thor terminaron en mi grupo a pesar de que todos los vieron luchar en Asgard… los que de verdad pelearon en sus nombres fueron los traidores del Concejero y El Hechicero.  
>"Como ya sabes gracias a ellos se alargó la batalla en Vanaheim; fue gracias a esos hombres que Hela logró contactarme; como sea, yo los hechicé para que ellos actuaran como los guerreros y tuvieran las apariencias de Thor y Sif más sus dones de batalla y resultó todo bien, ni siquiera tú lo notaste al principio, luego, mientras todo colapsaba Angrboda nos buscó para ir al Hel; al único que fuimos a buscar fue a Balder para poder detener todo, lo que no sabía era que la reina del inframundo nos atacaría con su ejército de sombras y dentro de toda la confusión mi hermano, que en ese minuto solamente era un alma, me empujó para evitar que Garm me agarrara entre sus fauces y con eso su alma se condenó a desaparecer; si no hubiera sido porque Sif estaba embarazada hubiera sido imposible salvar su esencia –Loki bajó la vista y Odín evitó preguntar por el claro triángulo amoroso que ahí había habido –luego de eso hice que Sif y Thor se fueran y yo me quedé a cambio de las almas de los demás y de que los monstruos que destruirían Los Nueve Reinos se retiraran de vuelta a sus lugares respectivos… fin.<p>

-¡Qué! –el ojo lleno de furia, de Odín, se clavó en el rostro del menor, quien dio un brinco ante el grito repentino que El Rey había dado -¡Estás bromeando! ¡Pasaron diez años de eso, necesito la otra parte de la historia!

-No hay otra parte, no hay nada… sólo aparecí en Asgard y luego de diez años me encontré despertando acá ¿Algo más? Nada más, yo tampoco sé qué me ocurrió en el inframundo, me intriga de sobremanera, pero creo que lo único que podría traer aquello sería que me perdiera nuevamente en El Helheim.

-¡Eso no me sirve! ¡Yo te traje para saber qué planeaba Hela! ¿Y así respondes?

-Tú me trajiste… ¿Cómo se supone que hiciste eso? ¿Acaso me sacaste del inframundo? ¿Tomaste tu caballo de gran señor y te fuiste heroicamente a buscar mi alma? Oh, claro que no, jamás harías eso.

-¡Ja! –Odín sonrió de lado y a Loki se le agrió el estómago; eso cada vez estaba más extraño y peligroso –Claro que no, nunca sería tan idiota para meterme en el terreno de Hela como lo hiciste tú… aún así te debes preguntar cómo conseguí traerte.

-Oh Rey entre reyes, ilustra a este "idiota" –escupió de mal humor el menor.

-No te traje ¡Nadie te trajo! Eres sólo un instrumento para mis propósitos.

-¡Deja de acertijos, viejo, qué demonios quieres decir!

-Sólo estás aquí para convencer a Thor de no seguir buscándote, ni siquiera eres tú, fuiste creado con magia.

-U-un clon –tragó en seco y los ojos verdes se abrieron con desesperación -¡Qué me vas a hacer! –se paró buscando una salida.

-Ya te dije… necesito que Thor deje de pensar en ti para que se despose como las reglas dicen ¿No te sorprendió que no me acercara a ti a pesar de los años que estuviste desaparecido?

-Jamás has sido el mejor padre.

-Pero aún así siempre traté a Loki como mi hijo… tú no eres mi hijo…

-¡Maldición! –comenzó a recordar los planos del castillo que guardaba en su brillante cabeza y sin dudarlo corrió a un pasillo secreto que estaba detrás de Odín; este no hizo nada, en cambio sonrió y murmuró.

-Tan predecible –cuando el moreno abrió el pasadizo se topó de frente con Isgardur quien con mano firme y un movimiento rápido le tomó el brazo para atraerlo a su cuerpo y así poder asestar dos golpes con un estilete, directo a los pulmones, haciendo que estos poco a poco se llenaran de sangre que pronto rebalsó por la nariz y la boca del clon de Loki, asfixiándolo con su propio líquido carmesí mientras sus ojos verdes no podían evitar llenarse de lágrimas de dolor y de angustia.

Loki maldijo internamente porque la falta de aire no le permitía hablar. Una mano se aferró a la armadura de cuero del soldado, llenándola de sangre, junto antes de que su cuerpo colapsara y cayera retorciéndose por la desesperación de no poder respirar, hasta que por fin se rindió dejando que su vida llegara a su fin pensando únicamente en la persona a la cual amaba ¿Lo extrañaría? No importaba si era Loki o un clon de este; él podía sentir lo que alguna vez sintió el dios de las travesuras y en ese minuto la tristeza y el odio por no volver a ver a Thor le rebalsaba el cuerpo.

Isgardur tomó el cuerpo del príncipe y lo miró lleno de angustia, El Rey se paró frente a él y negó suavemente.

-No es real, no debes preocuparte.

-No me pareció mentira –murmuró y bajó la vista.

-No es real… -repitió El Padre de Todo y se dirigió a la salida del Salón del Trono –procura que ni Thor ni Frigga vean el cuerpo antes de que lo arreglen, debe parecer como si todo fue obra de Hela.

-Los sanadores lo notarán, el punzón es pequeño, pero deja marca de todas formas.

-Los sanadores ya lo saben, no puedo hacer esto sin ellos.

_El guerrero vio a Odín irse y se preguntó que si matar a un miembro de La Familia Real por orden de su propio Rey era traicionar a la patria; y si no era así se preguntaba por qué su pecho le dolía con tanta angustia._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero creo que les dije que preparo un cosplay para la comicon y en eso estoy... de hecho deben darles gracias a "Amor y traición" que es el mejor fanfics de Thorki que haya leído alguna vez en la vida, pero que siempre logra romper mi corazoncito de pollo... Ophelia Wells y Cuencas Vacían han hecho the best fics 4 evah y me tienen sumamente amarrada y el último capítulo estuvo tan intenso que tenía que quitarme la imagen mentar escribiendo, necesitaba que mi cabeza reemplazara las imágenes de Thor y Loki que me dejaron ellas por último por esta historia en la que tienen un triste final, pero que el trayecto fue lindo... de hecho ni siquiera les he comentado siendo que lo leí el mismo día que lo subieron, porque quería terminar de escribir este capítulo y así quitarme las ganas de suicidio.

No estoy diciendo que esto sea mucho mejor, pero ayuda XD.

Gracias por esperarlo, gracias por los rev y esto sólo empieza... de verdad perdón por la demora.

Les doy permisos de odiar a Odín.


	26. Capítulo XXV

**Capítulo XXV**

_Pasos fuertes resonaron en los pasillos como fúnebres martillos, cada metro avanzado presagiaba como una tormenta pronto caería sobre Asgard y todo el dramatismo demostrado en la entrada del Monasterio perdido en las montañas era apenas una muestra de lo que realmente pasaría._

_El Gran Erudito lo esperaba tomando té de menta y manzanilla; prácticamente lo había escuchado desde que puso un pie en el pueblo. El Gran Rey, siempre tan notorio, siempre tan pomposo._

_Odín no había pisado ese lugar del saber desde que Loki había desaparecido en el Helhei, pero aún así el Gran Sabio no se vio sorprendido por su aparición._

_-Buenas tardes, Rey de Asgard, temo saber a qué debo esta visita._

_-¿Por qué temerías a la visita de un viejo amigo?_

_-Porque un hombre desesperado siempre es peligroso, especialmente si tiene poder._

_-No estoy desesperado._

_-Claro que sí, Odín, desesperado y herido, no has querido sanar el daño de la pérdida y obligas a Thor que lo haga por ti._

_-Debe convertirse en rey._

_-Eso lo hará con la esperanza de encontrar a Loki o sin ella._

_-Yo me encargaré que sea sin ella._

_-Yggdrasil te dotó de los más grandes dones para ser rey; deberías haber dejado el otro ojo también para haber aprendido a ser padre._

_-No sería el primer rey con poco tacto para la familia; grandes regentes se han visto en esa disyuntiva._

_-Tú no eres ellos, tú eres tú y escudarte en datos históricos no servirá para evadir la culpa... pero dime ¿a qué has venido?_

_-Necesito tu magia._

_-Fuiste uno de mis alumnos más aventajados, no deberías necesitarme._

_-Hace mucho que no practico ni estudio, cambié el intelecto por la espada cuando sentí que sabía lo suficiente, tenía otras personas que usaban magia por mí, pensé que mi deber era mostrarles a mis guerreros cómo abrirse paso en el campo de batalla con golpes de armas y escudos ya que el asgardiano promedio sólo tienen los dones del físico._

_-No estabas errado en tus razones; tu deber es dirigir y dirigiendo demuestras tu poder... pero dime... ¿Qué exactamente esperas que haga?_

_-Necesito un clon de Loki, pero que nadie sospeche que no es él; que tenga rasgos más adultos y esa fastidiosa y divertida forma de ser, que tenga magia y conocimiento y sienta como cualquiera de nosotros._

_-Si lo que me pides es un hijo nuevo, me es imposible hacerlo, pero hay un conjuro a base del cuerpo de un gorrión y cabello de la persona a la cual se va a copiar, que crea un muñeco que vivirá a lo sumo cinco meses._

_-Necesito que piense como mi hijo._

_-Tendrá contacto directo con Yggdrasil, el árbol le enviará las memorias que Loki tiene guardadas._

_-¿Incluso podrá decirme qué pasó en el Ragnarök?_

_-Sí, pero mientras más hagas que el muñeco se conecte con Yggdrasil, lo vas a sobrecargar y morirá antes; es magia muy poderosa para carne sin alma._

_-No importa, el clon no durará tanto tiempo con vida._

Odín salió de sus cavilaciones y miró el cuerpo pálido, limpio y desnudo del clon que estaba sobre la mesa de los sanadores y se le apretó el estómago, ver morir al menor de sus hijos fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que le había tocado vivir a pesar de que sabía que no era realmente él y había instaurado una máscara de frialdad; aún así lo hecho, hecho estaba y debía seguir con el plan que él mismo había trazado.

Se alejó del lugar para preparar un funeral digno para un príncipe asgardiano y luego un banquete en su honor. De cierta forma esa era una manera de pedirle perdón a su hijo menor por haberle fallado.

.

_._

Ivar llegó corriendo, agitado y desesperado a la habitación de Thor, tocó un par de veces y al ver que sus intentos serían infructuosos entró con prisa, quedando a su vista el cuerpo cargado de músculos y cubierto apenas por las blancas sábanas bordadas con hilo de oro. Se acercó con paso nervioso y lo despertó lo más delicadamente que la situación lo permitía.

-Por favor Amo Thor, no es tiempo de dormir ¡Por favor despierte, es sobre el Amo Loki!

Poco a poco los ojos azules se fueron abriendo gracias a que reconocieron entre sueños el nombre de su hermano y al notar a su lacayo sumido en la tristeza más profunda, mezclado todo con un ataque de pánico, supo que lo que ahí pasaba era realmente malo.

-Ivar, dime qué ocurre.

-¡Amo Thor! –sollozó de pronto -¡Amo Thor, vi como sacaban el cuerpo inerte del Amo Loki desde el Salón del Trono, Isgardur, el brigadier, lo llevaba, alcancé a ver mucha sangre en ambos, a pesar de las ropas negras del Príncipe Loki! –el rubio abrió los ojos con desmesurada desesperación y apenas alcanzó a colocarse un pantalón y una camisa, saliendo descalzo para correr directamente donde los curanderos.

Ivar decidió que ante la falta de algún mandato él iría a avisar a La Reina Madre, pues ella debía saberlo de inmediato.

.

Cuando Frigga llegó a toda velocidad para ver a su hijo menor, se encontró con el mayor sentado en el suelo y apenas apoyado en una pared con los ojos rojos en llanto, con la tristeza disminuyendo su carácter y su poder y la desesperación de sentirse tan inútil y vulnerable.

La Reina lo vio pequeño e insignificante, se le antojó como años atrás, cuando apenas era un chiquillo regañado por su padre que en secreto iba a llorar la pena infantil entre sus brazos mientras ella lo arrullaba con un canto y un conjuro.

Quería acogerlo una vez más dentro de su carácter maternal, pero entendió que esta vez unos simples arrullos no serían suficiente.

Thor al ver a su madre se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, doblándose en sí mismo para poder abrazar el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de la mujer, dejando que su calor de madre lo arrullara en silencio, secando sus lágrimas y dando una inquieta paz.

-Madre –dijo con voz quebrada, cuando por fin sintió que podía hablar sin largarse a llorar –reza conmigo por la persona que más he amado en este o en Los Nueve Reinos; tanto como hermano, como amigo y como amante. Que Las Nornas lo guíen porque hoy ha muerto un príncipe de Asgard.

Frigga lo abrazó y también lloró en silencio la pérdida de su hijo.

.

.

Los sanadores estaban completamente de acuerdo que lo ocurrido con Loki era una maldición con raíz en el Hel y que la única culpable podía ser su Reina Hela quien ya tenía el antecedente de raptar a Loki con misteriosos propósitos.

Por lo menos eso fue lo que Odín les ordenó decir ante el resto de La Familia Real.

Odiaba dejar a su esposa nuevamente con el corazón herido, pero tenía la esperanza que encargarse de todo el brillante futuro de Thor le mantendría el alma liviana; además ella siempre se exigía ánimo para poder atender a toda la gente que amaba y a las personas que la necesitaban como reina o como hechicera.

Ella no iba a desfallecer a pesar de haber amado tanto a Loki, pues aún tenía mucho que entregar.

Thor tampoco lo haría; sabía por experiencia que el gobernar era tan exigente que el rey terminaba neutralizándote a sí mismo, y luego su hijo se casaría y al tener una familia que criar todo se volvería aún más lejano y borroso y poco a poco sanaría el dolor.

A él también le dolía la desaparición de su hijo menor; no era el ser despiadado que Loki pensó siempre que se había vuelto, pero no podía negar que cuando debía ser frío como el hielo, él era capaz de efectuar los actos más crueles vistos o imaginados y siempre vería por el bienestar de Asgard, aunque su alma se desgarrara por dentro.

Se vistió con las galas del ejército y caminó con pasó lento y meditativo hasta el mar asgardiano. No podía sacar de su corazón cierta sensación de calma al sentir que por fin podría dar un funeral digno a Loki; sabía que sólo era un ser hecho de magia, que no era real y que era patético dejarse engañar por su propia artimaña, pero necesitaba redimir el karma.

-Todo sería diferente si el cuerpo de mi hijo hubiera aparecido hacer diez años -murmuró a sí mismo mientras se formaba frente a un batallón armado con arcos y flechas, pudo notar como su esposa acomodaba los últimos detalles en el cuerpo del clon y escuchó los sollozos quedos que apenas aparecían por los labios de ella y al verla así; desmoronada, le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad mantenerse firme y no romper filas para consolarla.

Thor al lado de él estaba marcial; Odín miró sus ojos vacíos y pudo adivinar que ya no habían lágrimas que derramar.

Sif y Fandral se mantenían atónitos e impotentes, todo enmascarado en la estricta postura del ejército, cada uno sostenía una mano de Ull quien lloraba fuerte, sorbiendo por la nariz y de vez en cuando limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su traje. El niño lograba exteriorizar lo que sus padres no conseguían.

Frigga con delicadeza empujó la barca al mar y poco a poco la corriente lo alejó perdiéndose lentamente en la perspectiva. Odín tomó una flecha y la encendió dirigiéndola al barco y lanzando sin errar.

La madera y la carne se prendieron en llamas y pronto una lluvia de fuego iluminó el cielo estrellado en honor al príncipe de Asgard, Loki llegó hasta la orilla y su cuerpo se desintegró junto al resto del armazón y subió para acompañar a sus antepasados, fue justo ese momento en el que La Reina se quebró cayendo de rodillas y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, llorando desesperada por la muerte del menor de sus hijos.

Odín la miró de reojo y aunque el estómago se le apretó de manera desagradable, pudo mantener sus sentimientos a raya y no confesar el pecado que había cometido.

.

.

.

_Loki se sentía limitado por su cuerpo, preso entre carnes, se paraba de su trono, para volver a sentarse, cambiaba de posición inquiero y ansioso, se convertía en Hela y luego volvía a ser Loki, sentía que si no se desgarraba la piel explotaría. Miraba un enorme espejo que estaba dispuesto justo al frente de él y sonreía de manera entusiasmada._

_-Veo que a los asgardianos no les gustó el pequeño regalo helado que les envié… tan sensibles… tan, tan sensibles –sonrió al ver arruinada la coronación de Thor por culpa de los jotun que habían entrado por un defecto del gran muro que rodeaba la ciudad y que él se había encargado de mostrar._

_-Mi Señor –murmuró Angrboda –no deberías obsesionarte con ellos, ya no perteneces ahí y aquí tienes todo un reino que gobernar –los fríos ojos verdes se fijaron de manera dura sobre la mujer que se había convertido en su amante y luego sólo suspiró._

_-No entiendes… jamás será demasiado, jamás podré dejarlo ir aunque tenga uno o Los Nueve Reinos, ese viejo de ahí, ese viejo idiota que ahora va a mentirle a Thor me arruinó la vida y no puedo disculparlo por eso… por Las Nornas… como desearía que alguien lo matara mientras toma el sueño… así tendría en mis manos esa egoísta alma._

_-Loki –susurró –por favor, cuando eres Hela no te comportas así, eres tranquilo y justo con las almas, no exactamente benevolente o piadoso, pero cada una va donde debe ir ¿Qué pasa ahora?_

_-¡¿Qué pasa?! –movió sus manos y las imágenes del espejos comenzaron a mostrar la ciudad dorada revestida de gala -¡Eso pasa! ¡Mientras mi hermano tiene un glorioso destino, yo soy "La Reina" más odiada de todos los mundos!_

_-Él es el futuro padre de todo, pero eso no quiere decir que esté sobre ti… eres Hela, vas más allá que todos esos mediocres asgardianos que no supieron apreciarte._

_El renegado príncipe asgardiano se sentó en el trono y se peinó con desesperación su cabello hacia atrás. Miró a Sif y sonrió suave al notar los torpes avances de Fandral y no pudo evitar tocar el espejo cuando las imágenes de Ull se mostraron ante él; la lisa imagen se distorsionó en ondas en las partes que los dedos rozaron._

_-Habríamos sido tan felices…_

_-Tú mismo decidiste tu destino ¡No puedes culpar a Hela! ¡Tú eres Hela!_

_-Tienes razón –se sentó en el trono y se dejó abrazar por la mujer. Él generalmente no deseaba volver, vivir en el Helheim sin conspiraciones, política, odio ni envidia lo hacía sentirse en paz, podía estudiar magia oscura y tan antigua como Yggdrasil, pero desde el pronunciamiento de que Thor se iba a coronar para que Odín pudiera dormir su sueño, la locura nuevamente le estaba comiendo su cerebro inestable–debería regresar a ser mi hija… como Loki pierdo más rápido la cordura._

_-Es sólo un cuerpo –lo acunó más en su pecho y suspiró –ya has planeado suficientes cosas como para seguir maquinando en contra de ellos._

_-Tú no entiendes…_

_-Claro que entiendo, también soy un gigante de hielo ¿Recuerdas? También fui despreciada y exiliada, diferentes reinos, pero la misma historia… esta soy yo y todo eso que tuve que pasar me hizo lo que soy ahora y estoy feliz porque puedo tenerte a mi lado._

_-Te haré caso, eres mi cable a tierra, Angrboda… -aún así no pudo quitar la vista del espejo, odiando cada segundo que veía a su hermano altivo, sabiéndose el único y legítimo heredero del trono de Asgard, a pesar del desastre con los jotun._

Hela se despertó con la boca sabiéndole a bilis y ese extraño recuerdo que se le había aparecido en forma de sueño, despertando su odio dormido, no era el único culpable de eso, tenía el presentimiento que apenas sería una introducción a lo que realmente pasaría; la conexión que tenía con Yggdrasil para saber qué alma merecía un castigo y cual su favor era la misma que ahora le avisaba que algo no estaba bien en Asgard, caminó hasta su espejo y frente a ella, entrando por sus sorprendidos ojos verdes, estaban las imágenes del funeral de su _alter ego_ masculino.

Para cuando se dio cuenta Hela miró a su derecha y pudo notar como Loki observaba con la misma expresión de tortura lo que estaba pasando.

-Ese maldito de Odín –murmuró destilando veneno en cada sílaba pronunciada –jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos para convencer a todos de mi muerte.

-Hay que vengarnos –dijo seria la mujer, muy a pesar de su política de no entrar en conflictos innecesarios con otros reinos –Padre… no podemos permitir esto –el pecho le quemaba lleno de pesar y desesperación; su atemporal ser jamás se había sentido tan enojado y lleno de ira.

-Necesitamos un ejército.

-¡Tenemos las sombras! ¡Silenciosas y letales serán capaces de degollar medio Asgard antes que se den cuenta!

-¿Y la otra mitad? No, primero necesitamos números, mientras más seres, más cerca estaremos de nuestro objetivo.

-¿Qué propones?

-Somos uno, piensa como yo… Hela, hay un reino de entre los nueve que está lleno de insectos, sus vidas son cortas e insignificantes, además que son débiles… un reino que está al cuidado de Asgard, pero que se han separado definitivamente al pasar de los siglos; un reino fácil de conquistar y así, conmigo como su rey, sacrificarán sus inútiles vidas a mi causa.

-Midgard…

-Así es… tú siendo Reina de Helheim y yo siendo Rey de Midgard tendremos un ejército imparable… los asgardianos no sabrán si atacar a los humanos, son demasiado honorables para eso, y aunque los ataquen, su gran número es una perfecta manera de conseguir tiempo, será como intentar eliminar molestas hormigas rojas, pequeñas e insignificantes cuando están solas, pero mortales juntas… con sus armas bélicas causarán suficiente daño como para que nadie note que las sombras se metieron al castillo y acabaron con los nobles más influyentes y con el heredero al trono de Asgard y así no tendrán otra posibilidad que dejarme a mí como regente máximo y finalmente cuando muera Laufey su trono también será nuestro… un gran reino de cuatro mundos… nos temerán y al mismo tiempo nos respetarán… el único que debe vivir es Odín para que su único ojo bueno logre ver lo que su arrogancia ha causado, justo antes de que se lo arranque y lo ciegue para siempre, abandonándolo en una mazmorra fría e incómoda.

-¿Matarás a tu familia por tu odio? –Angrboda entraba con paso decidido y desesperado a la vez.

-¡No es mi familia! ¡Mi familia murió cuando me hicieron a un lado, cuando me encerraron en la lejanía, cuando prefirieron a Thor por sobre mío, cuando mi supuesto hermano juró amarme y en vez de eso me abandonó quedándose con el honor y el trono, sin ser capaz de luchar por mí a pesar de que yo hubiera luchado por él!

-¿Y Balder? Balder, tu fiel hermano, aquel que dio su vida por salvar la tuya ¿No dejarás que su encarnación sea feliz con una vida normal?

-Lo traeré conmigo, borraré su memoria y buscaré sus verdaderos recuerdos de entre las raíces de Yggdrasil… con la magia ancestral que ahora poseo es absolutamente posible… desaparecerá Ull y volverá a ser Balder y estará a mi lado donde siempre tuvo que haber estado –la bruja quiso gritarle que no podía hacer eso, que ella era su verdadera amante, que le había entregado dos hijos y de cierta forma, una hija, pero prefirió ignorar todo e intentar convencerlo de otra forma. Siempre supo que ella jamás reemplazaría a los hermanos Odinson en el corazón de Loki.

-¿Y la fiel Sif? ¿Y tu amorosa madre Frigga? –el gesto de Loki por un minuto se congeló en un _rictus_ de dolor, pero pronto desapareció, quedando sólo una máscara fría y vacía.

-Si mueren peleando sus almas serán homenajeadas en El Valhala…

Angrboda lo miró como si no lo conociera y se le quedaron las palabras y reclamos atorados en la garganta, pudo observar como su Ama y su pareja volvían a fusionarse y le daban la espalda con su acostumbrado gesto altivo.

-Vamos Angrboda –dijo una voz que era mezcla de los dos seres que habitaban ese cuerpo –hay un mundo que conquistar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Bien… capítulo corto, pero sólo porque este es el fin de la primera parte de la tercera parte (vamos, se entiende XD)esta parte consta de dos partes más esta, las otras dos se desarrollarán en La Tierra y hay un par de sorpresas… apuesto que algunas las odiarán XD pero por favor véanlas con altura de miras y en lo que quiero conseguir en la historia con esto cofcofcomolaaparicióndeJanecofcof… a ella si la odio, pero… agh, vuelvo a recurrir a los comics para ciertas cosas… ella es parte de esas "ciertas cosas".

Y bien, terminé el traje de El Pingüino para la Comic Con (Chile) y quedé finalista wiiiii… con eso me doy por pagada XDDDD.


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**Aclaraciones: **El Edificio Baxter (de los 4 fantásticos) está realmente en Nueva York, pero por motivos de este ataque lo puse en Manhattan… ya verán a lo que me refiero… notas de autor al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXVI<strong>

Anthony Edward Stark era un multi-billonario, el soltero más deseado de Estados Unidos y el impulsor de el primer edificio absolutamente sustentable.

Le gustaba calzar usualmente sus trajes Armani, pero de vez en cuando disfrutaba del toque de elegancia y espontaneidad que le brindaba Dolce & Gabanna, o el serio corte clásico compartido por Hérmes. Le gustaba su Martini agitado, no revuelto. El lunes de esa semana almorzaría con Valeria, el martes cenaría con Stephanie, el miércoles tenía clases de baile con Yenny, el jueves revisaría las inversiones que tenía en el negocio tecnológico de Emily, el viernes saldría a un happy hour con Teresa, el sábado a la disco con Mandy y el domingo lo pasaría en el parque con Rebecca.

La realidad de Tony era que cuando abría su agenda solo leía _"sexo"_ en cada palabra... a veces "reunión", pero de eso se encargaba Potts, su secretaria.

No siempre eran las mismas mujeres o la misma rutina, pero se podía jactar de desayunar con una hermosa fémina semi desnuda en su cama cada mañana de su vida.

Era moreno, atractivo y con el bolsillo lleno, no necesitaba nada más para conquistar mujeres.

_Y que Dios bendiga al inventor del Viagra, porque el día que fuera viejo no pensaba dejar aquella rutina._

Tony Stark era de esos sujetos que adquirían todo lo que querían sin ningún esfuerzo. Nació con el C.I. de un genio y desde muy joven le había gustado la ingeniería, haciendo del inventar para la compañía de su padre, solo un juego. Amaba dejar en ridículo a sus profesores y compañeros pero odiaba respetar horarios y responsabilidades; así fue como un cheque mensual de parte de las Industrias Stark al colegio de _chicos_ _ricos_ hizo que el director aceptara falsos certificados médicos, corriera plazos de entregas y olvidara inasistencias, haciendo que Tony se graduara con honores, pero no fuera capaz de llegar a segundo año de universidad; para eso se necesitaba compromiso y él no estaba dispuesto a gastar el tiempo en conocimientos que ya tenía.

Nunca necesitó el cartón; su lugar era seguro dentro de la empresa de su padre y ésta demasiado importante como para desaparecer. Además era la que vendía las armas que Estados Unidos ocupaba en las guerras.

No le importaba si eso estaba bien o estaba mal, si su país hacía abuso del poder que él les facilitaba, si habían traidores dentro del gobierno o de su empresa que pusieran en manos del enemigo la tecnología creada por Industrias Stark.

O por lo menos no le importó hasta que fue secuestrado en Afganistán y herido con un _maldito_ trozo de metralla que lo tenía en una constante lucha para mantenerse vivo.

Aunque no se quejaba.

Lo cierto era que desde que aquello ocurrió tomó consciencia de lo que su egoísmo estaba fomentando; él hacía millones a costa del sufrimiento de inocentes civiles que eran abusados por uno u otro bando sin importar su origen.

No quería eso, se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido y deseaba con desesperación poder ayudar contra la injusticia que existía; era su forma de remediar sus errores y decirle al mundo cuan arrepentido estaba.

_Por eso creó una armadura y se volvió un paladín enfundado en rojo y dorado._

Estaba en la Torre Stark _jugando_ a los científicos con su amigo Reed Richard cuando las sombras cubrieron la ciudad de Manhattan y el aire se enrareció anticipando el peligro que ya era tangible en el ambiente.

.

.

.

Henry Pym era un excéntrico y solitario científico que prefería vivir en medio de insectos disecados que compartiendo con otras personas, en cambio su esposa Janet Van Dune era una estrella brillante en medio del océano social y ella se movía con soltura, divirtiéndose entre charlas y consiguiendo el financiamiento para la investigación de su huraño esposo.

Henry era rubio como el sol y con ojos castaños llenos de sinceridad, igual que su boca que no podía dejar de gritar verdades incómodas así fuera al mismo Tony Stark (cosa que ya había hecho), además odiaba la violencia; su inteligente cerebro se resentía ante cualquier gesto de hostilidad bélica. Él pensaba que todos podían reinsertarse en la sociedad, y los villanos no sólo debían recibir golpes, sino que también terapia para aprovechar sus dones en el bien público.

S.H.I.E.L.D. fue el mayor interesado en su investigación científica y trabajaron mano a mano en las cárceles de máxima seguridad en donde retenían a los villanos con la esperanza de poder regresarlos al mundo como seres de provecho. La sigla S.H.I.E.L.D. significaba Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division (1) y era un servicio secreto que trataba con todo lo que el gobierno, la policía, el F.B.I., la C.I.A. y Las Fuerzas Armadas no podían enfrentar.

O sea, principalmente sujetos con súper poderes, de este u otro planeta.

Esta agencia secreta contactó a Stark y Pym para que trabajaran juntos en un proyecto de este último llamado Ultrón, que debía ser usado para buscar la paz. Se sintió realmente dolido cuando supo que Tony había tomado su creación y la intentó volver un arma para S.H.I.E.L.D. y Estados Unidos.

Siguió trabajando junto al servicio secreto, especialmente en la cárcel de máxima seguridad llamada La Casa Grande que él creó para súper humanos, en donde los villanos eran reducidos al tamaño de pequeñas muñecas y escoltados por diminutos droides encargados de la seguridad en el lugar. Aun así las cosa cambiaron, nunca volvió a hablar con el heredero multi-billonario y se aseguró de no dejar rastro en la empresa de Stark que pudieran darle a este una ventaja sobre Ultrón y enterró aquella idea dentro de su cabeza, terminando con el trabajo en solitario y en secreto. No les permitiría que manipularan de mala manera su creación.

Janet era absolutamente diferente a él.

Su esposa era una mujer hermosa, de rostro amable y el pelo oscuro, corto como el de un chiquillo.

Janet era su compañera, aunque muchas veces odiaba sentirse ignorada por Henry quien parecía más emocionado por la programación de _ese tétrico robot_ que por tenerla a ella desnuda sobre su cama.

Le encantaba ser súper heroína y dar palizas a los villanos: gracias a los inventos de su esposo ella podía encogerse y volar lanzando rayos y fastidiando el día a los malos con sus molestos y dolorosos piquetes.

Janet muchas veces miraba a su marido en el laboratorio y pensaba que desearía que fuera un poco más de acción y menos de hablar; así se atrapaban a los malvados, no con banderas blancas antes de la lucha.

La mujer por fin había conseguido que Henry la siguiera a la cama para hacer el amor, cuando vieron como su habitación se llenaba de sombras horriblemente tangibles y que comenzaron a atacarlos ante el gesto atónito de Henry Pym y los gritos de Janet quien intentaba ponerse los pantalones entre golpe y golpe contra la oscuridad que los atacaba.

.

.

.

Bruce Banner era un ser extremadamente tranquilo y de gran intelecto, aunque su curiosidad científica había muerto junto al horrible accidente con rayos gamma que lo volvió un monstruo.

Ese era su más grande secreto. Uno que había cobrado la sangre de muchas de las personas a su al rededor.

Alguna vez tuvo un futuro prometedor en la carrera armamentista; se dedicó a estudiar los rayos gamma y creó una bomba con ese poder devastador. Aquel fue el inicio de toda su desgracia.

No recuerda exactamente cómo pasó, ni siquiera tenía en la mente el nombre del adolescente irresponsable que por ganar una apuesta se metió al campo de prueba del ejército, aunque jamás olvidaría su rostro asustado.

_A veces pensaba que si lo hubiera dejado morir, como había pensado una y otra vez luego del accidente , mucha otra gente estaría viva._

_Debió haberlo dejado morir..._

Se recuerda mirando las pantallas, vigilando todo, siendo sorprendido por la figura de un chiquillo corriendo por ahí justo antes de la prueba.

"Retrasa la cuenta regresiva" le pidió a Igor Starsky, un científico y compañero de trabajo.

A ese _hijo de puta_ lo recordaría el resto de su vida.

Cuando la bomba, que no fue retrasada, estalló sobre él sólo pudo pensar en Betty y en lo mucho que extrañaría sus besos cada mañana.

Nadie supo cómo sobrevivió, aunque él tenía una teoría: tantos años trabajando con la radiación gamma hizo que su organismo se acostumbrara a esta provocando que las células mutaran en vez de destruirse por la radiación.

Igor no pensó que sobreviviría, por eso no se aseguró de rematarlo y cuando lo intentó ya era demasiado tarde, Bruce se convirtió en un monstruo e hizo justicia por su mano. Nadie dijo nada por esa muerte; el científico resultó ser un espía ruso con la misión de eliminar al encargado del desarrollo del arma más peligrosa que se podía manejar.

Lo que realmente hizo que lo persiguiera el ejército y lo que verdaderamente le arruinó la vida fue el destruir las instalaciones militares, matando a un sesenta porciento de los que ahí residían e hiriendo otro veinte. Para cuando lograron derribarlo el daño monetario y humano era incalculable.

Bruce Banner tuvo que huir hasta que Nick Fury lo encontró para encargarse del proyecto "súper soldado". Al leer la investigación, el científico notó que la sangre de Steven Rogers era la llave para dominar su enfermedad y que el monstruo tuviera un fin correcto.

Estaba analizando la muestra de sangre del Capitán América y comparándola con la suya cuando en el laboratorio de la base militar la gente comenzó a correr desesperada, tomando armas y dirigiéndose a Manhattan.

_Esa era la oportunidad de demostrar que Hulk podía ser un héroe._

_._

_._

_._

Steve Rogers era un _debilucho_ chiquillo de Brooklyn, no recordaba desde cuando empezó el bullyng, pero cuando se es _bajito_ y _flacucho_ no hay que esperar mucho tiempo para que se metan contigo.

Él tenía un mejor amigo: James Buchanan Barnes... y él contaba por todas las personas que lo rechazaban por su apariencia. Eran prácticamente inseparables, "Bucky" lo protegía de los matones, iban juntos al parque de diversiones, a veces se escapaban a ver carreras ilegales y con él probó en travesura el cigarro y el whiskey.

_También fue a la primera persona que amó, aunque jamás dijo nada porque eso era de enfermos y desviados y la iglesia lo prohibía._

Por eso cuando se enteró que su mejor amigo de había pasado besuqueando a una prima lejana, dos años mayor, el verano que viajó a Nuevo México de vacaciones con su familia; sintió como su corazón se quebraba de manera dolorosa. Fue la misma época en que su madre enfermó por las duras condiciones de su trabajo y con eso se alejó de su mejor amigo, su popularidad y de las novias de turno que paseaban por el brazo del muchacho que estaba encandilado con su propio reflejo atractivo y la admiración de los demás jóvenes.

La siguiente vez que se vieron fue en el funeral de la buena mujer, "he sido un idiota" había murmurado Bucky y Steve simplemente lo abrazó y se dejó consolar por su mejor amigo.

Salieron del colegio y como si una silenciosa y presente bomba los estuviera esperando, la segunda guerra mundial estalló en Estados Unidos.

Bucky fue aceptado en el ejército, mas él al estar bajo peso y con muchos problemas de salud fue inmediatamente rechazado.

_Él no podía dejarlo marchar, era todo lo que le quedaba en ese mundo y prefería verlo pasear con una esposa trofeo pero vivo que tener asistir a su funeral._

Lo de "no quiero matar a nadie, ni que me maten, pero odio a los matones que abusan de su poder" era cierto ¡Brooklyn estaba de testigo de las palizas que le propinaban personas que no dejaban vivir tranquilas a las otras personas!

Él sacaba su valor de entre la flaqueza y respondía cada pelea con el rostro en alto, intentando pelear con sus pequeños músculos y su gran corazón, terminando siempre con un ojo morado y la nariz rota, si tenía suerte.

Lo que jamás le confesó al buen doctor que le dio el suero del súper soldado fue que otra parte de él hacía eso porque necesitaba proteger a Bucky aún a costa de su vida, porque tenía esos sentimientos llenos de pecado pero imposibles de borrar.

_Si el científico se enteraba lo sacaría del proyecto por ser un hombre inmoral y pervertido._

El día en que Steven Rogers se infiltró en una base enemiga para rescatar a su mejor amigo sintió que lo mataban y lo revivían en el mismo segundo.

Cuando lo vio enredado en un cohete bomba, trampa del Barón Zemo, y fue empujado por Bucky para que se salvara, viendo de paso como este explotaba en el aire, sintió que de verdad podría morir junto a él ahí mismo.

_Deseaba morir ahí, junto a él._

Ese mismo día terminó sumergido en aguas congeladas y solo su organismo de súper soldado lo hizo aguantar con vida dentro del hielo.

Nick Fury fue quien lo encontró y lo condenó a una vida vacía. Él realmente no deseaba ser encontrado.

Fue él mismo quién entró a su pequeña capsula del tiempo, apurado y con su único ojo brillando en preocupación le dijo: "Capitán, hay que ir a Manhattan, su país lo necesita".

.

.

.

Después del funeral Thor, Sif y los tres guerreros asistieron al banquete en honor a Loki emborrachándose en su nombre.

Hablaron de la deshonrosa acción de Hela y las palabras furiosas y llenas de veneno de sus amigos lo azuzaron a enfrentar a Odín con los ojos prendidos en el fuego de la venganza, trayendo a la conversación tácticas de guerrera, análisis del enemigo e incluso una posibilidad de revivir a Loki.

_¡Esa mujer pedía guerra al matar a un príncipe asgardiano!... Entonces él le daría el gusto._

No podía ser imposible... él había luchado contra las criaturas de la cruel Reina, ya tenia una idea contra qué se enfrentaba y con la venia de Odín encontrarían la forma de abrir la puerta hacia aquel mundo maldito.

No esperó que El Padre de Todo lo mirara con su ojo severo y lo amonestara severo ante la irresponsable idea.

-¡Vas a hacer que cientos mueran por una persona que no va a revivir sólo por eso! -le dijo El Rey.

-¡No es cualquier persona! ¡Es un príncipe asgardiano y tu hijo! ¡Esta es una declaración de guerra y tú te quieres quedar sentado como un viejo idiota y testarudo!

-¡No me faltes el respeto! ¡Sigo siendo tu padre y tu rey!

-¡No mereces mi respeto! -contestó Thor lanzándole un golpe nacido del alcohol y el dolor, Odín lo esquivó fácilmente y en respuesta le dio una bofetada tal que lo botó al suelo.

La fiesta se quedó en silencio y Frigga hizo el amago de levantar a Thor, a lo que Odín respondió con una mirada fría, parando su intento.

Fue en ese momento que Hugin y Munin se posaron en los hombros del rey para susurrar sucesos preocupantes que estaban ocurriendo.

-¡Mi Rey! -el enviado de Heimdall se postró delante del Padre de Todo justo al mismo tiempo que los cuervos comenzaron a hablar -debe ir al Bifrost.

-Qué es lo que te traer con tanta prisa, mensajero.

-Es el Príncipe Loki... intenta conquistar Midgard -las aves ya se lo habían dicho, pero él tenía esperanza ciega de que aquellos que jamás lo habían defraudado se equivocaran ahora.

.

.

.

Loki se abrió paso entre las sombras con tal gracia que parecía como si estuviera bailando, vestía el traje de guerra asgardiano, que brillaba dorado como el sol, orgulloso, prediciendo un glorioso triunfo por sobre los débiles midgardianos; Hela apareció al lado de él, que le extendía galantemente la mano, aunque ella no lo necesitara, iba ataviada de una armadura negra como la tenebrosa noche y sonreía encantada con la vista que tendría su nuevo palacio.

-Creo que hay demasiado verde... me gusta un poco más... devastado.

-Tranquila hija, luego de que nos apoderemos de este lugar no quedará una muestra de vida, tal como te gusta...

Angrboda apareció detrás de ellos con el rostro serio y concentrado, gritando órdenes, desarrollado la verdadera guerra.

Llegaron al edificio más alto de Manhattan, porque era perfecto para gritar su triunfo sobre la raza humana. Sus sombras ya se habían adelantado y peleaban contra dos hombres que notablemente eran más poderosos que la media.

Hela sonrió.

-No pensé que hubieran midgardianos fuertes.

-Ridículos intentos por demorar lo inevitable -Loki le quitó importancia e instó a su _alter ego_ a caminar por sobre las sombras hasta que estas los dejaron en la terraza del pent-house del edificio de Industrias Stark, donde Ironman y el Hombre Elástico peleaban para rechazar el ataque -¡nefasto! -les gritó y ambos héroes voltearon sus ojos en el príncipe asgardiano.

-Qué se supone que es nefasto, Rudolf -preguntó con ironía, Ironman.

-Ustedes, simples mortales intentando enfrentarse al poderoso ejército de sombras de mi hija Hela.

-Hablas de mortalidad como si supieras de ser inmortal -hizo el alcance Reed Richards.

-Quizás sea porque soy inmortal, midgardiano idiota.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? -comenzó el de armadura granate y dorada -que alguien se acaba de escapar del psiquiátrico -lanzó un rayo desde su guante que le dio directo en el pecho a Loki haciéndolo volar hasta la pared.

-¡Mortal insolente! ¡Deberás postrarte ante tus nuevos reyes! -Hela ocupo una magia tan antigua y oscura como el mismo Nilfheim y sometió la voluntad de Tony Stark hasta dejarlo arrodillado en el suelo. Richard intentó atacar, pero antes de conseguirlo Angrboda ya lo había doblegado.

Loki apareció quejándose levemente por su descuido.

-¡Sombras! -gritó, mostrando una sonrisa oscura -¡Cualquier súper-midgardiano que encuentren sométanlo hasta la inconsciencia y tráiganlos aquí.

-¿No los matarás? -preguntó Hela.

-No hija mía, si lo hiciera irían a manos de Freya no a las de nosotros y son las armas perfectas para nuestro ejército midgardiano.

-Es una apuesta arriesgada -murmuró preocupada Angrboda.

-Lo es, pero es necesaria si queremos un ejército que pueda enfrentar al asgardiano el tiempo suficiente para conquistar la Ciudad Dorada.

A la bruja nunca le había gustado ese plan, pero era su rey y no iba a ir en su contra.

.

.

.

Las sombras no dañaban a las personas. Eso fue lo primero que notó Steve en terreno, realmente las encerraban y sometían a los que las enfrentaban, pero casi no había visto civiles heridos. Le sorprendió ver la cantidad de humanos con súper poderes que sí se enfrentaban a estos extraños seres. A lo lejos podía notar a tres personas peleando y defendiendo a los demás para evacuarlos a un edificio al cual protegían con garra; dos de estos humanos estaban vestidos con trajes celestes y un cinturón negro, el tercero era una criatura de piedra que aplastaba con una fuerza increíble.

El Capitán lanzó su escudo y destruyó una sombra que iba a atacar a la única mujer del grupo, por la espalda, y luego el artefacto regresó a su mano, los tres personajes voltearon a mirar y él les hizo una venia con la mano antes de seguir corriendo. Su objetivo no era ese, él debía llegar a la Torre Stark que era donde S.H.I.E.L.D. había encontrado la mayor emisión de poder; si había un lugar donde el responsable estaba debía ser ese.

.

Steve casi llegaba a la torre cuando dos diminutos humanos lo alcanzaron.

-Buenas, Cap -dijo coqueta la mujer enfundada en un traje de avispa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Wasp y Ant-Man -contestó el hombre -Fury nos contactó como soporte para usted.

-Entiendo ¿Les explicó el plan?

-¿Entrar a la Torre y moler sombras a golpes? -preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Básicamente sí. Están en el último piso, el Tricarrier no es capaz de acercarse porque todas las armas de la Torre están activadas, hay que empezar golpeando desde abajo hasta llegar a los pisos superiores y hay que evacuar a los civiles al edificio de los Cuatro Fantásticos.

-¿Conoce a los Cuatro Fantásticos? -se sorprendió Hank Pym.

-Hijo, cuando llevas tanto tiempo en el ejército como yo te acostumbras a leer todos los informes que llegan a tus manos y el viaje desde Nueva York fue suficiente para hacerlo.

-Entiendo -dijo el científico -entonces nosotros evacuamos y usted pelea contra las sombras.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, cuando terminen nos veremos dentro de la Torre.

-¡Bien! -contestaron los dos insectos y comenzaron a enfrentar las armas de la entrada para luego poder sacar a los trabajadores mientras el Capitán se desviaba a donde realmente estaba la acción.

Wasp se encargó de destruir las armas con sus poderosos rayos, mientras que Ant-Man llamaba a sus hormigas quienes detenían a las sombras que se retorcían molestas ante el escozor.

-Así que estas sombras sí sienten - reaccionó Henry y dio una nueva orden a sus hormigas y éstas comenzaron a morder a los seres, que no desaparecían, pero se molestaban y con eso lograba ganar tiempo.

-¡Henry! -escuchó un grito angustiado de su esposa, justo antes de que la viera volar alcanzada por unos rayos aturdidores, que eran las armas con que contaba el edificio en los primeros tres pisos.

-¡Janet! -con un botón en su brazalete cambio su reducido tamaño por uno de seis metros de altura. Con esa masa corporal las armas eran apenas pequeñas molestias dolorosas y pudo destruirlas sin mayor problema. Volteó a ver preocupado a su compañera, pero con alivio notó que esta ya se había incorporado y estaba ayudando a salir a los civiles atrapados. Miró el largo camino que debían recorrer y pensó que necesitaría muchas hormigas para hacer llegar a salvo a las personas hasta el Edificio Baxter.

.

El Capitán América desde que puso un pie dentro de La Torre Stark se vio forzado a pelear con androides, destruir armas salidas del techo o las paredes y sortear sombras que intentaban acorralarlo con su oscuridad; era como si desearan asfixiarlo o hacerlo perder la consciencia… de hecho ninguna lo había atacado a matar; aún no entendía el plan del enemigo, pero podía suponer que los necesitaban con vida, por eso confiaba que Wasp y Ant-Man podrían hacer su trabajo.

Tomó el ascensor y tuvo un segundo de descanso antes de que las luces se fueran y sintiera ruidos extraños fuera de la caja metálica. Las luces de emergencia se prendieron y con estas pudo distinguir como las criaturas se filtraban por todas las rendijas del artefacto. Steve frunció el ceño y con resignación tomó aire y derribó con su escudo una escotilla que tenía en la parte superior el ascensor y de un salto se agarró de la orilla para luego impulsarse al techo, haciendo gala de su habilidad gimnasta.

Se colocó el escudo en la espalda, se dio ánimo y comenzó a trepar por el cable de acero trenzado y subiendo todo lo que su cuerpo modificado pudiera lograr, escapando de las sombras entre patadas y combos.

Sabía que subir ese edificio sería eterno.

_Realmente odiaba esa necesidad humana de alcanzar el cielo._

Subió ciento veintidós pisos antes de sentir que las manos le temblaban y que el cansancio no lo dejaría elevar su peso por otro piso más, se afirmó únicamente con las piernas y con la ayuda de su escudo hecho de vibranium y adamantium logró abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo, se impulsó y cayó sobre una mullida alfombra roja con elegantes terminaciones en oro.

Supo que estaba cerca del Pent-house.

Sonrió aliviado, aquello había sido toda una prueba, tomó las escaleras y subió un par de pisos más antes de entrar al hogar de Antony Stark, según lo que había leído en el informe él era hijo de Howard; Steve conocía a su padre porque también fue partícipe del proyecto "Súper soldado", además que en su época el hombre era realmente famoso y un completo Casanova.

Entró con sigilo y pudo ver a dos hombres sometidos por una mujer que brillaba de manera sobre natural y que los mantenía encerrados en una especie de campo de fuerza.

La idea del rubio era hacer un ataque silencioso, pero el que fue sorprendido fue él, siendo atrapado por las sombras que había logrado dejar atrás durante todos los pisos que había recorrido y que ahora lo habían tomado distraído, justo al final del camino.

_Irónico._

Steve pudo ver como la oscuridad se cerraba sobre él y lo asfixiaba hasta el punto de perder la consciencia.

.

.

.

Loki soltó una carcajada al ver como otro súper-midgardiano había caído en sus manos y Hela le informó que las sombras llevaban cinco más… eso estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

-Este lugar me agrada, aunque lo re-decoraría en verde y dorado –dijo el jotun por el Pent-house mientras revisaba el bar, distinguiendo el olor a alcohol y sirviéndose un poco de lo que fuera que tuviera en esa botella.

-Padre, nuestro objetivo, se ve tan cerca, pronto estaremos marchando por Asgard, arrancando el único ojo que le queda al Padre de Todo, sometiendo a los guerreros, reinando por sobre su gente.

-Es perfecto, salud, hija mía, porque todo está resultando como lo habíamos planea… -Loki no pudo terminar el brindis porque un potente rayo quebró el cielo, que antes brillaba celeste y de pronto se volvía gris y casi lluvioso.

El moreno soltó otra carcajada y apuró el vaso, caminó con tranquilidad y llegó a la terraza.

_Miró con sus ojos llenos de maldad y se topó de frente con los azules de Thor que se nublaban en lágrimas, igual que el cielo._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>(1)Intervención Estratégica del Territorio Nacional, ejecución y División de Logística<p>

**NA:** Aclaraciones varias… he estado súper ocupada porque mi abuela se casa el 11 y me ha tocado trabajar un millón, pero no he dejado de pensar en el fics, de hecho más de la mitad lo escribí en el celular en mis descansos… como verán mezclé los comics con las películas, intenté aclarar todo de la mejor forma… todo es una mezcla de ambos, así que si leen algo que no coincide completamente con uno o con otro… ya saben por qué es… es como una segunda introducción a esta parte... quizás más adelante meta a más personajes de Marvel, pero ahora básicamente será la historia de Loki y Thor en la Tierra, lo que pase después no puedo adelantarlo, pero sí puedo decir que pasarán muchas cosas... desde que había pensado esta parte me preguntaba si debía mantener la categoría de "Thor" o ir a "Avengers" pero creo que lo dejaré donde está, porque esta tercera parte es la única que tiene otros PJ, ya la cuarta es todo de vuelta a Asgard.

Tengo que admitir que este capítulo me estresó la vida, me siento aliviada de actualizar, pero no tan feliz con el resultado a pesar de que hice tres versiones...


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**NA:** Edité un par de cosas del original, pero nada que cambie la historia... disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXVII<strong>

Las sombras llegaron cargando más midgardianos con súper poder y todos quedaron en el campo de fuerza creado por Angrboda quien miraba desde lejos cómo el dios del trueno y heredero del trono de Asgard se sentaba en un sillón de la sala mientras Loki servía para ambos un poco de un alcohol ámbar con olor a madera.

La mujer sentía el deseo de matar a Thor... él ni siquiera debería estar cerca de su pareja

_Ella__ resentía la presencia del rubio porque seguramente para Loki ella era apenas más que una amante ocasional, cuando realmente él se había convertido en su mundo_.

De pronto se sintió herida y traicionada, aunque supo que eran celos infundados; lo que realmente buscaba el rubio era que Loki terminara con la invasión, eso no quería decir que lo llenaría de rosas y romanticismo; y aunque buscara otra cosa con todo lo que había ocurrido era imposible que su señor lo aceptara.

-Thor... que gusto volver a verte, para mí son siglos, aunque gracias al bromista de Odín tú acababas de tenerme a tu lado... me pareció una agradable sorpresa que aún me recuerden y hayan llorado por mí; eso sí no fue tan agradable ver como el gran rey de Asgard me observó morir con esa mirada fría que siempre pone cuando hace cosas desagradables... creo que le dio un poco de asco que mi sangre manchara al generalucho que tiene o capitán o lo que sea... el nuevo perro guardián que adoptó... a él le encanta adoptar mascotas perdidas y faltas de tutoría... sólo espero que no se aburra de ese pobre ser o pronto verás un clon de él rondando por el palacio y mandado a asesinar.

-Hermano... ¿Por qué nuestro padre nos haría eso?

-¡No es mi padre!

-Loki...

-Piensa, cabeza hueca... ¿Por qué me haría parecer muerto frente a ti?... fácil, quería que dejaras de entrometerte en mi desaparición, así que te dio lo que necesitabas para desistir; si yo no existía no podrías buscarme, aunque el truco que usó fue bastante bajo hasta para él...

-Nunca pensé que trataría de engañarme -realmente se sentía afectado. Loki tuvo un atisbo de pena por el otro; en nombre de todo el cariño que alguna vez le tuvo se permitió sentir algo de lástima.

-Siempre haz confiado mucho en ese hombre, puede ser porque a ti no te sacó del castillo como criminal -el moreno soltó una carcajada irónica -no ¿Sabes? A mí también me engañó, creí que no podía quererme menos y defraudarme más... y heme aquí, aún dolido porque un padre que no es sangre de mi sangre me odia al punto de mandarme hacer para volver a matarme, esta vez frente a su cruel ojo… debo admitir que me siento bastante ingenuo por tener una parte dentro de mí que al parecer aún no lo deja ir como padre.

-¿De qué hablas Loki? ¿Qué quieres decir con no ser sangre de tu sangre? -el hechicero lo miró con una mezcla entre burla e incredulidad, se paró de su asiento como si fuera impulsado por un resorte y se rió de esa forma que Thor comenzaba a odiar porque estaba llena de dolor y rencor.

Era como si su cuerpo se obligara a sangrar la afrenta a través de esta.

-¿En serio aún nadie te ha dicho nada? Oh... por las barbas del viejo idiota... eres tan inocente que llegas a ser una dulzura, _hermano_¸ siempre supe que jamás podrías terminar con tanta debilidad en tu carácter, aunque es una desilusión que no me hayas hecho retractarme madurando un poco…

-¡Por Las Nornas! ¡Habla de una vez!

-Veo que no te querían dar más motivos para intentar encontrarme... Thor... que no te extrañe, pero no somos hermanos.

-¿Qué? -Loki saboreó cada gesto descompuesto creado por el otro.

-Oh, sí, ni siquiera somos de la misma... cómo decirlo para que no suene tan enfermo… ¿especie...?

-Hermano, dime a qué te refieres.

-¿En serio Thor? ¿Necesitas más explicaciones? ¡Bien! Te concederé el gusto de ver ¡Pero no reclames si no puedes soportar la realidad! -dicho esto liberó de golpe su verdadera forma de jotun ante los ojos azules y sorprendidos, lo hizo así intencionalmente, ya no quería más misterios ni condescendencia, además estaba saboreando cada segundo de sufrimiento del rubio, tanto así que tuvo que preguntarse qué tan enferma era su cabeza que a pesar de amarlo todavía estaba ansioso de hacerle sentir más y más dolor -antes que lo digas nada: esto no es una broma... sé que tienes ganas de hacerlo pero deberás ser más original; fue lo que dijo Balder cuando supo la verdad.

-¡¿Balder lo sabía?!

-Balder, Sif, Padre, Madre, yo... fue una información muy popular en su tiempo... ahora ya no importa...

-Pero... cómo...

-Había una vez en la que Odín me secuestró como trofeo de guerra... fin -dijo como si contara un chiste.

-¡Por qué Sif no me dijo nada!

-Porque yo se lo hice prometer y al parecer aún queda alguien con honor en Asgard.

-Pero...

-¡Qué más explicaciones quieres Thor! ¿Que resulta que jamás cometimos incesto pero en cambio te estuviste acostando con un monstruo toda la adolescencia? No lo quería decir, pero así es, aunque realmente este no soy yo -dijo cambiando a su forma aesir -¡Este soy yo! ¡Así es como me identifico! ¡Y estuve viviendo tranquilamente en el Hel, hasta que el prepotente Rey de Asgard me demostró con acciones cuánto podía detestarme! ¡Hasta que ese viejo desgraciado consiguió sacarme de quicio y envolverme en venganza! -todo aquello realmente no tenía coherencia con la información de su real procedencia, pero estaba tan desesperado que la información fue vomitada de manera inconexa por sus finos labios pálidos.

-Loki... ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Pienso que voy a tomar té con midgardianos, por eso los estoy reuniendo ¡¿Qué crees?! ¡Voy a obtener Midgard y tendré un ejército para conquistar Asgard!

-¡Loki no puedes!

-¡Escúchame bien, _hermano_! Y espero que estas palabras se te graben con fuego en tu pequeño cerebro ¡Desarrollaré mis planes con o sin tu venia y si intentas detenerme te convertirás inmediatamente en mi enemigo!

-Hermano, sólo quiero salvarte.

-¡No eres mi hermano! ¡Ni nunca lo fuiste! Dime Thor ¿De qué me quieres salvar? ¿Del odio, de la humillación, del dolor? ¡Pues llegaste tarde! ¡Toda una vida tarde! Odín me debió haber dejado morir en el hielo ¡Hubiera sido mejor que vivir a la sombra tuya! ¡Jamás seré tú, contra eso nunca pude competir!

-Loki...

-Ahora tienes tres posibilidades... te quedas y me ayudas, te vas y adviertes a tu padre de mis planes, o me enfrentas y mueres sabiendo que si eliges las últimas dos te volverás mi enemigo hasta el fin de los tiempos, aunque ahora que sabes la verdad no debe importarte.

-Hermano, te detendré y te salvaré de ti mismo -dijo parándose y poniéndose en guardia.

-Tan típico de ti, pero adivina, esa no era una opción -dijo antes de lanzar magia tan potente que hizo al príncipe heredero atravesar los ventanales y caer del edificio -vaya ¿Qué tan poderoso es este hechizo? -le preguntó a Hela, esta sólo lo miró seria.

-Padre, por favor no te confíes.

-Sé a lo que me enfrento... con Thor no hay sorpresas para mí -dijo antes de ponerse en guardia y que su hermano apareciera volando con Mjolnir en la mano.

Una daga de hielo cubrió cada uno de los brazos de Loki, terminando como potentes y filosas dagas que eran tan poderosas que repelían el ataque duro del martillo del dios del trueno; el moreno soltó una risa maniática y se dispuso a atacar él. Thor bloqueó de vuelta cada uno de sus intentos, pero Loki estaba fascinado con el alcance al que su magia había llegado, apenas comenzaba a demostrar sus habilidades en esa la pelea.

Fuerte como adamantium, e incluso más, su hielo mágico se volvía mortal... no importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado sin entrenar junto al rubio, todo se compensaba con las enseñanzas de Hela y Angrboda.

Unos cortes en el rostro y en los brazos del heredero de Asgard hizo que el regente del inframundo soltara una risa enferma ¿Podía ser aquello más fácil? No contó con que su hermano le respondiera con un golpe de martillo, dándole en la mejilla, botándole el casco y rompiéndole el labio; la mirada verde brilló en odio mientras que su dueño se acomodaba en el suelo para ver a su hermano.

-Por favor Loki, no te levantes... -un rayo de magia oscura derribó a traición príncipe heredero, sorprendiendo a ambos guerreros con aquella acción.

-Padre, sigues peleando como un asgardiano... creí que habías aprendido que el atacar de frente es de idiotas... puede que lo que digo suene a trampa, pero la verdad es que al final los ganadores son los que escriben la historia y lo que yo digo sólo es uso de táctica e inteligencia.

Loki vio al rubio retorcerse en el suelo con rostro lleno de dolor, casi en la inconsciencia, y luego miró a su hija con los ojos inyectados en sangre y la furia dolorosamente palpable.

-¡Cómo…! –"…pudiste hacerlo" quiso preguntar, pero no pudo continuar su reclamo pues Hela levantó una mano y le indicó:

-Tú no lo estabas haciendo.

Loki miró mal a su hija, se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo que realmente no tenía y luego se puso recto, lleno de dignidad.

-Igual iba a ganar.

-Puede ser, pero tus sentimientos por él nublan tu juicio y realmente no consigues deshacerte de eso.

-¡Te equivocas!

-No puedes mentirte a ti mismo, Loki, eres el campeón en engañar a los demás, pero, aunque tienes la mala costumbre de inventar cuentos para ti, jamás los has creído...

-Bien, entonces el camino más obvio es hacer desaparecer al _dios_ _del trueno_, en vez de usarlo como venganza contra Odín.

-Para vengarnos de Odín tendremos a todo un pueblo y el recuerdo de un hijo que no volverá a ver.

-Entonces querrás que lo mate... -sonrió de manera imperceptible y poco a poco aumentó el gesto, si ella era una versión atemporal de él, también le estaría doliendo el pecho ante la posibilidad de perder a Thor para siempre. Se impactó al ver formar una mueca odiosa en el rostro femenino y comenzó a angustiarse; miró a su _hermano_ inconsciente en el suelo y sintió como Hela tomaba su hombro y le transfería confianza.

-La "justicia asgardiana" sin el sentimentalismo aesir parecer ser sólo un gesto de crueldad, pero si analizas el trasfondo verás que una acción cruel no tiene por qué ser menos justa que una llena de romanticismo... -le dejó un segundo para digerirlo y luego continuó -así... Thor es el príncipe del territorio que queremos conquistar... es obvio que lo ejecutemos y, aparte, sin Balder en el juego, nosotros somos los herederos naturales de ese reino: ese es tu plan de contingencia, si tienes uno siempre conseguirás lo que deseas... además... en cualquier caso sigues teniendo al Helheim de tu parte y nadie podrá negarte que es la unión más fuerte que pueden conseguir para Asgard; en resumen, matar a Thor a pesar de nuestros sentimientos es una acción cruel pero que está dentro de nuestro derecho de conquistadores, sé que te cuesta, aún debo quitarte mucho de esas maneras aesir.

-Tienes razón -murmuró en shock, miró a las mujeres quienes sonreían ante sus palabras afirmativas. Dejó que Hela le convidara de su magia, que seguía siendo mucho más fuerte, y cerró los ojos antes de apuntar a Thor conjurando el hechizo más oscuro que conocía.

_Fue el segundo perfecto de distracción._

Ninguno de los hechiceros notó a una gran criatura verde, llena de ira, hasta que estuvo sobre Loki golpeándolo con dureza, dejándolo neutralizado en el suelo, Angrboda intentó dominarlo con su magia, pero al parecer sólo conseguía que el monstruo se enfureciera más y su fortaleza física más su cerebro en rojo lo hicieran prácticamente inmune a sus encantamientos, además un golpe certero en el rostro de la mujer rubia, les dijo que aquel ser ni siquiera distinguía sexo.

Hela levitó a sus aliados y desapareció de ese lugar sin esperar ver más. No podían contra un enemigo así, en cambio le mandó a sus sombras para doblegarlo, consiguiendo un largo combate sin ningún real ganador.

Para cuando Loki despertó sus heridas habían sido sanadas con magia y su hija miraba con disgusto como a la criatura verde iba agotando la magia de sus sombras. Nunca había visto algo parecido a eso.

-¿Qué pasó?

-... ese monstruoso te golpeó con una fuerza que jamás había visto, además derribó a Angrboda y ahora hace ver a mis sombras como magia se principiante...

-¿Por qué no te ocurrió nada?

-Los saqué de ahí en cuanto pude -la Reina del inframundo sintió unos ojos verdes llenos de reclamos sobre su actuar y se indignó ante esto -¡Los salvé de algo peor! ¿Acaso pensabas que me vería de frente con un ser que no ha sufrido ningún daño por parte de los ataques de mis sombras?

-¡Todo lo que necesitamos para alcanzar nuestra meta está en ese edificio!

-¡Y también todo lo que necesitamos para alcanzar la muerte, insensato! Hay que alejarse y trazar un nuevo plan, si analizamos a la bestia podemos encontrar su punto débil y usarlo contra él.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo quiero mi venganza y voy a tenerla!

-¡Quizás no sea buena idea tanta venganza! Ya vinimos e hicimos un desastre, Thor sabe que Odín miente, ese viejo idiota igual obtendrá su merecido, nuestro _hermano_ jamás le perdonará por convertirnos en esta sombra llena de oscuros pensamientos ¿Qué más venganza deseas? Regresemos a nuestro hogar y olvidemos todo lo demás, no necesitamos a Asgard para ser felices.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Yo haré esto con o sin tu ayuda! -la mujer miró con rostro dolido y con un movimiento de su mano regresó a su forma original, era como si estuvieran frente a un espejo.

Ahora menos podía entender cómo _ella_ no deseaba venganza con la misma necesidad de él, si más que nunca quedaba en claro que realmente eran una sola persona. Vio sonreír a su "otro yo" con aprecio y con un gesto demasiado femenino el Loki frente a él despejó su propia frente para mirarlo luego directamente a los ojos.

-Observa... soy tú... sé que nuestras historias y nuestros conocimientos son diferentes, pero no podemos evitar ser uno... mírame, Loki, nuestro futuro no es aquí, vámonos.

-Por las barbas del viejo idiota ese... cuándo me volví tan débil...

-No es debilidad, es aprender a elegir tus batallas, no podemos contra aquel troll, pero es porque no esperábamos que este lugar tuviera estos seres poderosos, si regresamos y los observamos podrás volver a atacar, siempre debemos buscar tener la ventaja, ya te dije que atacar como asgardiano no es inteligente.

-No puedo -murmuró -necesito esta victoria y no seré capaz de obtenerla huyendo.

-Si eres levemente el Loki que conozco sabrás decidir el mejor camino.

-Nunca pensé ser tan cobarde.

-Nunca pensé que sería un idiota -dijo con desilusión -lo siento, no pensé decir esto pero no puedo conmigo mismo -dio media vuelta, iba a recoger el cuerpo de Angrboda cuando un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! Hela... Sin ti no voy a poder conseguirlo.

-¿Y qué deseas? ¿Ir allá y dejarte matar por ese ser?

-No… ¡No sé! ¡Rayos! ¡Estoy tan confundido! –se escuchó un quejido desde el suelo y Angrboda se paró lentamente.

-¿Señor Loki? –enmudeció cuando vio a su señora con su forma original y alternó la mirada con ambos.

-Escúchame… yo tengo lo que necesito con respecto a ese cuerpo… tus vivencias, tus conocimientos y tu esencia quedó conmigo, la diferencia entre los dos es que tú eres libre; yo no… tú te puedes quedar en este reino buscando la mejor forma de enojar a tu padre, pero yo debo encargarme de las almas que la Diosa Muerte me envía… padre… espero que puedas encontrar lo que buscas, es una lástima que yo no haya podido brindártelo, pero me es imposible si tú mismo no lo tienes claro. Recuerda que sigues siendo la matriz padre y a pesar de no coincidir en este minuto con nuestras ideas, siempre serás bienvenido al Hel y si encuentras lo que realmente quieres y lo haces de manera inteligente yo misma te ayudaré a conseguir tu venganza, pero por mientras eso ocurre no podemos seguir juntos… -dijo justo antes de abrir un portal hecho de sombras.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Sólo me dejarás en la azotea de un edificio, abandonado y desilusionado!

-Si es lo que necesitas para darte cuenta en qué te estás equivocando, es lo que haré –la Reina Hela, enfundada en su apariencia masculina le ofreció el brazo a Angrboda. La bruja dio un vistazo rápido a Loki justo antes de desaparecer junto a su ama, llevándose con ella a todas las sombras mágicas.

El hechicero grabó con fuego la expresión cargada de tristeza de la bruja y se permitió sentirse deprimido.

_Loki se sintió más solo que nunca._

.

.

Cuando Thor despertó, lo hizo con el nombre de su hermano desgarrando su garganta, se encontraba tan exaltado que casi logra encestarle un martillazo en pleno rostro a un hombre vestido con graciosas mayas tricolores que estaba cerca de él y que se cubrió a tiempo con una especie de escudo muy resistente que impidió al Mjornir dañarlo. Las ondas expansivas que se formaron con el choque terminaron de reventar los ventanales que aún seguían en pie en el pent house en el que estaban.

-¡Genial! ¡Rompan lo que queda de mi casa! –se quejó con amargura un hombre enfundado en armadura oro y bermellón, quien ordenaba a sus robot de limpieza el despejar la sala para que los droides encargados de la remodelación pudieran hacer pronto su trabajo.

-Párate, soldado –le dijo el hombre del escudo y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo. Apretaba fuerte, eso le agradaba a Thor; la gente segura y los buenos guerreros hacían eso.

-Gracias –murmuró y pudo ver a la criatura verde que los miraba a todos lleno de desconfianza.

-Doctor Banner –comenzó al Capitán América, pero el monstruo le contestó con un rugido.

-¡No soy ese debilucho! ¡Hulk es Hulk! ¡Hulk es fuerte, Hulk aplasta! ¡Banner es débil, Banner no aplasta! –el rubio meditó sus palabras, antes de volver a hablar.

-Hulk ¿No? Gracias por salvarnos de esa invasión.

-Hulk hizo lo que Hulk debía hacer, no me agradaban esas sombras –murmuró con ese enojo constante con el que vivía.

-Perdona, Cap –dijo Tony Stark, acercándose a los dos hombres –pero Fury quiere que el muchachote verde vaya con S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¡S.H.I.E.L.D. no le gusta a Hulk! –rugió -¡Ellos piensan que Hulk es un monstruo y Hulk no lo es!

-Tiene razón –dijo Steve –él es un héroe, vino a salvarnos, no podemos pagarle con esa moneda.

-¿Entonces? ¿Seremos niñera de esta montaña de músculos? Sin ofender, grandulón –la mirada de esos ojos brillando en rabia hizo que el multimillonario se quedara callado de golpe.

-Nosotros nos haremos responsables –dijo finalmente el rubio –hicimos un buen equipo… conseguimos salvar a los civiles y gracias a Hulk eliminamos el problema principal.

-¡Hulk aplasta!

-¡Y lo hiciste perfecto! –llegó Janet, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, caminando hasta posicionarse cerca del hombre verde.

-¿No decirle a Hulk monstruo? –preguntó mirando confundido a esas personas que lo trataban bien a pesar de haber visto el alcance de su fuerza.

-Pues, aunque no acredito las acciones violentas, debo decir que esta vez tus métodos fueron increíblemente efectivos –dijo Hank Pym y Hulk lo miró sin entender si era un cumplido o se estaba burlando. Aún así no le gritó… se sentía extrañamente aceptado por ese grupo raro de personas.

.

Los Cuatro Fanáticos se encontraban fuera del Edificio Stark, ayudando a normalizar el tránsito de las personas, cuando vieron las naves de S.H.I.E.L.D. aparecer, prácticamente invadiendo la terraza del pent house de Stark. Reed miró todo y sospechó que iban por cierta bestia verde y sinceramente temió por la integridad de Manhattan.

.

Cuando Nick Fury apareció en la Torre Stark lo primero que hizo fue hacerle una señal a sus agentes para que rodearan a Hulk con armas de última generación, pero absolutamente inútiles contra la gran bestia verde. El monstruo se mostró irritado pero estaba lejos de estallar, Banner le había advertido que eso pasaría y que lo más seguro era que lo intentaran encarcelar nuevamente. Ante cualquier incidente debía arrancar o arriesgaría la integridad de los agentes... por lo menos eso quería hacer hasta que un diminuto ser humano se cruzó entre Fury y Hulk, este último no pudo evitar distraerse con lo gracioso que era ver aletear a una persona.

-¡Ey! ¡Qué les pasa! ¡Dejen al grandulón tranquilo!

-Wasp... -el encargado de S.H.I.E.L.D. masticó el apodo con su usual tono de fastidio -hemos venido a detener una amenaza.

-¡Demasiado tarde! Las sombras se fueron y somos todos felices... aunque quizás quieran arreglar el ventanal de Tony ya que están aquí.

-Eso no estaría mal -completó el dueño de la propiedad levantando uno de los vasos servidos en su mesa... un buen whiskey jamás debía desperdiciarse.

-Muy graciosa -el afroamericano se rió con el mismo tono con que decía todo lo demás en su vida y luego miró a sus hombres -apréndanlo.

-¡No! -la mujer los amenazó con sus pequeñas armas aturdidoras -¡Él nos salvó a todos!

-¡Hulk es una amenaza!

-¡Hulk es un héroe! Y si no fuera por él ese tipo raro con casco gracioso nos habría tenido atrapados aquí mientras sometía a la ciudad.

-Temo decir que Wasp tiene razón... Banner -Hulk gruñó en disgusto -digo... "Hulk" nos salvó a todos -intervino el Capitán América y esta vez el otro pareció meditarlo.

-No puedo dejarlo suelto por ahí, es mucha responsabilidad.

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo -le contestó molesto el hombre verde -el debilucho Banner me da medicamentos para ser tranquilo.

-¿Medicamentos? -se alteró Nick -el suero del súper soldado...

-Interesante -acotó Pym, él había postulado al puesto, pero la experiencia de Banner en mutágenos le había quitado el trabajo, en el pasado se había molestado, pero ahora le estaba gustando el giro de los acontecimientos -quizás pueda estudiar este caso mientras Bruce Banner no está.

-¿Qué propones Pym? -preguntó el agente, notoriamente interesado.

-Stark tiene un laboratorio impresionante, mejor incluso que el de S.H.I.E.L.D., quizás Hulk pueda quedarse acá mientras yo me encargo de los estudios.

-¡Hulk no es un conejillo de indias! -gruñó enojado el ser verde.

-Claro que no, grandulón -dijo la mujer, volviendo a un tamaño normal -pero es para saber si el suero se porta bien o no ¿Cierto Hank? -no esperó que su esposo contestara, sólo siguió hablando, esta vez en un murmullo cómplice -además así podemos luchar juntos contra los villanos -finalizó emocionada, pues eso era lo que a ella le gustaba hacer y sonrió aún más al ver como Hulk accedía, entusiasmado por la idea.

-¡Hulk aplasta!

-Yo aplastaré contigo.

-Está bien ¿Un grupo, ah? Pues necesitan un líder, lo permitiré si el Capitán accede a asesorarlos y quedarse aquí, con el compromiso de que avisen a S.H.I.E.L.D. si cualquier cosa pasa –Rogers sonrió, claramente complacido, ya habían pensando en eso después de todo.

-Yo me encargaré de estos soldados, no debe temer -se comprometió el súper héroe.

-Lo sé- dijo Fury y luego miró a Tony -¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

-Claro, por qué no, justamente le decía a J.A.R.V.I.S. lo solo que me sentía en casa.

-Ha de ser por eso que siempre aparece con señoritas diferentes, Señor -dijo J.A.R.V.I.S., la inteligencia artificial que se encargaba de administrar la torre y que había sido neutralizada gracias a la magia cuando Loki ingresó al lugar. Todos sonrieron levemente al escuchar el humor sarcástico de la A.I., definitivamente era un invento de Tony.

-Demasiada información... -murmuró el multimillonario - como sea... no me negaré -menos si era una idea de Hank... no lo dijo frente a los demás pero estaba en números rojos con él luego de intentar convertir a Ultrón en un arma, ambos sabían que no tenía la opción de negarse y seguir pareciendo alguien decente... o medianamente decente... o lo que quedara de decencia en él.

-Ahora -volvió a la carga el de piel oscura -aquel de "casco gracioso" ¿Tiene algo que ver con el otro de "casco gracioso"? –Thor, que se había limitado a quedarse al margen de la conversación entre los mortales, mientras miraba cabizbajo el piso, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante tanta insolencia.

-No sé con qué derecho, midgardiano, le hablas así al hijo de Odín -todos se quedaron mirando llenos de confusión y sospechando que tenían un nuevo caso psiquiátrico entre manos.

-Amigo, creo que te dieron muy fuerte en la cabeza -se rió Tony, pero de calló en cuanto notó la mirada enojada del rubio -espera ¿Vas en serio?

-¡No tengo por qué mentir sobre mi jerarquía!

-Explícame algo -comenzó el agente, buscando cómo estructurar una frase que no ofendiera a lo que parecía ser un vikingo, pero que a la vez no sonara llena de locura -me dices que tú eres Thor, _dios del trueno_, entonces ¿Quién fue el otro tipo con armadura que desató esta locura?

-Mi hermano Loki -"adoptivo" le recordó su subconsciente y algo en su alma dolió intensamente -tiene mucha rabia contenida contra mi padre.

-¿Y qué culpa tenemos aquí? -murmuró un poco irritada Janet al haberse visto anulada por un campo de fuerza y sometida por sombras.

-Creo que desea conquistar Midgard para crear un ejército lo suficientemente amplio como para dominar Asgard... la vida de los midgardianos es frágil y corta, pero su número es increíble y tienen la habilidad de reproducirse en un tiempo corto.

-Básicamente somos hormigas para él -rió con ironía Stark.

-No es malo ser hormigas… -acotó Pym –y supongo que va a regresar –terminó diciendo para Thor.

-Loki es increíblemente inteligente y el mejor hechicero que conozco, pero también es muy terco e irascible y guarda mucho rencor dentro de su alma, le ha tocado vivir lo impensable y eso lo ha dejado inestable en sus sentimientos, aunque su personalidad siempre ha sido inquietante.

-¿Qué es peor que podría llegar a hacer? -el único ojo de Fury miró directamente a los azules del asgardiano y este suspiró de manera pesada.

-Está tan enojado que no podría asegurarlo... Midgard está en grave peligro... una vez estas tierras estuvieron bajo la protección de Asgard y gracias a eso pudieron salvarse de los gigantes de hielo; se reprodujeron y prosperaron a pesar de su instinto bélico tan desarrollado, pero ahora luchan contra un ser inmortal con un rencor infinito y demasiado poder en sus manos... por eso he venido, como príncipe de Asgard me haré responsable de mi hermano, por lo que me ofrezco a cuidar de Midgard hasta que esta amenaza esté de vuelta en mi mundo.

Todos asintieron con la solemnidad que el rubio había traído a la conversación.

-Entonces, amigo, sé bienvenido al equipo -el Capitán América apoyo una mano en su hombro y enfatizó con esto sus palabras.

-Entonces, héroes, búsquenle un nombre original al equipo, estaré en contacto con ustedes –Fury se marchó haciendo una venia con la mano y desapareció junto a sus hombres y sus naves.

_El asgardiano sonrió al haber encontrado nuevos __aliados, pero sólo eran midgardianos... realmente temió por sus vidas._

_._

_._

_._

Loki dejó que sus pasos errantes lo guiaran hasta un hotel barato y periférico; un sitio discreto y apartado de las miradas curiosas, en un lugar demasiado peligroso para que nadie se quedara mucho tiempo examinándolo.

Se posicionó frente a un viejo peinador con espejo y se miró sin mirar, evaluando su precaria situación; ignorando absolutamente los disparos que habían en la calle a esa hora de la noche y los gemidos exagerados de una mujer que se escuchaban desde un piso superior.

-Supongo que mi magia debería ser suficiente, incluso estando Thor tras mi cabeza.

-Mi querido príncipe... no es necesario permitir a sus angustias dominar su corazón -un sorpresivo ronroneo femenino inundó la habitación y acarició sus oídos de forma sensual.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó con desconfianza y alerta.

-Su alteza -pronunció con voz cargada en adulación -ha estado mucho tiempo lejos de la ciudad dorada como para conocerme, pero le puedo asegurar que lo he estado buscando para presentar mis respetos... mi magia está a su entera disposición y le puedo asegurar que es magia muy poderosa, aunque es poco humilde que yo lo diga -Loki sonrió levemente al escucharla: se sintió complacido al ver que aún tenía a alguien a su lado, aunque se permitió seguir desconfiando.

-Entonces ¿Cómo debo referirme a ti...?

-En Asgard me llaman La Encantadora, pero Usted puede decirme Amora.


End file.
